Gundam Seed Purpose
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: AU rewrite of Gundam Seed, new pilots new machines and new ships are added. Gekido Jaeger an Orb teen joins up with the Archangel as pilot of an Orb Gundam, whats his connection to Blue cosmos? what is this bestial seed he possesses? Kira/Flay fic!
1. Rage's life

Disclaimer: I do not own the gundam Seed series or any of its characters and mechas

I've read quite a few Au rewrite's of the Gundam Seed series and was mustering up the courage to actually write one of my own so please at the end of these two chapters tell me what you think!

* * *

Gundam Seed: Purpose 

Prologue: Rage's life

_The names Gekido, Gekido Jaeger of American and Japanese decent, the name was sort of a joke that my dads friend came up with since I was apparently a bad tempered baby. I'm 16 years old but I'm coming up to my 17__th__ birthday, I have dull grey hair and blue eyes and I'm currently attending a high school in the Orb nations Heliopolis space colony I'd say it's not as good as say the technical college but still who am I to say what school I should go to, my parents are adoptive I've had a pretty rough childhood but I don't really feel like telling you about that at least not now, anyway it was one of those days where I'd have to carry on with the same boring routine._

In one of the suburban areas stood a house that looked just like any other plain family home except for the sounds that emanated from them.

_My "Mom" is a psychologist while my "Dad" works at the Morgenroute factories._

"Gekido get out of bed, you'll be late for school again and you know that that gives you both a bad image and a bad grade and you know that to get jobs these days you need to be friends with the right people" The black haired woman dressed in a expensive looking business suit pulled on the grey haired boys leg.

_Basically the woman's a pain in the ass, most of the right people are Jackass's_

"Quit pulling on my leg and maybe I will get out" Gekido said aggressively. After being left alone he put on a pair of baggy brown slacks, white sneakers, a black sleeveless muscle shirt and a white shirt over that. He grabbed his black duffle bag and ran down the stairs ignoring his adoptive parents on his way and slamming the door behind him.

_I showed up late for school, not that I cared most of the people in the class are jackass's though the teachers ok I guess, he pushes us to go further in our work. I'm in one of the classes that's filled with people who are all destined to fail but they don't in the other classes you know why? Because they're spoilt brats with parents that pay off most of the teachers, that and the one thing that pisses me off about them is the fact that they are members or at least the children of members of blue cosmos anyway you'll learn a bit about my dislike of those guys later right now I'll tell you a little bit about my shrink._

"Your teacher tells me that you haven't gotten into anymore fights at school Gekido, has my counting exercise helped"

"It sure has Doc!" Gekido said calmly.

_The truth is that I can never get to 5 before I just leave the room and then punch the guy who pissed me off later, such as these kids that are Blue cosmos members they say something about Coordinators or even whisper that crap about pure blue world I wait after school and kick their asses_

"What about at home, your mother tells me you throw your computer out of the window less"

_Just because I'm good with machines doesn't necessarily mean I'm patient with them_

"To be fair it was pretty old and wouldn't have fetched a good price even if it did still have that corner part of the screen" Gekido said and the psychologist nodded his head.

"Now what about those books I gave you to read about Orb have you seen the light or do you still think they're a bunch of and I quote from our last session "a bunch of snivelling peace-spitting, Naïve bleeding hearts who make me want to kill people just to prove the point that no bodies good in this world"" Gekido grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well they don't want to make me kill anyone anymore, I just get the sudden urge to throw the TV out of the window whenever that Lion of orbs face appears on screen, now doc I know we normally spend the last thirty minutes looking at a bunch of ink spots on a piece of card but can we save that so I can go home to my less than eventful life" he said.

"So your bored with how your life's going so far?" The doctor asked.

"I go to a college, beat up the same old jackasses each day, I'm living in a weak country that doesn't believe in war, the only military that I could fight in is a corrupt government with a load of race haters and I'm not a Coordinator so I cant join ZAFT!" Gekido said getting a little impatient with the session.

"So you enjoy battle and yet you don't approve of what the conflict stands for?"

"And what does this conflict stand for, its just the same as any other, hate, segregation and the need to prove whose superior"

"Who would you say is superior the coordinators or the naturals?"

"No body, we're all equal in a sense but some of us are better as in smarter or stronger, we all have our own qualities that make us a better person than another but those people also have qualities that make them better than the other person"

"So what your saying is we are individual and are as good as each other?" The doctor asked.

"Basically yes, ZAFT may claim that coordinators are a new species and are superior to naturals but they must realise that no amount of genetic augmentations can overcome what a good bit of hard work and determination one natural can have, at the same time Blue Cosmos and the EA is entitled to their opinion on Coordinators being unnatural but they also have to do one simple thing which is completely out of there reach"

"And what's that?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Just quit wining and deal with it!" Gekido said getting up off the chair and putting on his shoes.

"Excuse me but the session isn't over yet" The doctor said but Gekido ignored him placing his hand on the door.

"My job is to help you come to terms with your anger and this current conflict which is why I offer you one simple piece of advice for you to follow, follow your own advice son and get over the fact that the Earth Alliance is corrupt and run by Blue Cosmos and fight this war for supremacy" The Doctor said.

Gekido turned his head and glared at the doctor. Outside the office a few seconds passed and the people waiting as well as the receptionist who was painting her nails heard a large crash, Gekido stepped out of the office waving his hand around.

"Where did you hit the guy this time Gekido?" the receptionist asked.

"Straight in the mouth" Gekido snapped.

"You haven't hit someone in the mouth since doctor Romero" she said.

"Yeah well there was either the nose, stomach or just plain kicking his equipment" Gekido said scowling as he walked out of the psychiatric hospital.

_Yep that's just about everything there is about my life I'm Gekido kanji for anger, I hate a lot of things but I especially hate Blue Cosmos! Today was just like any other day but the next will be far more interesting!_

Chapter 1: It just got worse

* * *


	2. It Just got worse

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed but Gekido and the Purpose and Massacre gundams are mine!

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 1: It just got worse

_Some people have an extraordinary ability, the ability to tell whether or not today will be a bad day from the second they wake up. Unfortunately I have that ability and today is a bad day._

Heliopolis a space colony of the Neutral Orb Nation, it was one of those normal days where people would get up, go to work or school and finish the day like any other family would. In one particular urban district and a particular house lived a young man named Gekido Jaeger an adopted child who lives with the Kusunagi family that includes Yamato an engineer who works for a company called Morgenroute, he was a kind hearted man of Japanese descent, most of the time he would wear the normal jumpsuit of any Orb military mechanic. Yisaka Kusunagi was a business woman and had close ties to the Orb royal family and was even in office for a seat in the Orb parliament, like any keen business woman she wore a black dress and kept her black hair tied up professionally, one of her "pass times" as she called it was working as a psychologist. Their children included Tachi their oldest at 15, like his father he was a technological wizard who attended the Heliopolis technical college and their daughter Kisagi also attended the same college though smarter for her age at 13. The lone wolf of the family was Gekido Jaeger the adopted son, an outcast compared to the pacifistic family while they preferred to follow Orbs ideals Gekido preferred to solve his problems through aggression or most of the times with a fight which he'd always come out the victor if not with a few bruises and of course a suspension from school.

Gekido laid on his bed with the sheets half covering him, his younger adoptive siblings stood over him giggling as they contemplated whether or not to dye his dull hair pink again which had caused the boy to come home early with two bruised knuckles because of people commenting. Tachi grinned as he sprayed the bleach into his hands and was inches within covering Gekido's hair until his thunderous and aggressive voice scared him enough to make him fall down.

"Try it and the five seconds of delight you'll get will be replaced with pain as I shove that can down your throat" Gekido said though he sounded tired his voice was enough to scare his brother away.

Gekido got off his bed running a hand through his messy hair which he rarely washed explaining the grey darkness it had to it. He walked around the room, his stride aggressive as his name implied. Ignoring his adoptive fathers offer for breakfast he picked up a few clothes on the floor and put them on, he wore a pair of black trousers with sneakers and a sleeveless wool shirt with a collar that covered his neck. He then grabbed his blue jersey from its place on his desk chair and put it on picking up his phone, duffel bag and wallet before walking down the stairs bidding a swift informal farewell to his parents and beginning his daily walk to meet his friends.

_I know what you're probably thinking how could a crazy guy have friends; well contrary to belief I have quite a few like Brian!_

Brian Gyllenhal was a Coordinator teenager of 16 years however unlike most coordinators he possessed none of their augmentations. The only real sign of him being a coordinator was his green hair and red eyes.

_He might as well have been called a test tube baby!_

Despite this fact Brian was still despised because of his Coordinator status. Many times he had been assaulted and defended by his best and only friend Gekido. Brian smiled waiting at the bus stop remembering the many times when Gekido would chase away school yard bullies or beating them into the ground only to talk to them and change their ways. Though he was violent a lot of the times he inspired and changed people with his strong views.

_Yeah I believe in standing up for your friends just don't think of me as a good person_

Also beside Brian was Katrina Lockheart a Natural girl who used to be one of the school airheads who would give to charity or march against the education cut backs. That was until a spoiled rich kid attempted to rape her and like a knight in shining armour Gekido saved her and beat her attacker almost to death.

_I'm no knight in shining armour I just hate people who can only gain pleasure by enforcing it, alls I did was beat the guy half to death and Barbie starts following me, she's more like a stalker than a friend_

Though the two came from vastly different worlds than Gekido they were still steadfastly loyal to him and intended to repay him for all he had done for them.

"Hey Gekido how are you?" Brian asked as Gekido approached the bus stop.

"Same as always though this time the annoying woman didn't try to pull me out of bed and I never gave the old man a chance to offer me waffles" Gekido explained.

His two companions shook their heads and smiled as they climbed into the school bus. They took their English and Psychology classes that were classes that Gekido excelled in considering his adoptive mother was a psychologist and in his spare time he would write in the notebook he carried around. They were on break when Gekido's phone ran, he sighed as he pushed the button and pressed it against his ear.

"Gekido Jaeger here!" he said putting on a formal voice.

"Hey Gekido, how's school going, listen I don't mean to interrupt you but could you do us a favour and come on over to the factory and bring my lunch over plus the blue disk on your mothers desk" Yamato asked his son with a polite and friendly tone that he always had in his voice.

"Well there's nothing else on my time table considering I was banned from Ethics and IT classes" Gekido said lazily rubbing his eyes.

"I still cant get over the look on your mothers face when she heard that you threw a computer out of the class window, she almost had a heart attack when she heard that you punched the ethics teacher for his comment on coordinators" Yamato laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah yeah I know I kissed my scholarships goodbye with that one, still it was dumb luck that mom's connected and that Athna actually likes our family" Gekido spat when he said the name Athna a habit he had whenever he referred to the famous lion of orb.

"See you later Gekido, we'll tell Barkevsky in Mathematics that you might be late" Katrina said waving at Gekido who lazily waved back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the colony a young Coordinator child by the name of Kira Yamato sighed as his teacher Professor Kato had overworked him. Even if he was a coordinator Kira still got tired and bored of doing nothing but work and most of the work the Professor gave him wasn't even part of their curriculum. A green mechanical bird called Birdy perched itself on Kira's shoulder, a small smile crept across his mouth as he remembered the gift given to him by his good friend Athrun then shook the wonder of what Athrun was doing right now away as his friends walked over to him; they were Tolle Koenig and his girlfriend Miriallia Haw, and one of Kira's fellow coordinators Tachi Kusunagi, all of them attended Heliopolis technical college. The three walked to the bus stop where they would wait for their transport to the college for the class they would have today. While they waited they met the one-sided love of Kira's life, Flay Alster a girl who screamed beautiful as soon as you'd laid eyes on her. 

"Hey tell her about Sai's letter" One of Flays friends urged her.

"What letter?" Miriallia asked

"Flay got a letter from Sai Argyle" Flay's other friend stated.

Kira couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the rest of the conversation as a car transport parked at the station.

"Excuse me but are you taking this one?" The Raven-haired woman behind Kira asked him snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh no go ahead" Kira said moving out of the woman's way and allowing her to pass with several other men since the transport that would take them to the technical college.

As Tolle, Miriallia, Kira and Tachi sat in the transport as it drove to the college Tachi noticed the distracted look on Kira's face.

"Don't look so glum Kira, Flay might not even like Sai so if the marriage doesn't work out then it's your big chance" He said patting Kira's shoulder.

"Tachi's right Kira, I'll interrogate Sai about this letter and find out what's up" Tolle said grinning.

"It's an historically proven fact, arranged marriages never work out"

"How many famous arranged marriages do you know of then?" Miriallia asked Tachi smirking, as he cluelessly looked up in the air a clear sign that he was in deep thought.

When the four teens arrived at Professor Kato's lab Kuzzey Buskirk, Sai Argyle and Tachi's sister Kizagi greeted them. While Tolle playfully pulled Sai into a headlock asking him about the love letter he wrote for Flay Kira and Tachi turned their eyes to the girl leaning against the wall of the lab, she was wearing a green coat with a brown hat covering the top portion of her face. With Kira it was more out of curiosity while with Tachi it was more of a sense of déjà vu.

Tachi's sense of déjà vu was right to have because the blonde haired girl was Cagalli Yula Athna, the daughter of the lion of orb.

* * *

Gekido ran from his house to Morgenroute carrying the blue floppy in his pocket and his adopted fathers lunch box with his hand. He almost laughed at how eager Yamato would be to get to work and forgetting some of the most important things, his lunch, and important data for mobile frames. 'Even that case with his underwear' Gekido shuddered. The aggressive natural arrived at the factory to find the usual workers scurrying around working around a massive figure that was covered by a massive white cloth. He looked around for his adoptive father and waved to Yamato as he saw him talking with a few other Orb mechanics. 

"Ah Gekido good to see you, come over here" Yamato said waving in a friendly mannered that always sickened the aggressive teenager.

Gekido walked over to the group of mechanics scaring all except for Yamato with his stride. The boy would always look as if he was going over to hit someone and with his thuggish appearance those who would first meet him were always frightened by him.

"Ah ham and cheese mayo sandwiches, your mother still makes great sandwiches" Yamato said sniffing at the unimpressive sandwiches.

_My "dad" is the kind of guy who accepts and lives life out to the fullest, name a roller coaster and he's ridden it, name a food and he's eaten it, name a piece of music and he's listened to it so on and so forth etc! Yamato loves a lot of things, even the woman's sandwiches that I've almost chocked on._

"She isn't my mom, I got that disc you wanted too" Gekido said reaching into his pocket and removing a green book and pen. He drew a page then scribbled inside it before closing the book and returning the items to his pocket where he then removed the blue disc Yamato had asked for.

"Ah thank you Gekido, hold onto it there's something I'd like to show you" Yamato said walking into the crowd of mechanics with Gekido shrugging his shoulders and following on.

_Here he goes again showing me one of his inventions, I've been late for school twice because of this!_

"The plans were sent to me by an Athrun Zala in the Plants, he's about your age and he already came up with quite an impressive line, he calls it Haro!" Yamato explained as he walked over to a table with a round blue robot connected to various wires, which were connected to a computer.

Gekido looked at the round object curiously as Yamato began typing on the computer. Suddenly the Haro's eyes glowed and it came to life bouncing around the table flapping its round "ears" and yelling out "HARO!" in a cute voice.

"What do you think? This time next year there may be a Haro like this in every home in Orb!" Yamato said smiling.

Gekido's skin became red in fury as he diverted his gaze away from the bouncing robot. He growled as the machine continued to yell out its name.

"AAAAGH SHUT THAT THING UP BEFORE I SMASH IT TO PIECES!!!!" Gekido yelled out and Yamato immediately turned the Haro off knowing that when Gekido said he was going to do something he would keep his word. "I don't believe you, you dragged me away from school to look at this thing, you know how much I hate cute!" Gekido growled.

"So sorry Gekido, your right I shouldn't have done that, but please let me make it up to you and show you something else we were working on, I'll tell you that Athrun Zala boy was a genius to come up with the Haro!"

"If you like them so much then make one for your self" Gekido said.

"I already did, that little guy there will be going home this time tomorrow" Yamato said smiling.

"You didn't…you mean I'm going to have to put up with that thing twenty four seven?" Gekido asked, his face red with fury.

"Of course, if you want you can take it to school"

"HELL NOOO!!" Gekido yelled.

_I hate cuteness; it's the enemy in my one-man war of life!_

"Oh wait I had just forgotten, we're working on something quite important so I'm afraid we have to maintain secrecy, looks like you'll have to go back to school" Yamato said disappointed.

Gekido was about to yell at his adoptive father for wasting his time when suddenly the colony shook.

* * *

Miles away from the Morgenroute factory a battle had erupted between an Earth Alliance convoy and soldiers of ZAFT. The Earth Alliance was transporting three of its prototype mobile suits, the transport trucks that were carrying the three mobile suits, the Blitz, Buster and Duel came under fire from a volley of machine gun fire from the ZAFT squad that included twenty or so green coat pilots and five red coat pilots, one of the red coats threw a grenade into the Earth soldiers and the resulting explosion either consumed them or threw them back, those who were still alive were shot before they could recover. 

"The spy reported six models, the other three must still be inside the factory, Yzak, you and Nichol and Dearka get these models out of here, Rusty and I will meet the spy inside the Earth forces factory as planned" One of the red suited pilots said reloading his assault rifle.

* * *

As ZAFT's green winged mobile suits started to drop down onto the colony the two red class pilots ran to the Earth Forces factory followed by five green pilots. While this was happening, at the technical college Kira and his friends initial shock quickly turned to panic as they ran towards the exits of the college. 

"What's going on" Sai asked a random passer by.

"ZAFT mobile suits have dropped into the colony, any thing other than that I don't know" The man said before continuing his run.

"What the hell, this is supposed to be neutral territory what is ZAFT doing?" Tachi asked hugging his sister protectively.

While Kira's friends made a hasty escape the brown haired coordinator noticed Professor Kato's guest running the opposite way. He ran after him ignoring Tachi's yells.

"Go back to the others I'll be fine" the guest said.

Kira finally caught up and grabbed the guests arm "That way leads to a dead end!" he said.

"Stop tailing me you'd better run back to the others"

At that moment an explosion on the surface created a strong wind that blew the guests hat off revealing him to be…

"You're a girl!" Kira said confused.

The blonde haired girl frowned and raised her voice to the young coordinator "What did you think I was jack ass?" she asked an embarrassed Kira.

* * *

In the factory district very close to the college ZAFT soldiers had not only attacked the secret EA factories but the Orb factories as well thinking that they were allied with the EA. While two Black GINN high manoeuvre types shot any missile trucks that were in the area a group of ten ZAFT soldiers ran into the factory shooting the scientists and guards. 

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Gekido yelled hiding under cover with the blue Haro bouncing around him.

Inside the cockpits of the GINN's were pilots wearing black flight suits.

"Those Orb bastard's helping the Earth Forces!" One of the pilots growled blowing apart two missile trucks with his GINN's rifle.

"The Le Creuscet team can keep the Natural machines we're going after this one" The other much younger pilot said.

Yamato ran behind the cover of one of the ammunition boxes just as one of the factory security guards shot an incoming ZAFT soldier in the head. Gekido grinded his teeth together as a guard fell to the ground with bullet's piercing his body.

That wasn't the first time I had seen a dead body, hell the first body I saw was much younger that the security guard was, I was used to the thought that there were people out there who wanted nothing more than to shoot Naturals and watch our world burn, the same of course applies to Naturals with Coordinators. Today sucked the moment I got out of bed, now these ZAFT bastards come into my colony my home and disrupt my way of life, well to hell with it

Gekido yelled as he rolled out of his hiding place grabbing the pistols of two dead orb soldiers. Without checking the ammo he let a volley of bullets fly upon two un suspecting ZAFT soldiers, one was unfortunate enough to get hit in the head while the other was clipped on the arm fell to the ground when a bullet pierced his knee cap.

"AGH SOMEONE GET THAT FUCKING BASTARD KID!!" The soldier yelled catching his comrade's attention.

"I am a bastard but I'm not a fucking bastard" Gekido said using the last bullet of his right hand pistol to pierce the soldiers helmet and skull.

"Great shot boy!" The last of the security guards said reloading his pistol.

"Don't you guys have any other weapons beside Socom's?" Gekido asked hiding behind the cover as the ZAFT soldiers fired away.

"Most of our budget has gone into building the machine we're storing here, some of us have had to bring in guns from home" The guard explained rising up to shoot at the soldiers.

"Gekido Jaeger I'm Yamato's son!" Gekido said shaking the guards gloved hand.

"Samuel Briggs call me Biggs everyone does" The guard said removing his hat to let his red hair loose.

"What the hell are you people building here anyway?" Gekido asked firing a blind shoot that only drew one of the ZAFT soldiers back towards cover.

"Classified kid, HEY YAMATO WE NEED TO GET THE SUIT ONLINE NOW!!!" Biggs yelled at Yamato who was holding the blue Haro keeping it silent.

"I cant fly it, I may be a coordinator but the only knowledge I have is of it's design, the suit doesn't have any weapons apart from its Vulcan guns" Yamato stated putting his hand over his head and ducking as a bullet flew over him.

"Bastards attacking a neutral colony, orb may be weak but I WONT STAND FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR!!" Gekido yelled standing up and firing at the ZAFT soldiers hitting one in the chest and shooting another in the gut.

"REILLY!!" A female soldier yelled as she watched her fellow soldier choke out blood.

"QUICKLY GET THE COVER OFF WHERE'S CAMILE I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!!" One of the mechanics yelled ordering the other mechanics around.

Gekido looked at the gigantic heap they had covered by a sheet then widened his eyes in awe as the scientists removed the cover revealing a magnificent humanoid mobile suit. However unlike the GINNS of the ZAFT forces this mobile suit had two eyes and an apparent mouth with a V shape antenna on its aerodynamic style helmet design. It's chest and shoulders were bulky compared to its light weight looking legs and arms, on its chest armour were the cockpit was positioned was the banner of the country of Orb, on its back were a pair of retractable jet wings with thrusters. Gekido's mouth dropped to the floor at the brilliance of the machine.

* * *

However elsewhere Cagalli Yula Athna did not display awe at the three mobile suits lying in the Earth Forces hanger. She fell on her knees with tears welling up in her eyes. 

"FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US ALL!!" She yelled foolishly attracted the attention of one of the Earth forces soldiers down below.

Lieutenant Murrue Ramias instinctively turned around and shot at the two teens with her rifle. Luckily for them however she missed and the kids ran in the direction of the shelters.

"Come on crying wont help you now run!" Kira said to the girl practically dragging her with him as they ran to the nearest shelter. "You see some people have evacuated here" he told the girl as they finally reached the shelter.

"Is there someone out there?" A man asked inside the shelter through its intercom system.

"Yes my friend and I need to get inside please open the door?" Kira asked politely trying his best not to panic.

"Two of you?"

"That's right"

There was a short pause before the man answered "We're already full there's shelter 37 in the left block can you make it there?" Kira grinded his teeth at the mans question knowing that he had to go back through the fighting.

"Can you at least take my friend she's just a girl?" Kira asked.

"Ok!"

"Hey wait" Cagalli said as the boy grabbed her arm forcing her into the shelter.

"There's no time to argue about it don't worry I'll go to the other shelter" Kira said closing the door of shelter ignoring Cagalli's cries as the elevator took her down into the shelter.

* * *

"RUSTY!!" Athrun Zala yelled seeing one of his academy friends gunned down by an Earth forces soldier. 

The blue haired red pilot yelled as he ran out of his cover and shot all his bullets into the soldier avenging his friend's death. Athrun then fired at the brown haired woman standing on the suit known as the Strike, the shot merely clipped her shoulder and Athrun cursed drawing his combat knife.

* * *

Kira had tried running back to the college but the Earth Forces soldier told him that that way would be a dead end. Which Kira soon believed as an explosion ran through the corridor he was ready to run through. Following the woman's orders he jumped off the railing and onto the mobile suit. As soon as the soldier fell to the floor with a bullet in her shoulder Kira immediately ran to her aid ignoring the red pilot coming towards him.

* * *

As the two coordinators eyes met shock overcame both youths at whom they saw. They had separated as friends and in the midst of the war they met again. Athrun had given Kira a gift, Birdy which he still kept to this day. 

"Athrun!"

"Kira!"

Their reunion was cut short as Ramius got up off the floor and aimed her pistol at Athrun who made a hasty retreat towards the cockpit of the Aegis. Murrue grabbed Kira and threw him into the Strike's cockpit before she too climbed into the pilots seat. Kira watched Murrue Ramias run through the activation sequence of the mobile suit. Murrue turned to he side screens seeing the Aegis arise as the factory began exploding and much to her surprise she saw the demonic looking X104 Massacre rise next to the Aegis.

'Whose piloting the Massacre G-weapon?' she wondered.

* * *

At the Orb factory! 

"WHERE'S THE PILOT FOR IT!!!" Bigg's yelled at Yamato and the other five remaining Orb mechanics.

"We don't know he was supposed to be here earlier unless he was caught in the attack too" Yamato said stroking the Haro.

"Damn it forget it then, I'll pilot it, kid thanks for your help" Biggs said to Gekido patting him on the shoulder.

"Wait Bigg's you'll need the data on Gekido's disc to activate the AI" Yamato said.

Gekido removed the blue disc and gave it to the security guard realising that it was probably central to Bigg's piloting the machine effectively. Biggs returned Gekido's thumbs up with a casual salute, then he began climbing up the ladder towards the cockpit of the orb aligned mobile suit. However he didn't notice the female ZAFT soldier who had spent the last five minutes trying to comfort her dying companion.

"BASTARD YOU KILLED REILLY!!" She yelled hysterically shooting at Biggs hitting him multiple times in the back.

Gekido widened his eyes in shock as Bigg's fell slamming into the ground; he then turned his attention to the ZAFT soldier who was fumbling as she reloaded her gun. The young natural ruthlessly pulled the trigger of his gun sending a bullet flying through the woman's head. He ran to Bigg's side supporting him and staring at his penetrating gun shot wounds.

"SHIT!!" Gekido banging his fist against the mobile suits leg.

"Kid, how good are you at adapting?" Bigg's asked the child weakly.

"Idiot save your strength"

"If you're the best there is at adaptation at change then get inside that machine, without a pilot it's just an empty shell without a purpose, and you and I both know that no one here could pilot that thing, take it and give it a purpose" Bigg's forced the disc and a photo into Gekido's hand, the photo was off a woman and a small child on the beach. "My wife Maria and my son Dwayne, if you meet them tell them I love them and I always will!" Bigg's eyes closed and Gekido grinded his teeth together.

"Damn you old man!" He growled as he got up off the floor putting the disc and photograph in his pocket and taking Bigg's pistol.

He climbed up towards the machine quickly followed by a crying Yamato and Haro. Gekido sat on the cockpit seat looking at the inside of the machine, he had only been inside an Orb machine once when his dad had taken him to work, and this cockpit was different from other machines, it was bigger fitting the bigger chest of the mobile suit, it had numerous compartments to the side and back of it filled with medical and survival equipment as well as a grey flight suit. Determination filled Gekido's eyes as he began going through the activation method on the manual, letters and words appeared on the activation screen and Gekido only remembered each of the first letters of the words coming up with an affective name for these new type of weapons.

"Gundam!" Gekido growled as he inserted the blue disc into a slot.

"Welcome pilot!" A voice said on the computer, "Generator is filled to capacity, head mounted Vulcan guns fully loaded, hydraulics and flight systems operating at maximum efficiency, Operating system readjustment sixty percent complete, Arc beam shield unusable at present time, universal adaptors ready for use, phase shift ready for activation at your will pilot!"

"The names Gekido, do you have one AI?" Gekido asked the computer aggressively.

"I have a designation if that's what you mean, serial number…"

"Forget it, I'll just call you Bigg's!" Gekido interrupted.

"Very well my designation is Bigg's" The computer stated.

"And this thing will be called Gundam…Purpose!" Gekido stated as he pushed a button and outside the Gundam's phase shift armoured activated.

The chest armour of the Purpose changed from grey to white and light blue, its legs over between its knee joints and waist armour turned white while the rest of its lower body turned dark red and navy blue, the machines arms turned red while its hands changed to a red colour and the wings and thrusters on its back turned white and blue, finally its eyes glowed green, its antenna turned gold and its head changed to a complete red and white colour. Gundam Purpose stumbled about inside the factory before it stood up straight turning its eyes to the GINN's outside.

_They came to our country looking for a fight, Orb's weak but I wont stand for it, not anymore I'm getting into this war and STOPPING IT NOW!_

Next Chapter 2: "its name is G-weapon…Gundam sounds cooler"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. There wont be so much changing perpectives in the next few chapters considering Gekido will join up with Kira and the rest of the main Archangel crew. There will be some changes, certain characters wont die and of course OC characters will be introduced in some chapters. This'll be a Kira and Flay romance fic and at this point I'm not sure whether I'll pair sweet hearted Lacus up with the aggresive Gekido (some thoughts would be appreciated), tell us what you think and dont be afraid to criticise just dont post really bad flamers --! 


	3. It's name Gundam

Disclaimer: Dont own Gundam Seed or its characters and Mechas

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 2: its name is Gundam

_This machine is incredible, though it wouldn't of killed Orb to give it some weapons_

Gekido took a quick glance of a page from the manual and pushed forward on the flight sticks. The Gundam Purpose flew towards the two Black GINN's at incredible speed, the machine pulled its fist back smashing into the head of one of the GINN's while shooting the other with its Vulcan guns. Then the Gundam hovered in midair merely taking a volley of bullets from the GINN's rifle as it spun round and smashed its foot straight into the stomach of the ZAFT machine sending it crashing to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING MADE OF!!" one of the GINN pilots yelled.

One of the black GINN's got up off the floor discarding its rifle and drew its sword. It swung the blade at the Gundam, which flew to the side avoiding the blade.

"This thing it's like riding a roller coaster!" Gekido said pulling the flight controls back and pressing a few buttons on the keyboard browsing through any weapon he had. "WHAT THE HELL WHY DOESN'T ORB BELIEVE IN WEAPONS!!"

"Because weapons cause more war" Yamato pointed out.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION OLD MAN!!" Gekido yelled.

Purpose flew to a stop beside the second Black GINN back handing it as it got up off the floor. The Black GINN standing in front of the Purpose activated its thrusters flying towards the Gundam with its sword ready to swing. This time the sword connected sending sparks flying around the streets of the colony as the one eyed giant hacked at Orbs new mobile weapon.

"I CANT POUND THESE GUYS TO DEATH I NEED A WEAPON!!!" Gekido yelled.

"You could aim the Vulcan cannons at the GINN's cockpit or head camera or you could take the enemies weapon and use it against him" The Ai computer Bigg's said.

Gekido blinked cursing himself for his stupidity. As the GINN raised its sword once more the Purpose raised its arm up catching the blade on its wrist, the Purposes other hand grabbed onto the GINN's shoulder and Gekido pulled the controls back activating the Gundam's thrusters while holding the GINN's sword and shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" The ZAFT pilot yelled in utter shock as the Purpose tore its GINN's sword arm off.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCH!!" Gekido yelled in triumph as it swung the GINN's sword at the enemy mobile suit.

The GINN desperately flew away from the Purpose firing at the machine with its rifle.

"I AM A MEMBER OF THE ELITE BLACK STORM UNIT YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME YOU BASTARD NATU…!" however the pilots words were interrupted as the Purpose flew forward running the blade straight through the GINN's cockpit crushing the unfortunate pilot.

"NO WAY!!" The last of the pilots yelled watching in disbelief as his partners motionless GINN fell to the floor.

Gekido panted growling inside the cockpit of the Purpose, Yamato was taken aback by his adopted sons behaviour and amazing ability to adapt, he remembered a time when he had taken the boy to a riding course back at Orb. Without an instructor Gekido merely read a book about riding and went through a trial and error riding session, which by the end of he had eventually, became a better rider than even the instructor.

_I only rode once; I'm not a jockey!_

Gekido roared as he pushed the Purpose forward swinging the sword at the remaining black GINN. However the GINN flew up making a quick retreat, Gekido yelled shooting the Purpose's Vulcan guns.

"COWARD YOU INVADE OUR COUNTRY AND RUN AWAY!!! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!" Gekido yelled out but the GINN was already out of sight. "You come here destroying our homes, disrupting our way of life, killing our people!" Gekido whispered squeezing the controls thinking of the dead Biggs.

"What should we do Gekido?" Yamato asked.

"HARO!" The Haro squeaked.

"I wanna fly around for a while, get the hang of this piloting thing" Gekido said calmly for one of the first times in his life.

Yamato and the Haro cheered enjoying the ride they were on. Gekido was rather clumsily flying the Purpose above the streets of the colony much like a bird flying for the first time. Gekido turned red in anger as the cheering of his excited and too enthusiastic passengers was driving him insane.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!!" he yelled silencing Yamato and the Haro.

"I agree it is hard for pilot Gekido to concentrate with both of you cheering" Biggs said.

"Thank you at least someone sees some sense" Gekido threw his arms in the air then quickly held the controls steady as the mobile suit nearly crashed into the ground.

"I am detecting mobile suit signatures on my radar Gekido, I have them identified as a GINN and the other is the same phase shift type as this one" Biggs said and Gekido took a closer look at his screen seeing a GINN and a blue and white Gundam locked in combat, the GINN appeared to have the advantage until miraculously the performance of the Gundam suddenly changed.

* * *

Miguel Aiman cursed from his GINN's cockpit; this Natural machine was doing poorly at first even with that revolutionary phase shift armour Miguel sensed victory for himself. But the movement of the GINN suddenly changed punching the GINN into one of the buildings. 

"What the hell?" Miguel wondered out load as his GINN rose from the rubble switching from its sword to the 75mm heavy machine gun.

The GINN blasted at the Strike as it ran to the side removing its armour Schneider knives from the compartments on its legs. Miguel was ready to fly back to avoid the machine when his radar alerted him to an incoming mobile suit. At that moment he made a rookie mistake, he looked at it. The knives of the armour Schneider pierced the GINN's shoulders sending sparks flying around the street deactivating the machines rifle arm. Miguel opened the cockpit door setting the GINN's auto destruct sequence hoping that the enemy machine would be destroyed in the blast as he retreated on foot.

* * *

Gekido widened his eyes as the GINN exploded sending the Earth forces machine toppling to the ground before it managed to get up. Shrugging his shoulders he flew down towards it.

* * *

When Kira opened the cockpit of the Strike to be welcomed by Mir, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, Tachi and his sister he knew that a long-winded explanation was needed. 

"Hey is that woman hurt?" Tachi asked referring to the Strike's passenger the unconscious Murrue Ramias.

"She was shot in the shoulder" Kira said.

"Come on lets get her out of that cockpit and tend to her wound"

When the students removed Murrue from the Strike's cockpit their eyes suddenly turned towards the skies as the Gundam Purpose flew over them.

* * *

"Judging from their clothing and stance the seven young ones are civilians, perhaps students from the nearby technical college, the woman may be a factory worker from Morgenroute" Biggs said. 

"That woman does not work for Morgenroute, I now every single worker by name and face and that woman does not work for Morgenroute, Gekido isn't that Tachi and Kisagi down there?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah that is them, what the hell could do be doing here and with another one of these machines, I'll land this thing next to that other mobile suit" Gekido said.

The children watched in awe as the magnificent machine landed next to the Strike posing in a kneeling position as its red, blue and white amour turned grey like the Strike's. The cockpit of the machine opened and the Haro was the first to float out of the cockpit, Gekido and Yamato soon followed much to the shock of Kisagi and Tachi.

"Gekido, dad what are you guys doing here?" Tachi asked.

"Aaaaww look it's so cute!" Kisagi squealed clutching the Haro petting it.

Trust Yamato's little princess to suddenly change from a fear full schoolgirl to a Haro glomper at the sight of the thing, the apple really hasn't fallen far from the tree

"It hasn't has it Kisagi, it is truly the number one toy for kids to have" Yamato said patting the machine with his daughter.

Gekido growled in anger shaking his head then turning his attention to the unconscious form of Murrue Ramias. He kneeled down beside her looking at the pistol in her holster, then to her shoulder wound.

"Do any of you guys have a med kit on you?" Gekido asked the students who shook their head.

As Gekido walked back to the Purpose Kira, Kuzzey, Tolle, Mir and Sai examined Gekido wondering who he was.

"Hey Tachi what's with the guy with the perma frown who is he?" Tolle asked.

"He's my adoptive brother Gekido, I told you guys about him remember?" Tachi asked.

"You mean that's the guy who threw his computer out of a window, and the guy whose hair you dyed pink?" Kuzzey asked nervously.

Gekido's ears twitched and instinctively he ran back towards his adopted brother punching him in the gut sending him to the floor coughing. Casually he then walked back towards the cockpit of the Purpose and began looking through the compartments, he removed a small med kit and began walking back to the sight and shoved the kit into Kira's hands.

"I'm no expert with first aid and I'm pretty sure that it'll take a while for the old man to get out of his petting fit, so I'll leave that to you…" Gekido said then paused waiting for the brown haired boy to give his name.

"Kira Yamato, you must be Tachi's brother its good to meet you" Kira said politely.

"Not really and I'm not his brother" Gekido replied coldly leaving a shock struck Kira as he returned to the Purpose's cockpit.

"Man your brothers scary Tachi" Kuzzey said as he and Sai helped the coughing Tachi up.

"Welcome back pilot Gekido" Biggs said as Gekido sat in the chair of the cockpit.

"Biggs what can you tell me about the black GINN's that I faced earlier?" Gekido asked.

"Judging from their colouring they were most likely from an elite Special Forces unit called Black Storm, those were High Manoeuvre type GINN's designed mainly for manoeuvres to avoid attacks, from my databanks the Black Storm is led by a commander Dagger Thanos, he has fought in many battles and before he became a white coat he was a green coat pilot whose sortie list included battles at Endymion and Junius seven where after failing to protect the colony there he destroyed the entire Earth Alliance fleet that was attacking the colony by himself, this earned him the nicknames Black Death because the numerous kills he claimed in the blackness of space, he was promoted and formed his own team, his ship earned the name Argo and his team was named Black Storm after a comment he made "our revenge for Junius will be as devastating as a storm" he had said, his ship and mobile suits are black in colour which is the only real identification the suits have on them"

"No ZAFT markings?"

"Not even that"

Gekido shook his head then climbed out of the cockpit to see Tolle and Kuzzey hanging around the Strike with Sai telling them to leave it be. The Natural scowled and merely ignored the two as he walked towards Kira and Miriallia.

"How's her condition?" Gekido asked.

"Luckily the bullet only grazed her arm, we've stopped the bleeding so she'll live" Kira said.

"You were the one piloting that mobile suit?" Gekido demanded more than asked.

Kira hesitantly looked at the floor thinking of a way out of talking to Gekido who he immediately had a bad feeling around. At first glance Gekido appeared to be your typical tough guy, or more of a bully, a bully that hated coordinators.

_Kira Yamato, my first impression of this guy is…that he's gay!_

"Well were you or not because I highly doubt that that woman there piloted it" Gekido growled growing impatient with the coordinator.

"Yes I was!" Kira said looking at the floor.

"What was that Kira?" Gekido asked grabbing the boy's hair and forcing Kira's eyes to look at his.

"I was piloting it" Kira said quickly.

"Good that's all I wanted to know, now how about you grow a pair and get dum and dummer away from your Gundam" Gekido said pointing his thumb towards Kuzzey and Tolle.

"I wonder why it turned grey" Kuzzey said.

"Maybe the main battery ran out of juice" Tolle said as he climbed out of the cockpit.

Suddenly a shot echoed through the air and a bullet hit the Strike just inches from where Kuzzey was standing.

"Get away from that machine" Murrue said sternly having regained consciousness.

"Hang on a second, those were the guys that got you out of the mobile suits cockpit" Kira said.

Murrue aimed her gun at Kira and ushered the group together, Gekido growled squeezing his fists together. Yamato stepped up to the woman with a stern expression on his face.

"I am Yamato Kuzunagi an engineer of Morgenroute Company, you are an Earth forces soldier aren't you?" Yamato asked Murrue surprising his children and adopted son with his professional voice that he rarely showed.

"Get back in line with the children Kuzunagi you have no authority here" Murrue said keeping her gun pointed at Yamato.

"Ok then!" Yamato said with a smile as he returned to the line.

Sweat drops ran down the back of the student's heads while Gekido's face became red with anger.

"YOU COWARD OF AN ADOPTIVE PARENT!!" Gekido yelled smacking Yamato across the side of the face.

"Now give me your names from the right!" Murrue ordered.

"My name is Sai Argyle!"

"Kuzzey Buskirk!"

"I'm Tolle Koenig!"

"And I'm Miriallia Haw!"

"Kisagi Kuzunagi!"

"Tachi Kuzunagi!"

Murrue turned her gun towards Kira and Gekido who merely narrowed their eyes at the earth officer.

"Kira Yamato!"

"Isn't it normally courtesy to give someone your name first, especially if your going to kill them, or are you going to give us some bull shit about us seeing a top secret secret of the Earth Alliance?" Gekido asked turning his frown into a full on glare that if looks could kill would be a very gruesome and bloody death.

"Your name!" Murrue said sternly.

"Gekido Jaeger!" Gekido growled.

"I am Murrue Ramias a Lieutenant of the Earth forces, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I can not permit any of you to leave" Murrue said.

Gekido twitched when the woman said this while the others had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you've witnessed a highly classified military project until I am able to notify the proper authorities who will then determine how the situation is to be handled you'll have no choice but to remain with me at all times" Murrue explained.

"Your kidding right?" Kuzzey asked.

"What bull that's the biggest joke of all" Tolle said.

"I KNEW IT TOTAL BULL!!" Gekido yelled in triumph.

"In case you haven't noticed we're citizens of Orb so we're neutral, we have nothing to do with the military or your war" Sai said

"And that are the Earth Forces doing here in the first place?" Tolle asked.

Murrue grinded her teeth together and fired a shot into the air. "SHUT UP!" She yelled "Look around you, can you really distance yourself from the situation and say that your neutral, the fact of the matter is that the Earth Alliances greatest military secret was here and you've seen it, I can not permit any of you to leave with this knowledge so its just something you'll have to deal with" Murrue said.

While the other civilians stood dumbstruck Gekido merely burst into laughter. Murrue pointed her gun at the youth standing her ground in case he was pulling some kind of trick.

"Wow my first impression on every officer in the Earth Alliance military is that you're all a bunch of idiots" Gekido said smirking. "Sure we have to deal with the fact that we've seen a military secret but in case you haven't noticed so have your enemy so it really doesn't make a difference whether or not we know about the secret, a bunch of high schoolers and a Naïve mechanic aren't much of a threat or are we all you can handle?"

Murrue narrowed her eyes already developing a dislike of this character, but still he did bring up a valid point a point her teacher Admiral Halberton would have wanted her to realise the enemy had already seen the Strike and now had in their possession the other five G-weapons.

"But that doesn't mean we cant help each other get through this situation after all we are involved in this war now plus I seriously doubt you could get to nearby Earth forces on your own, I'll help you plus you can force the others to help you since you have the gun" Gekido said.

Murrue nodded her head then lowered her gun. Over the course of the next few hours Murrue had ordered the kids to get the trucks with the Strike's striker packs while Kira tried contacting any EA forces in the area.

"Attach the launcher pack to the Strike, it should increase the range of the radar" Murrue said and Sai nodded driving the trailer he was driving behind the Strike.

The Launcher Strike pack attached to the Strike's back and shoulder and an aerial extended increasing the radios range. Kira spoke into the radio trying to contact any Earth forces that were in the area; Murrue sat on a chair overlooking the whole operation of gathering the extra weapons and ammunition for the Strike. Gekido meanwhile was overlooking the Purpose's advanced radar, he sat in the cockpit with his arms crossed unlike the other students he wasn't even thinking about the current situation, he had always suspected that sooner or later Orb would get involved it was an inevitability.

"Pilot Gekido you seem distracted" Biggs said.

"Yeah I am aren't I?" Gekido asked rhetorically then sat up alert as the radar beeped.

Kira too went alert as his radar detected and incoming threat. An explosion blew a hole in the colony and a white CGUE and a damaged Mobius Zero flew into the colony. The Mobius fired at the CGUE with its Linear cannon but the CGUE easily dodged the shot and sliced the cannon off with its sword.

"DAMN IT!" Mu La Flaga yelled flying his smoking Mobius away from the CGUE whose attention seemed to be drawn to the two Mobile suits on the colonies surface. 'That bulky one is that another one of the prototypes?' Mu wondered staring at the Gundam Purpose.

Rau Le Creascet smirked at this perfect opportunity to either eliminate the Strike or assess its combat data. His eyes however were focused on the other mobile suit. "It seems the spy made a mistake" he said to himself then looked at the Orb symbol on the Purpose's chest, "We wont interfere in the wars of other nations" Rau said amused at the Orb built mobile suit.

The CGUE flew down towards the mobile suits "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF HERE AND NOW!!" Rau yelled.

Kira yelled as he quickly activated the Strike's phase shift armour and pulled out the Agni impulse cannon.

"KIRA WAIT!!" Gekido shouted across the radio but his words were too late as Kira fired the cannon unleashing the Agni's devastating blue and red beam.

* * *

The beam flew towards the CGUE taking off its rifle arm and blowing a hole straight through the dome of the Colony. With its projectile weapons destroyed the CGUE was ready to retreat until an explosion again shook the colony, the Earth Alliance's advanced Mobile suit carrying battle ship the Archangel burst out the underground base that it had been hiding inside. Rau merely smirked before he retreated. 

"Well it seems the spy from the Black Storm unit was more reliable than I first thought" He said to himself as he flew back to his battleship the Vesalius to discuss how to appropriately deal with the Archangel.

As Rau Le Creascet exited his CGUE he looked at the other mobile suits that had been stored in the hanger. The Vesalius a nasca class vessel held six mobile suits in general, with two GINN's, his CGUE and Miguel Aiman's custom unit the Aegis and the Massacre had been stored on the Vesalius while the other three captured units were docked inside the Gamow.

"Establish contact with the Black Storm unit" Rau said as he entered the Bridge.

The communications officers nodded their heads and began typing on their computers. Rau took a seat just next to the Vesalius's captain Ades.

"What happened inside the colony?" Ades asked the masked Commander.

"The spies reports were right not only was there six prototypes mobile suits but a legged battleship in which they could operate from, however he didn't tell us of another mobile suit" Rau explained leaning back on his chair.

"Yes Aiman told us of the other unit"

At that moment a mans face appeared on the screen, though he was young possibly in his twenties his blue eyes held much experience, unlike other commanders he wore a completely black uniform styled after ZAFT clothing but devoid of any markings of rank, his red hair was medium but the fringe partly covered his left eye.

"What is it you want Commander Le Creascet?" The commander asked.

"I would liked you to report on your mobile suits progress" Rau said.

"Only one of the High manoeuvre type GINN's I sent in returned, apparently the second unit was destroyed by a mobile suit they discovered inside a Morgenroute factory, according to the surviving pilot the suit only possessed Vulcan guns and phase shift armour though its thrusters made it as fast as the manoeuvre type GINN's, the second pilot was killed with his own sword"

"So this new one can use our own weapons against us, thank you for the information Commander Thanos now I'd also like you to explain why your spy is on my ship?" Rau asked.

Thanos narrowed his eyes at the masked man not even hiding his dislike of the man "He will pilot the Massacre unit and since he's part of the Black Storm unit he wont be under your command, this new ship he has told me about poses a problem, I suggest we eliminate it here and now" he said.

"Of course Commander Thanos, we will assist you in this, we do have two GINN's left as well as Aiman's repaired GINN I am sure that he is ready for some revenge after his defeat"

"All of my pilots are eager to avenge the deaths of our comrades, we will follow your lead Le Creascet, Thanos out!" Thanos saluted the Commander and captain before switching the screen off and gathering his surviving five pilots.

Rau too gathered the pilots available on his ship, which included Athrun and Miguel. He noticed that something seemed to be distracted by something but he dismissed it and continued with the briefing.

* * *

"Apparently the legged ship is very dense, however their weapons systems are operated by computers so we don't need to expect much from them, Laurie and Giles will use M66 guided missiles and M69 particle cannons, Daniel are you willing to get revenge for Carter?" Thanos asked the surviving pilot of the High Manoeuvre type GINN. 

"Of course sir!" the pilot nodded his head.

* * *

Back in Heliopolis the crew of the Archangel rendezvoused with Murrue and Mu La Flaga. 

"It's good to see that your unharmed Lieutenant" Ensign Natarle Badgiruel said saluting Murrue.

"Thank god you managed to save the Archangel, is there any damage to the ship?" Murrue asked.

"Explosives were placed inside the factory but none of them damaged the Archangel, but the captain was killed in the explosions as well as the pilots for the G-weapons" Natarle explained.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, the ship I was originally assigned to was destroyed by ZAFT mobile suits, I request permission to come aboard" La Flaga said.

"Permission granted Lieutenant La Flaga, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramias now the acting captain of the ship" Murrue stated saluting last survivor of the Mobius corps.

"And I'm Ensign Natarle Badgiruel"

"I had always heard rumours that the ship would be amazing but nothing like this, I recognise one of those mobile suits as the Strike but what's the other one?" Mu asked turning his attention to the two grey suits standing on the catapult.

The cockpits of the mobile suits opened revealing Kira and Gekido who slid down towards the ground on the suits zip wires. There were a series of murmurs from the gathered grew men of the Archangel, while Kira looked nervous Gekido remained as stoic as ever.

"You kidding me right, the pilots of those weapons were kids, they've just learnt to shave and their piloting those things" The chief of the Archangels mechanics Kojiro Murdoch said.

Gekido growled hearing the mans words and was ready to ran at him until Yamato, Tachi and Kisagi held him back by his shoulders.

"AT LEAST WE KNOW HOW TO SHAVE!!!" Gekido yelled and the crew of the Archangel laughed as Murdoch's face lit up in anger.

"And who are these kids?" Mu asked tilting his head towards the children.

"They are high school children, the man is Yamato Kuzunagi a Morgenroute engineer, we'll have to question him later on the other G-weapon!" Murrue said and Mu nodded his head.

"But first there's another issue I'd like to bring up" Mu said walking towards the children, his eyes fixed on both Kira and Gekido. "You two are you Coordinators?" He asked and Gekido narrowed his eyes at three armed soldiers who had their hands to their guns.

"Yes I am a Coordinator I don't know about Gekido though" Kira said and the guns immediately turned to his direction.

Tolle and Gekido both stood in front of Kira; Tolle had his arms outstretched while Gekido put his hands to the guns he kept in his pockets.

"What the hell, Kira was piloting that thing a second ago, you must be out of your mind he isn't your enemy" Tolle said.

"Yeah now about you drop the guns before I kick your asses" Gekido said.

"Lower your rifles men, they are not enemies" Murrue said with authority in her voice.

"Lieutenant?" Natarle said expecting an explanation.

"Its nothing to really think about, this is a neutral nation after all and Orb has no quarrel with Coordinators so its likely that they came to Orb to avoid the current conflict" Murrue said.

"And I'm a first generation Coordinator" Kira said.

"Meaning your parents are Naturals, what about you?" Mu asked Gekido who as usual still had his perma frown.

"I'm not a coordinator, it doesn't exactly take a lot to pilot a machine like that especially with the AI it has on it" Gekido said.

"An AI!" Mu raised his eyebrows at the boys remarked.

"Yes it's the Gundam Purpose, I'm afraid we cant share any specifics with you considering it too is a secret of Orb, you officers and I will have much to discuss later but right now I'm afraid we should try getting a move on" Yamato said casually surprising the Earth Alliance soldiers with his laid back attitude and seemingly permanent smile.

"He's right, the Creascet and Thanos teams are waiting outside and if they attack us now we're finished" La Flaga said and Murrue nodded in agreement.

Murrue the current commander of the Archangel barked out orders to collect every bit of available equipment and water from the abandoned Morgenroute factories. Kira and Gekido got inside their Gundams and walked them into the hanger of the Archangel. While Kira abandoned his to be worked on by the Earth alliance mechanics Gekido stayed inside the cockpit reading the manual so he could better figure out the Purpose.

"Aren't there any weapons on this thing?" Gekido asked the computer AI with Murdock and a few other mechanics looking out side the cockpit intrigued by the layout of the cockpit as well as the AI computer.

"The only true weapon the Purpose has is its adaptors which allow it to interface with any known weapon, once you have touched a weapon of the ZAFT or earth forces I will assess the affective ness of the weapon and update the adaptors so you can use those weapons" Biggs stated.

"Could I use any of the Strike's weapons packs?" Gekido asked.

"Maybe if you disengaged your own flight pack then yes"

"I have a flight pack?" Gekido asked.

"Yes, it's already attached and enables an increase in speed and also the capability of flight in the Earths gravity" Biggs said.

"And what about this ark shield that I heard you talk about?"

"It is a defensive weapon that can only be used with the Purpose Gundam's advanced generator, once activated a barrier will be formed around the suit protecting it from beam attacks though it hasn't been fully assessed yet I would judge that it could take a direct attack from the fully charged Agni impulse cannon and still have enough power left for an entire battle" Biggs explained and the mechanics outside gasped in awe.

"HEY DO YOU GUYS MIND!!" Gekido yelled scaring the mechanics away except for Murdoch.

"Hey kid, your generator may be better then the Strikes but you still need to charge it" Murdoch said.

Gekido grinded his teeth together realising that Murdoch was right, he wouldn't last long if he lost power to the Purpose and he wouldn't last long by himself. He got out of the cockpit and nodded his head respectfully at Murdoch who nodded back. The youth joined the other Heliopolis teenagers inside one of the rooms of the Archangel. Haro screamed jumping at Gekido only to be thrown into Tachi who fell to the floor unconscious with a Haro imprint on his face.

"Gekido are you ok?" Kisagi asked her adoptive brother as he climbed onto the bunk bed noticing Kira on the bed next to his.

"Just peachy, you guys realise its too late now for us to get into one of the shelters now, they've most likely reached so high an alert that they wont be opening the doors up for anyone" Gekido said resting his head on his arms.

"But you guys heard what those Earth Alliance officers were talking about, this ship might be caught in the middle of a battle" Kuzzey said.

"And your scared that your gonna die, happens to everyone jumpy makes no difference when, besides I'll be protecting the ship since I assume Kira is too girly to get back in that machine" Gekido said.

"Don't make fun of Kira he isn't like you he doesn't enjoy fighting" Tachi said rising to his friends defence.

"Yeah unlike you we don't want a part of this war" Miriallia said.

"You may not have a choice" The teenagers turned their heads to see Murrue standing at the edge of the door wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform.

Gekido immediately jumped off his bed followed by Kira, Gekido ignored the fact that Kira may have heard his insults earlier.

"I'm not going back inside that thing, yes there is a war that is going on outside our world but we don't want any part of it, please don't get us any more involved" Kira said.

"I could always defend this ship by myself, then again it probably wouldn't be a long fight if I didn't have a wingman" Gekido said. "Kira we're going to get on a fight and will you say you didn't want anything to do with the war when they blow us out of the sky?" Gekido asked.

"This isn't fair!" Kira said grinding his teeth together.

"Neither are Coordinators doing all these amazing things but you don't hear me complaining about it, now become a man and give me some help defending this ship, the Purpose cant defend the ship on its own" Gekido said walking to the hanger followed by a very conflicted Kira.

The two boys floated into the cockpits of their machines as the alarms run for every crew men to get to their battle stations. On the bridge Murrue took command while Mu with his Mobius damaged took charge of the CIC. Most of the crew were reduced to shock as the monitors read that the enemies incoming were using type D equipment. First the Strike walked onto the linear catapult and compartments slid open revealing the Sword Strike pack, which latched onto the Strike's shoulder and back.

"A sword, that should help me avoid a repeat of last time" Kira said looking at the blue print of the Sword striker on his computer.

As the Strike was shot out of the Archangel the Purpose walked onto the catapult and the standard beam rifle and shield were made available.

"While it certainly doesn't have the power of the Agni or of ZAFT's own beam weaponry it is affective and you'll be able to fire it without worrying about damage to the colonies shaft" Biggs said and Gekido nodded his head.

The Purpose Gundam flew out of the Archangel meeting up with the Strike, which seemed to be waiting for the enemy, two GINN's one of which was orange and a red mobile suit similar in its head design to the Strike and Purpose.

"Athrun!" Kira said to himself remembering the mobile suit Aegis, the one that his once good friend Athrun Zala took.

Kira gripped the controls tightly grinding his teeth together, he didn't want to fight anyone let alone fight Athrun. Gekido however was shaking in excitement at the imminent battle. An explosion on the dome of the colony drew both pilots attention as they turned their heads to see three Black GINN's one of which was the high manoeuvre type that Gekido was unable to shoot down earlier.

"Kira I'll take on the orange GINN and the red Gundam you protect the Archangel and try not to get yourself shot" Gekido said pushing on the controls and flying towards the GINN's and the Aegis.

The Purpose fired its beam rifle at the ZAFT mobile suits, which scattered; the GINN flew past the Purpose while Miguel's custom GINN flew at the Purpose firing its rifle.

"Get behind it Athrun!" Miguel told Athrun over the radio.

The blue haired pilot nodded his head and aimed its rifle at the Purpose.

"Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders" Miguel said blocking a shot from the Purpose's rifle with the shield that his GINN used.

On the Archangel Natarle barked orders to ready the Igelstellungs and Gottfried's. The black GINN's flew towards the Archangel in a line formation.

"I love shooting at Naturals" One of the pilots Laurie said sadistically licking her lips.

"Your sick Laurie!" The pilot of the other black GINN said.

"Really you didn't say that last night!" She smirked.

"Cut the banter you two I'm going after that bulky mobile suit" Daniel the pilot of the High Manoeuvre GINN said.

"But Commander Thanos told us to focus on the Archangel" Giles said but his words fell upon deaf ears as the GINN flew towards the battle between Miguel, Gekido and Athrun.

"Let him go Giles if we're lucky the coward will get shot down"

"I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE!!" Daniel yelled firing his machine gun then his recoilless rifle. He threw both weapons away and drew his sword ready to take on the Purpose.

Gekido was thrown around the cockpit of the Purpose as the projectiles hit the Purpose in the back. The Purpose turned around just in time to thrust backwards avoiding the sword swipe from the HT-GINN. Helldart missiles flew at the ZAFT mobile suits attacking the Archangel but nothing could hit them, the GINN's kept well away from the bombardment of the Archangel's CIW's while Kira flew after Laurie's unit. Laurie's GINN aimed its particle cannon at the Strike and fired a green beam at the Earth alliance mobile suit. Kira dodged the beam but cursed himself as he saw the beam hit the support Shaft of the colony. He yelled as he drew the antiship sword and flew at Laurie's GINN.

"Laurie don't underestimate that suit" Giles said casually firing the missiles mounted on his GINN's legs.

The missiles impacted with the Archangels hull shaking it and causing most inside the hold onto their seats. Another missile flew into the Archangel this one from the Creascet team GINN. Kira swung the antiship sword at his target missing with each swing. Laurie laughed as she aimed the particle cannon at the strike and let fly with another beam. An explosion affect took place and Laurie nodded thinking she had destroyed the mobile suit until the smoke cleared and the Strike flew towards her having blocked the shot with it's shield. Miguel locked onto the Purpose and began firing his machine gun hitting the Purpose's phase shift armour.

"If I suffer enough hits the Phase shift armour will go off…DAMN IT!!!" Gekido yelled as the HT-GINN slammed its sword into the back of the Purpose sending it careening downwards.

The Aegis aimed its rifle at the Gundam and fired a single shot, however the Purpose flipped in midair blocking the beam with it's shield then firing at the Aegis with it's own rifle. Athrun dodged each shot with relative ease though the accuracy of the Purpose's pilot surprised him slightly.

'Is a coordinator piloting that thing too?' he wondered.

"I've got you!" Miguel said throwing his shield at the Purpose.

The Purpose batted the shield away and readied its rifle but much to Gekido's surprise the orange GINN flew into the Purpose slamming its foot into the Gundam. Gekido cursed as his rifle floated away from hit but quickly drew his attention to the HT-GINN flying towards him from the left side. Aiming it's Vulcan guns the Purpose unleashed a burst of Bullets on the black mobile suit hitting it's chest area with little affect.

"YOU KILLED CONNER NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!" Daniel yelled swinging his sword at the Gundam only to his shock for it to be grabbed by the machines bare hand.

"Your not facing a Mobile armour or any mobile suit, this is a Gundam TELL YOUR BUDDY THAT YOU FOUGHT THE GUNDAM PURPOSE WHEN YOU GET TO HELL!!" Gekido yelled firing his Vulcan guns at the GINN's cockpit holding it so that the mobile suit couldn't escape.

Daniel yelled as the bullets blew the GINN opened and he himself was torn to shreds by the giant gullets. Miguel grinded his teeth together putting his assault rifle on his hip and drawing his sword. The Purpose took the HT-GINN's sword and looked up at the orange GINN.

"Athrun go and attack the Legged ship, this guys mine" The magic bullet of dusk narrowed his eyes as his GINN posed with its blade much like a samurai.

The Purpose too posed with his sword pointing towards the orange GINN. Athrun flew away from the imminent battle wishing his fellow pilot and friend good luck. Inside Athrun felt regret as he looked upon the Strike fighting the Black Storm GINN's. Kira swung the antiship sword narrowly missing Laurie's GINN.

"You seem to be getting better Natural, time for a change of pace then" Laurie smiled flying towards the Strike avoiding the blade by flying up and stepping off it.

Both Athrun and Kira went wide-eyed as the GINN floated behind the Strike ready to finish it off which just a simple pull of the trigger.

"WATCH OUT LAURIE!" Giles yelled as three antiship missiles flew towards the GINN.

Laurie swung the GINN around and shot the particle cannon destroying the missiles and another part of the colony. The Strike turned around and pulled its beam boomerang out, Kira yelled as he threw the beam boomerang at the GINN. Laurie smirked as she easily dodged the beam weapon and aimed the cannon at the Strike again. What Laurie didn't now however was that it was a boomerang.

"LAURIE!!" Giles yelled as the boomerang sliced the GINN's legs off.

Laurie screamed as the Strike flew towards with its sword ready. Despite both Athrun and Giles pushing their mobile suits speed to their limits Laurie's GINN was sliced in half and both pieces exploded in front of their eyes. The explosion and the woman's scream across the radio didn't distract Miguel as he and the Purpose clashed their blades together. Mixtures of determination and pure enjoyment were in both pilots' eyes as they flew around the colony clashing blades. The orange GINN ran its blade against the surface of the Colony before slashing at the Purpose; the Purpose thrust its stolen blade forward narrowly missing the GINN as it flew backwards.

"Give me manual control of the Gottfried's" Mu said inside the bridge of the Archangel.

Mu aimed the guns at the Creascet team GINN and pulled the trigger. From the left Gottfried three massive beams flew into the GINN destroying it but the eyes of all the bridge crewmen widened as the beams flew into the support shaft of the Colony this time destroying it. Kira watched in horror as his home broke apart peace by piece. Miriallia diverted her eyes away from the view screen, the students had been watching the entire battle and now watched their home being broken to pieces, Haro took a more grim tone with its cries and Yamato actually frowned at the sight of the colony breaking apart.

"Oh god!" Tachi said falling on his knees while Kisagi cried.

The eyes of the duelling mobile suits turned to the surface of the colony as it started breaking apart. Both pilots cursed as the support shaft fell towards them and pieces of debris obscured their vision. Aegis and the Black Storm GINN flew away from the Archangel and the Strike both mobile suits clearly outmatched. Pretty soon the artificial light of the colony was gone and instead only the blackness of space and the debris of the shattered Colony remained.

Next Chapter 3: The journey to Artemis begins!

* * *

One out of many things I'll probably change, Miguel Aiman will live through the series as Gekido's rival. Thanks for reading this is my first time writing mobile suit combat scenes so tell us what you thought please! 


	4. Journey to Artemis Begins

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 3: Journey to Artemis begins

All those aboard the Archangel looked in shock at the floating junk that was once Heliopolis. Kira too seemed shell-shocked and was frozen on his seat. Gekido meanwhile was acting like he always did.

"Okay which idiot hit the support shaft?" he asked over the radio.

Mu La Flaga whistled innocently while the other crewmen looked as if they were ready to pounce on him.

"X-105 Strike do you read?" Natarle asked over the radio trying to get a response from the frozen Kira.

"HEY KIRA!!" Gekido yelled snapping Kira out of his trance.

"I'm okay…barely!" Kira said through the radio then lowered his head thinking about Heliopolis. 'Mom, dad did you get out all right?' he wondered then turned his attention to an Orb lifeboat that remained floating in space.

Gekido growled looking through the debris trying to find the orange GINN he faced earlier, the debris was interfering with the Purpose's radar and not even Bigg's sensors could detect the ZAFT machine. Miguel too was doing his best to try and see the Gundam but he was snapped out of his trance by a radio message from the Vesalius.

"Aiman can you see the Legged ship from where you are?" Ades asked, his face appearing on Miguel's upper screen.

"No captain I cant there's too much debris interfering with my radar plus its obscuring my vision" Miguel said.

"Very well return to the Vesalius and await further orders"

"Yes sir"

On the Black Storm units ship the Argos Commander Thanos addressed his three surviving pilots in the rec room. The pilots saluted their commander but Thanos merely waved his hand a signal for them to stand easy.

"Today we have lost precious comrades to those new machines, and of course in the fighting a supposed neutral nations colony was shattered, I don't want any of you to fear what may happen next, while true the council will not overlook it any case against us will claim no results, according to the recordings it was a shot from the Archangel that damaged the colony, a neutral colony that was building weapons for the enemy, we've lost Daniel, Laurie and Connor once we reach the Plants I will give you time off to grieve but for now I expect you to do your duty and assist the Creuscet team in pursuing the Legged ship, we will await their orders for now" Thanos said then dismissed the pilots leaving himself alone in the rec room.

He stared out at the black ness of space thinking of his lost team members.

'You'd better avenge them!' he thought of the pilot he had put in charge of the Massacre and had absolute faith that the Legged Ship and the mobile suits would not make it to wherever it was they were going.

* * *

"Artemis, that base with the Umbrella shield?" Mu asked Natarle who had suggested that they go to the Eurasian military base Artemis. 

"It is relatively close to our position, we can dock there and resupply before we move onto the lunar fleet" Natarle said bringing up a map of the area comparing their current position and the distance to Artemis.

"The Archangel is a highly kept military secret and we lack the identification codes for any of our own to recognise us, still that doesn't mean they wont help us once they hear of the situation" Murrue said and Natarle nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes but that still leaves the option of the Laurasia and the two Nasca class ships pursuing us" Mu said leaning back on his chair. "I've heard this is a fast ship but is it fast enough to outrun the ZAFT ships?"

"I don't think so, if we were attacked now we would be finished" Murrue said.

"Then I suppose we need to establish some confusion in the enemy forces, perhaps launch a decoy towards the moon base and make half of their forces pursue us there while we really make our way to Artemis" Mu said and Murrue nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Who authorised that?" Natarle asked on the radio.

"What's going on?" Mu asked.

Outside of the Archangel Kira's Strike was holding a damaged lifeboat and Kira was arguing with the ensign over what to do with it.

"Do you expect me to toss this thing back out there? It's damaged and it could be days before relief forces from Orb get here" Kira said.

"I'll authorise it!" Murrue sighed.

"But captain" Natarle said.

"We don't have the time to waste arguing over pointless matters, I have no intention of surrendering to the enemy, we'll go to Artemis!"

The Strike docked with the Archangel followed by a very hesitant Purpose.

_That orange GINN, next time I'll beat it_

As Kira climbed out of the Strike the Earth Alliance mechanics began to help out the passengers of the lifeboat and the first out was Flay Alster. Kira widened his eyes at the sight of his crush then gasped as Birdy flew out of his shirt towards Flay. Flay heard the chirping of the robotic bird and smiled in delight at the sight of Kira.

"Oh I know you your one of Sai's friends" She said and dived at Kira embracing the boy in a tight hug.

Gekido climbed out of his Gundam and turned his eyes to the sight before him.

_Seems my first assumption on Kira being gay is wrong…damn he's got good taste in women!_

"What happened to Heliopolis in the end?" Flay asked Kira, her eyes shining with tears. "I was with my friends Jessica and Misha in a store and when the attack happened we were separated"

The two teens floated inside the hanger and Flay stared at the Strike and Purpose Gundams widening her eyes in horror.

"This is a ZAFT ship isn't it what's going to happen to us?" Flay asked Kira.

"Don't worry this is an Earth Alliance ship, those mobile suits also belong to the Earth Forces" Kira said reassuring the girl that everything was safe.

"Correction the Strike belongs to the Earth Forces" Gekido said floating over to the two teens.

"And the other bulkier one is Orb's" Kira said.

"Nope it's mine now!" Gekido said crossing his arms. "So what's your girlfriends name?"

Kira blushed at the boys question while Flay shook her head "I'm not Kira's girlfriend, and just who are you?" she asked snobbishly.

"You're a rude one asking someone's name without giving your own" Gekido said deepening his permafrown.

_She's cute but I sense a witch within her heart_

"Flay Alster, your name please"

"Gekido Jaeger!"

"Hey Flay guess what, Sai and Miriallia are here too" Kira said stepping in before the two teenagers staring contest drew into a fight.

"Can you take me to them?" Flay asked and smiled when Kira nodded his head.

While Flay and Kira left for the rec room followed by the other Heliopolis citizens that had been on the boat, Gekido climbed back into the cockpit of the Purpose and reached into his pocket removing a book and pen. He scribbled on the book but then closed the book when Murdoch poked his head into the cockpit.

"Hey Gekido we're a little undermanned at the moment so would you mind maintaining your machine?" The man asked scratching the hair on his chin.

"Yeah it is my machine after all, Bigg's is there anyway I can remove the Orb symbol when I activate the phase shift armour?" Gekido asked the AI computer.

"I do have a program that lets you edit the colour of the phase shift armour, why?" Bigg's asked.

"I don't want to turn Orb into an enemy of ZAFT by fighting in a machine with its mark on" Gekido said putting his book back in his pocket.

"Very well, would you like me to remove the symbol or would you rather alter the phase shift colour yourself?"

"I'll do it myself!" Gekido pulled up the keyboard and began typing away.

After a rather tearful reunion with Sai and Flay the children from Heliopolis returned to one of the rooms leaving the other citizens in the cafeteria. They all stood and sat discussing the current situation.

"I hope we don't get involved in another battle, watching Gekido fight gets me worried…I don't want to lose my brother" Kisagi said and Tachi comforted his sister with a pat on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute that rude guy Gekido is your brother…and he fought in one of those mobile suits I thought he was bluffing when he said one of them belonged to him" Flay said.

"Well he's adopted but yeah I suppose you could call him our brother, and he was the one piloting the bulky mobile suit" Tachi said rubbing his sisters head.

"I get why Kira could pilot that Strike but how come Gekido can pilot that other machine? Is he really a Natural?" Kuzzey asked.

"Apparently when my parents adopted him a few years ago they ran blood tests in order to find his real parents, the blood tests confirmed that he's a natural" Tachi said.

"And we'll end the conversation there" Gekido said from the doorway.

The other students merely remained quiet, neither dared asked him what happened to his real parents, they all knew his temper and wouldn't dare ask him something as personal as whether he knew his parents.

"That La Flaga guy was on his way here earlier, he wanted me to relay a message that since Murdoch's tech crew is undermanned we're to handle our own machines" Gekido said to Kira who shook his head.

"My machine but I don't even want to get involved in this, why can't you defend the ship on your own?" Kira asked and both Tachi and Kisagi covered their ears as their adopted brother grabbed Kira's collar.

"I HAVENT GOT EYES ON THE BACK OF MY ASS I CANT FIGHT A WHOLE ARMY ON MY OWN!! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER TO DEFEND THIS SHIP AND EVERYONE ON BOARD SO TRY DOING YOUR PART INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND CRYING ABOUT ORB'S NEUTRALITY!!!" Gekido yelled at the brown haired boy.

Kira's expression remained shock and half of the people in the room had a mixture of fear of Gekido and concern for Kira. Kisagi closed her eyes hoping that her older brother wouldn't go starting a fight especially with one of her friends. Gekido growled and threw Kira against the wall; he threw his arms up in defeat walking out of the door.

_Neutrality what a load of bull, they cant even step up do defend themselves!_

Gekido walked through the corridors of the ship removing his book and scribbling on it before he stopped at the room Yamato was staying in. His adopted father was typing on the computer with Haro bouncing around beside him. The boy put his book back in his pocket and walked on towards the pilot's locker room, one of the lockers was open with the flight suit that had been store inside the Purpose hanging out of it. Gekido's flight suit was a grey and navy blue variation of the Orb pilots suits while most helmets had see through glass visors, Gekido's was blue and would obscure his face from view. He looked at himself in a mirror and chuckled to himself.

_Who ever thought I'd actually be following the advice of my therapists? Life's a funny thing you never know what will happen…I suppose if life wasn't full of its hard moments to keep you strong it wouldn't be worth living. I'll fight to protect this ship, protect my fellow orb citizens, plus I need to pay those guys back for attacking our home and kick that Orange GINN's ass._

The door of the locker room opened and much to Gekido's shock in stepped Kira. His expression seemed to be conflicted but Gekido sensed a new resolve in the boy's eyes. Kira stepped towards Gekido and offered him his hand.

"I'm sorry Gekido, your right I cant just stand back and let this ship be destroyed its filled with my friends, civilians as well as people I respect like La Flaga and miss Murrue, if at all possible I want to get a fresh start and become your wingman just until we get out of this situation" the coordinator explained.

Gekido smirked and shook the boys hand.

"Well the names Gekido Jaeger what's yours?"

"Kira Yamato!" Kira smiled.

"You should get a pilots suit from one of the lockers, their might be a uniform in there for you too, I'll probably try throwing mine into space when that Ensign isn't looking" Gekido said and Kira chuckled at the boys statement.

"My friends took what you said to heart and they've volunteered as members of the bridge crew" Kira said and Gekido merely nodded his head writing his book.

Mu floated into the locker room just as Kira adjusted the collar on his blue flight suit. The Hawk of Endymion war is usual purple flight suit carry his helmet under his shoulder.

"Judging from the flight suits I assume you guys have seen some sense just in time for a battle too" Mu said as an alarm blared throughout the ship alerting all those on board that they would be heading into battle. "It seems the ZAFT ships didn't take the bait of our decoy, but don't worry I have a plan to throw them off our trail" The lieutenant said grinning and Gekido joined him with a smirk.

* * *

The Civilians staying inside the Archangel all held onto anyone that they knew. Flay herself sat alone and was just about ready to cry until Tachi and Kisagi patted her shoulders. 

"Don't worry Flay, our brother is fighting and so is Kira!" Tachi said smiling.

"Kira?"

"Yes he's a coordinator like us" Kisagi smiled innocently failing to notice the shell-shocked expression on the Alster's face.

What both the children didn't know was that Flay's entire family was anti-coordinator.

* * *

The ZAFT's ships could not pursue the Archangel but took a different approach to pursuing the new ship. Argos launched one single mobile suit, the personnel black and grey CGUE of Dagger Thanos. 

"History will know this Legged ship as the hope of the Earth forces...that was destroyed on its maiden voyage" Thanos said smiling behind the helmet of his black flight suit.

Much to the crew of the Archangel's surprise their radars picked up signatures belonging to their very own machines the Blitz, Buster, Duel, Aegis and the Massacre. Each Gundam type mobile suit activated its phase shift armour, the Aegis and Massacre both stood out the most with their red armour though the Massacre's was more blood coloured than anything else. These machines were soon followed by Miguel's custom GINN.

"This time I'll bring you down" Miguel said tightening his grip on his controls.

From the Archangel the Mobius Zero was the first to be launched out of the catapult. The mobile armour flew straight back into the debris field remaining hidden from the view of the incoming mobile suits radars. Next came the Strike and as it stepped onto the catapult, the Aile Strike pack connected to the Gundam's back.

"Confirmed units are one custom GINN and the six other prototypes, good luck Kira!" Miriallia said on the radio screen, she was dressed in a pink Earth Forces uniform and was now part of the CIC crew.

"Ok, Kira Yamato Strike Launching!"

The Strike flew out of the Archangel and floated above the front ready to meet the Aegis in battle. Kira thought of the Lieutenants words "focus only on protecting this ship and yourself" he had said, but Kira kept on thinking about his friend Athrun who may be the pilot of the Aegis. In the hanger of the Archangel the Gundam Purpose stepped onto the catapult with the stolen GINN sword on its waist, the mechanical arms equipped the Gundam with the red shield and a beam rifle the same types of weapons that the Strike was using.

"Gekido Jaeger Gundam Purpose TAKING OFF!!" Gekido yelled and the catapult launched the purpose out of the ship.

"Man that guys really pumped up, almost as if he enjoys going out in that thing" Tolle said.

The Gundam Purpose's phase shift armour activated, instead of turning into its bright colours it instead changed into a grey and black colour while its hands and leg armour changed to a blood red colour. The eyes of the gundam glowed green as it set its sights on the mobile suits approaching from behind the Archangel.

"Kira wait for the enemies to get within a reasonable distance where the Archangel can assist us with its Helldarts and Linear cannons, remember the moves we discussed" Gekido said over the radio.

"Got it!" Kira nodded his head.

The Strike and Purpose flew towards the Massacre, Aegis and GINN. They fired their rifles at the Massacre, which separated from the line formation it formed with the two Creuscet suits. Athrun gripped his controls as the Strike holstered its rifle and drew its beam sabre. The Aegis followed with its wrist mounted beam blade but when both suits met they didn't trade blows, they merely flew together as if they were staring each other down.

That's what it appeared to be for Gekido and Miguel but unknown to them the two pilots of the Aegis and Strike established radio contact.

"Kira Yamato!" Athrun said looking at Kira's face on the view screen.

"Athrun" Kira said looking at his old friend with a similar conflicted expression.

"I knew it, Kira put down your sword, you and I are not enemies am I right?" The blue haired pilot asked. "Kira answer me this, why are you with the Earth forces why are you siding with the Naturals?"

"I am not part of the Earth Forces but circumstances have forced me to do this, the people on that ship are really good friends of mine and believe me when I say this that I don't want to fight against you…and what about you why'd you get involved in the war?" the question shocked Athrun. "You used to tell me you hated the very idea of war so why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because this is where these things were built, they turned it into a target" Athrun said.

Miguel and Gekido roared as their mobile suits flew around shooting at each other. The GINN blocked a shot from the Purpose's beam rifle and returned fire with its assault rifle. Like before both suits discarded their firearms and drew their swords. Once again they clashed blades, the pilot's hearts raced with a mixture of anticipation and excitement. Both pilots were distracted; neither focusing on their objective, the only objective to them now was cutting down their opponent.

"Gekido come back and give us support!" Miriallia's voice shook Gekido out of his blood lustful trance and he turned his attention to the Archangel.

The Archangel had activated most of its weapons putting all of them on automatic fire. While the Buster, Duel and Blitz would occasionally hit the hull of the Archangel it wasn't until the Massacre and the black CGUE showing up that the battle turned in their favour. Gekido pushed down on his controls flying away from the GINN which quickly pursued him.

"You're not getting away!" Miguel said.

"I don't have time to play!" Gekido growled.

The Purpose put its sword back on its hip and drew its beam rifle. Two shots couldn't hit the GINN but it was the third that took out its rifle. Gekido aimed the rifle at the five other Gundams and fired multiple shots drawing their attention away from the Archangel. The Buster opened its shoulders revealing its missiles launchers, the Purpose barely managed to dodge each of the missiles using its Vulcan guns to shoot any that were even close to hitting it.

"Pretty good for a natural" Dearka smirked firing the Buster's beam cannons followed by the Duel, which fired its rifle.

Yzak's Duel drew its twin beam sabres and flew at the Purpose swiping at it with the beam blades. The Purpose merely managed to dodged the blades before manoeuvring behind the Duel and aiming its rifle. However before he could pull the trigger a shot from the Massacre's beam rifle destroyed Gekido's rifle. Gekido stared at the demonic Massacre analysing its layout, it was similar to the GAT-X series in relative shape though its thrusters were more like wings, the tips of its feet were sharper and so were its elbows while its phase shift armour consisted of blood red and black colours, on its left hand was a gattling gun with a shield over it while in its right was a beam rifle with a rocket launcher like the Duel's attached. The Blitz fired its Triskeros rockets but the Purpose evaded.

Gekido grinded his teeth together while Nicol smiled as the rockets flew into the side of the Archangel. The Massacre's chest armour slid back revealing two Gattling guns, two rail guns also suddenly slid onto the Gundam's shoulders.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!!" Gekido yelled as the Massacre unleashed the full force of its weaponry.

The Purpose flew around using every manoeuvre the pilot knew to avoid the beam bullets and rail gun blasts. Half of the shots were blocked by the Purpose's shield.

"You're done!" Dearka said linking his cannons together and firing a blast that took out the Purpose's shield.

"Your not fighting Athrun, why not?" Yzak asked as his Duel flew towards the Strike firing its beam rifle.

The Strike flew dodging each bullet that the Duel fired at it.

"Coward all you can do is dodge" Yzak taunted in frustration.

Kira returned fire to no affect as the Duel easily blocked each shot. Drawing its beam sabre the Duel slammed the blade into the Strike's shield. The two machines stayed deadlocked for a moment before separating, Kira continued to fire his rifle to little if not no affect. Kira gasped as the beam actually started to lose its shine and looked at his panel noticing that the power of the Strike was falling dangerously look. The chase between the Duel and Strike drew into the battle between the Archangel and the other ZAFT forces.

"Yzak!" Dearka said backing up his friend with a shot from the Buster's beam cannon.

The Strike blocked the shot but Kira yelled as the Black CGUE slammed its sword into the back of the Strike sending it flying downwards.

"Kira!" Gekido said noticing the Duel, Buster and CGUE ganging up on the Strike.

The Purpose started to fly towards the battle then stopped as the orange GINN flew into its path.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Gekido yelled drawing his sword.

Once again two blades clashed together and the Purpose and GINN floated in space, their blades deadlocked both machines pushing into each other to try to knock the other off balance.

"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!!" Both pilots yelled.

Suddenly the alarms of the ZAFT pilots beeped and messages appeared on their screens. "Vesalius damaged by sneak attack, retreat from battle". Thanos frowned at the sight.

'That fool Rau Le Creuscet!' he thought before pushing forward in his attack run hitting the Strike again with its blade.

"I like how this guy thinks" Yzak said firing at the Strike again.

"Yzak we were told to retreat" Athrun said.

"Quiet coward we're taking the Strike down now" Yzak said.

As always Dearka followed suite and resumed the attack on the Strike. Thanos's CGUE swung its blade round once more hitting the Strike.

"The Strike's power is dangerously low!" Miriallia said.

"Damn if this battle goes on anymore then the Strike is done" Natarle said grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Message incoming from Lieutenant La Flaga, "ready the Launcher Strike on the catapult"" Kuzzey read the Lieutenants message.

"But that's crazy what if it's shot down?" Natarle asked.

"The Strike will regain power once it connects with the Launcher pack, its risky yes but it's the only chance we have" Murrue said.

"Gekido, Kira needs help!" Miriallia said across the radio.

Gekido growled as he and the GINN separated both choosing to follow their orders and retreat. The Purpose flew into the fighting surprising the Buster with a kick across the head.

"WHOAH!!" Dearka yelled as the Buster recovered from the blow and locked onto the Gundam.

The Purpose flew backwards dodging the shots from the Buster drawing it away from the Strike. However the Strike's colour faded and the phase shift armour deactivated. Yzak smiled as the Duel flew towards the Strike with its beam sabres drawn. Athrun and Gekido both gasped and pushed down on their controls pushing their thrusters to their speed limit. Though the Purpose was faster the Aegis was closer, the Aegis transformed into its mobile armour state and latched onto the Strike.

"Zala what the hell are you doing?" Thanos asked the Blue haired pilot over the radio.

"I'm sorry sir but it would be better if we captured this suit" Athrun said.

"Capture it but we were told to destroy it your disobeying orders again" Dearka said.

"KIRA!!" Gekido yelled flying after the Aegis only to be obstructed by the Massacre.

"Athrun let go I'm not setting a foot on any ZAFT ship!" Kira said struggling with his controls but to no avail.

"Quiet Kira I'm taking you back to the Vesalius…I lost my mother when Junius Seven was destroyed and I cant…" Athrun could not finish his words as a battle cry over the radio interrupted him.

"YAHOOOOH!!!" Mu yelled flying into the battle.

The Mobius Zero's pods separated from the armour and fired at the Aegis.

"DAMN IT!!" Athrun yelled separating from the Strike and dodging the blasts launched by the Mobius's pods.

"Kira get in line with the Archangel's catapult we're launching the Launcher pack for you" Miriallia said and Kira nodded his head beginning his flight back to the Archangel.

"NO YOU DON'T!!" Yzak yelled firing at the Strike.

The Massacre turned its yellow eyes to the Strike and outstretched its arms. Suddenly a blue and red beam shot out of the Massacre's antenna and flew towards the undefended Strike. Gekido pushed hard on the controls flying into the path of the beam.

"GEKIDO!!!" Kira yelled.

The beam impacted with the Purpose seemingly blowing it into smoke. Kira widened his eyes and was ready to yell for his fallen comrade when unexpectedly.

"ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME!!" Gekido's voice yelled across the radio.

Eyes widened as the smoke cleared revealing the Purpose, its chest area was open revealing a green crystal. The Purpose itself seemed to have been generating green energy as well as a small light wave barrier, the Arc shield. Gekido smirked as the barrier disappeared and the Purpose flew back to the Strike's side pulling out one of the beam sabres on the Aile pack.

"What are you waiting for Kira get the Launcher strike now!" Gekido ordered and Kira nodded his head in awe at the glow that the Purpose was emitting.

While the Strike resumed its flight towards the Archangel the Purpose flew at the enemy mobile suits. It swung both its beam blade and its stolen GINN sword slicing off the barrel of the Massacre's gattling gun and arm off of the Black CGUE.

"I don't think so!" Yzak said locking onto the Strike as it flew in line with the Archangel's catapult.

The Launcher pack flew out of the Archangel towards the Strike. Yzak locked onto the Strike just as the Strike's Aile pack detached from the Strike's back. The Launcher pack linked with the Strike just as the Dual fired the rocket on its rifle.

"KIRA!" Gekido yelled the explosion distracting him from his battle with the other mobile suits.

"Did I get him?" Yzak asked himself.

Suddenly a blue and red beam shot out of the smoke melting the Dual's arm. Yzak cursed as the Strike flew out of the smoke sporting its recharged phase shift armour and its Agni impulse cannon. Kira yelled firing multiple shots at the ZAFT mobile suits.

"All pilots retreat we've lost the advantage!" Thanos said.

"What?" Yzak asked.

"I agree with commander Thanos if we carry on we'll be the ones to run out of power" Nicol said.

Inside the Dual's cockpit Yzak growled in anger punching the Strike on his view screen. He made a silent vow that next time they met he would shoot the Strike and the Purpose down.

"YEAH GO AHEAD GUYS RUN AWAY!!" Gekido yelled at the ZAFT suits mocking them with chicken noises as they flew away from the Archangel.

Inside the bridge of the Archangel the crew sighed with relief as the enemy retreated. Gekido retracted his visor grinning as the green glow on the Purpose disappeared and the chest area closed covering the green emerald.

_Something tells me I'll enjoy being a pilot!_

Next Chapter 4: The Vanishing Gundam and the Shining Gundam!

* * *

The Massacre is a heavy weapons specialist mobile suit much like the Heavyarms from Gundam Wing. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think please 


	5. Vanishing Gundam and Shining Gundam

Disclaimer: dont own Gundam Seed or any related products

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 4: The Vanishing Gundam and the Shining Gundam

It was a rare thing for Gekido Jaeger to whistle, but he was doing it right now as he walked to the cafeteria wearing the blue uniform of the Earth Forces. Kira too had put on a uniform and stepped out of the locker room only to be grabbed by Mu.

"Hey kid I forgot to tell you this earlier but place a lock on the Strike's activation system, make sure nobody but you can pilot that machine" Mu said and Kira nodded his head.

Gekido didn't need to place a lock on his Gundam's OS considering that Biggs was already programmed with a security system, after a warning the suit would self-destruct if anyone other then Gekido was operating the machine. The Archangel had avoided danger for now and while Kira was distracted by thoughts of his encounter with Athrun, Gekido was trading stories with the bridge crew and Murdoch.

"So kid your first battle what was going through your head?" Neumann asked.

"I'll admit I was a bit scared waiting inside the mobile suit to launch but once I got out there I manned up and decided to kick ass" Gekido said and the crew laughed with him as he ate his dinner.

"You certainly had it in for that orange GINN, I bet the pilots got it in for you" Chandra said.

"Been in the military for just a few hours and already you've got yourself a nemesis, I bet you'll be getting medals in no time" Murdoch said patting Gekido on the shoulder.

"Yeah ZAFT and EA pilots alike will probably learn to fear the name "The Shining star"" Mu said floating into the cafeteria with a drink canister.

"Shining star" Gekido said curiously.

"Yeah the way the Purpose shined when you activated that barrier" Jackie said.

"It was really beautiful, the Purpose was almost graceful when it attacked the ZAFT mobile suits with the Strikes sabres" Miriallia said dreamily.

"I prefer the term bad ass!" Gekido grinned and the men nodded in agreement.

"HARO HARO!!" Haro screamed bouncing into the Cafeteria and onto Gekido's head.

Gekido's face went red in anger as everyone laughed and the girls squealed at how cute the blue Haro was. He thrashed his arms at the blue ball and growled as it left the room.

"YEAH GO ON RUN BE AFRAID OF THE SHINING STAR!!" Gekido yelled.

"But still I think the highlight of that battle was when you dived to take that beam for Kira" Tolle said.

"I could imagine the looks on the enemies faces when you shined" Pal said.

"Yeah well I had a feeling that Biggs would activate the Arc when I needed it most, plus I couldn't let Kira be blown apart, if I was going to go out any way I would have liked to go out protecting my flying buddies" Gekido said patting Kira on the shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. "Kira did pretty well even if he was running for the most part of it, someone should have taken a picture when the Launcher Strike fired at those other Gundams"

The others attention turned to Kira and they began praising him, Gekido rose off his seat and smiled to himself his plan having worked. He had noticed that Kira was distracted lately, he didn't need a wing man that didn't have his head in the game so he decided to divert Kira's mind away from that distraction for a while.

_Kira's got to get his head into the game and he needs to bask in his achievements, so if only for a moment Kira Yamato I'm gonna let you have the glory with this one_

Gekido made his way to the room that Yamato had declared his own. Much to his surprise Yamato was still typing on the computer.

"Hey jerk why haven't you come to congratulate me?" Gekido asked.

"For what?" Yamato asked with a confused expression on his face.

Gekido deepened his frown before slapping Yamato across the head ignoring the garbage that was on the computer and walking out of the room. He walked through the corridors of the ship until her came to a deserted room where he fell down on the bed huffing.

_Of all the people not to come to congratulate me it has to be Yamato doesn't it…what the hell could that ass hole be doing to separate him from his own adoptive son?_

* * *

Meanwhile the Vesalius and the Argos began its long journey back to the plants. Both commanding officers of the ships had been recalled to the Plants to be judged by the council for their actions. Miguel walked through the corridors of the ship thinking of his fights with the Purpose Gundam. He was eager to get back to hunting the legged ship but he decided that once he got to the Plants he would start upgrading his GINN and honing his flying skills. Then he would spend the last few days of leave with his mother and brother. Miguel smiled as he thought of his little brother, perhaps if it wasn't for him getting ill then Miguel would have never joined the military in order to pay the medical bills and if he never joined the military he never would have met all the friends he's made, as well as a rival in the pilot of the mobile suit protecting the legged ship. The magic bullet of dusk took a very different approach to mourning the death of comrades than Athrun did. Athrun Zala sat on his bed looking at the uniform of his dead roommate Rusty, he was the strings that kept the team together, he was friendly and always looking at the bright side of things, a nice guy who could get on with anyone even Yzak. The blue haired pilot's thoughts lingered not only on Rusty's death but the machine that should have been Rusty's, the machine that is now being piloted by his old friend Kira. He recalled a conversation he had with Le Creuscet regarding Kira. The Commander had been generous enough to let Athrun stay on the ship while they attacked the legged ship. But Athrun flew out to convince Kira that the Earth forces were only using him.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Gekido yelled at his adoptive brother and sister. 

He had just discovered that they had told Flay of them and Kira being coordinators. It wasn't really the fact that they had told someone but the fact that they had said they were coordinators on an Earth Forces ship.

"But Gekido why cant we say we're coordinators, it is true you know" Tachi said.

"Question one, whom does this ship belong to?" Gekido asked folding his arms.

"The Earth Alliance" Tachi said.

"RIGHT ASSHOLE!!" yelled Gekido kicking Tachi in the stomach. "Next question, true or false ZAFT is the enemy of the Earth Alliance and is composed mainly of Coordinators?"

"True!" Tachi said.

"YOU CATCHING ON YET!!" Again Tachi was kicked in the stomach.

"The fact of the matter is that we have no idea what half of the refugees on this ship think of coordinators, the fact that you told Flay Alster the daughter of George Alster whose two steps away from Blue Cosmos membership, weren't you guys listening to Yamato's stories about him?" Gekido asked.

"What stories?" Both asked causing a vein to appear on Gekido's forehead.

The two coordinators were sent flying into the wall by the enraged Gekido.

"ABOUT HOW RACIST GEORGE ALSTER IS YOU IDIOTS AND I DOUBT THE APPLE HASN'T FALLEN FAR FROM THE TREE AND KNOWING FLAY'S TYPE SHE'LL TELL SOMEONE AT THE ARTEMIS BASE AND THEN WE'LL HAVE YOU TWO BEING ARRESTED OR ASSAULTED!!"

"Is Eurasia anti-coordinator then?" Kisagi asked.

"I'm not sure whether politically they have anything against Coordinators, but there's bound to be someone there who has a strong anti coordinator view, I'd rather not be the one who tells the woman that you guys got killed by a blue cosmos soldier" Gekido crossed his arms.

"So what are we going to do?" Tachi asked.

"When we get to the Eurasian base I'm gonna lock you guys in a closest" Gekido said and Tachi and Kisagi giggled. "You think I'm joking?"

The two coordinators gulped as Gekido approached them with a stern expression. Kira and the rest of the crew poked their heads out of the cafeteria as they heard the banging and crashing and muffled screams. Gekido walked out of the room brushing dust off his hands, he casually walked into the cafeteria ignoring the looks the other crewmen gave him. A few minutes later the Archangel just started the boarding process for the Artemis, a Eurasian base protected by a gigantic light wave barrier.

"A light wave barrier, isn't that the same thing that the Purpose generates?" Kuzzey asked as he, Flay, Sai and Gekido looked out of a window at the Artemis base.

"Basically the same thing although Artemis's is considerably more powerful and lasts a lot longer" Gekido explained to the three interested teenagers.

"So we'll be safe for now right?" Flay asked.

"Of course" Sai said.

"I wouldn't speak too soon Sai" Gekido said narrowing his eyes.

The crew gasped as they looked outside the windows, they were in the docking bay of the Artemis and floating outside of them were men in flight suits with guns aimed at the Archangel. Gekido grinded his teeth together as he walked off.

"If anyone asks, you never saw me" he said.

Gekido ran through the corridors of the ship until he came to his room. Jumping in the closest he closed the door and waited. Eurasian soldiers stormed the ship and gathered the bridge crew including Kira and Murdoch into the Cafeteria.

"I don't understand what the problem is, aren't Eurasia and the Atlantic federation friendly?" Kuzzey asked.

"The problem is that we don't have any identification papers, Archangel was quite a big secret after all" Pal said sighing.

Murdoch narrowed his eyes "That could just be a loud of bull, something's going on here" he said.

"I agree" Neumann said and several of the other crewmen nodded.

"Where are Lieutenant La Flaga, Ramias and Ensign Badgiruel?" Miriallia asked.

"Since they're the highest ranked officers on the ship they were taken to speak with the commander of this base rear admiral Garcia" Neumann said.

Meanwhile Mu, Murrue and Natarle stood in front of the desk of rear Admiral Garcia the officer in charge of the Artemis base, like most of the Eurasian soldiers he wore an Earth Alliance uniform.

"I hope you can understand the situation Lieutenant Ramias that your ship isn't logged onto our database, I had always heard that a revolutionary ship was being built but it was only speculation" Garcia explained leaning back on his chair.

"If I may cut straight to the point Admiral we are being pursued by ZAFT forces, we would like to resupply and be on our way before we bring any further danger to Artemis" Murrue explained and Garcia merely laughed at her words as he turned on the screen on behind him revealing a view of space with the Gamow flying outside the Umbrella.

"Don't be afraid Lieutenant, we've had more than our fair share of ZAFT ships attacking us, most of the time they get bored and go home it happens all the time" Garcia said cockily.

"If I may Admiral sir I think your vastly overestimating the enemies strength, pretty soon we might not only have that Leurasia class outside but the black ship of Dagger Thanos" Mu said narrowing his eyes.

"The Black Storm, ah yes I remember he took out most of our forces at the Grimaldi front, even though we lost the battle Lieutenant La Flaga your skill in defeating five GINN's gave us a much needed morale boost, my squad of Moebius's even managed to take out Thanos GINN's arm" Garcia said.

"Very kind of you to say sir, you must have been stationed with Admiral Villard's unit?" Mu asked.

"Yes that was until I was promoted, don't worry try to relax it would take days for the Black Storm units ship to get here even if it's faster than most ZAFT ships, we'll try to have you out of here and resupplied by two days, for now make yourself at home and use the recreational courters…I insist!" Garcia said and the officers didn't struggled as the armed guards escorted them to one of the rooms.

"Two days seems to be a lot of work for something you can do now…what are you planning Garcia?" An aggressive voice asked from the shadow of the room.

"The mobile suits they have, I think it would be better if they were in Eurasian hands, or we could find a way to duplicate the phase shift technology and add them to the Hyperion units" Garcia said.

"Of course, what will my next mission be?" the figure asked.

"Rest for a while, I'll have a mission ready for you soon" Garcia said and the shadowed figure nodded his head.

"Sir we analysed the Archangel's mobile suits but it seems locks have been placed on their OS's, and we had to pry one of the technicians away from the one that wasn't in the reports" one of the officers explained to the Admiral over the radio.

"And why was that?" Garcia asked drinking his coffee.

"It seems there's an AI computer controlling the OS and has repeatedly called the technicians…. well sir they're words I wouldn't repeat in your presence" at that moment Garcia spat his coffee out and broke into a fit of laughter.

"All right we'll just find the pilots, they're bound to be on the Archangel still" Garcia said switching the radio off and rising from his seat.

* * *

In space the Gamow floated in front of the Artemis base waiting for its chance to attack. On the bridge of the ship Yzak, Nichol, Dearka and the captain of the ship Zelman stood over an electronic map of the area listing their distance from the Artemis. 

"The Umbrella renders all weaponry useless so bombarding them would be out of the question, the base has never been of any real strategic importance so we've left it alone" Zelman explained.

"So what's our strategy sit back and wait until they come out" Dearka sniggered.

"Shut up Dearka, when the Commander's get back do you want to be the one who tells them we didnt do anything?" Yzak asked scowling at the blonde pilot.

"But the Umbrella doesn't always stay open does it?" Nichol asked focusing his attention on the Artemis's position on the map.

"Reports say that they deactivate it when our own ships leave the area" Zelman said.

"My machine the Blitz, it has the same phase shift armour that the other mobile suits have and another interesting feature" Nichol said smiling.

* * *

Back with the Archangel Admiral Garcia stepped into the cafeteria. 

"We wish to speak with the pilots of the mobile suits" Garcia addressed the crew and refugees; while the latter ignored his demands the crew all exchanged worried glances towards each other.

Kira was ready to stand up until Murdoch placed a hand on his shoulder shaking his head. Garcia looked around the room sizing most of them up, none of the refugees looked like they were capable of piloting mobile suits and the other crew men didn't look like much either. Neumann rose from his seat and walked towards the Eurasian admiral.

"Why do you need to know anyway?" he asked.

"We are well aware that you are agents of the Atlantic Federation charged with this top secret mission, we're actually honoured to be see the suits before they are officially announced…now who are the pilots?" Garcia demanded.

The crew remained silent and Garcia growled losing his patients. His eyes turned to Miriallia and the admiral smiled to himself having come up with an idea. He grabbed Miriallia lifting her off the table, she struggled under his grip and some of the other crewmen rose from their seats. Kira was about ready to jump off his seat until a thunderous roar echoed through the ship.

* * *

A few minutes before two Eurasian soldiers investigated one of the rooms of the crew's quarters, they blinked as they saw Haro bouncing and screaming at a closed closest. The men readied their rifles and crept towards the door, one put his hand on the handle while the other counted down with his fingers. 

'1!'

'2!'

'3!'

'4!'

'5!'

"What the!" They said together as they opened the door and saw the gagged and bound Tachi and Kisagi.

A whistle behind them caught their attention and before either could react Gekido cupped his hands together and smashed the back of one of the soldiers heads knocking him out. The other soldier tried to hit Gekido with the butt of his rifle but the nimble natural fell onto his back and thrust his feet into the mans chest then again into his face sending his head crashing against the end of the closet door. Gekido jumped onto his feet removing his jacket; unlike the others he still wore his sleeveless shirt underneath his jacket. He grabbed one of the soldier's rifles and ran out the door hitting one of the Eurasian soldiers with the rifle. The man fell unconscious but the commotion drew the attention of five other Eurasian soldiers. Gekido roared as he threw the rifle like a Javelin into the face of one of the guards knocking his teeth out. The raging teenager ran into the soldiers punching and kicking at him. One of the guards swung the rifle like a bat smashing it into Gekido's right arm. Gekido yelled in pain then roared as he backhanded the man and punched the other guard in the stomach. The last of the guards managed to get a grip on Gekido's arm and twisted it behind his back. Gekido grinded his teeth together then roared again as he placed his feet on the wall and sprung off it smashing the guard behind him into the wall then he drove his elbow into the mans stomach knocking the wind out of him, with one final blow to the head Gekido knocked the man out and panted wiping the sweat off his forehead then grinning as he heard the sound of guns clicking.

"What is all this racket about?" Admiral Garcia asked then widened his eyes in shock as he saw the beaten guards and the boy standing over them clutching a swelling arm.

"I don't think we've been introduced, Gekido Jaeger pilot of the Purpose" Gekido said smirking.

"Boy you just made a big mistake attacking an ally" Garcia glared at the boy.

"I may be wearing half of the uniform but I'm not an AF soldier, besides I'm well aware of the fact that there's some bad blood between the Eurasian Federation and the Atlantic Federation and I'm sure it would be no problem with the AF considering they're a bunch of Blue Cosmos bastards that couldn't give a damn about their own allies" Gekido explained deepening his frown.

"If you are the pilot of one of the mobile suits then you will remove the locks on the OS" Garcia demanded.

"Only one problem with that baldy you'll have to catch me first" Gekido said poking his tongue out at the admiral and running off.

_Time to see if those extra hours on the track paid off!_

"GET HIM I WANT HIM ALIVE!!" Garcia yelled and his guards took off after the grey haired pilot.

Garcia grinded his teeth together and drew a pistol from his pocket.

"Your friend has only driven my patience, now tell me who the pilot of the other mobile suit is before I lose my patience!" Garcia said aggressively pointing his gun at the crew ignoring the gasps and nervous expressions of the refugees.

"Stop this, I'm the pilot!" Kira said getting up off his seat.

"Your sense of duty for your crewmen is admirable boy but I seriously doubt someone like you could pilot such a sophisticated machine" Garcia said.

"What Kira's trying to tell you is true, if you really must know that boys a coordinator" Flay said.

"A coordinator hmm!" this had caught the admirals attention. "Come with me boy!" he said pointing his gun at Kira.

The boy hesitantly obeyed and left the room with Garcia. Once they had left and were on the elevator to the hanger the crewmen gave Flay dirty looks.

"Why did you have to go and do that Flay?" Tolle asked.

"Because everyone knows its true" Flay said.

"Didn't you stop to think what would happen to Kira?"

"Stop talking down to me, Kira's on our side and this is a allied base so I don't see a problem with it"

"And who do you think the Earth Alliance are fighting?"

"You want me to overwrite the OS?" Kira asked as he and Garcia approached the Strike and Purpose.

"For starters but I imagine there are a lot of other things you could do to this machine, perhaps find a way to produce more of its kind or a weapon that's affective against its armour" Garcia explained.

"Look I'm not an earth Alliance soldier and I'm not some military contractor I'm just a high school kid who got caught up in the attack on Heliopolis" Kira said.

"But your already a race traitor" Garcia said with an evil smile.

"A traitor" the words stunned Kira and he considered what Athrun had said to him during the other battles, his trail of thought was broken by Gekido's voice echoing through the hanger.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING!!" He yelled stepping away from the leg of the Purpose.

Kira gasped at the state of Gekido, someone who he had thought of as unstoppable. The bruise on his arm was swelling even more; he had a bruise over his right eye as well as a deep cut over his eyebrow. As the blood trailed down his face his eye closed and he glared at the Admiral.

"Regardless of the circumstances you've still betrayed your fellow coordinators"

"DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD HE SAYS!!" Gekido yelled.

"Shut up twerp!" Garcia growled aiming his pistol at Gekido.

Gekido narrowed his eyes ready to take the shot until suddenly the ship rumbled. Garcia was knocked of balance by the sudden tremor; he quickly got up and moved to one of the phones.

"What's going on, what's with these tremors?" he asked the Umbrella's control room.

"We don't know sir!"

"Well I'm guessing they're explosions"

"Admiral Garcia our reflectors have been destroyed"

"WHAT!" Garcia yelled widening his eyes in utter shock. 'A long range bombardment couldn't possibly have taken out the Umbrella's reflectors' he thought. "PREP THE MOBILE ARMOURS FOR LAUNCH AND READY THE HYPERION!"

Garcia turned around and much to his shock the Gundam's moved towards the launch catapult. Grinding his teeth together he decided to leave them be and retreat to the Artemis control room. Gekido pressed a few buttons on his computer and established a radio link with the catapult control room where a few of the mechanics sat readying the catapult.

"Kira you go out first with the sword strike pack!" Gekido ordered and Kira nodded his head walking onto the catapult.

The Sword pack clamped onto the Strike's back and shoulder and the Gundam was sent flying out of the Archangel and out into the inside of the Artemis base. Kira looked in horror as a seemingly invisible force was shooting down Mobile armours. Suddenly the Blitz appeared, its mirage colloid deactivated. The Blitz fired its Gleipnir anchor at the Strike but at the same time the Strike fired Panzer Eisen rocket anchor, the anchors clashed together then returned to their respective suits. Strike drew its sword and flew towards the Blitz, which activated the beam sabre built into its Triskeros shield. The blades clashed just as the Purpose was launched out of the hanger, Gekido looked to the battle with the Strike and Blitz Gundam's then his eyes wavered to the Duel, Buster and Massacre entering the base. Gekido pushed down on his controls and flew past the Blitz and Strike towards the other three Gundam's. The Massacre armed its weapons and fired upon the Purpose just as it activated its Arc shield and barrier, the Purpose Gundam shined as it flew at the Massacre ignoring it's the barrages of beams that struck it. Gekido roared as the Purpose kicked the Massacre across the side of the head taking some of its armour off and forcing down towards the surface of the base. The Buster linked its guns together and fired at the Purpose pushing it towards a row of Mobius's.

"DAMN IT!!" Gekido yelled as the explosions had taken out much of the light wave barriers power.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have activated the Arc shield so quickly" Biggs said.

"But what the hell am I supposed to do if I don't have any weapons?"

"Let the Strike handle things and get back to the ship"

"Who's piloting this thing?"

"You are"

"THEN I'M IN CHARGE!" Gekido yelled as the Purpose rose from its place and flew towards the Duel.

_I cant just sit back and let Kira handle the situation on his own, my adoptive family is on that ship and I'm gonna do my part to help protect the refugees still on the Archangel_

"INCOMING PROJECTILE WATCH OUT!" Biggs yelled and Gekido pulled back on the controls.

Dearka too flew his suit back as two beams separated the Purpose and the Buster. The eyes of the pilots turned towards end of the Artemis base. They gasped at the sight they saw, a mobile suit similar in design to the Gundams flew above the Archangel, much of its armour was a red, grey and white colour including a few yellow spots, on its shoulders were a giant pair of cannons that folded back onto the Gundam's back in a shape vaguely similar to wings. It held in its hand a beam submachine gun that it aimed at the ZAFT suits and unleashed a flurry of beam bullets upon the Gundam's. Gekido cursed as some of the bullets hit his barrier dropping his power even further, the other mobile suits meanwhile merely dodged each shot with relative ease. The Massacre and Buster readied their weapons and fired them at the walls of the Artemis base. One of the Buster's missiles flew into the control room killing all those inside including Admiral Garcia.

_I don't know about the others but at least baldy got it!_

Neumann and the other members of the bridge crew quickly floated into the bridge and began prepping the Archangel for launch.

"What about the captain, Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Badgiruel?" Pal asked.

"We're sitting ducks out here if we don't get moving, besides I'm pretty sure they figured out a way to get out of the base" Neumann said.

"Damn right about that!" the crew turned their attention to the entrance elevator to see Mu, Natarle and Murrue floated into the bridge.

"Great job kids" Mu said patting Mir and Sai on the head.

"What is up with this base?" Sai asked.

"Shit!" Gekido growled as his vision started to get blurry.

"WHY CANT YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE US ALONE IN PEACE!!" Kira yelled as Garcia's words echoed in his head.

The Strike swung its sword at the Blitz, which flew back, avoiding both the Strike's sword and the beams fired from the new Gundam's machinegun.

"Gekido you must retreat back to the Archangel your in no condition to keep piloting" Biggs said.

Gekido growled as he looked at both the Duel, Buster and the Massacre. The Natural pilot began typing looking at the design of the Purpose's hand plugs. Yzak raised his eyebrows as the barrier and glow disappeared from the Gundam's body and gathered into the palms of its hands. Suddenly the Purpose thrust its hands forward launching the sparkling energy waves at the ZAFT mobile suits. The Buster and Duel were fortunate enough to avoid the blasts but the Massacre however was unfortunate enough to lose both its arms.

"So much for the elite Black Storm" Dearka laughed.

Gekido dropped his head as the Purpose lost its power and the Phase shift armour returned to its grey colour.

_Even though diverting the power of the lightwave barrier to the Purpose's hand plugs then unleashing the energy makes it an affective long range weapon it costs alot of power, damn I was hoping to take out at least one of them!_

"Kira the Purpose has lost power you have to reach him!" Mir said desperately and Kira snapped himself out of his trance.

Kira pushed down on his controls pushing the Strike's thrusters. Flying past the Blitz the Strike fired its anchor at the Purpose clamping onto its leg. Pulling on the cable the Strike reeled the Gundam towards it. The Eurasian mobile suit once again engaged its cannons firing manically at the ZAFT mobile suits, the pilot knew that Garcia and the Artemis base were lost so he focused on helping the Archangel's mobile suits. Kira typed the Purpose's radio frequency onto his computer.

"Gekido…oh god!" Kira gasped as he looked at Gekido's form sitting in the Purpose's cockpit with his own blood floating around him.

"Kira get back to the Archangel quickly!" Mir said and Kira nodded his head.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!" Yzak yelled.

The Duel, Blitz and Buster fired their weapons at the retreating Gundams frantically. The explosions of the Artemis became more powerful and eventually the whole base started to blow up in flames. As the Archangel began to move out of port the Strike and the Eurasian mobile suit landed on the left "leg" of the Archangel. Kira sighed and dropped his head worn out from the battle, even with Gekido injured his thoughts still dwelled on. The famed Artemis base was reduced to smoking space debris as the ZAFT mobile suits flew out of the smoke and watched the Archangel fly off at top speed.

In the Archangel Kira exited his machine with the intent of returning to his room. That was until he saw the medical team crowding around Gekido's machine. The cockpit of the Gundam opened and the unconscious Gekido floated out of the mobile suit, his blood floating around the ship. Kira floated to Gekido's side supporting him while the medical team set up the stretcher.

"He passed out from the loss of blood, get him to the medical quarters immediately" The Doctor said as Gekido was put on the stretcher.

The Eurasian mobile suits cockpit opened up revealing the pilot who was dressed in a red and black flight suit. He removed his helmet revealing a teenager with long black hair. Mu and Murrue floated over the pilot who lazily saluted the officers.

"Ensign Canard Pars, I suppose with Artemis destroyed and that pig Garcia dead I'll have to stay with you people for a while" The pilot said.

"What this mobile suit?" Mu asked looking up at Canard's machine.

"CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion, one of Eurasia's dirty little secrets" Canard said eying his machine for a moment then turning his attention to Kira.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment grinding his teeth together and squeezing his fists. Murrue and Mu exchanged worried glances towards each other, Canard quickly returned to normal but his calm expression turned into a frown reminiscence of Gekido's.

"Though there was conflict between our two forces can we count on your cooperation?" Murrue asked.

"I wont be doing much flying in space on my own, Eurasia doesn't have that many military bases in space, I'll help you guys out but only until we get to wherever it is you guys are going…where are you guys going anyway?" Canard asked curiously.

* * *

On the Black Storm ship Thanos had just finished contacting the Massacre pilot for their daily report. After hearing it Dagger typed in Rau Le Creuscet's frequency. 

"Commander Thanos!" Le Creuscet said.

"Commander Le Creuscet how did the inquiry go?" Dagger asked.

"Athrun showed them the data of the new mobile suits and they told us our action were necessary, then Committee Chairman Zala bought up the Bloody Valentine tragedy and also bought up the plan for operation spit break" The masked commander explained.

"So Zala has already started bringing his plans into motion, my pilot has told me that the Gamow lost the legged ship at Artemis though they did manage to destroy the ship, however the Massacre is damaged and has lost trace of the Legged ship, he also said that the enemy now have another mobile suit at their disposal" Thanos explained.

"It may take days until our own forces are deployed again…my pilots are eager to shoot down the legged ship themselves especially Miguel though we cant just let them escape to Lunar HQ" Le Creuscet said and even though he wore a mask Dagger could tell that the man wasn't entirely concerned with the legged ship's progress.

"Of course, which is why despite Clyne's stance against mercenaries I have sent out flyers to any contractors within the area of Artemis, there's bound to be one whose skilled enough to shoot down the legged ship" Dagger saluting the smirking Rau before cutting the line.

* * *

On the Archangel Kira had retreated to his room while Gekido was being tended to. He fell down onto his head and muttered a single word that stabbed at his heart. 

"Traitor!"

A single tear fell on Kira's pillow as he remembered the words of both Athrun and Garcia.

Yamato meanwhile was still typing on his computer looking over blue prints of the Purpose, and something new! At that moment both Kisagi and Tachi poked their heads into the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"Gekido's been wounded!" they said together.

'Beam sniper rifle, twin assault pistols, hyper bazooka, anti ship sword, don't worry Gekido you wont have to rely on the Purpose's Arc shield for long' Yamato thought smiling as he clicked the send button and switched the computer off.

A smile crossed Yamato's lips as he got off his seat and walked with Tachi and Kisagi to see his adopted son.

Next Chapter 5: The Problem

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Canard Pars is a character from the Astray manga so fans of that series might find him a little OOC, I'll introduce other characters from the Astray series like Gai Murakumo and Ed Harrelson. I'm well aware of Canard's connection to Kira and you'll have to read on to see what happens. 


	6. The Problem

Disclaimer: Dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 5: The Problem

The Heliopolis crew all giggled as they watched the doctor tending to Gekido's wounds. His arm was tied up in a sling and he slouched his shoulders on the bed as the nurse stitched up the cut on his head. He growled at the crowd outside the door sending them cowering back a bit. Holding an icepack to his eye Gekido tapped his feet together, something he usually did when he was ticked and trying to control it.

_Flying a machine when your bleeding is a bitch, nurses are bitch's, Eurasia are bitches and Kira Yamato is a bitch for not coming to visit me, hell even the superior officers and that new kid came!_

"Now I trust you will stay away from the cockpit for a few days!" The Doctor said looking over Gekido's chart.

"The hell with that!" Gekido growled getting off the bed and walking past the Heliopolis crew.

The young natural walked to the cafeteria and looked at the three tables, Murdock and a few of the mechanics sat on one all muttering amongst themselves while the middle table was empty and the end one was occupied by Canard Pars. Unlike the other crewmen he didn't wear a uniform and instead wore more casual leather clothing including a jacket, trousers and fingerless gloves. Gekido walked over to the kitchen and picked up a tray.

"Good to see you finally got discharged!" Kai Yamada the chef of the ship stated, he was a man in his early twenties with red hair and blue eyes, he wore the white chef's clothing and had his sleeves rolled up.

"Please tell me your serving the stake again" Gekido said.

Kai smiled as he dropped a steak onto Gekido's plate "No boiled potatoes today I'm afraid, we weren't able to resupply at Artemis so there have been water restrictions set, hell we cant even clean the dishes in the sink" he said.

"Hang on a second this is the plate I used yesterday I can tell by the chip on it, so how the hell did you get it clean?" Gekido asked.

"Spit shine!" Kai grinned as Gekido's face burned red with anger, "Hey trust me its not nearly as bad as what we've been doing to clean Murdoch's plate" Gekido's glare changed to a satisfied smirk as he saluted Kai and sat down in front of Canard.

The two pilots exchanged quick glances then resumed eating. Laughter erupted in the cafeteria as Murdoch cracked a joke. Flay, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey and Miriallia walked into the cafeteria and took their food. Sai sat next to Flay who shuffled back a bit.

"What's wrong Flay?" Sai asked.

"Well with all the water restrictions I wasn't able to take a shower today" Flay said and both Canard and Gekido scoffed.

'Looks like the ballerina princess aint pleased with four eyes' Canard thought.

_Arranged relationships, they never work out!_

Gekido munched down on his steak disgusting those present with his bestial eating habits. Canard merely shrugged his shoulders while Flay and Miriallia actually covered their mouths. Tolle patted his stomach as the group began finishing their meals.

"Now Flay its up to you but I think you should apologise to Kira when he gets here" Sai said.

"But why?" Flay whined.

"I certainly can't force you but don't you think the situation calls for it?" Sai asked.

"Yeah the fact is Kira went through a loud of hassle back there because of what you said, its not as big a deal to us but the truth is that Kira's a coordinator so we're stepping on egg shells here" Tolle explained.

"I'm not asking much your both bound to run into each other at some point and it'll only make things unpleasant if you don't apologise" Sai said.

"Ok if you think it's for the best I suppose I'll apologise" Flay sighed.

Gekido removed his sling and began flexing his arm a bit.

"You heal pretty fast!" Canard said taking a quick glimpse at Gekido's bruised arm before taking a sip of water.

"It's always been a Natural gift, the doctors probably baffled by the results on my chart as well as my recovery process" Gekido said folding his arms.

"You sure your not a coordinator?" Kuzzey asked.

"No, blood and sweat Kuzzey two things idiots from Blue Cosmos should learn to do if they want to surpass Coordinators, it wouldn't exactly hurt you guys to train more often either" Gekido said.

"How come you guys aren't wearing your uniforms?" Tolle asked.

"My jacket was uncomfortable and pilots need to be relaxed you know, I've worn this shirt since I was 12 and it still fits and feels comfortable".

"I'm a Eurasian soldier and right now there's no superiors to order me around so I can wear what I want" Canard said.

Kira entered the cafeteria just as Murdoch and his crew left. Sai nudged Flay's shoulder and the girl hesitantly got up off her chair and walked over to Kira.

"Kira, I'm sorry about what I said at the base…about you being a coordinator" Flay said bowing her head for only a second.

"Its ok…it was true after all!" Kira said rubbing his head.

Canard and Gekido shook their heads at the sight, the latter got off his seat and quickly grabbed Kira taking him outside of the cafeteria. Holding him in a headlock Gekido whispered into Kira's ear.

"What the hells wrong with you Kira, I'd be going medieval on that girl for what she did"

"Well you see I uh…" Kira trailed off blushing.

"Wait a sec you like her don't ya, well I suppose I could respect you with your taste in women, well in terms of looks that is" Gekido said releasing his hold on Kira and patting him on the back. "How are the conditions of the suits!"

"With the water restrictions we cant use the washer so it making the mechanics jobs a lot harder" Kira said.

"I could understand that, I want to talk to you about what Garcia said earlier, you don't listen to a word that idiot says ok, you have no obligation to ZAFT and if there was such a thing as race traitors then Canard in there would be one too and he gets on fine with shooting down his fellow coordinators" Gekido explained.

"I'll be fine" Kira said putting on a warming smile.

"Good to hear that, cause if I hear that you froze up I'll kick you ass" Gekido said walking back to his room to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

In the Plants meanwhile Miguel worked tirelessly in improving his skills as a pilot. Piloting a GINN training type he ran through various exercises while mechanics began their work on his GINN. Miguel smiled in triumph as he beat his shooting range score, another exercise later again a smile crept across Miguel's face as his GINN stood over six or seven sliced up GINN drones. He walked through the corridors of the training facility and much to his surprise he met both Rau Le Creuscet and Dagger Thanos. Immediately standing to attention he saluted the two commanders. 

"At ease Miguel, I would have thought with you being granted shore leave you would go and see your family" Rau said.

"Well sir I'm here improving my abilities as well as having my GINN upgraded" Miguel said.

"Yes I know I'm the one who approved of some "special" upgrades to your suit" Rau said smiling.

"IF only all of the soldier were as dedicated as you are Aiman, I would be training too if my duties as a commander weren't tying me down, over the past few hours I've had a lot of mothers and fathers to inform, damn war!" Thanos growled.

"But Chairman Zala has come up with a plan to end the conflict quickly right?" Miguel asked.

"Yes" Both commanders stated.

"To be completely honest with you sirs I'd like to meet this other mobile suit with the Archangel again in battle, I want to be the one to defeat him" Miguel said and Rau smirked.

'Oh believe me Miguel, with what we're doing to your machine you may very well be the one to shoot him down, if the mercenaries don't do it for us' he thought.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!!" Gekido yelled running through the corridors of the ship waving his fists at the Haro that had woken him up. 

"This ship is crazy…and from me that's saying something" Canard said.

Tachi and Kisagi giggled at Canards comment. Gekido panted as he came to a halt at Yamato's office.

_If I ever get my hands on the guy who invented those things, then so help me I'll crush his head beneath my boot!_

"Hey Gekido, Lieutenant Ramias has asked for us on the bridge, presumably it has something to do with our water problem" Tolle said as he and Miriallia walked over to Gekido.

_Last time I checked with the bridge we weren't even close to an allied base, but we were getting closer to the debris belt, and there would be plenty of frozen blocks of ice to fix our water problems for a good long while, that is if the officers are smart enough to get over the fact that we'd be taking water from a graveyard!_

* * *

'I wonder what Commander Le Creuscet wanted me for?' Miguel thought as he walked through the corridors of the military base.

The ZAFT ace stopped at the door to the hanger bay to see Rau waiting for him. He saluted the commander who returned with his own salute before typing a few keys into the door.

"Miguel you do remember I told you that I authorised some very special upgrades to your GINN right?" Rau asked the pilot who nodded his head. "As you know the Black Storm pilot using the Massacre was the spy who told us of the six units, for quite a while he was sending in bits and pieces of information to the home front, using data he gave us on the beam weaponry of the Duel, our own beam weaponry project as well as development of rocket boosters we decided to incorporate these ideas into the upgrades of your GINN…I suppose you cant really call it a GINN anymore!" Rau smiled as he opened the door of the hanger.

Miguel stared in shock at the orange mobile suit standing in the middle of the hanger. Though the chest and hands remained unchanged the other features that would identify it as a GINN were missing, its head was a similar shape to the Gundam's but instead of two eyes it had one and unlike traditional Gundams the head was thicker, the shoulder guards were the same as the GAT series and attached to them were two Thermal energy cannons like the ones used by the CGUE deep arms mobile suits, its wings were gone replaced with a rocket pack with two small wing shapes on the back of it as well as a single beam sabre, to the side of the mobile suit was a shield with a skull and cross bones on it, the mobile suits legs were more similar in design to the CGUE's than traditional GINNs.

"The new unit has thrusters attached to its back, feet, elbows, chest and the tips of its feet allowing for quick manoeuvres, its propulsion system will allow you to move through an enemy fleet avoiding the enemies fire, the generator was replaced with those used by the CGUE deep arms mobile suits and you can clearly see the thermal cannons, the parts are much lighter increasing your general speed, your armaments will be a MA-M21G beam rifle and a heavy assault machine gun like the ones our GINN's use" Rau explained though Miguel wasn't paying much attention, his gaze was fixed on the new mobile suit.

"My new machine!" Miguel said in shock.

Rau smiled at Miguel's expression "A high performance mobile suit like this needs a name" he said.

Miguel lowered his head for a moment then smirked, as he looked up at the suit "I'll call it Defrock!"

Next Double Chapter arc: The Graveyard and The Mercs

_Junius Seven, how the hell can the Earth Forces get away with something like this? This place may be a graveyard but we need water and supplies. Things were supposed to be easy but now we've run into this serpent tail group, and this stealth mobile suit and to top those off a wrecked civillian ship, all in a days work for a Gundam pilot I suppose. Watch out Blue Gundam cause not even your sword will pierce the Arc Shield!_


	7. The Graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed or any related product, Zack Tempest and the Wild arms gundam are property of SSJ-Jolt

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 6: The Graveyard

As the Archangel made its way to the debris belt the Heliopolis gang including Canard was summoned to the bridge. Gekido already had a good feeling of what the meeting would be about but the others seemed oblivious.

"Currently we are flying outside of the debris belt, as you know we weren't able to re supply at Artemis" Murrue began.

"Wait do you mean we're going to get our supplies from there?" Sai presumed more than asked.

"Extra credit for the bright student, there are several trashed ships and mobile suit pieces that we could probably use for my mobile armour and your mobile suits, plus in one area there are millions of pieces of ice that we can use to solve our water problem" Mu explained.

"So the others go out in mobile pods to search while Kira, Canard and I keep watch in our suits?" Gekido asked.

"That's the basic idea, Pal, Chandra and Ensign Badqiruel will accompany you all, we're not looking for much just the basic necessities to last us until we reach Lunar HQ!" Murrue said.

"Is it really necessary to have the mobile suits watching us, I mean we cant expect to run into ZAFT ships here can we?" Kuzzey asked jumpy as always.

"Pirates and Mercenaries sometimes make their homes here or at least re supply after a good days work, I don't know about mercenaries but pirates might look at our ship and get greedy" Canard said and Gekido nodded.

The Archangel entered the debris belt; the mobile suits launched first, strike equipped with the Aile pack and Purpose with the shield and beam rifle. Sai, Chandra, Pal, Natarle, Tolle and Miriallia rode in Mistrals, manoeuvring around the chunks of ships and mobile suits. Eyes widened at the sight that they saw and Gekido grinded his teeth together in anger. The crew of the archangel had stumbled upon the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Is that a continent?" Tolle asked looking at the large island shaped construct, the dome that was all that was left of the agricultural plant.

"That's all that's left of Junius seven!" Canard said simply.

While Canard stayed to keep watch Kira and Gekido landed their mobile suits on Junius seven along with Tolle, Miriallia, Natarle and Chandra. They got out of their mobile units and began searching the inside of the colony. Opening a door Miriallia screamed and buried her face into Tolle's chest, for the group now laid eyes upon the lifeless form of a woman floating around in the room with her dead son in her arms. Kira lowered his head while Natarle and Chandra both cursed their allies for causing such a tragic events. Though Gekido's face was covered people could tell that he was angry because his aggressive stance just got even more aggressive as he entered the room and caught a teddy bear that floated by. Squeezing his fist together Gekido threw the bear aside and roared in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL!! BASTARD EARTH ALLIANCE!! BASTARD BLUE COSMOS!! How the hell do they get away with something like this, what kind of citizens just let this thing slide, this wasn't a military operation it didn't even have anything to do with the war! THIS ISNT WAR ITS JUST PLAIN TERRORISM!!" Gekido roared then turned his vision to Chandra and Natarle "Tell me you two, why do you fight for the Earth Alliance when the only end result for the coordinators is THAT!" Gekido yelled pointing his finger at the dead woman and child, the two innocents. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night!" Gekido said as he slowly floated out of the room shoving past Natarle.

Both Natarle and Chandra thought about what Gekido said. If there were villains in warfare then the Earth Alliance clearly took that status when they destroyed Junius seven. Gekido sat in the cockpit of the Purpose closing its hatch and removing his helmet.

"If there is a machine that could be called evil I would say Nuclear weapons fit the category!" Gekido growled.

"Weapons are incapable of feeling emotion, it is the emotion of the wielder that determines whether the weapon is evil, the Purpose can be used to protect and you use it to protect the ship Gekido, that makes you far better than all the soldiers that fired the nukes that day" Biggs explained.

"You know Biggs for a computer your very wise!" Gekido smirked before putting his helmet back on.

The Mistrals and the mobile suits returned to the Archangel and a debate started on the bridge.

"That water there, are you serious you want to take that water?" Kira asked. "You saw it yourself Natarle thousands of people lost their lives there and you"

"Listen kid no one wants to take anything from that place if it can be helped, but it cant be helped" Mu interrupted "No ones thrilled about this I don't see people yelling hooray water! We're alive people and we'll do what we have to keep on living"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, the needs of the living out weigh the needs of the dead, its not as if anyone's gonna miss that water there anyway!" Gekido grunted as he turned to walk out of the bridge.

Before the crew got to work on gathering the ice however the Heliopolis crew and a few of the refugees got to work on a memorial for those who died. Gekido was walking through the corridors of the ship until he stopped at one of the rooms to see some of the Heliopolis crew making origami flowers with a young girl. He grunted at the sight and walked to his room to see his jacket laid out on the bed.

"Ensign Natarle told me that you have to wear the uniform!" Gekido jumped in surprise at the sound of Yamato's voice.

Promptly smacking his adopted father round the head Gekido looked down at the blue jacket. Yamato floated back down into the room and was surprised when his son asked him a question.

"Yamato, if Orb had done something that could be considered evil would you be ashamed of wearing that mechanics uniform?"

Yamato thought for a moment then smiled as he replied "To be completely honest with you Gekido I wouldn't want to be a mechanic anymore, I'd want to do something that really mattered like changing Orb from within its own government"

"Yeah well I'm no politician!" Gekido grunted.

"Then do what you've been doing till now, fight and change the military from within, if soldiers learn of your example they may begin to respect you and your love of life might rub off on them"

"I wouldn't say I love life I'm just disobedient"

"Then maybe at times when they are given orders that go against everything you stand for they might do what you would do, despite the supposed greater good they might disobey those orders"

Gekido widened his eyes when hearing his adopted fathers words. He picked up the blue jacket and put it on then patted Yamato's shoulder before walking out of the room. After a few hours passed The Purpose launched out of the archangel followed by a Mistral piloted by Natarle with Miriallia as the passenger.

_War is a terrible thing but sometimes it has to be fought, I know that sounds stupid but its just the way it is. I'll fight in this war my way…I'll follow the orders that suit me and maybe just maybe my achievements and attitude will rub off on people and the Earth military might change. We started this war and by god the Earth forces will end it when the soldiers get tired of this senseless hate campaign._

The crew of the Archangel closed their eyes bowing their heads in respect. It would be a long moment of silence to reflect the tragedy of Junius seven. Miriallia threw the bundle of origami birds into space. Gekido opened his eyes to look off into space, his eyebrow twitched as he saw what looked like a ship.

"Bigg's identify that ship for me" Gekido said.

"Judging from the interior and extracts from my database I would say that it is a civilian ship, also judging from its interior I would say it had quite recently been attacked" Bigg's explained.

"Lets ignore it, the crew must of all evacuated and I can only think of one reason why a civilian ship would be out here, for a memorial service so in that case we'll leave it be…hey wait a minute!" Gekido narrowed his eyes as a blue Ginn came into view; it looked similar to other GINN's apart from its antenna was sharper and placed in the opposite direction.

"He must be searching for survivors…wait that sign on its shoulder that GINN is part of the Serpent tail mercenary company!"

"What!"

"I don't know much about it but the Serpent tail group is famous for its ability to carry out even the toughest of jobs, apparently their leader was once with the Earth forces"

"Establish contact with the pilot" Gekido said.

"Why?"

"As a humanitarian gesture to the PLANT'S I will help the serpent tail group search" Gekido pushed on the controls and began flying his mobile suit towards the civilian vessel.

"Gekido what are you doing?" Natarle asked through the radio.

"Get Kira to take over for me there's something I have to do" Gekido said.

* * *

Elijah Kiel raised his eyebrows as someone hailed him on the radio. He pressed a button on his panel and on the top corner of his screen a pilot wearing a grey flight suit with a plate covering his face appeared. 

"Serpent tail I presume, that's a civilian ship right?" Gekido asked as the Purpose flew closer towards the GINN.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of a job at the moment, who are you and what is your business?" Elijah asked.

"I'm just a nice guy offering his help, with the colour of this ship I'd say it was someone important" Gekido said casually as the Purpose looked at the empty bridge of the ship.

"It was, who are you with?" Elijah asked suspicious of the new arrival.

"I'm hanging out with an Earth Alliance ship though I'm not officially with the forces"

At that moment the alarms in Gekido's suit suddenly blared. A gunshot flew through the debris towards the Purpose. The Purpose flew to the side away from Elijah's GINN. Gekido turned his cameras to the direction of the blast. His eyes widened at what he saw. Standing in front of a pile of debris was what looked like a Gundam. Its primary armour was blue and white and it had several of pieces of armour on its chest and legs, on its back was what appeared to be a pair of blue wings.

"That one is with Serpent tail too" Biggs said.

"Gai what are you doing?" Elijah asked the brown haired pilot through the radio.

"Another job came through Elijah, we pursue the new Earth Alliance battleship, this guy is the pilot of one of its mobile suits" Gai Marakumo said as he targeted Gekido's Purpose. "My first shot was a warning, I can tell that your mobile suit doesn't have the weapons needed to take on the Blue Frame so surrender"

"Blue Frame is that what your Gundam's called?" Gekido asked.

The Astray Blue Frame detached its tactical arms, which folded into its Gatling mode. Gai aimed at the Purpose and fired the beam shots of the Blue Frame's gatling gun. Gekido cursed as he performed various manoeuvres to dodge both the shots from the Astray and the bullets from Elijah's GINN. The Purpose started flying behind the cover of the debris. Gai followed his target switching his tactical arms to their sword mode. Swinging its giant blade around the Blue frame cut through the debris that the Purpose was hiding in. The hardened mercenary showed no concern when the Purpose positioned itself underneath the Blue Frame's feet and began firing shots from its beam rifle. Gekido cursed as the Blue Frame easily dodged the shots from the Purpose's beam rifle. Elijah aimed and fired at the Purpose hitting it with the bullets from its machine gun and recoilless rifle. Gekido was thrown around the cockpit as the Purpose shook from the explosions that the GINN's bullets created. The Blue Frame swung its sword down on the Purpose narrowly missing it as the Purpose flew backwards and began shooting its rifle.

"Damn these guys are too tough!" Gekido growled.

"The Serpent tail has been a thorn in the side of ZAFT and the EA as well as allies to both of them, their loyalties do not lie in the factions but the money they are being paid, all mercenaries are like that" Biggs said.

"I need more weapons!" said Gekido as he pushed on the controls.

The Purpose Gundan began firing both its Vulcan's and its beam rifle as it flew at the Blue Frame. Gekido roared as the Purpose threw its shield at the Astray, Gai swung his sword round before slicing the shield in half. Gai showed little surprise or concern as the Purpose kicked the Blue Frame across the side of its head pushing it towards the civilian ship.

_Even if I'm outnumbered…I can still win!_

"COME ON BLUE GUNDAM GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!!" Gekido roared.

"INCOMING BEAM PROJECTILE!!" Bigg's yelled.

Gekido yelled as he flew the Purpose away from the emerald beam that flew out of the debris. Turning the Gundam's head Gekido narrowed his eyes at the silhouette of what appeared to be a Gundam, a full view was obscured by the debris but as some of the debris floated away the Gundam suddenly disappeared.

_Was that Mirage Colloid, no I heard that the Blitz was capable of using its weaponry without having to deactivate it, just how many Gundams are out there?_

"GEKIDO!" Kira yelled through the radio as he and Canard flew towards the battle.

The Hyperion was firing its cannons at the Serpent tail mercenaries while the Strike was equipped with the sword pack.

_I didn't need it but its good that things are even now!_

Next Chapter 7: The Mercs

* * *

Thanks to SSJ-Jolt for letting me use his OC 


	8. The Mercs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed 

Gundam Seed: Purpose

Chapter 7: The Mercs

The tactical arms of the Blue Frame linked together to form a sword. Canard laughed in delight as he drew his beam daggers. The beams clashed with the sword sending sparks flying across space. Gekido aimed at Elijah's GINN and began firing shots from his beam rifle. Elijah grinded his teeth together as his pushed his GINN's thrusters to their limit, dodging the shots that the Purpose fired. The side alarm on the GINN beeped as Kira came flying in with his sword ready. Elijah managed to dodge the sword swipe then shot Kira away with his recoilless rifle. Then the GINN drew its sword and slammed it into the Strike's shoulder pushing it towards the debris.

"KIRA!!" Gekido yelled flying towards the GINN and kicking it across the side of the head.

Gekido aimed at the GINN, but suddenly a beam once again tore through the Debris field hitting the beam rifle. Letting go of the rifle before it could explode, Gekido looked to the debris and saw the silhouette of the Gundam.

_That's it I'm getting rid of this thing!_

"Kira there's some kind of stealth mobile suits taking pot shots at us, I'll get rid of it so don't die out there all right!" Gekido said.

"Why don't you tell that to Canard?" Kira asked.

The Blue frame switched its tactical arms to their Gatling gun modes and fired at the Hyperion. Canard smirked as he activated his Armure Lumiere barrier system. Gai raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed by the defence system. Switching back to the sword, the Blue Frame flew at the Hyperion. Both machines slammed their melee weaponry together. Gekido flew into the middle of the Debris field; he kept one eye on the Purpose's camera screen and the radar.

_Patience isn't one of my strong points Vanishing trooper, SO DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!!_

Bigg's activated the Purpose's shining Arc system; it was what Yamato had called it whenever the Purpose shined when using the arc shield. Suddenly a Purple and Black Gundam appeared behind the Purpose. Drawing a beam sabre from its hip the Gundam tried slashing the Purpose. But much to the surprise of the young pilot inside the machine the Purpose blocked the blade with its wrist. Using the opening caused by the shock, Gekido pulled the Purpose's fist back and slammed it into the head of the Gundam. The Mercenary Gundam pulled out a beam submachine gun on its hip and began shooting at the Purpose.

"Sorry, but the arc shield can withstand anything!" Gekido smirked before flying at the Gundam.

The Purpose fired its Vulcan's at the mercenary who easily dodged the shots before drawing both its hip mounted beam sabres. Swinging the blades down, the mercenary pilot was surprised for the second time today as the Purpose ignited two beam sabres from its hand plugs blocking both blades. The Gundam flew back as the Purpose swung its hand beams at it; narrowly missing the machine Gekido targeted it. Gathering bits of energy from the Arc shield, the Purpose thrust its hand forward sending a ball of energy flying at the Gundam.

* * *

Zack Tempest smiled confidently as he surprised his rival pilot. The mercenary activated his Wild Arms Graviton field system blocking the energy weapon. Pushing down on the stick, Zack flew towards the Purpose firing his Photon beam rifle in his right hand and holding a beam sabre with his left. As the fight between the two Gundam's drew closer towards Kira and Canard the Serpent tail mercenaries drew their attention to the two duelling Gundam's. 

"Hey Gai, isn't that the Wild arms?" Elijah asked Gai over their secure frequency.

"Zack Tempest!" Gai muttered "Ignore him, I have a feeling that the pilot of that Gundam can out last even the Vanishing Trooper!"

Both Elijah and Gai turned their attentions to their opponents. Kira and Canard flew past each other, switching opponents. The Hyperion aimed and fired its Beam machine gun at the GINN while the Strike slashed at the Blue frame with its sword. Kira blocked a strike from the Blue Frame's sword. Canard also blocked the shots from the GINN's rifles before shooting at it with both its cannons and its machine gun. Gekido yelled as he slashed at the Wild Arms but missed as the Gundam flew backwards shooting at the Purpose with its Submachine guns. The beams merely bounced off of the Arc shield. Zack ignited the beam bayonets on his machine guns and stabbed them into the Arc shield. Gekido grunted as he flew the Purpose back, he looked at the Purpose's meter and saw that its power was falling dangerously low, which in turn made the arc shield smaller.

* * *

Many of the Orb civilians watched from the screens on the Archangel. The battle between the Archangel pilots and the mercenaries was drawing ever closer towards the ship. Yamato looked at the Blue Frame recognising its similarity to the Astray models. 

'I had heard that the Sahaku family had been creating three prototype mobile suits, but I never believed it' Yamato thought.

"Dad, is Gekido going to be okay?" Kisagi asked.

"Of course Kisagi!" Yamato said patting his daughter's head.

"I'm more concerned about the Mistrals that are still working out there" Tachi said.

Meanwhile on the bridge!

"Lieutenant La Flaga is ready to launch in the Mobius Captain!" Miriallia said.

"Ready the Gottfried's, draw their attention away from Chandra and Pal's Mistrals!" Natarle ordered.

The Wild Arms barrel rolled to the left dodging a shot from the Archangel's cannons. Zack drew his attention towards the two Mistrals towing the blocks of ice. Ignoring the unarmed opponents Zack turned its attention back to the Purpose, which suddenly turned grey.

"ARCHANGEL LAUNCH THE AILE PACK FROM THE CATAPULT NOW!!" Gekido yelled over the radio.

"Captain whatever he's planning is reckless we cant risk losing the Aile pack!" Natarle said.

Murrue thought for a moment, she realised that Gekido was impulsive but he was also clever "Launch the Aile pack after the Zero, have Lieutenant La Flaga cover the Aile pack, send orders to Kira and have him support the Purpose!" she said and the crew got to work on carrying out Gekido's plan.

The Mobius Zero was positioned on the catapult. Mu slid his visor down and flew out of the Archangel. Next the Aile Strike was launched and Zack turned his attention to the flight pack. Suddenly the Purpose's flight pack detached from the machines back. Flying the Purpose into positioned Gekido deepened his frown as his alarms blared.

"WE'VE BEEN TARGETTED!!" Bigg's yelled.

"I KNOW!" Gekido roared back.

Before the Wild Arms could fire, the Strike flew in throwing its Beam boomerang. The Wild arms flew to the side dodging the projectile. Much to the shock of Kira and Gekido the Wild arms fired a rocket anchor from the palm of its hand. The rocket anchor connected with the handle of the boomerang and was pulled into the Wild Arms hand.

That guy's reflexes and sense of timing must be beyond coordinators if he could catch the boomerang, considering how fast it spins

Gekido yelled as the Wild Arms threw the beam boomerang. The Purpose flew upwards, but the boomerang tore through its left leg cutting of its foot.

"SOMEONE GIVE US SOME SUPPORT!!" Gekido yelled.

"On my way!" MU said.

The gun barrels of the Zero separated and fired upon the Wild Arms. Merely standing where it was the Wild Arms took the shots from the gun barrels and the linear gun. Zack targeted the unprotected Purpose.

"KIRA HELP GEKIDO NOW!!" Canard yelled as he fired and blew up the GINN's rifle.

'Traitor!' The words of Garcia echoed in Kira's mind. "AAAAAGH!!" Kira yelled as he flew at the Wild Arms with tears in his eyes.

"Too easy!" Zack said as he easily ducked under the blow of the Strike's sword.

The Aile pack connected to the Purpose and the phase shift armour activated to the Purpose's first blue colour. Gekido roared as he drew the Aile's beam sabres. Throwing one beam sabre the Purpose began firing its Vulcan guns. Zack widened his eyes in surprise as the beam sabre was thrown with such force that it not only pierce his shield but also stabbed into his machines right shoulder. Pulling the sabre out of his shoulder Zack threw the weapon away and drew his attention to the Purpose. The Wild Arm's dodged the swipe from the Purpose's beam sabre and shot at it with its Submachine guns. Zack cursed as the Purpose could still use its Arc barrier.

"KIRA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROGLEM IS BUT SUCK IT UP!! GARCIA WAS WRONG ALL RIGHT AND IF YOU CAN'T REALISE THAT THEN CLOSE YOUR EYES AND FOCUS ON WHAT YOU REALLY WANT TO PROTECT!!!" Gekido's words struck Kira who closed his tearful eyes.

Images flashed through Kira's minds, images of his friends old and new, Athrun, Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Tachi, Kisagi, the crew of the Archangel and even Gekido and Canard, but the one he wanted to protect the most was Flay.

"FLAY!!" Kira yelled turning his gentle eyes into a stern expression as he flew to back up the Purpose alongside the Mobius.

Zack noticed that his generator was falling to fifty percent power and so decided to switch off the Graviton field, in order to conserve the energy for his weapons. It was then that he sensed Kira flying towards him. Dodging the swipe from the Strike's sword, the Wild arms flew into the path of the Zero's gun barrels. The flurry of bullets slammed into the Gundam shaking the pilot inside it who pushed down on the flight sticks in order to fly the Wild Arms away from the hail of fire. Gekido flew at the Wild Arms holding both the Aile beam sabres. The Purpose sliced the Wild Arms machine guns in half. Zack discarded the guns then drew his beam sabres and linked them together. As the Purpose and Wild Arms clashed, the Hyperion fired upon the Serpent tail mercenaries with its cannons. The mercenaries flew to avoid the fire, but Elijah flew into the path of the Zero. Detaching its gun barrels the Zero fired upon Elijah's GINN blowing apart its left leg and right shoulder as well as its left leg. Gai fired at the Zero drawing its attention away from his partner.

"Elijah retreat now!" Gai said through the radio.

Canard flew towards the battle between the Strike, Purpose and Wild Arms. He aimed and fired his beam machine gun at the Gundam which flew back deflecting the bullets with its sabres. The Wild Arms sheathed its sabre and drew its beam rifle. Gai flew into the battle swinging his sword around. Kira and Gai slammed their swords together. The armour Schneider knives built into the Blue Frame's feet slid out. Stabbing the blades into the Strike's shoulders, the Blue Frame jumped off of the Gundam and flew towards the Hyperion. Canard flew back avoiding the slashes from the Blue frame's sword.

"HELLDARTS FIRE!!" Natarle yelled.

The Archangel's Hell Dart missiles flew towards the Wild Arms. Firing its head Vulcan's the Gundam destroyed the missiles, however the smoke left by the explosions was used by the Purpose as cover. The Purpose slashed the Wild Arms rifle in half. Quickly drawing its second sabre the Wild Arms clashed swords with the Purpose. Both pilots grinded their teeth together and roared.

"Kira I'm low on energy, cover me while I retreat to the Archangel!" Canard said and Kira nodded.

Kira slashed at the Blue Frame drawing it away from the Hyperion. The Purpose and the Wild Arms flew around the Debris field shooting at one another with their Vulcan's and occasionally clashing their blades together.

"Gekido" Tachi muttered.

"How can Yamato be so casual about this, his sons out there fighting isn't he worried?" Flay asked with her hands to her heart.

"Tachi's usually casual about everything, and he does care about Gekido, however his concern is outweighed by his faith!"

"Faith?" Flay said with curious eyes.

"He believes in him!" Kisagi said putting her hands together in a prayer not only for her adoptive brother, but also for the dead whose graves had been invaded.

"GEKIDO!" Kira yelled as the Strike and Purpose slammed together.

Both Gundam's floated in space back to back as they waited for an attack from the cloaked Wild Arms.

"Did he retreat?" Kira asked.

_If we weren't fighting at zero gravity, my internal organs would probably be mush right now. The manoeuvres these Mercs have made me use, I never even knew I could do them. I'm glad we don't fight them everyday, cause in a real battle I don't think any of us would last against the power of mercenaries at our current level!_

"Kira, you fly back to the Archangel with the Aile pack, I'm going to try something!" Gekido said in an unusually calm manner.

"But Gekido your outnumbered and the Purpose doesn't have any decent equipment" Kira said.

"You let me worry about that, just make sure you don't get shot before you can ask out the red head!" Gekido said causing Kira to blush.

The Aile pack detached from the Purpose and began its flight with Kira back towards the Archangel. Zack took notice of the Strike and decided to leave it be. Instead the mercenary turned his attention to the Purpose. Gathering the energy of the arc shield as well as the power left from its phase shift armour into the palms of its hands, the Purpose stood ready to fight the two mercenaries. There was a moment of silence, the Blue Frame stared at the Purpose, it was as if both machines pilots were looking each other in the eye. The Blue frame put its tactical arms back on its back and crossed its arms together as the Wild Arms deactivated its Graviton camouflage system and drew its beam sabre.

'That's Gai Murakumo for you, I suppose that means more money for the company' Zack thought as the Wild Arms flew closer towards the unsuspecting Purpose.

Suddenly the Purpose turned around and grabbed the head of the Wild arms. Zack widened his eyes in surprise as the Wild Arms head blew up and the Purpose kicked the chest of the Gundam sending it flying away.

'Impossible he was able to fool my heightened awareness and beat my reaction time, could this guy be a new type?' Zack wondered as his weapons finally ran out of power.

"This is Gekido Jaeger contacting the pilots of the mercenary mobile suits, I don't care how good you guys are, I don't care what side your on, if you ever come near the Archangel, if you ever attack my friends and the civilians on that ship, I'LL KILL YOU GOT IT!!!" Gekido roared.

Gai closed his eyes before he flew the Blue Frame back to his ship. Zack too closed his eyes before he flew back to his cloaked ship as well. The crew of the Archangel all breathed a sigh of relief while Gekido removed his helmet and huffed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at his radar, for he had detected something.

_A life pod, despite what Natarle would say I cant just leave it out here!_

* * *

On the Serpent Tail's Laurasia Class ship the members of the mercenary group gathered round as Gai entered the bridge. 

"What's up Gai you had a clear shot at taking the Archangel?" Reed asked, his words slurred and his breath smelling like alcohol as always.

Gai merely ignored the question and sat on the captain's chair. Loretta and Kazahana both shook their heads as Reed fell back in shock at Gai's reply.

"So we're just going to wait for them to leave before we join up with the other pursuers?" Elijah asked.

"Yes!" Gai replied simply.

The members of Serpent Tail let the subject go, for they knew that Gai had most likely developed a respect for the pilot of the Purpose as he did the pilot of the red Frame. Zack Tempest, the solo mercenary had developed some respect for Gekido's abilities. Both mercenaries made a silent oath to carry on with their jobs and shoot down the Archangel when the time was right for them.

* * *

Back on the Archangel armed soldiers aimed their rifles at the life pod as Murdoch hacked the code on the door. 

"Was it from that ship we saw earlier?" Kira asked and Gekido answered with a simple nod.

"Ok I'm opening it!" Murdoch said.

The soldiers stood ready and both Canard and Gekido reached for their pistols. Murdoch pressed one more button and the hatch slid open.

"HARO HARO!" The Archangel crew blinked in confusion as the pink ball floated out of the pod.

"No way!" Gekido said pointing at the machine with his mouth opened.

_IT'S AN INVASION!!!_

'Cuteness, how I despise cuteness' Canard thought.

What next came out of the pod surprised the group even more. She had long pink hair and a surprisingly innocent expression.

"Thank you everyone!" she said smiling as she floated out of the pod.

_Oh great a pink haired air headed Naïve, peace loving, Ultra-cute girl. I HAAATE CUUUUTE!!_

Next Chapter 8: Songstress of the enemy, maybe I should have left her out there!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, if anyone has an OC they'd like to be featured in my Fic put a profile in with your review 


	9. Songtress of the enemy forces

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam seed

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 8: Songtress of the enemy forces

_Lacas Clyne…that's the name of the girl I saved, maybe I should have left her out there, she's the daughter of Sigel Clyne the current chairman of ZAFT. You'd have to be an idiot not to realise she'd make the perfect bargaining chip. I don't know about Ramias and La Flaga but for a fact I know that Girl Scout Badqiruel would use her, or one of the superiors at Lunar HQ. Then there's the Alster girls anti-coordinator views, oh well I'll see how things go before I do anything._

Gekido laid back on his bed; he had the door locked so as to avoid the two Haro's coming into his room. The two machines had persistently tried to annoy him whenever "Mr Pink" wasn't being held by Lacas. Gekido would have smashed both machines to pieces but decided against it, he had this moment of peace and he didn't want to have the hassle of some girl crying over their toy being broken.

_Yamato had a field day when he saw that Pink Haro, that's probably all they've talked about ever since._

The raging natural got up off his bed and walked out of his room. He walked through the corridors of the Archangel until he came to the cafeteria.

"Flay!" Mir said.

"I said it and I meant it" The red haired girl said.

"What's going on?" Kira asked Kuzzey as he and Gekido entered the room.

"Before Kai went off on his break he asked Flay to take that girls meal to her, but Flay refuses and that's all she and Mir have been arguing about" Kuzzey explained.

"Come on Alster pull your weight around here!" Gekido growled.

"There's no way I'm gonna go any where near a coordinator, I'm too afraid!"

"So you're afraid of Kira and an ultra-cute Naïve, bubbled headed girl, there are squirrels that are scarier than them!" Gekido said.

Flay noticed the look in Kira's eyes "Oh your different Kira, I know that much but that girl is associated with ZAFT, coordinators aren't just smart but they're gifted with other things, like better reflexes what would happen if I was attacked, right!" she said looking over at Kira who had a conflicted expression on his face.

"Flay Alster!" Mir said firmly.

"You just insult people every time you open your mouth don't you?" Gekido asked sarcastically.

"Listen I can't see that girl suddenly pouncing on you for no reason" Kuzzey said.

_She'll pounce on you as soon as you open your mouth!_

"You don't know that, you cant tell what a coordinator is capable of just by looking at them" Flay said.

"I can't exactly talk but Kira is in front of you you know" Gekido said crossing his arms "Plus I've taken a good look at her, she's the typical damsel in distress, if she is strong its probably only at inspiring people and that does a lot of good when people like Blue cosmos are sticking a gun in your face!"

"My, what are you all talking about?" The five teens turned their heads to see Lacas standing at the edge of the door with the two Haro's bouncing together beside her.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Gekido asked the girl.

"Oh I didn't mean to cause a stir, you see Mr Pink and Mr Blue were lonely, I'm really sorry but I did ask if I could go, I even yelled out "May I leave this room""

_What the hell…this girl's more of an airhead than I thought, oh no! SHE MADE THE BLUE HARO SOUND EVEN CUTER!!_

Gekido growled in anger as the Haro's started flying around him. The others merely looked on in shock as Lacus looked around the cafeteria.

"And I don't mean to sound embarrassing but I'm also really hungry"

"Why wouldn't they lock her room?" Kuzzey wondered out load.

"This is nuts who would let someone from ZAFT wander on their own!" Flay said utterly flabbergasted.

"Let me assure you I am not associated with ZAFT, ZAFT is the name of the forces, you see it actually stands for Zodiac Alliance of freedom…"

"That makes no difference, your still one of those coordinators" Flay said aggressively.

_Careful where you go with this Alster!_

Gekido squeezed his fists together and his stance became even more aggressive. Flay and Lacus didn't notice but Mir and Kira recognised his stance, it was the same one he took when they were at Junius Seven. Lacus looked at Flay with a puzzled expression on her face.

"There is a significant difference, its true that I am not a Natural like you but I am not part of the forces believe me" Lacus said and she looked up and down at Flay's appearance. "I notice you are not part of the forces either, so if you think about it you and I are the same" Lacus reached out to shake Flay's hand "Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is…"

"NO!" Flay screamed shaking her head at Lacus "Just keep your distance!"

The others widened their eyes in shock and so did Lacus. Meanwhile Gekido's legs actually started shaking as he began to growl in anger. However this was unnoticed by Flay as she continued on.

"You must be nuts, why should I shake hands with somebody like you?" Flay asked the girl and Kira's eyes started to well up as he was slowly crushed by the words that came out of Flay's mouth "I don't want any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!"

_THAT'S IT I'M GOING MEDIEVIL ON HER ASS!!_

Gekido roared like he had never roared before. The others were shocked as Gekido grabbed the collar of Flay's dress and slammed her against the wall. Kai and Canard walked into the room and instead of breaking up the incident decided to watch it as they leant against the wall.

"Let me ask you a question Alster and I want you to be honest, are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" Gekido growled, his voice was even deeper and aggressive than it was before, if that was possible for him.

Overcoming her fear and panic Flay replied "I'm not, but the stance those people take…I don't think they're entirely wrong, having your genes altered when your not sick or anything is against what nature intended"

"Is that the bullshit that prick father of yours fed you? What did nature intend? Who has the right to tell us what nature intended? Did nature intend for us to pollute our air, pollute our oceans, or move into deep space? IF YOU'RE SO KNOWLEDGABLE THEN TELL ME WHAT NATURE INTENDED!! YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO SHARE BLUE COSMOS VIEWS!! I BEAT THEM TO BLOODY PULPS!!" Gekido yelled moving his fist towards Flay as she closed her eyes and screamed.

"GEKIDO DON'T YOU DARE!!" Kira yelled as he moved towards Gekido.

But much to everyone's shock Gekido's fist slammed into the wall just inches from Flay's cheek. Flay slowly closed her eyes and trembled more in fear at the sight of Gekido's raged filled eyes.

"But there's one thing I never do, hit women!" He said as he loosened his grip on Flay's shirt but didn't let her go. "Normally I beat anti-coordinators to a pulp then give a little lecture but I'll skip a few pages, let me tell you something Alster and I want you to pay attention, I'll expect you to speak the words off by heart later. Coordinator, Natural, none of these things exist, we're no different from each other, sure our genes may be different and we may have been born in different ways but we're still human, that's the only thing that people have in common in this world, we're all different, we are all individuals! Read a few history books and dictionaries, genocide, learn what it means and learn what the holocaust was! Then think about today and compare it to Junius Seven, thousands of lives lost, for WHAT!!" the others in the room listened to the lecture that Gekido gave all the children he had beaten up in school.

Gekido let go of Flay and sent her crashing to the floor in a crying heap. It was not so much Gekido pinning her to the wall, it was more of the piercing words that he spoke. Gekido walked to the door followed by Lacus and her Haro's.

* * *

Athrun floated towards the hatch of the Vesalius where he saw his father Patrick Zala talking with Rau Le Creuscet.

"Athrun wait!" Patrick said catching his son's attention.

"Father" Athrun said formally.

"Did you hear the news about Lacus?"

"Yes but a search, why employ the Vesalius?"

"What a cold man you've turned out to be, we obviously can't leave her out there" Rau said with traces of sarcasm.

"But we haven't even heard anything from the crew yet" Athrun said.

"It hasn't been made official, but a band of mercenaries hired by Commander Thanos discovered the remains of her ship as well as the Legged Ship!" Patrick said and a small smile crossed Rau's mouth while Athrun was in utter shock.

"What, could she have been kidnapped?" Athrun asked.

"At this point we are considering this a possibility, you are a member of the Le Creuscet team and since you cant stand back neither can they, she's a well loved public figure, we're counting on you, Le Creuscet! Athrun!" Patrick explained and saluted the two soldiers before leaving.

As Miguel floated towards the entrance he too received a salute from the chairman.

"So I'm to go rescue her and come back playing the part of the hero?" Athrun stated more than asked.

"Or come back and in a public display weep bitter tears over her still fresh corpse" Rau said shocking both Miguel and Athrun with his words. "Whichever way it turns out committee chairman Zala feels that whoever has a duty to go its you"

"Just what's going on?" Miguel asked confused by the situation.

"I'll tell you about it when we launch" Athrun sighed as he and Miguel entered the ship. "Anyway how did the test flight for the Defrock go?"

"The suits amazing, it'll certainly give me an edge over those mobile suits phase shift armour" Miguel said.

"You know there's a lot of talk going around the crew about the rivalry you seem to have developed with that bulky mobile suit!" Athrun said smiling.

"I don't know what it is when I fight him but when I do I feel, almost happy, I know that sounds pretty sick but its true" Miguel explained.

"It's ok, who knows next time a victor might just be decided"

* * *

There was a bitter silence in the Archangel cafeteria; all knew well what Gekido was talking about. Kira offered the crying Flay his hand; she grabbed it and let the coordinator help her up.

"Kira…I'm sorry for the things I said in front of you!" Flay whimpered.

"It's ok Flay, I'd never blame you for it…Gekido was too harsh on you" Kira said softly.

"But he was right, I don't know much about the past but I do know that civilian coordinators shouldn't have been murdered like they were at Junius seven"

"In some ways Gekido was right but he shouldn't have treated you that way, everyone's entitled to an opinion and he tried changing yours, I'm sure your fathers a good man"

"If you excuse me I just want to be left alone" Flay said as she slowly walked towards the door and past Canard.

"I could sense psychotic rage…did I miss something good?" Canard asked and Kuzzey and Mir shook their heads with grins on their faces.

There was an awkward silence as Gekido walked back to his room being followed by Lacus and the Haro's.

"If you're going to follow me around could you at least switch off those stupid machines?" Gekido asked.

"What's your name?" Lacus asked softly.

"Gekido Jaeger, and don't start getting friendly with me because if there's one thing I despise more than blue cosmos it's Naïve air headed optimist who continually vomit sunshine, now go back to your room"

Gekido's spiteful words seemed to have had no affect as Lacus walked on "I would have much rather preferred to speak with everyone back there, Mr Kuzunagi is a kind gentleman but I would have preferred to speak with someone my own age" she said smiling.

"Well guess what I don't want to have a nice conversation period!" Gekido said.

_When will this girl take a hint?_

"That girl was rather mean to me but I don't think she deserved what you did to her" Lacus said softly.

"Yeah, join the line of people who think that every person I sort out doesn't deserve it"

"Sort out?"

Gekido stopped at his room "Every person I meet who shares Blue Cosmos views is a person who I beat up, however I also help them realise the error in meaningless hate, I teach them!" he explained. "Now go back to your room, I cant baby sit you" Gekido said as he closed and locked his door.

He reached into his pocket and removed his book and pen. Gekido wrote in it before he put the book away and removed his jacket. He jumped onto his bed and rested his head on his pillow.

Flay sat on her bed wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. It seems that Tachi and Kisagi had witnessed Gekido's moment of rage as well. They later confronted Flay who didn't take many history lessons. The two siblings showed her a book they kept about World history. What Flay read about the Holocaust shocked her. Hundreds of people killed all across Europe, it put Junius seven to shame. And Gekido called her father a member of Blue Cosmos. She always knew that her father was anti coordinator but to call him a member of Blue Cosmos. There was a knock at the door and Flay slowly got up off her bed and walked towards the door.

"Kira!" She said.

"Kai told me you never had your lunch, I wanted to take it to you" Kira said smiling softly.

A smile crept across Flay's mouth as she let Kira step into the room. Over the next few hours the two spent time talking about their lives in Heliopolis. What they thought of members of the crew as well as their own thoughts on Gekido.

"He's crazy!" They both said together.

Both teenagers laughed hysterically as they began making jokes about Gekido's anger.

"I bet every time he gets checked out at the doctor his blood pressure is through the roof" Flay giggled.

"He probably puts ear plugs in so that blood doesn't spray out" Kira said and Flay laughed as she ate a bit of broccoli on her tray. "So your actually officially a citizen of the Earth Alliance right?"

"My father is the Vice minister, when I was quite young I almost never saw him, that was until my mother died from illness, from that point my brother started to take care of me, he went to my school plays, made time off at work so he could see my teachers, he never tried to teach me about politics and he would always tell me to make my own path to not let others sway me, however he became a bit of a hypocrite when he arranged my relationship with Sai and how he started lecturing me on how impure coordinators were" Flay explained and Kira listened to every word that was spoken intently. "Sai is a nice guy but I want to live my own life, decide my own destiny, not the destiny my father thinks is safest, that's one of the reasons why he moved me to Orb!"

Kira nodded his head and the two remained silent for a moment.

"Kira, what do you think of me?" Flay asked and Kira both blinked in confusion and blushed in embarrassment as Flay looked into his eyes.

"Well…I think that your smarter and stronger than people make you out to be, you rarely let people tell you what to do and that's admirable in a way…I also think that your very beautiful and that there more to you than what people see with their eyes" Kira explained nervously.

Grey orbs met purple orbs as the two teens drew their faces closer.

"And what do you think of me?" Kira asked nervously.

"I think your smart, strong…kind and gentle…and lets not forget cute" Flay said smiling as she caressed Kira's hair.

Kira turned his head away and shook his head as he walked out of the room. Flay stood up and smiled genuinely.

"Perhaps your greatest quality is how good a friend you are!" she said before she got back to her meal.

Gekido meanwhile was walking down the corridor until he met the off duty Sai. He paid little attention to the boy as he walked past him with his hands in his pocket.

"Wait Gekido!" Sai said.

"What?" Gekido asked not really in the mood for a confrontation with Flay's supposed boyfriend.

"Mir told me what happened…I don't approve of how you did it but you might have just taken the Blue Cosmos out of her, I'd like to say thank you" Sai said patting Gekido on the shoulder.

"Plus you know that if you tried attacking me then I would just give you a free trip to the infirmary" Gekido said seriously though Sai laughed anyway.

The two boys ears suddenly twitched as they heard perhaps the most beautiful sound they had ever heard. Lacus Clyne was known for her excellent singing voice in the Plants and not even the situation she was in now affected her. Gekido's foot began to bounce to the tune until he slapped it.

What the hell is this feeling? As if all the rage burning inside me is being extinguished!

"Is that that girl, what a beautiful voice!" Sai said and for once Gekido nodded in agreement "But I wonder is that voice a result of fiddling around with her genes?" Sai asked as he took a few steps away from the door "Well come on, we've got to eat too"

Later that day the crew of the Archangel breathed happy sighs of relief. For they had just received a message from the advanced fleet, a group of ships would escort them to Admiral Halberton's eighth fleet. The children were told about this and Flay was overjoyed to hear that her father was on one of the ships. Kira smiled at the sight of Flay's happiness, her smile kept him thinking about why he was protecting the ship, not the friend he was forced to fight against. However unknown to the crew a black ship had been following it since the debris belt, and close behind that was the ZAFT ships.

Next Chapter 9: A tragedy in space

* * *


	10. Tragedy in space

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 9: Tragedy in space

The Bridge crew all stood or sat at their posts as Murrue made contact with the Montgomery. On the screen was the image of Koopman the Montgomery's captain and next to him was vice minister George Alster.

"Lieutenant Ramias, its good to see you made it here in one piece, and with at least one of the G-weapons" The captain said.

"We had some help from outside forces sir, Gekido Jaeger and Canard Pars pilot their own machines and if not for their and Kira Yamato's efforts we wouldn't have made it" Murrue explained.

"Hello Lieutenant Ramias, I'd like to personally thank the crew of the Archangel for their help in securing the Heliopolis citizens, I also couldn't help but notice when I read a list of the ships occupants that you have my daughter on board, with your permission of course I would at least like to catch a glimpse of my daughter" George Alster explained.

"Come now vice minister there will be plenty of time for you and your daughter to catch up after we are free from danger"

"That's Flay's father all right" Sai sighed.

Elsewhere in the ship Canard and Gekido walked through the corridors of the ship discussing the current situation.

"I can see now why you prefer your civilian clothing" Gekido said taking notice of Canard adjusting the collar of his uncomfortable black and red uniform.

"What can I do it's not as if I have the luxury of never meeting a superior officer of the AF!" Canard said.

"Tell me about it, Yamato tried getting me to take a shower, why the hell should I dress up all formal for a guy who I'm only going to meet once?"

"It's a confidence thing, Mir told me that Flay put one of those face mask things on"

"So vane!" Both pilots said together.

* * *

On the Vesalius Rau, Ades, Athrun and Miguel stood over the briefing map.

"Commander shouldn't we be searching for Miss Clyne?" Athrun asked.

"Of course we can continue our search, but this chance to shoot down the legged ship is one that we can't pass up, I would hate to be laughed at by future generations" Rau said.

"Sir Commander Thanos is making contact with us sir" The communications officer said.

"Put him on screen!"

"Commander Le Creuscet, I assume you are preparing to attack that fleet and the legged ship correct?" Thanos asked and Rau merely nodded his head. "A mercenary I hired is also in the area, he and my remaining forces will be waiting to attack the legged ship as it goes to assist the fleet" Thanos explained the plan.

"So basically we're to attack the ships as normal and wait for you to take all the glory?" Miguel asked.

"Don't worry Miguel I'm sure commander Thanos will leave what's left of the bulky G-weapon to you" Le Creuscet smirked.

The ZAFT Pilots on the Vesalius climbed into their machines. Three GINN's equipped themselves with recoilless rifles while another equipped itself with missiles.

"Come on Athrun, Miguel show us what those new machines can do!" One of the pilots said over the radio.

"Sure thing!" Miguel smiled.

"Yes" Athrun said hesitantly.

* * *

The alarms on the Archangel blared as ZAFT forces attacked the three ships of the advanced fleet. Murrue had decided against Natarle's advice to enter battle in order to help the advanced fleet. In the Montgomery George Alster panicked at the sight of the ZAFT mobile suits while the captain remained relatively stoic. Mobius mobile armours were launched from the Bernard, the Law and the Montgomery, however they could do little against the ZAFT forces. The Defrock fired its two cannons consuming two Mobius's in a spray of beam fire. Athrun flew around space in the Aegis shooting down mobile armours; he then flew behind Bernard and shot its boosters leaving it helpless against an assault by the other GINNS. A smile crossed Thanos's lips as the Archangel flew to assist the fleet. Four Black GINNS plus one white one launched out of the Argos while Zack Tempest launched his Wild Arms from his own stealth ship.

"Coordinators and New types! I wonder which one of the two races is better" Zack said confidently as he flew towards the Archangel.

On the Archangel Kira ran towards the elevator that would take him to the hanger. He was just inches away from it when he heard Flay's voice behind him.

"Kira!" Flay said with her hands together in a praying motion.

"Flay what are you…"

"My dads ship, is it going to be alright, it won't be shot down will it?" Flay asked with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be ok Flay, cause we'll be there!" Kira said as Gekido walked towards them.

"I'm no fan of George Alster but I don't just let people I can save die" Gekido said then paused as he closed his eyes "I…give you my word that your fathers ship wont be shot down" he said before he jumped onto the elevator followed by Kira.

"You should believe in them you know" Yamato said from behind Flay. "I can see that Kira really cares about you, and as for Gekido, he never goes back on his word so I think your father will be all right"

"What the hell have you guys been doing, you're late!" Murdoch said as Kira and Gekido floated into their mobile suits.

"They expected us to help the fleet" Canard said and the other two pilots understood that their job just got a lot harder.

"The enemies you dealing with are several GINNS, a new mobile suit, one of the mercenary units and the Aegis!" Mir explained over the radio.

"Is this new mobile suit orange?" Gekido asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Instinct"

_Sorry orange mobile suit but I don't have time to play!_

"La Flaga launching in the Zero!" Mu said sliding down his faceplate.

"Canard Pars, Hyperion Launching"

"Kira Yamato, Strike heading out!"

"Gekido Jaeger, PURPOSE READY! GOOOO!!"

The mobile units of the Archangel were launched out of the ship. Kira with the Aile Strike and the Purpose armed with a beam rifle and shield. The Hyperion activated its cannons and fired a full spray shot at the approaching GINNS. Zack shook his head as the GINNS separated; he had anticipated their plan, which was why he didn't fly with the GINNS. As the GINNS separated La Flaga detached his gun barrels and fired away. One of the GINNS was shot in the chest and exploded; others either received extensive damage or managed to avoid the shots. The White GINN aimed its machine gun and fired at the Mobius. Zack targeted the Hyperion and began firing his photon beam rifle. The Hyperion activated its shields and took the shots from the beam rifle. Kira yelled as he drew his beam sabre and flew at the Wild Arms. Both machines clashed with their sabres before separating and shooting at each other with their vulcans.

"COMING THROUGH!!" Gekido yelled as he flew the Purpose towards the battle of the advanced fleet.

The Purpose aimed and fired its beam rifle drawing two GINNS away from the Montgomery.

"Any remaining Mobius's, form up on me!" Gekido said through the radio.

The Gundam's presence seemed to have lit a new fire within the hearts of the Earth soldiers as the 12 remaining Mobius flew behind the Purpose. Activating its arc shield the Purpose took numerous shots from the Aegis and the GINNS before it flew down.

"NOW FIRE!!" Gekido yelled and the Mobius armours flying behind the Purpose fired at the GINNS.

Missiles and linear gun blasts tore through several of the GINNS; some were destroyed while others were merely damaged. Athrun grinded his teeth together as he targeted one of the Mobius's. Suddenly the Purpose flew into the Aegis's flight path and delivered a swift kick to the head of the Aegis. Then Gekido aimed at the Defrock and drew its attention away from the other ships, which seemed to have gained some small hope and courage as well as they began firing at the approaching Vesalius.

"It seems Miguel's rival is quite the tactician, and the inspirer!" Le Creuscet said with a grin on his face.

"The remaining members of the Black Storm unit taken out within a few seconds of a battles start, the power of this new ship isn't one to be reckoned with" Thanos said looking at the remains of the Black storm GINNS floating in space.

Gekido's roar echoed through the radios of the Earth alliance ships as he shot at the Aegis with his rifle and flew towards the Defrock activating its palm beam blade. The Defrock easily flew away from the sword swipe. Athrun targeted the Law and transformed into its mobile armour mode.

"EVERYONE CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE AEGIS STOP IT NOW!!" Gekido yelled.

The twelve mobile armours fired at the Aegis, which easily dodged the missiles and linear blasts. Two shots connected but this didn't sway Athrun as he latched onto the Earth ship and fired the Aegis Scylla. The ship was blown into stardust and the Mobius pilots cursed themselves for their failure. Athrun changed the Aegis back to its mobile suit form and fired flew towards the Bernard. Miguel landed on one of the Mobius armours and fired into its cockpit with his machine gun.

"DAMN YOU!!" Gekido yelled firing at the Defrock.

The Wild arms Gundam targeted the Archangel and began shooting at it with its submachine guns. Every beam shot connected throwing the occupants to the sides. Flay sat curled up, praying that her father would be all right.

"The power of the Arc shield is down to fifty percent, I would recommend a hasty retreat" Biggs said.

"What kind of man retreats and just leaves his fellow soldiers to die?" Gekido stated more than asked

"You've already lost one of the Purpose's legs, there are no other spare parts!"

"I don't care, I'm gonna save as many people as I can, occupants of the Bernard you've already received extensive damage, all of you get to your escape pods and go to the Archangel!" Gekido said over the radio.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Natarle asked outraged by Gekido's actions.

"Vice minister, I'd recommend for you to get to the escape pod as well!" Koopman said and Alster nodded his head.

"Well well well, the rats are fleeing the sunken ship!" Thanos said as he prepped his CGUE for launch.

The Defrock and the Aegis concentrated their fire on the Montgomery while the remaining two GINNS focused on the Bernard. Escape pods were launched from the Bernard and the Mobius armours fired at the two GINNS drawing their attention away from the escape pods. Once again Gekido roared as the Purpose shined, the palm beam blade extended and the Purpose slashed at the Aegis taking out its beam rifle. The Aegis activated its wrist beam blade and flew at the Purpose. Both Gundam's slammed their blades together sending sparks flying throughout space. The White GINN drew its sword and flew at the Mobius cutting its linear gun in half. Mu targeted the GINN and fired the gun barrels blowing up its sword arm. Thanos launched out of the Argos in his Black CGUE. Smiling to himself the man targeted the fleeing escape pods. Gekido saw the CGUE shoot at the escape pods, he didn't have any doubts in what he did next. The Purpose flew away from the Aegis and took the shots meant for the escape pods.

"Captain we have multiple escape pods flying towards the Archangel" Pal said.

"We've confirmed that every crew member abandoned the Bernard and is now on their way here" Sai said.

It was Kuzzey who first took note of Flay floating into the bridge. Sai immediately got off his seat and grabbed Flay pulling her towards the door.

"My dads ship, tell me where my dads ship is" Flay said clutching Sai's shirt.

Suddenly the empty Earth alliance ship was blown apart.

"Kira, where's Kira and Gekido? What are they doing out there?" Flay asked.

"Kira's protecting the Archangel and Gekido's doing his best to protect your dads ship" Sai said.

"There is only thirty percent power left, you must abandon protecting the pods now" Biggs said.

"NEVER!!" Gekido roared. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MYSELF I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF MY COMRADES DIE!!"

"Why go so far for people you don't know?" Biggs asked.

"It's a human thing, you probably wouldn't understand" Gekido said.

The pilots of the Mobius armours flew to assist the Purpose, which lost its shield and phase shift armour. Kira took note of the Purpose's state and immediately flew in order to assist. The pilot of the white GINN retracted his face plate and adjusted his glasses as he looked at the Purpose being shot apart by Thanos's CGUE.

"A foolish soldier, but a courageous man!" He said as he let the Strike pass.

Zack too also took note of the Purpose and flew his assault on the Archangel. The Argos and the Vesalius turned their attention to the Archangel and began firing upon it. Gekido yelled out as the CGUE fired upon the undefended Purpose. Its right arm was blown off and half of its face was cut apart by the bullets from the CGUE's rifle. Thanos smiled evilly as he watched the junked Purpose floating in space.

"Sorry Aiman, but I don't think your little rival would have lasted long against you anyway!" Thanos said as he targeted the Purpose's cockpit.

"GEKIDO!!" Kira yelled.

The Strike drew its beam sabre and slashed the CGUE's rifle in half. Thanos cursed as the other Mobius armours showed up and fired upon his CGUE. He easily dodged their missiles and linear blasts, realising when he was outmatched the commander began his flight back to his ship. The Strike and the Aegis looked at each other as both drew their melee weapons and prepared to duel. On the Archangel Flay had been taken out of the bridge by Sai. Sai did his best to calm the girl down, but desperation caused people to do unthinkable things. Flay floated into the bridge dragging with her, to everyone's shock, Lacus Clyne.

"I promise I will kill this girl, tell them that if they keep firing at my dads ship I will kill this girl!" Flay said with tears in her eyes.

Though some of the crew sympathised with her they all knew that it wasn't as simple as that. She yelled at them to tell the ZAFT forces to leave her fathers ship but her cries seemed to have been too late. Just within mere moments of reaching the escape pod George Alster life was ended. The Defrock fired its cannons at the damaged Montgomery blowing it apart. Upon seeing her fathers ship blown into dust Flay went hysterical before she fainted.

"DAMN IT!!" Gekido yelled banging the cockpits console.

Natarle took hold of Kuzzey's earpiece and pressed it against her ear.

"Attention ZAFT forces, this is the warship Archangel of the Earth Alliance forces" Natarle said reporting on all frequencies both of the earth Forces and the ZAFT forces. "Presently under the protective custody of this ship is PLANT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne!"

At the mention of the girls name the forces ceased their fighting.

"By chance we discovered a life pod with her inside, we brought her on board as a humanitarian gesture, however if you continue to attack this vessel we will consider it an abandonment of your responsibility to protect Miss Clyne and will be forced to take matters into our own hands!"

"WHAT MONSTERS YOU ARE!" Athrun yelled.

_AND THE PRIZE FOR NUMBER ONE EXPERT AT PISSING PEOPLE OFF GOES TO NATARLE BADQIRUEL! Runners up are all forms of Haro and anyone who quotes the signature line of Blue Cosmos!_

"Cowards" Miguel growled.

'What a troublesome girl' Thanos thought.

"I'd imagine this must be awkward for them, they come to help but when they're stuck they resort to this" Rau said.

"Commander!" Ades said looking at the masked commander questionably.

"I know I know, all forces ceasefire! Rau declared, though you could tell from his expression that he really didn't care for this new piece of information.

As the Mobius and GINNS began their flights back to their respective force ships the Aegis and the Strike still floated in front of one another, it was as if the two pilots themselves were making eye contact.

"Using a rescued civilian as a hostage, do you still feel justified fighting on the side of these cowards?" Athrun asked Kira who lowered his head at the actions of the Ensign. "KIRA!" Athrun yelled.

Suddenly much to the two pilots shock Gekido's voice echoed in the radio.

"I think the real question that needs to be asked is do you feel justified fighting on the side of cowards who attack soldiers that cant even fight back and then toying with an enemy by critically damaging his mobile suit? DO YOU FEEL JUSTIFIED FIGHTING BY THE SIDE OF THESE COWARDS!!" He yelled hitting Athrun with the truth in his words.

"Gekido!" Kira whispered.

"We'll talk about this later Kira, now get back to the Archangel!" Gekido growled turning his eyes away from Kira's face on the screen.

It wasn't only Kira who came out conflicted and guilty from this battle, but Athrun too. While Kira flew back to the Archangel, Canard flew to pick up the damaged Purpose.

"Mir just told me that the crew from the Bernard minus the Captain and the other senior officers managed to reach the Archangel, plus we've also got nine of the Mobius armours that you saved, the rest were damaged so the pilots decided to abandon them, so Lieutenant La Flaga's flying them back now!" Canard explained to Gekido who folded his arms and allowed Canard to fly him back to the Archangel. "It's not my style to save lives but you did pretty good, but you couldn't save Alster!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Gekido growled.

_I knew it was only a matter of time, Lacus Clyne, first chance I get I'm getting you off that damn ship!_

Next chapter 10: Gekido's regret less actions, the Earth Forces Tasmanian devil!

* * *

Read and review please


	11. Gekido's regret less actions

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 10: Gekido's regret less actions

When Gekido reached the cafeteria he received cheers of praise from the surviving mobile armour pilots. Some thanked him outright while others merely patted him on the back; the small trace of a smile ran across Gekido's lips.

"I can't take all the credit you know, Canard here and the pilot of the Strike are just as responsible for you surviving as well" Gekido said just as Canard entered the room.

"Yeah with your guys help we'll end those damn coordinators for sure!" One of the pilots said and several of the soldiers nodded their heads in full agreement.

"So do all of you guys have anti-coordinator views?" Gekido asked, he and Canard visibly smirked as all the men nodded.

"The only good coordinator is a dead one just like my instructor said" the same pilot said again.

Gekido and Canard both smiled at each other as they blocked the door and smashed their fists together.

"Time for some fun!" Both pilots said smiling almost evilly as the pilots cowered in fear.

Kira ignored the screams coming from the cafeteria, as he knew Canard and Gekido were in the process of "converting" some pilots. He had brought up his outrage over Natarle's tactic with Mu but the older soldier merely said that the only reason she would have reverted to a tactic like that was because they were weak. Those words actually pierced at Kira's heart, for it was his own inability to get past the mercenaries Gundam that not only cost Gekido his Gundam but also cost Flay's father his life. The Purpose had received severe damage and since it was no GAT model it couldn't be fixed with the Strike's spare parts. However Gekido showed little regret as he merely stepped off his mobile suit, he didn't even go so far as to voicing his opinion on Natarle. Gekido and Canard floated out of the cafeteria giving each other high fives for their work. Both had obviously beaten the pilots to a pulp before leaving a powerful message. Canard and Gekido both gave each other nods of respect before they separated. Gekido floated through the corridors until he saw Kira leaning against his door.

"Seems your more of a man than I thought Kira, you actually decided to face me instead of hiding like I thought you would" Gekido said folding his arms.

"I've got nothing to explain to you" Kira said lowering his head.

"Don't give me the big dark secret bullshit you knew that pilot didn't you?" Gekido asked grabbing Kira by the collar of his jacket. "Tell me exactly what your connection with him is, Canard, Mu and I are fighting by your side and your relationship with your boyfriend puts us in danger!"

A tear ran down Kira's eye as he looked at Gekido, then he did the most unexpected thing. Kira pushed Gekido off of him and slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell do you know about it?" Kira asked glaring at Gekido. "Its not like you ever had any friends or family that you actually gave a damn about, YOUR SO HEARTLESS THAT YOU CANT EVEN MAKE FRIENDS SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT HUH!!" Kira yelled shocking Gekido with his strength, but only with his strength, his words had little affect as Gekido remained stoic. "Athrun and I, we were good friends, close friends and when we separated we promised to meet again when the war was over, but now we're enemies and you or Canard will kill him, well its true isn't it? ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS KILLING "ENEMIES"!"

Gekido growled then roared, now it was Kira's turn to be surprised as he was thrown to the floor.

"Don't just assume that you know stuff about me, that you know what goes through my head in a battle, every bodies got a problem, everybody is suffering in some small way, you don't know the first thing about me, what goes through my mind, my past before I moved to Heliopolis, the friends that I've got or had" Gekido looked at Kira with his piercing eyes as he spoke "Everyone suffers in life that's just the rule of the world, our problems aren't bigger than anyone else's, its easy to fight your friends but actually killing them is another thing, nobody ever said you had to kill him understand Kira?" Gekido asked as he loosened his grip on Kira's collar.

Kira nodded his head and Gekido let him go patting him on the head. Gekido offered Kira his hand, the coordinator looked at it in puzzlement.

"The way I see it, we can make a difference by fighting together, when word spreads the Earth Alliance military might change because they'll see that if a coordinator and a natural can fight as equals then they can damn well live together, what do you say Kira do want to fight with me as an equal?" Gekido asked.

Kira shook his head and slapped Gekido's hand away, he ran away from the Natural. Gekido watched as Kira ran shaking his head.

_Idiot! If he was really still your friend then he would realise why you're protecting the ship, and not try to sway you! Now lets see, I've changed some soldier's idiot views; I've had a show down with Kira with little success, now there's getting deaf ears from Flay or giving a certain Earth Forces officer the deaf ears she deserves, I'll go with Flay!_

Gekido had his hands in his pockets as he walked through the corridors of the ship; all was silent for a moment until he heard Flay's scream. The boy smiled, almost sadistically as he heard Flay screaming and asking Sai where her father was.

_Yeah it's sick taking enjoyment in someone's suffering, but I laugh when I watch just as emotional moments on soap operas._

Gekido stopped when he reached the door; Kira and Mir were there also. Flay herself was clinging onto Sai burying her face into his chest to cry. While Kira looked on with guilt in his eyes Gekido merely shrugged his shoulders. He picked up one of the water canisters Mir had dropped onto the floor and drank from it.

"Flay!" Kira trembled.

"You're both liars!" She hollered glaring at both of the boys.

While Flay's words made Kira feel even guiltier Gekido remained largely unaffected by them, though they did draw his attention away from drinking.

"You said it was going to be alright, you said it'd be alright cause you'd be there! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MY DADS SHIP LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!!" Flay yelled "KIRA WHY COULDN'T YOU USE YOUR ABILITIES TO DEFEAT THEM!!"

"Flay, Kira tried his best and you couldn't expect Gekido to save all the ships on his own" Mir said defending both pilots.

"You and Canard didn't make any serious effort to fight did you?" Flay asked Kira with her sad eyes fixed on his guilty features. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE COORDINATORS TOO!!" she screamed.

Kira lowered his head letting some of his tears fall to the ground, he was about to walk away until Gekido grabbed his arm firmly.

"I don't think you want to miss what she's got for me!" he said smugly.

"YOU! You promised me, you gave me your word that my fathers ship would be all right, but then you flew away to save all the other troops, WHY DIDNT YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!"

"Lets see…maybe because some promises cant be kept though that's hardly an excuse, and I know that your going through the whole grieving death process and looking for someone to blame but to be completely honest with you I could care less about your words and about the death of your blue cosmos member father yet they have quite a bigger effect on Kira, because well lets face it he's got as much stones as…actually he doesn't have any stones but also because he happens to be going through a situation that's as bad as yours, he's been forced to pilot a war machine that he hates with every fibre of his being, he's fighting and even killing people buuuuut…here's the real kicker that'll make the shock music roll, he's fighting a friend of his!"

"GEKIDO!!" Kira yelled as the tears overcame him.

"Of course this has probably earned me a beating from my gender challenged wingman here but I'm gonna go ahead and say it, he's fighting a good friend of his, he's been called a race traitor by the slap head admiral BIH, which hasn't done his mood any good, he shared quite a close moment with the girl he has a crush/attraction to make it sound more adult, but that moment and potential relationship blows up in his face when KABOOOM! The girls fathers ship blows up, if your dumb then you probably don't realise that this super lucky girl to have the affection of Kira is you Flay" Gekido paused for a moment taking in Flay's unusually silent expression "So Flay tell me, which situation do you think is worse?" he asked, though he still had his frown Gekido unusually smiled though it was more cynical than genuine.

Kira sniffed as Gekido pushed him into the medical bay. Flay crawled out of Sai's grip and tried to look Kira in the eye but he merely looked down at the ground. The girl gazed at Kira with a conflicted face. She thought about what Gekido had said, about their situations, Kira was a nice guy and yet fate had decided that Athrun and he had to fight. Both looked into each other's eyes, Kira trembled in agony at the suspense of Flay's imminent reaction.

"Yeah could you either hit him or hug him already cause I'm an inpatient guy!" Gekido said tapping his foot against the floor.

Flay grinded her teeth together as she slowly moved her hands towards Kira's face. Much to the boys surprise the girl hugged him. Kira screamed as he let all his feelings out.

"I'm so sorry, you were right I didn't fight seriously, I didn't want to fight Athrun, but I was only kidding myself and that cost you your fathers life, I'm so sorry!" Kira cried but Flay hushed the boy as she rubbed his hair.

_Well I suppose that deals with that…unless Flay's acting and secretly plans to use him in some crazy plot of revenge…NAH!_

Gekido walked out of the med bay and made his way to the hanger, there he familiarised himself with the new pilots and crew. He also took a good look at the inside of the Mobius armours as well as the manuals. Lastly he looked at the trashed Purpose. A few of the mechanics, including Murdoch gave the boy a sympathetic pat on the back. Gekido floated into the machine and switched on the computer.

"Gekido, we're not going into battle are we, because with the Purpose's current state we wouldn't be able to do much!" Biggs said.

"No shit Master computer, no I've just got a question for you, do you know anything about Earth forces regulations?" Gekido asked sitting down on the cockpit chair.

"Yes I do, what is it you would like to know?"

"Are soldiers allowed to use civilians as hostages?"

"Under normal circumstances no, however under extreme conditions, unavoidable situations such as what we were in when miss Clyne was held hostage then yes"

_Ooookay…they come up with a law then come up with another law saying the exact opposite, whoever wrote these laws was stupid!_

"And what's the penalty for stealing Earth forces property without permission from a superior officer, releasing a prisoner without a superior officers permission and conspiring with an enemy ship?"

"For a soldier such acts would lead to a court martial and thus the death penalty if they are found guilty of such acts"

"But that's only if they're found guilty right? Wait a second you said for a soldier does that mean that it wont apply to a civilian?"

"Lets see, I'm sorry but I've searched and searched and searched but I can't find anything regarding these charges to a civilian case"

"So that either means that they were too stupid to think about civilians or we don't know what their stance is" Gekido said putting a hand to his chin.

_Screw it; I ain't letting Kira get himself killed over a little girl!_

* * *

Yamato typed profusely on his computer, looking over a blue print of what appeared to be the Purpose only with arms similar to the GAT series and a completely new head design.

'Gekido might pilot a Mobius or just man the Gottfried's, his skill is best served in a mobile suit, looks like my friend will be spending a lot of his time and money on parts and weapons' Yamato thought as he brought up new schematics on two shields that had two beam sabres built into them and a pair of mini beam pistols. 'Well Gekido there's no reason the Strike should be the only one with interchangeable equipment, I know you probably wont appreciate my help but lets face it, you cant do much with a chest and flight unit now can you?' he clicked the send button then shut his computer down.

* * *

Athrun walked through the Vesalius thinking about what Kira's fellow pilot had told him. Was he on the right side? With what Commander Thanos had done, attacking fleeing soldiers. But Athrun reasoned that ZAFT was still in the right, especially with what the EA had done to Junius seven.

"Well I suppose that at this point, ZAFT might be questionable in its actions" Miguel said when Athrun told him about his troubles. "If people fight for revenge then they're of course likely to do evil things, that's human nature, but still I never thought that Dagger Thanos was capable of shooting down retreating soldiers"

"Did you ever meet the man?" Athrun asked.

"One time I did, back when I was first starting out I was almost stationed in his unit, but he said I wasn't Black Storm material, he always did strike me as a man with too much faith and arrogance in his own abilities"

"Its true that Commander Thanos can be evil on the battlefield, but do you truly think the elite soldiers of the Black Storm unit would follow him if that was all there was to him" Rau said surprising both Athrun and Miguel with his sudden appearance.

"Do you know him Commander?" Athrun asked.

"Yes we had come out of basic training together and for a time we were stationed in the same unit, he had always been "gentle" however that all changed at Endymion, after he saw his friends and fellow soldiers wiped out by the Cyclops system, it was as if a whole new side of him awakened, now he cares little for the enemy soldiers but one thing is certain, he may not show it but he cares deeply for the soldiers under his command" Rau explained before he walked off.

* * *

Kira opened the door to Lacus's room. She was sleeping sound asleep until he arrived.

"Mr Yamato!" Lacus said kindly.

"There's no time, come on I'm getting you out of here" Kira said.

"Like hell you are!" Kira swiftly turned around to see Gekido standing at the door with his flight suit on.

Kira dropped into a stance, ready to defend himself if attacked. Gekido walked into the room, his eyes fixed on Kira with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You know I'm quite envious of how close you are to this Athrun guy, I've only ever had one friend who I was that close to" Gekido said solemnly.

For a moment Kira dropped his guard and that was all Gekido needed. He rushed forward driving his fist into the boys stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of Kira. But before Kira could recover, Gekido put his hands together and smacked the boy round the back of the head. Lacus blinked at the scene in confusion until Gekido threw a space suit at her.

"Get that on then gather your things girl" Gekido said rudely.

"Why did you hit Mr Yamato?"

"GET THOSE THINGS ON NOW!!" he yelled.

Lacus quickly put on the space suit and floated outside with Gekido.

"Aw Damn I never asked Kira what this Athrun guys last name is" Gekido said slapping his head.

"His name is Athrun Zala!" Gekido turned around and saw Yamato floating up the corridor.

"You mean the guy who created the Haro's?" Gekido asked.

"Yes as well as Lacus's fiancé and Kira's best friend"

_Wait a minute dad already knew Kira's friend, he made the Haro's and the equally as annoying Birdy…I hate him!_

"Lets go!" Gekido growled at Lacus who floated beside him.

They made their way to the hanger, carefully making sure that no one would see them. Gekido peaked round the corner of the door. Most of the mechanics were off duty it seemed, apart from Murdoch who was prowling around. Gekido grabbed Lacus's hand and bounced off the wall towards one of the Mobius's. First Gekido crawled into the cockpit and activated the mobile armours flight systems.

"Well what are you waiting for girl?" Gekido asked Lacus who sat on Gekido's lap smiling, as she noticed Gekido quickly sliding his faceplate down in order to hide his blush.

Sai and Mir noticed that one of the Mobile armours had activated.

"Ensign Badqiruel, one of the mobile armours has been positioned on the catapult" Sai said, hiding his smile for he knew what Gekido was up to.

"WHAT!" Natarle yelled. "WHO'S PILOTING IT!!"

"LOCKDOWN THE HATCH!!" Murrue yelled.

"Too late he's already launched"

"Get lieutenant La Flaga to pursue"

Gekido smiled as the hours he had spent studying the Mobius had paid off. He flew it surprisingly well at a pace that indicated to the pursuing ZAFT ships that it wasn't hostile.

* * *

Rau widened his eyes in surprise as the mobile armour made contact with the Vesalius.

"Calling ZAFT ships, I'm a pilot from the Earth Alliance ship Archangel, I have with me Lacus Clyne and am willing to trade her on the condition that we are met by Athrun Zala and only Athrun Zala, no surprise fire power either!" Gekido explained.

"Quite a daring pilot we have here, taking quite a risk in trading with us" Thanos said.

"Commander, please let me go out!" Athrun said.

"Well I don't see the trouble in you going against a single mobile armour, very well!" Rau said and Athrun saluted the commander in thanks. 'This also might be a good chance to catch the legged ship by surprise' he thought.

* * *

Zack smiled as he too had witnessed Gekido's communication with the ZAFT ships. And he too knew what Rau Le Creuscet and Thanos were likely planning.

'That guy in the mobile armour is the pilot of that Bulky Gundam, he's an interesting guy to risk something like this, lets see if he can survive the double cross Le Creuscet has planned' Zack thought as he leant back on his chair to watch the show.

* * *

The Aegis was launched out of the Vesalius and Gekido kept a firm grip on his controls, ready to fly away if anything happened.

"This is Athrun Zala, I've come!"

"Good now open your cockpit and confirm that the prisoner I have is indeed Lacus Clyne" Gekido ordered as he opened his cockpit.

Athrun opened the cockpit of his machine and narrowed his eyes at the person with Gekido; she did have the pink Haro and was also carrying the white and purple dress.

"Speak up, he can't see you well from here so he needs you to talk so he knows its you!" Gekido whispered to Lacus.

"Hello Athrun, its wonderful to see you again" Lacus said waving to Athrun.

"Confirmed, the prisoner is indeed Lacus, ready to receive!" Athrun said climbing out of his seat.

Gekido watched as Lacus floated to Athrun, he ignored the thank you that Lacus gave him and closed his hatch. Athrun began his flight back to the Vesalius but much to his shock he passed both Le Creuscet's high manoeuvre type GINN and Thanos's black CGUE.

"OH SHIT!!" Gekido yelled as he pushed on the controls.

The two ZAFT machines fired at Gekido's mobile armour. Gekido grinded his teeth together as he pushed the rockets of the Mobius. Luckily Mu flew into the fight, detaching his gun barrels the fire from the weapons pods did little more than draw the ZAFT machines attention. Rau chased after Mu, shooting at him with his rifle while Thanos drew his sword and flew towards the Mobius.

"IF I'M GOING DOWN I'M DOING IT FIGHTING!!" Gekido yelled as he turned the Mobius around and flew at the black CGUE.

A smirk ran across dagger's lips until he heard Lacus's voice on both his and Le Creuscet's radios.

"Commander's Thanos and Le Creuscet, stop this at once, do you intend to start a fight in the presence of a representative of the war memorial committee?" Lacus asked in her firmest of voices which was a surprise to all those who heard it "Stop this madness at once"

Le Creuscet and Thanos both muttered insults of how troublesome the girl was before they flew off back to their ships.

_Yeah you'd better run!_

Gekido and Mu flew back to the Archangel. Once there Gekido was ordered to put on his uniform and report to the Captain's office. He stood before Natarle, Mu and Murrue, though he paid little attention as Mu and Natarle argued the situation.

"Captain I would like to bring up the point that we managed to avoid danger because of the release of the prisoner we were able to escape danger" Mu said.

"The outcome could have easily have been different!" Natarle said.

"Idiot!" Gekido growled.

"Please do not speak without permission" Murrue said.

"You can pull this bull shit about what might have happened but what might have happened didn't happen, you can also tell me about permission and all that but I can hardly see you people giving up the Earth Alliances perfect bargaining chip, Kira didn't bring her in as a hostage, she was a quest and so help me Mu if you say what your thinking of saying I will throw you off the catapult!" Gekido explained and Mu pouted his lips in disappointment.

Unknown to them others were waiting outside, Tolle, Murdoch, Canard and a few of the mobile armour pilots had their ears pressed against the wall while the rest of the most notable Archangel crew members floated around or leant against the wall. Those who had their ears pressed against the wall jumped back in surprise when they heard Gekido yell.

"I HAVE NO REGRETS ABSOLUTELY NO REGRETS IN MY ACTIONS! I DID WHAT I FELT WAS THE RIGHT THING SO GO AHEAD AND CHARGE ME AND QUIT WASTING MY TIME TALKING ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED!!"

Mu and Murrue both smiled to each other as she passed sentenced.

"In normal cases the penalty for this would be death, however considering your skills as a pilot, your popularity amongst the crew and how the situation turned out…"

"As well as the amazingly inspiring speech" Mu interrupted.

"There are also no penalties when it comes to Civilians, we can only ask you to carefully consider your actions in the future" Mu said smiling.

"Fat chance in that happening" Gekido grinned and Mu laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Gekido was welcomed by pats and hugs as he got out of Murrue's office.

"Don't worry guys our little Tasmanian devil aint going anywhere" Mu said.

"Apart from my room for a rest" Gekido said as he floated off. "Sorry about the whole knocking you out Kira, I didn't want you to get in trouble" Gekido patted Kira on the back before he left for his room.

"Kira…is it true that the pilot of the Aegis is a friend of yours?" Kuzzey asked.

Kira looked at the floor before he nodded his head. His friends merely patted him on the back.

"Like Gekido would say, shit happens right!" Tolle chuckled.

"I would have liked to have met this friend of yours…maybe one day when the war is over" Sai said.

"We know this must be hard for you, but we'd like you to know we're here for you Kira" Mir said.

Kira wiped a tear off his eye and the Heliopolis gang embraced in a friendly hug. Gekido removed his jacket and lay down on his bed. The Archangel would soon reach the eighth fleet and the crew would finally be able to breath a sigh of relief.

_The earth Forces Tasmanian devil, I like the sound of that!_

Next Chapter 11: The last hope, Kira and Canard, the unlikely teamup!

* * *

Tell us what you thought please

The Purpose's new head wil be like the Gundam's from the Gundam 00 series and its new arms will basically be the strike's


	12. Kira and Canard

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 11: Kira and Canard

The Archangel believed that it was safe, however it was unaware of the pursuing Gamow. Eager to make up for their defeat at Artemis, Yzak and Dearka entered the bridge, both with the intention of putting forward a plan to attack the Archangel. Nichol soon entered after followed by the pilot of the Massacre, a young member of the Black Storm unit who wore a black uniform. While the Creuscet team pilots stayed together, around the map to plan the assault, the pilot of the Massacre just walked ahead of them and gazed out at space.

"Sure its possible to catch up with them before they join the fleet but upon arriving we'd have only ten minutes before we're within firing range of the lunar fleet" Nichol explained.

"You mean we'd have a full ten minutes" Dearka said cockily.

"I suggest cowards keep their traps shut" Yzak said, "Do we have only 10 minutes or do we have a full ten minutes? Its all in how you look at it really, my take on it is if we have a window of opportunity before they meet their fleet, we cant pass it up!"

Dearka nodded his head "I couldn't agree more, the success of a surprise attack isn't determined by the actual time spent" he said.

"Its not like I don't know that but…" Nichol paused for a moment wishing that Athrun or Miguel were here to back him up, at this point it seemed Dearka and Yzak were disagreeing with him for the mere sake of it.

"The Vesalius and the Argos will come back as soon as miss Clyne has been handed over to the Lacony team, we'll already have taken out the legged ship by then, is that clear?" Yzak asked.

"A okay!" Dearka said while Nichol stayed silent.

"However there is still a problem in your plan" a voice cut in.

The voice was gentle but carried a hint of arrogance, and it also belonged to the Black Storm pilot. He turned around revealing his tanned skin, red eyes and dark green hair, as well as his cocky expression.

"The new mobile suit, that one that helped them at Artemis, even with the new missiles launchers added to my Massacre's shoulders we might not be able to shoot the ship down in the window of ten minutes, of course their fighting strength may be less considering they don't have the shining star with them but they are inches within safe territory, with their desperation they'll fight much harder and there's a chance that the Strike pilot has improved greatly" The pilot explained walking toward the briefing map, he took a quick glimpse at it before he walked towards the elevator. "But then again Commander Thanos told me to follow you imbeciles"

"Imbeciles why you!!" Yzak growled.

Unlike they usually did Dearka and Nichol did nothing to calm Yzak's mood down. It was easy for them to dislike this new pilot, he was arrogant and although his voice was gentle his attitude generally wasn't. He seemed more similar to Thanos, shooting down opponents that couldn't fight and showing an enemy no mercy or even respect.

"What's the matter will you complain to mother? Just make sure you get the name right, Akushi Thanos…or you could use my Heliopolis alias, Brian Gyllenhal!" a smile crossed the mouth of Akushi Thanos, adopted son of Dagger Thanos and his spy within Heliopolis.

* * *

On the Archangel things were all business as usual for the Heliopolis crew, though Gekido no longer had a job to do since the Purpose had been damaged. He merely sat sleeping in his quarters, floating just inches from the bed. Tachi and Kisagi both giggled as they looked at their older adoptive brother, both were thinking of ways to anger him and they had found one. Kisagi set Mr Blue onto the floor and kept her finger on his head. Tachi clapped his hands together and performed a running kick. The Blue Haro was sent flying into Gekido's face, the blue robotic ball then flew up and down hitting Gekido on the head. As the Haro continued to bounce on Gekido's head his eyes fell upon his adopted siblings. He held the Haro in his hand and grinded his teeth together as his eyes lit up. Tachi and Kisagi both giggled before a look of terror crossed upon their faces, and suddenly the two ran off.

_The only thing on the menu for dinner is live Haro, AND I'LL BE FORCE FEEDING!!_

Gekido roared and ran off after his brother and sister. The stampeding trio passed Kai, who ran back into his room to avoid getting drawn into the chase. Kai peeked his head round the corner and looked back and forth before sighing.

"Well the ship certainly is more interesting, but I wonder whether it would have been crazy without Gekido?" Kai asked himself before he walked to the kitchen where he saw one of the younger cooks talking with Yamato. "JOHNSON KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE PIES!!" Kai yelled.

Johnson immediately ran off to check the burning meat pies. Kai put on his apron and observed the order of the kitchen, which wasn't much considering he was previously on break.

"LIZ PUT SOME ELBOW GREASE INTO THOSE DISHES!! ELI I TOLD YOU TO GRATE THE CARROTS NOT DICE THEM!! WHO THE HELL SPILT THIS SOUP HERE!!"

"Me sir!" one of the cooks said.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Kai yelled.

"I mean I did it chef!"

"CLEAN IT UP THEN MAKE ANOTHER BATCH! YOU WONT GO ON BREAK UNTIL YOU MAKE SOME SOUP AND FINISH PREPPING THAT SALAD!!" Kai yelled.

Yamato smiled as he shook his head and drunk his water. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Gekido was related to Kai because of their tempers, though Kai was much more polite and calmer than Gekido.

'He's a chef, its his job to be aggressive' Yamato thought and chuckled.

It was then that Kira and the others from Heliopolis entered the room. Kira and his friends had spent their time talking about Athrun while they were on duty. They all agreed that they would have gotten along with Athrun. Yamato talked to Kira about the business that Athrun had proposed to him and the millions of Haro's he was planning to build.

"You know I did see a blue print of your Birdy Kira, when I asked Athrun about it he said that was only for a special friend, I see now what he means" Yamato said patting the boy on the back.

"Man I hope you guys do make a Haro a mass production toy, Gekido's face would be priceless before he goes nuts on them" Tolle said laughing.

"Lacus told me that she has a mansion full of Haro's, maybe we should send Gekido over there!" Kira said and the others laughed with him.

"Yeah that guy didn't admit it but he was totally into her!" Mir giggled.

Gekido sneezed; he was in the room where the refugees were being kept. One man had unfortunately tried to calm Gekido down when he saw him searching for Tachi and Kisagi. That man promptly ended up on the floor with a Haro shaped mark on his face.

"ALL RIGHT WHO ELSE WANTS TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" Gekido yelled at the cowering civilians.

* * *

On the Vesalius Athrun walked through the corridors towards his quarters. The door opened and Haro flew out bouncing off the walls towards Athrun.

"HARO ATHRUN!!" it yelled flying into Athrun's hand.

"Lacus!" Athrun sighed at Lacus's habit of going places she wasn't allowed to.

"I'm sorry Athrun its just that Haro was very happy to see you" Lacus said.

"The Haro's don't have any emotional components to them whatsoever Lacus and you really shouldn't be wandering out of your quarters unsupervised" Athrun said as he guided Lacus back into the room.

"But it gets so lonely…and boring" Lacus sighed.

"Sorry but that's the situation your in right now"

"Athrun, is there something the matter?" Lacus asked kindly.

"Oh I was just wondering how you were feeling, you were taken hostage and forced to endure so much" Athrun said.

Lacus smiled and shook her head at Athrun's concern and over exaggeration.

"I'm in very high spirits thank you, I wasn't mistreated while I was on board the Earth forces vessel, your friend treated me very kindly" she said.

"Is that so?" Athrun asked narrowing his eyes.

"I found Mr Yamato to be a kind individual, and he has a very strong character" Lacus said.

"He's nothing but a misguided fool, he insists that he isn't a soldier and yet he's still piloting that thing, he keeps using some excuse like protecting his friends, it's because his parents are naturals" Athrun said aggressively.

"Or he could actually be protecting someone" Miguel said from the doorway.

"Miguel I…!"

Miguel waved his hands around "It's ok Athrun I know about your situation, to be honest with you I overheard you and the commander talking about it" he said calmly.

"Lacus, I ask for your forgiveness for my outburst" Athrun said bowing to Lacus.

"There's no problem Athrun!" Lacus said moving her hands to cup Athrun's face.

However Athrun moved away, Miguel shook his head as he entered the room. He knew that Athrun and Lacus were good friends but the possibility of them becoming a real couple was still a ways off. In the Plants it had mostly become law for people to marry considering birth rates were low in third generation coordinators. Which was why most families organised marriages. Miguel himself hadn't come from a very rich family, but even if he had, he was raised by parents that didn't believe in relationships that were arranged by parents.

"Kira assures me that he would rather not fight against you" Lacus said.

"He's not the only one!" Athrun snapped, he bowed one final time before he moved towards the door.

"When I look at you I see a completely different person now" Lacus said.

"I cant exactly fight a war with a big smile on my face" Athrun said, rather coldly before he walked out.

* * *

Akushi thought very carefully as he prepped his Massacre for launch. He thought about how many kills he would get today.

"All right today's the day we shoot that ship down, don't get in the way this time Thanos!" Yzak said over the radio as the Duel moved to the catapult.

"I believe it's the other way around Joule" Akushi smirked as Yzak cursed him.

The Duel was launched out of the Gamow followed by the Buster, the Blitz and finally the Massacre. On the Archangel, Pal looked at the radio and saw that there was N-Jammer interference.

"Mobile suits the Duel, Blitz, Buster and Massacre are approaching maam!" Miriallia said identifying the enemy suits.

"All crew move to level 1 battle stations, prep all mobile weapons for launch!" Murrue said sternly as the alarms ran.

"Delay that order!" Gekido growled as he floated into the bridge.

"Jaeger we are about to go into combat, you are useless at the moment so return to your quarters" Natarle said but Gekido ignored her comment.

"I don't doubt our mobile armour pilots skills…well actually I do but our main priority is to get the ship and the people on board it to the Lunar fleet right?" Gekido asked and Murrue merely nodded, unaware of where he was going with this. "Launch only the Strike and Canard's Hyperion, keep the mobile armours on board"

"Captain that is a foolish plan, they wont be able to hold their own against the numerically superior force!" Natarle said to which Gekido responding with a growl.

"Listen, the mobile armours don't stand a chance against the Gundam's, I know that and the pilots down there know that, Kira and Canard have a much better chance against those things, just believe in them" Gekido said solemnly.

Murrue looked at Gekido's calm demeanour; though he was still frowning he appeared to have some genuine concern for the mobile armour pilots. And he truly did put his faith in Canard and Kira. Despite Natarle's warnings Murrue nodded her head and accepted Gekido's plan.

"Launch the Strike and the Hyperion, and when I say so give me manual control of your weapons!" Gekido said.

"Captain please you cant be serious about this"

"Oh shut up Natarle!" Gekido growled.

"What's going on?" Kira asked Mir on the radio.

"Gekido's seems to have taken command right now, he's suggested that only you and Canard launch"

"He might as well just tell me to launch, Kira will only get in my way!" Canard smirked.

"Both of you have to work together, keep close to the ship and don't attempt to draw yourselves into one on one fights" Gekido said.

"Ok here's it goes, Kira Yamato heading out!" Kira said and the Strike was launched out of the Archangel.

"Canard Pars, Hyperion launching!" The Hyperion followed the Strike.

The two mobile suits landed just next to the Archangel's bridge and waited for the captured suits to arrive.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD NOW!!" Gekido yelled and Neumann jumped up in shock as he pushed down on the controls.

The Archangel picked up speed, much to the surprise of the ZAFT pilots. Akushi merely smirked as he targeted the bridge with the cannon on his Gundam's antennas. The blue and red beam flew towards the ship. Canard flew into the path of the beam and activated his Hyperion's umbrella shield.

"Idiot, NOW IT'S MY TURN!!" Canard yelled as he retracted the Hyperion's cannons.

The beam flew towards the ZAFT mobile suits separating them. Massacre and Duel flew to the left side while the Buster and the Blitz flew to the right.

"NOW FIRE HELL DARTS AND SLEDGE HAMMERS!!" Gekido yelled.

Akushi widened his eyes in surprise as the missiles flew directly towards him. The missiles slammed into the Massacre and the Duel while the Buster managed to dodge them and the Blitz blocked them with its shield. Kira and Canard both nodded as they flew towards the Duel. The Hyperion drew its beam dagger and sliced the Duel's rifle I n half. Then the Strike flew in and smashed the Duel across the face with its shield. Yzak yelled as the Duel was sent flying back, the Archangel pilots then moved onto the Massacre. Canard smiled as he used the Armure Lumiere beam sabre on the Hyperion's wrist to slice one of the Massacre's Gatling guns barrels off. Akushi and the crew of the Archangel were in utter shock at the mobile suits hidden weapon. The Buster linked its guns together and fired at the Archangel hitting it on its side.

"We've lost sight of the Blitz!" Sai said.

"Fire Hell dart missiles in the area that it was last in!" Gekido ordered and the crew obeyed.

The Hell darts unwittingly flew towards the Blitz, Nichol foolishly shoot the missiles with his beam rifle giving away his position.

"Now fire Sledge hammer missiles around that area, and also give me manual control of the Gottfried!" Gekido looked through the targeted sight as he took aim with the Gottfried.

Nichol deactivated his mirage colloid and took the hail of sledgehammer missiles. However mere seconds after the missiles had been launched Gekido fired the Gottfried. The Blitz flew out of the way of the blast but not without burning off part of its left leg.

"It was your machine so its only natural that you should know its weaknesses, if I didn't react when I did then that last shot would have finished me" Nichol said to himself, impressed with the tactics the enemy were showing.

Most of the crew were impressed with Gekido's skill as a battle commander. Even Natarle looked at Gekido with some respect.

'The tactics he's using are similar to ones I had already thought up to deal with the Blitz, however adding a manually fired shot from the Gottfried was something I never thought of' Natarle thought.

Then Natarle took notice of the Strike and Hyperion ganging up on the Massacre. The Massacre was believed to have been the power fullest of the G-weapons with its heavy weapons, and Gekido was having both Kira and Hyperion go close to the machine so it couldn't use its long-range weapons. Akushi grinded his teeth together in anger as he drew the Massacre's single beam sabre and clashed with the Hyperion. But Akushi failed to notice the Strike targeted it until it was too late, the Strike fired its beam rifle and took out the Massacre's gatling gun.

"Kira's being pursued by the Duel, get him to fly close to the ships Hell darts tubes" Gekido told Mir who relayed his orders to Kira.

In confusion Kira looked behind him and saw that the Duel was shooting at him. Doing as he was told Kira flew the Strike in front of the Hell dart tubes. Much to his surprise the Duel drew one of its beam sabres and flew towards.

"NOW KIRA GET OUT OF THERE!!" Miriallia yelled over the radio.

The Strike flew forwards the Hell darts were launched out of the missile tubes. Yzak yelled as the swarm of the missiles exploded upon impact with his suit.

"Dude the plan actually worked, that guys a bigger nutcase then I am!" Gekido said referring to the Duel's pilot.

Yzak yelled in anger as he flew after the Strike. Kira drew his beam sabre and both G-weapons clashed their blade together. The Massacre opened the hatches on is shoulders and fired at the Hyperion, which blocked the projectiles with its Umbrella shield. Gekido yelled out orders to fire the CIWs and the Hell darts, the projectiles kept the Blitz and the Buster away but the Massacre flew away from the Hyperion and fired all its available weapons at the ship. The explosion shook the ship throwing Gekido to the side of the bridge.

"GIVE ME CONTROL OF THE GOTTFRIED!!" Gekido yelled in anger.

Gekido looked through the sight and targeted the Massacre, which was continuing to fire on the Archangel.

'Damn at this rate the ship will be blown to dust for sure' Canard thought.

'No everyone on the ship…Flay!' Kira thought as no matter how hard he tried the Duel continued to slash at him.

"OH NO!" Kuzzey yelled as the Massacre flew in front of the Bridge.

"I'LL SHOOT YOU DOWN!!" Gekido yelled.

The Gottfried fired but the Massacre moved just in time to avoid the shot to its cockpit, however the shot came quite close as the Gundam's lower body was now dust. Gekido jumped out of the seat and ordered the Hyperion to fire. Akushi took notice of the occupants of the Archangel, Gekido in particular. Smiling he opened the cockpit. The pilots and the crew all paused as Akushi walked out of his cockpit and waved at Gekido.

"This is our chance to fire, quickly!" Natarle said.

"No way!" Gekido whispered and the crew took note of his shock.

It was strange for the crew, most of the time they saw Gekido with a frown, but now he seemed more sad than angry.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Dearka asked over the radio and Nichol shrugged his shoulder.

"No way, this isn't possible…IT'S SOME KIND OF MIND GAME ISNT IT!!" Gekido yelled out.

Akushi climbed back into his cockpit and closed it. He removed his helmet and made contact with the Archangel. Gekido's shocked expression deepened as his friends face appeared on the screen.

"Hey buddy!" Akushi said in a way that was much similar to how he used to speak at Heliopolis.

"Brian!" Gekido said, too shocked to say anything else.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Purpose pilot Gekido Jaeger!" Akushi gave his old friend the thumbs up before he flew off. "Imbeciles, we're leaving, its clear we wont gain the upper hand anytime soon"

"The hell with that I'm ending this now!" Yzak growled as he resumed his attack on the Strike.

'I can't die, I need to protect my friends!' Kira thought.

A purple seed span and shattered to pieces, Kira reveal his eyes, his pupils had shrunk while his iris's had grown. The Duel flew behind the Strike and prepared toe strike it from behind. But much to Yzak's shock the Strike flew behind his mobile suit and slashed its arm off. Yzak quickly turned the Duel around just as the Strike took out one of its armour Schneider knives. Before Yzak could react Kira struck the Duel's cockpit. The alarms inside Yzak's suit blared and his systems began to overheat. Yzak yelled in pain as his front screen exploded and burnt through his helmet.

"YZAK!!" Nichol yelled picking the Duel up, the ZAFT pilots began their bitter flight back to the Gamow.

"It burns it burns it burns!" Yzak moaned clutching his bleeding face.

"Serves you right imbecile!" Akushi smirked.

Kira got over his initial amazement over what he had suddenly done, then turned his attention to flying back to the Archangel. Both Canard and Kira had heard Gekido yell over the radio, and both left their suits with the intention of seeing him. They kept their flight suits on as they floated through the corridors, accepting some of the mobile armour pilots praises out of common courtesy. Canard and Kira reached Gekido's room and heard his yells of anger.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!! ALL THIS TIME I WAS FIGHTING HIM! HE WAS SPYING FOR THEM!!" Gekido yelled smashing his fists against the wall.

Canard and Kira entered the room and saw the cracks in the wall, the torn bed sheets and Gekido's bruised hand. Gekido stopped his tantrum and looked at Kira.

"It seems you and I have a lot more in common then you thought!" Gekido said.

"You know Gekido, I couldn't possibly understand what your going through…I've never had a friend, but you've got family here and comrades, so your not alone" Canard said patting Gekido on the shoulder and showing a genuine smile.

"Yeah boss you've got all of us here!" Gekido raised his head to see the pilots of the Mobile armour squadron.

"We are your comrades Gekido, you saved our lives and helped us see past our hate" A brown haired, female pilot said.

"Sure after all what kind of men would we be if we didn't repay our debts…sorry Sarah, and women" one of the younger pilots said.

"Thank you, I'll deal with this, next time I'll talk with a beam rifle!" Gekido said squeezing his fist and reforming his usual expression.

_Brian, I'll hear what you've got to say, but if you kill one of my comrades, I swear I wont show any mercy!_

Next Bestial Seed Two Chapter special: The New Purpose and Tragic loss

Yamato: One shot will break a seed, and unleash a beast of destruction. A howl will echo in space, followed by a roar! One shot will end a friendship…and a family!

Gekido: **RAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!**

* * *

Tell us what you thought please, next chapter the new Purpose is introduced, as well as some action from ZAFT, Serpent Tail and Gekido and Admiral Halberton's fleet!


	13. New Purpose

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Enjoy the two chapters

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 12: The New Purpose

_Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton, commander of the Eighth fleet and from what I heard a supporter of the project that created the Archangel and the GAT Gundams. I've heard he's a good man, respected by his enemies and admired by the men serving under him. Can't wait to meet him!_

Gekido gazed out of the window of the Archangel at the many ships of the Eighth fleet, including Halberton's flag ship the Menelaos. The Archangel flew close to the side of the Menelaos, most likely so Halberton could admire the ship. Natarle and Murrue exited the bridge and made their way towards the hanger. During their journey, the topic of Kira and Gekido came up.

"Without a mobile suit Gekido is useless to the military, however Kira would be an asset, we must not allow him to leave!" Natarle said.

"I understand where you're coming from Natarle, but we can not force Kira into joining the military" Murrue said firmly. "And your also wrong about Gekido, you saw what he was capable of as a leader, the Mobius pilots fought twice as hard when he saved them"

"Inspiring people is all well and good but his ability as a pilot is what is truly valuable"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the Purpose, Gekido will be back in it soon!" Yamato said as he floated past the two women, smiling at their confused expressions.

The Mobius pilots and the crew of the Archangel all gathered inside the hanger as a shuttle docked with the ship. Everyone saluted when the occupant stepped out. Admiral Halberton, he smiled as he saw Murrue and behind the main crew he saw the volunteers from Heliopolis.

"When we heard about the destruction of Heliopolis we thought the worst, and it's unfortunate that we lost the advanced fleet, however its wonderful to see that at least some of the crew made its here…I believe there is someone I should thank for that!" Halberton said as he saluted the crew.

"Yes Gekido Jaeger, I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment, in fact I personally asked him to come so that he could talk with you" Murrue said smiling as she saluted the Admiral.

"And these must be the volunteers from Heliopolis correct, I was told how young most of them were" Halberton said as he floated towards the Heliopolis gang. "I've done some checking into all your families and I'm happy to say that they all reached Orb safely" Halberton smiled as the children's eyes lit up "I'd also like to personally thank you for all that you have done to help the crew of the Archangel so far, I would like an opportunity to sit down and talk with you all about things"

"Admiral Halberton we really must be moving" Captain Hoffman said.

Halberton nodded his head "Have the Purpose and Hyperion moved to the Menelaos, and begin transferring new equipment!" Halberton ordered the mechanics who all got to work.

The students widened their eyes; shocked that Halberton knew the name of Gekido's Gundam. For a rare change, Murrue wasn't sitting on the chair in her office.

"Heliopolis and Artemis, all this effort for a lone ship and three G-weapons!" Captain Hoffman said.

"Still with everything they've been through the crew of the Archangel should be commended for this victory" Halberton said.

"Alaska might view their actions differently sir"

The Admiral grunted, "What do those pencil pushers know about space combat?" he asked rhetorically, and then turned his eyes to Murrue "Lieutenant Ramias here understands completely what I have been trying to achieve with the G-project"

"And what of the young coordinator Kira Yamato and the pilot of the Purpose Gekido Jaeger, are we to forget all about them?" Hoffman asked.

"Kira Yamato only piloted the machine to protect his friends and Gekido has already expressed interest in joining the military, Kira suffered greatly at having to fight against his own kind, he's a kind and sincere boy and Gekido is impulsive and rash but he cared deeply for the Mobile armour pilots and it was because of his efforts that they were saved" Murrue explained.

Natarle stepped forward "Sir if I may interject for a moment, I agree with Captain Hoffman sir, Kira Yamato's abilities would be an amazing asset to the military…I would not allow him to leave, and Gekido Jaeger would only be a danger to both himself and the other soldiers" she explained.

Halberton chuckled at her comment "A danger, from what I heard the only reason the Mobius pilots and the crew of the Bernard are alive today, as for Kira Yamato he's already made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in the military" he said.

"But sir, his parents are currently residing on earth, if the military were to force them…"

"YOU ARE SPOUTING NONSENSE! WHAT USE WOULD SUCH A SOLDIER BE TO US!!" Halberton yelled, smacking his hand on the armrest.

"I'm terribly sorry sir" Natarle said, hastily stepping back.

Halberton rose from the chair with a stern expression on his face "What is past is unimportant, the problem is what we do now" The Admiral began "The Archangel will be required to descend to Alaska with its existing roster of personnel, minus the Mobius pilots and Canard Pars who will be continuing his tour of duty in space, it is absolutely essential that the Strike gets to Alaska…we must get the G-weapons development back on track, it burns me that ZAFT continues to release new machines onto the battlefield while those pencil pushers waste precious resources on concessions, they see only the number of dead soldiers as mere figures on paper"

The officers of the Archangel smiled as they stepped forward and saluted the Admiral, intent on carrying out his wishes. A moment later Captain Hoffman and Natarle met with the volunteers from Heliopolis, including Flay and excluding Kira and Gekido. They held in their arms discharge papers acknowledging each of them as volunteer soldiers of the Earth Alliance.

"Where's Kira Yamato?" Natarle asked sternly, "Don't worry just give this to him if you see him" Natarle said as she gave Kira's discharge papers to Tolle.

"Though it was an emergency situation it is illegal for civilians to enter combat, in order to avoid any problems we came up with this solution, you are recognised as volunteer civilian soldiers, don't lose those" Captain Hoffman explained. "Further more any information you learned while aboard is to remain classified"

"Excuse me" Flay interrupted.

"You were not involved in combat so you don't have to undergo these procedures" Natarle asked.

"No that's not what I wanted to ask" Flay took a deep breath as she walked forward "I would like to volunteer in the Earth Alliance forces" The others widened their eyes in shock at Flay's statement.

* * *

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Gekido asked his two adoptive siblings.

"This isn't your choice Gekido it's ours!" Tachi said standing up to his brother.

Both Tachi and Kisagi had confronted their older adopted brother about joining the Earth Alliance military. As usual Gekido remained defiant and aggressive.

"And why the hell would you want that?" he asked.

"We want to help you out" Kisagi said.

"Yeah we could help the Archangel in lots of ways, communications, maintaining the Purpose"

_Where the hell is my machine anyway?_

Gekido rubbed his eyes in frustration "You idiots are going back to Orb, your gonna carry on your course at a technical college and maybe get a job as a mechanic!" he said.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT WE DO!!" Tachi yelled and the eyes of the people in the hanger looked towards them.

Kira watched the scene before him in disappointment, he always thought of Gekido to be the type of person that would never stop people from living their lives.

"Tell me Tachi, Kisagi, when you join the Earth forces as the only coordinators to be support crew, will you be prepared to endure the hate and even attempts at your life?" Gekido asked.

"But Canard…"

"Is capable of looking after himself" Gekido said simply.

"And what about you with your coordinators and naturals being able to live together speeches?" Kisagi asked.

"We're going to join up and that's final" Tachi declared.

"GOD DAMN IT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOU TWO!" Gekido yelled.

"We're joining!" Both siblings said defiantly.

Gekido closed his eyes and growled in anger. Much to the two siblings surprise, their adopted brother hugged them. He walked behind them and for a moment the two coordinators relaxed. Gekido smacked both of them round the back of the head, knocking them out cold.

"Well that's certainly a way of telling them they cant join" Yamato said, shocking Gekido with his sneakiness.

"Don't tell me you think they should join the military too?" Gekido asked.

"Of course not, you understand the causes of war, however Tachi and Kisagi are coordinators, only their potential to absorb more knowledge was enhanced, they aren't like Canard and Kira"

"Where are our mobile suits?" Canard asked, entering the hanger.

Gekido widened his eyes, realising that the Purpose wasn't in the hanger as it was supposed to be.

"On the Menalaos, your shuttle is waiting to take you both there" Yamato smiled as the two pilots looked at the shuttle, which was already being positioned on the catapult.

Before both pilots could walk to the shuttle, they noticed their trousers being pulled at. They turned around and saw a little brown haired girl. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out two origami flowers.

"Thank you for protecting us for so long" she said, smiling innocently.

Canard and Gekido both nodded at the girl before they made their way to the shuttle. Gekido traded a quick look towards Kira, to see him talking with his friends, who were all dressed in blue Earth Alliance uniforms.

"Yeah I should tell you that Alster girl joined the military" Canard whispered into Gekido's ear, then spoke at his normal volume when they got into the shuttle "She gave this whole prepared speech about how she wants to fight to help end the war, she cried about her father's death and a few other things, the others were sp inspired that they ripped up their discharge papers and decided to stay, she should win an Oscar" Canard explained and Gekido smirked.

"You think she's up to something?" he asked.

"Well she certainly isn't going to be of any use on the field of battle, but her status as the daughter of George Alster is significant to the Earth Forces and especially blue Cosmos, she could be planning with them to inspire the troops to fight harder and kill all the coordinators, or it could be more personal, a game of manipulation, not to you cause your too strong willed plus…what woman would go for you?"

_My fists hurt…I'll punch him later!_

"But Kira Yamato is a giant target considering his attraction to her"

"If Kira does decide to stay it wont be because Flay joined, it'll be because he thinks it's the right thing to do" Gekido said, folding his arms as he took a seat.

Canard shrugged his shoulders and leant back on his seat, he wasn't all that concerned about Kira's feelings. Admiral Halberton saluted the officers of the Archangel before he left. Upon seeing Canard and Gekido the Admiral smiled.

"The Tasmanian devil, or do you prefer the shining star?" Halberton asked.

"It's an honour to meet you sir" Gekido said saluting the admiral.

"The honour is mine after everything Yamato told me about you"

"Wait a second, you know his adopted father?" Canard asked.

"Of course, who do you think invented the idea of phase shift armour" Halberton smiled.

"Yamato did that?" Gekido asked.

"Even before the war broke out your father and I were close…excuse me your adopted father and I were close, he even sent me blue prints of the Purpose, suggesting I put the Arc barrier into the other machines, he also secretly sent me blue prints of the Hyperion and I think you'll be very pleased with what we've done to your machines" Halberton said.

The shuttle reached the Menalaos and Gekido and Canard both stared in shock as they looked at the two mobile suits that now stood inside the hanger.

"Behold your upgraded machines!" Halberton said proudly.

"The Hyperion!" Canard said in awe.

The Hyperion was now a dark grey colour, signifying that it had been fitted with phase shift armour, meaning that its generator had also been changed as well, its head was different as well, it no longer looked like the other Gundams, but different entirely, yet it still showed signs of it being a Gundam. Its cannons were now double barrelled and instead of the submachine gun the Hyperion now had a beam rifle and a Bazooka mounted on its hip.

"You could call it the Hyperion P now, as you see it now has phase shift armour, the bazooka was purely for use as a weapon to be used underwater" Halberton explained.

Gekido widened his eyes as he examined his new Gundam. The Purpose now had shoulders similar to the Strike. Its head had also been replaced and beside it were weapons. The heavy weapons pack was a pack that would be fitted on the machines shoulder, it included a black hyper bazooka, a heavy machine gun fitted with a sight, and of course a beam sniper rifle and the grey double-edged beam sword. Next to that were three shields, the Buster shield, which had the Kanji symbol for rage on it, and two shields that were reminisce of the Blitz, but instead of missiles they were equipped with portable revolvers.

"The New Purpose!" Halberton said.

Canard and Gekido both looked at each other and smirked. They smacked their fist together and yelled out.

"IF COORDINATORS CAN FIGHT TOGETHER THEY CAN DAMN WELL LIVE TOGETHER!!"

Halberton smiled, for once he had two great soldiers that weren't consumed by hate. The ZAFT ships had already begun to arrive. Admiral Halberton quickly ordered his men to prepare their ships for battle and launched all available Mobius armours. He also told the Archangel to launch the civilian shuttle. The Vesalius launched the Aegis, Defrock and two other GINN's, out of the Gamow came the Blitz, Buster, Massacre and most surprisingly the Duel, fitted with its new assault shroud.

"That legged ship IS GOING DOWN!!" Yzak yelled ignoring the pain from his wound.

"You'd get along well with Gekido Joule!" Akushi smirked.

The Argos launched its remaining machines, that included a single black GINN, Dagger's CGUE and a white GINN. Following the Vesalius and Argos came two other ZAFT ships, which launched their twelve GINNS. Following them were the Serpent tail group and Zack Tempest's stealth ship.

"Such a huge space battle was never in the job description, still I never did complete the contract to save miss Clyne, I'm damn well going to complete this one" Zack said determined as he launched inside the Wild Arms.

Though Gai never spoke the words, similar thoughts ran through his head as he sortied in the Blue Frame.

* * *

"Hey kid if you want to get on now's the time" One of the Archangel crew said.

Kira stood alone in the hanger, with a choice of the Archangel or safety in Orb. Shaking his head he apologised to the crewmen and ran off towards the locker room. Outside the battle had already begun. The Duel fired its rail gun and missiles, blowing up a few Mobile armours. Akushi smiled sadistically as he shot apart one of the drake class ships. Admiral Halberton grinded his teeth together, watching the battle escalate from the bridge of his ship. He cursed as he saw a ship being blown apart by the murderous looking Massacre. The Admiral picked up his phone and called the two new pilots.

"Boys, the Archangel is on its way to Earth, make sure it gets there" Halberton said.

"We're outnumbered and outgunned…the enemy doesn't stand a chance in hell" Canard smiled as he slid his faceplate down.

"Remember to save our own men as well, that's a true military achievement" Gekido said, he wore his new grey and red Earth Alliance uniform with pride as he slid his face plate down.

"Canard Pars, HYPERION LAUNCHING!!" Canard yelled.

"Gekido Jaeger, PURPOSE READY! GOOO!!" Gekido yelled.

The ZAFT pilots looked in shock as the two mobile suits were launched out of the Menalaos. Hyperion activated its phase shift armour, the same colours as the old model. The Purpose was equipped with its duel shields with two busters shields attached to the top, its new phase shift activated turning the Gundam's grey colours to a brighter grey, its fingers, flight pack, shields and waist armour changed to a red colour.

"Good to meet the new you!" Miguel said as he flew towards the Purpose.

The Defrock fired at the Purpose with its beam rifle. But the Purpose merely flew past the orange mobile suit. Miguel turned his camera and watched as the Purpose activated its beam sabres and sliced two GINNS in half. The Hyperion armed its double-barrelled cannons and fired and the Buster and Massacre.

"Looks like we're equal again!" Canard smiled sadistically.

"GET AWAY FROM MY COMRADES!!" Gekido roared as he kicked the Blitz across the face.

"NICHOL!" Athrun yelled moving to his friends defence.

Gekido roared as he flew away from the Aegis to defend the Mobius armours. Sarah grinded her teeth together as a bullet brushed past the side of her Mobius. Two GINNS had ganged up on her. She was ready to meet her maker, until suddenly the Purpose flew in. The Gundam ignited its shield sabres and sliced one of the GINN's in half. Before the other GINN's pilot could react Gekido drew the Purpose's revolver and blew a hole through the GINN's chest. Dagger flew towards the Menalaos, intending to shoot down the great admiral Halberton once and for all. He targeted the bridge but then flew to avoid the missiles from a group of Mobius's.

"All right boys, lets not let Gekido take all the glory!" One of the pilots said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

The five Mobile armours flew in a Pentagon formation; they fired at the CGUE, keeping it from targeting the Menalaos. Gekido ignored the praises over the radio and roared as he flew at the Duel. Yzak fired at the Purpose, which flew to avoid the shots. The Purpose activated its Arc barrier and shined like a star.

"THIS IS FOR MY COMRADES!!" Gekido roared and fired an arc beam from the palm of the Purpose's hand.

The beam flew into a GINN blowing it apart.

"THIS IS FOR SAMUEL BRIGGS!!"

The Purpose fired one of its Buster shields, the shield impaled another GINN.

"FOR HELIOPOLIS!!"

The Purpose pulled out a beam sabre and flew at one of the distracted GINN's.

'He must have sent orders through the radio for the Mobius armours to draw the GINN's attention so he could attack' Zack thought as he watched the Purpose slice a GINN in half.

The Wild Arms Gundam drew its beam sabres and flew at the Purpose. Gekido deactivated the Arc shield and clashed his sabre with the Wild Arms.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Gekido yelled kicking the Wild Arms in the chest.

The Purpose jumped off of the Wild Arms and flew at the Aegis. Gekido roared as he raised his beam sabres and sliced the Aegis's arms off.

"AND THAT'S FOR MAKING THE MOST ANNOYING AND CUTEST MACHINES IN THE WORLD!!"

"Damn it!" Athrun growled as he hit his console.

Gekido grinded his teeth together, he couldn't bring himself to kill such a good friend of Kira's. He instead turned his attention to the Defrock. It was as if both pilots could see each other as they roared. Miguel drew his assault sword and slammed it against the Purpose's shield. Gekido ignited a beam sabre and slashed at the Defrock. Canard fired his cannons, blowing apart a GINN; he then aimed his bazooka and fired at the Blitz, pushing it away from its original target, a lone Mobius. Gai suddenly flew into the fight between the Purpose and the Defrock. The Blue Frame switched its tactical arms to sword mode. Gekido and Miguel separated as the Blue Frame swung its sword into the middle of their duel.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY!!" Both pilots yelled as they continued their duel, ignoring the mercenary.

'Psychotic rage…this battle get better and better' Canard grinned.

The Hyperion drew its beam daggers and slashed at the Wild Arms Gundam. Gekido took note of a lone ZAFT ship trying to slip past the fleet. It was promptly shot apart by the ships of the eighth fleet.

_They tried to get to the Archangel before it reached the Earth. Wait a sec, the Archangel, where are the Duel, Buster and Massacre? The ship is the hope of the Earth Forces, and my comrades are on there!_

"EVERYONE FIGHT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!" Gekido yelled out to the Earth alliance soldiers.

In a burst of surprising skill, the Purpose sliced off the Defrock's sword arm. Then the Gundam flew through the battle and chased after the other stolen Gundam's. Canard saluted the Purpose as he watched it leave.

'We'll meet again Gekido Jaeger, my friend!' Canard thought as he turned his cameras towards the enemy forces.

Canard looked determined to shot down his targets, the two lower class ZAFT ships. The Hyperion flew at the ships at top speed. Dodging shots from the ships and GINNS, the new Gundam drew its beam daggers and activated its umbrella shield.

"STOP THAT THING QUICKLY!" The ZAFT captain yelled.

However the mans orders were too late, as the Hyperion cut through the bridge of the ship. Then the Gundam armed its cannons and fired a spray of energy at the other ZAFT ships bridge. Rau watched in relative delight at the chaos that amassed before him. The masked man was slightly thankful that the Argos and Vesalius was away from the fighting. Dagger yelled in anger as the Mobius armours ganged up on him. A rail gun shot flew into the commander's shield, blowing the CGUE's arm apart.

"COMMANDER!!" The pilot of the Black GINN yelled as it fired at the mobile armours.

Dagger cursed himself for the damage he had suffered. Silently thanking his fellow coordinator, the commander began his flight back to the Argos. He yelled in anger as he heard the pilot's final scream over the radio.

'This is unbelievable, the Earth forces have gone from a weak military into a force that with unity, strategy and passion can defeat even a Black storm pilot, that Gundam pilot sure is interesting if he's managed to inspire the eighth fleet' Miguel thought.

"Annoying mobile armours" Zack growled as the bullets from the guns on the Mistrals slammed into his Gundam's back.

Zack targeted the mobile armours and fired his photon rifle. However the Hyperion intercepted the shot. The Wild Arms flew away from the battle, intending to take on the real target.

* * *

Kira floated into the locker room, and much to his shock he found Flay there.

"Kira!" She said lunging towards him, embracing him in a passionate hug.

"Flay!" Kira said confused by the girl's behaviour.

"I thought you had left us, everyone is fighting so I thought that I could…" Flay was unable to finish her words as Kira's eyes wandered towards his open locker.

"Flay, don't be silly, a girl like you in a mobile suit" Kira said.

"But I!"

"It's ok Flay, I'll fight, Gekido was right…I cant be afraid to hurt or kill anymore, if it means that this war will end then I'll fight" Kira said as he floated towards his locker.

Flay smiled as she floated towards Kira "Then I'll protect you!" She said before she pressed her lips against his.

Kira widened his eyes before he closed them and embraced the girl.

The Buster, Duel and Massacre both flew in front of the Archangel, intercepting the ship. Gekido pushed the boosters on the Purpose's flight pack, but then his eyes turned to the Archangel as its hatch opened.

"Kira Yamato, Strike LETS DO IT!!" Kira yelled as the Aile Strike was launched out of the Archangel.

_All right, now he's a man!_

Next Chapter 13: Tragic Loss

* * *

Not only does the Purpose now have a Gundam 00 head but so does the Hyperion, I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Tragic Loss

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 13: Tragic Loss

"STRIKE!!" Yzak yelled as he fired manically at the new arrival.

"Gekido is that you?" Kira asked looking over at the new Purpose.

"Damn right its me!" Gekido said.

The Strike and the Purpose flew alongside each other. Kira fired his beam rifle while Gekido increased his speed and kicked the Buster across the side of the head. Then the Purpose ignited its left beam shield and sliced the Massacre's left Gatling gun in half. The Strike and the Duel drew their beam sabres and flew at each other, clashing their blades together. Gekido cursed as his Bigg's sensor alerted him of a new arrival. The Wild Arms flew towards the Archangel, but Strike flew away from its fight with the Duel and shot its Vulcans at the Wild Arms. Zack's attention was drawn away from the ship, but Yzak's attention wasn't as he shot at the Strike.

"WHAT THE!!" Yzak yelled as he suddenly stopped.

The Purpose had grabbed the Duel's foot. Gekido roared as he spun around and threw the Duel into the Buster.

"DAMN IT!!" Both ZAFT pilots yelled as their two Gundam's were drawn in by the Earth's gravity.

"Its just you and me, old friend" Akushi smirked as he threw away his second gatling gun and drew his beam sabre.

* * *

"I'm a bit concerned about that refugee ship, Gekido's drawing his fight quite close to it" Mir said and Sai nodded his head, sharing her concern.

"Tachi, Kisagi and Yamato are on that ship, will they be ok?" Kuzzey asked.

"It's a war crime to kill civilians in cold blood" Natarle pointed out, more concerned for the Strike, which was also drifting off course than the civilians.

"The GAT series mobile suits are able to enter Earths atmosphere, however we can't leave the Strike behind, move to pick up the Strike!" Murrue commanded.

"That would draw us away from Alaska and into Northern Africa, ZAFT controlled territory" Natarle warned.

"Its essential that we reach Alaska with the Strike, it's like the Admiral said, we must get the G-project back on track" Murrue said.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT WE DID IT!!" One of the Mobius pilots yelled.

The Eighth fleet had heard that the Archangel was entering Earth's atmosphere, the ZAFT forces gave up their pursuit and Halberton's forces were left to celebrate.

'Supplies and parts for the New Purpose were put on the Archangel along with the Sky Graspers, well Yamato it's time we both prayed that your son survives re-entry!' Halberton thought as he saluted the Archangel.

'Good luck Gekido, and good luck…brother!' Canard thought before he listened to the cheers and praises his fellow soldiers fed him.

* * *

"GO AWAY!" Kira yelled as his seed shattered.

Much to Zack's surprise he found himself being kicked into the Earth's gravity by the Strike. Gekido felt his body start to sweat and become heavier as he and Akushi were pulled into the atmosphere.

"BRIAN WHY ARE YOU WITH ZAFT!!" Gekido yelled over the radio.

"Fool, I'M A COORDINATOR! MY FATHER IS A ZAFT COMMANDER! I AM AKUSHI THANOS AND THE FRIEND YOU KNEW WAS BUT A MASK!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Gekido yelled defiantly.

"THE KIND HEARTED FOOL YOU KNEW DIDN'T EXIST! ORB DOESN'T WANT PART OF THE FIGHTING! BUT NOW IT WILL PAY FOR ITS HYPOCRISY!!" Akushi yelled as he aimed his rail guns.

The eyes of Kira, Gekido and Zack widened as they saw what Akushi's target was. Gekido pushed down on the controls, ignoring Bigg's heat warnings. The Purpose extended its arm, hoping to intercept the shots. Akushi laughed sadistically as he fired the rail guns. Kira dropped his jaw in utter shock while Zack cursed ZAFT. To say Gekido was shocked was an understatement as he watched the target being blown apart. Akushi had just done the unthinkable; he shot down the civilian shuttle. Gekido had seen the faces of the civilians watching the battle, including Kisagi's and Tachi's. He remembered the little girl that had given him a flower, he remembered the pranks of his adopted siblings, and more importantly he remembered the times that Yamato had tried to get him to smile. The memories of friendship he had with Brian were gone.

"Brother, sister…father!" Gekido whispered silently.

They showed him compassion; they believed in him, they gave him a home, education food but more importantly a family. He didn't think about anything, not how much he had mistreated them, nor how he had forced Tachi and Kisagi onto the shuttle. Instead he thought one simple thing, kill!

A blue seed span in front of Gekido's eyes and shattered.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"** Gekido roared an inhuman roar.

The crewmen widened their eyes as they heard Gekido's bestial growls. Suddenly the Purpose flew at the Massacre.

_KILL HIM KILL HIM KILLL HIM!_

The Purpose slashed at the Massacre, slicing off its hand. Akushi widened his eyes in surprise as he shot at the Purpose with all his available weapons. Still Gekido roared as he activated his barrier and took the shots. The Purpose spun its beam sabres in its hand and swung them at the Massacre. But the heavy mobile suit flew back and fired its missiles pushing the Purpose away from it.

_KILL ALL KILL ALL KILL ALLL!!_

Gekido fired his revolvers at the Massacre hitting it with the solid shells. He was nothing more than a mindless beast, firing and firing at his enemy. Kira was in utter shock over what Akushi had done, while Zack merely smashed his fist against his controls in anger. The mercenary flew away from the Archangel and Strike. Akushi smiled in delight, sure he had earned Gekido's wrath, but he had just gotten Gekido to act serious. The Strike landed on the Archangel and Kira slightly relaxed as the ship entered the atmosphere.

_KILL KILL KILLL!!_

Hours had passed in the searing heat, and Gekido still growled and roared. Even when the screen exploded and burnt through his helmet, viscously burning his cheek he still yelled in anger. The Purpose touched the sand and Gekido's seed disappeared. He looked down at the floor of the cockpit, ignoring the concerned yells over the radio.

"Gekido…everyone is worried, why don't you respond?" Biggs asked. "The Archangel is nearby, you must get there so you can have your burn tended…" Gekido switched Bigg's off.

"Yamato, Kisagi, Tachi…father, sister, brother!" he whispered.

Gekido's cry echoed over the radio and the crew of the Archangel switched the channel off, for now they would leave the pilot of the Purpose to grieve, over his tragic loss.

Next Chapter 14: Grieving!

* * *

Hope everybody enjoyed the double chapter special, next update might be a triple chapter special, next chapter will be everybodies reactions to the deaths of Yamato, Kisagi and Tachi, and features the introduction of another OC character,


	15. Grieving

Disclaimer: i dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 14: Grieving

Gekido remembered the island nation of Orb; someone who he thought was his mother had left him in an orphanage. At the time he remembered little about his past or his real parents apart from the name his father had given him. Many families would come to the orphanage, some were couples that couldn't have children, and others were rich families that were looking to make themselves look better to the public by adopting a war orphan. Gekido was the child that nobody wanted because of his anger issues, that was at least what Gekido thought. When he was 14 Yamato and Yisaka Kusunagi adopted him. Unlike the other potential families, the Kusunagi's treated him with kindness and respect, when he said he didn't want their help Yamato accepted his decision and stopped paying for his clothes. Both Tachi and Kisagi were at first rather hesitant to play with Gekido. It wasn't until one fated day did the two siblings learn to call Gekido brother. Yamato and Yisaka had work so they left the children at the park. Gekido as usual sulked on the bench while Kisagi and Tachi played on the swings.

"I cant wait till the school term starts, I'll be able to see all of my friends again!" Kisagi said.

"I don't know Kisagi with the way you move through work you might get moved to a higher year, and mom and dad are talking about moving to Heliopolis" Tachi said lowering his head as he swung higher than Kisagi.

Gekido half smirked as Kisagi accidentally swung into a group of 16 year olds. Kisagi quickly apologised to the children, who were the sons of quite important figures within the Orb government, one was even a member of the Seiran family.

"Idiotic kids watch where you swing!" One of them said aggressively.

"Hey those guys are part of that coordinator family" another, more obese boy pointed out.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm eager to see what all the hype about coordinators is for, for example I heard they have better reflexes!" The Seiran boy said before punching Tachi, giving him a bleeding nose.

"Yeah a friend of mine said they have a greater pain threshold, lets find out shall we" One of the four other boys spoke, grabbing Kisagi by her hair and pulling.

The obese boy started stomping Tachi's head into the sand while the Seiran watched in delight as his friends started to beat the two coordinators up.

"I see the hype was all for nothing!" The Seiran said, spitting on the ground.

One of the boys was ready to kick Kisagi in the chest. But suddenly the boy was smacked round the back of the head, and sent to the ground unconscious. The other boys and Kisagi and Tachi looked in shock, Gekido held a snapped log in his arms and his permafrown was surprisingly deeper.

"Do you know who I…"

"Don't care!" Gekido growled, punching the Seiran before he could finish.

Tachi and Kisagi watched in awe as Gekido easily beat up the four boys. From that moment on they called him brother. Years passed and the bond between Gekido and his adopted family grew, though he would never admit it. Yamato and Yisaka had even gone as far as to trying to find information on Gekido's real family, as a gift for his birthday, however Gekido found out and told them to just get him a gift certificate. Gekido didn't care about his old family and his lost memory, what mattered to him was the family he had at that moment.

"Heliopolis, but all of our friends are here!" Kisagi complained as Yamato declared that the family was moving from the mainland, to the Heliopolis colony.

"You guys always have stared up at space, well now you wont have to!" Gekido said, scribbling in his book and pushing Tachi's head away from it.

"But all my friends!" Kisagi squealed.

"You can make new ones, plus I'm sure they'll be waiting for you when we move back!"

How wrong Gekido had been!

* * *

_Failure, defeat, cold-blooded death, no reason, wait…perhaps it was a reason I didn't like, it's still a reason even if you don't like it!_

Gekido's eyes opened and he looked at his surroundings. It was the infirmary; next to him were Mir and Flay who were looking over Kira. Gekido suspected that Kira had a fever, considering the fact that Kira had been inside a machine that was entering Earths atmosphere, the only reason he was sweating right now was because the Purpose had vastly superior cooling systems to the Strike. He also took note of Flay, running a cold flannel over Kira's forehead.

_That's quite an affectionate way to wipe someone's sweat off, be careful Kira!_

It was at that point when Gekido decided to get out of bed. The others took notice of his movement and the doctor and nurse stood over him. Much to Gekido's anger, the nurse shoved a thermometer down his mouth and checked his temperature.

"Your temperatures a little high, but nothing serious, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I need to get something to eat" Gekido said, casually putting on his jacket.

"No I meant how are you feeling about your adopted family?"

"There's no problem!" Gekido said before moving towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" He heard Kira blurt out.

Flay laid her hand on Kira's shoulder while Gekido turned his head and saw that Kira was crying.

"I could have gone faster, I could have done something to help" Kira trembled.

A frown spread across Gekido's face as he walked up to Kira and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Lifting him off the bed, Gekido slammed Kira into the wall and glared at him.

"What the hell are you crying about?" Gekido asked aggressively.

"Tachi, Kisagi and Yamato, they're gone!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF FOR HUH!!" Gekido yelled and Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey entered the room. "Did you shoot them down? Where you closer to them? Did you actually know the guy who did it and had so many chances to shoot him down but didn't put that one extra bit of killing intent into it? NO YOU DIDN'T SO QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!!" Gekido roared.

He threw Kira to the ground and walked past the Heliopolis students.

"You know it's all right to cry" Gekido turned around and saw Kai leaning against the wall.

"Why the hell would I cry about people who weren't even family?" Gekido growled.

For this one moment Murrue allowed the Heliopolis crowd to have compassionate leave. A break to grieve for their dead friends, no one, not even Natarle felt that they shouldn't have that. Murdoch and Mu made time off from the Sky Grasper in order to see Gekido, and both were surprised by his casual attitude. Kai had made him chicken soup, and Gekido promptly gobbled that down. Even Natarle made time to pat the boy on the shoulder.

"You know, despite the way he treated them I don't think anybody cared for those guys more than Gekido did!" Mu said as he and Kai walked through the corridors of the ship, drinking coffee.

"Yeah I hear you there, I lost my parents because of a terrorist attack, but I can only imagine what it must be like for it to happen in front of you, he cant even give them a proper burial" Kai said taking a sip from his mug.

"Did you hear about Kira, he developed a fever"

"Yeah I heard, the doctor told me that Gekido had a bit of a fever but it seems to be gone, I talked with that AI Bigg's and he said the Purpose had better cooling systems than the Strike, I think the issue here is depression!" Kai said and Mu nodded.

Birdy chirped, in a failed effort to cheer Kira up. He sat on his bed, thinking about what he could have done to save the refugees, to save his friends Tachi and Kisagi.

* * *

It was the first day of the school year. Kira and his parents had been on Heliopolis for a few weeks. He nervously walked through the corridors, meeting with his friends. Most surprising of all he found a few new comers with them.

"Ah you must be Kira, I'm Tachi and this is my sister Kisagi!" Tachi said smiling.

Over the months that they got to know each other in, Tachi and Kisagi learned that Kira was, like them a coordinator, though the only difference being that he was a first generation. They never asked him or bought up the reason why he was a coordinator, they just accepted it and moved on. During those months, Kira also met Flay Alster.

"Hey don't worry Kira, I'm sure you'll get a shot at her one day!" Tachi said and Kisagi giggled.

He would miss both of them terribly!

* * *

The door slid open and Flay walked into the room, carrying with her a tray of food. Kira looked up with tears in his eyes, Flay smiled as she laid the tray down and stroked Kira's hair.

"Oh Kira!" Flay whispered.

"That girl, and my friends on the shuttle…I could have saved them…I should have" Kira moaned.

"I promise you Kira, everything will be all right…you're a good person you know" Flay said as she cradled Kira in her arms.

Flay moved her hands towards Kira's cheeks and Kira laid his hands on her hips.

"You tried to protect my father, and you did everything you could for Gekido's siblings and father…I cant fight by your side but I promise my feelings will protect you" Flay said as she gently kissed Kira on the lips.

The two teens then embraced each other and passionately kissed.

* * *

Gekido walked through the corridors of the ship. He ignored Miriallia, Tolle and Sai and made his way to his room. Removing his book from his pocket he scribbled in it before putting it back in. Locking the door behind him, Gekido removed his jacket and slumped onto his bed.

_Failure…utter failure, I was obsessed with killing, kill all enemies and the war will be over. No that's not it, revenge, a meagre excuse to make someone feel better. I'm above such feelings, I'm not human, I'm an animal, a beast!_

He got off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Gekido growled as he removed his plaster and revealed the red mark than had been left from the burn. When they got to Alaska they could probably get it removed, but Gekido wasn't like that. If he ever made a mistake he would think about it and carry it with him for the rest of his life. Just like he would carry this scar for the rest of his life.

_Never again, I swear I'll save a life to make up for the lives of those lost on the shuttle, if I fail I'll save another life, then another, then another and another until I feel I've redeemed myself…and if I ever see Akushi Thanos again, I'll kill him, for the civilians he killed, they will get their justice!_

* * *

At ZAFT's Gibraltar base, Yzak and Dearka had a moment's rest, which they chose to spend their time beating up Akushi. They reached his room and much to their surprise they found a certain mercenary already slamming Akushi against the wall.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!!" Zack yelled and Akushi merely smirked.

"Oh please, we both know that Orb wont do a damn thing, they only care about their neutrality BS" Akushi said.

"You Bastard" Zack swung his fist and drove it into Akushi's chest.

The black storm pilot gasped for breath before a sadistic smiled spread across his face. Akushi grabbed Zack's arm and threw him over his shoulder, out of his room. Zack grinded his teeth together and charged at Akushi, punching him across the cheek. Akushi kicked Zack in the stomach and grabbed his hair, but the mercenary swung his fist round and backhanded the pilot.

"Hey Yzak, you want to join in?" Dearka asked with a smile.

"Damn right, civilians shouldn't be involved in combat!" Yzak growled.

Both pilots moved into the room until a thunderous voice stopped them in mid-step.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FOUR!!" A white coat commander yelled.

All of the pilots stood to attention and saluted the commander; he wore the standard white and black coat of the ZAFT commanders. He was in his late twenties, his eyes were a green colour and his hair was a shining red.

"Sorry Commander Bishop!" Dearka and Yzak said at the same time while Zack spat on the floor.

"Under normal circumstances mercenary you would be shot for your actions, but in this case nothing would please me greater than to join you in beating this murderer…no I wouldn't beat him, I'd just shoot him!" Commander Joseph Bishop explained frowning at Akushi. "However he is a member of the Black Storm unit, they have certain…unfair privileges, if you could call breaking military law a privilege!"

"We are merely doing what humanity won't allow in order to end this war" Akushi said with a disgusting smile.

"And how the hell does shooting down innocent civilians end a war?" Zack asked aggressively.

"Eliminating potential enemies, and angering an enemy to the point where he becomes a vengeful beast" Akushi said.

'Yes, I sensed the emotion of the Purpose pilot, he had nothing but rage in his mind, killing intent' Zack thought.

"Joule, we have surgeons here that can remove that scar if you wish" Bishop said noticing the horrid scar on Yzak's face.

"No, this scar isn't going anywhere until I've shot down the legged ship" Yzak said with determination in his voice.

"At least half of the Eighth fleet survived, even though their guard has increased we were able to get a shuttle past, this shuttle is carrying Miguel Aiman and his Defrock mobile suit"

"So Aiman intends to settle his rivalry with the Purpose pilot once and for all, well I wont stop him, I have no interest in that mindless beast Gekido Jaeger anymore" Akushi said as he walked out of his room, saluting the commander as he left.

'I dont care about the companies policy, if that guy does one more thing to spite the enemy then I'm leaving this job for one of the other mercs' Zack thought as he walked to the hanger, in order to adjust his mobile suits OS for combat on earth.

* * *

Outside the Archangel a group of jeeps spied on the ship. The people were rebels from the nearby town, a blonde haired girl looked through her binoculars frowning at the sight of the ship.

"I've only seen a picture but there's no doubt about it, that's the Earth forces new experimental mobile assault ship, the Archangel" The girl said turning to the other rebels.

"The Earth forces must be getting better if they possess such a fine ship, not to mention the mobile suits I hear they have" A black haired man said, drinking coffee from a grey mug.

"The others just called in, they said that the Tiger has left the lessups" A brown haired boy said.

"Ah Andy must want to evaluate the strength of this new opponent, I must say I'm quite eager myself to see how well the Tasmanian devil fairs in the desert, then again they are outback animals" The mercenary Victor Cain said as he drunk from his coffee mug.

Suddenly the mans grey eyes widened and the others turned their attention towards him.

"What is it Victor, do you see something?" Sahib Ashman, the leader of the desert dawn asked.

"This coffee…is magnificent!" Victor smiled and the rebels fell down, shocked by his laid-back attitude, and obsession with coffee.

Similar thoughts ran through the head of DoCasta as he followed his commander down to the Bucue's.

"Just remember boys, this ship defeated the Black Storm unit as well as the Le Creuscet team, but then again that was in space" Andrew Waltfield, the desert tiger smirked.

The pilots all saluted the respected commander before they ran to their units. All the occupants of the Archangel were woken up as the alarms blared.

_Of all the places the enemy has to be here, oh well I guess its time I tested the heavy weapons pack!_

Next Chapter 15: Desert rumble

* * *

Victor Cain is the property of Akatsuki Leader13, and he'll be put into action in later chapters. Anyway the next few chapters will be mostly about Gekido, Victor, Gekido and Cagalli's conflicting views on war, as well as Flay and Kira's potential romance. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep in mind in your reviews that I'm not very good with drama and tragedy, at least that's my opinion!


	16. Desert Rumble

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

"Yo, I'm everybodies favourite seed character Andrew Waltfeld, the desert tiger"

"And I'm Victor Cain, the grey Merc"

"And we're here to introduce the suprise double chapter special" Lacus said.

"Wow what a really big suprise, the author always makes specials" Gekido sighed.

"What about this suprise" Kira said, opening a random door.

"HARO!"

"INVASION!" Gekido yelled as millions of Haro's piled ontop of him.

Andrew poured cups of coffee for the main cast of Gundam Seed.

"Anyway from here on out the story will take on a new direction, ask yourself whose going to die and whose going to live?" Miguel said.

"And what OC characters and machines are going to be introduced" Zack smiled.

"And not forgetting the lessons that Gekido will teach allies and enemies alike" Cagalli said.

"Future chapters will feature more action, more tragedy, Flay and Kira's budding romance" Andrew said poetically.

Gekido roared and exploded with Fury, sending the Haro's flying off of him.

"AND OF COURSE A WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY BURNING RIVALRY WITH THE MAGIC BULLET OF DUSK!" Gekido roared.

"FIST FIGHTS! SHOOT OUTS AND GUNDAM BATTLES! EXPECT THEM ALL INCLUDING SEEDS!!" Miguel yelled.

"READY!"

"YEAH!"

"JAN! KEN! PON! JAN! KEN! PON!

"(Sigh) Even when they're out of character they're fighting" Kira said.

"Bye everybody!" Lacus said.

The entire Gundam Seed cast waved while Miguel and Gekido continued their rock paper scissors game.

* * *

Chapter 15: Desert Rumble

The ZAFT helicopters had already begun to bombard the Archangel with missiles. Andrew Waltfeld watched as his pilots did their work. The copters easily dodged the Helldarts and bullets of the CIWS. Gekido didn't bother to put on his flight suit; instead he jumped straight into the cockpit of the Purpose.

"Get the hatch open, I'm heading out with the heavy weapons pack!" Gekido said through the radio.

"The G-weapons were never designed for fighting in the desert" Natarle said.

"My Gundam can fight anywhere, Bigg's is constantly adapting the machine to cope with the conditions, now open the damn hatch!" Gekido said aggressively.

* * *

Kira jumped out of the bed as soon as he heard the alarm.

"The enemy!" he said as he put on his clothes.

Flay stirred in her sleep, grabbing the bed covers and smiling. Kira looked at her once more before he ran out of the room. He quickly put on his flight suit and ran to the Strike.

"Come on already let me go out there and fight!" Kira said.

"Kira don't you bother going out, I'll take them on!" Gekido growled.

"Captain" Natarle said to Murrue.

"I don't like their attitudes, but with our current situation we need a machine out there to fight the enemy" Murrue said.

"I'm going out on my own" Gekido said as the Purpose was positioned onto the catapult.

"But Gekido you'll need help in order to fight those choppers" Kira said, eager to defend the ship.

"You're right, I cant possibly fight those helicopters with my Gundam's jet form" Gekido smirked as the heavy weapons pack was attached to the Purpose's shoulder.

"What did you just say?" Kira asked, in shock at Gekido's statement.

"Oh nothing Kira, just sit back and watch!"

"The catapults clear Gekido, we confirm there to be at least 13 choppers" said Sai.

"Gekido Jaeger, Gundam Purpose, READY GO!!" Gekido yelled as the Purpose was launched out of the Archangel.

Waltfeld and the crew of the Archangel looked in surprise at the Purpose's new form. Their shocked suddenly deepened as the mobile suits legs and arms began to fold, its head slid into its chest, the arms linked and the wings on the flight suit extended. The Gundam Purpose had just transformed into its jet mode. Gekido yelled as hatches on the heavy weapons pack slid open and missiles shot out of the pack. The ZAFT copters manoeuvred to avoid the missiles, however four were unlucky enough to be struck by the missiles.

"A jet form for atmospheric flight, and a heavy weapons pack, that was never in the reports, in order to avoid sinking into the sand the pilot stays in the air" Andrew said to himself, almost admiring the skilful flying that Gekido showed.

The Purpose jet flew from side to side, dodging missiles and machine gun fire. Gekido held down the third trigger on the stick, the circles around his targets changed from a yellow colour, to a red shade, signifying that he had a perfect lock. He let go of the trigger and the missiles flew out of the heavy pack, each one hit their target.

"Launch the Bucue's!" Andrew said.

Gekido smirked as he transformed the Purpose back into its humanoid form. Much to every one's surprise the Gundam didn't sink.

"Like I said Bigg's is constantly adapting the Gundam to the environment" Gekido said.

"Radar detects five signals incoming, desert combat weapons known as Bucue's" Biggs said bringing up a blue print of the wolf like Bucue's.

"Switching balance control to you Bigg's, bringing up rifle scope!" Gekido said as he pressed a few buttons on his console.

He let go of the sticks as a gun like scope slid out. Gekido looked through the sight at the incoming Bucue's. The Purpose armed its beam sniper rifle and took aim.

"Wait! DA COSTA GET THOSE BUCUE'S TO SCATTER NOW!!" Andrew yelled.

However Da Costa's warnings were too late as Gekido pulled the trigger and fired the sniper rifle. The beam tore through the sand and slammed into one of the Bucue's, blowing it apart before the others scattered. Gekido switched back to manual control and armed the Purpose's machine gun. The Bucue's circled around the Gundam, dodging the shots from its machine gun. One by one the Bucue's fired a barrage of missiles hitting the Gundam from the back and front.

"Shit!" Gekido growled as the cockpit shook from the effects of the barrage.

"Let me go out there now, Gekido needs some help!" Kira said.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose armed its Hyper Bazooka and fired at the Bucue's. However the rockets hit the sand merely blocking one of the Bucue pilot's views. Suddenly the buster shield tore through the sand, straight into the Bucue's head and chest. Andrew ordered more choppers to launch, to attack the Archangel directly. Gekido roared as he fired both the Vulcan's and the bazooka. The Bucue's easily managed to avoid the shots, drawing Gekido's attention away from the choppers attacking the Archangel. Kira launched out of the Archangel, swearing he would protect the ship. He took aim with the Strike's Agni launcher. The blue and red beam flew at the Helicopters, however the copters flew to the side easily dodging the Agni. Gekido broke the Purpose off into a run, chasing after one of the Bucue's. The Purpose's arc shield shined, making Waltfeld gasp in awe.

"I see they weren't kidding when they said he was like a shining star" Andrew said, looking over the equipment of the Strike and data of the Archangel on his pad. "First class machines, I wonder what the pilots are like"

Gekido's roar echoed through the radio channel as he fired an arc beam from the palm of the Gundam's hand. The Arc shot slammed into one of the Bucue's. Kira fired shot after shot from the Strike's Agni, trying to hit both the copters and the Bucue's. Suddenly his seed shattered and the Strike jumped off of the Archangel. The Strike punched one of the Bucue's as it jumped in midair, the missiles that were launched from the copters slammed into the Bucue, blowing it apart.

_Looks like Kira grew some balls, and how the hell can ZAFT pilots be that dumb?_

Kira took aim and shot the remaining missiles with his Agni.

"Hey Kira, good job!" Gekido said through the radio, slightly impressed with Kira's sudden burst of skill.

"I'll protect the ship…I'll protect Flay!" Kira said determined.

"Hey wait a minute, why the hell would you be protecting Flay, unless…YOU TWO HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU!!" Gekido yelled through the radio, making several people blush and a certain someone reel back in shock.

"What the!" Sai said in confusion.

"Gekido you idiot" Kira sighed.

_Wow, Kira really isn't gay!_

"We'll settle this whole thing later, after we've kicked some more ass"

"My powers low"

"You idiot, its because you've firing that stupid cannon all over the place" Gekido said as he pointed his machine gun at the Helicopters "Aim then…" but Gekido didn't finish his words as a bullet flew through the air and crushed one of the Helicopters.

Gekido armed the Purpose's sniper rifle, only so he could get a look at the one interrupted the fight. Far away from the battlefield stood a custom GINN, armed with a sniper rifle. The eye of the GINN blinked in a fashion similar to Morse code.

_"Don't shoot we're here to help, PS impressive sniping" whoever this guy is I might just like him_

The Gundam's turned their head just as a group of jeeps began to drive down the hill. Cagalli Yula Athna looked at the Strike with bitter eyes, and then she looked at the Purpose with a confused expression. She had never heard about the Purpose except for when it had first started fighting. It was clear from its appearance that Morgenroute designed it. Ahmed stopped the jeep at the Purpose's foot and Cagalli made contact through the radio.

"To the pilot of this mobile suit, if you don't want to die do exactly as I say!"

"I don't need your help, don't get in the way of my battles girly!" Gekido growled.

A blue seed shattered and Gekido roared the bestial roar again. Much to Cagalli's surprise the Purpose drew its sword, the two beams on each end of the sword ignited and the Purpose rushed forward. The Tasmanian devil flew towards one of the Bucue's slicing it in half, then the machine turned its attention to the final Bucue.

_KILL ALL KILL ALL KILL ALL!!_

The Purpose flew forwards and slashed at the Bucue, however the ZAFT machine managed to jump away from the beam sword. But Gekido still wasn't satisfied; he flew the Purpose up into the air and began firing its Vulcans, the Gundam span around shooting down the helicopters. Cagalli cursed as the remaining Bucue ran towards her jeep. Before Ahmed could start the engine the Bucue jumped up into the air. Cagalli was ready for the end, until suddenly the Purpose kicked the Bucue to the ground. The pilot of the machine screamed as Gekido slowly stabbed his beam sword into the cockpit of the machine. Suddenly Gekido regained sense, and looked down at his hands in shock.

"Bigg's, what was I like just now?" Gekido asked the AI.

"You were like an animal, however at the end you actually smiled!"

"What the hells happening to me?"

"I don't know, however your behaviour is rather similar to a berserker, a mythical warrior that became a whole different person in battle, but your eyes were more similar to a seed factor" Biggs explained.

"What's a seed factor?"

"I don't have much data on it but the theory is that those who possess the seed are capable of temporarily gaining reflexes and tactical knowledge better than even the most experienced coordinator pilot"

"That or I could just be going crazier than I am!" Gekido smiled sheepishly.

"I highly doubt that's possible"

_A computer just came up with a joke…WTF!_

Next Chapter 16: The desert dawn

* * *

Gekido's sniper scope was another touch from the Gundam 00 series, from my favourite Gundam Dynames, the Gundam of my favourite Gundam character Lockon Stratos.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	17. Desert Dawn

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 16: The Desert dawn

_Lets see, something's very wrong with this picture, we've got a load of South Africans here, but two Caucasians. The guy's obviously a mercenary with the custom mobile suit he's using. But this girl…something's strange about her!_

Gekido looked at the rebel group known as the desert dawn. Kira also looked through his camera, at the blonde haired girl, trying to remember where he had seen her. Murrue, much to Natarle's dismay made plans to meet with the rebel group. Mu accompanied her, while some of the crew armed themselves and hid outside the Archangel. The mercenary Victor Cain kept his eyes hidden underneath his sunglasses, pretending to drink from his mug while in actual fact, he was spotting the soldiers hidden behind the Archangel.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, I'm Captain Murrue Ramias of the Eighth fleet" Murrue said, saluting the supposed soldiers.

"We didn't come to save you, we were merely looking for a chance to cripple out enemy, originally we planned to trap the Bucue's in a mine field" Sahib explained.

"But one of your idiot pilots got blood thirsty and messed the plan up" Cagalli said.

Gekido's ear twitched as he heard that comment, he marched his Gundam forward. The Desert dawn soldiers armed themselves, except for Victor who casually stepping away from Cagalli. Cagalli widened her eyes in shock as the Purpose crouched down and moved its gigantic head, inches within hers.

"Whose the bigger idiot, the idiot who cuts down ZAFT Bucue's or the idiot who insults a guy in a giant Gundam?" Gekido asked, his voice roaring out of the Purpose's intercom speakers.

The crew of the Archangel all gasped and shook their heads at Gekido's actions as he returned the Purpose to its place next to the Strike.

"I've always said Miss Yula that you're the perfect little woman till you speak!" Victor smirked, slightly amused at the Purpose pilots behaviour.

"I hope we can put that little episode behind us" Mu said, smiling sheepishly.

"I recognise you but I cant say when or from where" Sahib said.

"I'm Mu La Flaga, don't know a living soul in these parts"

"I never expected the Hawk of Endymion to wind up here of all places"

"You strike me as someone whose well informed, do you also know about us?" Murrue asked.

"You are all Earth Alliance soldiers of the Eighth fleet, this ship here is the Earth alliances new mobile assault ship the Archangel and these mobile suits are…"

"X-105 Strike!" Cagalli said, looking up at the Strike with disgust.

"And this I assume is the dreaded shining star, piloted by Gekido Jaeger, the Earth Alliance's Tasmanian devil, the one who saved the entire crew of a drake class ship and inspired the pilots of the Earth Alliance so greatly that their effort and skill improved" Victor explained as he looked at the Purpose.

"Escaping the collapse of Heliopolis you fled to the Eighth fleet, but now you're here" Sahib said.

"I assume something happened to screw up your plans, cause I seriously doubt you would have come here to enjoy the sun and sand" Victor smirked.

Murrue and Mu both looked at each other, realising that in some small way these people were offering their help.

"Can we count on your full cooperation?" Murrue asked.

Sahib smirked "If you want to talk then lower your guns first" he said.

The crew of the Archangel widened their eyes in shock. Murrue gave in and ordered the soldiers to disarm themselves.

"Those two should power down and step out too" Victor said, looking towards the two first class machines.

"Ensign's Yamato and Jaeger, step out of your mobile suits" Murrue said.

Both Gekido and Kira removed their belts and climbed out of their machines. There were murmurs amongst the rebels as they saw Gekido. Most of the comments were about his age, how they never expected the Tasmanian devil of the Earth forces to be a 16-year-old boy. Cagalli in particular was in shock; she never even thought that there were soldiers within the military who were as young as Gekido. But as soon as Kira took off his helmet, Cagalli's eyes widened, recognising him from Heliopolis. She grinded her teeth together in anger and stormed towards him. Gekido recognised the face Cagalli had on as one he often used…ok constantly used for no apparent reason.

"What the hell is someone like you doing here huh?" Cagalli asked, swinging her fist round, attempting to punch the coordinator.

Cagalli's fist stopped in midswing as Gekido grabbed her wrist.

"And what the hells your problem? And people tell me I have issues" Gekido muttered.

"You obviously haven't met Cagalli" Victor chuckled.

The other members of the desert dawn all put their hands to their guns, including Cagalli's bodyguard Ledonir Kisaka. All of the rebels stood ready apart from Victor who resumed drinking his coffee, understanding what Gekido was doing.

"Listen you guys are probably a tightly knit group but so is the crew of the Archangel, and when your crazy girl here attacks one member of our group because its her period, she attacks every member of our group got it!" Gekido explained, and the Archangel guards immediately stepped out of their hiding places, cocking their rifles.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Cagalli yelled only to be thrown towards the Desert Dawn.

"This is stupid, you obviously need our help or you wouldn't have "saved" us" Gekido said, narrowing his eyes at the Desert Dawn, showing no fear even with the rebels pointing guns at him.

"He's right, this is pointless, come to our base and we'll discuss what we'll do next!" Sahib said.

An agreement was made, the Desert dawn returned to their jeeps and the Archangel hovered at the back of them. Gekido returned to his quarters, scribbled on his book and looked over his burn. His ears twitched as he heard a squeak in his wardrobe. Casually, the boy opened the wardrobe to see Flay and Kira inside. Flay had her arms wrapped around Kira's neck and both had blushes on their cheeks.

"Listen Kira, being straight is something to be proud of, you don't have to stay in the closet anymore" Gekido smirked.

"We thought that we could hide from Sai, but I suppose its only a matter of time before we have to" Kira said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I don't mind if you guys hang out here, considering I wanted to talk to you two as well" Gekido said.

"Kira was upset about the shuttle that was shot down, I comforted him and one thing led to another" Flay said.

"So what's made you want to break up with Sai, Kira better in bed?" Gekido asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl suspiciously.

"Oh it was my first time!" both Flay and Kira blushed.

"Great way to lose it!" Gekido muttered.

"At least we had sex" Flay said proudly.

"Not that it's any of your business but so have I"

"What girl in their right mind would sleep with you?"

"Like I said none of your business!"

"YEAH GEKIDO LOSE IT MUCH EARLIER THAN YOU!!" The Blue Haro yelled out, bouncing around Gekido.

"Shut Up Yamato!" Gekido said, instinctively elbowing the round machine.

Kira and Flay looked at Gekido in shock at what he had chosen as the Haro's name. The Archangel soon arrived at the Desert Dawn's mountain hideout. While the officers met with Sahib, Gekido and Kira began tying the ship to the mountain. Gekido got out of the Purpose and left it where the rebels could admire it. He walked through the camp of the desert dawn, getting to know its layout and analysing the mediocre equipment they used. Gekido also noticed Victor Cain's custom grey GINN, he looked particularly at the sniper rifle it had been armed with and the lines on it that Gekido assumed were hidden compartments for hidden weapons.

"Its maximum range improves depending on my OS!" Victor said, walking over to Gekido with a book under his arm and a coffee mug in his hand. "What about your beam sniper cannon, it must be limited with the heat convection"

"Biggs immediately takes that into account" Gekido said.

"Well I considered getting a beam rifle, but the GINN's generator wouldn't cope with too much beam weaponry so I'm saving up for a better one, Coffee!" Victor offered.

"Yeah sure, I could use something to keep me up tonight" Gekido scratched the back of his head as he followed Victor into one of the caves.

The rebels that were inside the cave quickly left upon seeing Gekido.

"Hey what's up with those guys?" he asked.

Victor poured Gekido and cup and gave it to him, "Don't worry its not you, some of these people are starting to suspect that because of my knowledge of Waltfelds tactics and the fact that I have a GINN that I'm a soldier under his command, but most know better because they believe in my reputation as the grey merc" he said. "But enough about me, what do you think of this coffee?"

"This is surprisingly good, I've been in space for the past year of two and I've kind of missed the feel of a cup, if that isn't too weird"

"Not at all my boy, you can drink coffee out of a canister in space but it just doesn't have the taste of a good cup" Victor said, proudly holding up his cup.

"So what's the plan your going to use us then just let us go to Alaska?" Gekido asked.

"As Sahib is explaining to your officers the only way to get to Alaska is to go through the Gibraltar base, which is currently occupied by ZAFT!"

"I'd welcome a good fight"

"And I'm sure you'd decimate the base before getting shot down yourself" Victor chuckled "But a much more subtle route would be to defeat the desert tiger and take the path he is currently blocking, not only would this benefit you but the desert dawn as well"

"Do you believe in their cause?" Gekido asked.

Victor paused to drink from his cup before he answered the question "They're giving me a good pay check at the end of the day, but my personal opinion is that they could surrender and live peaceful lives being watched over by the Desert Tiger, the fools believe him to be a villain who mistreats them buts its not as if he's going to just stand back while they attack his men, sure when ZAFT occupied the town it was apparently brutal and some civilians were killed, or so I hear!" he explained and Gekido held onto every detail.

"That's just stupid, why in the world would they be fighting when those people were caught in the crossfire?" Gekido asked.

"This is a hot place and the people only get hotter" Victor sighed.

"Doesn't matter where they live, they're still idiots, they have no idea how lucky they are!"

"Oh and I suppose your luckier are you" Cagalli had watched their entire conversation in anger at their comments. "Those people are fighting as hard as they can so that they don't have to be ruled over by anyone, you've got no idea what its been like for them" Cagalli growled.

Gekido squeezed his fists together and growled in anger. He grabbed Cagalli by the collar of shirt and lifted her above the sand. Despite his morals, Gekido raised his fist, threatening to punch the girl. Victor put his hand on Gekido's shoulder.

"Don't bother with her Gekido, she's just a silly girl who doesn't understand war, not like you and I do!" he said calmly.

Gekido dropped his fist but still held onto Cagalli. He looked deep into her eyes and Cagalli was slightly intimidated by the way he was looking at her, almost sizing her up for her coffin.

"Your eyes, they're the eyes of someone whose lived a sheltered and pampered existence, your not with these people, and you cant possibly begin to understand war and suffering, and neither can these people!" Gekido said dropping Cagalli to the ground. Before he left he turned his head and said one last thing "Don't forget to apologise to Kira…Princess!"

Cagalli widened her eyes in shock, did he know her secret? Victor merely smirked before pouring himself another cup.

'Either Gekido's a great judge of character, or he just knows how to piss people off, I wonder how long till he uncovers my secret?' he thought as he exited the cave.

The sunset and Gekido sat on the Purpose's shoulder, watching over the base camp and looking at the lights in the far off town of Tasil. His eyes then turned to he archangel where he saw Sai arguing with Flay about something. Kira joined them and the discussion ended when Sai tried to attack Kira. Sai was promptly thrown to the ground and both Kira and Flay left. Gekido reached into his pocket and once again scribbled in his book.

_Kira, you be careful with Flay, she's either a very good actor or she really is developing feelings for you!_

Gekido looked back towards Tassil and widened his eyes at what he saw. The town was burning!

* * *

"WHAT!" Akushi yelled.

Zack smirked at Akushi's reaction to Andrew Waltfields orders. Going to the desert Tiger's cam early was perhaps the best decision he had made. Andrew had ordered his men to set the town, Tassil, aflame and destroy their ammo and supply dumps. But Andrew had told his men to warn the people first so they could escape.

"But isn't the whole point to shoot the rebels as they return?" Akushi asked angrily.

"That may be what your commander would do but I do things differently, our mission was to destroy their ammunition and supplies" Andy said calmly drinking from his cup, angering Akushi further.

"But those fools turned that town into a target they should be punished for such stupidity" Akushi growled.

"But they wont be" Andrew said firmly.

Akushi growled, "THEN I'LL DO IT!!" he yelled.

"Sir, one of our reconnaissance units has confirmed that a large number of jeeps from the desert dawn are travelling towards the town, followed by two jets and a grey GINN" one of the soldiers reported.

"Well feel free to when your outnumbered, come, we'd best get going too!" Andy said.

Akushi growled before slamming his fist against the sand. Zack sighed, for the setting only made Akushi's bloodthirsty attitude worse.

* * *

The Purpose and the Sky Grasper landed on the sand just as the Desert Dawn began to arrive. Husbands ran to their wives and children, relieved that they were alive. Sahib and Cagalli walked through the crowd until they met an old man and boy.

"Chief, Yaru!" Cagalli said.

"Father, Cagalli!" The boy said.

Sahib patted his son on the head and turned to the town elder "How many casualties have we suffered?" He asked.

"Not a single life has been lost" The chief said, shocking Cagalli and Sahib with this revelation, "They gave us a warning before bombing the town, they destroyed everything, food, ammunition…granted we suffered no casualties how are we supposed to live?"

"That dog, what is going through that maniacs head!" Sahib growled.

"He isn't a maniac he's a soldier fool!" Victor snapped, the eyes of the rebels and towns folk turned to the mercenary, frowning at his outburst "He's a soldier of ZAFT but more than that he's a good man" he said, removing his sunglasses, looking at the towns people with a rare stern expression.

"Survival is possible so long as your alive…this was most likely payback for aiding us the other day" Mu said and the attention of the towns folk instead turned to him. "I must say it's awfully generous of the tiger to let you off with something as relatively minor as this"

"YOUR KIDDING ME!" Cagalli yelled.

You better be careful princess, cause if you start making a mountain out of a speck then I might just break one of my personal rules

"HOW COULD YOU THINK SOMEONE WHO WOULD DO THIS AS GENEROUS! HAVING A TOWN BURNT TO THE GROUND MEANS NOTHING TO YOU!!"

Mu stepped back hastily "I'm sorry if I upset you, but do consider the fact that you're dealing with professional soldiers, I'm sure even you can concede that if they were serious things would have turned out much worse" he said and Victor nodded his head in agreement.

Gekido growled in anger as the townsfolk began muttering amongst themselves, about how Mu and Victor were supposedly wrong. Some of the towns people saw this and stayed quiet but Cagalli carried on.

"He's nothing but a snivelling coward, he attacks this poor town while we're not even here and thinks of it as a victor…"

"AAAAAARGH!! SHUT! UP!!" Gekido yelled, running through the crowd and grabbing Cagalli by the neck.

Ahmed ran towards the crazed pilot, only to be held back by Victor. Gekido slammed Cagalli into the sand and reached into his pocket, removing a slip of paper. He pressed the paper against Cagalli's face.

"LOOK AT THAT YOU SPOILED PRINCESS! Look at it, have a big think and tell me who you thinks worst off. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE CRYING AND YELLING ABOUT! I'D CONSIDER IT A GIFT TO BE FIGHTING A COMMANDER LIKE THE TIGER! AND WHO THE HELL MADE THIS PLACE A TARGET IN THE FIRST!!" Gekido yelled, releasing his grip on Cagalli and turning his eyes to Sahib. "Victor, you know a bit about the tiger, has he ever shot at fleeing soldiers?"

"No!" Victor replied.

"Ever shot at civilians who didn't try to kill him?"

"No!"

"Did he ever…ever pretend to be a friend only to shoot down that friends family?"

"No!" Victor said gently, realising what Gekido had been through.

"So yeah maybe your right, maybe you people are really suffering and this wasn't a minor incident, maybe because you don't give a damn about life what should have happened was the bricks and sand being left alone and instead they come in, gather you all up and make you dig a big hole about the size of the town, then considering the fact that the bricks and walls of that once great town are so precious to you, maybe they should have just shot you all and let you drop into that hole, then killed everybody else as they came to sigh in relief that their precious town was safe!" Gekido explained, looking at each of the townsfolk, scaring the children with his harsh but true words.

Things could have been a lot worse and the town's people realised that.

"If you people want to know what real suffering is read a book about the Holocaust, or look at that picture and have a big think!" Gekido growled as he walked back to the Purpose.

Cagalli got up off the floor and looked at the picture. She widened her eyes in shock as she saw Gekido with his adopted family, and realised just what had happened to Gekido. A lot of the children asked their mothers and fathers about what the Holocaust was. Some of the desert dawn rebels had decided to attack the tiger, but after hearing Gekido's words they realised how foolish it would have been. The Sun was beginning to rise and by the time relief forces from the Archangel arrived, Gekido had taken off in the Purpose.

"Where is Ensign Jaeger going?" Natarle asked Mu.

"To clear his head I suppose, don't worry about him he may not have any of the Purpose weapons on him but he can look after himself" Mu said as he helped the soldiers unload medical equipment for those who had been burned in the fire.

"Where's that mercenary Victor Cain?"

"Not sure, he disappeared shortly after Gekido did"

* * *

Gekido sat inside the Purpose, far away from the Archangel and the desert dawn, in a place where he could think about everything that had happened to him since Heliopolis.

_New lessons, the horrors of war, the might and magnificence of Gundam's. The Importance of respecting people for their differences, and what can happen when you don't. Discovering courage that I never knew I had and a line of rage that I thought could never be crossed. Finding a purpose to my existence, at the cost of losing something precious. And perhaps most confusing of all, meeting and knowing someone who I don't even remember meeting. Cagalli Yula Athna, daughter of the coward Uzumi Athna, how is it that I know her, I saw her once with her father, along with the woman who took me to the orphanage._

Gekido shook his head, confused by the sudden memories he had regained. He reached into his pocket and again scribbled in the notebook he carried around.

"Did the people at Tassil really make you that angry?" Biggs asked.

"IT was mostly the princess, is she really the daughter of Athna?" Gekido asked.

"My database confirms her to be Cagalli Yula Athna, though it was difficult considering that the girl hasn't appeared in the public very often, she probably used her middle name as a last name as she does now in order to protect herself at school, that or she was tutored at home" Biggs explained.

"Or maybe she wasn't educated at all considering how dumb she is" Gekido muttered.

"Actually she reminded me a lot of you"

"TEME! I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!!" Gekido yelled.

Suddenly the Purpose's radar alarm blared.

"I've detected several ZAFT signals coming our way, two are in the air and the other five are heading straight towards us!" Biggs said.

"Activate the phase shift armour now!" Gekido growled as he clutched the controls.

The Purpose activated its grey and red armour and stood up. Gekido looked to the air and saw two DINNS flying over him.

"MISSILES APPROACHING!" Biggs yelled.

Gekido pulled up on the sticks and sent the Purpose into the air, dodging a hail of missiles.

"I've confirmed two BUCUE's, one Ocher type GINN, two DINN's and two ZUOOT's" Biggs said.

"Damn it!" Gekido growled.

The Purpose barrel rolled to avoid the gunshots from the DINNS. One of the BUCUE's leaped into the air, smashing into the Purpose. Gekido yelled as the Purpose fell to the ground. The Ocher GINN, apparently the leader of this small group, targeted the Purpose as it got up off the floor. It fired both its machine gun and its recoilless rifle, hitting the Gundam and sending it staggering back.

"I recommend retreating or contacting the Archangel for reinforcements" Biggs said.

Gekido looked at the screen and grunted as he felt the shock from the numerous missiles and bullets hitting the Purpose. For a moment he felt whatever it was inside him try to break free.

_No I won't use the seed or whatever it is, I'll use my own skill!_

One of the BUCUE's ignited the double beam sabres held in its mouth. The machine leapt at the Purpose. Suddenly, the Purpose uppercut the BUCUE, sending it crashing onto its back.

_I'll defeat these guys without help!_

The Purpose raised its fist and crashed it straight through the BUCUE's cockpit, crushing the pilot inside.

_With only the power of the Purpose!_

The Arc shield activated and the Purpose shined. Gekido pushed down on the controls and sent the Purpose flying into one of the ZUOOT's, ignoring the numerous hits the barrier took. The Purpose jumped onto the tank like mobile suit, pulling at its arms.

_With my experience AND MY RAGE!_

The Purpose managed the tear the ZUOOT's arms off. Gekido took the ZUOOT's machine guns and fired at one of the DINN's. Though the aerial mobile suit did well in avoiding a few bursts of rifle fire, it was eventually shot apart. Gekido threw the guns away and gathered up its arc shield energy. The Gundam fired the energy from its spark plug, towards the Ocher type GINN. Flying into the air, the GINN barely dodged the arc blast, but its machine gun was destroyed by the Purpose's Vulcan's. Behind the Purpose, the last BUCUE fired its rail guns. The Purpose was struck from behind.

"Damn!" Gekido whispered as the Gundam fell to the floor. "The Purpose's arms are slower, Bigg's can you fix that?"

"Just a minor issue with the OS, give me a minute and it'll be fixed!"

The Purpose got up off the sand just as the ZUOOT targeted it with its cannons. Suddenly a bullet flew into the ZUOOT, blowing it apart. Gekido turned the Purpose's sniper camera and saw Victor's GINN flying towards the battle, followed by a few jeeps from the Desert dawn.

"Don't worry Gekido, they've taken what you've said to heart, and instead they're going to observe how mobile suits should really be fought!" Victor said over the radio.

Victor's GINN holstered its rifle and took out its machine gun. The grey merc flew into the air, dodging a shot from the BUCUE. Gekido unleashed his signature roar and transformed the Purpose into its jet state. The jet flew into the air then transformer to mobile suit mode when it reached the DINN. Gekido grabbed the GINN's head and blew the mobile suit apart with a close range arc shot. Victor fired at the Ocher GINN, which barely dodged the bullets from the machine gun. The BUCUE leapt at Victor's GINN, but the mercenary easily flew away from it. Victor drew his GINN's assault sword and threw it like a spear at the BUCUE, impaling the wolf like machine. The Ocher GINN drew its heavy axe and ran towards Victor.

"I know what your thinking, he couldn't possibly have any other weapons on him, well guess what this isn't you run of the average GINN my friend!" Victor smirked as he pressed a button on his console.

Suddenly a compartment on the GINN's shoulder slid open, revealing a beam sabre. Victor pulled the beam sabre out and ignited its purple beam. Gekido watched in amazement as Victor's GINN ducked under a swing from the Ocher's axe and proceeded to stab the GINN's cockpit. The two mobile suit pilots got out of their cockpits, Gekido glared at the rebels while Cagalli nervously walked towards him.

"What were their names?" She asked, offering Gekido his adopted family photo.

"The woman's still alive, but they aren't who you think they are" Gekido said coldly.

Cagalli looked at Gekido in confusion, but chose to leave it be.

"Tomorrow, some members of your crew and I will meet with a man in Banadia, a "businessman", you are welcome to come along if you wish, at least to have a look at the town" Sahib said.

"We realise now that we're nothing compared to how bad the situation in other ZAFT controlled territories are" Cagalli said.

"But we will not be ruled by anyone, alls we want to do is lead ourselves, and once we restart the mine in Banadia we will finally have that chance"

"Wow you guys are even more idiotic than I thought…but oh well I'll have a look in town, see the sights, take in the local delicacy and bird life" Gekido said and Victor chuckled at his comment.

On the way back to the camp, Victor sat inside the cockpit of his GINN and thought about a certain Natural.

'A natural who surpasses coordinators, I always knew such a thing were possible, after all they did create us' Victor smirked, 'Andy…I think I've remained hidden long enough, I think I've finally found a man who can stop what ever Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuscet are planning…I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, old friend!'

Next Chapter 17: Friends reunite

Akushi: Well well well, how lovely to see you again Gekido

Gekido: I dont care who kills you, but so long as I have the CHANCE!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you thought!


	18. Friends reunite

Disclaimer: I Dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 17: Friends reunite

Banadia was a peaceful town, despite the ZAFT soldiers hanging around. Sahib, Kisaka, Jackie, Natarle, Kira, Gekido, Cagalli and Victor drove through the town on a jeep. Of course those who shared allegiance with the Earth Alliance were wearing casual clothing. Victor was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which Cagalli though he wore to cover his identity, but in actual fact the mercenary merely wore them to keep the sun out of his eyes. They stopped at the market place, where, Cagalli, Victor, Gekido and Kira got off the jeep in order to explore the town. Murrue and Mu had noticed how distracted Kira had seemed lately and decided that a trip at the market was what he needed to clear his head. Gekido of course was coming so he could have a look at the town.

"Everything's peaceful!" Gekido said.

"Appearances can be deceiving" Cagalli said, narrowing her eyes at the tigers ship.

"Oh please Cagalli not today, these people are just trying to make the best of a bad situation" Victor sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you and the desert dawn should just do what every other intelligent person is doing and get over it" Gekido growled.

The four split up into twos, Gekido and Victor would buy some supplies for the townsfolk at the camp, while Cagalli and Kira would get the shopping on Flay's list.

"Gekido…you've been staring at those teddy bears for hours, do you want me to get you one?" Victor asked chuckling.

"Shut up! Those things look cute, and I despise cuteness" Gekido said.

"Well we'd better move on before you get the urge to rip them apart"

"Who exactly is this guy that the others are meeting with?" Gekido asked.

"Well lets see…actually I was too engrossed in a book when they were discussing it, but apparently this man has quite a few links with weapon companies" Victor explained.

"So you all hope to get better equipment and we hope to get some more ammunition" Gekido said.

"That just about sums it up, now I've got some coffee beans to get, why don't you go over to the café and meet with Cagalli and Kira"

"I'd rather not sit with that girl" Gekido sighed as he walked over to the café.

There was an awkward silence as the three teens waited for their meals. Gekido took note of a man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, drinking coffee, even though the man was wearing sunglasses Gekido could tell that he was watching them. The waiter walked up to their table and laid out their lunch, donor kebabs.

"All right, but they've got chilli sauce and yoghurt sauce, I'm not sure which one I should have!" Gekido said, putting a hand to his chin.

"Put the chilli sauce on it" Cagalli ordered more than asked.

"Stop right there!" The man said, picking up the yoghurt sauce bottle "Such a dish requires to be eaten with yoghurt sauce, in fact putting anything else on it would be considered a sin" he explained in a laid back manner.

"I eat my kebabs at home with garlic mayo!" Gekido said.

"You got a screw loose pall, who the hell has the right to tell people what to eat" Cagalli said, aggressively covering her kebab in chilli sauce.

"Oh the horror" the man said cringing.

"Yummy!" Cagalli teased.

"Come on Gekido, chilli sauce belongs on kebabs"

"Don't force your bad habits on this guy"

"Look I can decide for myself…wait you idiots I told you to…" Both Cagalli and the stranger covered Gekido's kebab in their respective sauces.

Gekido's skin turned red and Kira remembered this as his blowing up warning.

"IDIOTS!" Gekido yelled, banging both Cagalli and the stranger on the head.

A moment later, the stranger took a seat on the teen's table and looked down at the shopping.

"Wow, quite a lot of stuff you've bought here, planning a party?" he asked.

"Kira's girlfriend, creams to pamper herself" Gekido growled, still angry from him and Cagalli interfering.

_It wouldn't have happened if they had garlic mayo!_

"And why are you coming over here sitting with us anyway, who do you think you are?"

_Who's ruder, the guy whose laid back, or the spoilt princess who only ever opens her mouth to insult people?_

Gekido noticed some activity up on the roofs, for a moment he relaxed until he saw one of them pull out a rocket launcher.

"YOU THREE HIT THE DIRT NOW!" The man yelled, kicking the table into the air.

The rocket flew into the table; yoghurt and chilli sauce covered Cagalli's hair as Kira grabbed her and dived under a table. Gekido flipped a table over, using it as cover from the incoming rifle fire. Men ran out of their cover, shooting at the café.

"GO BACK TO SPACE MONSTER!"

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!"

"Those guys are from Blue Cosmos" Cagalli said.

"How'd you guess, the shooting or their excuse?" Gekido asked sarcastically.

The man pulled a gun out of his shirt and fired at the blue cosmos members, hitting one of them at the back of the head. Gekido looked from side to side and saw a few ZAFT soldiers arrive.

"DIE MONSTER! FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!" The apparent leader of the mob yelled, shooting at Kira and Cagalli's table.

"MONSTER!" Gekido yelled, grabbing a chair and throwing it at the blue cosmos member.

Cagalli and Kira looked in shock as Gekido tackled the man to the floor. It was a side Kira had never seen before; he always knew that Gekido was violent. But now he classed him as savage as he watched Gekido beat the last of the Blue Cosmos members.

"WHAT…THE...HELL…IS…A…PURE…WORLD!!" Gekido roared in between each brutal punch.

He stopped hitting and asked the man the question again, only to have blood spat on his face. Gekido yelled as he began punching again, the ZAFT soldiers mopped up the last of the Blue Cosmos and the man who had sat with the three teens before grabbed Gekido's wrist.

"Kid, it's over, he's dead" He said softly.

Gekido got off the terrorist and stared at his bloodied hand in disbelief.

_I must have broken his neck…he deserved nothing less than this, but I wish my hands didn't hurt so much_

Kira then widened his eyes as he saw another terrorist run out of one of the buildings. The boy dived towards a fallen pistol and threw it at the gunman, knocking his rifle out of his hand. Kira then ran and kicked the man across the face, knocking him to the floor. He cringed as one of the ZAFT soldier finished the man off with a bullet to the head.

"Don't you even know what a gun is…"

"SHUT UP!" Gekido yelled, more furiously than he had even done before. "STOP TALKING ABOUT STUFF YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND BITCH!!" Gekido slammed Cagalli against the wall.

Cagalli widened her eyes in shock, and then gasped as she saw a rifleman up on the roof, aiming at Gekido.

"GEKIDO WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

A gunshot echoed and a body fell off the roof. The ZAFT soldiers all pointed their guns at Victor, who was carrying a bag as well as his pistol, which had a scope attached to it.

"Drop the gun!" The apparent ZAFT commander said with authority.

"My my is that anyway to welcome an old friend?" Victor asked as he dropped his gun and moved his hands towards his shades.

The sunglasses fell to the floor and a large amount of gasps and murmurs echoed in the street. Victor smiled as the ZAFT commander gasped and took his hat and sunglasses off as well. Cagalli gasped at the man she saw, Andrew Waltfeld, the desert Tiger.

"John!" Andrew said in shock, lowering his pistol.

"Hey Andy, how's Aisha, you married her yet?" Victor asked.

"Um…have I missed something?" Kira asked.

"John, we have a lot to catch up on" Andy said.

"Yeah we do" Victor smiled.

The two of them hugged like best friends, patting each other on the back, before they separated and shook hands. Both men laughed while the teenagers blinked in confusion.

"Come, we can go to my mansion, your friends got blood on his hands and the poor girl has sauce all over her" Andy said.

"Yes your right, plus I would like to see whether you have surpassed me in terms of brewing coffee" Victor said.

"You never did accept that I was better"

"I never accepted you were the better pilot, we both agreed we were equals at academy"

The ride to Andrew Waltfeld's mansion was relatively short and peaceful, apart from Cagalli and Kira's initial hesitance. Victor kept on flashing the teens a reassuring smile, Gekido too looked distant, but it was more because of the dried blood on his hands.

"Don't worry guys, you'll be safe here!" Victor said as they walked into Andy's manor.

Gekido took note of two Ocher type GINN's guarding the manor, as well as the artillery trucks and armed guards.

_I trust you Vic, but that doesn't mean I cant come up with a back up plan_

Upon entering the mansion the group were welcomed by Andrew's girlfriend, Aisha. Aisha wiped a small tear out of her eyes as she saw Victor. The two of them hugged, Victor even charmingly kissed her hand.

"Aisha, there's someone who you can work with over there" Andrew said, pointing his thumb at Cagalli.

"Too bad you won't be able to fix her attitude" Victor added.

"The bathroom's across the hall there, wash your hands and come and join us in the sitting room" Andrew told Gekido who nodded his head.

As Aisha took Cagalli to get cleaned up, Kira walked into the living room with Victor and Andrew. Gekido meanwhile walked to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror of the sink. He touched the burn on his cheek, remembering the battle in space that had cost him the lives of his adopted father and siblings. Then he looked at the blood on his hands.

_I haven't felt like this since two years ago, but this time someone really did die. Some stupid rich kid was making fun of some coordinator kindergarteners, he said for a blue and pure world and I lost it on him like I never lost it on anybody before minus the guy who attacked us. But there was Akushi, and I have a feeling that this berserker or seed mode is only going to make me fiercer. Now for Victor, I always thought that he was once with ZAFT, GINN's are hard to come by, and it seems his real name is John…I'll keep calling him Victor, John's too dull!_

"Commander John Alaric, graduated as a red coat pilot alongside best friend and rival in coffee Andrew Waltfeld at the age of eighteen, pleased to meet you Kira Yamato" Victor explained, grinning at Kira's expression.

"Commander!" Kira said in wonder.

"I'll tell you the rest when Cagalli gets here, first and foremost Andy this coffee is delicious, then again I could come up with something better with the beans I just bought" John smirked.

"Oh its on then!" Andy smiled as both friends rushed to Andy's coffee maker.

Kira watched in awe as Andy and John began bickering about how they should brew the coffee. He had a hard time believing that these two were best friends and yet after a year or two apart, and Andrew thinking that John was dead, they still talked and acted like normal. No tearful reunion, there had only been a full hour before they left for the mansion when both Andrew and John had stared at each other and then began laughing. The men's eyes turned to the door as Aisha and Cagalli entered the room. Kira blinked in confusion at the Cagalli that stood before him, sure she was attracted but with this elegant green dress on, she actually looked less boyish.

"Your…a girl!"

"WHAT YOU THINK!" Cagalli yelled.

"…I mean this reminds me again that you're a girl" Kira said hastily.

"THAT AMOUNTS TO THE SAME THING JACKASS!"

The adults burst into hysterical laughter while Cagalli and Kira blushed in embarrassment. John sat down on a separate chair while Aisha and Andrew, Kira and Cagalli sat on the two blue sofas.

"So you're a ZAFT commander?" Cagalli asked, looking over at John bitterly.

"Yes, I was all right!" John said, gulping down his coffee.

"Please he's just being modest, people used to call John the Black Hawk, his High manoeuvre type GINN the Farsight was specifically designed for long range sniping combat, John himself excelled in creating hit and run tactics, he also had the eyes for discovering the weak points in an enemy fleet" Andy explained and while Kira listened intently, Cagalli paid no attention.

"Andy took the earth and I took space, it seemed like a relatively fair deal since we both made ourselves known at the academy"

"That dress fits you well Miss Yula, at first glance I'd say your quite accustomed to wearing fine clothing like that" Andy stated.

"Say what you want!" Cagalli said coldly.

"The perfect little woman till you speak" Andrew sighed and John laughed.

"Well it's a little hard for me to believe that you're the desert tiger, do you always go around town in a disguise and…" Cagalli stopped as she heard John start to laugh.

"Cagalli even when meeting the man himself you still have no idea, soldiers are just people doing their jobs you know, accept two other soldiers I know" John said.

"Le Creuscet and Thanos I presume?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, that reminds me there is something I must discuss with you about them in a more private area" John said.

"Oh wait, that reminds me, Thanos's son is here right now" Andy said.

Kira spat his coffee on the table "Oh shit!" he muttered.

* * *

Gekido sighed in relief as he pulled the chain on the toilet.

_Hope the tiger doesn't mind me leaving a souvenir, chilli and yoghurt mixed leaves a nasty smell!_

Gekido's grin turned into a glare as the person he least expected walked into the room.

"Gekido, how wonderful to see you again" Akushi said.

Gekido squeezed his fists and growled in anger "I don't care who kills you, but so long as I have the CHANCE!!" Gekido yelled, running forward and tackling Akushi.

The two boys crashed through the bathroom door, Gekido's roar echoed through the mansion, waking up most of the ZAFT troops that were on break. Akushi punched Gekido in the face, sending him flying back into the wall. His temporary surprise was replaced with determination as Gekido kneed Akushi in the stomach, then backhanded him. Akushi rolled across the carpet before drawing his gun. Gekido quickly grabbed Akushi's arm and twisted it round.

"Anyone can shoot somebody coward!" Gekido growled, kicking his old friend in the back, sending him crashing into a table.

"It takes truly strong people to shoot down a shuttle full of civilians" Akushi said, smirking.

Gekido yelled as he punched Akushi in the face.

"YOU'RE A CORWARD THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Gekido yelled.

Gekido swung around and kicked Akushi across the face, then threw him over his shoulder, towards one of the doors.

"Whose the bigger coward Gekido, the man who crosses inhuman boundaries or the man who spends his time on the brink but wavers?" Akushi asked.

The door behind Akushi opened fast, bashing him on the head and knocking him unconscious.

"I've just been waiting for an excuse to do that!" A young Blonde haired ZAFT green coat grinned as stepped over Akushi's unconscious form. "So your Gekido Jaeger, the pilot of the Purpose?" Miguel asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Miguel Aiman, the magic bullet of dusk"

"Well if that's the case, I am the Purpose pilot Gekido Jaeger!" Gekido said.

Both pilots dropped into fighting stances before charging at each other.

* * *

"Hey!" John said.

"Yo!" Andrew said.

"Next Chapter's going to be Soldier-MS's personal favourites, one he had planned from the beginning"

"A whole chapter dedicated to the rivalry between Miguel Aiman and Gekido Jaeger, there will be fist fights, gun fights, and mobile suit fights"

"But don't think it'll all be action, Andy and I still have something to discuss concerning Zala and Le Creuscet's plans"

"LETS SEE WHO COMES OUT ON TOP!!" Miguel and Gekido yelled.

Next Chapter 18: Dusk and Rage, the burning rivalry!

* * *


	19. Burning rivarly

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

I always had this chapter planned, sorry in advance if people find it too gruesome or not gruesome enough

Even though he appeared in three episodes at the most, Miguel was my favourite seed character and I was a bit angry that he was just target practice for Kira in the anime (my opinion).

Anyway I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 18: Burning rivalry

Gekido ran at each other, clashing their heads together and punching one another in the gut. Both pilots stepped back and tried to kick each other, their legs slammed together. They swung around, hitting one another in the cheek. Miguel and Gekido growled as they tried to grab the others arm. Both pilots pushed at each other, trying to knock the other off balance so they could get him in a hold. In the end Gekido stepped back, ducked under Miguel's attempt to grab him, then punched the ZAFT pilot in the stomach. Gekido then uppercut Miguel's jaw, pushing him back. The Natural pilot tried to grab Miguel, but Miguel instead reversed Gekido's grappling, rolling back and throwing Gekido onto the floor near the door to the living room. Kira and Cagalli got off their seats while Andrew and John picked up their coffee mugs. Suddenly Gekido and Miguel crashed through the door, holding each other in neck locks. Miguel threw Gekido over the sofa, and onto the draw next to Andrew's sofa. Andrew dived to the side, knowing that that was the draw he kept in gun in. Miguel draw his pistol and Gekido picked Andrew's up off the floor.

"GET DOWN!" John yelled and the occupants of the room, minus Miguel and Gekido dived to the floor.

The pilots yelled as they fired their pistols, both ducked underneath the sofas but merely shot through them. One bullet scraped past Gekido's right shoulder while another scraped Miguel's left. They both aimed at each other and pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Both of them cursed, for their guns had run out of bullets.

Miguel ran forward and tackled Gekido, smashing through the window. Both pilots fell onto a jeep and cringed at the pain in their backs. The ZAFT soldiers around them pointed their rifles at Gekido.

"LEAVE THEM BE!" Andrew shouted and the soldiers immediately put their guns away.

"This should be interesting" John said.

"Yes but they did ruin my office" Andrew pointed out.

"Well one things still all right…our coffee's intact!"

"Ah yes!"

"What the hell are you people doing, look they're killing each other out there" Cagalli said.

Gekido and Miguel grabbed each other by the hair and slammed their heads together. Their hands linked and both pilots pushed forward, trying to push the other pilot of balance. Eventually they separated and punched one another in the face. Gekido then kicked Miguel in the stomach, but Miguel grabbed his foot and twisted him onto his front. The Natural roared as he kicked Miguel in the face, Miguel swung around, raising his fist. Both pilots punched each other hard enough to knock out the others tooth and knock one another on the floor.

"Cagalli wait, they're fight isn't just a simple fight between Natural and Coordinator, it's a fight between rivals, look at their faces…they enjoy it!" Kira pointed out.

Cagalli looked in shock as she saw that both Cagalli and Miguel were smiling. Expecting them to continue their fistfight, Andrew and John spat their coffees out as both pilots ran for the Ocher GINN's. They seemed to move in synch with one another, climbing into their cockpits at the same time, activating the mobile suits at the same time. The mobile suits stepped out of line and stared at one another for a moment. They activated their thrusters and flew away from the mansion.

"Sir, are you all right?" DoCasta asked as he came into the room.

"I'm fine, get a jeep ready for Cagalli and Kira, take them to the battle field where the two GINN's are facing one another, also get a drop ship ready with Miguel's Defrock" Andrew ordered and DoCasta obeyed.

"We'll catch up with you later, Andrew and I have something to discuss" John said.

Andrew and John stayed in the wrecked living room, taking a final gulp from their mugs before talking.

"So, what is it that Zala and Le Creuscet have planned?" Andy asked.

"I'm not sure whether Thanos is a part of it but you do know that I never did get along with Le Creuscet and Zala?"

"Who could forget, even they knew you disliked them"

"Well a few months after the war began my suspicions got the better of me and I decided to investigate them, I discovered that they were planning some big operation for Earth, a plan call Spitbreak, however I'm not the kind of person to give up and think of it as a simple military operation, especially when we have Creuscet involved so I dug further and found out that they Zala's scientists were trying to create an N-Jammer Canceller in secret, now I wondered what they would need Nuclear energy for, we have more than enough machines to take out Earth's military forces and so far at that point we were able to push the Earth forces back" John explained

"Neutron Jammer Canceller, such a thing would benefit the military especially with these new Earth mobile suits like the ones your friends are piloting" Andrew said, putting a hand to his chin.

"I wont bother asking you how you know but do remember this is before the Earth forces began their G-weapon project, no I think they were planning something much more sinister, after all its no secret that Zala hates the Naturals, he's even gone as far as to calling us a new species"

"And Le Creuscet is just as unpredictable"

"Plus with the kind of son Thanos raised we must consider the fact that they were planning some kind of Nuclear attack on the Earth, however I could never find proof as my First Officer William Stern turned out to be a spy for Zala and Le Creuscet, when he tried to kill me he only confirmed that those two were up to something terrible"

"Oh I'm sorry John, stern was like a son to you"

"Yes…it was then that I realised that no member of my crew was safe so long as I was around, so I faked my own death and took my Farsight to Earth, where I became the Grey Merc and renamed my Machine Talos"

"So what do you see in this young boy Gekido…he seems to have some anger issues"

"While true he isn't subtle he does have an affect on people, he changed the Desert Dawn from a rebel group that focused only on their own pain, to a group that focused on what they had and realised that they needed more than rocket launchers to stand up to a mobile suit…in fact most if not all the desert dawn have realised that your just a man doing his job, and don't forget that the mobile armour pilots in space are now fighting better than ever and they havent heard the Blue Cosmos moto up their in a long time"

"So the devil converted Blue Cosmos members into fine professional pilots" Andy smirked.

"Yes and I believe that he will only get more inspiring, and eventually he might even affect our troops, I believe that he is the one who can stop Le Creuscet and Zala's plan…when he's ready of course"

"But he and Miguel might kill each other out there" Andrew pointed out.

"I already know the outcome of their battle…well I have faith in that outcome!" John smirked.

* * *

Gekido and Miguel landed their GINN's in the middle of the desert, far away from the town. They both drew their mobile suits machine guns and began firing at one another, flying around the desert, dodging one another's shots. Gekido ran to the side, dodging a burst of fire from Miguel's gun. Then Gekido returned fire, missing Miguel as he flew into the air. Both GINN's threw their guns away and drew their heavy axes. It was at this point, when both weapons deadlocked that Kira, Cagalli and Docasta arrived and unbeknownst to them, Zack was watching from afar. A camouflage blanket hid the mercenary's Gundam, the machines eyes watching the battle. Gekido swung his axe but Miguel ducked under the swing, he swung his axe upwards but Gekido flew backwards. Miguel flew after Gekido, both pilots slammed their axes together so hard that the weapons broke in two. Gekido roared, punching Miguel's GINN in the face.

"DAMN IT!" Miguel yelled as his GINN fell back into the sand.

Miguel's GINN lunged forward, punching the head of Gekido's GINN. Gekido flew up into the air and kicked the GINN in the stomach, and then again in the head.

"Good manoeuvring but your not the only one who can do moves like that" Miguel said over the radio.

Miguel flew over Gekido's GINN, landing back to back with it. The ZAFT machine back handed the highjacked machine, then punched it straight in the face. Gekido grabbed the blade of one of the broken axes and used it as a make shift armour Schneider knife. The blade pierced Miguel's GINN's shoulder. Miguel pulled on Gekido's arm and pushed off of him with the GINN's foot.

"DAMN YOU!" Gekido yelled, for Miguel and torn off his GINN's arm.

Gekido flew forward, slamming into Miguel, pushing him across the sand. Both pilots pushed their boosters to the max, turning the sand beneath them to glass. Their roars echoed through their cockpits.

"This is crazy, why the hell are they fighting?" Cagalli asked.

"Gekido's always lived by his own rules, he has a reason that I'm sure you could understand" Kira said, having faith in the brother of Kisagi and Tachi.

* * *

On the Archangel, things were relatively peaceful; apart from Sai's attempt to pilot the Strike things were normal. That was until the Purpose started moving as well.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Murdoch yelled.

"No I don't think anyone got inside it, it must be that AI controlling it" Kai said as the crew watched the Gundam walk towards the hatch.

"Captain, we just got a message from the desert dawn, two GINN's are currently in combat with one another outside Banadia!" One of the crewmembers told Murrue.

"What!" Natarle said in shock.

"Equip the Purpose with the Duel shields and get the hatch open!" Murrue commanded.

"But Captain, we only just got back with our equipment, we still aren't ready to go into battle and this duel between the GINN's may be an enemy trap" Natarle said.

"The Purpose is heading to that area, it must be going after Gekido" Murrue said.

"And if there's a chance to attack the desert tiger then the desert dawn will take it, we cant just leave them to get massacred, and sometimes the only way to discover when something is a trap is to trigger it" Mu said.

"We will head into battle as soon as we are ready, everyone focus only on getting the ammunition in, and get that hatch open!" Murrue ordered.

The Purpose was equipped with its Duel and Buster shields, the mobile suit was launched out of the catapult. Once outside the Gundam switched to its jet mode and flew past the Desert Dawn jeeps. Sahib looked at the machine in confusion.

'Didn't the pilot disappear in town' he thought.

* * *

John waved goodbye to Andy as he drove a quad bike to the place where he hid his GINN. Seeing his best friend made him feel good, not only that they were reunited but also when the time came he would have an ally if what he suspected Creuscet and Zala's plans are turn out to be true. The grey merc climbed into his cockpit and ran through the activation sequence.

'The "final battle" of the Desert Tiger is about to begin' John thought and chuckled as the GINN took off to the battlefield.

Similar thoughts ran through Andrew's head as he climbed into the Lagowe. The image of a moustached man appeared on his view screen.

"Ramba, please take Aisha away from here, I know I can trust you to keep John's plan a secret" Andy said.

"Yes of course commander but may I ask, are you sure you know what your doing?" Ramba asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it, John assessed the machine and he's sure that the plan will succeed" Andrew said confidently.

"Well if worst comes to worst I'd like to say sir that it was an honour to fight alongside you" Ramba said as he saluted the screen.

Andrew saluted back and turned to another frequency.

"DoCasta, I've heard news that the Desert dawn are approaching, let the kids off and get to the Lesseps and deploy our own forces"

"Yes sir!" DoCasta saluted his commander before letting Cagalli and Kira off.

Andy's orange Lagowe ran out of the mansions underground hanger, followed by several Bucue's and the Massacre.

"Damn you Gekido!" Akushi fumed.

The battle between the two Ocher GINN's reached its climaxed as both warn out machines crashed to the ground. Miguel and Gekido jumped out of their cockpits and stared one another down. Suddenly the two pilots looked to the skies as Miguel's Defrock landed on the sand, at least a mile away from Miguel himself. The Purpose switched back to its mobile suit form and landed a mile away from Gekido. Both pilots traded a final smirk before they rushed towards their machines. Again they moved in synch as they got into the cockpits and activated the mobile suits at the same time. Andy and John both smiled as they saw the orange and grey mobile suits stare each other down. The forces of the Desert Dawn, ZAFT and the Archangel arrived and all the soldiers' eyes turned to the two magnificent machines. There was a single moment of silence before both pilots roared.

"LETS SEE WHO COMES OUT ON TOP!!"

As if following their leaders the two forces began their battle. The Defrock jumped into the air, landing on a Guul that had also been launched by the drop ship. Gekido transformed his Gundam to its jet form and took to the skies. The desert dawn jeeps separated as the Archangel fired its Gottfried's and Helldarts. Missiles flew into Bucue's and the cannon fire brushed past the Lesseps. The Lesseps returned fire with its own cannons, but the Archangel flew to the side. Bucue's began rolling and running towards the desert dawn jeeps. Ahmed flew underneath one of the Bucue's and Kisaka and another desert rebel fired their rockets at the weak points of the machines legs, disabling it. La Flaga slid his faceplate down and took off in the first Skygrasper, which was equipped with the Launcher pack. He flew towards the Lesseps and took aim, firing the hyper-impulse cannon and destroying one Zuoot. Yzak and Dearka had arrived at the Lesseps earlier and were now in their mobile suits on top of the ship, shooting at the Skygrasper.

"I never expected the final battle to happen this soon" Yzak said.

"What makes you think this is the final battle?" Dearka asked.

"Because I'm going to shoot down the legged ship today!"

"Here he goes again" Dearka sighed.

Kira and Cagalli had just arrived at the Archangel. Cagalli, tired of the glances she was getting changed into a bright yellow flight suit. Kira changed into his signature blue and was shocked to see Cagalli climbing into the second Skygrasper unit.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Why in the world do you guys have two jets if you only have one pilot, I'll take this unit, you obviously need the help!" Cagalli said.

Kira shook his head while Murdoch yelled for Cagalli to get off the jet. The coordinator put on his helmet and climbed onto the Strike.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching!" he said.

The Aile Strike flew out of the Archangel, followed closely by the Skygrasper equipped with the Sword pack. Sahib aimed his rocket launcher and shot down an approaching helicopter. His expression turned to one of horror as the Massacre landed and began firing at the desert Dawn jeeps.

"AHMED KISAKA JUMP OFF NOW!!" Sahib yelled as the Massacre fired its missiles.

Kisaka grabbed Ahmed and jumped off the jeep, the two dived to the ground, but the other two with them were cut to shreds by the Massacre's Gatling guns.

"Stay down Ahmed!" Kisaka said sternly as the bullets whizzed past them.

"HIDING LIKE LITTLE PUPPETS COWARDS!!" Akushi yelled.

The Massacre's antenna impulse cannon glowed as it gathered up energy.

"STOP IT!!" Cagalli yelled as she shot at the Massacre, hitting its head with her missiles.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO!!" Akushi yelled, firing at Cagalli's jet.

The Skygrasper narrowly avoided the Massacre's hail of bullets. Kira aimed at one of the Bucue's and shot it with his beam rifle. He then flew up into the air and fired at another Bucue, blowing it up. Desert dawn jeeps began circling round Ocher type GINN's. The rebels fired, hitting the mobile suits on multiple joints, sending some of the GINN's crashing to the floor.

"TAKE THIS!" Mu yelled as he fired the hyper-impulse cannon at the Buster.

Dearka flew into the air and linked his cannons together, firing at the jet. The shot clipped Mu's wing, but he managed to avoid a destructive blow. Meanwhile the Duel was sinking into the sand. Yzak cursed as Desert dawn grenadiers began throwing their explosives at him. His eyes turned to the battle going on above them. The Purpose fired its missiles at the Defrock. Miguel fired the Defrocks machine gun, intercepting the rockets. Then he fired the missile on the Guul, the Gundam jet flew to avoid them. The Purpose changed into its mobile suit form, drew its revolvers and fired at the Defrock. Miguel flew from side to side, dodging each solid shell bullet, before returning fire with both the machine gun and the Guul missiles. The Purpose took the shoots from the machine gun but destroyed the missiles with its head Vulcan guns.

"NOW THIS IS THE BATTLE I ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT!" Miguel yelled over the radio.

"THE FEELINGS MUTUAL!" Gekido yelled back.

Miguel threw away his machine gun and drew his beam rifle, shooting at the Purpose, which blocked the shots with its shield. The Purpose then fired one of its Buster shields, hitting the centre of the Guul. Miguel jumped off but kept on firing at the Purpose, which dodged each shot. Gekido ignited his beam sabres, changed the Purpose into its shining form and flew at the Defrock. The Defrock too took flight, drawing the beam sabres that were hidden on its shoulders. Desert Dawn and ZAFT soldier alike looked in awe at the sparks flying from the two machines deadlocked sabres.

"This is a real fight between mobile suits, its unreal!" Cagalli said in awe.

"Pay attention to your surroundings missy!" Mu teased over the radio as he shot down two Helicopters that had a lock on Cagalli.

Sahib stopped his jeep where Ahmed and Kisaka hood. The two of them got on the jeep and drove off to support the other rebels. Kira shot one more Bucue, then sliced an Ocher GINN in half with its beam sabre. Suddenly Kira's alarm beeped as a beam cannon shot flew towards the Strike. The Strike flew up, just in time to avoid the beam.

"Commander Waltfeld, what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"I'm a soldier kid and what I'm doing is fulfilling my duty!" Andrew said.

The Bucue ignited its doubled ended beam sabres and jumped at the Strike. Luckily Kira managed to fly forwards just enough for the only the wing of the Aile pack to take a hit. Three Bucue's ran to support the Tiger, until rifle bullets flew into them.

"Sorry but I think some battles are best fought one on one!" John smirked.

The Massacre aimed its Gatling gun at the duelling Purpose and Defrock. But a shot from John's sniper rifle drew its attention.

"Now what did I just say?" John asked.

The Talos GINN drew its beam sabres and flew at the Massacre. Akushi drew his own beam sabres and clashed them with John's.

"YOU DIRTY TRAITOR I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR WEAKNESS!!" Akushi yelled.

"I don't remember Dagger being as insane as you boy, at least he and Le Creuscet have some subtlety…and self control" John said as he slashed at the Massacre.

The Purpose and the Defrock slashed at one another. Both machines stayed still for a moment until a part of the Defrock's right shoulder fell off while the Purpose's left shoulder was cut. Gekido fired his Vulcan's and his last buster shield. Miguel sliced the buster shield in half and took the bullet shots.

"Shit!" Gekido growled as his Vulcan's had ran out of ammo.

"I am converting the last of the Arc field energy into the beam revolver, however you'll only have one shot" Biggs said.

"Got it" Gekido nodded.

Miguel looked in curiosity as the Purpose drew one of its revolvers. The energy from the arc shield disappeared.

"OH SHIT!" Miguel yelled as the arc beam flew towards him.

The Defrock moved just in time, however its left arm was blown off by the incredible energy attack. Miguel yelled as he flew forward and slashed the Purpose's right arm off. Gekido flew back and watched as the beam on the Defrock's sabre disappeared.

"Damn out of energy!" Miguel said but smiled as he saw the Gundam's phase shift fade.

"We are out of energy Gekido, I would either recommend a retreat to the Archangel or have one of the Skygraspers attach a strike pack to the Purpose" Biggs said.

"No, he's out of energy and I want to fight a fair fight" Gekido said.

The Defrock drew its assault sword and stood as if it was waiting. Gekido took this as his signal and looked towards John's GINN, which had a sword attached to its hip.

"Biggs I'll take Victor's sword, is there anyway for me to distract the Massacre?" Gekido asked.

"Leave that to me, disengaging flight pack!" The AI said.

Suddenly the flight pack detached from the Gundam and flew towards the Massacre, pushing it away from the GINN. Gekido flew backwards, landing beside John.

"Hey Victor, lend me your assault sword!" Gekido said.

"Well its nice of you to ask" John pouted as he gave the Gundam his sword.

"Biggs get the Flight pack to the Archangel"

"Yes Gekido!" Biggs said.

"Here I come Aiman, Gundam Purpose ready GO!!" Gekido yelled as he flew at the Defrock.

Their blades clashed and clashed again as both pilots were surprisingly equal. Kira and Andy even took time off from their battle to watch this dance between rivals. The intensity of the pilot's emotions surprised Zack, he didn't detect anger but joy, they were enjoying this fight.

"I AINT DONE WITH YOU YET KID!" Andrew yelled as he sliced off the Aile pack's other wing.

"Commander Waltfeld please stop" Kira pleaded.

"DoCasta, this battle is lost, retreat our forces immediately" Andrew commanded.

"But what about you commander?" DoCasta asked.

"I will give you time to get away, stay safe DoCasta!" Andrew said.

"WALTFELD STOP!!" Kira yelled as the Lagowe ran towards him.

The Strike's phase shift armour faded and Kira detached the aile pack and drew one of the Schneider knives.

"I'm not giving up UNTIL ONE OF US IS DESTROYED!!" Andrew yelled.

Both Gekido and Miguel yelled as they thrust their swords towards one another. Kira screamed as his seed activated and he stabbed the knife into the back of the Lagowe. The Lagowe exploded, sending the Strike crashing back. Gekido and Miguel hesitated only for a moment, and their blades drifted, instead piercing their mobile suits chests. The pilots slid the blades out of the each other and looked towards the smoking remains of Andrew's Lagowe. Miguel, John, Gekido and Zack respectively saluted the Desert Tiger.

'I never quite expected the battle to turn out like this' Zack thought as he flew away from the area.

"Good luck Andy!" John said as he got on the horn to the Junk Guild, "If you didn't survive Andy I'm sure you'd want the spare parts to go to a good place".

Kira lay in a similar position to the Strike as tears ran down his face.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO KILL HIM!!" He yelled.

Gekido and Miguel both pointed their blades at one another.

"It looks like this time we drew" Miguel said.

"Yeah, see you later Miguel Aiman" Gekido said calmly.

"I look forward to it, Gekido Jaeger"

The two mobile suits tapped their blades together before beginning their flights towards their bases. Both pilots thought the same thing as they left.

_Don't die, I need to be the one to beat you…but for now as soon as I get back, I'm gonna fall down!_

And indeed as both pilots arrived at their bases, they fell out of the cockpits, bruised, battered, bloodied…but never broken. Their rivalry was just beginning!

Next Chapter 19: Celebration and mourning

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did!


	20. Celebration

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 19: Celebration and mourning

For some there was a reason to celebrate tonight. Earth Alliance soldiers and Desert Dawn rebels danced around a fire that was set up at the group's base. They drank, gossiped and sang and even though the food and drink was bad they enjoyed their victory. The Heliopolis crowd stayed in the medical bay, where Gekido was laying in the bed with bandages wrapped around his wounds, his arm was also in a sling. Each of the youths held a cup of coffee in their hands, courtesy of Kai and John. John himself was drinking alone, until Kisaka walked up to him and offered him a beer. For once in a long time John smiled and accepted the beer over his coffee. The food got better as Kai had finally gotten the barbecue set up and was now roasting a pig on a spit. Gekido stirred in his sleep and Tolle took a sniff of his hair.

"Hey do you think the doctor will let us wash Geki's hair while he's asleep?" He asked.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!!" Haro squealed.

"Tolle, if we went behind Gekido's back like that he would throw us off his jet while it's in midair" Sai said.

"Yeah Tolle…you can be so stupid sometimes" Kuzzey added.

"Still it would have been funny to see Gekido's face when he lost that dull greyness" Tolle grinned.

The door creaked open and the doctor entered, he looked over Gekido's chart before checking over his bandages.

"How is he doctor?" Mir asked.

"He could be better, Victor told me about the fist fight he had with the ZAFT pilot Miguel Aiman, it seems neither of them pulled their punches, for the ZAFT pilot its understandable because their bodies are more durable than ours, however Victor seems to think that both of them applied just the same damage towards one another and will be spending the same time in the hospital" The Doctor explained and took a short pause before saying "The man said that I shouldn't underestimate how strong Natural's can get, since they created coordinators"

"Having your genes alter to become strong is just a short cut that weaklings take" The others turned their heads in shock as Gekido got out of bed. "Real strength is gained through dedication and training and real intellect is gained through dedication and studying, Blue Cosmos and whoever else is jealous are just people who don't have enough dedication to become strong" the boy explained as he walked towards the door.

"GEKI BETTER HARO HAPPY!!" Haro yelled, only to be slapped away by Gekido.

"Jaeger, stay in bed and that's an order young man" The Doctor said firmly.

"Since when did I follow orders I didn't like, besides there's a party with my name on it" Gekido said as he opened the door, "Well what are you all waiting for?" he asked and smirked as the teens followed him.

While Gekido was in high spirits, Kira was in lower. The lights in his room were faded and he sat curled up on the bed. He thought only about the battle today and how he had killed a good man. How long would it be until he would have to kill Athrun? He wondered as a small tear ran down his face. It was Flay's voice on the other side of the door that caught his attention.

"Kira are you in there, why did you lock the door?" she asked.

Kira ignored the girl and held the bed covers close to him. He closed his eyes but opened them as soon as a familiar voice thundered on the other side of the door.

"HEY KIRA!!" Gekido yelled "IN CASE YOUR NOT DEAD ALREADY HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND QUIT BEING SO DEPRESSED! Do you really think the Waltfeld would have wanted you to be moping about over the death of a professional soldier?" Gekido asked.

Kira got out of his bed and looked towards the door, thinking about what he should do. Slowly he walked towards the door and opened it, to receive a punch on the forehead by Gekido. Gekido shook his hand around, forgetting that he had bruised his knuckles in the fight with Miguel. Flay kneeled down beside Kira and cupped his cheeks, examining the small mark on his head as well as his red eyes.

"Kira…Andrew doesn't need you to cry for him, he needs you to live the life he couldn't live" Gekido said.

The young coordinator looked up at Gekido as he offered him his hand.

"I can understand that its hard, after all you do lack one of the fundamental things that makes a man a man…in case your not getting it I'm talking about the stones to realise that we're soldiers, one shall stand and one shall fall that's the one rule of warfare, the way I look at it and I'm sure it was the way Andrew saw it too was that if you killed a fellow soldier then the best way to honour that soldiers memory would be to move on and live as long as you can" Gekido explained.

"That's a bit stupid isn't it?" Flay asked.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Alster and firstly this is talks of soldiers not janitors cause that's all you are on this ship…and local whore!" Gekido muttered.

Kira growled and got up off the floor, raising his fist towards Gekido's head.

"KIRA STOP!!" Tolle yelled as the group finally caught up with Gekido.

"If you want the advice of someone who actually has a pair…then live for Andrew and do the things that he couldn't, that's the way I honour people that I kill, and the way I'll honour Yamato and my adopted siblings" Gekido said before he walked away from the six teenagers.

Kira rubbed his eyes, then widened his eyes in shock as Flay placed a hand on his cheek. He looked over and saw Flay smiling, a gentle smile that took his mind off everything.

"Thank you for trying Kira, I didn't know this Waltfeld man but I could tell from all the talk about him that he was a good man, and worth living for" She said gently as she rubbed Kira's cheek. "Gekido's right, soldiers should live after killing, and there is a party going on outside you know, it would be a shame to miss it"

This bought a smile to his face as he and Flay began their walk outside. Gekido was his usual self when the rebels pointed out the fact that he didn't get any kills in the last battle, and the fact that he spent most of his time attacking Miguel and not the Lesseps. His usual self-meant that despite his injuries he would punch the people who commented about him round the back of the head.

"You have some serious issues you know" Cagalli said as she bought Gekido a cup of water.

"Looks who talking" He muttered back.

The two teens glared each other before drinking their water. They sat in a cave with a few children who were playing tag.

"With the mine the people will finally be able to rule themselves" Cagalli said with a smile.

Gekido thought of saying something, but decided against it. For this moment he would let Cagalli keep her view.

_Can the people of a country ever run themselves, or are they always going to have to have a leader? Sahib leads the rebels, but will the people truly run the land or will Sahib just lead them? Well I suppose it isn't my problem anymore!_

"I want to know something, I heard from the crew that that mobile suit you pilot belongs to Orb, is this true?" Cagalli asked.

"Orb created it, Orb claimed it…but I'm the one who named and mastered the Gundam Purpose" Gekido said with his eyes closed. "I cant quite explain but I think when I entered the cockpit it scanned me and named me its pilot, Biggs too chose me and that's why he activated the systems and had the Gundam come to my aid when I fought Miguel, he sensed that I needed a weapon"

Cagalli looked at Gekido with a confused expression. The way he described the bond between himself and his machine didn't make sense to her. Machines didn't choose pilots it was the pilots who chose machines. And the way she saw it was that if Orb built it to defend the country and the neutral ideal, then the machine belonged to them. She was just thinking of something to say to Gekido to snap him out of his nonsense, but much to her surprise Gekido began walking away towards John.

"Hey Vic, how are you holding up?" Gekido asked, patting John on the back.

"Oh I'm fine, I have great medicine" John smiled and Gekido could tell from the blush on the former ZAFT commander's cheeks that he had been drinking.

Gekido left him be, knowing that John was the type of person to shed a tear and move on with his life.

_I actually envy you and Kira John, I couldn't imagine what its like to have a bond as strong as the ones they have with their friends._

As Gekido walked away John genuinely smiled, despite retaining great injuries Gekido still walked on and moved forward. He never lingered and thought about a better way or what he thought might happen in the future. Never giving up was a quality that both he and Andy admired.

'Good luck in the future Gekido my friend, I'm sure we'll meet again' the man thought before he finished his beer and went to discuss his pay with Sahib.

Gekido watched as the mechanics got to work on the Purpose. He heard a lot of comments about how lucky he was to survive his fight.

"I still don't get how that thing knew you were in danger" Murdoch said as he coordinated a group of mechanics that were welding a spare piece of armour onto the Purpose's chest and back.

"I just had a conversation with Cagalli that's most likely pissed her off so I not going to explain it to you, are you sure that you don't want to enjoy the party?" Gekido asked.

"Everybody here wants to help fix your machine so you can fight as soon as possible, they're willing to give up one of the only chances to celebrate in order to fix your Gundam" Murdoch.

"Thank you, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!!" Gekido yelled to the mechanics.

* * *

At ZAFT's Gibraltar base Miguel hadn't fully recovered from his injuries. He had bandages and slings in mostly the same places that Gekido had. Walking across the corridors of the base Miguel accepted praises and salutes from his fellow soldiers. It had been the survivors of the Waltfeld team who had told everyone of Miguel's duel with the infamous Tasmanian devil. Though he never showed it Miguel knew that Akushi was steamed about not getting a chance to fight Gekido. He claimed that he had no interest but everyone knew that if given the chance Akushi would have gladly shot Gekido, along with every other person on the Archangel.

"Miguel, if you would please come to my office" Commander Bishop said and Miguel followed the man into his office.

"What is it sir?" Miguel asked, saluting the commander he respected.

Bishop was one of the all rounder types; he did well in space and on earth. While not as good in a machine as Le Creuscet or certainly Dagger Thanos, Bishop was still a skilled pilot. The Commander was fair to his men and he would often speak his disapproval of orders or groups like the Black Storm yet he would work with them because he had to. Bishop sat down on his chair and took a single look at a file on his desk.

"Some of the mechanics had volunteered to work over hours in order to repair your mobile suit, however I denied them that opportunity, with the lack of soldiers I have right now I need my men fit and rested, which is why until that hole in your Defrock is repaired then you'll be piloting a custom DINN and for under water combat a wasp type GINN, is this understood?" Bishop asked sternly.

"Yes sir!" Miguel said.

"Good, I've already told Dearka and Yzak that Athrun and Nichol are on their way, and possibly Commander Thanos and Commander Le Creuscet"

"Thank you for telling me sir, is there anything else?" Miguel asked.

"Yes get better soon, and shoot down the Gundam Purpose, if the pilot is as charismatic as I have heard then he may become a leader greater than Admiral Halberton" Bishop said, crossing his arms. "Dismissed!"

Miguel thought about what the Commander had said and wondered.

'Could Gekido Jaeger really become a greater threat than Admiral Halberton?'

* * *

_The Waltfeld Saga is over and a new two chapter special begins, one on earth and another in Space as Canard faces off with members of Thanos's True storm team, a group of pilots both coordinator and natural piloting their own custom machines like Miguel's. And join me and Kira and Cagalli back on Earth as we fight against the mercenary Zack Tempest and a team of mariner mobile suits!_

Next Double chapter special: Storm and Tempest

* * *

Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter


	21. True Storm

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

And to answer any questions at the end, yes one of the new OC's is related to a certain Destiny character

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 20: True Storm

The Eighth fleet had had continuous skirmishes with ZAFT forces but every time the Earth force came out on top. Mainly due to the services of Canard Pars and the mobile armour pilots that had Gekido had rescued. The pilots sat in the rec room of the Menelaos, discussing the last battle they had. Canard sat alone, eating his lunch while wondering how the crew of the Archangel were getting along. The admiral entered the room and everyone stood to attention, even Canard who took longer.

"At ease gentlemen…and lady!" Halberton chuckled as Sarah frowned.

Though he would never openly admit it Canard respected Halberton. He was a stern military leader yet he knew when regulations needed to be broken. And above all else he actually cared for the men and women under his command.

"Ensign Pars at your request we restored the Hyperion's original head design" Halberton said.

"Thank you sir, and what of the repairs to its right arm?" Canard asked.

"They go well, that high manoeuvre type GINN did a number on it didn't it?"

"Yes it did sir!" Canard said, thinking back to the previous battle when he had used his Hyperion's arm to block the sword of a GINN.

"You know I owe a great debt of thanks to both you and Gekido Jaeger" The Admiral said, shocking Canard. "Don't look so surprised, over half of the men under my command were die hard Blue Cosmos members, but after seeing what you and Canard could do together lets just say that they converted to a greater club" Halberton smirked.

"It was more of Gekido's charisma sir, lets just say I used to be a bad person, till Gekido's charisma inspired me to better myself…to be my own person" Canard smiled.

"Can I ask what you mean young man?"

"Sorry sir but it is my business"

"Very well, now you should get some rest so you're ready for the next battle"

Suddenly the ships alarm blared and the pilots laughed as Halberton sighed.

"Or you could be ready now" He said.

"Sir, we have reports of two Laurasia and two Nasca Class ships, sir one of the ships is a gold and Black colour, I think it's the True Storm unit" One of the bridge crew said over the intercom.

The pilots all muttered amongst themselves in shock and fear. Canard looked at the Admiral in confusion, much to his shock he noticed a smirk on the mans face.

"Thanos must be desperate if he sent them, its understandable you don't know them Canard for they are the best of ZAFT and half of them aren't even coordinators. They are men and women of immense skill, which is only boosted by their modified mobile suits. While Thanos has his Black Storm unit, his True Storm unit is one to be feared, ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!!" Admiral Halberton yelled and the crewmembers immediately got to work.

"Hoffman you get to the bridge and command our forces from there, as soon as things get difficult order our forces to retreat" Halberton ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hoffman said with a salute.

"But Admiral what are you going to do?" Canard asked.

"You didn't think I'd sit at the back and bark orders when the True Storm unit are involved did you, no its time I showed you young ones how we used to pilot Mobius's in the old days" Halberton chuckled.

Canard shook his head with a smile; the Menelaos along with its four remaining drake class ships launched their mobile armours. Halberton launched in a Mobius armed with a gatling gun, Canard launched in his Hyperion Gundam. The phase shift armour activated and the Gundam posed with its old submachine gun. Canard looked at the screen and made out that there were at least eighteen GINNs and six other mobile suits. The other six were heavily personalised GINNs, leading them was what Hyperion assumed to be Thanos himself. Thanos's GINN was black and red with its shoulder guards replaced with long shields with bolt shaped spikes on the right arm one, the GINN held a beam sniper rifle in its left hand, the horn on its head had been replaced with an axe blade, razor shaped blades had also been placed on the tips of the GINN's feet and perhaps its most striking feature was a pair of demonic wings on its back. One of the other GINN's was a dark green and black colour, its wing boosters and legs were smaller than most of the other GINN's, the GINN was armed with a beam rifle and replacing its left hand was a small round shield with what looked like two beam sabres on each end, inside the cockpit was a young coordinator woman with silver eyes and short brown hair, she wore a black flight suit with green accents. The third GINN didn't look all that different from the others, instead it was armed with a bazooka with a scope at the end and the only thing that distinguished it from the others was the fact that it didn't have a horn, this GINN was piloted by a young Natural man with multiple scars on his bald head, including a brutal scar over his left eye, he wore a black and grey coloured ZAFT flight suit. Another Natural man piloted the fourth GINN, he had long gold hair and purple eyes and piloted a red GINN with axe shaped blades on its heels, a shorter horn than most, stamped on the GINNS right shoulder was a blue ocean pattern, the GINN was armed with two beam rifles and had two samurai style swords attached to its hips. The Fifth of the GINNs was much bulkier than the other GINN's, it had attached to its shoulders a pair of cannons, it was missing its horn and was painted a yellow colour, the GINN was armed with two machine guns that had grenade launchers attached to it, the pilot of the mobile suit was a bulky coordinator who had red hair and brown eyes, his flight suit was a black and yellow colour. A coordinator woman piloted the sixth and final machine, however unlike her fellow female soldier her flight suit was tighter, her lips were coated red and her black hair had red streaks running through it, her GINN's legs were thinner than the others and the heels of its feet were also high like a pair of shoes, the GINN was painted a black and pink colour and like Thanos's GINN its wings were demonic, it was armed with the standard weapons that most GINN carried.

* * *

Before the battle had began Dagger Thanos, the commander of both the Black Storm and True Storm units met with the members of his team. Of course there were those who didn't approve of his having Naturals on his team, but Thanos didn't care, he judged all of his teammates by their skill and skill alone. Upon entering the briefing room he was set upon by the lustful Jessica Millennia.

"Oh commander it's wonderful to see you again, it's been so long!" The woman stated, practically liking her lips at the sight of Thanos.

Thanos pushed her aside, bored of her antics. Jessica was notoriously known for her seductive nature, when she was a raw recruit she had slept with most of her fellow rookie pilots. Unlike most soldiers she wore make up and coated her lips and nails red, her black uniform had a grey miniskirt design on it and also lacked sleeves. But despite this her fast tactics were well known among the fleet, that and her ability to wage psychological warfare. However her opposite was the more respectable Michelle Witter. A professional female soldier who unlike Jessica didn't wear make up, she was the only one who wore the standard red uniform, the others merely wore modified black coats. She specialised in powerful attacks with beam weaponry, before she had modified her GINN she used an Ion cannon with greater skill than any of her male counterparts. One of the Natural pilots was Lucas Giles, once a former gang member who had become a natural with mobile suits, both he and the other natural were able to pilot GINN's to their full capacity no matter what kind of OS was used. Luke had multiple scars on his head gained through torture he had endured when he had joined ZAFT, his GINN was modified the least but Luke made up for this with his tough and no mercy attitude. The other Natural pilot was the golden haired Marcus Loussier, a cool and collected pilot who shared Thanos's views on honour and strength. He specialised in fast close range attacks, drawing his sword in a samurai manner. However others said that he preferred the earth to space, perhaps because of his love of the ocean. The final member of the True Storm group was a gentle giant coordinator Cairo Niwa; he focused on heavy explosive weaponry.

"The mission of this battle is to destroy the eighth fleet, though the other units have orders to focus on the Menelaos, an enemy will come back unless you completely obliterate it which is what we will do with the entire fleet including the Hyperion!" Thanos explained sternly.

"Sir, is it true that his Hyperion unit is armed with the same barrier system that the Artemis had?" Lucas asked.

"Yes but he doesn't constantly keep it on considering the units generator, however that does not mean that the pilot is strong enough to defeat us" Thanos said, looking to each of his pilots.

"Ooooh a Natural with skill in a mobile suit…I wonder how good he is in bed!" Jessica moaned.

"I have a feeling that he is a coordinator but that doesn't matter, the fact is he pilots a machine that he utilises well, now I want you all to report to your GINN's, I will join you in this battle" Thanos saluted his soldiers and the battle began as soon as they launched out of the hanger.

Canard aimed at the twenty-four mobile suits and fired the Hyperion's cannons. One of the common GINN's was unfortunate enough to react slower than the others, while they flew away this GINN was struck in the chest. Thanos took sight with his sniper rifle and fired two shots, blowing apart two mobile armours. Sarah and the other previous Archangel pilots focused their attention on the common GINN's. Two of the mobius's fired their missiles at one of the GINN. The GINN flew higher to dodge the projectile, but was promptly shot by Sarah's linear gun. Halberton flew in his mobile armour, blowing apart a GINN with his Mobius's gatling gun. Cairo took aim and fired all his weapons, blowing up at least four mobile armours and damaging a drake class ship. Marcus's GINN flew towards the damaged Drake class carrier and slashed it through the middle; he then sheathed his sword like a samurai as the two halves of the carrier blew up. The Meneloas was able to hold its own against the assault from the GINN's and even Luke and Jessica's attacks. Thanos continued to shoot at the mobile armours with his rifle.

"Sarah we should fly away from here, there's no way we can take on Thanos!" One of the pilots said.

"Oh Hayato what would Gekido think if we ran away?"

"Kevin's right Hayato, besides if we ran away he'd just shoot us down" Sarah said, gripping the stick as she fired at Thanos's GINN.

"Impressive bravery, however bravery is only one part of strength" Thanos said as he dodged the linear gunshots before he returned fire.

The Hyperion intercepted the gunfire with its umbrella shield.

"You guys defend the ships now, let me deal with the True Storm!" Canard said over the radio.

The Mobile armours flew away as Canard fired at Thanos with his machine gun. Dagger's GINN flew faster than any that Canard had faced before, easily dodging the burst shot. Canard flew after the ZAFT commander, but Cairo and Michelle blocked his way. Michelle's GINN ignited its double-edged beam sabre and slashed at the Gundam. The Hyperion blocked the attack with the umbrella shield on its arm, then drew its beam dagger and cut the GINN's rifle arm off. Cairo fired his cannons, pushing the Hyperion back. Canard grinded his teeth together, before roaring and flying into the heavy GINN. He sliced off the GINN's cannons, and then aimed his submachine gun at the machines chest. Suddenly a rocket flew into the Hyperion's side, pushing it away from the GINN.

"Maybe you should leave this to a superior species son" Lucas smirked before he began firing shot after shot from his bazooka.

Much to everyone's surprise Dagger drew a beam sabre from his GINN's hip. The energy blade was red and more intense than the other beam sabres.

"What the hell is he using to create such a powerful beam sabre?" Halberton wondered, then the Admiral watched in horror as the True Storm commander began flying towards the remaining Drake Class ship.

The Commander sliced apart any mobile armour that approached him. Jessica and Marcus shot any that tried to attack him from a distance. Marcus himself threw one of his samurai swords to his commander. Dagger rammed the sword into the side of the ship and ran it across the carrier. The resulting explosion killed most of the hanger crew. Everyone in the bridge scrambled for the door as the black GINN looked at them with its glowing crimson eye.

"Pathetic!" Thanos growled before stabbing his beam sword into the bridge, completely vaporising it.

Halberton watched in shock as Marcus and Jessica blew the drake class ship apart. He growled in anger before he gave his last order.

"ALL FORCES RETREAT TO LUNAR BASE NOW!!" His roar across the radio immediately shocked his troops into action.

The old mobile armour pilot and respected Admiral flew at the True Storm unit, drawing their attention away from Canard.

"Sir what are you doing, I will draw their attention while the others retreat" Canard said before shooting apart one of the common GINN's.

"No, this will be my final fight, if you ever meet him again tell Gekido that it was an honour to command a soldier like him" Halberton said.

"It was an honour to serve with you sir!"

Canard stabbed his beam dagger into the cockpit of the one of the GINN's then shot another with his cannons. The True Storm units shot at the retreating Earth Forces, until Halberton flew in. His gatling gun blew apart Thanos's rifle.

"Impressive Admiral Halberton, one could almost call you a worthy opponent, that is in terms of leadership" Thanos said with admiration in his voice.

Lucas fired at the mobile armour, blowing up its gatling gun. However the admiral wasn't done yet as her fired at the mobile suits with his remaining machine guns.

"ADMIRAL!!" Canard yelled as he tried flying to his leaders aid. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Canard sliced a GINN in half and stabbed another in the chest.

Canard looked in shock at the skill that Thanos showed. He sliced the mobile armours left side, destroying its thrusters. Halberton cursed as he tried to get his mobile armour to move. Then he felt a bang on the mobile armour and knew that the commander had most likely landed on him. Thanos's face appeared on his screen.

"I'd like you to know that I consider this an honour!" Thanos said.

"I'll see you in hell Thanos!" Halberton growled.

The Black GINN raised its red beam sword and stabbed it into the mobile armour. Canard watched in shock as the mobius was reduced to star dust.

"No, one of your strength is destined for a greater place!" Dagger said, saluting where the mobius once floated.

Canard roared in anger before flying at the Black GINN. Drawing both his beam daggers the two machines clashed. The Hyperion slashed at Thanos, who blocked the beam with his blade. Canard attempted to stab the commander with his left dagger, and then slash him with the right. However Thanos's reaction time was too quick, he first flew underneath the Hyperion then kicked it in the back.

"This skill and pressure, I wonder are you a failure?" Thanos asked Canard through the radio.

Canard froze and thought for a moment.

_We are all individuals_

"I am an individual" Canard began as a seed began to spin around "I'm myself, my own person…and I'll choose what type of person I want to be…I'm not Kira Yamato…I'M CANARD PARS!!" The coordinator pilot roared as he threw way his machine gun and drew his second beam dagger, the seed shattered.

"This should be interesting" Dagger smiled as he flew towards the Hyperion.

The Gundam and the GINN slammed their blades together, sending sparks flying across space. They separated and slashed at one another, both mobile suits narrowly avoided the others beams. In one burst of skill the Hyperion beheaded Thanos's GINN. The Hyperion flew after the retreating Earth forces as fast as its thrusters could take it. Thanos raised his GINN's hand, stopping his soldiers from firing.

"Leave him be, he fought well and earned his right to retreat" Thanos said.

A smile crossed Canards lips as he removed his helmet and spoke.

"I'm not Kira Yamato…or Canard Hibiki…I'm Canard Pars!"

Next Chapter 21: Tempest

* * *


	22. Tempest

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 21: Tempest

After its long battle in the desert, and the crews goodbyes to those of the desert dawn, the Archangel was finally able to begin its trek across the sea towards the Earth Alliance HQ in Alaska. The crew had some new additions in the form of Cagalli and Kisaka, much to the Gekido's disliking.

"_I can help with supplies a lot better than anyone in your crew can" spoilt arrogant princess! What the hell is she gonna do in the middle of nowhere, call daddy on her cell phone_

The ocean was a sight for most to behold, considering the crew of the Archangel had been working in space. Gekido however held a much more different reaction.

"BLAAAAAAAARGHH!!" was one of many sounds that could have been heard from the toilet facilities.

The sound of Gekido throwing up was something that put all of the crew off lunch. Kira sighed as he waited for Gekido outside the bathroom. Illness was a rare thing for Kira considering his altered genetics and nobody else in the crew was sea sick save for Flay and Gekido. At the moment Flay was sleeping in order to relieve the headache she had. Gekido finally walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You know Gekido I wouldn't appear in a dirty uniform like that in front of the Alaska officers" Kira said.

"Ask me if I care" Gekido growled.

Kira shook his head imagining the comments that Natarle would be coming out with. When it came to discipline Gekido was the worst of the crew but he got just as much results as Kira, even more when he was in his Gundam. The crew had been allowed regular breaks on deck, in order to absorb the ocean scenery and air. Gekido had had some fun scaring Tolle with tales of the sharks and fishes that lurked in the ocean, which was before his seasickness came up. He walked onto the deck and breathed in the air. Gekido laid on the floor and looked up at the clouds.

_Yamato, Kisagi and Tachi, I wish you guys could see this before you died. Damn I'm starting to sound like Kira with this self-pity crap._

Gekido jumped onto his feet and spread his arms out. Making an oath for himself.

"JACK CAN YOU HEAR ME UP THERE! CAUSE IF YOU CAN THEN THIS IS WHAT I TURNED INTO! I BECAME SOMETHING BETTER!!" Gekido roared at the sky.

Gekido stared at his hands before he burst into laughter.

_Jack, would you be proud of this, the things that I've done, the people I've killed. Would you call this kind of life better? Would Yamato call it better? Good intentions lead to bad things but in the end if they lead to good then they're worth doing, am I right? I'm better than Blue Cosmos because I kill for a reason, not out of hate._

The young natural looked up at the sky and smiled.

"You know you're a pretty strange guy!" Gekido turned around to see Cagalli standing at the doorway.

"Look whose talking" Gekido said with a smirk.

"I'm not strange" Cagalli growled.

"Yeah but you are a guy…oh wait your…a girl" Gekido said and the two of them laughed at his mockery of Kira.

Gekido sat on the deck and leaned his head against the wall. Cagalli joined him, offering a water canister she bought up.

"So…whose Jack?" Cagalli asked.

"My best friend" Gekido replied simply.

"How did he die?" Cagalli asked.

"Not to offend you…well actually I do but that's none of your damn business" Gekido smirked as Cagalli growled.

"Men like you are impossible to talk to seriously, unless your yelling" Cagalli muttered.

"My memories of Jack are the only ones I have before the orphanage in Orb" Gekido said, rising from his spot and walking towards the door.

'Men, they always have problems opening up' Cagalli thought.

This small moment of peace had ended as the bridge crew detected multiple under water and aerial units. Murrue ordered the crew to go to level one-battle stations. Gekido and Kira ran through the corridors of the ship towards the hanger. Kira dressed himself in his flight suit while Gekido threw off his blue jacket. They were up against three DINNs and two GOOHNs, along with a ZNO piloted by the sub commander Marco Morassim.

"Kira, you and I can deal with these underwater units, the beam rifles useless in this kind of terrain so use the bazooka we got from the menelaos" Gekido said as the Purpose was equipped with the heavy weapons pack.

The Strike was left without any packs and instead was equipped with a shield and bazooka. Gekido walked out of the catapult and crouched his Gundam on the Archangel's right leg. He left balance control to Biggs and slid out his sniper scope. The Purpose armed its sniper rifle; Gekido's breath was steady as one of the DINNs flew into his line of sight. He pulled the trigger and sent a beam wave slamming into the DINNs chest. The other two DINNs flew away as their comrade's mobile suit blew up. Kira launched out of the Archangel and dived into the sea.

"Mu La Flaga launching in Skygrasper unit 1" Mu said as he slid his faceplate down.

The blue jet flew out of the Archangel, equipped with the blast pack. Gekido raised his eyebrows as Cagalli's voice spoke through the radio.

"Cagalli launching in Skygrasper unit 2"

The second Skygrasper flew out of the hanger, equipped with the Aile strike pack. Gekido ignored her and dived into the sea. Kira was already engaging the ZNO and GOOHNs. The Strike fired its bazooka at the ZNO, but the elite mobile suit was easily able to dodge the slow projectile. Gekido drew the Purpose's sword, but didn't ignite the beams. He swung the blade, but missed the fast moving submariner mobile suit. The ZNO swung its claw around, hitting the Strike and sending it flying. Then the two GOOHNs launched their torpedoes at the Strike, hitting its back. The Purpose armed its Hyper Bazooka and fired, narrowly missing the ZNO. Up above the two Skygraspers fought off the two DINNs. Cagalli rolled to the side, dodging a burst of rifle fire. Mu targeted one of the DINNs and fired the impulse cannon. The DINN dodged the shot and fired at the jet. A bullet clipped the wing of the Skygrasper but Mu kept on flying. He fired a rocket, blowing up the DINNS right arm. Cagalli widened her eyes as she saw a mobile suit flying towards the Archangel.

'It looks like Kira's and Gekido's, but that's impossible, father how many of these things have you allowed to be built' Cagalli thought as she glared at Zack Tempest's Gundam.

"Hey missy pay attention!" Mu said as he drew the two DINNs attention.

Zack smirked as he looked at the two Skygraspers. He could tell that a green pilot piloted one of them.

'He or she must have had good scores on the simulators but that doesn't mean a thing when in a real battle' he thought as he turned his attention to the Archangel.

He drew his photon rifle and aimed at the legged ship. While one part of him was confident in a victory this day, his intuition told him that a lot of lives would be lost today. The Wild arms flew to the right, dodging a shot from the Archangel's variant. Next he shot down its hell darts with his vulcans and blocked a shot from the Gottfried. The Gundam flew higher into the air, replacing its rifle with its submachine guns. Beam bullets bombarded the ship from above, creating tremors that forced the occupants to hold onto something. Gekido cursed as the Purpose was bombarded with torpedoes. The Purpose fired its Vulcans and machine gun, managing to clip one of the GOOHNs. Commander Marco narrowed his eyes as his ZNO sped towards the Strike. Kira fired his bazooka, hitting what he assumed to be the ZNO's shoulder. But this had no affect as the Gundam was slashed away by the ZNO. Gekido roared as he fired shot after shot from his Hyper Bazooka, failing to hit the two GOOHNs.

"How disappointing that I can't join the ZAFT soldiers down there" Zack said to himself, looking at the lights in the ocean.

The Wild arms ignited the beams on its submachine guns and began slashing at the Archangels left wing. Multiple hell darts flew towards the Gundam, which blocked them with its Graviton field. Cagalli flew behind one of the DINNs and fired the Sky Graspers blasters. She smiled as the DINN was blown to pieces.

"Good shot missy!" Mu praised.

"Stop calling me missy, the names Cagalli" she growled.

"Get to the Archangel and be careful, Zack Tempest isn't one to be messed with" Mu said.

Kira looked up at the Archangel and saw the Wild Arms repeatedly blasting the ship with its photon rifle.

'Flay!' he thought before he pushed the Strike's thrusters to their limits.

"KIRA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" Gekido yelled before a rocket slammed into the back of the Purpose.

Mu targeted the remaining DINN and pulled the trigger. The impulse beam slammed into the DINNs chest, cutting it in half. Cagalli targeted the Wild Arms, but before she could pull the trigger, the Strike flew out of the ocean. Zack widened his eyes in shock as the Strike kicked his Gundam in the head. This attack knocked the Wild Arms off target, as the beam from his rifle only brushed past the bridge.

"Cagalli, give me the Aile pack now!" Kira ordered.

Cagalli nodded her head as she positioned the jet behind the Strike. The Aile pack detached from the Skygrasper and flew, perfectly attaching itself to the Strike's back. Kira looked at the Wild Arms Gundam with determination in his eyes. He yelled as the Strike flew into the air, ignited its beam sabres. Zack drew his beam sabres and slammed them into the Strike's swords. Gekido grinded his teeth together, then yelled as the ZNO threw the Gundam deeper into the ocean.

"Warning pilot Gekido, we have little energy left, I calculate four more hits from the mobile suits torpedoes before the phase shift armour deactivates, using the arc barrier is also impossible while underwater" Biggs said.

Gekido remained silent; his only noise was his heavy, bestial breathing.

"Gekido!" Biggs said.

The hawk of Endymion and the princess of Orb fired their missiles, pushing the Wild arms away from the Strike. Kira took this chance to attack, but much to his surprise the Gundam blocked his attack with its beam sabre. Zack swung his beam sabre, slicing off the Strike's left arm. He used his Graviton field to block a hail of Hell darts, and then he shot at the Skygraspers with his vulcans.

"Damn this guys good for a mercenary" Mu muttered.

"Did Orb have a hand in creating such a powerful mobile suit?" Cagalli wondered and was surprised to hear a response.

"Battle isn't decided by the power of a mobile suit, it's the skill of the pilot, even if I was using a GINN I would still keep you all on the run" Zack said confidently.

A purple seed spun in front of Kira's eyes before it shattered. The Strike flew forward and much to Zack's surprise, cut off his Gundams left arm. Zack smiled before he swung his remaining sabre. But again he faced shock as the Strike cut off Zack's Gundams right arm.

'What skill, he just keeps improving and improving, he's good even for a coordinator' Zack thought before he decided to retreat from the battle.

_I can feel it again…I'm sorry Yamato and Jack but I cant fight it!_

The seed span and shattered, and once again Gekido became a monster. The Purpose's eyes shined a green colour as it pilot roared. He pushed forward on the sticks and sent the Purpose flying into the ZNO. Marco was overcome with utter shock as the Gundam fired its Vulcans, blowing up the ZNO's head.

"Damn my main camera, what's happening?" Marco wondered.

Much to the two GOOHN pilots shock the Purpose drew its sword. The crew of the Archangel heard Gekido's growls over the radio.

_Kill!_

The Purpose impaled the ZNO, crushing Marco. Then the bestial pilot turned his attention to the other two ZAFT mobile suits. Gekido roared as he flew towards them, blowing one of them apart with his hyper bazooka.

"Oh my god! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The remaining pilot screamed as he retreated.

However the Purpose fired its Hyper Bazooka, blowing the GOOHNs motors. The pilot of the GOOHN cried and cursed as he tried to get his GOOHN to move. However the pilot's screams of fear were replaced with pain as the Purpose cut him in half.

"All units confirmed destroyed, return to the ship everyone" Murrue ordered.

Cagalli removed her helmet and wave her hair around. Then she looked to the hatch to see only the Strike walking back in. Kira stepped out of his machine and took a final look at the hatch, waiting for Gekido to come back.

"Gekido…Gekido…Gekido please respond" Mir said through the radio.

Natarle lost her patience and grabbed the headset.

"Ensign Jaeger get back to the ship immediately" She ordered.

"Kill!" They heard him whisper.

_Kill all…_

"Captain, the Purpose is moving away from us" Chandra said.

"What?" Murrue asked in shock.

"Their must be a submarine close by, but he couldn't possibly be going after that could he?" Neumann asked.

Over the ocean Zack raised his eyebrows at what he sensed.

"This lust for blood, its unreal!" Zack said in shock.

The crew of Marco's submarine widened their eyes in shock as they saw the Purpose swimming towards them. Gekido's roar echoed through the radio channels.

"KILLL!!" He yelled.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!!" The acting captain of the submarine yelled.

Torpedoes flew at the Purpose but with unreal speed it easily dodged the missiles. The Gundam raised its fist as fired upon the submarine with its vulcans.

"KILL ALLLL!!" Gekido yelled before the Purpose slammed its fist straight through the submarine.

The Gundams fist crushed the crew, but this didn't satisfy its bloodthirsty pilot as it randomly fired its hyper bazooka. Not even a piece of the submarine was left as Gekido returned to normal. He stared at the pieces of metal and even flesh and blood that was floating up to the surface. The pilot returned to the ship, welcomed with cheers from his peers, except for those on the bridge who had heard his words. He put on a smirk as Cagalli patted him on the back and Mu ruffled his hair.

_Who is it that I want to kill? Why is my seed mode like this and Kira's isn't? Can I really change the military if I turn into a monster every time my seed bursts? No I cant lose faith, I've got to keep fighting my own way, and I must never turn to Kira's self pity crap!_

Chapter 22: Fateful encounter…you mean a potential couple

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the special, Gekido's past will be revealed later on! Next chapters going to be a bit of Flay/Kira, a hint of Cagalli/Athrun and perhaps a dash of Murrue/Mu


	23. Fateful encounter

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam or the song Hirari by Wada Kouji

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 22: Fateful Encounter

It was lunchtime aboard the Archangel and several crewmembers who weren't on duty. This included the children from Heliopolis, Chandra, Pal, Murdoch and five mechanics and of course Gekido, who was sitting alone. The crew suppressed a laugh at Gekido's fuming expression, as the Haro Yamato was bouncing around him, screaming its name.

"GEKI EAT UP! CHICKEN GET COLD!!" it squealed.

_The damn things even starting to sound like Yamato!_

Cagalli stepped into the room and smiled at the sight of Gekido holding his anger in. She walked to the serving area and took a glance to the Heliopolis crowd table.

"If you're wondering where Kira is he's looking after the Alster girl" Kai said.

"Hasn't she recovered from her seasickness yet?" Cagalli asked.

"For some reason the medicine she was given isn't working, then again she could be faking it for attention" Kai shrugged his shoulders.

_Or she could be a complete spoiled brat whose too weak to be here, at least Cagalli's got some fight in her_

Gekido scoffed as he finished his lunch and walk out of the cafeteria. He ignored the robot and leant against the wall, reaching into his pocket for his book. After quickly scribbling into it he left for his room.

_Last battle I killed an entire sub crew when I was ordered to retreat back to the Archangel, I saw what I was doing but it was as if someone was controlling what I thought about the situation. I've got to fight harder from now on so that I don't use that god…I mean seed mode._

Kira crouched beside Flay's bed, holding her hand as she pressed a damp cloth to her forehead.

"Do you want me to get more medicine from the doctor?" He asked her.

"No I'll be fine so long as you're here Kira" Flay said, squeezing Kira's hand.

Gekido saw this little moment from the doorway. He put his hand to his mouth and rushed into Kira's bathroom.

"BLAAAAAARRGH!!" He yelled and Kira and Flay burst into laughter.

* * *

At ZAFT's Gibraltar base, the members of the Le Creuscet team and Akushi gathered in the briefing room. Le Creuscet looked over the young pilots with a smirk on his face, he had heard of the embarrassing defeats that Dearka and Yzak suffered as well as what Akushi had been up to.

"Now before we begin the briefing there is a message I must give Akushi from Commander Dagger, could you step up here Akushi?" Rau asked politely.

"Yes sir!" Akushi said with a smile on his face, thinking that it was praise.

But much to the pilot's surprise, Rau punched Akushi straight in the stomach. Yzak and Dearka smiled as Akushi fell onto his knees coughing, while Athrun and Nichol's expressions remained neutral, but inside they were actually thanking their commander.

"What…I don't understand" Akushi said, his voice full of panic and fear.

"Oh believe me it hurt a lot more when Thanos did it, I believe he's disowning you" Rau said with a smile and Yzak and Dearka suppressed a laugh. "His exact words where, "Only the weakest of the weak attack people who aren't capable of defending themselves, I wont have one like that in my unit and certainly not as my son" it seems becoming your own man wasn't a good thing" Rau said and Dearka and Yzak had to put their hands to their mouths. "Because of your actions, you have been demoted to the new team that will pursue the Archangel, whose leader shall be…" Rau took a pause and looked at the pilots in the room "Athrun" he said and a look of objection crossed over Yzak's face.

"Me Commander" Athrun said.

"Yes, though Miguel has more experience he admits that he will be paying more attention to shooting down the Purpose, so he recommended that you lead and I agree with his decision" Rau explained, smiling at Yzak's angered stance. "You will be transferred to the Carpenteria where you will be given a submarine and several submariner units"

"The Zala team has quite a ring to it wouldn't you agree Athrun?" Miguel asked from the doorway.

"Miguel"

"I'll be joining you guys, but I'll remain independent and follow my own orders" Miguel said.

The members of the new Zala team saluted their old commander before they made their preparations to leave the base.

* * *

It was around that time the Archangel encountered yet another submarine force. Though this time it launched at least four DINNS. Gekido ran to the Purpose and launched, transforming his Gundam into its jet mode. Cagalli and Mu in the Skygraspers soon joined him. Kira stayed in his cabin with Flay, comforting her as she grew nervous from the battle.

"Kira are you sure you don't want to go out?" Flay asked.

"I'm sure, I have Faith that Gekido can win this, and besides you cant stay here by yourself, would you rather have Kai watch you?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Now that I think about it…never!" She said, stroking Kira's hair.

Gekido fired the Purpose's missiles, but they were intercepted by the DINN's rifle fire. Cagalli flew at one of the DINNs, slicing its right arm off with the Skygraspers sword. Mu fired the Agni cannon, this time blowing one of the DINNS up. One of the other GINNs fired at Cagalli, hitting her wing.

"Damn it!" Cagalli growled.

"Cagalli, get back to the Archangel now, we don't want unit 2 to receive any more damage" Mu said.

"He's right Cagalli, you get back to the ship, we'll be fine" Gekido said.

Cagalli growled as she began her flight to the Archangel. On the way she suddenly noticed something up above her. A ZAFT transport plane, despite her orders she couldn't just leave it be. The Purpose transformed into its humanoid form and fired its Buster shield, impaling one of the DINNS. Then Gekido ignited his duel shield beam sabres and cut the other DINN in half.

"Great job Gekido, want to go for the carrier?" Mu asked.

"Don't start with me Mu!" Gekido growled before he changed the Purpose to its jet mode.

Mu shook his head as the two of them began their flight back to the Archangel. The two of them returned to the Archangel, but much to their surprise unit 2 wasn't there to meet them.

"Hey Murdoch where's Cagalli?" Gekido asked.

"You mean that girl from the desert dawn, we lost contact with her so she's been declared MIA" Murdoch said. "We're getting the Strike ready for a search"

"Don't bother!" Gekido said and without hesitation he ran to the Purpose.

"But Gekido you haven't been ordered out" Mu shouted at the boy but he paid no attention.

Gekido pushed forward on the controls and sent the Purpose flying out of the hanger. Murrue shook her head while Natarle made a mental note to add that to her report. Much to their surprise Gekido cut off his communications link to the Archangel.

"Gekido are you planning on searching the ocean and the islands?" Biggs asked.

"I'll find the Skygrasper and focus my search on that area, and if I don't find anything I'll search again then search beyond these places, it doesn't matter if I find her or her corpse I'll never abandon a comrade" Gekido spoke with determination in his voice.

"The radar has discovered a signature that matches unit two, it is stuck between some rocks and is being consumed by the tide as we speak" Biggs explained.

"I see it, ignore it for now, send the coordinates to the Archangel"

"The signals faint but I've detected a signature matching a ZAFT transport ship"

"Where is it?" Gekido asked.

"The nearest island to our current position, something of that size wont be difficult to find" Biggs said.

_Wait a second…did a computer again sound humorous?_

* * *

Cagalli had swam to the nearest island, but that island just had to be a place where the Aegis landed. She never suspected that the transport ship she damaged would house one of the G-weapons. The girl looked drew her pistol as the cockpit opened; she hid behind a rock waiting for the chance to strike. Cagalli poked her head out of her hiding place and was surprised to see a blue haired boy her age climbing out of the cockpit. He was quite young and handsome, at least that's what Cagalli thought, she cursed as the pilot turned around and saw her. Cagalli fired her pistol, but only grazed the pilot's arm. Athrun cursed himself as he ran for cover; unfortunately he had dropped his equipment bag, which had his pistol inside. He drew his knife as the girl approached him. Cagalli fired but Athrun quickly climbed up the rock. She stepped back towards Athrun's gun, quickly reloading hers. It was then that Cagalli made one fatal mistake; she let her guard down to pick up Athrun's gun. Athrun jumped off of the rock, landing beside Cagalli. Before Cagalli could react Athrun threw her over his shoulder, flat onto her back. Athrun jumped on top of the girl and raised his knife but much to his surprise, who he thought was an EA soldier actually turned out to be a girl. Cagalli closed her eyes and screamed!

* * *

The Purpose landed on the island nearby the one that Athrun and Cagalli now resided on. Gekido climbed out of the cockpit and looked at the remains of the ZAFT transport. Knowing that their were most likely survivors he moved his hands towards the pistol on one of the cockpits equipment shelves, however much to Biggs's shock he picked up the first aid kit beside it.

"Wouldn't killing the soldiers be the next logical step?" the AI asked.

"What's the point in shooting people who cant defend themselves or fight back, I'll never be like Dagger or Akushi" Gekido said.

"Very well I will keep the Purpose's systems active so that it can protect you"

Gekido gave the AI the thumbs up before he got out of the cockpit. He lowered himself to the ground and began walking towards the transport ship. Inside he found the two pilots both males perhaps in their late thirties, bleeding and broken from the. Gekido calmly reached into their holsters and threw their firearms away. Then the young pilot squeezed the left pilots legs.

"AAAAAAAGH!!" He screamed.

"Yep, definitely broken" Gekido said, "Ok this is no place for me to treat you so I'll take you guys out one at a time all right"

"Stay away from us disgusting natural!" One of the pilots snapped.

"We don't want your help bastard Natural" the other growled as Gekido picked him up off his chair, keeping his arms restrained.

"Who gives a shit about what you want!" Gekido muttered.

* * *

To say that Athrun was surprised to see that the Earth Alliance soldier was a girl was an overstatement.

"A girl!" he said, 'A cute one at that' he added as an after thought admiring her gold hair and eyes.

"Yes I'm a girl" Cagalli growled, "What is it with you men!"

'Good looks… wish I could say the same for her language' Athrun thought as he tied Cagalli's wrists and threw her gun and radio into the water.

Upon returning to Cagalli's side he found that the tied was starting to rise as Cagalli was half lying in a pool of water. Shaking his head at her attempts to get free he helped her up. The two of them looked at one another for a moment before a crab crawled and jumped out of Cagalli's shirt. Athrun burst into laughter at the scene.

"What's so funny, haven't you seen a crab before?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sorry but I cant help but laugh" Athrun said.

The two of them found a cave and set up camp for the night, Athrun set up a near the fire for Cagalli's clothes to dry. Athrun had to admit the girl had a good figure despite her tomboy wardrobe.

* * *

On the other island Gekido had set up a fire and kept the ZAFT soldiers close to it so they could be warm. He decided not to sleep even though Biggs would warm him if one of the soldiers tried anything or their conditions grew worse. Gekido merely sat on a log, staring into the fire.

"Your Gekido Jaeger aren't you?" One of the pilots asked.

"So what if I am?" Gekido asked.

"You're a confusing man Jaeger, giving Lacus Clyne to Le Creuscet. Putting everything into protecting your comrades when you could have easily have destroyed the ZAFT fleet, freeing a town, killing a whole submarine crew and of course saving us" The older soldier explained.

"I need to put some ointment on that burn" Gekido said, ignoring the men's words.

He lifted up the older pilots sheets, revealing a burn on his chest. Gekido squirted some oil onto the wound and rubbed it in.

"Why do you do the things you do?"

"Because its who I am" Gekido said as he sat on the log and threw a few sticks into the fire.

"Well I suppose that that's understandable…thank you for this, you could have executed us but you didn't, you rose above all that blue cosmos propaganda and followed your own path, its admirable!" The older pilot said.

"What's your names?" Gekido asked.

"Kevin Yoshiyuki!"

"Semada Tomino!" The younger pilot said.

"You already know me, once the sun rises and your rescue teams get here I'll be off" Gekido said.

"So tell me young Jaeger, were you interesting in Lacus Clyne?" Tomino asked with a smirk on his face.

Gekido's face turned red in anger.

"I HATE CUTE!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gekido's roar could surprisingly be heard from the other island and both Cagalli and Athrun burst into laughter.

"Gekido Jaeger, that guy has some serious issues" Athrun said.

"Tell me about it, you should see him when he's off duty, he does not stop brooding except for when his sea sickness kicks in" Cagalli said.

"You mean the great Tasmanian devil of the Earth Alliance suffers from seasickness?" Athrun asked.

"Oh yeah, you should hear the way he yells, I swear even when he's ill he's pissed off" Cagalli smiled.

Gekido sneezed as he put more sticks on the fire.

"Come now you can admit it to us, you like Miss Clyne don't you?" Yoshiyuki asked.

"Do you really want me to yell the phrase again?" Gekido asked with a frown.

"Well not to reveal any classified information but apparently young Lacus has began to admire you somewhat" Tomino said.

"Wait a second, admire me, I have more anger issues than any psycho that's taken anger management" Gekido said.

"My daughter is a maid at her mansion, she's also a good friend of hers" Yoshiyuki said.

"You tend to hear things when you're that close to her" Tomino said.

* * *

While on Earth war was being raged things were peaceful in the Plants. But coordinators in the plants lived with a constant fear that another one of their colonies would meet the same fate as Junius seven. Children lived with out fear and so did one teenage girl. The daughter of Siegel Clyne and the princess of the Plants Lacus Clyne. Every week she would sing to give the citizens some hope, hope that the war would end in their favour and that their loved ones would return. It was morning, or at least considered morning in space as Lacus got out of bed, put on her green dress and adjusted her hair. She happily walked down the stairs and out of her mansion towards the limo. Her butlers and maids waved goodbye to her.

"All right she's gone, now we can turn off the Haro's and finally have some peace" One of them said.

Lacus hummed happily as she went through the lyrics for the son she would be singing today.

"Still thinking about a certain grey haired natural Lacus-sama?" Her chauffer asked.

Lacus merely smiled as she leant her head back on the seat.

* * *

On Earth the sun had already risen and the Zala team had began its search for its leader. Yzak smiled with satisfaction as he informed his fellow pilots that their first mission was to locate their commander. Dearka laughed hysterically while Miguel and Nichol's faces remained Neutral. Akushi merely glared as he gazed out of the window. Miguel, Yzak and Dearka put their mobile suits on the submarine they would be stationed on while Akushi and Nichol would search by air. Nichol slid his faceplate down and activated the Blitz's systems. He looked to his side and saw the demonic Massacre G-weapon. Akushi sat inside the Gundam, wearing his black flight suit with his eyes closed. The submarine floated in the water while the transport ship flew in the sky. On the islands the stuck soldiers woke up. Cagalli put on her clothes while Athrun looked up at the transport ship with his binoculars. He reached into his pack to remove a flare gun but much his surprise a flare was already fired from one of the nearby islands. Gekido reloaded his gun and fired another flare just to catch some attention again. Tomino and Yoshiyuki sat on rocks, they had recovered enough to stand on their own but Gekido stayed with them anyway.

"Well it was an honour to meet you Ensign Jaeger!" Yoshiyuki said, offering his hand to shake.

"Please call me Gekido, I've got no need for that Ensign crap" Gekido growled as he shook the men's hands.

"It seems you've proved Patrick Zala wrong about the Natural's Gekido, don't worry we will spread the word" Tomino said with a smile.

Gekido looked at them in confusion before he smirked, changing both militaries just became easier. He looked at the transport ship and began walking towards the Purpose. In the transport ship Akushi opened his eyes and the Massacre Gundam's eyes glowed a red colour as its phase shift armour activated. Nichol looked in shock as the Gundam stood up. The hatch opened and the Gundam jumped off of the ship. It engaged its rocket thrusters and suddenly began flying towards the islands.

_Atmospheric flight, Natarle always said that the Massacre was the best but I never thought it would be capable of flight in Earths gravity._

"DIE GEKIDO!" Akushi yelled as he aimed his Gatling guns.

The EA pilot pushed his Gundam's controls and made it rush forward. Gekido's Gundam activated its phase shift and took the blasts for the ZAFT soldiers.

"Akushi you idiot, your comrades are down here!" Gekido said.

"So long as I kill you they'll be viewed as acceptable loses, you can't make an omelette unless you crack a few eggs" Akushi smirked.

"Eat the processed crap, less work!" Gekido growled as he returned fire with his duel shields revolvers.

"Oooh good banter, better aim" Akushi grinned as he dodged each shot and fired his missiles.

Gekido shot the missiles down with his Vulcan's then brought his shield up to block the barrage of Gatling gun bullets. Athrun looked in shock as he saw the Massacre firing at the place where the transport ship had crashed. Nichol got on his Goon and launched from the transport.

"Akushi stop firing, our own troops are down there" Nichol said.

"Shut up politicians brat, go back to playing the piano!" Akushi growled as he fired the impulse cannon on the Gundam's V-fin.

The Purpose activated its Arc barrier and took the shot. Then Gekido flew out of the smoke, igniting the beam sabres on his shields. He slashed at Akushi, who flew to the right and fired the impulse cannon again. Gekido bought his shield up and blocked the beam, which pushed him away from the Massacre. The Purpose quickly fired beams from its revolvers, but the Massacre easily blocked the blows and returned fire with a barrage of missiles. Gekido cursed as the missiles impacted with the Purpose and shook his around. Yoshiyuki and Tomino looked up in awe at the Gundams, specifically Gekido's Purpose. Gekido roared as he flew at Akushi. Both ignited their beam sabres and slammed them together. Gekido flew back and fired his buster shield. But the Massacre swung its red beam sabre and cut the shield in half before firing its impulse cannon. Gekido yelled as he blocked the shot.

"Warning, warning, we are in danger of overheating" Biggs said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gekido asked.

"We will blow up if you try to block it again"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THE FIRST TIME!!"

Akushi laughed as he kicked the Purpose in the chest, sending it flying back down towards the islands. Then the Massacre fired strange stick like missiles out of the cannons on its head. The missiles stuck into the Purpose's shoulders, arms and legs. Suddenly Gekido yelled in pain as electricity surged around him. The surge stopped and Gekido lowered his head panting.

"Impressive Gekido, you managed to survive a plasma field, then again I suppose it's the Purpose protecting you, have you ever asked yourself why Orb has created such a weapon in the first place if they don't intend to go to war?" Akushi asked.

Damn it, I cant move, its like I'm broken and I cant fight anymore, so much for my dreams of changing the military.

On the plants Lacus stood in front of a large crowd of people, a change from her theatre work. Deafening screams had welcomed her on stage. Slowly she removed her hairpins and let her pink her flow freely. All were silent as she closed her eyes and the guitarists and drummers around her began to play the music.

No! Never give up on your dreams! This is the guy who took your siblings and father! Its time we made him PAY!

Gekido opened his eyes and the Purpose's eyes glowed a red colour. The Massacre fired its impulse beam, seemingly blowing the Purpose up just as the Archangel arrived.

"Gekido!" Kira gasped.

Smiles crossed the faces of both Lacus Clyne and Akushi. The crowd cheered and the crew of the Archangel gasped. Lacus began to sing as the Purpose flew out of the smoke. The Purpose's armour was now a yellow colour and was shining, the crystal on its chest glowed a red colour like its eyes as it flew at the massacre.

**Kizu tsuita hane ga  
Kiseki wo yobiokoshite  
Futatabi mau yo  
Yume no kaze ni nori  
Kirameki niji wo koete  
Tabi no tsuzuki e**

Gekido roared as he ignited the gold beam sabres. He slashed one of the Massacre's guns in half and then punched the Gundam in the head.

'Such speed' Akushi thought.

The Purpose span around and linked its beam sabres. It flew at the Massacre and slashed at it. Akushi barely dodged the beams and fired at the Gundam with his impulse cannon. Golden energy was gathered into the Purpose's hand and with one thrust the ball was sent flying at the beam.

**Sora wo miagete saa!  
Michi naru sono tobira kudake!**

The two attacks slammed together, creating a brilliant flash of light. Both enemies flew at one another as the light passed. They slashed and flew past one another, holding their slashing poses. Akushi widened his eyes in shock as the Massacre's right shoulder guard was cut in half. Gekido separated his sabres and put them back in their shields.

**Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Doko mademo yuku yo  
Michibike! In the sky  
Minna wo tsurete  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru**

He rushed forward, jabbing at the Massacre with his shield sabres. The Purpose moved with amazing speed, practically blinding Akushi. But despite his "issues" Akushi was still a skilled pilot and fought with skill that made Athrun gasp in awe.

**Tomaranai jounetsu  
Musuu no hoshii no naka de  
Kagayaki masu yo  
Ikutsumo no jidai  
Bokura wa meguriaeta  
Yobiau you ni**

Those who watched both performances had to put their hands to their eyes to shade the light. As usual people cheered for Lacus while no words were spoken on the battlefield. Nichol fired his missiles but Gekido easily cut them in half. The Purpose dashed towards the Duel and kicked it away. Nichol took this as a sign to stay out of the fight. Cagalli put her hands to her chest as she watched the demonic Gundam fight the shining Gundam.

**Chikara wa mugendai!  
Doko made demo ai ni iku yo**

Both Gekido and Akushi roared as they slammed their blades together. They threw their left beam sabres, which clashed together. Then Akushi fired his impulse cannon. The Purpose merely flew in place as the huge beam approached it. Gekido roared as the Purpose drove its hand into the beam and much to the soldiers shock the Gundam received no damage and instead sent the beam flying back towards the Massacre. Akushi barely dodged the beam and fired his Gatling guns.

**Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Yume wo kanaeyou  
Michibike! In the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagare**

"This is impossible, what the hell is this power?" Akushi wondered out load.

"Biggs care to elaborate" Gekido said.

"It could be the dream system, a burst of speed and power provided by the solar energy that the Purpose's armour accumulates" Biggs said.

"Hang on you don't know what Yamato gave you?" Gekido asked.

"Just because I'm part of the suit doesn't mean I know everything about it" Biggs said.

_Hang on did a computer just sound pissed…what the hell_

**Nana nana...  
Sunao na tsubasa dare ni mo kegasarenu you  
Nana nana...  
Owarinaki tabiji e**

_Somehow it feels as if the Gundam itself is happy, as if its finally seen the light of the sun_

**Sora wo miagete saa!  
Michi naru sono tobira kudake!**

Gekido smiled as he sliced the Massacre's Gatling gun. The two Gundam's stood there and Akushi tried to slash again. But the Purpose flipped around and slashed. It held its pose.

**Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Doko mademo yuku yo  
Michibike! In the sky  
Minna wo tsurete  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru  
Michibike! In the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! It's my soul  
Hirari maiagare**

Suddenly the Massacre's arms, head and legs blew up and the Gundam began to fall. Nichol picked the mobile suit up and began flying it back to the submarine. Akushi cursed and yelled during the whole flight. The Purpose landed on the island where Cagalli and Athrun stayed on. It returned to its normal silver and red colours as the hatch opened.

"What are you waiting for princess, get on up here!" Gekido said.

"You ass!" Cagalli growled as she began walking towards the Purpose.

She stopped and turned to Athrun with a smile.

"I'm Cagalli!" She said.

_Oh please, now she actually acts like a woman_

"Athrun!" he said, returning the smile.

_Love at first sight, a spoiled princess and a guy who probably practices his salute in the mirror and is friends with a gender challenged boy…it'll never work!_

The Purpose took off and flew back to the Archangel. In the Plants Lacus bowed to her cheering audience.

'I Hope you heard my song Gekido, it was for you and your dream!' she thought with her genuine and hopeful smile.

Next Chapter 23: The land of peace

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter and please no cracks about the Purpose doing a G-Gundam :(

Domon: SHINING BURNING...

Gekido punches him away "WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY!!"

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one might skip the battle and go straight to the Archangel going into Orb. it'll be a long time before the dream system is seen again. Basically the armour of the Purpose absorbs solar energy and uses it for a burst of speed an power, and since the Gundams on earth its got plenty of solar energy to absorb.

feel free to leave a review and tell us what you thought


	24. The Land of peace

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Enjoy the double chapter

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 23: The land of peace

Gekido only received a short rest before once again he and Kira had to go into battle. Equipping the Purpose with the heavy weapons pack and the sword that he had stolen from the GINN, Gekido was the first to be launched. He dived into the water and clashed blades with Miguel, who was piloting a Wasp type GINN.

"I see we both had the same idea Gekido" Miguel smirked.

"Of course, I'll finish you with the sword I used in our battle in the desert" Gekido said.

The two machines flew forwards in the water, pushing each other back. On the surface Kira was firing the launcher Strike's Agni cannon while Mu engaged the aerial targets with the Skygrasper. Kira grinded his teeth together as he shot at the Aegis, drawing it away from the ship. The Duel fired its rail gun and missiles, bombarding the Archangel's side. Then the Blitz lifted up its shield and fired its Triskeros missiles, slamming them into the back of the ship. The Gottfrieds fired at the two stolen units, but they easily managed to dodge the beams. Kira called Mu on the radio and had him equip the Strike with the Aile pack. The Strike took off, shooting at the stolen Gundams.

_We shot at one another for a while, but we drew too close to Orb territory. Of course they said they would shoot us down to protect their neutrality. Cagalli spoke up, declaring herself the Princess of Orb, idiotic girl; she actually thought they would stop firing._

"Don't worry they aren't entering your territory" Dearka said.

Dearka linked his cannons together and targeted the Archangel. Suddenly the Purpose flew out of the water and kicked the Buster across the side of the face. The Orb sailors all looked in shock at the Gundam.

"The Defender, yes the design and armour is different but that's definitely the defender" The Orb Captain declared.

_Anyway in a nutshell the Orb country went against its neutrality again. They faked shooting down the Archangel when we were in their borders. I always hated this country growing up; sure it was peaceful but boring._

The Archangel had docked inside a hanger hidden on Onogoro. It was around that time that Cagalli and Kisaka's true identities were revealed. All but Gekido were shocked, though he had a hard time figuring out why he knew Cagalli was a princess in the first place. An agreement was reached between Uzumi Athna and the officers of the Archangel, that they would fix the ship and the mobile suits in exchange for Kira's combat data and Kira being sent to the Morgenroute factory for a while. Of course Natarle was against this, saying that it was against protocol and that the Strike was one of the ships only defences.

"She's got a list hasn't she?" Mu asked after Natarle left the room.

Kai burst into laughter while Murrue simply smiled.

"I bet Gekido's at the top, especially with the stunt he pulled with those ZAFT soldiers" Kai said.

"Even though he's supposed to kill them Gekido did a better thing and saved them, he should be admired not scorned for his actions" Mu said.

"My concern at the moment is the agreement we reached with lord Uzumi" Murrue said.

There was a moment of bitter silence between the officers before Kai spoke up.

"Hey Gekido's a tough kid, lets try not to worry" he said.

Murrue lowered her head and leant it on her desk. Mu smiled as he patted the captain on the back.

"Careful Lieutenant, that's harassment" Murrue said.

Mu stepped back looking at his hand in shock while Kai burst into laughter.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship the crew began clearing the corridors as Cagalli was guided out of the ship by her maid. She was dressed in a fancy green dress with gold bracelets and flower style hairpins. Most of the crew looked at her astonished, especially Kira.

"What's the big deal?" Flay asked with venom in her voice.

Not everyones reactions were that of shock. Cagalli growled in anger as Gekido rolled across the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, please don't let me forget this sweet moment!" He said, practically crying.

"You ass, how about you come over here and I'll give you something to laugh about" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli-sama, behave you are setting an example for the country remember" Her maid said.

"Yeah princess, don't forget to smile!" Gekido said.

A faked smiled spread across Cagalli's lips as she walked out of the ship.

_Oh if only Canard and Vic were here, the laughs we would have_

Kira began moving the Strike to the Morgenroute factory. As he got out of his machine Erica Simmons welcomed him. She guided him through the factory until they reached the M1-Astrays. Cagalli was leaning against one of the mobile suits legs, she had a red mark on her cheek.

"The Astray series, designed to protect Orb's neutrality, you've heard it haven't you, "Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them nor will it intervene in the conflicts of other nations" more lies that my father has the people believing" Cagalli said angry with her father as always.

"Oh are you still going on about that?" Erica asked. "How many times do you have to be told Lord Uzumi didn't know that Heliopolis was assisting the Earth Forces in their mobile suit development" she explained.

"Shut up! That is not an acceptable excuse, he was the chief representative…not knowing the truth of the matter is a crime as well"

"I wonder whether you'll say the same thing when you're in charge" A voice said from behind Cagalli.

Kira examined the two men leaning against one of the Astrays. One was a man of Japanese descent with green eyes and short black hair. The other appeared to be of American descent but Kira knew him as a coordinator because of his silver eyes and silver/grey hair. Both wore the standard pilot suits of the orb military.

"You must be Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike, I'm Koshiro Takeda" The Japanese man said offering Kira his hand.

Kira shook the mans hand as well as the coordinator's as he introduced himself.

"William Haider, pleased to meet you" He said politely.

"Both William and Koshiro have served in the Orb forces for two years and Koshiro is part of the Takeda clan a family that has worked alongside your friend Gekido's adopted family in the space program" Erica explained.

"Yamato was a good man, my clan and I have prayed for him and his children" Koshiro said.

"Before he died Yamato had built a powerful rocket that utilised solar energy to propel itself into space, but the council denied the invention saying mass producing it would be too expensive and that a propulsion system like that was unnecessary" William explained.

"Then why did they build the Purpose?" Kira asked frowning.

"You mean the Defender?" Koshiro asked.

Kira looked to Cagalli who frowned as she spoke.

"Don't tell Gekido but there have been talks in the council about declaring Gekido a war criminal for "stealing Orbs Defender" the Purpose was supposed to be named the Defender and be piloted by some guy with an anger management bill as big as Gekido's and a girls name that always gets him into fights, the Purpose was supposed to be Orb's shield in case it was ever attacked" She explained with venom in her voice.

Erica showed Kira the performance of the Astrays in Natural pilots and Kira admitted that it was poorly. Even Koshiro had some trouble though he did better than three test pilots. One of the conditions for the Archangel leaving was that Kira would create an OS suitable for Naturals. After getting back to the ship he immediately began work. All day he would work, even when he learned that the Heliopolis crew got to see their parents. Flay looked through the empty corridors of the ship, occasionally seeing the odd Orb worker. She passed the cafeteria and Koshiro poked his head out of the door, looking at Flay as she walked.

"Cute!" Koshiro said with a smile.

"Oh please she's probably a complete bitch" William said.

"Says the guy who's in love with the female half of the evil twins" Koshiro smiled as William blushed.

Flay went to Kira's room and much to her shock she saw him working at the computer.

"Oh Flay, wait for a second and we'll get something to eat" Kira said politely.

"Kira…why aren't you out visiting your parents?" Flay asked frowning.

Kira hesitated for a moment before he replied "I really need to finish this before the Archangel leaves" he said.

"Liar!" Flay said aggressively.

Flay marched towards Kira's desk and slapped her hand against it.

"What do you feel sorry for me?" She asked.

"No that's not it" Kira said, getting off his chair.

"Of course you do, Flay's parents are all dead so she needs someone to comfort her and stick by her…but I'm not the one whose really suffering am I, its you isn't it Kira?" Flay asked as her voice began to take on a mocking tone "Poor Kira he's all alone, you don't want to fight but you do and when you cant save someone…you cry!" Flay threw herself on Kira, banging his chest "So how, how could you possibly feel any sympathy for me?" She asked crying.

"Flay…this was a mistake, lets end this!" Kira said, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"What did you say?" Flay asked in shock.

Flay didn't say another word as she ran out of the room. Kira lowered his eyes and reached for the keyboard until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met by the familiar sight of Gekido's fist.

"YOU STUPID SEXUALLY CONFUSED IDIOT!!" He roared as his punch threw Kira into the wall.

Kira looked at Gekido in utter shock.

"Now before you go on a talk about how you'd only ask your parents why they made you a coordinator let me break a few points about life down to you Gekido Jaeger style, the beginning doesn't matter, only the now" Gekido explained as he picked Kira up by his collar. "You're a coordinator but you're also Kira Yamato, a good and kind person who protects his friends and though he can't decide whether he's gay or not still has the love of a beautiful girl, now the question that I need to ask you is do you love her?"

"I…"Kira paused as he thought.

Ten bucks says he's gay!

"I do love her" Kira said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? GET YOUR ASS OVER TO FLAY TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AND TAKE HER TO YOUR PARENTS BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!!" Gekido roared.

Kira squeaked before he ran after Flay. Gekido looked at the computer and decided to shut it down.

_I think its time you had some fun Kira, leave the new OS to Biggs, he'll email it to Simmons when he's done before we go to the Morgenroute factory tonight_

Kira ran through the corridors of the ship until he saw Flay leaning against one of the walls crying. Without hesitation he hugged her and Flay wrapped her arms around him, returning his affection.

"I'm sorry" He said "I'm weak and always acting confused, never thinking about what I have around me. Gekido has taught me to value the moment not think about the past just learn from it. You saved me from my self pity and my doubts and you were always there to comfort me when I cried…what I'm trying to say Flay is that…I love you"

Flay opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at Kira's tearful face. The two of them inched their faces closer towards one another and finally kissed.

* * *

Miguel was glad to get away from the fighting, Athrun's spy game plan provided the perfect chance but now that he was actually in the middle of it Miguel; was quite bored. He walked along the streets of Orb, passing the time before he rendezvoused with the others. Miguel sighed before raising his head and actually looking in front of him. Gekido was walking towards him, his hands in his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. Both rivals smiled as they peacefully passed one another and went their separate ways for now.

_We'll meet soon enough Miguel, that I promise you!_

Next Chapter 24: Stolen sword

* * *

Credit for the new OC's William and Koshiro go to Akalon


	25. Stolen sword

Disclaimer: I dont own gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 24: Stolen sword

_Orb, is still a shit hole and a country of weak people, always babbling on about neutrality, always scared about an inevitable war, I cant stand this country._

Gekido walked through the country of Orb, looking at the happy families leaving their peaceful lives, unaware of the war that was going on outside their island. The young natural pilot reached the park and stopped to look around, and reminisce about the times he watched Kisagi and Tachi play here while he watched on and sulked. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to return to this island, that after the war he could take his paycheck and settle into another country. Right now Gekido was only here to tell Yisaka about her children and husbands deaths, and then he would go back to the Archangel and take the Purpose to the Morgenroute factory. He took a step forward and stopped as he noticed a pink cell phone on the grass. Gekido picked it up and looked around, seeing two children looking down at the floor, one a boy with black hair and red eyes and the other his sister a brown haired girl. A smirk crept across Gekido's face as he pointed his finger and threw the phone. It slammed into the back of the boy's head, throwing him to the ground unconscious.

"SHINN…oh my phone!" The girl yelled and Gekido smirked as he casually walked away.

He looked up at his seaside home, remembering the days when he first came here. Gekido knocked on the door and bowed as his adopted mother opened the door. She looked at her adopted son and suddenly hugged him, burying her teary eyes into his chest. Gekido patted the woman's shoulders with a look of sorrow on his face. They walked into the house and began speaking about the times they had shared as a family.

"Do you remember that Christmas a year ago?" She asked.

"Vaguely, I remember Kisagi and Tachi dressing up as reindeer" Gekido said, leaning back on the sofa.

"Your father…Yamato wanted to make a robotic reindeer before the holiday, it ended up blowing up in the garage" Yisaka giggled.

"I remember now, he spent a week in the hospital and Tachi and Kisagi dressed up as reindeer to cheer him up"

"I recall them trying to convince you"

"Yeah and they spent some time in the hospital too" Gekido chuckled.

"You've changed a lot"

"Not really I'm still a bastard!" Gekido smirked.

"Thank you for coming here Gekido, there's something that Gekido was working on and I think he would want you to have it" Yisaka said as she typed on a laptop beside her.

"What is it?" Gekido asked looking on the laptop that Yisaka gave him.

The screen showed an image of his Gundam, but equipped with much thicker chest armour and two giant rockets on its back, it was also equipped with a duel shield with a huge anti ship sword and on its shoulder was a triple barrel cannon, the spikes at the back of its head pointing outwards and a larger V fin partly covered the eyes while a plate covered the mouth.

"Before he died he created this idea, an idea that only the Orb scientists could create, he called it the rage pack, a pack with armour greater than phase shift, a cannon greater than your own sniper rifle along with a better scope and extra protection for the head, a sword that could cleave a battleship in half and a propulsion system that could fly the Gundam into space without the use of a catapult" Yisaka explained.

"The Rage Purpose!" Gekido whispered.

"You may be killing but you have good intentions, I'm proud of you and I'm sure that Yamato would be proud of you too"

"See you around woman" Gekido said, waving goodbye to the woman who raised him.

He reached the Archangel and climbed into the Purpose. Natarle and Murrue watched as the giant Gundam walked out of the hanger.

"I know it's the only way we'll be able to leave this country, but it's just not right" Natarle said.

"That's one thing that we can agree on" Murrue said, lowering her head, shamed by the decision she made.

The Purpose followed a jeep until it reached the mobile suit factory. Gekido tapped his finger against his arm patiently as the elevator slowly took him down towards the factory levels. He curiously looked at his screen at the scenery, lined up along the walls were M1-Astrays.

"Ok, just dock your mobile suit on that spot there" Erica Simmons said.

She stood in a control room, a window separating herself and Uzumi Nara Athna from the factory. Gekido paid the presence of the leader no attention as he positioned his Gundam in the spot that Erica had told him two. He climbed out of his cockpit and was met by a few workers and men in black suits. Gekido's eyes narrowed as he looked at the men who were most likely members of Orb's secret service.

"So what do you need to do with my Gundam, I was told you had some way to make it stronger" Gekido said.

Uzumi lowered his head before he looked down at the boy.

"This Purpose as you call it is property of the Orb government, the council and nobles of Orb want their defender back, are you prepared to join the Orb military?" Uzumi asked.

Gekido smiled before bursting into laughter "Thanks old man, I haven't laughed that hard since…ever really, what makes you think I'm going to give this power to a neutral nation?" Gekido asked. "You must be insane if you think I'm going to give up the power to change the EA military"

"Then know this, I regret what I am about to do" Uzumi said and nodded his head at one of the Orb workers.

The Orb mechanics began typing on their computers. Suddenly cables connected to plugs on the Purpose's back, hands and head. Gekido looked up at the Gundam as its eyes changed from green to yellow like the other Orb mobile suits. He ran at one of the Orb workers and grabbed him.

"You what the hell are they doing to the Purpose!" He demanded.

"They're…scanning its systems, altering its programming and deleting the AI's memories" The worker explained.

"WHAT!!" Gekido yelled.

Suddenly the three secret service members fired their tasers. Uzumi looked in shock as Gekido fell to the floor, electricity running through his body.

"Seiran, what is the meaning of this?" He asked the Seiran head Yunna Roma Seiran.

"He wont let his unit be taken, we have no choice but to disarm him" Yunna said.

Uzumi looked at Gekido as he panted and huffed, the leader closed his eyes as Gekido was shocked again. One of the agents kicked Gekido across the head but that didn't stop him. He growled as he rose up off the floor, blocking the agent's punch before countering the attack. The Purpose's eyes suddenly began glowing a red colour.

"Lord Athna, there is strange activity in the Defenders systems" One of the mechanics said.

Yunna screamed as the Purpose began to thrash around just as Gekido was thrashing around, it was as if the Gundam was fighting the reprogramming just as Gekido was fighting the electricity.

_No! NO NOOO!! I can't lose it I can't lose my Purpose. I need this power the power to fight and protect, to change the hate of the Earth forces into honour and professionalism!_

Gekido got up off the floor and yelled out, he turned around, facing the window that the nobles were hiding in. Yunna trembled in fear as the Purpose turned its head to the window. Again he was shocked but Gekido fought it as he thrust his hand forward. The Purpose crashed its hand through the window, pushing the mechanics and Uzumi back but grabbing Yunna. Yunna screamed in pain as the Gundam began squeezing. More agents ran out of the shadows and began hitting Gekido with tasers. He fell to the floor and the Purpose placed Yunna on the floor. The Orb noble growled in anger and kicked Gekido in the chest. Gekido coughed, but kept his eyes fixed on the Purpose as its eyes switched between yellow and red.

_Please fight it…Purpose, Biggs, we've been through so much, we've survived and fought so many battles together._

"Sir we've gained access to the defenders memory banks, what should we do?"

Uzumi hesitated for a moment "Delete all the memory banks" he said.

"Take a good look at it Jaeger, because it's the last you'll see of it" Yunna smirked.

Gekido emotionlessly moved his finger and pointed it at Yunna's trousers. The agents suppressed a laugh as there was a giant wet patch running down the noble's leg. Yunna growled in anger before stomping his foot into the boys stomach.

_Give up!_

The Gundam moved its hand, mirroring Gekido's own actions. For a second its eyes glowed red before they returned to a yellow colour, its phase shift then changed back to its original colour, the symbol of Orb glowing on its chest.

_Its over, the dream cant be achieved_

Gekido slowly got up off the floor, looking at his Gundam with rage in his eyes.

"NEVER!!" Gekido yelled. "YOU CAN BEAT ME DOWN AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! EVEN WHEN MY BODY BREAKS I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING! I DONT CARE WHAT THE EARTH GOVERNMENT SAYS I WILL CHANGE THE EA MILITARY!!"

Gekido broke off into a run.

"SHOOT HIM!!" Yunna yelled.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Uzumi roared.

The raging Natural jumped and kneed one of the agents in the stomach. Then he pulled on the taser wires, pulling them out of th agent's guns. He rushed forward , taking a blow to his head before he back handed the man who hit him. Uzumi watched in amazement as Gekido fought on, his body was shaking and at this point it seemed as if sheer determination and will was driving him on. severa armed guards aimed their rifles at the boy as he kneed an agent in the stomach.

"What are you waiting for? SHOOT THE PSYCHO!!" Yuuna yelled.

Uzumi was about to yell for them to stop until the Purpose lightly kicked the armed guards away. Gekido flipped the last of the agents onto the floor and finished him with a kick to the head. He turned his attention to Yuuna and growled.

"Mark my words Seiran, one day, you'll die and this country will be better off without a pathetic self serving coward like YOU!!" Gekido yelled as he punched the Serian staright in the face.

A few of Yuuna's teeth scattered across the floor and his cries and stutters proved useless as Gekido continued to punch him. Uzumi picked up a phone and called for more guards.

"Koshiro, we have a situation here, get over here and bring tranquilisers with you and Koshiro...dont hurry!" Uzumi said hiding a smile as he watched Gekido stomp Yuuna's groin.

Koshiro ran into the room with William and the Astray girls, they carried rifles filled with tranquilisers. Gekido looked behind him and saw the pilots readying the rifles and without hesitation he lifted the twitching Yuuna onto his shoulder. The five pilots gasped as Gekido ran towards them, using Yuuna as a human shield. He threw Yuuna on top of Mayura then punched William in the face. Then Gekido grabbed Asagi by the collar of her shirt and threw her over his shoulder before he tripped Juri up.

"Hey my glasses!" She said as Gekido threw her glasses away so that she couldnt properly aim her rifle.

William growled as he got up off the floor and grabbed Gekido from behind.

"Koshiro, take him down now!" He said.

"Sorry about this Jaeger" Koshiro said.

Gekido looked at the floor to see Asagi's rifle, he immidiately grabbed it with his feet and threw it at Koshiro, smacking him in the head. He then elbowed William in the stomach, then again and again until William fell to the floor coughing. Gekido's vision started to blur but he still fought on, punching Kojiro in the head and taking a pucnh from William before he ducked and kicked him in the chest.

"SOMEONE JUST SHOOT HIM!!" Yuuna screamed.

Unknown to the Orb mechanics and guards Zack was watching the fight with amazement in his eyes. Since he was a mercenary his company could get him copies of the pass cards needed to get him this far into the base. Even if miguel had already confirmed that the ship was here Zack decided to do a little more investigation and he was glad he decided to do so. Zack's fighting abilities always increased when he was fighting for with all of his anger, and it seemed that Gekido was the same way.

'His stance is sloopy and it looks as if his body can barely stand yet it does, he's no coordinator or Newtype but through sheer hard work and determination he's surpassed both groups, but my intuition tells me that he wont be able to take back the Purpose" Zack thought as he watched Gekido throw William to the floor.

Gekido breathed heavily and his legs shook as he began walking towards the Purpose. More guards entered and fired taser wires at him. Even though his brain was telling him to stop Gekido's heart drove him on. The Orb soldiers stopped shocking him and looked in shock at the boys incredible determination. Koshiro aimed his rifle but stopped and dropped it instead. All bowed to Gekido's display while the unconscious, battered and tranquilised Seiran merely twitched. Gekido reached and touched the Gundam's foot and said but fourwords.

"Dont forget me partner"

For a brief second the Purpose's eyes glowed their original green colour before they glowed yellow. Gekido fell to the floor, his heart finally giving in. Koshiro was the first to try to pick up Gekido and then he was helped by William and the Astray girls.

'Gekido's no devil, he's a lion of Earth, a lion with a determined heart and spirit greater than any before him, I'm sure that even without the Purpose he will be be devastating' Zack thought with a smile as he began his walk out of the factory.

The next day, the Archangel left Orb without one of its mobile suits. Gekido lay in the medical bay, looking up the ceiling with empty eyes. Mu and Kai watched him from the doorway; the formers arms were crossed while the latter held a cold cup of soup in his hand.

"You know I had always thought that the Purpose was just another machine, but that Gundam was special" Mu said

"I don't know much about mobile suits but I do know this, Gekido's lost more than just a weapon, more than just his fighting spirit…I think he lost a friend" Kai said.

"No I think in someway the Purpose became a part of him…and I agreed to having it taken away!" Mu lowered his head as he walked away.

Next Chapter 25: The turning swing

Miguel: One swing will end a life, one swing will end a friendship, one swing will unleash a weapon and for Gekido bring back his forgotten past…but there will only be one thing on Athrun's mind…revenge!

Athrun: NICHOL!!

* * *

Hope everybody enjoyed the chapters, tell us what you think

After a review from Zidane Lighting Saix I thought of rewriting the scene a bit because he bought up a good point which I had been thinking about before I published the chapter


	26. Turning Swing

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 25: Turning swing

Loss was a bitter pill to swallow and many thought that Gekido was the strongest fighter there was. But they never expected him to react in such a way to losing his Purpose. He didn't yell or punch the officers for their part, he didn't cry or smash his room in anger. Gekido merely stayed silent and casual, eating his breakfast with a surprisingly calm expression. He had been released from the medical quarters and was wearing a bandage strip across his forehead and was told by the doctor to take it easy. But much to the doctors surprise Gekido didn't disobey him, he no longer stretched or trained during the day. The Heliopolis crowd looked at Gekido with concern as he walked through the corridors of the ship.

"Hey Gekido, do you want to get something to eat with us?" Tolle asked.

Gekido turned around and said with a sad smile "No thanks, I'm not hungry" before he walked away.

The boy reached into his pocket and scribbled into his book. He stared at the book and put it back in his pocket slowly. Kai watched the young pilot walk and lowered his head before he walked off. The chef walked through the corridors of the ship and without hesitation he barged into Murrue's office, walking in on a meeting between her Natarle and Mu.

"Well looky here, I suppose your talking about your report now Natarle" Kai said with venom in his voice.

"Kai, leave now!" Murrue ordered.

"Not until I have said my piece, I hope you all realise what you did to Gekido, taking away who he is"

"Actually despite loosing the Purpose I would say that Gekido's discipline is better, the proper way that a soldier should behave" Natarle said.

"Who gives a damn about discipline Gekido was a strong and determined individual and now that he's actually lost a part of himself he's just another servant of a system of people who will refuse to speak up against the racism of Azrael and other blue cosmos leaders, I may not be a combat soldier apart from my brief gunner duty at Endymion but I know enough to say that a warrior is what is needed to change the soldiers of the Earth forces, Gekido was that warrior but now that all three of you took away the Purpose he's just another soldier" Kai explained with a glare.

Gekido heard what Kai said from the other end of the door and widened his eyes.

_Just another soldier, could he be right? Without the Purpose am I just another soldier of the Earth forces, just another grunt who cant amount to anything?_

* * *

Athrun's plan was working, he knew that if they stayed outside of Orb waters long enough then the legged ship would fall into the trap they set. The former members of the Le Creuscet team eagerly climbed into their cockpits. They launched straight after Miguel and the goons. Miguel smiled as he flew his orange DINN towards the Archangel.

'Today will be the day I defeat you Gekido' Miguel thought.

Zack Tempest launched in his Wild Arms Gundam, which he had been hiding on one of the islands nearby. He felt a small pressure emanating from the Archangel.

'This pressure, something tragic will happen today' Zack thought.

Murrue ordered the crew of the Archangel to report to their level one-battle stations. Kira began running down the corridor of the ship, intending to pilot the Strike. However Gekido stuck his arm out of his room, clothes lining the coordinator. Gekido emotionlessly began to walk towards the hanger.

"What is Gekido doing out of bed?" Murdoch asked.

One of the mechanics tried to restrain Gekido, but was thrown away by the boy. He climbed into the Strike's cockpit and much to everyone's shock he began moving towards the catapult.

"How is he piloting a machine with an OS for coordinators?" Sai asked.

"Kill!" Gekido whispered, as the Strike was equipped with the sword pack.

The Strike ran out of the hanger, grabbing a bazooka on its way out. Gekido began firing at the Le Creuscet team members, hitting the Buster's shoulder. Dearka returned fire with his missiles, which were shot down by the Strike's CIWs. Nichol fired his missiles; however much to his shock the Strike drew its sword with one hand and slashed the two missiles in half.

"What is wrong with this guy, he isn't even moving from his spot and everything we're throwing at him is being blocked" Dearka said.

Gekido blocked a shot from Athrun's rifle, and then threw his beam boomerang, slicing the Duel's arm off. Zack narrowed his eyes as the Wild arms flew closer and closer towards the Archangel. He dodged a storm of hell darts and drew his beam sabre. The mercenary flew directly at the Strike, which blocked his beam sabre with its sword. Gekido swung the sword at Zack, who dodged to the side and slashed at the mobile suit again. This time Gekido used his shield, and then tried to fire the bazooka at point blank range. Zack flew back just in time then began firing his photon rifle. The beams flew into the Strike's shield, but one managed to hit the mobile suits shoulder, sending it stumbling back towards the edge of the ship. Miguel and Athrun began firing at the side of the ship while Yzak and Dearka fired from above. Inside the Archangel, Mu La Flaga and Tolle Koenig (who volunteered) climbed into their Skygrasper units.

"Ok Tolle you be careful out there" Mir said on the radio.

Tolle gave his girlfriend the thumbs up before sliding his faceplate down. He felt the G-forces push him into his seat as he was launched from the catapult. The two Skygraspers drew Miguel's DINN's attention. Gekido's roars echoed over the radio as the Strike jumped towards one of the Skygraspers. Tolle yelped as he felt the Strike's weight on his plane. He flew close towards the Aegis and Gekido used this as he opportunity to attack. The Strike let go of the Skygrasper and kicked the Aegis off its Goon.

"KILL ALLL!!" Gekido yelled as the Aegis fell to one of the nearby islands.

Kira and Flay ran onto the bridge and watched as Gekido proceeded to tear apart the Creuscet team. He rammed the Aegis's Goon into the Buster, then stepped off of the Gun dam and flew at the Duel. Before Yzak could react the Strike sliced the Duel's legs off and sent it falling towards the ground. Gekido used the Duel's Goon to fly at the Blitz. Nichol fired at the Strike but Gekido dodged each shot and with a downward wing he cut the Blitz's arm off. Then the Strike punched the Blitz off of the Goon, and then turned its attention to the Aegis. Athrun was firing his beam rifle at the Strike, hoping to draw its attention away from Nichol. The Strike landed on the island and turned its attention towards the red Gundam. Zack felt the pressure again and immediately took flight towards the battle with the Aegis and Strike.

"KILL ALLL!!" Gekido roared.

Athrun blocked the Strike's sword with his wrist sabres. The Strike punched the Aegis in the head, pushing it back. Then the Strike threw its beam boomerang, slicing the horn off of the Aegis's head.

"Athrun" Kira whispered.

"KILLLLL!!" Gekido growled.

The Strike swung its sword at the Aegis, which jumped into the air. Athrun quickly changed the Aegis to its mobile armour form fired the Scylla. Much to Athrun's astonishment the Strike stabbed the beam with its sword. The sword was cracked but the pilot kept on going, hitting the Aegis across the side of the head with its blunt edge. Athrun looked at his metre and gasped, for it was running low. He again changed the Aegis to its mobile armour form and flew at the Strike. This time he tried to grab the Strike in the Aegis's claws, but Gekido drew one of the Strike's knives and stabbed it into the Aegis's Scylla cannon. Kira gasped as the Scylla cannon was blown up, along with most of the Aegis's legs. Immediately the young coordinator ran at Miriallia and grabbed her headset.

"GEKIDO STOP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR ATHRUN!!" Kira yelled.

Gekido paid no attention as he roared, he lifted the Strike's cracked blade on top of the Strike's shoulder.

"ATHRUN!!" Nichol yelled over the radio.

The Blitz suddenly appeared, holding one of its Triskeros as a make shift spear. Nichol thrust the weapon towards the Strike. But the Strike ducked under the thrust and tackled the Blitz to the ground. Athrun watched in desperation as the Strike stabbed its sword into the Blitz's hand, pinning it to the ground. Gekido yelled as he stabbed the Blitz with the Strike's knives. Miguel looked towards the Strike and this gave Mu enough time to blow the DINN's arm off.

"Shit, Nichol!" Miguel said as he flew towards the area.

Kira and the rest of the Archangel crew watched in horror as the Strike continued to drill its knife into the Blitz's belly. Nichol cursed, as his controls didn't respond. A smile spread across the face of Akushi, it was almost as if he could sense the battle or see its outcome, and he enjoyed it. Zack aimed his rifle but hesitated, in fear of hitting Nichol.

"GEKIDO JAEGER!!" he yelled, "This beast isn't you Jaeger, it isn't you" Zack said.

"Gekido please stop he's done his phase shift is down" Kira said.

"STOP IT!!" Flay screamed.

The Strike broke through the Blitz's cockpit and the imposing machine looked down at the pilot inside.

"Gekido stop this, look at the pilot, look at him…he's not supposed to be here" Miguel said on the radio. "He's 15, his names Nichol Amalfi and he likes to play the piano, he should be performing in concerts and he can still do that, do you really want to take the life of an opponent who cant defend himself?" Miguel asked.

Gekido growled as the Strike seemed to back away.

"KILLLLL….ALLLL…KILL…ALLL…KILLL…ALL!!" He roared with hesitation.

Kira and Miguel relaxed as the Strike baked away and lowered its knife. Zack smiled to himself, knowing that Gekido had made the right choice. In the Plants there was a moment of peace for Lacus before her eyes widened and she looked at the sky.

"Kill all COORDINATORS!!" Gekido yelled.

The Strike raised its blade and slammed it into the hole on the Blitz. Nichol's line went dead and the ZAFT pilots widened their eyes in shock. A tear fell down Miguel's cheek while Athrun out right cried. The Strike raised its knife and Kira gasped in utter shock, for it was covered in what only a man like Akushi would describe.

"NICHOL!!" Athrun screamed.

Gekido dropped the blood and gut stained knife, his eyes returned to normal and he widened his eyes in shock, staring at his shaking hands. Zack lowered his head and flew down towards the Aegis, picking it up.

The ZAFT pilots were out of ammo and energy, and were too shocked and grief stricken to even fight. Gekido returned to the Archangel, he climbed out of the Strike to be bombarded by praise from some of the mechanics. Who had only watched the battle from the screens; they hadn't heard what he had actually said. Murdoch moved his hand to pat the boy's head but much to his shock Gekido slapped it away.

"Leave me alone, just leave me be!" he growled, shoving past the mechanics.

"Gekido what the hell happened out there huh?" Tolle asked, moving in front of Gekido.

"Back off Koenig!" Gekido glared.

He shoved past the boy and walked onto the elevator. Gekido began punching the door as the elevator took him to the crew's quarters. He walked through the corridor, ignoring the concerned gazes of the crew. Kira ran towards him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Gekido what the hell was that? WHAT HAPPENED TO HONOUR!!" Kira yelled.

Gekido shoved Kira off of him and wiped his eyes before kicking the wall. Kira wasn't done with Gekido and neither were his friends. Sai and Kuzzey grabbed Gekido's arms and threw him into the cafeteria.

"All of you get out!" Kai ordered the other crew.

Gekido tried to get out of the door but was punched in the head by Kira and thrown onto one of the chairs.

"Gekido, tell us what happened" Mir said though slightly more stressed than usual.

"Yeah one minute your cursing blue cosmos the next your agreeing with them, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tolle asked.

Gekido remained silent, merely looking down at the ground. Flay slapped him across the face and screamed.

"YOUR ALWAYS DOING THIS! PUSHING PEOPLE AROUND OR PUSHING THEM AWAY TELLING THEM HOW TO LIVE THEIR LIVES BUT WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO ACTUALLY HELP YOU OR OFFER FRIENDSHIP YOU SHOVE IT IN THEIR FACES!!"

Gekido looked up, placing his hands on his eyes.

"I…I remember…everything about my life, my real parents, my connection to Blue Cosmos and now I know what became of my best friend…the seed isn't mine but his, I remember everything!" Gekido fell onto his hands and knees and howled painfully.

The Heliopolis crew looked down at Gekido and nodded. Each one of them crouched down and hugged Gekido.

"Tell us about your life Gekido and let us help you for once" Kira said.

Next Chapter 26: Ghost of the past

* * *

Sorry if the death was too gruesome, but I wanted to relay just how evil and heartless Gekido could become if he uses his seed mode. unlike Kira I wanted to show that their was a draw back to the seed mode, anyway why Gekido gets like that will be explained next chapter.

With nichol's death I kind of wanted to show that unlike Kira and Athrun Gekido's seed had a severe drawback, it didnt just make him berserk it actually made him ruthless, completely blood thirsty and as evil as Akushi

review if you want, tell me how much you hate me for killing Nichol, trust me it was a hard decision for me to make because I felt that unlike some of the other pilots in the creuscet team who fought for glory or revenge he fought because he felt it was the right thing to do when he could have made money as a pianist, R.I.P Nichol Amalfi


	27. Ghost of the past

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 26: Ghost of the past

_My real name is Kevin Hunter Junior or the second; my father was Kevin Hunter the first while my mother was Amalia Rice. My father was American and I remember claiming most of my looks from him, even the grey hair came from him. Amalia was German and had given birth to me in a hospital in Berlin. They moved to Dallas Texas where we started a new peaceful life, this was when relationships between the Plants and the EA were strained but I paid no attention. I was just a little kid growing up without a care in the word, alongside my best friend. Jack Lionheart, he was always friendly, always smiling and speaking in that thick southern accent of his. He was my idol and like a brother to me, always pushing me to improve. Jack was the best, he could win chess tournaments, run tracks without tiring and make a mean pizza, I remember the taste…it was like heaven._

Jack Lionheart ran across the field, he ran like the wind blew. Every step he took was one of confidence, the smile on his face only proved this point. At 13 years of age he was the idol of many at the high school he and Kevin attended. The nine-year-old Kevin Hunter watched from the sidelines, smiling as his best friend ran across the track, his green eyes practically shining with admiration.

_Green eyes…don't ask I'll tell you later…I SAID I'LL TELL YOU LATER KUZZEY SO LET ME FINISH THE STORY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!_

"Go for it Jack, only one more lap to go!" Kevin said.

Jack dashed past the finish line and beyond as he jumped over the playing field fence. The boy ran all the way to his farm, lifting his little sister Dani over his shoulder the boy yelled.

"WOOOHOOOO!!"

"Jack put me down ya idiot, ya ruining what missus Oakley did for ma hair" the little pig tailed girl wailed.

"Sorry bout that Dan, just guess ah got too excited, ah cant believe ah actually won the gold pin" Jack said with a grin, running his hands through his sweaty blonde hair.

"Then where's your pin?" Dani asked.

A blush crept across Jack's face before he ran off for the track again. Kevin rolled around in the grass, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically at his best friends idiocy.

_Yeah he could win the chess championships but when it came to common sense he was like…well I don't know whether there's a word that can describe how stupid he was at times. Anyway we were young and happy, a bunch of free birds in a town that was seemingly united. There was no racism based on colour or religion. Three years passed and I heard about all the attacks on coordinators began to appear on the news. My father had left, I never found out where or why but my mother immediately started dating and sleeping with other men. It was around this time when I found out a secret that Jack had…no Kira he wasn't a coordinator, not everyone has to mess with his or her genes to be strong, no he got his strength through sheer hard work. The secret was that his great grandfather was the one created the process of altering still born babies; basically he created the first coordinator._

"So what do ya think partner?" Jack asked.

Kevin paused for a moment to think before he answered "Its like you say we're all individuals, it doesn't matter who you call god or whether your were born naturally or are a coordinator, I wouldn't have cared if you were one, hell I don't see what all the fuss is about, I mean its like you say if you want to be strong and smart you've got to work hard"

"Even the weakest natural can surpass the ultimate coordinator, if they have heart!" Jack said with a smile.

_His smile always brought me hope, his words always made me strong and whenever I thought of giving up it was his example that help me go on. Blue Cosmos beat him, and he kept getting up._

The members of Blue Cosmos looked in shock as Jack slowly rose from the floor. Blood dripped from his mouth, his arms hung limply as they had been broken, his entire body shock and an insane look of determination crossed his eyes. Kevin struggled to free himself from the Blue cosmos members grip.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" He yelled at Murata.

"Its quite simple, your friend is the grandson of the man who created the coordinators, he must pay for the mans crimes" The Blue Cosmos leader said casually.

"You fool" Jack whispered. "I cant believe how sad ya truly are Azrael, mark ma words rich boy, one day someone will kill you and you'll burn in hell with every other person in history who ever tried to annihilate a race, Jews survived, Muslims survived, humanity itself survived every war its been through and its come out stronger, your dreams are no different from the Reich, they fell and so will you just like every other person with genocide in mind has failed, coordinators aren't ready to join the dodos yet and…neither…AM I!!" Jack roared as he broke off into a run.

He barged past the Blue cosmos members and ran at Azrael. Murata reached into his pocket and withdrew a gun. He fired one shot into Jack's chest, and though this knocked him off balance he still kept running. Again Azrael fired, hitting his shoulder and stomach. Jack lunged at Murata and opened his mouth wide. Kevin widened his eyes in pure shock as Jack leg were dragged across the floor by a struggling Jack, whose teeth were dug into Azrael's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGH GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!!" Azrael screamed.

Azrael shot Jack in the stomach, but he just bit down harder. Kevin looked at his friend in shock as again and again Murata shot him

_Even when they killed him it took a while to get Jack off of Azrael. I think he's left a scar, his last mark on Azrael. Anyway, they saw me and came up with a plan. I don't know the true story but my mother was a blue cosmos member, and shed no tears when I was taken to a lab. A doctor there was working with Blue cosmos. I never heard his name but I do know that he was working on something called the Extended project, some cloning experiments and of course a procedure he intended to perform on me. I struggled as hard as I could in that lab table, I even tried to fight the drugs but I fell unconscious, they took a moment to explain to me what it was they were going to do. Apparently Jacks eyes had the potential to unlock the seed factor. They surgically replaced my eyes with his and then began a painful brain washing process. I fought it for years but then something happened. Some one saved me, I was sent to Orb with a woman. I remember her quite a bit, light brown hair, quite skinny but she had a kind smile. She discussed something with Uzumi and that's when I caught just a glimpse of Cagalli. It was then that the woman dropped me off at the orphanage where things went normal from there, I'm no sure but I think that woman's name was Via…Via Hibiki._

* * *

"And that's mostly all I've got to say about it, Jack died and some unknown saviour got me out of that lab and gave me to that woman Via" Gekido explained to the extremely shocked Heliopolis crowd.

"Oh my god" Flay put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I don't believe this, they preach about how manipulating peoples genetics is wrong then they come up with something even worse, so your eyes aren't really yours?" Tolle asked.

"NO SHIT KOENIG!!" Gekido yelled.

The young man put a hand to his eyes; he hid his tears well from his friends. Kira stepped forward and placed a hand on Gekido's shoulder.

"Kevin"

"Don't you dare call me by that name Kira!" Gekido snapped, "I don't care who my parents are, where I was born, alls that matters is that I'm going to keep moving forward" he said with his eyes closed.

His eyes drifted towards the mirror.

_After I've achieved my dream, the first thing I'm going to do is tear these eyes out!_

* * *

On the ZAFT submarine the young pilots of the Le Creuscet team all reacted in their own little way. They all stood in the locker room, Yzak still in his flight suit pounded Nichol's locker.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!" He yelled after each kick.

Dearka and Athrun stayed professional and put their uniforms on, while Dearka did a good job of hiding his emotions Athrun was visibly crying. Miguel was the one who stayed silent, leaning against his locker with his eyes facing the ceiling.

"DAMN IT! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE HUH!!" Yzak yelled.

Athrun grinded his teeth together, grabbing Yzak he slammed the young man against the locker.

"Just go ahead and say what's on your mind Yzak it was my fault wasn't it?" Athrun asked, glaring at the one who had repeatedly questioned his orders and fighting abilities.

"Yzak, Athrun calm down, fighting each other isn't going to do any good" Dearka said, breaking the two apart.

"I know that, it's the legged ships fault and that Gekido Jaeger, everyone else might think he's a hero amongst the EA but I see him for the blue cosmos pawn that he really is" Yzak said.

"Right now we need to focus our anger on the legged ship" Dearka said and Yzak nodded his head in agreement.

The two friends left the locker room, leaving Miguel and Athrun alone. Athrun looked at Nichol's dented locker, he opened it and out came his uniform and bit of paper. The blue haired pilot knelt down and picked the papers up. Athrun widened his eyes as he saw the musical notes neatly written on the paper.

"Come on, you guys fell asleep through it, even I heard Miguel's snoring" Nichol had said.

"What, its not my fault I'm a fan of Japanese pop" Miguel said, holing his hands up in defence.

"Even with that Zips CD roaring in your ear you fell asleep" Athrun laughed.

Athrun grabbed Nichol's coat and slammed his hand against the locker.

"Nichol, no!" He cried "He died trying to save me, he was murdered by a man who claimed he wasn't like other soldiers…Kira, at this point I don't care if your on that ship, you had your chances to come to the plants with me but now its over, next battle I will destroy the Archangel" Athrun declared, before he walked out of the locker room.

Miguel looked down at the notes and the uniform. He remembered the day when Nichol had graduated, how excited he had been and how proud he was to be fighting for the Plants. Of how close he was to his parents, and of course how he was brutally murdered by Gekido. Miguel wondered many things, like were all the things he thought of Gekido wrong? Was he wrong to respect him? Wrong to think he had honour? Miguel slammed his fist into his own locker and cried out.

"NICHOL!!"

Elsewhere on the ship Akushi sat at a computer, looking over blue prints of two very familiar machines.

"Freedom and Justice, Nova, Providence and Dominance, such a name doesn't suit something like the Dominance, I think it deserves a name more suiting of the fool Patrick Zala's goals, Genocide, you and I will meet soon, my new machine!" Akushi talked to himself, eying the demonic Gundam that would soon be finished and ready for battle. 'But first the Archangel will be destroyed, or at least one life will be lost today, I can feel it!'

Next two Chapter Specials: Shattering seeds, Frames united

* * *

Next is a two chapter special, the Zaft pilots hit the Archangel with everything they've got, two friends will fight one another to the death while in space Canard and the remains of the Eighth fleet are attacked by Dagger Thanos and his True Storm and Black Storm units, a massive battle erupts which catches two Gundam pilots in the middle

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you want


	28. Shattering Seeds

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Here's the hopefully long awaited double chapter, hope you enjoy

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 27: Shattering Seeds

Yzak Joule and Athrun Zala were two completely different soldiers. Athrun fought for duty while Yzak fought for glory and medals, but right now they were similar in the fact that they were fighting not for the PLANTS but for revenge. As they flew towards the Archangel, Athrun had put his friendship with Kira aside and Yzak's hate of the Strike's pilot had only intensified. On the command deck of the submarine Akushi looked through the periscope, hoping to catch a view of the Archangel's last days.

On the Archangel the bridge crew had already began making preparations for combat.

"All hands level one battle stations!" Murrue declared.

"Ready the Gottfrieds, loud the missile bays with corinthos, all hands brace yourselves for missile impact" Natarle noted as the Creuscet pilots began bombarding the ship with missiles.

"Loading Skgrasper unit one onto catapult 1, equipping with the Agni cannon, awaiting the Strike" Miriallia explained.

Gekido felt the missiles slam into the ship, and knew that ZAFT's doubled effort was his fault.

Maybe if I hadn't killed their friend Kira could have gotten us out of this...ah shit why am I asking questions? Don't regret just move forward!

Gekido got up off the floor and walked to the door.

"So that's it, you're going out to face them?" Gekido turned around to see Kira waiting.

"You know me enough to know that I'm not going to take this sitting down, I wont ever rely on the seed again, I'll use my own strength" Gekido explained, looking at his hand as he spoke.

"Gekido we both know that your real strength, your true strength came from the Purpose, for you it wasn't just a machine but like a part of your body, for you the Gundam was your Purpose" Kira explained.

"My Purpose is to kill any coordinator in my way, including you, but there is no Purpose but that in which we make for ourselves, which is why I choose to go out there, draw those guys away or get killed in the process, maybe if I'm dead they'll feel relaxed enough for the Archangel to gain an advantage" Gekido explained.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Kira asked.

"No, but the least I can do is give them hell before I go, I admit if I had the Purpose I'd be doing twice the amount of damage I'd do in any other mobile suit, Kira listen, once you get to central those rich ass military leaders will probably try manipulating you into becoming their own little coordinator hunting weapon, just promise me you'll stay pure and don't let anyone order you around, choose your own purpose and remain free" Gekido extended his hand and Kira looked at it for a moment.

The young coordinator smiled as he moved his hand to shake Gekido's. Perhaps the first time the two would share a true moment of friendship…and it had to be ruined. Kira grabbed Gekido's wrist and slammed his fist into the natural's stomach. Then Kira smacked him round the back of the head, letting him fall to the floor with a smack. Flay looked in shock at Gekido's unconscious form and then looked to Kira. Remarkably Kira still had a smile on his face, though he hid a small tear.

"Thank you Gekido, I don't know what I'd be if not for you, if you were conscious you'd probably say go to hell but I want you to know that…I enjoyed fighting by your side, as a human being and a friend" The young man said, patting the blue haro bouncing on Gekido's back.

"GEKI DOWN GEKI DOWN GEKI DOWN!!" it screamed.

"Kira!" Flay said before he could walk away.

"Its ok Flay, I'll come back I promise, with the state Gekido's in he wont last long anyway, and I'm more familiar with the Strike's systems" Kira said as he began walking away.

"Kira I…"

"We'll talk when I get back ok" Kira said with a smile as he ran to the locker room.

_Oh man I just got knocked out by a sexuality challenged hippie…Canard will never let me live this down!_

As the hatch opened a determined expression ran across Kira's face. He slid his face plate down and positioned the Strike on the catapult.

"Kira!" Athrun said.

"Athrun!" Kira whispered.

"FIRE!!" Natarle yelled.

The Gottfrieds fired and the pilots separated. While the Duel and Aegis concentrated on the Strike the Buster and Miguel fired upon the Archangel. Mu fired at Miguel with the Scylla. The magic bullet of Dusk flew his GINN backwards, firing at the Zero corps survivor. Duel yelled as he fired his rail gun and missiles, Kira quickly flew up, dodging the rail gunshot and blocking the missiles with his shield. He fired his beam rifle, nearly hitting Yzak's head before he leant back in time. The Archangel fired its Gottfrieds and helldarts, hitting the Buster's sides. Dearka jumped off his Goohn and linked his cannons together, firing a shot that shook the legged ship.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE'S THAT BASTARD GEKIDO!!" Miguel yelled as he fired at Mu.

"HE REGRETS WHAT HE DID BUT HE SHOULDN'T! WE'RE SOLDIERS AND IF WE DON'T STRIKE FIRST WE'LL DIE OURSELVES!!" The Hawk yelled, barrel rolling to avoid machine gun fire.

Athrun fired his beam rifle at the Strike, who only blocked them with its shield before returning fire.

"Kira! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!!" Athrun yelled, flying directly at the Strike and his friend.

"Gekido…IS MY FRIEND!!" Kira roared before jumping at the Aegis.

The two ignited their beam sabres and clashed together, yelling as they separated. Kira landed on the Archangel and fired at the Duel, hitting its shoulder and taking out its missile launcher. Yzak grinded his teeth together as he aimed and fired his rifle. Kira again flew upwards, deflecting a shot from Athrun with his beam sabre.

"THIS IS FOR NICHOL!!" Miguel yelled as he jumped off his Goohn and dive bombed towards the Archangel, drawing his sword.

He landed on the left Gottfried and stabbed his sword directly into the large cannon. As he jumped off it the cannon exploded, shaking the ship and the crew. The Buster fired its beam rifle and cannon and launched its missiles bombarding the ship. Flay put her hands together as she watched the battle from the view screen. Her eyes turned to an unconscious Gekido.

'I hope you're grateful for this Gekido, because Kira's doing this for you' Flay thought.

Mu fired the Skygraspers missiles, hitting the Duel on the back. Kira took this as his chance to strike, flying at the Duel. He sliced off its legs then punched it off its Goohn. As Yzak fell towards the ocean he fired his rail gun, hoping to get a lucky hit on the Strike.

Miguel frantically slashed at the hull of the Archangel while the Buster drew Mu's attention. Kira had taken Yzak's Goohn and was now engaged in a one on one duel with his former friend Athrun. The two of them fired at one another, always missing just by a few inches. Both fighting without any form of restraint, without any consideration that this was their old friend.

"FIRE!!" Natarle yelled and the remaining Gottfried fired a shot that took off Miguel's GINNs arm.

The magic bullet of dusk jumped up, landing on his Goohn Miguel fired the missiles, bombarding the Archangel with everything he had left.

"Gekido…YOU COWARD!!" Miguel yelled.

Mu flew at the Buster and the orange GINN and fired the Agni cannon. It blew off the Buster legs and sent it falling towards the ground. Miguel widened his eyes as the beam approached him. With a mixture of precise timing and luck itself Miguel flew just a few metres to the left and the white and red beam of the Agni cannon blew apart the top right corner of the GINN. Clearly damaged and beyond doing anything in order to help Miguel flew, dodging Hell darts and linear gunshots as he flew. Dearka grinded his teeth together, he had ran out of energy and he had a Gottfried pointed straight at his Gundam. With a heavy heart he opened the hatch and put his hands up.

The fight between the two former friends took them onto other islands. Black clouds gathered in the sky and the sound of thunder echoed across the battlefield. Echoing through the radio channels were the yells of these two friends. Gekido stirred as he awoke and immediately darted out of the room. At the same time Tolle saw Kira's difficulty with the Aegis and ran to the elevator. Gekido was inches within reaching the elevator before he felt a twitching feeling in his eye.

_Kill all coordinators…no, Kira will be fine, believe in him!_

Gekido stopped and leant his forehead against the wall. He clicked a button on the screen closest too him and saw that the cameras weren't in appropriate positions to see the battle.

A green seed span and shattered and Athrun's already amazing fighting abilities increased as he ignited all four of the Aegis's beam sabres and sliced off the Strike's shield arm.

"Kira!" Tolle called over the radio.

Kira in shock turned his head to the Skygrasper approaching the battle.

"Tolle, no don't come here" Kira said.

But his friend fired at the Aegis anyway. Athrun easily dodged the missile and, not wanting to waste energy on an easy opponent instead threw the Aegis's shield. Kira gasped in utter shock as he watched the shield spin around and crash into the jets cockpit. Images and memories flashed through Kira's heads. Of the numerous times he was with Tolle, the laughs they shared, the time when Tolle defended Kira from the EA troops as well as how he bravely volunteered to be a Skygrasper pilot. Like Gekido with Akushi Kira forgot his past with Athrun. The seed span and shattered and the battle intensified.

"ATHRUN!!" Kira yelled.

"KIRA!!" Athrun yelled back as they clashed.

They poured all their killing intent onto their slashes. The battle moved so fast, with a slash they would take off one another's leg. Kira stabbed the Aegis's head, taking it off its body while the Aegis slashed the Strike's chest. Air rushed through Kira's cracked faceplate. Athrun changed the Aegis to its mobile armour form and flew at the Strike, catching it in the Aegis's grasp. The blue haired ZAFT ace pulled the trigger on the Aegis's Scylla. But the Aegis's red shade was replaced by a dull grey and the alarms indicated the suit was out of energy. Athrun didn't even think when he typed in the numbers to unlock the Gundam's last resort. He opened the Aegis's hatch and flew out with the rockets on his pack.

A brilliant explosion engulfed the area of the battle and the Archangel itself shook. Without hesitation Gekido ran to the bridge. He stared in shock at the smoke rising from the island where Kira had last been seen. Then his eyes turned to Miriallia's station.

"Tolle…Tolle…Kira are either of you there…oh god, please no!" The girl cried hysterically.

Gekido looked at the screen from the elevator and actually gasped. The signals for both the Strike and the Skygrasper 2 were lost. His body shook as many possibilities ran through his head. Then he heard the words from Natarle's mouth.

"Captain, we must continue on we still have ZAFT submarines pursuing us, right now we must declare both Kira Yamato and Tolle Koenig MIA"

_Kira!_

Next Chapter 28: Frames United

* * *


	29. Frames United

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 28: Frames United

They were waiting, not to ambush but to outright attack them as they tried to retreat. Canard had never really fought battles as big as the ones he fought when with the Archangel and eighth fleet. Despite the hardship he had found friends in the most likely and unlikely of people. Gekido was angry at the best of times, but he always inspired people to be individuals and as good as they can be. Kira was the brother who Canard never had and the success that he never got to be, at first Canard hated him, hated being a failure but thanks to Gekido's attitude Canard managed to see himself and Kira as individuals, not the products of some scientists quest for improvement. Canard thought of Kira as a brother, and he was eager to meet with him, to tell him everything about Hibiki's experiments and especially about their mother.

"Hey Canard are you ok?" Hayato, a rather short and chubby black haired boy asked him.

"I'm fine" Canard said, running a hand through his long hair.

Most of the eighth fleet pilots now wore more casual clothing, which meant the usual black jacket and gloves for Canard, a black jacket and jeans for Hayato and for Sarah a pair of jeans and a green tank top. They all watched out of the shielded window of the Earth forces moon base, gazing at where they knew the True Storm and Black Storm units were.

"A whole army of mobile suits ready to attack, I don't understand how naturals would join ZAFT" Hayato said.

"They don't follow ZAFT, they follow Dagger Thanos, it's said that the man is a coordinator however he wasn't modified, in fact people say he was a skinny little weakling but through training and studying he became quite a strong and smart military genius, at the academy he apparently excelled in sniper and close quarters combat, he has no prejudice views of Naturals and recruits coordinator and natural alike onto his two squads, his black storm unit has become his own private army they say" Canard explained.

"I hear he's also quite handsome" Sarah added with a giggle.

Hayato and Canard shook their heads at Sarah's relaxed attitude. Then again someone had to be optimistic, after all the entire base was on edge.

"Most of those ships out there are Nazca class ships filled with simple GINN's and fresh pilots, we've got enough fire power here to take on two black storm units" Canard said.

"That's easy for you to say Canard, I've got a girl friend waiting back home and I'm not gonna get myself killed on some suicide run against the True storm unit" Hayato said, looking at a picture he often carried of his girl friend and a few of his friends on Earth.

"He's waiting out there, still in his mobile suit, staring at the base I just know it" Canard growled.

Captain Hoffman spoke out on the intercom.

"All remaining forces of the eighth fleet please report to the hanger in your flight gear" he said.

Hayato looked at the speaker in shock while Canard slammed his fist into the wall beside him.

"So instead of waiting them out they're sending what's left to die, bastards of the Atlantic federation" Canard growled. 'Gekido, what would you say to that pompous commander if you were here?'

Hayato dropped his head in disappointment. There was a bitter silence throughout the base as the mobile armour pilots of the eighth fleet put on their yellow flight suits and walked through the corridors of the base. They formed up into two lines, Canard at the front, facing captain Hoffman who was also in space gear.

"Our mission is to draw away the ZAFT force drifting towards the lunar base, central believes that they are units that will be used for this rumoured operation spit break" Hoffman explained.

"We all know that's a load of bull shit" Canard said out load.

Hoffman nodded his head "But if there's a chance we can get through and kill Thanos, then there's a chance that they will all retreat and we will have won this battle"

Canard lowered his head, having doubts that such a plan would work. Then again he was here to make it work. The pilots climbed into their units, Hayato took one final look at the picture he carried before clipping it onto his controls. Canard slit his faceplate down and began walking the Hyperion out of the hanger.

"Canard, the rest of the lunar base forces will launch 30 minutes after we have, that might be too late so I am counting on you to protect our ships and mobile armour" Captain Hoffman said through the radio.

"I'll do my best" Canard said.

Dagger opened his eyes and said a few simple words, "They're here!"

With those words the fleet opened fire. Canard immediately activated the Hyperion's umbrella shield, blocking the shots from Dagger's ship. But he could only protect the ships flying behind him; the other shots from the ZAFT ships hit the surface of the Lunar Base. GINNS and most surprisingly of all green colour mobile armours were launched from the enemy ships. One of the EA pilots targeted the approaching enemies, but widened his eyes in utter terror as Jessica's GINN appeared in front of it. Jessica smiled as she sliced the mobile armour in half.

"EUGENE!!" Sarah yelled.

"CANARD THEY'VE GOTTEN PAST YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Hayato yelled as he and the rest of the MA's carried out manoeuvres to dodge the incoming fire.

"WAIT STAY IN FORMATION YOUR LETTING THEM THROUGH!!" Canard yelled.

GINN's and MA's began flying past Canard, shooting at the EA MA's. Canard roared as he turned the Gundam around and fired its assault rifle. Five GINNS were town apart by the beams that the machine gun shot out. Hoffman ordered his men to fire, hitting only one MA with missiles and Gatling guns.

"These natural pilots are better then we'd thought they'd be" One EA pilot said as he shot at one GINN, blowing off its arm.

The Hyperion ignited its beam dagger and slashed one GINN in half before blowing a MA apart with its CIWs. Cairo fired his shoulder cannons, knocking the Hyperion off balance. Marcus then flew in and sliced two MA's in half. He and Jessica began flying towards Hoffman's ship, which was protected by two more Drake class vessels.

"Can you hear them praying over the radio Marcus darling, its so cute when they make peace before they die" Jessica giggled.

"Death comes to us all, those who run from it are only fooling themselves" Marcus said emotionlessly as he fired his machine gun at one of the drake class ships.

Lucas fired his bazooka at Canard, who merely dodged the shots before returning fire with his cannons. He then drew his beam daggers and flew at Lucas, cutting down two CGUE's that got in his way. Canard slashed at Luke, who flew back and fired a shot from his bazooka, knocking Canard away. Dagger aimed his sniper rifle, tracing the scope directly along Hayato's flight path. He fired one shot but didn't hit Hayato, a deliberate warning shot.

"SHIT!" Hayato yelled as he desperately flew around, hoping to fly out of the scopes sight.

Dagger fired one more shot, this time clipping the MA's left side.

"HAYATO!!" Sarah yelled, flying at Dagger's GINN.

She dodged a beam from one of the black Nasca class ships, and then fired two missiles at Dagger. The commander flew upwards, dodging the two missiles before he drew his beam sword. Canard blew apart a GINN with his machine gun and looked towards Sarah and Hayato's position. His eyes widened as Dagger raised his beam blade. The crimson bean slashed straight through Sarah's MA.

'Gekido, did I live up to your code' those were her last thoughts before the girl was melted by Thanos's blade.

"SARAH!!" Hayato screamed.

"YOU BASTARD THANOS!!" Canard roared.

The seed spun and shattered and Canard threw away his submachine gun. He ignited his Armure Lumiere beam sabres and roared as he flew at the commander. Canard swung and barely hit the black GINN, only burning half its left shoulder. Dagger raised his blade and blocked another swing. He flew backwards, strafing from left to right in order to dodge multiple shots from the Hyperion's cannons. Dagger pulled a beam knife out of his GINN's waist and threw it at the Gundam. Immediately activating his barrier Canard easily blocked the shot and went back to shooting at Thanos, blowing up one Nasca class ship.

The other members of the True Storm unit were decimating the Earth forces even with the little amount of reinforcements that had been sent from the lunar base. Marcus sliced another Mobile armour in half while Michelle shot two more with her rifle. Jessica smiled as she flew past the other mobile armours and directly towards Hoffman's ship. Cairo and Luke concentrated their fire on Hoffman's ship.

"SHE WAS EIGHTEEN! EIGHTEEN!!" Canard yelled.

"We make the choice to fight Pars, she made hers and I made mine!" Dagger said.

Thanos swung his sword and clashed it against Canard's beam sabres. With a few clicks on his keyboard Dagger intensified the energy being poured into his beam sword. With one slash he sent the Hyperion flying backwards. Dagger put away his sword and flew at the Gundam, delivering a crushing kick to its chest. He then motioned his hand to the a GINN flying past. The GINN threw its bazooka to Thanos who then began bombarding the Hyperion with missiles. Canard aimed and fired his cannons. Despite the seed increasing his own abilities, Thanos possessed better reaction times and his modified GINN had more speed than any that Canard had fought before. The young coordinator looked at his metre and saw that his energy was falling dangerously low, even with activating his umbrella shield at certain points before being hit he still lost energy faster than others considering his Hyperion's primary weapons fired beams.

"Captain, we're receiving too much damage, our weapons have already been destroyed" One of the crewmen of Hoffman's ship said.

"Damn it…everyone get to the escape pods" Hoffman ordered with a heavy heart.

Jessica pointed her rifle at the escape pods, licking her lips at the thought of the naturals deaths. Thanos fired one more shot at the Hyperion, blowing apart its cannons. The Commander then threw the bazooka away and drew the beam sword. He flew straight at the Hyperion's back, slicing off its arm, then turning around and slicing off its head. Canard grinded his teeth together as he awaited the final blow. Thanos's alarm blared and he flew the GINN backwards as numerous beam bullets flew between him and Canard. Thanos looked towards where the gunfire originated from and a smile crossed his face. Floating in front of him was the Gundam of Gai Marakumo, the Blue Frame. Jessica brushed her finger around the trigger, but before she could fire.

"Leave them ALONE!!"

Jessica turned her head and gasped as a Gundam resembling the Blue Frame but Red and without the heavier armour flew at her. It drew its magnificent katana the Gerbera straight. With one slash the Red Frame took off the GINN's arm.

"Gai Marakumo, Lowe Guele, pilots of the Red and Blue Frame…everyone retreat I want to fight them alone!" Thanos said.

Without hesitation the pilots of the True and Black Storm units began their retreat. Lowe blinked in surprise.

"Did we win already?" Lowe asked.

The Answer was given as Thanos ignited his beam sword.

"Canard, fly to my ship you'll be safe there" Gai said.

"Sure thing, fuck the Earth Alliance I aint fighting for them after the lives they've thrown away" Canard said as he flew the Hyperion to Gai's ship.

He looked at his side view screen and saw Hayato's MA flying towards the Rehome. Canard guessed that Hayato wanted no part of the war as well now. The two frames and Thanos stared one another down.

"Man look at that beam sword, what I wouldn't give to check out that generator" Lowe said with a smile.

Thanos was the first to move, flying straight towards the two Gundam's. Gai fired his gatling gun before throwing his sword. The Blue Frame's mouth plate slid down as it began flying towards the black and red GINN. Armour Schneider knives slid out of the frames feet as it kicked at the GINN. The GINN flew backwards, blocking the Blue Frame's sword as it flew into its hand. Lowe flew forwards, swinging his sword down. But the GINN flew downwards, its shoulder suffering a small scratch. Dagger then flew upwards, kicking the red Frame across the face. An Armour Schneider knife then slid out of the GINN's right foot and Thanos stabbed it into the Blue Frame's shoulder. The two Astray pilots flew back, astonished by Thanos's skill. Lowe sheathed his sword and drew the Astray's beam rifle. Thanos had the same idea as he flew upwards, taking a destroyed GINN's rifle. He switched off the sword and flew at the Red Frame, pelting it with bullets. Gai aimed his gatling gun and fired at the ZAFT commander. The stream of bullets brushed past the GINN's legs. A smile crossed Thanos's face as he returned fire, hitting the Blue Frames shoulders. Lowe fired his rifle but Thanos flew left and right to avoid them. He threw away the rifle and flew straight at the Red Frame with his sword. Lowe brought his shield up and blocked the attack; he then drew one of the Red Frame's bean sabres and slashed at the GINN. Thanos flew backwards and kicked the Red Frame across the head again. Gai then flew in and swung his blade, slashing it with Thanos's. Lowe threw his shield away and drew both sabres. He clashed them with Thanos's sword and grinded his teeth together as he pushed on the controls. Thanos, who sliced the Red Frame's hands off, won the deadlock. Gai moved in and swung his sword downwards. This time Thanos reacted just a few seconds too late as the sword sliced off his sword arm.

"Lowe, we're leaving now!" Gai said and the Junk Guild member nodded his head.

As the two Astrays flew back to their ships a smile crossed Thanos's face as he allowed them to flee.

'The Frames, impressive mobile suits, I wonder how much skill the Gold Frame pilot possesses, no they aren't the ones I truly want to face…Gekido Jaeger and Kira Yamato you'd both better survive to see space' Thanos thought as he began his flight back to his ships.

Next Chapter 29: The tragedy that is war

_Kira…fuck MIA I'll find their bodies and swim them back to Orb if I have to, don't just presume something and then leave them to die_

* * *

Well What does everyone think of the chapters?

Next chapter will have more drama , some of Gekido's usual defiant antics and of course a fist fight between the two rivals

Hope everyone enjoyed the special


	30. The tragedy that is war

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 29: The Tragedy that is war

They had lost friends, comrades and lovers. Each individual from Heliopolis as well as most of the crew felt their own feelings in response to the apparent deaths of Kira and Tolle. Word began spreading of the two boys status rather quickly. Without hesitation Murrue contacted Orb for help in finding them. She didn't even listen to Natarle's protests.

_Hell I think everyone ignored her when they guided Miriallia out of the room, it seems Sai was the first in the room to grow a pair._

For the moment they tried to remain hopeful that their friends were alive. However there were some that remained less sceptical. Flay learned of Kira's status from Kuzzey.

_The bastard had a great way of putting it "He's MIA…it's a military term for missing in action, it means he's probably dead" IDIOT!!_

While Kuzzey walked into the cafeteria Flay stayed where she stood. Her eyes were wide in utter shock as she fought back tears.

'No its impossible, Kira was the best out there, there's no way he could be dead' Flay thought as her body shook. "No…he cant be, I never got to…" Flay muttered before she ran for her room.

Gekido ran through the corridors of the ship, chased by Mu and Murrue. He ran towards the Skygrasper jet and immediately jumped into the seat.

"GEKIDO STOP THIS NOW I'M ORDERING YOU!!" Murrue screamed.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!!!" Gekido yelled as he flew the jet out of the catapult.

"Gekido come back here this instant, your stealing Earth Alliance property, disobeying orders and breaking rank, these alone can earn you the death penalty" Natarle said, her face appearing on the boys screen.

"Fuck MIA I'm going to find their bodies and confirm whether or not they're dead, they could still be alive and seriously injured and we're just standing back letting Orb do the work, I don't know whether to call us freeloaders or pure traitors"

"I don't like it anymore than you do Gekido but this is military law" Natarle said, her expression remaining neutral.

Gekido looked at the woman and grinded his teeth together. For a brief second Natarle thought she had gotten through to him. She was hoping too much!

"FUCK MILITARY LAW!!" Gekido roared out, so loud and aggressively (if it's even possible for him to get more aggressive) that Natarle almost fell off her seat.

"Fuck authority, fuck whatever pompous and no experience military judge is gonna say when I don't follow orders, my friends are out there and at the very least I'm gonna make sure they don't die alone…if they do die and I run out of fuel, I'll swim their bodies back to Orb and then face my punishment like a man in Alaska…I CHOOSE TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT MY WAY!!!" Gekido yelled out before switching off the radio.

The young man continued to fly and a small smile crossed his face.

"_I choose to do what's right my way" that's what you always said Jack. Yelling at Natarle's made me feel good, but right now I've got to get to work and find my friends…Kira and Tolle my friends…god I've gotten soft!_

* * *

"I don't believe it" Yzak said in utter shock.

After the explosive battle between the Aegis and the Strike, ZAFT like the Archangel assumed the worst and declared Athrun missing in action.

"They cant be dead…they don't give us these red coats for nothing you know" Yzak said.

"That red coat also means that you should be able to think clearly and coolly in these kind of situations" The sub captain said. "Word has already been sent to Orb, if they find anything then they'll report to us"

Yzak dropped his aggressive stance and nodded.

"We've confirmed a signal for Miguel's machine, but he isn't responding to our radio transmissions" The subs communications officer said.

Yzak shook his head, knowing what Miguel must have been up to.

* * *

Gekido was flying low, just a few feet from the trees as he searched one of the many islands that unit two could have crashed in. He checked both the jets computer and used his own eyes to search for any sign of the Strike or the Skygrasper. Images flashed through the young man's head from when he first met Tolle and Kira.

"_**Hey Tachi what's with the guy with the perma frown who is he?" Tolle asked.**_

"_**He's my adoptive brother Gekido, I told you guys about him remember?" Tachi asked.**_

Tachi had told Gekido about some of his friends before they had met. Though Gekido always pretended to never pay attention he was glad that his adoptive brother and sister had found friends like Tolle, care free yet always willing to stand up for their friends.

"_**What the hell, Kira was piloting that thing a second ago, you must be out of your mind he isn't your enemy" Tolle said.**_

And of course friends like Kira.

"_**Kira Yamato, you must be Tachi's brother its good to meet you" Kira said politely.**_

"_**Not really and I'm not his brother" Gekido replied coldly leaving a shock struck Kira as he returned to the Purpose's cockpit.**_

He was gentle and even after becoming a soldier he kept his innocence, yet he did what was needed when it was needed.

"_**I'm sorry Gekido, your right I cant just stand back and let this ship be destroyed its filled with my friends, civilians as well as people I respect like La Flaga and miss Murrue, if at all possible I want to get a fresh start and become your wingman just until we get out of this situation" the coordinator explained.**_

And how even when he had fought for so long when he failed it still took it harder than anyone else.

"_**I'm sorry!" He heard Kira blurt out.**_

_**Flay laid her hand on Kira's shoulder while Gekido turned his head and saw that Kira was crying.**_

"_**I could have gone faster, I could have done something to help" Kira trembled.**_

Gekido grinded his teeth together as he shook his head. He looked and found a piece of Unit two. Without hesitation he flew lower and saw the oily and bloody remains of the Skygrasper jet wedged in between two rocks. He landed his own jet and climbed out of the cockpit. Gekido braced himself as he reached the fallen jet. He widened his eyes in total shock.

"DAMN IT!!" He yelled, kicking at Tolle's body. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OUT!!!"

Tolle wasn't just dead but most of his body had been crushed by the Aegis's shield. Gekido then kneeled down beside the body and patted it on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Tolle Koenig!" He whispered.

* * *

Orb had quite a fast response to the Archangel's plea for a search party. It included several medics, Kisaka and Cagalli as well as the pilots William and Koshiro. They found the remains of the Aegis scattered across the beach while divers searched underwater. Cagalli without hesitation immediately ran towards the charred remains of the Strike. She peered inside the cockpit and found nothing, not even a corpse.

"Now…either he was completely disintegrated right down to the cells in his body or…oh god!" Koshiro said pausing in horror.

"What?" William asked.

"He's…a god moder!"

"Koshiro, try to show some respect and remember what happened the last time you pissed Cagalli off" William said.

"Hell hath no fury like Cagalli angry…well at least I'd die a happy man" Koshiro smirked, looking to the Strike cockpit and admiring Cagalli's…

"Koshiro!" William said sharply, clicking his fingers in front of his best friends face.

"Oh sorry…I was lost in a beautiful sight…anyway lets keep searching"

"I would have figured you'd learn your lesson after the slap Cagalli gave you…you know she's been angry at you since those Seiran's offered you the Orb Defender"

"You mean the Purpose…I like pushing my limits Will but I wont take a unit that already belongs to someone"

"LADY CAGALLI WE FOUND SOMETHING!!" One of the medics yelled.

"Kira!" Cagalli said, rushing towards the beach shore.

She expected to see Kira, she expected everything to be fine and for things to go back to the way they were and should have been. But like Natarle she expected too much, and was surprised by who she saw. He laid helplessly on the beach, his arm broken and tears running down his face, some parts of his red suit torn.

"Athrun!" Cagalli whispered, remembering the name of the Aegis pilot she had met face to face not so long ago.

As Cagalli was speechless it was Kisaka who took charge of the situation.

"This man needs medical attention!" Kisaka said firmly as a leading soldier would.

The medics bought out a stretcher and took Athrun to the speedboat they used to travel from their ship to the beach. Cagalli took her own boat to follow them back, intending to question Athrun on just what had happened.

* * *

Gekido picked up Tolle's crushed body and began walking towards his jet, ignoring the flies and resisting the urge to vomit. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He gently laid Tolle down on the floor and turned his body back with a stern expression. Gekido began walking forward as a green suited figure walked out of the woods. He removed his helmet, revealing the face of Miguel Aiman. Both pilots glared at one another as they slowly walked towards one another.

"You killed Nichol!"

"Your friend killed Tolle!" Gekido said back, throwing off his blue jacket.

There was a moment of silence before both men yelled at one another and rushed forward. They both punch one another across the cheek, so hard that both of them stumbled back. Miguel tried to grab Gekido from behind, but ended up with an elbow smashing into his nose. Gekido then punched at Miguel, who ducked and punched the natural in the stomach. Both pilots and rivals didn't dare pull their punches as they slammed their fists together, then they punched one another straight in the nose.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Archangel many still grieved over the status of Tolle and Kira. However there were some that maintained a professional or at least emotionless demeanour. Natarle walked up to Sai, holding two boxes.

"Crewmen Argyle, it is standard procedure for crewmen listed as MIA to have their things collected for the coroner, gather Koenig's and Yamato's things" She ordered.

Sai looked at the boxes in shock as was about to agree to the order until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kai shaking his head at Natarle.

"Sai, why don't you go and get Miriallia, she needs to eat and she can't stay in the dark" Kai said and Sai nodded his head.

While Sai walked off, Kai turned his attention Natarle.

"I will collect their things" he said firmly.

"Watch your tone Kai" Natarle said with a frown.

"Despite the fact that you're a combat soldier and I'm a chef, you and I still share the same rank and since we are of the same rank I have the right to say that sending the people who those boys knew to collect their things is foolish, it leads them to believe that they're already dead…I think at this point having a coffin ready is a little premature when they are missing, I'll collect their things but we will not give them to the coroner until Gekido has confirmed that Kira and Tolle are indeed dead"

"Like you said I am a combat commander so I more than you have the right to decide what is done, considering the captain is unable to make that decision" Natarle said.

"You also don't know those kids, never once have you actually taken the time to talk to them…I have, I know for a fact that these kids need one another to get through this time of grief so that they can be at one hundred percent during battle…I am also in a better position because I hold seniority, I fought at the Endymion crater as a ship gunner Natarle, that was the worst battle of this war next to the Junius seven event where Thanos wiped out nearly the whole fleet, I've seen what death and grief can do to soldiers first hand, I've seen grown men reduced to crying heaps because they lost a lover or a family member…I've lost family and lovers, so I above you have the right to say what these kids need and they don't need you ordering them around" Kai explained, his voice firm and serious, a tone he had never used even when in the kitchen.

He gave the shocked Natarle a salute before taking the boxes off her and walking off down the corridor. Natarle thought about what Kai had said, and he was right. She always thought that military laws were put in place for the bigger picture, but she learned that that wasn't the case, at least with some laws.

Kai walked through the corridors of the ship, looking at the two boxes in his hands.

'I don't know why, but some part of me still has faith that at least one of them survived, hurry up and find some evidence Gekido' Kai thought as he reached Kira's room.

He opened the door and much to his shock saw Flay lying on the bed with her head in the pillows. She looked over her shoulder and got off the bed, wiping her eyes with a sniff.

"Oh Mr Kai, I'm sorry" she said hesitantly.

"No I'm the one who should apologise" Kai said, raising his hand to cut the girl off. The former gunner hesitated for a moment before he spoke, "Miss Alster…I mean Flay, this isn't the kind of thing you should be enduring alone, so why don't I take you to your friends"

Flay wiped her eyes as she spoke "My friends…what friends? They probably don't even like me after what I've done, especially Sai" She said.

"How about you vent to me before you make a decision?" Kai asked, taking a seat beside Flay.

She looked at the man for a moment before she began talking, "Originally I slept with Kira for revenge" she admitted as Kai widened his eyes, "I wanted him to fight and hopefully die…but eventually, I started realising who was in front of me, I started realising that…"

"Kira was a keeper?" Kai asked and Flay stifled a laugh at the comment.

"He certainly was, not only was he kind and gentle but he always aimed to protect the people he cared for, I started to realise that that was the only thing that kept him here, that's why I fell in love with him" Flay said, closing her eyes and smiling as she thought of the moments she shared with Kira.

* * *

On the islands surrounding the area of Orb a search continued, while two young men grieved with their fists. There were no tears in Miguel's or Gekido's eyes as they smacked one another across the beach. Miguel landed a fierce punch to Gekido's ribs, and Gekido countered with a powerful sweep kick to Miguel's face. Gekido jumped back to avoid Miguel's punch, and elbowed him on the shoulder. The ZAFT ace elbowed Gekido in the jaw, and then grabbed his hair, landing a fierce knee to his chest and head. Gekido punched Miguel so hard that the coordinator stumbled away, holding a few strands of Gekido's hair. He jumped forward, but Miguel kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Gekido jumped onto his feet, punching Miguel's left side and then kneeing the right. They slammed their fists together, and reeled back from the pain.

* * *

Athrun awoke to find unexpected scenery, or at least one he wasn't familiar with. The room was clearly not from a ZAFT boat. He looked around, noticing his uniform on the table, and his broken arm tied in a cast. Then his eyes crossed over to Cagalli, leaning against the wall with a gun in her hand and tear stains on her face.

"Don't try to move around too much, your on an Orb ship, we found you on the coast of one of the small islands" Cagalli explained, getting off the wall and taking a few steps forward.

"What's an Orb ship doing all the way out here, or am I in the hands of the Earth forces?" Athrun asked with a confident smile.

Cagalli ignored Athrun's cockiness and instead asked the question on her mind "Were you the one who destroyed the Strike?" her voice was stern and without emotion.

Athrun's expression darkened as he emotionally responded "Yes, I was the one"

"What about the pilot, did he manage to eject, or somehow escape the explosion…we couldn't find Kira anywhere…say something!" Cagalli snapped.

"He's dead, I killed him" Athrun said and Cagalli widened her eyes in shock. "I trapped the Strike with my Aegis and blew it up" He explained, and Cagalli grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I had no other choice, it was the only way to destroy the Strike…I don't see how he could've survived"

Cagalli pressed the gun against Athrun's forehead and burst into tears. She threw him back onto the bed and slammed her fist into the wall.

"Damn it!" she cried.

As Cagalli continued to cry, Athrun slowly raised his head.

"But why am I still alive?" He asked, more himself than anyone else.

Cagalli turned her head, pointing the gun at Athrun.

"Is it because I got out in time, or because your destined to kill me?" He wondered, turning his eyes to Cagalli.

"Kira didn't exactly know what he was doing, he took too many risks and he always cried…but he was kind, he was a nice guy" Cagalli explained.

"Yeah…it sounds like Kira didn't change a bit" Athrun said.

Cagalli widened her eyes in shock, lowering the gun, "You knew Kira?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've been friends ever since the days when we were kids…he was always kind, and he was smart yet he never thought things through, we were the best of friends" Athrun explained.

"That doesn't make sense, if you and he were such good friends then why did you have to kill him?" Cagalli asked, grabbing Athrun by his shirt collar.

"I…I don't know" Athrun said, tears welling up in his eyes "I have no idea why either okay, we separated as friends and then when we next met we were enemies…I begged him to come with us, over and over…BECAUSE HE WAS A COORDINATOR CANT YOU SEE HE WAS ONE OF US!! IT WASN'T RIGHT FOR HIM TO BE WITH THE EARTH FORCES!! Athrun yelled. "But every time we talked he wouldn't listen, he fought with us and killed friends of mine…and that bastard Gekido Jaeger, he killed Nichol, he sliced his Blitz apart and then crushed him in cold blood"

Cagalli widened her eyes at what Athrun just said, "Wait, Gekido killed someone, what are you saying?" she asked.

"Gekido tore the Blitz open and crushed Nichol and he enjoyed it that bastard"

"And that's why you killed Kira…your friend"

"I wanted Gekido dead and Kira was in the way, he wasn't on my side anymore I had no choice but to kill him"

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Cagalli yelled, grabbing Athrun's collar. "How could you do something so terrible?"

"Gekido killed Nichol, he was fifteen and loved the piano, he was only trying to protect the plants and he was murdered"

"Kira only wanted to protect the people close to him as well…but he was killed…and worst of all at the hands of his best friend of all people" Cagalli said.

Tears ran down Cagalli's face and Athrun's as well as they both cried for their lost friends.

"Someone's killed for killing another, then that guy is killed for killing him, how will that twisted thinking ever lead to peace"

* * *

"MIGUEL!!" Gekido yelled.

"GEKIDO!!!" Miguel yelled.

Both punched one another hard across the face one last time. The two rivals fell to their knees, head butting one another while tears ran down their eyes. They wiped their eyes and ran at one another again. Suddenly a metal canister rolled into their path and as well as a flash came a bang so loud that the two of them had to cover their ears. The two men looked up at the hill of rock in front of them and saw Zack standing atop of it.

"I'd imagine that hurt quite a bit" The young mercenary began, "You two have good reasons for lashing out at one another, I wont question your methods of grieving, but what I will say is that you two must return to your forces, the Archangel has already left and the sub commander has already begun talking of leaving you behind Miguel, so I suggest you put this rivalry of yours aside" Zack explained.

Miguel and Gekido both looked at one another before they walked their separate ways.

"Gekido wait!" Zack said, running up to Gekido.

"What do you want?" Gekido asked coldly.

"Fly until you find an Earth forces boat, don't worry about trying to find Kira Yamato" Zack said.

"And why should I do that?" Gekido asked.

"I managed to analyse the Strike before it was taken away by Orb, I think Kira may have survived the explosion"

"What?" Gekido asked in shock.

"I'm not quite sure how myself but there was no corpse in the cockpit, granted the explosion was large there was no blood or skin fragments on the seat, that and I truly feel that he is alive, don't ask me how, just call it intuition"

"You're a new type aren't you?" Gekido asked.

"You know of new types?" Zack asked.

"I don't know much, except they have exceptional spatial awareness, almost to the point of having a sixth sense, fine I'll give up the search, right now I have faith that Kira is truly alive"

"Yes…I still haven't given up on my mission, next time you and I meet, if you get in the way of me destroying the Archangel then I will kill you…know that I respect you Gekido, even after what you did to Nichol, I believe that you can be the person to turn both armies around"

"Thank you…what's your name?" Gekido asked.

"Zack Tempest, remember it" Zack said as he walked away.

"I think I will" Gekido whispered as he picked up Tolle's body and walked back to the jet.

* * *

Hours ago, the reverend Malchio sat on the wooden chair at the terrace of his house. The orphan children played in the rain while he rested. Suddenly his sharp hearing detected a rustling in the bushes. The children eventually started running onto the wooden terrace, while Malchio raised his head with a smile.

"I see you succeeded in finding him, that's no surprise considering your abilities" Malchio said.

"Don't start priest, I did what the woman wanted me to do, I would kill you and get the money now but there are children in front of us, and quite frankly I couldn't really care about the money, you never said that Gekido Jaeger would be there" An aggressive voice spoke, it was bitter and hollow, indicating that the man was wearing some kind of helmet.

"Yes I am sorry for that, still I don't see why you wish him dead, Silver mask" The blind priest said.

"Remember clearly Malchio, for what Hunter has done to me…I will kill him and anyone else who gets in my way, I don't care if it's the lion of orb, the ultimate coordinators or even that little princess in the plants, nothing will stand in the way of my revenge" The man, silver mask said, his voice fading as he disappeared back into the bushes.

Later, a brown and blood red jet flew off the island.

* * *

Elsewhere in space, Canard and Hayato walked through the corridors of Gai's ship. They walked with Elijah towards the bridge.

"Sorry about this guys, Reed was supposed to give you the tour of the ship but he got drunk, I'm sorry to hear about what happened at the Lunar base, I know what its like to lose comrades" Elijah said, lowering his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, as far as the Earth forces go they can consider me officially resigned, I've got a girl friend waiting for me and I'm not going to get myself killed in a fight with Thanos" Hayato said.

"Don't worry Hayato, what we've got in mind for you is work with the support crew"

"Support crew, have we just been recruited?" Canard asked.

Elijah shrugged as he opened the door to the bridge. Inside, standing over the briefing table was Gai and Lowe, Aisha, Ramba and an orange haired man wearing a red ZAFT uniform, while beside him was a young blonde haired boy wearing blue and white clothing that Canard could only describe as fancy. While Canard and Hayato looked at the group in confusion, laughter could be heard from the captain's chair.

"That's right kids, you've just been recruited into our little faction, our leaders not exactly ready to gives us our full name yet but lets just say we're gonna protect both the plants and the Earth" The captain swirled round in his chair and revealed himself to be none other than John Alaric, "And believe it or not, we'll be picking fights with both the EA and ZAFT!" John said with a grin.

Next Chapter 30: Battle

Yamato: In one fell swoop their purposes in life were changed. One lives for revenge, another for honour, while some wish to protect those they loved, their beliefs and their pride, while one has chosen to change the world. Battles will be fought in space, on Earth, in Alaska, and even within the Plants as a new leader rises to decide the course of this war. Though one thing is certain, Gekido will fight again!

* * *

John Alaric is back and he'll be facing off against Dagger Thanos's army along with Gai and Lowe, Heine Westenfluss, Canard and Prayer Reverie. Akushi will return to space, where he'll duel the gold astray. Kira's in the plants, while the crew of the Archangel face the commanders of Alaska and Gekido joins up with an Earth forces ship with Ed the Ripper and Rena Imelia. Meanwhile the mysterious Silver Mask reveals himself and picks a fight with the Earth forces.

Next chapter will feature even more grieving from the Archangel crew, as well as Dearka's time as a prisoner, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and sorry about the wait, I was doing my comic book fics for a while, there might be another long wait for an update considering I intend to finish my X-men fic Cry of the Phoenix.


	31. Battle

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed or Bhishma Alhazard, Alhazard is the property of BIGGZ1344

Sorry about the wait

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 30: Battle

Junius Seven

"**MOVE IT PEOPLE MOVE IT!!!" The Commander yelled as the pilots got into their GINNs.**

_**Dagger prepped his Ginn for launch, looking at his side computers to see his comrades already walking to the catapult. He armed himself with the standard recoilless rifle, after all this was the kind of operation that required precision. Over the radios he heard his comrades curse the naturals.**_

"_**Those Bastard Naturals, how dare they try attacking the colony!" One elder soldier growled.**_

"_**They cant beat us so this is the only means of fighting they have left, weaklings" said another.**_

_**Dagger gripped the trigger nervously as he flew out of the ship. The squads lined up and flew off towards the targets, a whole army of Moebius Zeroes. While his comrades got up close and personal with the escorts, Dagger took sight with his rifle and fired. He tore one Moebius apart and began strafing to the right as he fired, taking out a moebius one at a time before they could fire their cargo.**_

'_**Protect them, protect them, protect them!' he thought over and over again as he shot down enemy after enemy.**_

_**Suddenly his alarm blared as some of the escorting mobile armours fired at him. He flew to the left, getting a front row seat of a ship getting blown apart by a nuclear missile. Dagger dodged a shot from a linear cannon, and returned fire, blowing that mobile armour up.**_

"_**I can't believe you people!" Dagger said to the Earth forces. **_

_**He shot one Moebius and then kicked another, sending it flying across space. **_

"_**You attack a civilian target, you cowards!" He growled as he fired right into the cockpit of one MA.**_

_**Suddenly an explosion lit up space, and Dagger watched in horror as he saw the colony he was protecting break apart. For a moment it was almost as if he could see the bodies floating amongst the wreckage. His body shook as he saw the remains of GINN's and even children. **_

"_**Women, children…people with nothing to do with war…"**_

"Commander, commander are you all right?"

Dagger Thanos opened his eyes, to find himself in his ship, some of his bridge crew looking at him with concern. As usual his head was leaning on his hand, with the elbow pressed against the armrest. He wasn't sat in a very professional pose, nor would he ever sit like that. In fact out of all ZAFT's commander he spent the most out on the field, giving out orders from his GINN or CGUE.

"Sir, we've currently received orders to return to the Plants, Zala requests us to be his escorts" The communications officer said.

"Ignore it, Ades is in that area and we're needed here" Dagger said, not looking at the officer as he stared into the blackness of space.

His eyes closed for a brief moment before they snapped open.

"SIR FOUR SIGNALS ARE APPROACHING THE FLEET!!" The radar officer yelled.

Out of the blackness of space came four High manoeuvre type GINNS. They flew in between the ships of the storm fleet, shooting some vital spots with their bazookas and machine guns, whilst dodging the beam cannons and missiles. Dagger stood up and looked at the flight Pattern of the GINN's.

"Prepare the mobile suits for launch" Thanos ordered.

"But sir, those GINN's might be waiting to pick off our forces as they exit the ships" The co-pilot pointed out.

"No, I know this form of attack, have a small unit hit our vital points and then the rest of the forces pick them off while their weak…John Alaric you haven't changed one bit, PREPARE HALF OF OUR FORCES FOR LAUNCH! HAVE THE VORTEX AND CLOUD FIRE THEIR MAIN CANNONS THIRTY DEGREES RIGHT AND THIRTY DEGREES LEFT TO THE DIRECTION THE GINN'S CAME FROM!!!" Thanos yelled as he floated towards the elevator door.

A smile crossed the face of John Alaric as he sat in his Laurasia class ship alongside Serpent tails and the Junk guild's rehome. Elijah's GINN flew out of the Serpent Tail ship, followed by a yellow GINN and three blue mobile suits that resembled the Hyperion, however they were the Hyperion G's, mass production style mobile suits that didn't include the Hyperion's defensive systems. Out of the rehome came five Raysta's, mobile suits with heads that greatly resembled the Gundam's while John himself launched out of his ship piloting his Farsight GINN.

"Junk Guild, you guys stay back and be ready to support us, no offence but the rehome isn't exactly a battleship, the mobile suits will deploy first while serpent tail lays down cover fire until our remaining help arrives, that reminds me Gai, how long until your secret weapons ready?" John asked.

"Lowe thinks it'll take another hour at the most, but he's speeding the work up" Gai said on the screen.

John, or Victor as he had once gone by gave the screen the thumbs up before he took sight with his rifle. He fired, sending a beam crashing into a GINN. The Raysta's and Hyperion's scattered as the GINN's and CGUE's of the Black Storm unit opened fire.

"Marcus, Jessica and Lucas deploy and attack the Junk Guild with the Vortex and Maelstrom, the Twister will attack serpent tail while the rest of us deal with the raiders" Dagger said as his repaired GINN stepped onto the catapult.

The Mistrals and GINN's flew around one another, each one of them trying to get in a good shot. Elijah fired his bazooka; blowing up one GINN while one of the Hyperion's stabbed a CGUE with its beam dagger. But that Hyperion wasn't lucky, as another CGUE flew in and slashed it across the chest with its sword.

"Sir the high manoeuvre type GINNS are coming round again" one of the ship crew said through the radio.

"Stay where you are and have the Cloud fire its cannons around the ship, fire our guns as well, do not move otherwise you will be giving their forces a target" Dagger said as he fired at the Yellow GINN.

The said GINN flew to the left and the right, desperately trying to dodge the commander's shots. Alaric took sight and fired at the demonic looking GINN. Thanos easily managed to dodge the blasts and fired back with his own sniper rifle. The Yellow GINN drew its own sword and swung it at Thanos. But the commander kicked the GINN across the head, stepping off it to fire another shot at Alaric. Their beams collided, lighting up space as they flew at one another. Alaric drew two beam sabres from his custom GINN's hips, and Thanos drew his red beam sword

"Good to see you again Dagger" John said as he deadlocked with Thanos.

"Tell me, what do you hope to achieve by fighting us John?" Dagger asked.

"I was curious, as to whether or not you were in on Patrick Zala's plans, and also I wanted to ask you, why? What has happened to you Dagger, you used to be such a gentle young man, what became of the man who wanted to protect the Plants?"

"He saw the truth" Dagger said.

"And what truth is that?" John asked as he blocked a swipe from the commander.

"Tell me Alaric, are you familiar with the stick theory?"

John narrowly avoided a swipe from Dagger's sword. He looked to his side to see Marcus slicing one of the HM-Type GINNS apart. John blocked another slash from the commander's sword before countering with a swipe from his beam sabre.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that theory" John said.

"It's quite simple, a group of villagers beat on another group with sticks, since the group that was beaten lack the strength to overcome the weapon they seek a bigger stick, war and peace is a similar thing, countries do not dare attack those with the greater weapons so they make their own weapons, such as the G-weapons and for a time they used nuclear weapons, so our own forces robbed them of this weapon, even in peace time countries will show off their greater weapons to strike fear into other countries…there is no democracy, only the strong rule" Thanos explained as he sliced off the GINN's horn.

"The nuclear attacks at Junius seven, is that what made you think that way?"

"It's just a realistic way of thinking John, you should try being a little realistic, the key to winning wars is wiping out the enemy resources while keeping your home territory safem, however that doesnt mean I wont give honour to those who deserve it!"

The Zala team had made its way back to ZAFT's home base. After hearing from Orb, Yzak was sent to retrieve Athrun, while Miguel recovered in the med bay while serving time for disobeying his orders. Akushi meanwhile was already on a shuttle that would take him back to the plants. He sat casually in his chair, flipping open his computer screen when he received a call.

"Le Creuscet…what's made you call, don't you have some info to give away…I mean info to give out…DAMN IT I KEEP GETTING IT WRONG! Shouldn't you be telling the other soldiers about the operation while hypocritically telling them to remain quiet so as to avoid a leak who they're looking at?" Akushi asked with a smirk across his face.

"I don't quite like what your implying young man, I was going to apologise for hitting you but you can forget that now" Rau said, though his tone didn't really hide anything from Akushi.

"Just get on with what you've got to say or I'll tear your mask off and shove a mirror in your face"

"Touchy, very well, the package is waiting for you" Rau said.

A smile crossed Akushi's face before he turned the screen off. He sat back on his chair and closed his eyes. The shuttle he sat in took him into space on the edge of Earth's atmosphere. Akushi opened his eyes, looking down at the Earth and then towards the explosions taking place in the area outside Earth's lunar base. The shuttle continued to fly, guided by a Laurasia class ship.

'My new unit, Dominance or as it should rightly be called…Genocide' Akushi thought as he crossed his arms.

* * *

The smell didn't bother him, it didn't bother him one bit. Gekido's thoughts were occupied not by grief, but as usual by anger. However it was not anger over Tolle's death, merely over his current situation.

_God there has to be at least one stupid earth forces ship out here, I've gotten through my rations and I'm starting to admit that dead flesh is starting to look a little appealing…no I would not do that, I'm just trying to lighten the mood over a friends death pussy reviewers! And have I gotten so hungry and delusional that I'm starting to break the fourth wall!_

Gekido looked out in the distance and widened his eyes. He saw signs of several explosions, which likely meant that a battle was taking place. His alarm suddenly began beeping and Gekido immediately flew to the side as missiles were launched out of the water.

_Okay this wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted to find an Earth alliance fleet, anti-air missiles, probably means I'm dealing with a Vosgulov class sub_

Gekido again looked at his surroundings and saw several spearhead fighters engaging a trio of DINN's led by two GINNS on a pair of goons. One of the spearheads performed a barrel roll in order to avoid shots from a GINN's machine gun. Gekido immediately kicked his engines into high gear in order to reach his EA comrades.

_I may not be in a mobile suit, but that doesn't mean I'm not as devastating as I used to be_

He roared his signature battle cry and unleashed a volley of beam blasts on the ZAFT forces. One of the beams tore through one of the DINNs, cutting it in half at the waist.

"Whoever's in charge of that ship send me the coordinates of the enemy sub, and do it quickly it's on its way" Gekido ordered through the radio.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the jet pilots asked.

"Gekido Jaeger and watch your back damn it!" Gekido growled.

The spearhead narrowly avoided a flurry of machine gun fire from a DINN before a bazooka round blew it apart. Gekido growled before he roared and flew straight at the DINN. He flew the Skygrasper jet straight into the GINN, knocking it off its flight platform. The GINN was eventually blown apart by three jet fighters.

"Ha, the Tasmanian devil, it looks like we've got several ace-pilots" One of the pilots said.

"What are you talking about?" Gekido asked.

"The other pilots with us are Ed the Ripper, Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia and of course Bhisma "Big Bear" Alhazard!"

"YAHOOOO!!!" A voice yelled over the radio.

A spearhead covered in oil flew past Gekido's Skygrasper, launching two missiles that knocked a DINN off balance.

"Quit showing off Edward" A woman spoke over the radio.

"Yeah careful Edward or the coordinator lover will think you're a racist" Another pilot spoke.

"Let's see you try taunting me in person" A relaxed and composed voice spoke.

Gekido looked to his side as a spearhead flew beside him. He was almost astonished by the size of the pilot and Gekido assumed that this was the big bear they were talking about.

"Where's that data he's requested?" Alhazard asked.

"Come on people hurry it up we haven't got all day" Edward said.

Gekido growled in anger, as the crew on board the ship were still debating. He saw two of the other jets being blown apart, which meant that only he, Ed, Rena and Bhisma were left. Machine gun fire clipped Rena's wing and the woman grinded her teeth in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR!!!" Gekido roared.

Bullets scraped past his window, creating a large crack that spread and eventually shattered. Gekido cursed as the glass dug into his bare shoulders. Alhazard and Harrelson fired at the two DINN's, drawing their attention away from Gekido. A smile crossed Gekido's face as he received the data he needed.

"Ok Edward lets back this guy up" Alhazard said.

"You've got it" Edward smirked.

With Edward and Bhishma flying beside him, Gekido headed straight for the remaining DINN. Both Bhishma and Edward fired their missiles, taking off the DINN's arms. Gekido then fired his beam cannon, cutting straight through the DINN's chest. He then dive bombed, firing a missile right into the sea. The missile slammed into the submarine, crippling it.

"THIS'LL FINISH IT!!!" Gekido yelled as he fired his last missile.

The missile crashed into the submarine, creating an explosion that tore the sub apart.

* * *

In space the battle between the True and Black Storm units and the rebel faction proved to be one sided at least for Dagger's army. Thanos and Alaric clashed their blades together, sending sparks flying through space. Two of the HM GINN's flew around Marcus, firing their machine guns at the natural. He flew to the left, then to the right, easily dodging the burst fire. Marcus took sight with his beam rifles and fired, shooting the two GINN's right in the centre of their cockpits.

"Prayer here…preparing to launch in the Dreadnought!" A blonde haired boy said from the cockpit of his white and blue Gundam.

"The Dreadnought's incomplete kid you sure you want to go out in that?" Hayato asked, acting as the Rehome's communications officer.

"Right now we need to buy Gai and Lowe as much time as possible" Canard said, answering for the physically younger boy. "CANARD PARS HYPERION LAUNCHING!!!"

The Hyperion and the Dreadnought flew out of the Rehome and both Gundams began shooting at the members of the True Storm unit. Prayer managed to disarm one GINN, before blocking a rocket launched by Lucas's GINN. Marcus holstered his left rifle and drew his sword, slicing one Hyperion G in half before flying directly at Canard. The Hyperion fired its shoulder cannons, but Marcus span his GINN to the sides, dodging the beam blasts. He crashed his sword into the Hyperion's shoulder and knocked it back with a kick to the head.

"The Junius seven event was a tragedy that shouldn't have happened, why are you blaming yourself for it?" John asked Dagger.

But Thanos ignored the question and slashed at the Far sight. John blocked the blow and slashed at Thanos with his other sabre. But Thanos flew back, then forwards again, slamming his GINN's head against John's.

'Damn, it looks like he's no push over, if anything he's actually improved since his days at academy' John thought as he blocked another swing from Thanos's sword.

"Ramba Ral launching!" Ramba said as he took off in his custom Blue GINN.

"Heine Westenfluss launching!" The red coat said, launching in his orange and yellow GINN.

Ramba's GINN wasn't only customised in its colour, but also in its arsenal. The GINN now wielded a shield with a gatling gun attached on his right hand, while its left had a new weapon that ZAFT had recently created. A metal wire shot out of the GINN's wrist, wrapping itself around a CGUE. The pilot of the machine screamed as electricity ran through its systems. Finally the machine blew apart and Ramba began firing his gatling gun, hitting a hail of missiles that the Vortex launched.

"I've got to get myself one of those!" Heine said before he began firing at Jessica.

Lucas fired his bazooka at the serpent tails ship, causing its crew to stumble from the explosion. Elijah flew at the GINN, slashing at it with his sword. Lucas cursed as the mercenary managed to slice his bazooka apart. He flew backwards, typing in the frequency for the Argos.

"I need a delivery, Michelle and Cairo launch quickly!" He said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid Lucas" Marcus said as he kicked Elijah away from Lucas.

"Cairo and Michelle do not launch yet!" Thanos ordered.

"What do you have planned Dagger?" John asked.

The Far sight scraped its beam sabres together before flying at Thanos again. Dagger span his GINN around striking the blade of Alaric's sabre so hard that he was knocked back by the force. Again Alaric tried slashing at Thanos, who flew backwards, narrowly avoiding the beam blade. Marcus sliced one of the Raysta's apart before he threw his beam rifles towards Lucas. The lightweight GINN fired its rifles, causing the other two HT GINN's to fly back.

Prayer opened fire with his bema rifle, aiming not at the cockpit, but at the GINN's heads and arms. He took one GINN's head off, and aimed at another's head. Suddenly a volley of rifle bullets flew into the mobile suit, blowing it apart. Prayer lowered his head, regretting the pilot's death before he turned his attention to the yellow GINN. The machine threw away its rifle and drew its sword, flying at a group of CGUE's and GINN's.

"Commander Alaric, we're enduring heavy fire from the Cloud, the Rehome isn't looking in good shape either" The Captain of the Nazca class ship said.

"Damn it, don't worry Commander Hawkins team will be here soon" John said.

"PAY ATTENTION!!!" Thanos yelled, slashing his sword downwards.

John barely blocked the horizontal slash, locking the beam in between his two sabres. Canard fired his bazooka and his machine gun, blowing one CGUE's head off and shooting another GINN apart. The Hyperion drew its beam dagger and slashed at Marcus. Marcus performed various aerial flips and ducks to avoid the beam, at times knocking the Hyperion back with a kick.

Canard slashed the GINN's shoulder, giving it a scratch, but this didn't drive Marcus away. He drove forward, crashing both his swords into the Gundam's head. Jessica locked her sword with the yellow GINN's. The GINN blocked another slash from Jessica, and countered by slicing off the GINN's leg. With her left leg gone, Jessica flew back, firing her rifle at the bright GINN.

"Hey Ramba, where did you get a weapon like that?" Heine asked as he watched Ramba destroy yet another target with his heat rod.

"You sure your mature enough to handle a weapon like this Westenfluss?" Ral asked with a smirk as he fired at a group of GINN's.

"You know Thanos some of the rookie pilots who came into my fleet the same time you joined up had a name for you" John said.

"Go ahead and say it Alaric" Thanos said with a smirk across his face.

"They called you "Natural coordinator" in reference to your poor start at academy, but out of all the cadets of your generation you were the one who became ZAFT's top ace, you were even offered a place in the special forces but you declined in order to stay in the regular military, why is that?"

"Siegel Clyne hasn't fought in battle nor has he been a part of the military, I'd rather not follow orders from an inexperienced pacifist, their kind aren't qualified to react to a war time situation with the kidn of strategy necessary to win"

"Oh and a vengeful Zala is?" John asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! REVENGE CLOUDS THE JUDGEMENT!!!" Thanos yelled.

With one slash, Thanos took off John's right arm. Alaric cursed as he flew backwards, and widened his eyes as he saw two GINN's flying towards Thanos's suit.

"You two stay back, your no match for him!" John said.

But before the young pilots could even consider Alaric's warning, Thanos deactivated his beam sword and threw his two beam daggers into the GINN's cockpits. John then gasped as Thanos drew his sniper rifle. The black clad commander fired several shots before turning his rifle towards Elijah and the Serpent tail. He fired one shot, tearing off Elijah's GINN's arm, the second shot he fired slammed into the ships portside gun, blowing it apart.

"What did the first shots do?" John wondered.

"Sir, we have reports from the Hawkins team, those shots that Thanos fired took off their main gun and knocked out their artificial gravity" Hayato reported.

'Amazing, in the year since we last met Thanos has improved not only his swordplay but also his marksmanship' John thought as he looked at Thanos's mobile suit.

"I will ask again Alaric, why did you leave?"

"I left because Patrick Zala and Le Creuscet are planning to commit genocide"

"Do you have any evidence to back this claim up to the council?" Thanos asked.

"Well there is the fact that one of my men tried to kill me for investigating the two of them, and they have been collecting a large amount of materials used in the design of space stations, that's all the evidence I need to determine Zala's plans, I don't know how they'll do it, I just know…" John paused as he began thinking of Gekido.

**"_So yeah maybe your right, maybe you people are really suffering and this wasn't a minor incident, maybe because you don't give a damn about life what should have happened was the bricks and sand being left alone and instead they come in, gather you all up and make you dig a big hole about the size of the town, then considering the fact that the bricks and walls of that once great town are so precious to you, maybe they should have just shot you all and let you drop into that hole, then killed everybody else as they came to sigh in relief that their precious town was safe!" Gekido explained, looking at each of the townsfolk, scaring the children with his harsh but true words._**

"I know…that genocide is the path that no one should cross…NOT EVER AGAIN!!!" John roared before he rushed forward with his sword.

Dagger flew forward too, drawing his beam sword. They clashed their beam weaponry together, the sparks flying across space as their roars echoing through the radio channels. Alaric slashed at Thanos, who ducked underneath the swing before countering with an upward slash. John flew backwards, then forwards, altering his position until he had a clear view of Dagger's side. He bought his sword down, slashing off a piece of the GINN's shoulder.

"Impressive!" Thanos said.

John then slashed at the GINN horizontally, chopping off its horn. Dagger swung his GINN round, kneeing John in the head. The Black Hawk reeled backwards, and then flipped in midair to avoid another slash. Both commanders flew backwards, drawing some distance between one another. They sheathed their swords and began firing at one another with their rifles. The two commanders continued firing, trying to hit one another, they pulled their triggers one more time, but a warning came up on their screens, telling them they were out of power.

"Damn it, Rehome I'm returning for a recharge, give me some cover fire"

* * *

Akushi tapped his foot against the floor of the shuttle impatiently. The pilots didn't know whether he was just impatient or nervous in a shuttle, after all they did hear about what he did during his descent to Earth. And lets just say these two pilots were a firm believer in Karma. At times they would look down the ship to glare at Akushi, who merely ignored their glances.

"Sir we are nearing the package!" The head pilot said.

"Good, gentlemen this is where we'll part ways, and do feel free to say how much you want to ring my neck when I've left the ship" Akushi said as he got off his seat.

He floated towards the escape hatch, where sets of flight suits were stored. Akushi put on his custom flight suit, a black and grey ZAFT flight suit, with a slightly sharper helmet, there was also some kind of kanji symbol on his shoulder replacing the ZAFT symbol. He opened the hatch and activated the thrusters on his pack. The pilots looked at Akushi as he floated towards the box that had been left in space.

'It seems we meet at last Gundam!' Akushi thought as he squeezed through the hole in the box.

Akushi looked with a mix of wonder and satisfaction at the new machine. Its shape was of course humanoid, but its shoulder and waist armour pointed downwards like the blades of a diamond. The Gundam's propulsion system consisted of a pair of pitch blade wings, shaped like a devils with the rockets built into it. Its head resembled a traditional gundam's but bore what looked like strands of dark hair sticking out of the back of its helmet, its V-fin was also fairly larger and more sharp then any other, having two spikes sticking out of each side instead of one. The Gundam's weapons were a pair of duel shields on both hands and wrists, much like the shields that the Purpose used. But unlike the Purpose the Dominance as Zala had named it had the standard beam sabres built into the shield, but replacing the guns were a pair of blades. Like the Massacre its other weaponry was built into the suit.

"I just hope that Zala didn't go behind my back and put what I didn't want in there" Akushi said to himself as he got into the machine, the cockpit was like the standard Gundam's.

Akushi prepped the Gundam for launch, its activation screen showing that it was the standard Gundam, not the Nuclear powered ones like the new Freedom and Justice. He pushed the phase shift button and the Gundam's dull grey armour was replaced with black and blood red armour, with a pale chalk colour covering the Gundam's faceplate. Its eyes glowed a sinister red colour as it began to move. A pair of blades slid out of the machines shields and Akushi tore through the box, easily cutting it to pieces.

The Pilots of the shuttle looked in astonishment at the demonic Gundam standing before them. It's head turned to the right of the ship and the pilot smirked.

"They're here!" He whispered.

Suddenly a beam flew through space, tearing through the shuttle. Akushi turned his new Genocide Gundam in the direction of where the shot came from. At least three mobile suits appeared in front of him, each one obviously using mirage colloid. The pilots eyes shaped into a frown as two of the mobile suits didn't resemble any ZAFT mobile suit he had seen before. Then he smiled as he recognised their design somewhat, they both looked similar to the BLITZ but instead of the traditional V fin and eyes they had a red eye plate covering where the eyes should have been.

"So this is the Blitz Dagger, I never would've imagined she'd finish the models this early, what about you Rondo Ghina Sahaku?" Akushi asked, pointing his Gundam's finger at the leading mobile suit, the winged Gold Frame Astray.

"My machine now can use Phase shift armour, a little gift from your friend Nichol Amalfi!" Rondo Ghina Sahaku said, smiling as he ignited the beam sabre.

Akushi's eyes crossed over to the Astray's arm, and for a moment widened them as the machines new arm was the one that the Blitz had lost after its final battle.

"Nichol was never my friend, but even I must say that it's rather rude of you to have stolen what's left of his Gundam, even if there is nothing left of him for his parents to bury, she certainly works quickly…tell me Sahaku what does she have on you?"

"She promised me a hand in establishing Orb's dominance, if I kill you of course!" Ghina Sahaku said.

"That's quite strange, because I could've sworn you were here to test the capabilities of my blades!" Akushi said and an insane grin crept across his face.

There was a moment of silence before Akushi pushed on his controls. The Genocide suddenly moved with incredible speed towards the Blitz dagger on the Astray's left. It's pilot tried to move, but could only scream as the Genocide's sword cleaved through the machines cockpit. The pilot's blood was splattered across the edge of the blade and even Ghina was shocked.

"FOR THE LADY!!" The Remaining Blitz dagger pilot yelled as he fired his three missiles at the Genocide.

Akushi merely scoffed as he easily dodged the missiles, the propulsion from his wings leaving a red trail. Ghina flew at the Dominance, firing the rifle attached to his shield. The Genocide managed to dodge the shots with relative ease before clashing his sword with the Astray's sabre. Ghina Sahaku, the nobleman of Orb with his own agenda almost glared at the abandoned son of Thanos, before a smile crossed his face. He activated one of the gold Frame's new weapons the "Maga-no-Ikutachi" or living sword of evil as it was sometimes called. The Astrays wings moved towards the Genocide, but Akushi flew backwards, narrowly avoiding the affects of the weapon. Ghina then fired one of the Triskeros missiles at the Genocide.

With one swing of his sword, Akushi cut the missile in half, just as the remaining Blitz dagger flew towards him. The Genocide's blood red eyes turned to the mass production machine and a frown crossed Akushi's face.

"You fool's…DON'T BRING AMALFI JUSTICE!!!" Akushi roared.

The Genocide's left shield beam sabre ignited, lighting up the area with a crimson beam. Akushi chopped off the dagger's arm, then stabbed then slashed the imitation right down the centre. Ghina used this chance to attack, swinging his beam sabre at the Gundam. Akushi span his machine around, slamming his sword into the Astray's shield. The force of the blow and the momentum in Akushi's spin sent the Astray floating backwards.

"I DIDN'T EVEN NEED A NEW MACHINE FOR THIS!!" Akushi yelled.

The beam sabre suddenly shot out of the shield, flying towards the Astray's head. Ghina grinded his teeth together as he flew his machine to the side, barely dodging the sabre. Akushi then flew forward, knocking the Astray back with a kick before he grabbed the sabre and retracted his blades.

"It was smart of her to create the Blitz daggers, but they cant hold a candle to the real machine…it makes me wonder what that other machine she has planned will look like" Akushi said, more to himself than Ghina.

"If you didn't have an N-Jammer Canceller they would've easily finished you" Ghina said.

Akushi suddenly burst into laughter, causing Ghina to blink at his actions.

"Idiot, its not the machine, I requested not to have a nuclear reactor, unlimited energy is just cheating that and there's a certain someone I want to fight, to see which is better, the light of a star or the darkness of space…I'd like to be honest with you Sahaku, I could defeat you in my old custom GINN"

"You arrogant bastard!" Sahaku growled.

"Confidence in my ability isn't arrogance, one day I'll back up my claims, unfortunately you wont be around to witness that event" Akushi said before he pushed the machine forward.

Green and red clashed together, sending sparks flying through space as the two machines tried to push one another back. The Astray flew backwards, firing its beam rifle and another missile at the Genocide. Akushi tilted his Gundam to the right to dodge the missile, and then bought his shield up, blocking the beam shots. Then Akushi attached his sabre to his shield and activated the right sabre. He flew forward, slashing at the Astray. Ghina flew the machine desperately, barely dodging swipe after swipe from the machine. As their fight took them into meteorite territory, Ghina fired his last remaining missile. Akushi slashed the missile in half, and the orb nobleman used this opportunity to activate his mirage colloid.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Akushi teased as he deactivated the beam sabres.

The Genocide's blades slid out and the machine crossed its arms, like the pilot it patiently waited for the sneak attack. Akushi suddenly sliced two meteorites in half, then two more. Ghina looked at the machine curiously, wondering why it had randomly cut the rocks. He knew that while the Genocide was motionless he had the perfect chance to drain its energy. The invisible Astray moved forward, readying its wings. Ghina was inches away from the Genocide, ready to drain it of its energy. He pushed his stick forward to strike.

Suddenly, the Genocide swung around, chopping off the Astray's wings with its swords. Ghina widened his eyes in shock before flying back and firing his beam rifle. Akushi easily dodged the shots as he flew towards the nobleman. He stretched his blade out, charging towards the Astray.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Ghina yelled.

"The meteor's I slashed apart, I saw their rocks bounce off of your wings!" Akushi explained.

"DAMN YOU!!" Ghina cursed.

Akushi let out one more roar before thrusting his sword forward. He slammed the edge of his sword into the Astray's chest, sending sparks flying from the friction of the two armours. Ghina yelled as he tried flying back, but the Genocide was just as fast as his Astray. The sword dug deeper and deeper into the machine's chest.

"Goodbye Rondo Ghina Sahaku!" Akushi said with his eyes closed.

He dug the blade in deeper and the Astray suddenly stopped moving. Akushi then smiled as he ripped the blade out of the Gundam, cutting it in half. Blood stained the tip of Akushi's blade and he merely smiled.

"That damn woman…I look forward to seeing what she has planned" Akushi said to himself, a feral grin crossing his face.

* * *

He looked at his enemies as they fought over the same insignificant thing he did. The view of Justice, revenge or whatever you would like to call it. Five GINN's and Six DINN's engaged not only Skygraspers, but also two Earth navy vessels. He sped his brown and yellow jet, hoping to catch the battle.

"Sir, we have an unidentified aircraft approaching, it appears to be a single seat jet sir" One of the Navy crewmen said.

The captain of the Earth forces Navy ship looked at the jet and widened his eyes as it opened fire on one of the Skygraspers, blowing it apart with a burst of solid shells.

"Who the hell is that?" One of the ZAFT pilots asked.

"I don't know but he's obviously on our side" the commander said.

"Hey buddy, which squadron are you with?" One of the DINN pilots asked the pilot of the unknown jet.

A look of shock crossed the face of the young pilot as the unknown pilots face appeared on his screen. He covered his hair and eyes with a silver aero-dynamics mask. His mouth and the rest of his body was covered by a red cloth body suit, with silver padding on his shins, wrists and chest.

"I'm not your buddy…there are no friends" The masked man said as he flew towards the ZAFT mobile suits, targeting one of the GINN's.

"EVERYONE OPEN FIRE ON THE AIRCRAFT!!" The commander yelled without hesitation.

"Shoot first think later, I don't know whether you're stupid or brave…to face an opponent…YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!!!!" Silver Mask yelled as he slammed a button on his console.

The jet's wings suddenly slid back and what the ZAFT and the nose folded into the main armour. A pair of hands slid out of the back, next to the rockets. The hands then flexed before they moved downwards on the arms they were attached to. Silver Mask smiled as the rockets folded into a pair of feet and legs. He flexed his mobile suits arms and looked upon his opponents as his mobile suits head shot up. The mobile suits head possessed two eyes; a V fin and what resembled a mouth, revealing it to be a Gundam.

"A G-WEAPON!!" One of the pilots yelled.

"Time for you to feel the might of my Aero-Gundam!"

* * *

Gekido found his luck finally getting better; he was on an Earth Forces ship with nice and interesting people. Of course he hated nice but the interesting part was good. Rena was professional but she didn't do anything to incur Gekido's wrath and that was a good thing, Edward was a great and eager pilot but also a decent man. Bhishma was a big imposing guy, of course he didn't scare Gekido one bit, one because Gekido never got scared and two Bhishma was an easy to get along with guy.

The people on the ship known, as the Leviathan weren't that bad either, food was relatively decent and the captain wasn't a stick in the mud. Gekido walked outside the ship, leaning on the railing. He looked at the ocean and the birds flying in the sky, it was moments of peace like this that made him bored, but he still preferred them to death and destruction.

"Thinking of your friends?" A tall voice asked.

"No Bhishma, though you have made me wonder" Gekido said, not needing to turn around the know that Alhazard was behind him.

"It's ok to say that you miss those you have gotten close to, I have quite a few friends in my old unit, Ed and Rena are good company but I would like to see my older friends from flight training again, or maybe the friends I made when I was stationed in South Africa"

"You were fighting the Tiger?"

"Yes I managed to destroy quite a few of his forces with the GINN I stole, that was before he shot me down"

"I met the man once" Gekido said.

"What?"

"Andrew Waltfield, he's a good leader, good soldier and a good man, even with the fact that he likes Yoghurt sauce, then again they didn't have garlic and mayo down there…tell me Alhazard what are you people doing here anyway?" Gekido asked.

"Classified I'm afraid, only that our cargo is very important to the war effort…almost as important as the Archangel, oh and it managed to reach Alaska…as soon as we get to port panama you'll be able to send your friends body to Orb, I'm not sure whether you'll be able to return to the Archangel"

"It's of no concern to me, so long as I get to fight this war then no problem" Gekido said as he walked away from the railing.

Before he could walk through the door, Gekido noticed something in the distance ahead of the ship. Alhazard noticed this as well and put a hand to his eyes to block the sun.

"What is that?" Gekido asked.

"A long range scouting craft" Alhazard said and widened his eyes as the jet crashed into the water beside the boat.

"GET A MEDICAL TEAM HERE QUICKLY!!!" Gekido yelled as he jumped off of the ship.

"Of course" Bhishma said before running inside.

Gekido swam as fast as he could to the sinking jet. The pilot, a blonde haired youth as young as Gekido was struggling to get out of the flooding cockpit. Gekido smashed on the emergency release button and the glass of the cockpit suddenly shot off. He grabbed the pilot and pulled him towards the surface.

"Oh thank you, I'm ashamed to say I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up" the Pilot said.

"You would've swam to our ship" Gekido presumed.

"No I can't swim"

Gekido's eyebrow twitched while he grinded his teeth together.

_A pilot who can't swim, I've heard of poorly equipped but poorly trained_

"I'll just get you to the medical team on board the ship, what the hell were you doing flying like that anyway?"

"My unit on one of the islands ahead, we were attacked by these strange soldiers, they weren't wearing any uniforms I've seen ZAFT soldiers wear" The Pilot explained, his voice somewhat panicked.

"Wait a second, your unit was attacked by unknowns?"

"They're being attacked by unknown's, I was with several other fighters that were shot down by the mobile suits they have there"

"They have mobile suits?"

"Four in total, you've got to get your captain to send reinforcements over"

_Mercenaries, or a new enemy? Whatever they are, its time they learned my wrath!_

* * *

Kai walked through the corridors of the Archangel; they had managed to reach Alaska but were told to wait a while. Of course this meant a few hours of boredom for the crew. Alls they could do was eat, walk around and repair the Buster, whose pilot was currently being held in the medical bay. Miriallia was still depressed over Tolle's death, of course that was to be expected. Flay was also still mourning over Kira's seeming demise, but still held on to the belief that Kira was still alive.

'Maybe I should put a little something in Mir's food' Kai thought, but then shook the thought off, Mir already looked like she was drugged.

But then again her silent treatment was something Kai expected. A lot of people had died at the battle of Endymion and Kai had seen reactions of all sorts. He stopped at the medical bay to see Sai walking Mir into the room.

"I'll find the doctor and see if he can get you something okay" Sai said and Mir only nodded before the boy walked out of the room.

"She still can't get any sleep?" Kai asked Sai as he closed the door.

"No, Kira's missing, Tolle's missing and Gekido's run off"

"He's the kind of person who doesn't believe in these military terms, it's either dead or alive for him"

"It's amazing, how someone so complicated can make the world seem so simple" Sai said.

"That's because the world is simple, people just try to overcomplicate things with their views of the world, take Blue Cosmos"

"What about you?" Sai asked.

"I think the world would be a whole lot better if people just stopped looking for something to hate" Kai said.

Suddenly the two men heard the sound of glass shattering inside the medical bay. Sai opened the door and widened his eyes as he saw Mir trying to stab the ZAFT prisoner.

"Mir!" said Sai as he picked the girl up.

"Let me go!" Mir said as she struggled under Sai's grip.

Dearka looked up at the girl with a mixture of shock and regret as the girl looked at him with utter venom in her eyes.

"Tolle's gone and he's never coming back, so what is this scumbag doing here?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Kai walked into the room and grabbed Mir by the collar of her coat. He swung his hand back and slapped her across the face.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL!!" He yelled. "AND YOU I ASSUME THAT YOU BAD MOUTHED TOLLE!!!" The chef pointed his finger at Dearka, who almost trembled under mans gaze.

"Death…death and more death, it doesn't bring anyone back, it doesn't bring satisfaction because it leads to more pain…the least you can do is make war professional, never personal, good men die in war that's a fact, being at each others throats all the time wont do anything, try to think about what you do have in common and respect one another's pain…tell me Mir would Tolle be proud of you trying to murder someone who cant even defend himself…and you, would your comrade the Blitz pilot be proud of you insulting your enemy like a child…I think its about time you all thought about how you wage war" Kai explained, leaving the three teenagers silent and thoughtful.

"But what the hell do I know right? I'm just a cook, what do I do that's so good in this war…just think about it and you'll know in time what the right things to do are" Kai said before he grabbed Dearka and walked him towards the brig, he'd bandage the boys bleeding head later.

Next Chapter 31: Battle part 2

The battle between Alaric and Thanos continues, while Gekido and Akushi find themselves facing new opponents in this war. Who is this woman that Akushi speaks of, what is the power of the Aero-gundam and the punishment that the Archangel and her crew are expected to face in Alaska? What became of Kira?

Gekido: Of course everyone knows the answer to that one, but there will be a surprise next time, hopefully all of Lacus's Haro's will blow up! (fingers cross)

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next one will feature a focus on John and Dagger again, but also on Marcus.


	32. Battle part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 31: Battle Part 2

**_Children with nothing to do with war were now floating before him. Never will he forget his failure. Nor would he forget the sight of the bodies. He ignored the cursing over the radio, the cries of those who failed to protect their families. Instead he turned his eyes to the escaping Earth forces. Something snapped inside him, or a switch had been flipped. Whatever it was he now felt a rage that he had never felt in his soul before. The people of Junius Seven needed Justice; the people who committed genocide would need to be punished._**

"_**Children! Children! CHILDREN!!!" Dagger Thanos roared as he pushed on his controls.**_

_**He drew his sword and flew after the retreating Earth Forces. His Comrades watched in astonishment and the EA pilots widened their eyes in utter shock as the lone GINN flew towards them.**_

"_**YOUR NOT SOLDIERS YOUR MURDERERS! I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!!!" Thanos yelled.**_

_**Squadrons of Mobile armours and Mistrals flew at the GINN, shooting at it. Machine gun bullets flew into the GINN, but only its shoulders and wrist took any real damage. Even with people barraging him with bullets, Thanos flew forward, only dodging missiles and beam fire. He stopped when he could see the crew inside the capital ships bridge.**_

"_**Oh shit!" The EA captain whimpered as the imposing GINN stared at him.**_

"_**We soldiers fight soldiers, not civilians whose only wish is to live in peace…you claim to fight for a blue and pure world…well for the sake of keeping earth pure and for the memories of those who have died today I sentence you all to death and you can look up at your victims smiling faces as you fall…FALL TO HELL!!!" Thanos yelled.**_

_**The GINN raised its sword and crashed it straight through the bridge of the ship, crushing its inhabitants. Thanos wasn't done yet though, he positioned his GINN's back to the side of the ship and leant against it. While he shot at any Mobile armour that dared approach him he kicked his rockets into high gear, pushing the battleship towards the one beside it.**_

"_**QUICK STOP HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!!" One of the Captains of the other ships yelled.**_

_**Mobile armours flew towards Thanos, but each one of them was ripped apart by the bullets from his rifle. The two ships slammed into one another and Thanos looked at the spacecraft as they were blown apart from the impact. He took sight and shot the mobile armours flying away.**_

"_**No not today, you don't get to weasel out, THESE DEATHS ARENT FREE!!!" Thanos roared before he flew to engage more troops. **_

_**He slashed, shot and crushed all in his path and by the end of the battle his GINN was painted black from the oil of enemy ships and his sorrowful roar echoed through the radio channels as he slashed into the insides of enemy ships. That day Thanos came to be known as the Black Storm. A female pilot hovered over Thanos's GINN, even as it hacked over the lifeless remains of an Earth forces ship. **_

"_**Oh Dagger!" Michelle said, lowering her head.**_

"Michelle…Michelle!"

Michelle widened her eyes as she snapped awake. She was in her pilots suit; standing just inches from the elevator to the hanger bay. Cairo shook his head at the woman's hesitance before he floated into the elevator, followed by Michelle.

"Cairo, do you think that Commander Thanos is right?" Michelle asked.

"There hasn't been a righteous war for a long time, Dagger knows that and that's why he rejected the order of the nebula, only real heroes deserve such a prestigious award" Cairo said as he put his helmet on.

"So you don't think that Zala's boy deserves it?"

"Of course not, but then again history and the people will remember those who killed and refer to them as heroes, when it is those who cherish life and look to a diplomatic solution who are the true heroes"

"Is that what you think?" Michelle asked as the two of them floated towards their machines.

"At times, opinions change with the times, just as the way war is waged, however I will continue to follow Dagger, he saved my life after all and I have yet to repay the debt"

"Dagger Thanos, launching!"

"John Alaric the Black Hawk, Heading out!"

The two commanders launched in their recharged mobile suits, ready to face one another again. Mobile suits flew out of the approaching Hawkins team ship; the team of mobile suits included four GINN's and a regular High Manoeuvre type GINN.

"Zala's plan is foolish, I think its time we treated this little tumour, Dagger Thanos!" Mikhail Coast, "the doctor" said as he flew into battle.

The GINN's cleared, making way for a bazooka shot. Ramba pulled back on the sticks, barely managing to dodge the shot. He looked towards where the shot came from and saw Cairo heading towards the Nasca ship inside his heavy GINN. Heine flew directly towards the GINN, but had to alter its course in order to dodge a shot from Michelle's GINN.

"Kaite, stay with the Rehome and protect it from attack" John said to the pilot of the Yellow GINN.

"Leave it to me sir" he said as John flew, targeting Thanos with his rifle.

* * *

He floated through space, searching for his enemy. Akushi proved to be a very patient pilot as he looked on at the deep space. Then a smile crossed his face as he saw an asteroid belt. It was the perfect place to hide, but what was something only he knew. He pushed down on the controls and activated his rockets, flying towards the belt.

'Let's see what you've been building woman, and let's see whether it stands up to the might and skill of a gundam pilot' Akushi thought.

The Genocide's blades slid out of its shields as it got closer and closer towards the asteroids.

"COME OUT MY ENEMY!!!" Akushi roared.

Panels on the Genocide's shoulder, waist and chest opened to reveal missile tubes. With one push of his trigger, Akushi launched a hail of at least thirty missiles into the meteors around him. Some broke apart while others blew apart completely and if Akushi hadn't already known then he would have been shocked to discover that the meteors weren't actually meteors. The image of the meteors faded, revealing them to be battleships, however they weren't ZAFT or EA ships, nor were they even Orb vessels. They were completely different, their design was similar to the Archangel with the catapult, though the difference was that it lacked the wings and had four propulsion rockets built into a triangle shape at the back. There were three ships, both of them of the same design with red colours plus pale red accents, they all had the same kind of weapons, Hell dart ports at the left and right, Rail guns and beam cannons.

"So this is what you were up to, making a fleet" Akushi said as numerous Blitz daggers appeared around him

"FOR THE LADY!!" The Pilots yelled as they ignited their sabres.

Akushi easily dodged a slash from one of the Blitz daggers and stabbed his sword straight into its cockpit.

"You obviously received some help from the EA, then again I suppose there are some people tired of Blue Cosmos" Akushi said, easily cutting two Blitz Daggers in half.

The Genocide turned its head as the hatches on the ships catapults opened. Akushi licked his lips as five red mobile suits between each ship flew out. They closely resembled The Aegis, but lacked the V fin and Gundam eyes, they were Aegis Daggers, mass produced versions of the Gundam.

"More copycats" Akushi grinned.

What came next out of the ships hanger was a surprise to Akushi. They were six identical dark blue mobile suits, possessing rocket thrusters on their waist armour and their shoulders, their design was completely different from current mobile suits, their legs were thinner and their hands were sharp like claws. Each of them were armed to the teeth, two units possessed black cannons on their shoulders while also carrying a diamond shaped shield and beam rifle. The other units were armed with some kind of beam rifle and shield. Each of the units had the same head design, round circular helmets with sharp horns sticking out of the back, two eyes like a Gundam but a plate covering where the "mouth" would usually be.

"The Kratos Units, it seems you were able to finish them after all" Akushi whispered.

"We have our orders men, a single mobile suit is no match for us, ATTACK FOR THE LADY!!!" The leading pilot yelled.

Akushi changed his grin to a glare as he flew forward, cleaving one Kratos in half with his sword. He then bought his hand up to defend from a barrage of beam fire courtesy of the automatic beam rifles carried by the Kratos's. The Genocide flew with incredible speed, dodging beam and missiles fire from the ships. Akushi dragged his sword along the edge of one of the ships before blocking a missile from one of the Blitz daggers.

"So your all fighting for her aren't you…YOU IDIOTS!!!" Akushi yelled.

The Genocide's eyes glowed a red colour before it flew towards the mobile suits. One of the Aegis's ignited its wrist sabres and flew at the Genocide. Akushi easily cut the suit in half, staining his blade red. He then blocked a swipe from one of the Blitz Daggers. But one of the Kratos units flew close towards Akushi's right. The Genocide suddenly aimed its wrist at the Kratos, the shield slid upwards, revealing two miniguns. Solid shell bullets flew into the Kratos, tearing its pilot apart. Akushi then fired his head Vulcan's into the Blitz Daggers head before kicking it away. The Genocide then drew its crimson beam sabre and stabbed it directly into one of the Kratos mobile suits head. Akushi deepened his frown as the enemy suit stopped moving.

"Oh this is good, the cockpits are built into the head" Akushi summarised.

He then fired a burst of minigun fire at the heads of two more Kratos units.

"So that's why there's extra armour at the head"

The Kratos's manoeuvred to dodge the hail of bullets. Akushi flew the Genocide upwards as the heavy Kratos units fired beams from their cannons. He sheathed his beam sabre and took his swords out of their shields. Akushi linked the two swords together and flew towards the battleships. He swung his double-ended blade, crashing it down the middle of one of the ships, cutting straight through the hanger. The blade parts of the Genocide's armour suddenly slid out and flew towards the mobile suits. Like rockets they flew around the Aegis and Blitz Daggers, out manoeuvring their gunfire. One of the Kratos units flew towards the Genocide, throwing its rifle aside. Beams on the Kratos's claws ignited and the pilot yelled as he slashed at the Genocide. Akushi grinded his teeth together as he blocked the claws with his shield.

"Well they certainly are skilled and passionate pilots…but unfortunately your passions misplaced" Akushi said before he ignited the beam sabre on his shield and cut the fingers off of the Kratos's hand.

The pilot gasped before the Genocide stabbed its beam sabre into its head. Akushi then turned his attention to the bridge of the ship he had just cut apart. He swung his beam sabre and burnt straight through the bridge, killing its crew. Then he separated his swords and slid them back into his shields. The four flying blades soon flew back onto the Genocide's armour.

"Your passion is misplaced because that woman isn't worth giving your life for" Akushi growled.

* * *

He sped across the water, travelling towards his enemy. Gekido sat in the speedboat, wearing a bullet resistant vest over his shirt. Three jets flew over him, their aerial support. Gekido gripped his rifle tightly before he put on his helmet.

_It didn't take much time to convince the Captain that since the island was on our way it would make sense for a unit to scout out the area. Ed and the big guy agree that we need to rescue our comrades their, Rena's more interested in assessing the enemy, god that military chick could give Natarle a run in for her money…what the hell am I monologing…no one's as big a by the book woman as Natarle_

Gekido put a hand to his chin and thought about the situation. He was going up against an opponent he knew nothing about without a mobile suit.

"Excuse me, could I have those binoculars?" He asked one of the soldiers.

"You sure you want these Jaeger?" The Soldier asked.

"I asked for them didn't I?" Gekido growled and the soldier handed the binoculars over.

Gekido looked through the binoculars and widened his eyes at what he saw. He could see the gunfire and explosions in the woods of the island they were approaching. Then he saw beams flying at the jets that flew over the Island. Gekido looked over the four mobile suits, they were of designs he had never seen before, though they possessed two eyes like most Gundams and the Astrays they made in Orb.

"Holy shit, we've got to go up against those things?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Damn right we do, everybody I know a little something about mobile suits, try blowing explosives in the joints of the suit, take out the knee joints and they'll fall harder than a sack of shit, destroy the arm elbow joints and the firing signal from the trigger in the cockpit to the fingers of the mobile suit will get disrupted" Gekido explained and the soldiers around him nodded their heads.

"LOCK AND LOAD!!" The Commander yelled as the boats hit the shore.

The red clothed soldiers on the shore of the island-opened fire on the EA troops. Bullets whizzed past Gekido's head, hitting one of his comrades. He took aim with his rifle and fired a single shot into one of the enemy soldiers heads, piercing through his glass visor. The other EA soldiers opened fire, breaking through the line of soldiers. In the sky, Rena, Alhazard and Ed dodged bursts of fire from the Kratos mobile suits.

"EVERYONE PUSH FORWARD! WE'VE GOT SUPERIOR NUMBERS ON THE GROUND!!" Gekido yelled.

The soldiers waded through the water, firing their rifles at the enemy. Gekido moved as fast as he could, firing his gun as he moved. He pulled the clip off his grenade and threw it at a group of soldiers before he dived for cover under a tree. The grenade blew up, throwing the soldiers aside.

"RESTRAIN THAT MAN!!" Gekido yelled, pointing at a soldier that survived the blast.

Before the EA reinforcements could move towards the man, he put his pistol to his head and squeezed the trigger.

"Oh my god!" One of the rookie soldiers said.

"These guys don't want anyone questioning them, if you capture one make sure he doesn't have a weapon on him" Gekido said.

Soldiers carried the equipment crates onto the beach and used crowbars to open them. Gekido watched as the EA soldiers lifted rocket launchers onto their shoulders. Those who weren't armed with explosives provided cover for the rocket launchers as they ran to aid the soldiers pinned down in the trenches. Gekido dived into the trenches with two other soldiers. He loaded a grenade into the launcher on his rifle and took aim at one of the approaching Kratos suits. With a pull of his trigger, he sent the grenade flying into the leg joint of the mobile suit, stopping it from moving any further.

The soldiers armed with rocket launchers then began bombarding the helpless mobile suit with rockets, blowing up its rifle before focusing their fire on its head. Gekido looked at the suit and raised his eyebrows as the head was blown to bits. He saw that the mobile suits cockpit was inside the head.

_What the hell! Who in the world would put soldiers in more danger by building the cockpits in the head?_

Bhishma, Rena and Ed dodged a hail of bullets sent towards them from the remaining three Kratos suits. They began flying higher to avoid their shots. It was then that Bhishma noticed something dropping from the sky.

"ZAFT mobile suit pods, they're in on this attack too" The Man said to himself.

Rena and Edward noticed the four mobile suit pods in the sky and flew upwards towards them. The pods burst, revealing the three GINN's inside each of them. Ed and Rena fired two missiles each, blowing one of the GINN's apart bit by bit. Bhishma also fired his machine gun, piercing one of the GINN's eye. He then altered his course to avoid a hail of bullets from below.

On the island, Gekido ran through the trench, checking the condition of the soldiers. When he found a soldier clutching his chest he immediately yelled to one of the medics.

"CHEST WOUND OVER HERE!!"

The Medic immediately ran over to the soldier's side and began checking his wound. Gekido walked over to the sergeant that had been left in charge of the troops.

"What's the status on the rest of your forces?" Gekido asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" The bearded man asked.

"Gekido Jaeger, I'm with the rescue team, our commanding officer got shot so I'm taking charge"

"I'm the highest ranking man on the island at the moment so I'm giving the orders"

"Your welcome to but I know more about mobile suits than you do, I've fought in them before" Gekido said.

"Sir, we have ZAFT mobile suits being dropped from the atmosphere, the jets in the sky have managed to destroy three so far" The radio operator said.

"Damn it, we don't have enough fire power to take them down" Ed growled.

"And the rocket launcher operators on the ground have been ambushed" Rena said.

Suddenly a missile flew into one of the GINN's, blowing it up. Rena looked in shock at where the missiles had come from while Bhishma and Ed smiled. The familiar colours of the Skygrasper flew towards the mobile suits, firing its beam cannon. Each shot blew off a limb from one of the mobile suits before cutting through its chest.

"Looks like they replaced the glass quicker then we expected" Edward said.

"But whose piloting it?" Rena asked.

"It's me, Vincent Rach, the scouting pilot, I took the Skygrasper out as soon as it was fixed" The young pilot said.

"All right kid, these guys should be easy targets for you, we'll deal with the rest of the mobile suits on the island" Bhishma said before he flew back towards the islands.

* * *

Marcus flew towards Heine, dodging his shots at such a speed that he could only barely dodge them.

"What the hell is this guy doing?" Heine asked.

"The top of the Deadpool" Ramba said.

"What do you mean old man?" Canard asked.

"Deadpool is a list, the top name of the list has the greatest chance of dying, Marcus almost joined the Eleventh fleet, however he was denied entry by Alaric"

"Because he was a natural?"

"It was actually John who supported his entry into academy, when he passed his exams he tried getting into John's unit, but Marcus had apparently been a very reckless flyer, damaging his internal organs at least six times, I even heard a rumour about him deliberately cutting himself on one occasion…John didn't want his recklessness to endanger his fellow troops and for a while Marcus served as a test pilot before Dagger, who had recently become a commander offered Marcus membership into his unit, Marcus was his first recruit into the True Storm unit…out of all his pilots Marcus is the one who has suffered the most crashes, the most damage to his GINN and has always been the first to volunteer for suicide and black ops missions…the damage to his GINN is because he would always fly head first into gunfire"

"I think maybe Alaric should have recruited him" Heine said as he blocked a swipe from Marcus's sword.

"Are you idiots going to keep gossiping or are you going to try and kill me?" Marcus asked.

"Wait a second he was listening?"

Marcus rushed forward, letting Heine stab his sword into his shoulder before slicing off the GINN's arm.

"Oh shit!" Heine muttered.

Prayer fired his beam rifle at Marcus, drawing his attention away from Heine. Michelle blew the portside cannon off of the Nasca class ship while Cairo intercepted the missiles fired from the Serpent Tail ship. Canard's seed shattered and he yelled before he began firing at Jessica and Lucas. Prayer fired beam after beam at Marcus, being careful not to hit his cockpit. But that may have been the exact worse thing to do with Marcus's incredible manoeuvring.

"You've aimed for our weapons and camera's, you don't want us dead do you?" Marcus asked.

"I don't want to kill anyone" Prayer said.

"YOU FOOL!!!" Marcus roared.

He slammed his sword into Prayer's shield, tackling him into a hail of rocket fire. Prayer fired at Marcus again, but the Natural strafed to the right before crashing his blade into the Gundam's head. He dug it in further, causing Prayer's screen to flicker.

"IN WAR THE AIM IS TO KILL! YOUR NAÏVE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP DEATH!!!!" Marcus yelled.

Marcus dug his sword further into the Gundam's head, and left it stuck in the machines eyes. Prayer gasped at the flickering screen and pulled back on the controls, but found himself unable to move. Marcus had the Dreadnought in a tight hold, pressing the barrel of its weapon against his GINN's chest.

"I have your rifle aimed at my cockpit, pull the trigger!" Marcus said.

"What the hell…is this guy suicidal?" Heine asked.

"Prayer!" Canard said, he began flying the Hyperion towards Prayer and Marcus.

But the Hyperion was hit by two shots from Cairo.

"I always knew that man was a fool, one day he's going to get himself and his team mates killed" John said.

The former Zaft commander was then struck with utter shock, or more like a punch from Thanos. John's GINN was sent flying away from Thanos's GINN, which eye glowed reflecting Thanos's own anger.

"Your wrong, Marcus…Marcus is the best pilot in my team!" Thanos said before he charged at John, drawing two beam daggers.

John drew his own sabre and slashed at Thanos. Dagger plunged his blade into the GINN's elbow, burning off John's left arm. Alaric flew back in surprise, tilting his GINN's head as Thanos threw one of the beam daggers. Thanos then sheathed his other dagger and drew his sword. He flew forward, clashing sabres with John.

"Marcus puts **his **life at risk, no one else's, when he goes off on his own he never requests aid, he never asks for anyone to bail him out, no matter what happens he survives…you may have sponsored his entry John but you never once actually tried to find out why he joined ZAFT!" Thanos growled.

"Then enlighten me Dagger what reason does Marcus have to be so remorse about?" John asked, grinding his teeth together as Thanos sliced his GINN's foot off.

"Is this line secure?"

"Of course!"

"IS IT!"

"YES!!"

"Marcus Loussier was a citizen of Earth, he lived a peaceful existence looking at the sea but dreaming of flying in space, everyday he would play on the beach with his little sister, but one day when he was twelve it all ended, men came to his home, spouting the filth of Blue Cosmos, his mother a security advisor for the White House received a bullet in the head, while his father a test pilot was beaten until his neck broke, Marcus survived but his sister was no where to be found and when he went for help no one cared, not even the Earth governments gave a damn, Marcus didn't care about Justice he just wanted his sister to be found, but they didn't care, no one cared about innocent little Stellar"

* * *

The Archangel had managed to reach Alaska and the senior members of the crew, including Murdoch and Kai were now in full uniform sitting in the courtroom. When the officers conducting the review of the Archangel's service record entered, each member of the crew stood up to salute them, though Kai was slowest about it. This was because amongst the three officers was Captain William Sutherland, an avid supporter of Blue Cosmos and a man Kai disliked with a passion. He knew more than anyone that Sutherland would make this about Kira, try to ping the blame on him somehow.

'Well take your best shot Sutherland, I'm going to show these fine officers here that you don't have to have a high rank to completely own one of your "comrades"' Kai thought with a smile as he and the rest of the crew sat down.

Kai paid attention to every word Sutherland spoke. When he started to scoff Murrue's actions in allowing Kira to pilot the Strike, Mu wasn't the only crewmember that grew frustrated.

"So your saying all of this is my fault?" Murrue asked Sutherland in frustration.

"I wouldn't go far as to say that, but think Lieutenant Ramias, our enemies in this war are coordinators, if not for that boy Kira Yamato then the destruction of Heliopolis wouldn't have happened" Sutherland said.

"Idiot!"

The crew of the Archangel and the officers turned to the man standing at the doorway. He wore an officer's uniform but the shoulder pads were a pale blue colour, he also had blue eyes that showed a lot of experience and wisdom as well as a head of brown hair.

"Captain Logan, it's about time you arrived" Sutherland said as the man leant against the wall.

"Admiral Sutherland, enough of this farce, you cant charge the Archangels crew of anything and if Kira Yamato truly is KIA then it'll be pointless to charge him, so stop trying to force your views on others" Captain Logan explained.

Kai remembered Logan from the battle of Endymion crater, he was well respected in the Alliance military and well known as a former Zero pilot, although some doubted whether he still had the skills.

"You are right, we cant charge the Captain with anything, despite the lack of order the Archangel did gain results, the Lunar fleet managed to survive a decent amount of time thanks to the efforts of Gekido Jaeger, the Desert Tiger was also defeated as well as two of the stolen G-weapons including the death of one of their pilots, however there is cause to charge Ensign Jaeger for his inexcusable actions" Sutherland explained.

The crew of the Archangel widened their eyes in shock and Kai got up off his seat.

"How dare you people try to charge Gekido when he isn't even here, thanks to him more troops survived the attacks from the ZAFT forces, the Lunar fleet increased its performance thanks to him, and even when he lost his Gundam he still fought on to defend the ship, he's twice the soldier you are" he said with defiance in his eyes.

"Sit down Yamada" Sutherland commanded.

"As I was saying Jaeger has shown multiple signs of defiance against authority, giving up a prisoner that could have potentially ended the war" Sutherland continued, but was swiftly interrupted by Mu.

"No she wouldn't have, the daughter of the Chairman Miss Clyne maybe, but Siegel Clyne would not sacrifice the safety of the Plants for his little girl, Gekido also wasn't officially a soldier then, he didn't have to follow our orders"

"Sparing the lives of two enemy soldiers, even treating their wounds, a soldiers duty is to kill the enemy and our enemies are coordinators"

"Wrong, our enemies are those who attack our nations and a soldiers duty is to protect the nation he serves and its interests" Natarle said, shocking the crew.

Logan merely smiled as Sutherland shook his head in frustration.

"And let us not forget the most unforgivable thing, abandoning his ship and taking its last form of defence in order to search for dead soldiers"

Sutherland smiled, as the crewmembers were unsure of how to counter what the man had just said. It was true; Gekido had abandoned the ship when it needed someone to defend it.

"He did not abandon his crew" Logan began and all eyes turned to him, "My sources tell me that he is currently on a rescue mission near Panama, he will be deployed to space as soon as he arrives there and he will not be charged for his justified actions" he explained.

Remarkably, Sutherland didn't question the man as he closed the hearing. Mu, Natarle and Flay would be transferred from the Archangel tomorrow. Kai knew that Blue Cosmos intended to use Flay as a rallying tool, but he like others knew that even if Flay still had anti-coordinator views then she still wouldn't get any results. Because Gekido's influenced had already reached the regular forces and acts of natural aggression to coordinators was going down.

As the crew made its way out of the room, Kai caught up with Captain Logan.

"Captain, it is good to see you again" Kai said with a salute.

"You as well Kai, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I was wondering how you knew where Gekido is, we haven't been able to contact him"

"I'm afraid that's classified information Kai, I apologise for Sutherland's behaviour" Kai said and bowed before he walked away.

'How a man like him could be a member of Blue Cosmos I'll never know' Kai thought as he watched Logan walk away.

* * *

The Gundam known as Aero aimed its beam rifle at one of the DINNS; Silver Mask pulled the trigger, firing a yellow bolt into the mobile suits chest. EA and ZAFT soldiers alike looked in shock as the mobile suit was blown apart and the Gundam flew through the smoke.

"EVERYONE OPEN FIRE ON THAT MOBILE SUIT!!!" The Commanders of both forces yelled.

Silver Mask pulled on his flight sticks and sent his Aero Gundam flying around the sky, its wings opening to reveal extra boosters. A hatch on the Aero Gundam's shoulder opened and Silver mask pulled out a yellow beam sabre. He flew at one of the GINN's, slashing it in half. Then he dived towards one of the EA ships, driving the sabre straight into the middle of the boat. Silver Mask then jumped off of the boat as it sunk and fired a beam bolt straight into the cockpit of one of the Skygrasper units.

"THIS GUYS SKILL IS UNREAL!!!"

"I'm as real as things get!" Silver Mask smiled before he flew at the ZAFT forces.

* * *

John was shocked by Marcus's story, the mans whole world had fallen apart at such a young age. The ZAFT commander looked towards Prayer and Marcus, the latter still had the rifle pressed against his cockpit.

"Just one squeeze of the trigger…COME ON FOOL SHOOT OR YOU'LL DIE!!!" Marcus yelled.

Heine and Ramba flew to support Prayer. Ramba lashed at Marcus with his whip, slicing off his katana arm. Marcus grinded his teeth together as he felt the electricity run through his veins.

"Those Black ops missions Marcus went on weren't in hopes of dying but rather they were his only hope of finding out what happened to his sister, he doesn't care whether he lives or dies for death will inevitably come to him, he just wants to see his sister again…IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT!!" Thanos yelled before he sliced off John's arm and wing.

With a kick, John was sent flying into the arms of the two remaining Raysta's. Thanos sheathed his sword and folded his GINN's arms as the two grunt units flew John back to the rehome. Ramba lashed at Marcus again, striking his GINN's back. The gold haired pilot yelled in agony as the electricity again ran through his veins.

"MARCUS!!" Michelle yelled as she flew to Marcus's aid, slashing Ramba's heat rod clean in half with her sword.

Ramba drew his own sword and locked blades with the young woman, while Heine avoided a flurry of beam shots from Lucas. Prayer looked at Marcus's GINN, which floated through space, its pilot barely conscious.

* * *

Gekido was pinned down in the trenches of the line that the EA soldiers had set up. At times they would shoot over the top of the trench. Every minute a soldier would fall with a bullet in his head.

"Where are our trapped soldiers?" Gekido asked the commanding officer.

"FUCK I DON'T KNOW I SENT THEM OVER THE TOP EARLIER!!"

"YOU IDIOT! NEVER SEND THEM OVER THE TOP WITHOUT A PLAN!!!" Gekido yelled.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT I OUTRANK YOU!!"

"YEAH AND IF YOUR TROOPS DIE YOU'RE THE ONE ACCOUNTABLE!!"

Gekido looked to the air as the three spearhead jets flew in for another attempt on the Kratos mobile suits. Ed and Bhishma fired on one of the Kratos, bombarding it with a hail of bullets. The red suit fired its rifle, narrowly missing Bhishma's jet.

"Ed, I saw some soldiers trapped near that G-weapon copy, I'm going to attempt a kamikaze attack on the suit so give me some cover fire"

"Forget it Bhishma, you know ramming is my forte" Ed said as he flew forward.

Bhishma shook his head before he flew alongside Ed. The oil soaked jet flew forward, taking the hail of bullets from the Kratos's Vulcan's. Ed flew directly towards the head, yelling as the jet made impact. At the last minute, Ed ejected, watching the jet explode from the sky. As Ed pulled his parachute and floated towards the ground, the Aegis Dagger fell to the ground, right on top of a squad of the armoured soldiers.

_A path!_

"YOU FIVE PROVIDE COVER FIRE FOR THE MEDICS! THE REST OF YOU THROW ONE GRENADE TOWARDS THE EDGE OF THAT HILLTOP THERE AND TRY NOT TO GET SHOT!!!" Gekido yelled.

The sergeant in charge of the troops fumed as his soldiers followed Gekido's orders. Two medics ran through the path that Ed made for them while the five soldiers escorted them, shooting at any hidden soldiers. The rest of the soldiers in the trench pulled the pins on their grenades and threw them towards the hilltop.

"BHISHMA! RENA! THERE WAS A SNIPER ON THE HILLTOP WHERE WE THREW THE GRENADES! SEE IF HE'S STILL ON THERE!!!" Gekido yelled over the radio.

"Of course" Bhishma said as he flew his jet over the hilltop, seeing the enemy sniper limping towards his rifle. "One enemy sniper confirmed, he's wounded and possibly dying"

"Thanks Big Bear, you and Rena analyse the area where the two remaining mobile suits are, make sure there are no troops trapped round there before you fire" Gekido said, more calmly this time.

"Where the fuck are you going Jaeger?" The Sergeant asked.

"Sir we've gotten news from the Skygrasper unit, he's taken down the GINN's"

"Where are you going?" The Sergeant asked again, ignoring the radio operator.

"To get myself a bigger gun!" Gekido said.

The young man broke off into a run, jumping out of the trench and into the woods. He looked around as he ran, spotting an enemy hiding in the bushes. Gekido fired a burst of automatic fire into the bushes, hitting two hidden soldiers. One of the soldiers jumped out of the trees, tackling Gekido to the ground. The armoured soldier pulled out his knife, but Gekido rolled backwards, throwing the man off of him. He ran forward and thrust his leg into the mans face, smashing the glass of his helmet and knocking him out.

_Ambush tactics, they can always be avoided when some ones alert! These guys may be professionals but they've got nothing on me!_

Gekido grabbed the mans knife and slashed a soldier across the throat.

_These guys aren't coordinators that much I can tell; still they are better equipped for jungle warfare then our troops. Now time to get me a gun!_

Gekido continued running through the forest and began climbing up the hilltop where the sniper had been hiding. He looked to the left, then to the right, then at the dead soldier, clutching the sniper rifle tightly. Gekido snatched the rifle and analysed it. A Barrett M82A1, the perfect rifle to damage the cameras on the Kratos mobile suits.

_All right, time to see if the Shooter movie was right about the power of a M8! Remember wind and distance from the target, damn that idiot sergeant sent his soldiers out too far. No wonder we're losing this war, if there were smarter commanders and more dedicated soldiers then we would have won this war before it began._

Gekido got into a crawling position and looked down the sight towards the two Kratos mobile suits on the far side of the island.

_I don't need a spotter, the enemies right in front of me. Whoever these guys are, they've overestimated their mobile suits performance. But then again grunt mobile suit design is the same in any suit take out the wires in the joints and it can't move, damage the camera and the targeting is screwed._

As one of the Kratos mobile suits fell to the floor, it's head destroyed by the last of the Spearhead fighter's missiles, Gekido couldn't help but think back to the desert dawn and laugh at the situation.

_They fought with just a bunch of jeep and rocket launchers, we all made fun of them!_

Medics treated the wounded, unaware of the six soldiers creeping towards them. Suddenly gunshots echoed in the woods. The six soldiers fell to the floor and Ed put his pistol back in its holster and looked towards the sky. Vincent flew the Skygrasper towards the mobile suit, narrowly avoiding the beams the Kratos fired.

_I realise now, that this war isn't fought with just mobile suits, true they are central to the war effort, but they aren't the key to every victory. It's the human intuition and skill that determines the victory. _

Vincent flew desperately to avoid the shots from the mobile suit. The mobile suit swung round and Gekido widened his eyes, for he now had a clear shot.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE WAY TO FIGHT A WAR!!!" Gekido roared as he pulled the trigger.

He fired again and again, until he shattered the Kratos's two cameras. Vincent noticed that the suit was looking around as if it was confused and realised that the main camera must have been destroyed. He targeted the mobile suit and fired a beam straight through the suits chest. The Kratos's chest sparked for a moment before the head detached itself from the body. Gekido widened his eyes as rockets on the head launched it into the air, away from the cheers of the island.

_An escape pod, whoever built those suits doesn't have many soldiers but does have enough resources to build these things. This new enemy has just made this war more interesting._

The Earth forces had achieved a victory on that day, but across the sea both forces had been decimated by the Aero-Gundam. Silver Mask smiled in satisfaction as he jumped off of the ruins of the EA boat and transformed his Gundam into its jet form.

"The Earth Alliance, ZAFT, the Plants themselves, if they are destroyed then so be it, I don't care about the rest of the world alls that matters is my revenge!"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in space away from the battle and blood shed, the Plants experienced the usual peace. However not all was well, families grieved for their dead, including the family of Nichol Amalfi, who were unfortunate to have no body to bury. The most peaceful of places, though not free from the sorrow of war was the residence of the Clyne family. He was in sorrow was Kira, who had been more than shocked to find himself in the Plants. Of course his surprise had been replaced with regret and then questions, why was he fighting a war that only tore friends apart and resulted in the pointless loss of life.

"None of it could be helped now could it? Because that's war, and you were fighting against the enemy, am I mistaken?" Was what Lacus had asked, of course this was the key to Kira questioning himself.

But for now, Lacus wouldn't him to enjoy the peace, which was one thing he couldn't do. Even when he was offered dinner, he just sat looking at the food. He looked up when Lacus started singing a new song, one she had sung at a concert during Gekido's battle with Akushi.

"Dedicated to her first love" The Butler said as he picked up Kira's stale food.

"Oh and Miss Clyne, our other guest wanted Kira to look at this" The Butler said as he placed a laptop on the dinner table.

Kira looked at the screen curiously as designs for a rocket system came up, including some kind of unmanned jet craft. Then he widened his eyes as designs for a mobile suit came up, a type of Gundam, although Kira felt that it looked like the Purpose with its chest armour ripped off and a different head design.

"I figured you could use something to amaze at instead of looking depressed all day"

Kira looked up at the bearer of the voice and gasped in utter shock. Standing at the doorway, with his hands in his pockets was a man who Kira thought had died a long time ago.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Kira" Lacus said.

The man standing before him was Gekido's adoptive father Yamato, alive and well.

Next Chapter 32: Battle part 3

Yamato: Kira has questions while the battle between Alaric and Thanos comes to a tragic end, and as Akushi finishes his battle with this unknown enemy Gekido is reunited with an old friend!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, also reviewers if you could give me your thoughts on Marcus it would be appreciated, I wanted Stellar's brother to be the opposite of her, while she fears death, Marcus doesnt!


	33. Battle Part 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 32: Battle part 3

_**He looked out at the sea, admiring its beauty. The young boy liked to think of the ocean as something that could be compared to the world, at times it was peaceful but when the storms raged it became one of the world's deadliest natural forces, much like war. His thoughts and view then crossed over to the sky and the birds flying over the ocean.**_

'_**Anyone can reach the sea, to fly takes true dedication' the boy thought, running a hand through his gold hair as the wind blew.**_

"_**Marcus!" A voice called.**_

_**The boy looked to his side and smiled as he saw a girl of five with hair like his running along the beach. She smiled a smile as beautiful as the seashell she carried to show her brother.**_

"_**Marcus!" she called.**_

"Marcus, Marcus, please respond, Marcus" Michelle called over the radio as the fighting continued around her.

Mikhail Coast took the sword off his rifle and sliced a CGUE in half before shooting down a GINN. Cairo fired his heavy cannons at the Nasca class ship. Kaite Madigan flew at the heavy mobile suit, slashing at it with his sword. Cairo aimed his machine guns at the GINN and fired a volley of bullets at the machine. The Yellow GINN flew to the sides, firing multiple shots into the heavily armoured GINN's shoulders.

"Please tell me you have the machine ready" John said as he exited his GINN and floated to Lowe's side inside the ReHome.

"Almost done, we just need a few more minutes for the final adjustments to the Blue Frame" Lowe said, wiping some grease off his face.

"Well hurry it up, if I were Thanos I'd be firing at the ReHome right now" John said and couldn't help but smile as he felt the ship shake.

Outside Thanos was bombarding the junk guild ship with bullets from a recoilless rifle. Around him, GINN's and Raysta's were blown apart but that didn't bother him. Jessica locked her blade with Heine's while Canard blocked Lucas's shots with his shield. Canard aimed his cannons and fired them at Lucas, who flew to the side to dodge it. Prayer began his flight back towards the ReHome, his thoughts occupied by Marcus's words. Michelle shot one of the Hawkins GINN's down and sliced a Raysta in half with her beam sabre.

"Damn it, we're done for if this keeps up" Canard growled as he slashed at Lucas with his beam dagger.

Lucas kicked the Hyperion across the head and threw his empty beam rifle. Canard smacked the rifle aside and aimed his own machine gun, firing a stream of bullets; each one was dodged by the unmodified GINN.

* * *

While battle was waging on the outside of the Plants, inside was a totally different matter. Besides the internal conflict in the council was the surprise visit of Yamato Kuzunagi to Lacus's home.

"It can't be…how?" Kira asked, too shocked to even make full sentences.

Yamato chuckled at the boys surprise "I'm afraid you're the only miracle here Kira…I wasn't on the shuttle" The man said.

"And Kisagi and Tachi?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately they were" Yamato said, lowering his head.

Kira put a hand to his eyes and shook his head.

"But why…why didn't you get on the shuttle, why'd you put Gekido through all that pain and what about your wife?"

"She knew I was alive, before Gekido visited her in Orb, in fact I was the one who designed the equipment that reprogrammed the Gundam, it was specifically for that purpose"

"Why?"

"You have a lot of questions, but let me ask you a question, how much do you think you know about Gekido?" Yamato asked, dropping his smile with a serious expression, one he would keep for the entire conversation.

"Wait a second are you talking about the surgery that Blue Cosmos carried out on him, I know that his Seed is a corrupt version of his friends Jack"

Yamato smiled before he walked into the room, taking the laptop and looking at the designs. The room remained silent as Yamato continued to stare at the image of the Purpose.

"Did you know that the Purpose was originally thought of by Orb to work as part of a shield system in which the Gundam itself would be the key unit"

Confusion crossed Kira's face at the change of subject.

"You see, the Gundam would activate it shield, releasing a signal to other Arc generators to create a barrier around the island of Orb, protecting it from any attack, at least this was what it was originally designed for…but the key issue was money, you see the money that would have been spent on this idea would have left the economy in an depression and that's the last thing Uzumi wanted…oh I'm a little thirsty Miss Clyne is it all right if I had a glass of water?"

"Why of course Mr Kuzunagi"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Kira yelled, throwing his chair aside. "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT? Why! Why did you survive and Tachi and Kisagi…Why! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE!!!"

Tears ran down Kira's eyes and Yamato lowered his head slightly. He swung the laptop back round so that Kira could see it.

"I love my work…but I love my children more, you want to hear the truth, well I'll give you a half truth after you answer a question…do you think the fighting and the wars are pointless?" Yamato asked.

Kira lowered his head as he answered, "Yes I do…this war, its just one about hate, in the last battle my best friend tried to kill me because I defended a man who killed his friend, then I tried to kill him for killing my friend…this war is just taking lives, just mindless killing…why because Naturals hate coordinators, its just hate" He explained.

"You know, I would've thought you'd have grown since we last met, obviously not as much as you could've" Yamato said as he reached into his trench coat and took out Gekido's old blue jersey.

"Miss Clyne, or perhaps you Kira, if you meet Gekido again give this to him and tell him that I was sorry"

"What for?" Kira asked.

"Here is the half truth Kira, Gekido has more than one Purpose…oh and if you do meet Gekido again Kira, tell him what you just told me" Yamato said.

"But wait, why did you show me these designs? What are they even for?"

"Even as we speak the Purpose is being redesigned, I wanted you to be the first of the crew of the Archangel to know…goodbye Kira" Yamato said as walked himself out of the house.

Kira sat back down on his seat and rubbed his hair in frustration.

"What is wrong Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I need to get back to Earth…so I can fight"

* * *

Two battles continued to be waged in space, one between two famous ZAFT commanders and another between a nameless pilot and an unknown. Akushi flew behind a set of meteorites, using them as cover from the gunshots of the Kratos units. One of the mobile suits ignited its beam claws and flew at Akushi, slicing the meteors he hid behind. The Genocide aimed its wrist blasters at the blue suit, firing a barrage of beam bullets into the head, completely disintegrating its pilot.

'Replacing gatlings beam battery, loading solid shell pack' Akushi thought as he pushed a few buttons to his side.

He fired both his wrist Gatlings, firing a hail of solid shell bullets at the Kratos and Blitz Dagger's. One of the Blitz daggers was torn apart by the hail while another suffered damage to its shield. The ships fired their missiles at the Genocide, which flew with incredible speed to avoid the barrage. Akushi drew his sword and stabbed it into the side of one of the ships. He dragged the blade through the battleship, causing an explosion that killed most of the hanger crew. Then Akushi released his flying blades, which flew at the mobile suits. They were merely a distraction as Akushi pushed the ship, pushing his wings thrusters to the max. The crews of two ships screamed as their bridges smashed together, killing anyone on board.

"YOU'RE A TRUE SPACE MONSTER!!!" The Commander yelled as he and the Blitz Dagger's fired at Akushi with everything they had.

The Genocide's flying blades flew into the heads of two Kratos mobile suits, crushing their pilots. They then flew into the backs of the Blitz daggers. The Commander flew upwards, shooting at the blades. Akushi suddenly appeared behind him, slicing the Kratos's head in half.

"YOUR RIGHT MAYBE I AM A MONSTER! MAYBE I'VE GONE BEYOND THE EVIL ANY HUMAN IS CAPABLE OF!!!" Akushi yelled as he ignited his beam sabre straight into the cockpit of a hidden Blitz Dagger.

Akushi laughed as he fired a barrage of missiles into the helpless battleships in front of him.

* * *

On Earth, a celebration of sorts was held on the boats of the EA forces as they made their way back to Panama. Gekido sat in the cafeteria; talking to the numerous soldiers he had saved about his experiences on the Archangel.

"The pilot of the Strike was a coordinator?" A medic asked in disbelief as Gekido chewed on a piece of bread.

"Yep, Kira Yamato a pussy if I ever met one, he's kind, overly polite, never hates or criticises other people for their differences" Gekido explained. "He was a decent guy, opinions should be formed on others regardless of their DNA or how they were born, for example Kira's my friend but I don't respect him that much because when it comes to battle he really needs to get his head sorted"

_And he's possibly gay! What, he tried to break up with Flay, sure she's got bitch written all over her but come on!_

"I heard you fought beside another coordinator, Canard something" One of the soldiers said, trying to remember the name he heard.

"Canard Pars, yeah I'd call him Kira's opposite, then again that's why I like the guy" Gekido said.

"I heard that Canard shot down sixteen mobile suits that tried attacking the lunar fleet"

_All these guys have respect for the Archangel; finally the Earth Forces are starting to gain some professionalism. I proved today that I don't need a Gundam to make a difference in this war. Hopefully the guys up top will start seeing things a bit differently and then actually start negotiating. So that no more soldiers die…war isn't pointless, it has a reason…it has to!_

While battles were fought in space, another battle on Earth began. Operation Spit break!

The true target was Alaska, the heart of the Earth Alliance's military effort. ZAFT forces clashed with the Earth Alliance and it would be one of the most crowded and tragic battlefields of the war. In the underground caverns of the Earth forces base, troops were being transferred via sub while the ZAFT mobile suits were already starting to break through the front line. The commanding officers of the Alaskan base waited patiently with the keys to a machine that would end this battle.

'Just my luck, I find the Legged ship but end up having to fight most of the Eurasian military' Zack thought as he shot down the Eurasian jets attacking him.

The Wild Arms Gundam fired his Photon beam rifle, destroying one of the Earth Alliance navy vessels. He flew to the side, dodging beam fire from two Skygraspers.

'It seems they're slowly beginning to mass produce the blue jets, but they wont do any good against a Gundam' The young mercenary thought as he fired his rocket anchors into the two jets.

With a swing of its arms, the Gundam altered the two jet's flight path. The pilots screamed as their jets slammed together. Zack then activated his Graviton camouflage, deciding he would attack the Archangel directly. The white and red ship wasn't doing that much better than the other Earth vessel ships, yet it still managed to hold the line.

"GOTTFRIED'S FIRE!!!" Murrue yelled.

The cannons and missiles of the ships blew up and tore apart any mobile suit attacking it. Even without its mobile suits or Skygraspers the ship was a formidable force. Other Earth Alliance vessels followed this example; fighting with everything they had, coordinating their attacks to destroy mobile suits and boats alike.

"We have the advantage in numbers, it's about time we started using it!" One of the Eurasian captains said as his and another Earth Alliance ship ganged up on a ZAFT vessel, firing their missiles onto the box of the ship.

While battle was going on at Alaska, the Duel had just finished resupplying and was sent back into the battle, blowing a hole through the EA defences. The Duel took a volley of jet missiles to its chest, and countered with a rail gunshot that was easily avoided by the nimble jets.

"Damn it, when the hell did these Natural bastards get so tough?" Yzak asked.

"When they heard of the man who surpassed the coordinators, the days of fearing and envying us are over Yzak" A voice said over the radio.

Yzak looked to his side and saw a green and red DINN shoot down a squadron of jets.

"Commander Bishop, you were sent here too?" Yzak asked.

"Yes now pay attention, that suit doesn't mean you can underestimate the enemy" Joseph Bishop said.

The custom DINN took a missile blast to its shoulder and shot back with its rifles. A lone brown jet flew through the constant battle between the two forces. The jet suddenly folded and transformed into the Aero-Gundam.

"CHRISTMAS COMES EARLY!!" Silver Mask yelled.

The Aero-Gundam crashed its foot into an Earth alliance vessel, and then fired a beam from its rifle, straight into the chest of a DINN. Silver Mask pressed a button on his side panel, switching his rifle setting to automatic fire. The rifle began firing multiple beam blasts at a faster rate, though the shots were smaller they still shot apart the machines in their path. Then the Gundam drew its beam sabre, flying straight into a GINN, running it through. Silver Mask slashed a Skygrasper jet right down the centre and pulled a piece of the Gundam's shoulder off. A beam ignited on the armour, revealing it to be a boomerang. The beam boomerang flew into three GINN's before flying back to the Gundam's hand.

"This war is on the verge of ending, mercenary work is no longer necessary for me…my revenge is getting ever closer…AFTER THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS!!!" Silver Mask yelled as he flew towards the Duel and Bishop DINN.

"WHAT THE…" Yzak yelled as the Gundam slashed his rifle in half.

The Aero and Duel Gundam's both faced each other down. Yzak fired his rail gun and missiles, but Silver Mask blocked the shot and destroyed the missiles with his head mounted Vulcan's. Commander Bishop fired his machine gun, hitting the Gundam's head. A compartment opened on the Aero-Gundam and the machine pulled out a pole. The pole extended and a beam trident ignited off the top. With a thrust, Silver Mask stabbed the trident into the Duel's shoulder missile launcher, destroying one of its main weapons.

"Shit!" Yzak whispered as the trident moved towards his cockpit.

Suddenly, Zack deactivated his cloaking device and slammed his Gundam's shoulder into Silver Mask. The Wild Arm's Gundam ignited its beam sabres and linked them together.

"I smelt your blood lust a mile away…Silver Mask, you've gone from mercenary to terrorist" Zack growled before he and the renegade mercenary clashed.

The defenders inside the base soon assaulted those ZAFT forces that had broken through.

"FOCUS YOUR FIRING ON THE NEAREST TARGET! THEN FIRE ON THE NEXT CLOSEST!!!" An EA commander yelled as the gun turrets focused their fire on the chests of the attacking GINNS.

For once the EA took advantage of its superior numbers, focusing their attacks on one target at a time. An inspired opponent was that much deadlier than one that wasn't. Most of the Earth Alliance transferees had evacuated, only two remained. Mu La Flaga ran through the corridors of the base office department, grinding his teeth together in a rage. The entire intelligence department had been evacuated, every office, even the base command centre was empty. One of the reasons that Mu had stayed was because he felt the presence of Rau Le Creuscet, and it seemed his 'intuition' wasn't wrong. The masked man was inside the command centre, looking over one of the only computer screens that was on.

Mu was ready to draw his pistol, but Rau fired first. The mobile armour pilot dived for cover and the masked man laughed.

"It's been a while Mu La Flaga, I don't have time to fool around, though we've only just met again I apologise for leaving so soon. But if your still hanging around I assume your usefulness to the Earth forces is at an end. Oh hawk of Endymion, how the mighty have fallen" Le Creuscet laughed before he made his exit, shooting his gun for one last distraction.

Mu considered following the ZAFT commander, but then his eyes crossed towards the computer screen. The last of the Zero pilots gasped at what he saw, the designs of a machine that had not been used since the battle that cost the lives of the Zero corps.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Gekido yelled.

"I know, if we could we would, but unfortunately we have to stay put here" Edward said while Bhishma and Rena rubbed their ears over Gekido's yell.

"So I'm being sent into space while most of the fighting is going on down here, what the hell is that about? Gekido asked.

"This order came directly from Captain Logan, a wise man with an interesting career…when he was your age he fought in the wars between the Middle East and Russia, as well as against the riots instigated by the terrorist off shots of Blue Cosmos, even though he's registered as a leader" Rena explained.

"Okay I get the fighting against terrorists that he's a part of being interesting but what else?" Gekido asked.

"The man first tried to negotiate with the terrorists but then turned to killing several rioters when they killed a young coordinator child…and during the war against the Middle East he repeatedly worked in the system in order to prevent several executions of Middle Eastern soldiers, he even prevented the burning of a Mosque that acted as a hide out for Iraq government forces by guiding refugees into the building, he's worked through the system to prevent deaths from both sides of every conflict he's been in, except for the Blue Cosmos riots" Bhishma explained.

"He sounds like a decent guy for a blue cosmos member"

"He's like a homophobic guy I once knew, he classed himself as homophobic but he didn't hate them enough to abuse or kill them, he just disagreed with their way" Ed said.

_A Blue Cosmos members who doesn't want to kill coordinators, something tells me I've got to meet this man at least once…wait a second, what's this ringing in my head?_

Gekido put his hand to his head, rubbing it in frustration.

_Ringing…damn it what's going on, my head hurts…what the hell am I seeing?_

An image flashed inside his mind, he saw the image of a farm, like the one Jack lived on. Then he saw a dark corridor, where men in lab coats wheeled a stretcher into an operating room, a lab, with numerous tubes filled with some strange liquid. Gekido yelled in pain when he saw what lied inside them, human embryos. The boy fell to the floor, the whole world turning dark before his eyes.

"**My lady what is wrong?**

"**I had a bad dream…..I'm the only one…..someone like you….it must be wonderful….."**

"**He's not an animal!"**

"**Think of his potential"**

"**I'LL KILL YOU!!!"**

"**HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!!!"**

"Gekido…Gekido…Gekido wake up!"

Gekido snapped awake, head butting Edward. He widened his eyes at what he saw, the whole of Panama base was in a panic and pilots were scrambling to their jets. Explosions ignited Gekido as he looked up in the sky. Floating above the base was a mobile suit, standing on a flight platform similar to the Goon. The mobile suit was a white colour, bearing four eyes and a backwards V-fin, it had three thrusters, each one of them a miniaturised version of the GINN's wings, but the mobile suit itself also had wings and an extra pair of rockets on its waist. Its shoulder armour was round and thick, while its waist armour resembled the Strike's, its feet and legs were relatively small, its chest was also small in comparison to its shoulders and waist. The machine fired beam blasts from the cannons on its flight platform, but also fired its rifle form rail gun; coloured white like the rest of its body.

"What the hell is that?" Gekido asked.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that it appeared the same time you went into a seizure" Edward explained, rubbing his bleeding nose.

"And it's emitting some kind of energy shield, none of our attacks are getting through to it" Vincent said, running to Gekido's side as he got up off the floor.

"Where are Rena and Bhishma?"

"Up there in jets, they aren't doing any damage at all"

Gekido looked up at the machine and growled at what he saw. The mobile suit was emitting an affect that Gekido had seen before.

"An Arc barrier, like the Purpose" Gekido grinded his teeth together over this development.

_Traditional weapons don't get past it, either we attack till its power runs out…or someone rams through the barrier, but it has to be something bigger than a Skygrasper! Shit what the hell am I going to do? The Soldiers are going to get massacred._

Never in his life had Gekido felt more useless than he did now.

* * *

"Conditions for activation met! Hacking into base control systems, opening launch hatch, establishing contact with other AI units, preparing upgraded modifications, ready to launch Gundam"

Uzumi Nara Athna sat in his office, looking over the latest Orb defence plans when he heard the desperate knock at his door.

"Lord Uzumi, the controls at Morgenroute aren't responding, the machines are moving the new weapons Mrs Kuzunagi made towards the defender"

Athna ran out of his office and watched from the balcony of his manor as the hatch for Morgenroute opened. Cagalli also made her way to a part on the seaside, giving her a clear view of the factory doors opening. She put her hands together as something resembling the Purpose's jet form flew out of the hanger. What got Cagalli's attention were the new flight units on the back of the jet and much to her shock the jet took off faster than a space rocket.

"Go Purpose, go back to Gekido!" Cagalli smiled, knowing her father must be ticked right now.

However she couldn't be anymore wrong, for once in a long time Uzumi actually laughed.

"Strange, even a program can't erase the bonds of friendship" The Wiseman said.

"Friendship, what are you talking about lord?"

"I'm no expert, but even I can figure out that through interaction with Gekido, the computer AI and the Gundam itself have gained a form of sentience, the two machines think now beyond logic, much like the pilot"

The new rockets that had been put on the Purpose were originally designed to take it up into space. But today they served a new purpose, to get the Gundam to its pilot. Arc barrier particles came out of the rockets, propelling the machine even faster.

* * *

A smile crossed Akushi Thanos's face, he didn't know how but something good must have happened on Earth. His enemies had been completely annihilated by the power of his Gundam the Genocide.

"Now Gekido, come to space and face me…for the real battle, the true war begins at this point" Akushi said to himself, his face now completely devoid of emotions.

The Genocide raised its hand and cleaved the last of the helpless battleships in half before flying away.

* * *

"IT'S FINISHED!!" Lowe yelled in triumph.

"All right, Gai, get on the catapult and fire on the Black Storm ships" John ordered with triumph in his voice.

However as the Blue Frame marched onto the catapult, Thanos fired one more shot at the ReHome. An explosion rocked the ship like never before. Jessica and Cairo continued firing on the renegade ZAFT forces ship, blowing it apart. The Argo also fired on the Hawkins team ship, Heine yelled as his old team ship blew apart before his eyes. Gai flew out of the ReHome and placed his target retinas over the perfect targets, the three approaching Black Storm unit ships.

"What's that new weapon?" Jessica asked, looking at the new equipment on the Blue Frame's waist.

"It cant be…ALL SHIPS HARD TO PORT NOW!!!" Dagger yelled.

Marcus shot awake and watched as the Blue Frame fired its Lohengrin launcher, unleashing two beams that cut straight through the middle of two of the ZAFT ships and damaged the left side of one of the ships considerably.

"ALL RIGHT WE DID IT!" Lowe yelled in triumph.

"But at what cost, the Hawkins team has been wiped out, so have most of our mobile suits forces, get the bridge online, tell Hayato to release retreat flares, get everybody to gather here" John said.

Lowe pressed on the intercom system; Hayato came up on the screen with a very depressed look in his eyes.

"Hayato…what's wrong?" Lowe asked.

"That girl…Kisato, she was on her way to the hanger when Thanos fired that shot…it blew up the part corridor she was in, we just saw her body float past the bridge" Hayato explained, wiping his eyes.

Lowe's eyes watered up at the news, while John merely looked at the floor.

"CALL THEM BACK NOW!!!" John yelled.

Just as the ReHome began launching its flares, Marcus began flying towards the distracted Ramba. Marcus pushed a button on his side panel, opening a compartment on the GINN's leg. The GINN pulled out a beam sabre and stretched its wings out as it flew closer and closer towards Ramba's GINN.

"Retreating, fair enough, we've lost too many good men this day" Ramba said.

"You're not going anywhere Ramba Ral, YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!!!" Marcus yelled.

"RAMBA GET OUT OF THERE!" Canard yelled.

Ramba could only mutter a final gasp as the sabre cut through the middle of the mobile suit. Heine and Canard watched in shock as the two ends of the GINN blew up as Marcus finished cutting them apart.

"BASTARD WE WERE RETREATING!" Heine yelled.

"NO HEINE WE NEED TO CUT OUR LOSSES THINK ABOUT WHAT THE OLD MAN WANTED!" Canard yelled at his fellow pilot.

Heine hesitantly flew back to the ship, followed by Canard. Marcus considered flying after the retreating forces. But then he saw Dagger's GINN flying towards the ReHome without its weapons. As the last of the machines flew into the hanger, the pilots and John watched as Dagger's GINN floated in front of the hanger door. The GINN's eyes flashed, an old form of Morse code that John was extremely fluent in.

"Don't be alarmed, he's not here to fight" John said as the GINN opened its cockpit.

Dagger floated out of his mobile suit, carrying much to the horror of the crew, Kisato's charred corpse. The young commander floated towards the group of pilots and pushed the body into the arms of Lowe. As Lowe broke down into tears, comforted by Prayer and Canard, John and Dagger both looked at one another.

"That young girls death is unfortunate…understand why I employ ruthless tactics John…because they are necessary, to put an end to conflict so that young women like her aren't brought into the fighting, while Ramba's death induced sorrow, it was acceptable in war, because he was a soldier and was ready to die…ask yourself John, that girl and the countless children that died at Junius Seven, were they ready to die?" The question lingered in John's mind as the commander floated back to his machine.

The experienced commander had an answer, but he just wasn't sure how he could deliver it.

* * *

Gekido growled a she looked up at the machine. It's female pilot laughed over the destruction she caused and smiled as she locked onto Gekido. The mobile suit raised its hand, ready to fire a blast that would end Gekido's dream. Suddenly, a beam blast flew into the arc barrier, gaining the pilots attention.

"What's this?" She said, her golden eyes lighting up in curiosity as a jet fast approached the island.

Gekido widened his eyes in complete shock at what he was seeing. The New Purpose had arrived, detaching the orbital boosters; it flew down towards where Gekido was standing. While Vincent and Edward stepped back in fear, Gekido walked forward. Suddenly the Purpose began to fold out of its jet state and Gekido smirked at the Gundam's new form. It still had its familiar flight pack, but the wings were slightly bigger, and gone were the GAT series arms as well as the thick armour on its chest. Replacing those parts were a pair of round shoulder pads as thick as the Strike's. The arms and hands had been changed completely, now being more square in shape as well as slightly thinner than the usual model. On the Purpose's chest was an enlarged mouthpiece of a Gundam, with two V-fin spikes sticking out towards its shoulders, much smaller armour plates surrounded the chest area and along with it flight pack; the Purpose now bared a rocket pack with two beam sabres attached. The head's design had also been modified, a plate with sharp teeth patterns on it covered the mouthpiece, while the V Fin had two spikes pointing diagonally behind the head.

_It's back, but wait a second, those weapons on that other flight unit, new duel shield and a heavy weapons pack._

The Purpose looked down at its old pilot and lowered its hand, inviting him to climb on. Gekido jumped on the hand and smiled as the hatch opened, revealing that very little of the cockpit had been changed. The young man climbed into the machine and activated the control systems just as the enemy mobile suit began firing.

"Good to have you back pilot Gekido!" Biggs said.

"Good to be back….LETS GO!!!" Gekido roared.

The Purpose's phase shift armour soon began to shine a gold colour as he activated the Gundam's dream system. Its eyes glowed crimson red as it flew at the enemy mobile suit, taking each beam that it fired. Gekido roared as he slammed his gundam's hand straight into his enemies' arc shield.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development" The enemy pilot said as she hailed Gekido.

"A girl, you haven't even grown a full pair yet and you're in that thing" Gekido taunted.

"Idiot, you're friends may have overpowered my Kratos unit before, but with this Orion I will defeat you" The girl said, falling under Gekido's trap.

She deactivated her shield and drew a beam sabre, slashing at Gekido. With its superior speed, the Gundam flew backwards, performing various aerial rolls to avoid shots from the Orion's beam rifle. The Purpose flew around, charging towards the mobile suit. Gekido dealt an incredible kick to the Orion's chest, knocking its beam rifle out of its hand. She flew backwards deactivated her sabre and turning on the arc shield. Gekido pushed forward, pressing his Gundam's hand against the barrier.

"You fool, she was right, you don't believe in strategy, your too emotional!" The girl said.

"Look whose talking Miss "I get pissed off over something I haven't developed yet"" Gekido said with a smirk as the girl lashed at him with her mobile suits hand.

The Purpose pressed its hand harder against the barrier and much to the surprise of the girl, the Purpose pressed its hand straight through the barrier. Gekido began clicking buttons on the panels next to his trigger.

"You go and tell whoever this she is, that the Purpose is back with its true pilot…and before you go here's a taste of my weapon, THE ARC CANNON!!" Gekido yelled.

A part of the Purpose's right arm slid downwards, revealing the barrel of a cannon. Green light began to shine inside the barrel and the enemy pilot gasped as a beam shot out of the cannon, consuming the Orion's chest. The pilot slammed her hand into a button on her side panel, popping the head off the mobile suit and flying away from the battlefield. Members of the Earth forces military looked up in wonder at the Gundam as it continued to shine. Gekido smiled as he leant back in his chair and listened to the cheers.

"Good to see you back Biggs, Purpose!"

"It is good to be back Gekido…if the Gundam had vocal processors I believe he would be happy as well" Biggs said.

"All right, we'll go back to space…it looks like we're no longer needed here on Earth" Gekido said with a smile as he looked at the crowd of pilots waiting for him.

Next Chapter 33: Freedom

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please dont frame me over the Lohengrin launcher thing, I'm not actually sure whether it does what I think it does (giant cannon thingy, that blows lots of stuff up :)

Anyway the new design of the Purpose isnt the fully upgraded version, that'll be coming in the next few chapters. review if you'd like, next chapter is of course the debut of the Freedom, the return of Miguel Aiman in his own Gundam and John and the survivors of the rebel army have a surprising encounter with Akushi.


	34. Freedom

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 33: Freedom

Gekido sat inside the cockpit of the Gundam Purpose as its jet form was loaded onto the Mass driver. He was wearing his grey flight suit, the exact same one he wore during the battles in space with the Archangel, but this time the yellow-glassed visor didn't obscure his face from view. The young pilots looked up at the Gundam while the supplies and forces being sent to space were being loaded onto the ships that would follow Gekido.

"It's too bad we can't go with him" Ed said.

"We have our orders" Rena sighed.

"True and the focus on the war effort is on Earth, Alaska's lasted a lot longer than I originally thought" Bhishma said and Rena raised her eyebrows at his words.

"There's a poll running on how much longer the base will last without reinforcements" Ed said.

"Why aren't any reinforcements being sent?" Vincent asked.

"A good question" Bhishma said, narrowing his eyes as a few Atlantic federation officers passed them.

The group of pilots all walked to the control room as the crew began Gekido's launch sequence.

"Your orbital launch rockets are prepped Ensign Jaeger"

"What was that?" Gekido asked aggressively.

"Sorry sir, I mean Lieutenant Jaeger"

Rena shook her head while the men laughed at Gekido's attitude. For his dedication and considerable skill and feats, Gekido was promoted to a Lieutenant, passing the junior grade status. It turned out that Natarle didn't just put complaints in her report.

_Of all the people to recommend me it's not Mu or Murrue but Natarle, maybe I should treat her with some more respect…nah!_

"Commencing launch in 10…9…8…7…6…"

_Space…good luck without me and Kira, Archangel!_

"5…4…3…2…1…commence launch"

"Lieutenant Gekido Jaeger launching!" Gekido said and pushed the sticks forward.

The jet flew forwards on the mass driver ramp and took off towards the sky. At the last minute, Gekido activated his orbital rockets, leaning back into his chair as the jet was propelled at amazing speeds. Gekido growled as the g-forces pushed against the jet.

_These new rockets are only good for getting to space; if I actually used them in combat I'd be done for._

The pilots of Panama saluted the flying Gundam and held their poses as it flew out of sight.

'Thank you Gekido, for showing me how to surpass a coordinator' Vincent thought before he walked to the flight simulator.

* * *

The intense conflict in Alaska continued as ZAFT began to break through the Eurasian defence. Zack yelled as he and the Silver Mask clashed their beam sabres together. The Aero-Gundam swung its sabre at the Wild Arms, but the mercenary mobile suit flew backwards, avoiding the blade. Zack fired his CIW's at the Aero-Gundam, which took the bullets as it flew forward. The Wild Arms dodged one more slash from the mobile Gundam, before Silver Mask sheathed his sword and reached for the Gundam's waist. Compartments on its armoured opened, revealing a pair of brown pistols. Silver Mask fired the beam pistols, hitting the Wild Arm's barrier.

"Well well…it seems you hide behind a shield too" Silver Mask grinned. "LET'S SEE IF I CAN BREAK IT!!!"

"I don't think so!" Zack said as the masked man flew at him.

* * *

Flay couldn't believe the situation she was in right now. She had left the line for the evacuation subs and was walking through the deserted offices of the base. Alls she wanted was to find the Archangel, to be with people she knew. It was never her choice to transfer; nobody even asked her what she wanted except for a man that she met when Natarle dragged her off the ship.

"**Let me go, let me go…I want to stay!" Flay said as Natarle dragged her away from Murrue and Mu as they said their goodbyes.**

**Natarle was obviously losing her patience with the girl, yet she understood why she wanted to stay. Flay wasn't actually suited for regular military service, her place was on the Archangel. She raised her head as she saw a lone figure leaning against the wall.**

"**Captain Logan!" Natarle said, stopping to salute the man.**

"**Tell me Miss Alster, what is it you want from this situation?" Logan asked.**

"**Who are you?" Flay asked.**

"**Flay show some respect this man is…"**

"**Enough Badgiruel, I am James Logan, and you are the daughter of the late Vice Minister George Alster Flay Alster am I correct?" Logan asked.**

"**Yes!"**

"**I wanted to ask you, not soldier to soldier but person to person, what is it you desire from this situation, and please don't be concerned with an honest answer, this is going off the record"**

"**I want to stay on the Archangel, with my friends, even if I cant do anything useful I want to be on the Archangel…if I survive this war and people ask me what is what like, I would tell them of the Archangel, of the kindness of Kira Yamato and the defiance of Gekido Jaeger, a defiance that can change war itself, or that's at least what I believe, call me a child if you wish" Flay explained.**

"**You clearly aren't the girl your father raised anymore, you want to have the privilege of saying you served on the Archangel, that's something both you and Natarle already have…but if you have a dream, do whatever it takes to achieve, tell me Natarle, what do you hope for in the end?"**

**Natarle was shocked by the question and then thought deeply. She never really did think why she wanted to join the military. Her whole family had been in the military, for her it was just another job.**

"**That's a question I don't know the answer to"**

Flay always presumed that Natarle was just another professional, out to make some money and achieve a rank. But now she saw that she clearly didnt know what she wanted to fight for. She continued to walk in the empty space until she ran into the worst thing she could possible run into. He was a ZAFT soldier, probably a Commander judging from his white uniform. What scared Flay more than the fact he had a gun in his hand, was the mask he wore. But she was slowly given some form of hope as an Earth forces soldier ran round the corner. However, the masked man reacted quicker, firing a shot into the mans skull, Flay screamed as the soldier's body fell to the floor. She dived for the gun, pointing it at the masked man with shaking arms.

"What do we have here?" The Masked man asked.

Flay widened her eyes, as the masked mans voice was freakishly identical to her fathers.

"Daddy" She said in complete shock.

A smile crossed Rau's face, recognising that this girl in front of him was no soldier. However she might just be useful to him. Rau leapt forward, driving his hand into the girl's chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Very sorry my dear, but I don't think you'd want to stay here" Le Creuscet grinned as he carried the girl away.

* * *

Mu ran for his life towards the hanger.

"HEY YOU WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE!!" Mu yelled at the mechanics and radio technicians.

"Uh you're the highest ranking officer here sir" One of the soldiers said.

"Then I order you to retreat as far away from Alaska as possible, I'm also taking this spearhead" Mu said as he climbed into the jet.

The Hawk flew out of the hanger, looking at the remains of numerous GINN's and missile trucks. Though the Eurasian forces had fought well, without reinforcements the ZAFT army was slowly overwhelming them. Silver Mask and Zack flew away from one another, shooting their rifles at each other.

'Wait a second, this pressure, something really bad is going to happen' Zack thought, rubbing his head for a few moments.

"Come on Archangel…there you are!" Mu said as he saw the Archangel shooting down DINN after DINN.

Mu flew forwards, past a line of GINN's, firing a missile into an incoming DINN. He flew towards the Archangel, taking shots from the rifle of one of the GINN's. Two spearhead jets fired their Gatlings guns into the GINN's chest, giving Mu his chance.

"Captain, there's a spearhead heading straight towards our launch catapult" Miriallia said.

"Who the hell is that idiot? OPEN THE BAY DOORS!!" Murrue yelled.

Mu sighed in relief as the hanger door opened and his jet skidded across the catapult, getting caught in the landing net. He opened the cockpit hatch and jumped out of the machine, passing a very confused Murdoch. On his way to the bridge, Mu passed Kai.

"REMEMBER ENDYMION!!" Mu yelled, running past the chef.

"No…they wouldn't would they?" Kai wondered, immediately understanding what was going on.

Mu opened the bridge door and ignored the confused gazes of the crew, running to Murrue's side.

"Commander La Flaga…I thought you were being transferred!" Murrue said.

"Lets just say I cancelled the order, tell me Captain orders have you been given?" Mu asked.

"We've been ordered to hold the line"

"No counterattack plan, no reinforcements, hasn't the lack of actual mid battle orders got you confused? Why put all these forces here, I'll tell you why…because we're sacrificial lambs to them" Mu said and the entire crew gasped in complete shock.

"What are you talking about?" Murrue asked.

"The command centre's deserted, all of the superior officers have disappeared and here's the real kicker…I discovered a plan to wipe out most the ZAFT forces here and now, those bastards built a Cyclops system beneath the base, in a few minutes this place will become a blast furnace" Mu explained.

"They would really do that?" Kuzzey asked.

"They would, after all we are soldiers who must follow orders" Chandra said.

"If our objective was to lure the enemy inside then we've accomplished it" Murrue said. "Neumann, take us out of here, I will take full responsibility!"

Zack kicked the Aero Gundam aside and flew at full speed towards the Archangel.

'Incoming danger or not today I will complete my mission' Zack thought as he readied his beam submachine gun.

Just as Murrue had ordered the retreat, Zack's Gundam appeared before them, aiming his machine gun at the bridge.

'You fought well Archangel, but I'm afraid your adventures had to end some time' Zack thought as he rubbed the trigger.

* * *

In the deep reaches of space, the Serpent Tail ship and Junk Guild's ReHome had chosen the one place in the galaxy they could affectively hide, the debris belt. John sat in his quarters sipping his coffee through a container and straw. After what happened to Ramba and Kisato, John would have been happy to settle for something a little stronger, but he still had duties to fulfil. His door opened and in came Heine Westenfluss, dressed in his red flight suit.

"Heine Westenfluss reporting sir, I will go on standby in case the Black Storm pursued us"

"Don't worry son, Thanos will pursue us no longer, his forces have been quartered, but the original pilots of his True Storm unit remain, and they in themselves are to be of concern, but they will not pursue us, for now Dagger will focus on the immediate threat of the Earth alliance" John explained.

"But sir he's been known to attack retreating forces before" Heine said.

"True, but only because he didn't feel they deserved the right to retreat, but I've noticed something, he's become slightly more merciful than what I've heard…I think Gekido's example is starting to affect our troops as well"

"Do you think so sir?"

"Yes, anti-natural motivated war crimes have dropped according to my sources in the PLANTS, if Gekido keeps up the good work then we might have more people joining us to oppose Zala's insane plan"

"We don't even know what Zala's plan is, how can we talk about opposing anything?" Kaite Madigan asked from the doorway, wearing his usual business suit.

"A large amount of materials have been gathered, and I've heard we've began production on N-Jammer Cancellers" John said.

"Cancellers!" Heine said in shock.

"Yes, he's planning to use a nuclear weapon to kill large amounts of coordinators, despite the fact that Gekido's starting to influence our troops, Zala is also portraying Gekido as a villain in the peoples eyes, as a demon and animal, even with Lucas's songs"

"Songs…what do you mean sir?" Kaite asked.

John leant back on the chair with a smile across his face. However he soon dropped the smile as the alarm blazed.

"Multiple heat sources are approaching sir, we've identified fifteen mobile suits, twelve of them are armed to the teeth with heavy weaponry and the other three seem to be customised mobile suits" Hayato said on John's computer screen.

"Any idea who they are?" Heine asked.

"No idea, they aren't entered in our database"

John immediately got off his seat and reached for his flight suit. He ran down the corridor of the ship, followed by Canard and Prayer.

"How's Lowe doing?" John asked.

"Nowhere near ready to fight a real battle" Canard said.

The three pilots entered the hanger of the ReHome, where John's GINN had just been equipped with heavy armour, a beam sniper rifle and shield as well as the machines standard machine gun and two missile launchers on its legs and shoulders. John climbed into the machine, while Canard and Prayer readied their Gundams for launch.

"Gai, only you should deploy, keep the remaining GINN's on standby to defend the ship" John said through the radio.

Gai saluted the grey merc and slid his flight suit visor down.

"FARSIGHT LAUNCHING!!!" John yelled as he flew out of the Rehome's hanger.

Canard, Prayer and the Blue Frame soon followed him from the serpent tail ship. The enemy mobile suits were of a design that John didn't recognise; they weren't from ZAFT or Orb, or even from the Earth Alliance. John looked through his sniper scope, inspecting the names signed into twelve of the mobile suits, all of them armed with either beam rifles or cannons, some even had missile launchers or cannons attached to their hips and shoulders.

"Kratos, and the other three are Orion's…Hayato, mark these two new types in our database" John said.

"Yes sir!"

John waited, as did the Gundam pilots. The three Orion mobile suits were all of their own individual colours. One was a black and silver colour, its eyes glowing an intense red as the hands gripped the beam sabre handles it carried. Another was a grey colour, and had a huge anti ship sword on its shoulder, along with a beam pistol on its wrists. The third, a green one carried the standard shield and beam weapons. For a moment, no one dared move, only John's finger itching the trigger.

"Enemy or friend I wonder" Gai said to himself.

Suddenly the mobile suit alarms blared and missiles suddenly flew out of the blackness of space.

"Those missiles, they're the Blitz's" Canard said in shock as he activated his umbrella shield, taking the projectiles.

The Blue Frame merely flew to the side, dodging the missiles while John shot them down with his machine gun. Prayer and his Dreadnought however took the full force of the missile, blowing off half of its right shoulder. Suddenly black and red mobile suits appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"These things, Mass produced versions of the Blitz!" Canard growled.

"ReHome and Nasca, launch Heine and Mikhail!" John ordered as the six Blitz Daggers surrounding them ignited their beam sabres.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!!" Prayer yelled as the Kratos and Orion's launched their attack.

John opened fire with his rifle, hitting one of the Kratos units in the shoulder. But the mobile suit flew on, firing a red and blue impulse beam from its cannon. John flew upwards, avoiding the blast while firing two missiles from his legs. The missiles flew into the Grey Orion's shield, which then began firing its beam rifle at Canard. Each one of the Kratos units opened fire on the Hyperion, hitting its umbrella shield with everything they had. Prayer fired his rifle, blowing off one of the Blitz Daggers heads. The black Orion charged forward, igniting two red beam blades twice the size and width of regular sabres.

"FOR THE LADY!!" All the pilots yelled as the battle began.

Gai drew his sword and slammed it against the Black Orion's sabres. Canard opened fire with his cannons, hitting two of the Kratos units in the chest. The mobile suits blew apart, but their heads flew out of the smoke, retreating from the area. Prayer bought his shield up, blocking a hail of bullets from the Kratos and Blitz Daggers. The Blue Frame slashed at the Black Orion, which flew back, leaving room for the grey one to fly in. Clashing their swords together, the two mobile suits send sparks flying across space. John fired another blast, hitting a Blitz Dagger in the chest, killing its pilot. His alarm blared and John threw his rifle aside and drew his beam sabre, blocking a swipe from the Black Orion.

"These mobile suits, they could've fought an equal match with the Gundam pilots" John said.

The grey merc drew another beam sabre from his GINN's shoulder and thrust it forward. However much to his shock the beam bounced away from the Orion, as it activated its arc barrier.

"This is the power of a true mobile suit!" The Orion pilot said, bringing his face up on John's screen.

The boy appeared to be eighteen, with deep purple eyes and thick black hair. His flight suit was a black colour, with silver neon lines on the knees and chest, as well as thick shoulder pads and an aerodynamic styled helmet.

"The time for your primitive GINN's is over…EVOLVE OR DIE!!!" The Young man yelled, crashing his swords into John's.

John grinded his teeth together, pushing his GINN forward. Prayer yelled as the Kratos mobile suits shot his mobile suits back and leg. The Hyperion fired a barrage of beams into one of the Blitz Daggers, blowing it apart. Then Canard drew his bazooka and fired a shot into the green Orion's shield, knocking it back.

"FOR THE LADIES DREAM!!!" The Pilot of the Grey, sword wielding Orion yelled as he knocked the Blue Frame back.

"FOR THE LADIES DREAM!!" The Kratos pilots yelled as they flew towards the ships.

"EVERYONE LAUNCH AND DEFEND THE SHIP!!" John yelled, leaning backwards to avoid a slash.

The Blitz Daggers hit Prayer's gundam with missile and beam, tearing off pieces of its armour and cutting off its limbs.

"The pressure from these pilots…they're prepared to die for the one they live for" Prayer said in shock.

"PRAYER!!" Canard yelled, flying forward.

John fired a barrage of missiles at the Black Orion, which shot each one down with its beam CIWS. The Grey Orion blocked a swing from Gai's sword and swung its own sword round, taking a chunk off of the Gundam's shoulder.

"Damn it, their mobile suits are just too advanced for us!" Mikhail said as he fired at the Kratos units, each one of them dodging his burst fire.

"Come on doc, show some coordinator pride!" Heine said as he and Kaite fired their Ion cannons at the mobile suits, only managing to take one's arm off.

Elijah fired a burst of fire with his machine gun, and then fired his bazooka. With little success with ranged weapons, he threw them aside and drew his sword, flying at one of the Kratos units. It fired a beam with its cannons, which Elijah was quick enough to evade. The mercenary yelled as he drove his sword into the Kratos's chest. Much to Elijah's surprise, the head flew off of the body as it blew up.

"Whoever this lady is must be truly clever, building mobile suits with escape pods so that the pilots can bail out" Kaite said.

"And please tell me you wouldn't flirt with her given the chance" Heine said with a sign as he dodged a shot from one of the Kratos's.

* * *

Gekido sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, writing in his book.

_Back to space, I wonder whether I'll get to fight Thanos again. He killed Hamelton and countless other pilots. Thanks to him Canard and Hayato have been called traitors…no, they made their choice. Whether or not it was the right one or not I'll find out later._

"Gekido, I'm detecting a heat source in front of us, it appears to be a mobile suit" Biggs said.

Gekido put his book aside and activated the manual controls. A wolfish grin crossed his face as he looked at his opponent. It was a Gundam, though the head was much larger than others, on its back it had a pair of wings as well as two large rockets, its legs and feet also had numerous rocket holes on them. The visible weapons were a pair of cannons at its waist, that judging from the design would point outwards towards the front when activated. Other weapons included two beam sabres on the waist, two beam tridents on the back and of course a beam rifle with a Gatling gun attachment and shield, which also included two Vulcan guns. What made Gekido smiled about this Gundam was its red and primarily orange colour.

"I've been wanting to fight you…on your terms for so long!" The pilot, Miguel Aiman said, now dressed in a custom orange and red flight suit. "My Nova Defrock is the one that will be known for destroying your Purpose Gekido"

Slamming his hand into the transformation button, Gekido put his focus entirely on his rival.

"Let's fight how Gundam's should fight" He said.

"READY!!"

"GO!!!"

Letting out a roar that echoed through the channels, the two Gundam's flew at one another. Drawing their beam sabres, both warriors crossed blades, their rockets surging at top speed, trying to push one another back. The Nova unfolded its waist cannons and the Purpose flew to the side as the Nova launched two yellow blasts from its buster cannons. Miguel swung his suit round, firing his rifle at the now more manoeuvrable Purpose. Gekido smiled as he avoided each and every blast launched form the rifle, countering with blasts from his own pistol. The Nova flew forwards, flying high and low to avoid the blasts. Miguel swung his sabre downwards, narrowly missing the Purpose's chest area. Gekido threw his rifle aside and drew his next beam sabre. With one swing, Gekido sliced Miguel's rifle in half and delivered a swift kick to the Gundam's head, sending it flying away from him.

"Very good Jaeger…even though you've been away from the machine for a while, your still as skilled as ever, you and your machine move as if you are one, extensions of each others will" Miguel explained, detaching his shield and drawing his second sabre.

"I've wanted this too Aiman, a fight to settle this once and for all…so what do you say we get started?"

"The warm ups aside…lets move on to the main event" Miguel said.

Both mobile suits and their pilots tensed as they faced one another down. The two mobile suits had incredible speed as they flew through space, the Earth and nearby ZAFT ships bearing witness to their battle. Beam sabres were swung and words were spoken, both pilots pouring their hearts into a battle long overdue.

"NATURAL BASTARD!!"

"WEAKLING COORDINATOR!!!"

"OH YEAH CARE TO ELABORATE!!!!"

"DON'T MIND IF I DO ASSHOLE! YOU PEOPLE DON'T WORK FOR WHAT YOU'VE GOT! TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM THE WILL!!!" Gekido roared as he flew forward, slamming his sabres into his rival's.

"THOSE KIND OF IDEALS ARE OVERRATED! I'LL CRUSH YOUR MACHO HARD WORK BULL!!!"

"AND I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG MIGUEL AIMAN!!"

"GEKIDO JAEGER!!!"

* * *

Elsewhere in space, John and his makeshift rebellion faced a bitter losing battle. Heine yelled as his GINN's leg was blown off, along with Mikhail's left arm. Elijah crashed his GINN's head into one of the Kratos's, throwing it aside. The Green Orion threw its rifle aside and drew a beam sabre, cutting the Hyperion's shoulder. Gai was the only one who fared evenly with his opponent, both unable to lay a decisive blow. John, despite his greater experience amongst the pilots also faced great difficulty, enduring intense heat from the Black Orion's swords.

"Can't give up yet!" John said, even as the Orion sliced off his left leg.

Firing the rest of his missiles, John knocked the Orion backwards, ejecting the empty missile launcher. He threw his machine gun aside and switched off his sabres. As the heavy armour flew off the Farsight, John drew his sword, dropping into a bushido style stance as he faced down the Black Orion, its barrier shining in the depths of space.

"Damn it, I'm running out of power fast, the barrier's just taken too many hits" Canard groaned, the intensity of his beam dagger becoming significantly small compared to earlier.

"I figured this would be your reaction, then again it is to be expected from a failure" The Green Orion's pilot said.

"What did you call me?" Canard asked.

"A failure, Canard Pars!" The calm and composed red haired pilot said.

Canard yelled, deactivating his shield and slashing at the Orion. The Orion flew backwards, easily dodging the blasts from the Hyperion's cannons.

"I'M NOT KIRA! I'M ME!!!" Canard yelled.

John rushed forward, blocking a swipe from the black Orion. He swung his sword down on the arc barrier, putting all his strength into breaking through.

"THIS ENDS WITH HONOUR!!!" John yelled.

"Honour, don't be ridiculous" The Orion pilot said before knocking the sword out of the GINN's hand.

'Looks like you and I wont be able to enjoy a cup in peace after all Andy' John thought as he waited for the blow.

Suddenly, a beam flew through the depths of space, slicing off the Black Orion's hand. John looked to his side and saw a pair of red eyes glowing through the blackness. There was a flash of steel and before John knew what was going on, the Black Orion was cut in half at the chest. The head flew away as the body exploded and the red eyes turned towards the remaining forces.

"What the hell is that?" One of the Kratos pilots asked.

"This pressure, these feelings…they're so confusing" Prayer said, breathing heavily as the Blitz Daggers ignored him and turned to the new arrival.

The glow of the eyes intensified as the mobile suits cloaking device deactivated, revealing the Genocide Gundam. It raised its hands and released a barrage of beam bullets from its wrist Gatlings. With precise aim, Akushi shot apart the Blitz Dagger's; killing their pilots and destroying the bodies of two Kratos mobile suits. The Two remaining Orion's and Kratos's turned towards the Genocide and flew at the Gundam. With a movement of the Gundam's hands, it released its flying blades, which flew around the Kratos's, gaining their attention. Akushi ignited his beam sabres and flew at the two Orion's. With two slashes, he tore the two mobile suits apart, letting their escape pods fly away as he fired his missiles at the Kratos's. He hit two directly in the head and rendered the bodies of two more completely useless.

"FOR THE LADY!!" The remaining pilots yelled, drawing their sabres.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!" Akushi yelled.

The reflexes of Canard and John could only see what happened next as the Genocide flew into the Kratos's. With amazing speed, the Gundam sliced apart the mobile suits like common grunts.

"So this is the true skill of the son of Thanos" John said as he watched the Genocide battle.

Pieces of the destroyed mobile suits floated around the Genocide. Which turned its eyes to the rebels. John stood his ground, ready to defend himself and his crew, having heard how violent Akushi was from Gekido. The Gundam deactivated its sabres and flew past the mobile suits, taking the same path they were taking towards the Plants.

"Okay…that was strangely out of character of him" Canard said in confusion.

* * *

The two rivals both floated through space, ready to charge again.

_I've waited too long for this!_

"Gekido, a small heat source is approaching…it's a Gundam" Biggs said.

Miguel and Gekido looked to their sides and widened their eyes in shock as a winged Gundam flew towards them.

"It can't be, the Freedom" Miguel gasped.

"Freedom…I bet the pilots a pussy" Gekido said.

Kira ignored the two Gundam's as he flew straight down towards the Earth. The Freedom raised its shield to protect itself as it entered Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Zack pulled the trigger of his machine gun and the crew of the Archangel braced themselves for the blast (you all know what Kuzzey does :). However instead of the Wild Arms beam, came a beam from the sky. The beam cut through the machine gun and Zack flew backwards to look at his attacker. When he looked upon the Freedom, he couldn't help but smile.

"I should have known you weren't dead" The mercenary said.

The crew of the Archangel and the soldiers of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance watched in awe as the white Gundam spread its wings, its gentle pilot ready to put the sword he had been given to good use.

Next Chapter 34: Destroying honour

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next will be the Freedom's full appearence, along with the end of Miguel and Gekido's fight. Review if you'd like!


	35. Destroying honour

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 34: Destroying honour

In the aftermath of the rebel's battle with the newest faction in this war, John met with his fellow pilots in the rec room of the serpent tail ship. His intension was to discuss the future of their rebellion and the response to the latest situation.

"Orion and Kratos…one mobile suit possesses the Arc reactor and barrier system of the Gundam Purpose, while the others are at in terms of statistics simple grunt mobile suits, but much more advanced than the GINN's" Lowe explained, running through the schematics of the two mobile suits.

Then the Junk Guild member bought up an image of the Genocide.

"A Gundam, it has some kind of wireless weapons pod system, though unlike the gun barrels they're only bladed weapons, which seems to be the Gundam's focus, it also possesses some kind of cloaking system, as well as the standard phase shift armour"

"Thank you Lowe.... I'm not going to lie to any of you, but I think this war's gotten more complicated than it has to be, whoever this lady they spoke of is they have high ambitions for attacking Earth Alliance bases as well as a member of the ZAFT military" John began, looking across the room, the faces of each pilot was unreadable. "The original plan I came up with was simple, it also worked in conjunction with Lord Athna's, but now, someone has made a plan to outmatch ours and Zala's…I can feel it in my gut, whoever this new group is they plan to destroy both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT"

"Forgive the presumption sir but isn't that exactly what we were planning?" Mikhail asked.

"No, we're just going to stop Zala's plans of genocide" John said firmly.

Silence spread amongst the room, till Mikhail chose the worst possible thing to say.

"Well…if it gets rid of a sickness then I suppose there's no point in stopping it" He said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The other pilots glared at the silver haired man, Heine and Elijah even had to hold Canard back.

"We're not talking about killing a few people to make an example Mikhail, we're talking about total annihilation of every natural" John said.

"But could he really get away with that…the council would stop him wouldn't they?" Kaite asked.

John lowered his head; a few years back he probably would have believed that statement. But with all the hate that Zala was spreading, the possibility of another Holocaust became all the more clearer.

"No they wont, countless people lost their loved ones at Junius seven, including some people on the council, the Amalfi's have also taken their story public, how their son was mercilessly murdered by the animal Gekido Jaeger…despite what he's doing for the military, Gekido wont be able to stop the people's wish, they will cry out for Justice and Zala will give it to them, at the last moment people may blame Zala and remember him as a madman, for he would have killed an entire race of people, a planet full of people" John explained.

"But how and more importantly when?" Canard asked.

"Nukes, that's the way to slaughter a massive amount of people while saving time, as for the second question..."

"Whenever he has an excuse" Gai interrupted Mikhail.

"What about the Clyne's?" Elijah asked.

"They wont be able to do to anything…because they'll be declared traitors, its inevitable in order for Zala to accomplish his plans" Prayer said.

"Yeah and don't think that wont happen, you heard it here first" Canard growled.

John rubbed his forehead in frustration. Hoping that somewhere out there, someone held onto the ideals of honour.

* * *

In space, a battle between two fierce rivals continued. They slammed their beam sabres together, knocking one another back. Ships from both the Earth forces and the ZAFT fleet gathered to watch them fight. As the two men duelled, mobile armours and suits flew around the, shooting at one another. No one dared fly in the way of a battle between two Gundam's.

"Naturals and coordinators Gekido, think which one is superior, we have greater potential, a potential to win this war and I'll prove it" Miguel said as he slashed at the Purpose.

The Purpose sheathed its sabres and aimed its arc cannons at the Nova, firing intense yellow blasts at the mobile suit. Gekido charged forward, firing his Vulcans and raising the Purpose's fist. He smacked the Nova Defrock across the head, and then kneed it in the stomach, sending it flying backwards.

"Any man has the potential to win a war so long as he has resources, skill and will, everyman works hard to increase skill whether he's coordinator or not, every man seeks resources to further his power whether he's coordinator or not, every man has the will…are you following me yet Aiman?" Gekido asked.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" Miguel asked.

Gekido growled before he rushed forward, crashing into the Nova Gundam. The raging natural roared as he smashed his Gundam's fist into his opponent's head. Then Gekido clicked a button next to his trigger, a slot on the Purpose's elbow opened and a knife slipped into the Purpose's hand. The knife began to vibrate, until a yellow beam blade slid out of the blade.

"What the heck is that?" Miguel asked.

"Sonic blade!" Gekido said.

The Purpose slammed its blade into the beam sabre, it's primary function to generate a sound wave that would pierce frontline soldiers ears. But since they were in the depths of space, Gekido settled for the knock back affect of the blade. He drew another sonic blade and knocked Miguel's sabre out of his right hand. Flying into the air, Gekido sheathed his blades and grabbed the beam sabre, slashing the Nova's left hand off. Miguel growled as he watched his beam sabre float away. But what happened next was the most unexpected thing to happen on the battlefield, Gekido gave his enemy his weapon back.

"What…why?" Miguel asked in confusion.

"The military needs a little bit of honour, I'm not talking about touchy feely stuff, but being able to respect the man in front of you" Gekido said.

"You idiot…WHY WOULD I RESPECT A MAN WHOSE KILLED MY FRIENDS!!!" Miguel yelled, charging forward with his sabre.

Gekido flew backwards, avoiding the slash of Miguel's sabre and drawing his own to block his opponents attacks. Miguel was knocked back by another kick from the Gundam, and growled as he watched the Mobius's outlasting the GINN's.

"No one's getting an advantage, fine then I guess its up to me then!" Miguel said closing his eyes for a brief moment.

He clicked a few buttons beside his control sticks and smiled as the Nova Defrock spread its arms out. The Nova's wings suddenly slid open and other parts of the Gundam's arm, face and back slid open to reveal vents of some kind. Particles of some kind started to emanate from the Gundam as its armour began to glow and Gekido widened his eyes.

_A dream system, like the Purpose's, that thing has an Arc generator, which means it could use the Arc barrier if Miguel wanted to._

"I would take a moment to explain to you the details of my twin Arc reactor system, but you wont be alive long enough to tell about it" Miguel said with a smile as the blade of his sabre grew longer.

_Wait a second, two Arc reactors!_

In an amazing burst of speed, Miguel flew at Gekido, slicing off his left leg. Gekido growled as he blocked another swipe of the man's sword. He flew backwards and detached the spare weapons off his flight pack. The twin duel shields attached themselves to the Purpose's arms and Gekido ignited the beam sabres inside them. Blocking another slash from Nova Defrock, the Purpose activated its Arc barrier, blocking countless shots from the surrounding GINN's. The Nova moved at incredible speeds, speeds that Gekido was barely able to keep up with. Activating his own atmospheric rockets, Gekido levelled the two machines speed. They slammed their sabres together, knocking one another backwards. Pilots from both forces would watch in utter awe as the two Gundam's flew around them, slamming into one another and separating for another clash.

"THERE'S NO HONOUR AMONGST SOLDIERS!!!" Miguel yelled.

Slots on the Defrock's shoulder opened, and strange blades flew out of the armour. They flew around the Nova, opening up to reveal beam blades.

_Damn it, his Gundam's just too superior…no Gekido, technology doesn't make a victory!_

The flying blades flew at the Purpose, which flew to the left, then to the right. With six flying blades in total, the Purpose was clearly outnumbered. Gekido grinded his teeth together as one of the blades slammed into his barrier.

"Arc Barrier system low, we must deactivate it to conserve energy" Biggs said.

"Damn it, this guy has to run out of power at some point" Gekido growled.

"We must retreat for now!"

"No…technology doesn't decide a battle"

The flying blades suddenly pierced through the arc barrier, impaling the Gundam's atmospheric flight pack and right wrist.

"But it does help" Biggs said, before the atmospheric flight pack blew up, consuming the Purpose in its explosion.

* * *

On Earth, the ZAFT assault had temporarily been halted by the arrival of the Freedom. Kira sat inside the machine, dressed in a ZAFT red flight suit that Lacus had given him.

"Everyone, get away now, I'll distract them" Kira said across the radio.

"Kira!" Sai and the other members of the crew said in shock as they heard their friend's voice.

Inside the Freedom, the Gundam's target radar came up; locking onto the ZAFT mobile suits heads and guns. Kira's seed shattered and the weapons of the Freedom revealed themselves. With amazing accuracy, the beams that Kira fired from his rail guns and rifle hit every target, the heads and weapons of the ZAFT mobile suits. Silver Mask shook his head, realising what Kira was doing.

"Child…you have no place on the battlefield, I'm not going to waste my time on someone who isn't even a soldier" The masked man said.

The Aero-Gundam changed into its jet form and flew away from the Freedom as it continued to disable the ZAFT mobile suits.

"It's the Strike pilot…I knew he wasn't dead" Zack said to himself as the Freedom turned its head towards the Archangel.

"Miss Murrue, what are you waiting for, get out of here" Kira said.

"Underneath headquarters is a Cyclops system, all of our forces here are just bait for the enemy, that's why we need to get as far away from the base as possible" Murrue explained.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me" Kira said.

Kira began firing at the ZAFT forces, yet at the same time he got in contact with both the Earth Alliance forces and the ZAFT military.

"This is an urgent message for both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance forces, a Cyclops system has been placed underneath the Alaska base, please get away as quickly as possible before its too late" The forces of both organisations were in complete shock over Kira's revelation.

"That guy!" Mu said in amazement.

"So that's the pressure I felt…there are no lies in your voice Kira Yamato, but know that this isn't the end" Zack said to Kira before he switched to fighter mode and flew past the Duel.

"Coward mercenary, its just a trick" Yzak said as he flew at the Freedom.

The Duel fired its Rail gun and missiles at the Freedom. Kira easily dodged the projectiles and flew up close to the Duel. Yzak punched at Kira, who grabbed the Duel's fist, preventing the blow. Kira also tried to punch Yzak, who in turn blocked that blow with his own hand. Yzak grinded his teeth together, and with a yell he drew his beam sabre. The Freedom flipped back as the Duel slashed its sabre downwards, missing the new Gundam. Drawing his beam sabre, Kira flew at the Duel. The beam was inches from touching the Gundam's chest, but at the last moment, Kira adjusted the blades angle and sliced the Duel's legs off.

"Do you want to die? Just get out of here now!" Kira said before he kicked the Duel in the back, sending it falling into the arms of a retreating DINN.

Far away from the battlefield, the officers who had retreated from Alaska all stood over the activation switch of the Cyclops system.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world" They said before turning the keys.

"Fools" Captain Logan scoffed before he walked down the corridor, leaving those that didn't even know that purity was impossible.

* * *

Miguel looked at the smoke left from the explosion of the Purpose. He smiled proudly, for the biggest thorn in ZAFT's side had finally been eliminated. The smoke began to clear and what came out of it caused Miguel to gasp in shock.

"THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR HONOUR!!!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose Gundam flew out of the smoke with a hole in its wrist, its orbital rocket pack had been destroyed but it still had its regular flight pack, parts of its armour and head had also gone black from the affects of the explosion. But despite the damage, Gekido still had weapons and his Gundam's eyes still shined red. Hatches on the Gundam's legs opened and two Kunai type weapons flew into the Purpose's hands.

"DON'T LET ANGER CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT!!!" Gekido roared before he threw the Kunai.

The rocket propelled Kunai flew towards the Nova. But much to Miguel's surprise, both weapons passed his shoulders and flew into the sides of two GINN's, stopping them before they could finish off two disabled mobile armours.

"THERE'S NO HONOUR IN DESTROYING AN OPPONENT WHO CANT FIGHT BACK!!"

Miguel widened his eyes in shock as the Purpose spread its arms out and armed its Arc cannons. The Purpose span around as it fired its buster beams, consuming the surrounding GINN's and CGUE's.

"I FIGHT TO RESTORE HONOUR! TO RESTORE PROFESSIONALISM AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! TO ENSURE THAT SOLDIERS KNOW WHEN THEY MUST SAY NO!!!"

His roar echoed through the radio channels, earning the attention of incoming Earth alliance ships. A squadron of five Cosmo Graspers flew out of a drake class ship and began supporting the trapped Mobile armours. Gekido set his shield's beam sabres to a lower level and began swiping at the Nova, forcing it backwards.

"I don't understand you Jaeger, you fight with the ferocity of an animal and yet…you have more heart than any soldier" Miguel said.

_It's not bestiality; it is my heart, a heart that beats best during combat. I'm going to completely change how this military works. I don't care if its ZAFT or Orb, I'll change the military!_

"MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AIMAN BUT NOT TODAY!!!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose drew its fist back and smashed the Nova across the face, knocking it back. With a roar, Gekido drew his beam sniper rifle and fired and fired a shot straight into the Nova's head. Miguel widened his eyes in shock as his Gundam's head was easily blown off by the power of the rifle.

"I'd retreat if I were you Aiman, otherwise you wont live to see another day…NOW GET YOUR FORCES OUT OF HERE!!!" Gekido yelled.

Miguel punched his screen before he retreated from the battlefield, followed by numerous other members of the ZAFT military. Gekido raised his Gundam's hand, stopping the volley of fire that the Earth forces were launching.

"They're already beaten, there's no point in finishing their forces off…it's time we reminded the PLANTS that we are no longer the military that destroyed Junius Seven, by winning this war and defeating ZAFT!" Gekido said.

There was a moment of silence before the pilots of the Earth Forces cheered. Gekido smiled, knowing that his work was paying off.

* * *

On Earth however, it was the end for the forces inside the Alaska base.

"CAPTAIN THE CYCLOPS HAS GONE OFF!!" Sai yelled.

Underneath the base, the massive Cyclops system blew up, releasing its energies in the surrounding areas. In the centre, ZAFT pilots and the surviving defenders clutched their chests as their bodies gradually expanded, before they blew up along with all machines. The Cyclops blast moved towards the retreating ZAFT and Eurasian forces. Murrue yelled for the Archangel to move at its top speed, flying past retreating ships as the Freedom flew beside it. That day, ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces alike had been decimated. Statistically it would be considered a victory for the numerically superior Earth alliance, but the lives that had been lost would trigger create different opinions from the soldiers of the alliance. The Archangel barely managed to escape the blast, but because of this escape it would now be considered a traitor.

At Panama, pilots and technicians already began to support Captain Sutherland's view of those who died at Alaska being noble and necessary sacrifices in the campaign against the coordinators.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS!!!" Vincent yelled at a group of mobile armour pilots.

The young man had caught the attention of his fellow pilots, including Bhishma, Rena and Edward and a blonde haired man wearing glasses and a white flight suit.

"Noble, necessary…no one at Alaska was sacrificed, they were just tossed aside, it's one thing to give up your life, but to be stabbed in the back like that…you idiots should be in uproar, what the hell's wrong with you people? NO MORE HATE! NO MORE JEALOUSY! IF YOU PEOPLE WANT TO BE BETTER THAN THE COORDINATORS THEN GET STRONGER! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS WAR PURE THEN TOUGH LUCK CAUSE MURDER WONT MAKE THE WORLD BETTER!!!"

All stopped to listen to the young pilot, while his friends smiled with pride, seeing Gekido's spirit and will carried by this boy.

"It's about time we started fighting this war the way Gekido Jaeger wanted! With professionalism, with some form of honour!"

Sutherland watched the address from the security room and frowned at Vincent.

"We really need to get rid of that boy" He said.

In the days to pass the war between Natural and coordinator would get more complicated.

Next Chapter 35: To Orb

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be the Archangel deciding to go to Orb, along with some R and R with Gekido


	36. To Orb

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 35: To orb

Akushi leant back in his chair with his arms crossed as the Genocide docked with one of the Plants. He floated out of the machine, giving the mechanics the simple order to recharge the Gundam's battery and reload the Gatling guns. Akushi removed his flight suit and walked through the corridors of the ZAFT base, wearing a simple black shirt and business jacket. The young man looked at ZAFT's central command centre, almost amused by how the officers were scurrying around in panic after the fiasco at Alaska. A smile crossed Akushi's mouth as Athrun walked out of his father's office. He could tell that the young man, whom had recently received the order of the Nebula was conflicted. Akushi and Athrun walked towards one another, the latter had the intention of ignoring him, but Akushi on the other hand had other ideas.

"Looks like your former fiancé's been declared a villain…the same might be said for my old friend, with Lacus gone there wont be anyone left to defend Gekido's actions" Akushi said.

"And what makes you think that Lacus is going anywhere?" Athrun asked.

"I know of the mission you were given by your father"

"That is classified information"

"I've already looked over the security footage, safe to say I'm not surprised that you failed after all he was your best friend"

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked with a frown.

Akushi smirked before grabbing Athrun's broken arm. Athrun cringed under the mans grip, grinding his teeth together to fight the pain.

"I know your type Zala, you can't kill a good friend, and I mean really kill them, up close with the gun to their head…you could try proving me wrong and killing Lacus and Kira Yamato, or…" Akushi tightened his grip and bought his mouth to Athrun's ear.

Athrun widened his eyes, shocked and angered by what Akushi whispered into his ear. He pushed the man off of him and walked out of the base. Akushi merely smirked before he walked away. The former Black Storm and Creuscet team pilot had things to do, all of them involving Lacus Clyne.

* * *

Outside the Plants, war continued to wage between the Earth forces and ZAFT. The mobile armour pilots had significantly increased their efforts, ganging up on a squad of GINN's. ZAFT reinforcements flew to aid their allies, but each one was shot by a blast from a beam rifle. Gekido looked down the sight of his beam sniper rifle, firing multiple shots into the chests of the incoming GINN's. A Mobius Zero detached its gun barrels, shooting apart a great number of ZAFT mobile suits.

_It feels like I'm back with the Archangel, though ten times better without Kira here. Still it just doesn't feel right, damn I wish the Archangel was here, sometimes I even wish Kira was here. Whatever happens, whether you guys are declared my enemy, the next time we meet I'll tell all of you how proud I was to be a crew member of the Archangel!_

* * *

Mere seconds after the Alaska incident, the Archangel landed on one of the surrounding islands alongside the Freedom. Kira exited the Freedom, walking towards the gathered crew of the Archangel. He removed his helmet, and the expressions of all the crew members lit up.

Kai smiled as the Heliopolis crew had their reunion. And gasped when he heard that the Freedom was equipped with an N-Jammer canceller.

"The Earth is in an energy crisis, but I think everyone knows what the Alliance will do once they have an N-Jammer Canceller" Kai said, before walking back inside the ship.

The course of the next few hours was spent explaining to Kira everything that had happened till this point. And Kira himself explained his interesting reunion at the Plants.

"Yamato is still alive, man Gekido's going to be pissed" Mu said with a chuckle.

"But why exactly would he lie to Gekido?" Pal asked.

"I think now we need to concentrate on what happened at Alaska" Kai said.

"The council didn't know anything about the attack" Kira said, remembering Siegel Clyne's shock when he was told that the true target of Spitbreak was Alaska.

"And we can only assume that Alaska had some kind of warning before hand, there's no way they could have prepared a Cyclops system in this small amount of time" Kai said.

"So what do we do, repair the ship then head for Panama?" Chandra asked.

"Do you think they'd welcome us back with open arms, we already know too much, that and Gekido's influence has already spread through the military, at this point the higher ups would put all their legal efforts into getting rid of us" Mu explained.

"And we did retreat from battle, despite the circumstances we'd be court martialed" Neumann said, to which Murrue nodded her head in agreement with.

Kira lowered his head, thinking about whom they really needed to fight. He also thought of Gekido's ideals, ideals that not everyone in the Earth Alliance shared. Could Gekido really change the military he wondered. True he had passion, and his prowess on the battlefield was undeniable. But who really controlled the Earth Alliance, and could Gekido overrule their authority. Gekido believed that the world could only change by fighting, by creating a future with your own strength. But Kira believed that fighting wasn't the answer, that there were better ways.

"Miss Murrue, what do you believe we should be fighting against?" Kira asked, surprising everyone with the question. "Whatever it is I think we should be fighting against it now"

Murrue thought for a moment, the Earth Alliance had thrown them aside; they had killed countless ZAFT soldiers whose comrades would seek revenge. The Alliance had just proven to the Plants that they were out for blood and ZAFT would no doubt be doubling their efforts. Gekido's task of changing the military was about to become more difficult. Gekido's change through force policy was no longer adequate. There was only one place they could go.

"I honestly don't know who we should be fighting Kira, the line between loyalty and subservience has just been drawn…set course for Orb, I am sure they are willing to help us" Murrue ordered.

None questioned her, for they knew that now was the time to leave the Earth forces. Once Kira, Sai, Miriallia and Kai were back in the corridors of the ship, Birdy flew onto Kira's shoulder.

"All right, its still here!" Kira said, rubbing the machines beak with his finger.

"Yeah, the thing pretty much followed me around" Sai said.

"Well thanks for taking care of it, oh and where's Flay?" Kira asked.

"Once we got back to Alaska she and Natarle were transferred, they intend to use Flay as a propaganda tool so I wouldn't worry about her" Kai explained.

"I really wanted to see her" Kira said, lowering his head.

"Don't worry Kira, you'll meet her again, now what do you say we get some good old fashioned army food in ya, hope you didn't get too used to the food in the Plants"

"Nothing beats your cooking Kai" Kira said with a smile.

* * *

Akushi stood in Patrick Zala's office; his stance was relaxed, reflecting the little respect he had for the new Chairman.

"Your methods though controversial have gained unquestionably positive results, which is why I'm giving you a special mission as well as a special license giving you access to all our resources, including the option of an N-Jammer canceller" Patrick explained.

"No thank you chairman Zala, tell me, this license also gets me access to the Plant archives doesn't it?" Akushi asked.

"You already have access"

"I'm talking about the classified kind, I'm rather interested in the Clyne's chip and pin, they wont have much need for money now you know" Akushi smirked, trying to contain a giggle at the situation the pop star and her father were in.

"You do have access, but you wont find anything of value, you're to focus on upgrades to your machine so you can destroy Gekido Jaeger, that is your main mission…but first I want you to kill this man" Patrick said, giving Akushi a photo.

"Wow…you don't even have the balls to call him by his name now"

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir, don't worry, he will no longer be of concern" Akushi said, pocketing the photo and giving Zala one final salute.

* * *

**Days before they were separated, two lovers would take their relationship to another stage. In another world, they may have left their feelings for one another alone if not for the push of a man with a fierce spirit. Kira and Flay were dressed in their regular civilian clothing and walked towards the Yamato residence. Caridad, Kira's mother answered the door and gasped as she saw her son. Tears ran down the woman's eyes as she hugged Kira, holding him tightly.**

"**Haruma…Haruma Kira's home" Caridad called.**

**The man ran out of the kitchen and had to hide his tears as he saw his son standing at the doorway. Despite what had happened, Kira looked no different.**

"**Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Flay Alster…I suppose you could call her my girlfriend" Kira said, blushing creeping across his face.**

**Flay sighed before stepping forward.**

"**It's nice to finally meet you, it's good to see where Kira has gotten his kindness from" Flay said, bowing her head slightly.**

**Haruma and Caridad let the two children in and began cooking dinner. Flay was walking through the house, it was rather simple, but then again she expected it to be. She came to Kira's room and smiled at the computer and notebooks on his desk.**

"**Hope you don't think I'm a nerd" Kira said from the doorway.**

"**Sure you're a nerd, but that's what I love about you, among a list of other things" Flay said with a smile.**

"**Can I know what the list is?" Kira asked with a blush.**

"**Maybe later, your mothers calling us"**

**The Four sat at the dinner table, talking about everything they had been through at Heliopolis and a reader's digest of their adventures in space. Flay smiled and laughed at stories of Kira's childhood.**

"**Oh my god, Athrun gave you a little Scottish outfit too" Flay laughed, looking at a picture of Kira and Athrun in similar outfits to what Athrun worn when he gave Kira Birdy.**

"**That's nothing, I've got some pictures of him as the pied piper in his 1****st**** grade school play" Caridad said.**

**Kira blushed while his mother and Flay hysterically laughed at countless other cute moments in his life. He smiled slightly as his father patted him on the back.**

"**By the end of the day they'll be talking about housekeeping techniques" Haruma said.**

"**Yeah"**

"**I'm proud of you son…soldier or scientist your mother and I will always be proud, and you've certainly done well with Flay, you'll have to tell your mother and I how your relationship started, tell me was it like some dramatic anime plot"**

**Kira chuckled slightly before giving his answer "No, it was more like a dream, one that's so good because it never ends"**

* * *

Kira opened his eyes, finding himself in his room in the Archangel. He smiled, picturing Flay lying next to him. Suddenly the alarm began to ring and the Archangel went to level one battle stage. Kira ran out of his room, not even bothering to put his jacket on as he ran towards the hanger. He climbed into the Freedom and bought the systems on line.

"We're just sixty more miles from Orb territory Kira, it's that mercenary again" Mir explained.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching!" The Freedom flew out of the hanger and landed on one of the ships "legs".

He looked at the approaching jet, surrounded by some kind of aura. Kira felt a small pressure in his head, one that the pilot of the Wild Arms shared. Zack changed his Gundam to its mobile suits mode and aimed his Photon beam rifle at the Freedom.

"This is it Kira Yamato, I swear, this day I will shoot you and the Archangel down, no matter what I will fulfil my mission" Zack Tempest said before he charged into battle with the Archangel for the last time.

* * *

In space, Siegel Clyne relaxed on his chair as the shuttle flew towards another space colony. His daughter was safe and he was slowly gaining supporters for a diplomatic movement against Patrick. But Siegel regretted that his old friend had regressed to using nuclear technology, something that was meant to help the Plants for his own quest for revenge. Still, he had no need to worry; instead he turned his thoughts to his daughter and her unusual crush.

'My little girl's finally grown up, Athrun's a nice boy, but I suppose I cant stop Lacus's heart, she follows it just like that boy, the boy with a fire that can not be extinguished' Siegel thought and closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered the son his daughter made for the man who could not be broken.

The pilots also showed no concern, until they saw something appear in the blackness of space.

"Is that a mobile suit?" the co-pilot asked.

It was a mobile suit, a Gundam to be exact. Akushi remained emotionless as he lifted the rebuilt Massacre's beam rifle.

He didn't laugh, yell or even cry, he remained hollow as he pulled the trigger. The pilots knew what hit them, but Clyne didn't. Siegel Clyne died quickly, his last thoughts of his daughter.

Next Chapter 36: What they fight for?

Yamato: Athrun Zala, Zack Tempest, what is it that these men fight for? Do they even know themselves? Someday, they will find something worth fighting for!

* * *

Next is Zack versus Kira, both a physical and idealistic battle while in the Plants Athrun has his encounter with Lacus. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Lacus's reaction to her fathers death will be seen later, right now she doesnt know about it yet. As for the Massacre, Akushi will be combining parts of the Massacre and parts of the Genocide to fight Gekido.


	37. What they fight for?

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 36: What they fight for?

He knew it would be the most difficult battle of his life. For days he had pursued them, fought them and countless times the legged ship and Kira Yamato's power had surprised him. Zack Tempest knew he was taking a risk, but sometimes the only way to fulfil the mission was through risk. He aimed his beam rifle and fired again and again at the Freedom. The Gundam dodged each and every shot, firing its rail guns at the Wild Arms. Zack dodged to the left and kicked his thrusters into high gear. Much to Kira's surprise, the mercenary slammed into the Freedom.

"Don't think that just because you have a new machine it gives you an automatic victory, I'll show you the true power of a Newtype!" Zack said.

Kira was going to fire his impulse guns, then shoot the Wild arms in the head. Zack predicted his opponent's attacks and created a sufficient counter. He drew his submachine guns and flew upwards, dodging the Freedoms impulse beams. Zack fired a barrage of beam bubbles at the Freedom, forcing Kira to cover his head and chest with his shield. The Wild arms continued to fire as it flew at the Freedom, ignited its beam bayonets. Kira quickly flew backwards as the Wild Arms sliced his shield in two. Zack increased the energy pouring into his bayonets, creating longer blades to slash the Freedom with. Kira drew his beam sabre, blocking the two bayonets. He was about to fire his rail guns, but before he could the Wild Arms kicked the Freedom in the chest, drawing it backwards.

'Damn, it's as if he can predict my movements' Kira thought.

'The pilot of the Freedom is far too emotional, I can sense his feelings just before he pulls the trigger' Zack thought as he leant the Wild Arms backwards, dodging a swipe from the Freedom's sabre.

Zack fired his head Vulcan's, striking the Freedom in the head, obscuring Kira's view. The mercenary slashed the Freedom across the shoulder, but luckily Kira managed to fly upwards, dodging Zack's other bayonet.

"That guy never fought like this before" Sai said.

"It's like he can predict every time Kira pulls the trigger" Kuzzey said.

"That might be precisely what he's doing" Mu muttered, sitting on Natarle's former place in the CIC.

The other crewmembers looked at Mu curiously.

"Are any of you familiar with the Newtype theory?" He asked.

"Wait a second, I've read about that…but its just a theory made by scientists to explain certain individuals incredible reflexes and reaction times" Sai said.

"No, Admiral Halberton once told me about it" Murrue began, "Some scientists believe that some individuals, particularly those who have lived in space for long periods of time develop a sense of increased spatial awareness, to the point where they develop a type of psychic ability" Murrue explained.

"Some members of the Zero corps had been classed as Newtypes before Endymion, I've even heard that a guy in ZAFT's eleventh fleet has developed abilities similar to Newtypes" Mu added.

'Damn it, this pressure in my head, I can barely concentrate' Kira thought as he fired again and again at the charging Wild Arms. Each shot bounced off the Gundam's barrier as Zack drew his left beam sabre.

The Freedom and the Wild Arms slammed their sabres together.

"I gotta say, you're certainly worth the pay day I'm going to receive" Zack said with a smirk.

"Pay…this has all been about money?" Kira asked.

"Of course, I'm a mercenary this is what I do, I take orders only from the company and live by my own honour, not ZAFT or the EA's twisted logic"

* * *

Athrun had started his search for Lacus in the most logical place to begin. The radiance and glory that had once been the Clyne residence was gone. Windows had been smashed and flowers squashed while the hundreds of Haro's and other mechanical devices Athrun had made were gone. Athrun lowered his head and took a breath before he began searching for any clues. Then again, the military police had ripped beds apart for anything that would indicate where Lacus was. Images flashed through Athrun's head as he remembered the times he had visited Lacus during leave.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned around, clutching the handle of his pistol tightly. There was a moment when Athrun stared at the bush, ready to draw his gun if necessary. He widened his eyes in surprise as Lacus's personal Pink Haro bounced out of the bush. Athrun tried to grab the little toy, but to his surprise it bounced away from him, flapping its tiny wings.

"Haro!" Athrun called.

The Haro turned back and jumped at Athrun, who grabbed it with a single hand. It was then that Athrun realised, that the Haro had tried to lead it somewhere. He turned around and looked at what was left of one of the flowerbeds. Then it occurred to him, he remembered when Lacus showed him these flowers, how they had been the first to witness her songs. Lacus was at a place of great personal importance to her, the theatre where she first sang in concert. Athrun immediately broke off into a run on the path leading out of the Clyne estate.

* * *

Gekido walked through the corridors of the Agamemnon class ship he had been stationed on. He was wearing his grey and red Earth forces uniform with some measure of pride as the soldiers saluted him. After returning from his duel with Miguel, Gekido had been ordered to carry out a scouting mission in ZAFT's home territory.

_In other words the big stupid politicians said, "You've done well but your making us all look bad, GO HEAD AND DIE!!" Well if that's what they want I wont make it easy for them, I'll complete their pattern, which happens to be right in the heart of the search patterns for the ZAFT fleet, I'll come back and piss the politicians off by proving that any attempt to have me killed will fail._

Gekido saluted his fellow soldiers and opened the door to the launch bay. Standing on the bridge leading towards the Purpose was a middle-aged man by the name of Morgan Chevalier, wearing his blue flight suit. The man was a former Eurasian tank commander who had enough spatial awareness to pilot the Moebius Zero affectively. Gekido saluted the man as he passed him.

"Gekido…I was wondering one thing, you're not like other soldiers I've met, let me ask you what you fight for?" Morgan asked.

Gekido stayed still and silent for a moment before he answered the question.

"I fight to remind soldiers that they still have their own will…make sure the captain commences the plan we discussed with him" Gekido said.

Morgan smirked; the boy still felt he was in the position to order him around. Though he lacked respect Morgan liked the boy. He was defiant, brash and determined beyond description. These were the kind of traits that Morgan found admirable. The man saluted the pilot as he climbed into his Gundam.

"Gekido Jaeger, Purpose READY GO!!" Gekido yelled before he flew out of the ship.

The Gundam transformed into its jet form and flew towards ZAFT territory.

_I will survive! I still need to meet the others on the Archangel._

* * *

Zack kicked Kira aside and switched to his jet form. He flew at the Archangel, firing the guns on his jets nose cone. The Wild Arms transformed back into its Gundam form and landed on one of the Gottfrieds. Zack ignited his beam bayonets and slashed the cannon apart, then began bombarding the Hell dart ports with beams from his Submachine gun. The Freedom fired a beam from its rifle, cutting Zack's left machine gun in half. He drew his beam sabre and slashed the Archangel's wing, dragging the blade across the metal. Corinthos missiles and linear blasts flew into the Gundam's barrier, forcing Zack off of the ship.

"Making a living off of war, that's just wrong!" Kira said across the radio as he fired at the Wild Arms.

"I don't see anything wrong!" Zack growled as his other machine gun blew up in his hands.

The Wild Arms drew its beam sabres and linked them together before Zack flew at the Freedom.

"Yes I don't agree with this war, I don't enjoy it if that's what your thinking, its just what I've been raised to do" Zack said.

"But there's a better way to live!" Kira said.

"Maybe but I've lived a happy and complete existence, what about you Kira Yamato?"

"I'm going to fight whoever I need to fight to end this war"

"I can sense your resolve, but now I want to see it…SHOW IT TO ME KIRA YAMATO!!!" Zack yelled.

Kira linked his sabres together and clashed with Zack. The Freedom detached its sabres, flipping its left one so that the blade was pointing downwards. Zack quickly bought his shield up, blocking the Freedom's slash. He pushed forward, watching the Archangel fly closer and closer towards Orb territory. His barrier was running low on energy, and he knew that if he were to complete his mission then he'd need to get rid of Kira quick.

"I don't care how greater you think this machine is" Zack began as he pushed the Freedom away.

He deactivated his barrier and poured what he had left into his sabres. With a slash, Zack took off a piece of the Freedom's waist armour. The Freedom counted with a slash that took off Zack's shield arm.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR IDEALS!!!" Zack yelled.

Zack slashed at the Freedom, slicing off a chunk of its shoulder. With another slash, Kira took off the Wild Arms head. He flew backwards, believing that Zack was finished. But the Newtype mercenary was far from finished as he flew forward with his sabre aimed at the Freedom's cockpit.

"I HAVE PEOPLE WITH HIGH EXPECTATIONS OF ME! I WONT LET THEM DOWN!!!" Zack yelled

Kira yelled as his seed shattered. In one quick movement, Kira slashed the Gundam's arms and legs of, including its flight pack. Zack yelled as his core unit fell towards the ocean. But, Kira swooped downwards and grabbed the core of the Wild Arms.

"He's just a man doing his job, even if that job doesn't agree with me I cant just leave him here" Kira said as he flew towards the Archangel.

"DAMN IT!!" Zack yelled, smashing his fist into his blank screen. "I'm sorry Sumika, I failed you!" The young man said, dropping his head in shame.

The Archangel was welcomed into Orb territory once again.

* * *

Athrun had made it to the theatre, where he found Lacus singing on the stage. It was her most famous song, Fields of Hope, a song that made Athrun remember his countless battles with Kira as he walked down the steps between the spectator seats. He drew his pistol just as Lacus finished. Lacus opened her eyes and smiled as Haro flew into her hands.

"Hello Athrun, thank you for bringing Mr Pink to me" She said.

Athrun jumped onto the stage, pointing his pistol at Lacus.

"Lacus…what's going on?" Athrun asked.

"Have you not heard the truth from your father?" Lacus asked.

"Then is it true? That you helped a spy! Why?"

"I never helped a spy, all's I did was give Kira a new and better sword"

Athrun widened his eyes in shock.

"But that cant be, I…"

"Killed him with your own hand" Lacus finished for the shocked Athrun. "It's okay, Kira's alive and well"

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Athrun yelled, tightening the grip on his pistol. "What kind of game are you playing Lacus Clyne? THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SURVIVED!!"

"Then why don't you go and confirm it yourself, have you not seen how much things have changed here on the Plants Athrun, ask yourself where will all this power go, what is you fathers dream? What is it that you fight for Athrun? Is it that medal you wear or your father's orders?"

Her words and questions hit him hard, what was it that he truly wished to fight for?

"If that is true then Kira may become your enemy once again…and I as well" Lacus said as she got off her place on the stage and began walking towards Athrun. "If I was your enemy would you shoot me? Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT"

Those were the words that truly pierced him. Athrun lowered his gun, trembling from his own indecision. The doors of the theatre opened and a group of armed men ran into the hall.

"Well done Athrun Zala, it seems you truly do know your fiancé" The head of the assassins said as he walked onto the stage, followed by several other men.

On instinct, Athrun blocked their path, raising his pistol slightly.

"Do not interfere Athrun Zala, we are to take Lacus Clyne into custody or kill her if she resists"

Suddenly, ZAFT green coats popped out of their hiding places, firing at the assassins. Athrun grabbed Lacus and hid behind a piece of rubble. The head assassin climbed over the rubble and aimed his pistol at Athrun and Lacus. But a bullet flew into his head, knocking him off the rubble and onto the floor. Martin Decosta walked onto the stage as waited patiently as Lacus and Athrun revealed themselves.

"Miss Clyne, we really must be going" Martin said.

"Thank you Mr Decosta, and what of Reverend Malchio?" Lacus asked.

"His ship has already left the port"

Lacus turned to Athrun with a smile on her face.

"Go to earth, see Kira and talk with him yourself, speak with your friend" Lacus said before she walked to Martin's side.

Athrun had nothing to say, how could he say something after what had happened. Martin jumped off the stage and offered Lacus his hand to help her climb down. Suddenly a crashing sound was heard and an assassin was thrown off of one of the balconies, landing on the stage with blood pouring out of his slit throat. The ZAFT turncoats turned their rifles to the balcony and both Lacus and Athrun widened their eyes as they saw a young man, probably no older than Athrun standing on the balcony. He kept his face covered with the hood of his black coat and held the blood stained knife in his gloved hand. The man gave them a salute with his two fingers before walking back into the shadows.

The group had left, with Athrun returning to headquarters. With his arm healed he put on a flight suit and climbed into the Justice. He still didn't know what he needed to fight for; his encounter with Lacus had only left him with more doubts. Hopefully he would find what he needed to fight for on Earth.

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!"

Chapter 37: The Ladies!

Gekido: AAAARGH! WHAT IS THIS PAIN IN MY HEAD!

Akushi: She's come, the lady's here!

John: Gekido's in danger?

Lacus: please save him!

* * *

Next time it's the debut of the "Lady" as Gekido and Akushi meet again. The man in the black hood will be seen again and the next few chapters will finally shove some romance in Gekido's way.


	38. The Ladies

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 37: The Ladies

Gekido flew through the depths of space, keeping his phase shift armour deactivated so as to avoid drawing attention to himself. He left the piloting to Bigg's as he sat back on the chair, scribbling a few notes into his book.

_Damn, maybe I should've bought a deck of cards with me for the journey. Oh well I'm bound to run into a ZAFT force sooner or later._

"Gekido, I've detected several heat signatures ahead, ones moving at an incredible speed towards the edge of the Plant's borders, it appears to be heading for Earth"

"Ignore that one, tell me about the others"

"There are two more, both scouting type GINN's"

"Get the sniper scope and foot controls ready!"

"Very well!"

The sniper scope slid down and Gekido zoomed in on the two reconnaissance type GINN's. His breathing became steady as he readied himself.

_Don't you idiots dare turn your heads, just leave me be and you wont get shot down!_

Gekido growled, as the GINN's did precisely what he didn't want them to do. They turned their heads to face the Purpose's jet form. Knowing they had discovered him, Gekido transformer the Purpose into its mobile suit form and aimed his sniper rifle. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, firing two beams into the chests of the two GINNs.

_Damn it, they had to be thorough with their work didn't they. No sense in regretting it now, I've got fifty kilometres of ZAFT territory to scout out, might as well get to it._

The Purpose ignited its jets and increased its flying speed. This time Gekido held onto the controls, being ready for anything.

* * *

It seemed Natural to get her out of the colony. After all ZAFT MP's were already putting all their efforts into locating her and keeping her at the heart of ZAFT seemed a little stupid. So she would need to be transferred, so she could focus her attention on reminding the Plants population that Zala was merely fighting for revenge. Lacus Clyne walked through the customs of the public shuttle launch sight, wearing a black wig and special contact lenses to hide her eye colour. She took a seat in the private shuttle, sitting in front of none other than Yamato Kuzunagi.

"Nice to meet you again my dear, it gives me deep regret to hear of your current state" Yamato said. "May I offer you anything, tea, coffee, I have some ice water if you'd like"

"No thank you Mr Kuzunagi I'm fine, have you been able to contact your people in the Plants?" Lacus asked kindly.

"Yes thank you, they are doing quite well thanks to the money your father gave them, with that money they have been able to create a machine capable of outmatching whatever nuclear weapon Patrick Zala has built" Yamato explained.

"That's good, but I would really like to avoid any direct confrontation"

"You know if Gekido were here he would tell you that sometimes direct confrontation is the only way" Yamato chuckled as Lacus blushed.

The small private shuttle continued to fly towards one of the other colonies and Lacus sat back as she pulled her pink Haro out of her bag.

"I wish I had my Blue Haro with me, its too bad it may still be stuck on the Archangel" Yamato said, taking a sip from his teacup.

"Mr Kuzunagi, could you tell me more about Gekido?" Lacus asked.

"I'd be happy to, but I'm afraid I have some work to do" Yamato said as he turned on his laptop.

Lacus nodded before she leant her head back into her seat, closing her eyes peacefully. The Shuttle pilots suddenly widened their eyes as a giant humanoid figure appeared in their flight path. It was a mobile suit, a crimson and black mobile suit with a X shaped blade running across its chest, the standard Gundam head and two types of weaponry, a double barrelled gatling gun on its right arm with a cable attached to the end, connected to some kind of engine on the machines' back. Its second weapon was a beam cannon, also with a cable connecting it to the engine. The Gundam also had a pair of demonic wings and its V-fin was sharper than most machines.

The pilot smirked as he targeted the shuttle with his beam cannon.

"How unfortunate that you have to suffer the same fate as your father!" Akushi Thanos said as he prepared his Total Genocide's Massacre weaponry.

* * *

Gekido had officially had enough. For hours he had flown and he was currently getting closer and closer to the Plants.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T!" Biggs said.

"The Blackness of space" Gekido grumbled.

"Wow, you've gotten it right every time"

_Biggs just had to gain a sense of humour with his sentience_

Gekido leant opened his eyes, looking at the silhouette of the Plants. He scowled at the colonies!

_All that peace, it makes me sick to my stomach. They're living in luxury, the only suffering being the reports of their dead._

"Gekido I've detected a heat signature ahead, it's some kind of mobile suit" Biggs said.

Gekido bought up his sniper scope up and zoomed in on the colonies. He growled as he saw some kind of Gundam aiming its cannon at a civilian shuttle. The memory of what Akushi did to his adopted father and siblings flashed in his mind, and he knew precisely what he had to do.

"Goodbye Lacus Clyne!" Akushi smirked as his finger wrapped around the trigger.

The pilots were ready to say their prayers and scream out, while Lacus and Yamato remained ignorant over the situation. Suddenly, something they never expected to happen happened. They heard a roar across the radio and Yamato's sharp coordinator hearing heard it, a strange smirk crossing his face.

"AKUSHI THANOS I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose's jet form slammed into Akushi's side, knocking his target retina off balance. Akushi fired his cannon, the yellow blast narrowly missing the shuttle. Lacus saw the beam go past her window and looked out of it, widening her eyes as she saw the jet transform into the Gundam Purpose.

"You just can't resist shooting down defenceless shuttles can you?" Gekido asked as he ignited his shield beam sabres.

"What can I say Gekido, it's my trademark, one, two and this will make the third" Akushi grinned.

"MONSTER!!!" Gekido yelled.

Akushi fired his beam Gatling gun, launching a flurry of beam attacks at the Purpose. The Purpose flew to the left and right, dodging the hail. Gekido rushed forward, slashing one of his sabres downwards. But Akushi pulled up his gatling gun, blocking the sabre with the shield attached to the gun. Akushi kicked the Purpose backwards and fired the Gatling gun again. On instinct, Biggs activated the arc field, blocking the shots. The Purpose's eyes flashed a green colour while the Genocide's flashed red. Both Gundam's rushed towards one another. Akushi blocked Gekido's sabre with his shield and bought his cannon up, aiming it directly at the Purpose's head. Gekido leaned the Purpose backwards, barely dodging the cannons blast.

"LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!!!" Akushi yelled.

The blades on the Genocide's waist and chest armour flew off and began flying around the Purpose. Gekido switched to his pistols, firing solid shell bullets at the blades, along with his Vulcan's.

_Damn it, annoying pests…wish I could kill them all!_

He felt the seed spinning, but knew he couldn't rely on that power, especially now that he was in coordinator territory.

"BIGGS SNIPER CANNON NOW!!!" Gekido yelled.

Gekido let go of the controls as the sniper scope dropped down. The Purpose pulled out its sniper rifle and aimed at the Massacre.

"BIGGS PERFORM AERIAL MANOUVRES AS I FIRE!!"

"Yes Gekido!"

Gekido looked down the sight and yelled as he fired at the Genocide. The beam flew into the Gundam's shoulder, shocking Akushi slightly. Akushi launched his blades at the Purpose, which flew to the side, while at the same time firing shots from its rifle. Much to Akushi's surprise the shots were pretty accurate, if not for his reaction time they would have hit his cockpit.

"Your improving Gekido!" Akushi grinned.

"Weird, you seem to be doing a little bit better than the other battles" Gekido said.

"What can I say a one on one battle with you really gets my blood pumping"

"And soon I'll have your blood leaking!"

"Oooh clever response" Akushi grinned.

The panels of the Genocide's shoulder armour and chest opened and Akushi launched a hail of missiles at the Purpose. Gekido deactivated his arc barrier and switched to solid shells with his sniper rifle. Each shot he fired with his rifle and Vulcan's reduced the number of missiles. Only two missiles were left, which flew past the Purpose, towards the shuttle docking with one of the colonies. Gekido pushed his controls forward, knowing that if he missed with his rifle he would hit the shuttle. He flew past the missiles and into their flight path, just inches from the shuttle. Lacus looked out of her window in shock as the Purpose fired its Vulcan's destroying one of the missiles. But the other flew into the Gundam's head. Much to Yamato and Lacus's shock, the missile had broken off half of the Gundam's mouthpiece and snapped the left side of the V-Fin.

_Damn it, I should have turned on the barrier before reaching the shuttle!_

Akushi smiled at the damage he had done to the Purpose. He could only guess what Zala was thinking right now.

"WHAT! AKUSHI THANOS IS ENGAGING AN ENEMY NEAR THE COLONY!!" The New Plant Supreme council chairman yelled.

"Several GINN's have been deployed to assist him Chairman Zala sir" Commander Yuki said.

Security forces had already been deployed to the spaceport, where Lacus's shuttle was currently docked. Lacus looked outside her window and put her hands together.

"Miss Clyne, if you intend to get out of this without being in ZAFT custody then your going to have to call Gekido" Yamato said.

"But how and more importantly why cant you?" Lacus asked.

"I'm still not ready to see him, and let's just say that during your short stay on the Archangel I made some modifications to Mr Pink" Yamato smiled as he tapped the pink Haro.

Gekido rammed his Purpose into the Genocide. The Purpose tore off the Genocide's gatling gun and smacked it across the head with it's own weapon. Drawing out his Hyper Bazooka, Gekido fired seven shots into the Genocide, throwing it backwards.

"I'll draw energy from the arc shield into the arc cannon" Biggs said.

"Go ahead!" Gekido growled.

The young pilots head twitched as he heard a beeping sound.

"What the hell?" Gekido asked out load.

"HARO! HARO!"

_I did not just hear that! There couldn't possibly be a Haro inside this Gundam._

The Blue Haro, the one that Gekido had named Yamato and thought he had left at the Archangel suddenly jumped out of the back of the pilot seat, bouncing around the cockpit. Gekido's eyebrow twitched as the Haro continued to bounce around.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Gekido yelled.

The Haro suddenly stopped at Gekido's lap and opened its "mouth". A screen and speaker had been built inside the Haro. At first Gekido saw static, until Lacus appeared on the screen.

_Ah shit it's the sunshine vomiter!_

"Why hello Mr Jaeger, it's good to see you again" Lacus said with a smile.

"This is a really bad time Lacus, AND CALL ME GEKIDO!!" The young pilot yelled in impatience.

"Sorry, I was just wondering whether you had the time to help me, there are currently a group of ZAFT MP's in the space port and I wondered if you could scare them away"

"Scare them away, fine I'll see what I can do" Gekido mumbled.

The Purpose turned towards the colony that Lacus's shuttle had landed in. Gekido flew the Purpose straight into the spaceport, crushing several small shuttles that were presently unoccupied. The Gundam looked down at the military policemen gathering outside Lacus's private shuttle. With simple flicks of its fingers, the Purpose threw the guards into the wall. The Purpose then turned towards the Genocide. Gekido armed his arms beam cannons. He pulled the trigger, sending two yellow blasts flying into the Genocide's shield. Akushi grinded his teeth together as the beams pushed him backwards, beginning to melt his shield.

"Thank you for the aid Gekido" Lacus said kindly.

"Your welcome, now what the hell are you doing here asking me to disable guards anyway?" Gekido asked.

"It's a very long story, which I'm pretty sure you don't have time for, my friends are on their way to escort me out"

Gekido nodded his head before switching the Haro off and throwing it aside. He turned his attention to the Genocide. The machines shield had been completely melted by the Purpose's cannons. Akushi threw the useless defence away and drew a crimson beam sabre from his back. Gekido ignited his own beam sabres and took a deep breath before he flew out of the colony and into the battle with the Genocide.

Yamato smiled as Lacus looked out of the window on the far end of the shuttle, watching the battle between the Purpose and Genocide.

"You know, this would probably be a good opportunity for you to give Gekido his jersey" The man said.

"Oh I shouldn't, he surely has more important business to attend to" Lacus said.

"I'm sure you and he will be able to meet face to face again" Yamato smiled.

The Purpose and Genocide slammed their sabres together one last time before separating. Both pilots breathed heavy breaths as their Gundams eyes flashed. The Genocide sheathed its sabre and flexed its fingers. Suddenly, a blade shot out of the Gundam's wrist.

"Let's see if I cant pierce your Arc!" Akushi said as the Purpose began to shine, activating the Arc field.

The Genocide's blade glowed red hot and both Gundam pilots grinded their teeth together, ready to roar at the other. Suddenly Gekido felt a ringing in his head.

_No way! You've got to be joking! WHY NOW!!!_

Gekido clutched his head in pain and the Gundam's eyes began to glow a red colour. Akushi noticed and heard Gekido's odd behaviour over the radio.

"She's here, the Lady's here" Akushi growled as he swung the Genocide's head round.

In the distance, Gekido, Lacus, Akushi and Yamato saw a white light flying towards them. It was a mobile suit, in the same shape that the Kratos and Orion's had been based on. The mobile suit's head had four Gundam eyes, with an iron mask covering the mouthpiece. Its armour was a white and red colour, the white parts shining like the Purpose occasionally did. On it's back was a flight pack similar to the Aile Strike, but with longer wings and a smoother design. Its visible armaments included two beam sabres at its hips, two beam Vulcan's on its wrists, including a shield similar to the Freedom's attached to its shoulder.

"What…the hell…is that?" Gekido asked out load, fighting the pain in his brain.

"A White Akuma, so it must be that bitch!"

The Akuma span around gracefully, its hip armour launching strange white pods, seven in all.

"Oh great, wireless units again!" Gekido growled as he armed his sniper rifle.

The pods suddenly began firing beams at both the Purpose and the Genocide. Both pilots flew their mobile suits out of the path of the beams, returning fire on the Akuma. But the Akuma showed impressive speed, or its pilot had incredible reflexes, dodging every single shot fired with a mere twist of its body. Gekido grinded his teeth together as he saw the images of a lab, including the tubes with Embryos inside them. Then he saw a more peaceful scene, of a brown haired woman shaking hands with a man who looked like Yamato.

_What the hell do these images mean?_

"DAMN IT!!" Akushi yelled as the seven pods surrounded the Gundam's and fired cables into their backs.

Electricity ran through the cables and directly into the mobile suit cockpits. The pilots yelled in agony as the armour of the Gundam's sparked with electricity.

"A PLASMA FIELD!!!" Akushi yelled.

Gekido yelled, trying to move his Gundam. But his and Akushi's efforts were both in vain. Lacus put her hands to her mouth as she watched the two Gundam's at the mercy of the White Akuma. The Songstress bought her Haro up and typed a frequency into the radio Yamato had installed.

* * *

John sat in the makeshift office he had set up in the Serpent Tail ship, drinking Coffee from a canister. He had separated from the Junk Guild for now and was using the Serpent tails ship with Mikhail, Heine, Hayato and several mechanics from the junk guild. The former commander's desk radio started to bleep. John lazily switched his screen on and widened his eyes as he saw Lacus on the screen with a very worried expression on her face.

"Mr Alaric I'd really hate to bother you but I'm in desperate need of your help right now" Lacus said.

"Okay Miss Clyne, just take a breath and explain to me what's wrong" John advised.

"It's Gekido, he's in danger, please I need you to help him, and get here as fast as you can I beg of you"

"Gekido is with you now? All right just send me the coordinates and I'll be on my way" John said calmly, but inside he was jumping at the chance to save Gekido's life.

John Alaric received his orders from the Songstress, as well as the coordinates. He took out his flight suit and ran towards the hanger.

"HEINE YOUR IN CHARGE!!!" John yelled as he ran past Heine.

"What, but sir where are you going?" Heine asked.

"To save the natural who surpasses coordinators"

John put on his flight suit and prepped the Far Sight for launch. He grabbed hi sniper rifle and an ion cannon as the Farsight walked onto the catapult.

"John Alaric launching!"

* * *

Gekido had never been in so much pain in his life. He once heard one of his psychiatrics say that mental torture was the worst kind.

_Idiots obviously haven't been shocked with a plasma field…which saying hurts like a bitch would be way under under statement!_

Akushi too was going through as much hell as Gekido was, glaring at the White Akuma the entire time.

_Damn it! Has everything that I've done been for nothing? Heliopolis, the Lunar fleet, the desert, the sea, Orb…has it all been for nothing. All the people I killed, and the people I've seen killed…Tachi, Kisagi, Tolle…Jack. What meaning is my life, without victory, without defiance till the end._

_**We can't go on…there's no point in going on!**_

_SHUT UP!_

"**The Process still has some flaws, though I believe it's much quicker than that fool Hibiki's"**

_Who the hell is Hibiki, what the hell are these things I'm seeing?_

_**There's no point in worrying…we're about to die anyway**_

**"He's perfect…think what we could do with him"**

**"……"**

"**Your actually worried about ethics, look at what I am, I, the failure and the one in Orb are things that shouldn't exist, and neither should this one"**

**"….."**

"**What's the matter, do you feel sympathy for him, he doesn't even know how unfortunate he is, do you really think that he'll care about what we've stolen from him, no of course he wont, he'll give in to his instincts like the animal he is"**

"**He's not an animal"**

"**Then he's a monster!"**

"**There's no such thing as monsters"**

"**Only evil people, yes you've said that many times but what we do is right, or at least it'll be right in the new world"**

_STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

**_Everything's been for nothing! This whole fight is meaningless and all the death is meaningless!_**

_The Archangel, Kira, Sai, Mu, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Murrue, Natarle, Flay, Kai. Those days have been the happiest…no don't thinking like that, it's not the end._

**_All the things we never got to do_**

_I've lived, I've lived, I've lived!_

**_To kill, kill people whose deaths made no impact, they're deaths were meaningless and so is our's…no one will care!_**

The White Akuma drew its pink beam sabre and pointed it directly at the Purpose's chest. Lacus widened her eyes as the Akuma flew forward, ready to run the Purpose through.

_Not like this…_

"LIKE THIS!!!" Gekido yelled.

Gathering all his strength, Gekido tore the wire off his back and braced himself for the Akuma's attack. The White mobile suit swung its sabre downwards just as the sonic blades shot into the Purpose's hands. Gekido crossed his blades, stopping the sabre just inches from the Purpose's head. Akushi tore the wire off his own back and aimed his cannon at the deadlocked machines. The White Akuma flew backwards, sheathing its sabre and ignited its hidden beam claws. Gekido fired his buster shields, and widened his eyes in shock as the Akuma easily sliced the two projectiles in half.

"Bye bye bitch!" Akushi growled before he pulled the trigger.

The Genocide fired its cannons, launching a yellow beam at the Akuma. But, much to Akushi's shock the Akuma blocked the beam with its shield. Surrounding the shield was an Arc field.

"Damn you Yamato!" Akushi said, slamming his fist into the screen.

"Mr Kuzunagi am I mistaken or was that aura that appeared around the White mobile suit's shield an Arc field?" Lacus asked.

Silence was her answer; she began to turn her head, however she only reached an inch before she felt a bang to the back of her head. Lacus fell to the floor, unconscious while Yamato stood over her, holding Mr Pink.

"I'm very sorry my dear, but I've afraid the time for charades is over" Yamato said, his face devoid of his warm and comforting smile, replaced with neutrality.

Gekido growled as he and Akushi flew around to avoid the funnels launched by the Akuma.

"Hey Akushi, whose this Lady?" Gekido asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but for now I'll just tell you that she's as inspiring and convincing as Lacus Clyne, her influence can spread to both the strong and weak minded" Akushi explained, dodging a beam shot from one of the funnels.

"Gekido, I'm detecting several heat sources approaching, about Ten GINN's, Six CGUE's and some kind of mobile armour" Biggs said.

"Zoom in on it"

Gekido widened his eyes at what he saw. It appeared to a bigger, purple and black version of the Aegis's mobile armour form. What he heard next over the radio caused both he and Akushi to growl in anger.

"FOR THE LADY!!" The pilots of the ZAFT suits yelled.

"I see, that bitch is truly skilled at her art if she can tame Ash Grey and a load of other ZAFT aces…I'm out of here, your on your own Gekido" Akushi said before kicking his thrusters into high gear and flying away from the battle.

Gekido was ready to take off as well, until something else appeared on the radar. The Purpose swung it's head round and watched as a ship, two times the size of the Archangel, with a similar launching system appeared in front of one of the colonies. This battleship was pure white, armed with buster cannons, rail guns, missile launchers at its sides and two guns similar to the Lohengrin. Gekido then watched as the Akuma flew towards the ship, entering its hanger with Lacus's shuttle.

"I would recommend we retreat Gekido, we're outnumbered and we have no idea what kind of forces this new ship contains, then there's the kind of unit this Ash Grey is piloting" Biggs explained.

_That was Lacus's ship, is she in danger…was she kidnapped? I could easily outrun these guys but what about the girl? And if I don't defeat this Lady now she might come back to haunt me later. Damn it, what can I do? Save Lacus or run away like a coward!_

**_But we're one man against an army! What can one man do?_**

"One man, whose heart is consumed by a single desire, whose willing to fight and die for that desire, one man can defy an order…one man, one person…CAN MAKE HISTORY! I'M COMING LACUS CLYNE!!!" Gekido roared before he flew forward, ready to and always willing to face the unknown without a shed of regret.

Next Chapter 38: Unbreakable

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be switching between teh Archangel as they arrive in Orb and Gekido as he tries to get into the Lady's ship. I might include ZAFT's invasion of Panama next chapter as well, depends on how much I'm willing to cram into one chap. Ash Grey is not an OC, he has been featured in one of the Astray mangas, expect to see a bit of him in action next chapter.


	39. Unbreakable

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 38: Unbreakable

The Gundam Purpose flew towards the ship of the "Lady". Gekido braced himself as the ship began launching a hail of missiles, at least fifty from the launchers. He transformed his Gundam into its jet mode and at the same time activated the Arc field. The Gundam flew around to avoid the missiles while the Arc field absorbed the impact of energy missiles that did hit it. Gekido grinded his teeth together and yelled as he pushed the Purpose's jets as far as he could.

"Incoming impulse beam!" Biggs said with urgency.

Gekido rolled his jet to the left, barely dodging a blast from Ash Grey's impulse cannon. He flew as fast as he could, closer towards the new battleship.

_Damn it! Why am I risking my life for her anyway? Is she really worth saving? Ah shit no sense in regret now!_

While Biggs flew controlled the stick, Gekido readied his pistols.

_If you don't try to save one life you cant save any!_

* * *

The Archangel slowly made its way into the country of peace. Each crewmember sighed in relief as they were granted entry, though their presence would still need to be kept secret to a degree. Kira and his friends watched as Zack Tempest was pulled out of his machine by two of the ships armed guards. Quite frankly they were astonished that the mercenary that had given such a hard time was so young, granted he was older than them by two years but actually looking at the young pilot behind the Vanishing Trooper bought shock to their faces. Kira had always known that Zack was young, he didn't know how but it was some kind of feeling he felt, one he started feeling when the Archangel returned to the Earth. Zack and Kira looked one another in the eye as the young merc was taken away from the hanger.

'You could become the greatest mobile suit pilot there is Kira, however I already know that that isn't what you want' Zack thought and lowered his head as he was dragged to the prison cells.

He allowed them to sit him down peacefully, not that he would get much peace with Dearka in the cell next to him.

"Zack Tempest, damn how the mighty have fallen, how long did it take for you to get shot down?" Dearka asked.

Zack merely ignored him as stood up and leant against the wall.

"Come on man, do you at least have any idea where they've gone now?"

"Orb" Zack said.

"Why would they be here?"

"To get rid of any doubts they have" Zack said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Doubts?"

"What good is the Archangel if her crew has doubts?"

The Archangel docked in Orb's hidden hanger and Cagalli made her way across the bridge towards the ship. She widened her eyes as the doors opened, the doctors rolling out a stretcher with a wounded soldier laying on it. Cagalli ran through the corridors of the ship and skidded to a halt as she saw brown hair bopping round the corner of one of the corridors.

"KIRA!" She yelled, running at the boy.

Kira turned around and gasped in confusion as Cagalli dived at him, banging her hands against his chest.

"You…your such an idiot" Cagalli whimpered with tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry for worrying you" Kira said.

Moments later Murrue, Mu, Kira, Neumann and Kai met Uzumi and Cagalli in the man's office. They explained the situation to the leader of Orb, informing him of what really happened at Panama. Uzumi picked up a remote and switched his TV on. The news reports said of how the Alaskan forces had sacrificed themselves to get rid of ZAFT's main force. Then came up numerous images of wounded an dying soldiers all while politicians were spouting words of encouragement for young people to sign up and fight the fight against the "arrogant" coordinators.

"Those bastards, they twisted everything in their favour so they don't get the blame" Kai growled, and was discreetly elbowed in the ribs by Mu.

"I share you anger, not only on their methods but also of the pressure they are putting on neutral nations, Orb included" Uzumi said as he got off his chair.

"All's they want is Orb's power" Cagalli said.

"As you all know, our nation has no hate for coordinators, we welcome all those that are willing to follow Orb's laws and ideals, genetic status has nothing to do with who we think deserves to have citizenship here, but both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance refuse to accept one another's existence and they will both desire Orb's power" Uzumi explained.

"What do you think of all this Lord Athna?" Kira asked.

"I think…that it is time for our swords to be for more than just decoration"

* * *

Rau Le Creuscet looked at his watch as the final preparations were being made for ZAFT's attack on Panama. It bought a smile to his face how most of the ZAFT pilots had sworn to avenge the deaths of the comrades they lost at Panama. He walked into his office, ignoring Flay, despite the fact she now had a gun pointed at him.

"We're about to engage the Earth forces in battle, would you like to observe?" Rau asked, his voice taking on a kind tone.

Flay shook her head, reminding herself that no matter what this man sounded like he wasn't her father.

"Sorry for dragging you around but I have orders and I can't really question them"

"You, why have you kept me here?" She asked, her hands gripping the handle of the gun strongly.

"Your all ready living off of burrowed time aren't you Flay Alster? Had I left you at Alaska or just shot you there you still would have died, even if you kill me now the other soldiers will hear you and shoot you without hesitation, or I suppose you could turn the gun on yourself…I assume the gun is loaded"

Flay lowered the gun, the mans words piercing her. She could die at anytime and she would never be able to see Kira or show everyone how proud she had been to be a member of the Archangel's crew. Rau got off his seat and began to walk towards the girl.

"On the battlefield life is cheap, it is lost in an instant and yet people continue to fight and die for their country, or justice or whatever sort of insignificant reason they can conjure, but you aren't cut out for that are you…no you may wear the uniform but you aren't a soldier, your just a helpless little girl caught up in events you cant begin to understand" Rau said as he walked past the girl, looking out of the window.

Flay grinded her teeth together, true she wasn't a soldier, not a real one at least. She didn't have the courage or the strength to fight in a battle. Also true was the fact that she was helpless, she had always relied on Kira or Gekido or whoever was stuck defending the Archangel. She even needed Kira for the emotional support of the battle. But this man, this masked man whose voice was frighteningly identical to her father's had the audacity to say she didn't know anything about the world.

"I know how the world works" Flay growled.

Rau turned to face the girl and to his surprise she was shaking, yet her eyes showed clear and utter defiance. It was almost amusing, if not shocking for he always considered this girl to be just Naïve and spoilt.

"And how does the world work?" Rau asked with a smirk.

"People could die at anytime in war, the point is to enjoy that life while you have it. The world is simple but people's ideals complicate things, some people think of only the bad, they begin to hate others, and that hate evolves to desire, the desire to kill that person, war can be fought over ideals, money or sometimes to preserve life when it is threatened, I think I understand what is necessary for wars to stop, though it may never come, but that doesn't stop people from trying" Flay explained.

"People, are you sure you don't mean person, like this Gekido Jaeger?"

Rau looked into the girls' eyes with a disturbing smile across his face.

"This fire burning in your eyes, it's one that Akushi's old friend Gekido started isn't it?" He asked.

"Gekido's no friend to that murdered and neither is he, Gekido showed me how to think beyond hate, he gave me a better logic"

"Yes but it's not a logic that people will share is it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't stop Gekido from trying…I finally understand why he fights and inspires"

"He's a man who thinks that a war can be won with effort, that even the lowest can surpass the highest"

"No Gekido is a man who can make people see beyond hate, he can show the Earth forces how to surpass ZAFT…and he can show all soldiers what needs to be done to end this war of hate"

Rau could sense the passion in this girls voice and smirked, knowing that Flay must have come to admire this Gekido Jaeger greatly. He walked pas the girl and back onto the submarines bridge. Flay looked at her shaking hand and took a breath to calm her pulse.

'Gekido, please teach the soldiers how to say no, so that people don't have to lose their Kira's' Flay thought before throwing the gun aside and looking at the view screen.

ZAFT began its assault on Panama. GINN's flew atop their flight platforms and dropped onto the islands. Submariner mobile suits walked onto the shore of panama, facing a fierce volley of gunfire from the turrets. A hail of rockets flew out of the trees, blowing up a Wasp type GINN's eye. The commando units hiding in the woodland retraced their steps, avoiding the countless mines they had placed on the field. Bombs hailed down on the base, destroying some of the hidden turrets and rockets. Spearhead jets were shot apart by the DINN's, while the Duel jumped of it's flight platform, destroying the tanks below with it's beam rifle.

* * *

Inside the Earth defence base, the officer in charge of the forces their looked at the slips of paper that had come through the fax.

"Gekido Jaeger, a defiant bastard, yet perhaps surprisingly smart, these plans of the GINN's give us the edge we need, as well as the best possible entry points for the ZAFT forces to take" The Commander said, marvelling at the battle plan that Gekido had proposed.

Outside, the ZAFT forces faced great surprise; with every step the GINN's took their feet were consumed in the explosions generated by the mines that had been strategically placed across the island. A squadron of jets fired at one of the DINN's. Causing it to change into it's mobile suit form and fire at them. While the DINN was distracted, two turrets shot the DINN in the back. Yzak growled in annoyance as missiles flew into his Duel's faceplate.

"COME ON PEOPLE KEEP FIRING! AIM FOR THE OPTICS LIKE GEKIDO SAID!!!" An Earth Alliance Major yelled.

The Gunners fired on the GINN's one at a time, using their superior numbers. But ZAFT still had superiority in both skill and technology. They continued bombing the base, occasionally getting a lucky hit on one of the turrets. However both ZAFT and the EA had the will. The unbreakable desire to win and avenge their dead.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT GEKIDO TAUGHT US!" One of the gunner commanders's yelled.

"ALL YOU NEED IS THE WILL TO SURPASS!!" The Soldier's yelled.

There was no trading of insults, no cursing of Natural or Coordinator. Gekido would have looked at the battle with pride, for it was the kind of battle he envisioned. Rau rubbed his chin, impressed with how well the Earth forces were doing.

'Hmmm, it seems that Gekido Jaeger truly has changed the Earth forces, the girl was right' Rau smirked, for he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Gugnirs were dropped.

In space, the ZAFT orbital fleet prepared the EMP bombs, readying them for launch. However they were faced with utter astonishment. Two Agamemnon class ships flew at the fleet, launching a surprise attack on the fleet. Mobile Armours led by Morgan Chevalier's Moebius Zero flew at the ships, using hit and run tactics. Chevalier separated his gun barrel pods and focused his firing on one of the leading ships, blowing apart its bridge. He whistled as the ship fell into the Earth's atmosphere.

'I gotta admire your intelligence Lieutenant Jaeger, then again I'd say it's balls, attacking a fleet with our small force is nuts' Morgan thought.

"COME ON GUYS DON'T GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO LAUNCH!!" A Cosmo grasper pilot yelled, shooting at the GINN's as they were launched out of their ships.

Back on Panama, the GINN's began to overpower the tanks and turrets, smashing apart the frontline camps with their feet.

"WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!!!" A Major yelled into the phone, and then widened his eyes as a single GINN raised its foot.

The soldier and his men was ready to give up when he saw the GINN. But suddenly, a green beam slammed into the GINN's side, knocking it back and blowing it apart. The ZAFT forces looked to the mountains and widened their eyes as they saw a single mobile suit. Vincent had a look of pure determination on his face as his new Strike Dagger jumped off of the mountain.

"Ensign Rach you are out of line" The Base Commander said, but Vincent ignored the man and fired his beam rifle, hitting another GINN in the head.

The Strike Dagger landed and stumbled across the field. Vincent grinded his teeth together as he came face to face with six GINN's.

"No wonder we're gonna win this war" Yzak said.

Yzak raised his rifle, but just as his hand crept towards the trigger his alarm went off. A hail of missiles flew into the Duel's side, knocking it back. Yzak turned his attention to where the missiles had come from and widened his eyes. This Earth Forces mobile suit resembled the Duel, but it's armour was a Green and black colour, its rail gun had also been replaced with another missile launcher and the beam rifle had also been replaced with a beam shotgun.

"Which one is better? The original or the copy? Let's find out shall we Duel!" Bhishma said before he fired his shotgun into the Duel's shield, knocking it back.

The Long Dagger drew its beam sabre and slashed the Duel's beam sabre in half. Yzak flew backwards, firing his missiles. Bhishma fired back, and since he had more missiles he easily intercepted the projectiles and hit the Duel's head and rail gun. Strike Dagger's began to form up, crouching behind their shields and firing at the GINN's.

"REMEMBER WHAT GEKIDO SAID! FORM UP AND PELT THE ZAFTIES WITH VOLLEYS!!" The Squadron commander yelled.

"Looks like you coordinators don't have the right to be cocky anymore" A blonde haired pilot said as he and his Hispanic friend fired upon the GINN's.

"With no shields to protect them the GINN's are at a heavy disadvantage, but we haven't got that many people in the air" Vincent said as he fired at the DINN's.

A squadron of DINN's swooped down towards Vincent, who stood ready to take whatever they were packing. But a volley of missiles and a rail gun shot slammed into the DINN's heads and weapons, incapacitating them. Vincent looked to his side and saw a White Long Dagger, and knew it must have been the coordinator that had defected a while back, the man who was forced into the ZAFT military. Jean Carry locked onto his targets, the guns and legs of the approaching DINN's.

"MARCH FORWARD! PUSH THEM BACK!!"

The Strike Daggers began to walk forward, hiding their chests and heads behind their shields and firing with every step they took. Vincent formed up with his allies and fired with them. However a group of DINN's began firing at the line of Strike Daggers, forcing them to separate. This proved to be a fatal move as the GINN's fired back, destroying at least a quarter of the Strike Dagger's. The GINN's then charged forward, firing at the Strike Daggers. Though the Strike Daggers had shields the GINNs were still piloted by experienced and skilled coordinators.

* * *

In Orb, the crew of the Archangel were shocked to hear that Panama was under attack. Kai smashed his fist against one of the Morgenroute vending machines. He made his way outside the factory, running a hand through his hair in frustration. The chef leaned against the wall of one of the hanger bunkers, watching as an Astray was loaded into the factory.

"Even after Alaska, no one can show a little patience" Kai said.

"Would you have waited?"

Kai swung his head round to see Uzumi standing at the doorway.

"Oh forgive me Lord Athna but you've caught me in a bad mood" Kai said, bowing his head.

"It's okay Mr Yamada, this is a stressful time, I was wondering if I could have your opinion on something"

"Just so long as I can smoke" Kai said, reaching into his pocket for a pack of cigars.

The former EA soldier lit his cigar and sighed as he puffed out some smoke.

"You are a veteran correct?" Uzumi asked.

"I…lied about my age when I signed up at 15, worked my way up in the ranks during the early years of the alliance, I had to fight in the wars against the South African and Kurdish civil rebellions, then came the anti-coordinator riots, Endymion and even Junius Seven" Kai explained.

"You saw the worst moment of humanity?"

"I'd class it as second worst after the Holocaust"

"You are an educated man"

"I figured if I was going to put food on the soldiers plates I should have at least understand them" Kai said, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

Uzumi crossed his arms and leant against the wall.

"Who do you think of our position in this war?" He asked.

Kai thought for a moment, taking the cigar out of his mouth and looking at the sky.

"I think that being neutral is a path that most nations should take, it may seem wrong but sometimes the best thing for a nation is to stay out of other nations conflicts…I wonder whether the decisions that Churchill and Roosevelt made were easy to make back in the thirties and forties, the Second World War sounded so much simpler…"

"Because there was a threat attacking their nations, refusing to accept their way of life" Uzumi finished.

"The answer to your next question Lord Athna is no…I don't think your wrong, join the EA and your coordinator citizens will be either imprisoned, pushed until they flee to space or the worst case scenario are killed, either way your economy collapses, but if you join ZAFT the same scenario applies…another Holocaust is something we should strive to never let happen again, that's what your trying to do right?" Kai asked and Athna merely nodded his head. "You set out on the toughest path there is, yet also the right one, that's something I think Cagalli and Gekido recognise, yet they refuse to admit it"

"I know, and whether the forces of Panama are victorious or fall, Orb will be forced to give the EA its power"

Kai nodded his head in agreement, realising that Orb was reaching its final days as a land of peace. However he had to admire Athna, for he possessed an admirable quality, an unbreakable resolve.

* * *

"KEEP TRYING DIRTBAGS! MY RESOLVE IS UNBREAKABLE!!!" Gekido yelled as the Purpose flew round the side of the ship.

"Gekido, I've found an airlock" Biggs said.

"Then there's my entry point" Gekido said.

The Purpose opened its hatch and Gekido slammed his legs into the chair, launching himself at the airlock. He grabbed the handle beside the door and twisted the handle on the door. Gekido threw the door open and climbed inside the ship. After closing the door, he removed his helmet, letting it hang on the back of his neck. The corridors of the ship were dark, with gold lines running across the wall.

"Okay Lacus, I'm coming for you" Gekido whispered before he began floating down the corridors.

* * *

The battle of Panama was beginning to reach its end as the gugnirs began to land. Though the numbers were greatly reduced, if even one of the six Gugnirs was allowed to go off then the base was finished.

"STUPID NATURALS!!"

Gradually, the old hatreds began to come to the surface as the ZAFT forces began to push back the Strike Daggers. Yzak and Bhisma locked their blades, while Yzak growled Bhishma remained calm. He leant back, avoiding the Duel's swing. The Long Dagger then slashed the Duel's sabre arm off.

"Too much passion in a battle can lead to your downfall" Bhishma summarised before firing a shotgun blast that threw the Duel back.

"EVERYONE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE THINGS WILL DO BUT THEY CANT BE GOOD! WE NEED TO STOP THEM!!!" Vincent yelled, watching a group of GINN's prep one of the Gugnirs.

A GINN guarding the group fired its machine gun, blowing up the Strike Dagger's rifle. Vincent grinded his teeth together as his hands shook. He had trained in this machine non-stop ever since he was put on the mobile suit squadron. Then he remembered something that Gekido had once said.

"Even the weakest Natural can surpass the Ultimate coordinator" Vincent said to himself as he removed his yellow helmet.

The Strike Dagger drew and ignited its beam sabre and ran at the. Vincent took a deep breath and ran forward, igniting his Strike Dagger's rockets. The enemy GINN raised its sword, but much to the pilot's surprise the Strike Dagger slammed it's shield into.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF GIVING UP!!!" Vincent yelled across the radio as he lifted the GINN off the ground and flew straight into the Gugnir.

Jean Carry drew his beam sabre and flew straight at one of the Gugnir's, cleaving it in half. Then with one 360-degree spin he cut off the arms of four GINN's. The Earth forces fought with more determination than they ever had before, focusing their fire the gugnirs. A squad of ten commandos ran out of the forest, throwing their grenades and firing their rockets at one of the Gugnir's batteries. With one battery destroyed, the bomb was rendered useless. But the GINN's that guarded it didn't let the commanders go easy, crushing them with bullets from their machine guns.

"THEY'VE ARMED ONE OF THE BOMBS!!" A jet pilot yelled before he was shot apart by a DINN.

Vincent stabbed a GINN in the chest and began running towards the armed Gugnir.

"EVERYONE GIVE ENSIGN RACH SOME SUPPORT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE GOT A GINN UP YOUR ASS YOU LOOK AFTER THIS GUY!!" The Mobile suit commander yelled.

The Strike's began firing at the sky, drawing the DINN's attention away from the lone Strike Dagger. Vincent adjusted the control device on his beam sabre, pouring more energy out of his battery and into the sabre. The beam changed into a green colour and grew much longer as the Strike Dagger's shield began to bend underneath the strain of the bullets it blocked.

"GO FOR IT VINCENT!!" Bhishma yelled across the radio as he destroyed an unarmed Gugnir with his missiles.

With only ten seconds left before the Gugnir went off, Vincent roared like Gekido as he threw his shield aside. The bullets slammed into the Strike Dagger, taking chunks of its shoulders and face. Vincent knew exactly where his target was as he swung his beam sabre. The Earth forces cheered as the Strike Dagger cleaved the Gugnir in half diagonally. Rau widened his eyes in utter shock as the signal for the Gugnir's disappeared one by one.

'Impossible, this wasn't supposed to happen, there was supposed to be a massacre' The Masked man thought, his hands shaking hysterically.

"**Gekido, is a man who will make people see beyond hate, he can show people how to surpass coordinators"**

'Well well, it seems you were right Flay Alster, Gekido Jaeger truly can change people, but I wonder if he could change the world'

Vincent's Strike Dagger fell to the ground and the young pilot smiled as the four GINN's stood over him.

"Our friends were killed at Alaska" One of the pilots growled.

"And killing you won't bring them back" Another said, "Nor will it take away the pain…but that doesn't mean we can't get rid of a threat"

Suddenly, before the GINN's could fire, four missiles flew into their backs, blowing up their cockpits. Vincent looked up and smiled as he saw Bhishma's Long Dagger.

"You're a good and dedicated soldier Vincent, when you turn twenty one I'll buy you a drink" Bhishma said as he helped the damaged machine up.

"The ZAFT forces are retreating, we won!" One of the pilots said as his comrades began to cheer.

"So this is what a real victory feels like" Vincent said with a smile.

The Base commander smiled as he listened to the cheers across the radio.

"Though we may lose this base, we've shown the coordinators that their days of superiority are over" The officer said.

"Sir, we've detected something on radar, it's heading towards the Mass Driver" One of the radar operators said.

The eyes of the Earth Alliance soldiers widened as they looked upon an Orion mobile suit. It was the same one that had attacked them when Gekido was stationed there. This time however it was armed with some kind of cannon, which it had aimed right at the centre of the mass driver.

"The EA's victory over ZAFT is unexpected, but the lady demands that Orb be plunged into war, so who am I to question that" The Orion's pilot said before pulling the trigger on the Buster cannon.

The beam made contact with the driver, and much to the shock of all present the mass driver began to fall apart. Vincent slammed his fist into the screen, for all his effort had gone to waste.

"Forgive me Gekido!" The young pilot whispered.

The day that the Earth Alliance would invade Orb was inevitable and it bought a smile to the Orion pilots face. In space Lacus awoke from her sleep, to find herself in a bedroom decorated with a dark black wall. She looked towards the doorway to see Yamato standing beside a man wearing a red flight suit with a mop of black hair. Beside them was a woman, no older than Lacus; her shoulder length brown hair was as elegant as Lacus's, but Lacus could feel the impure intentions of the woman by looking into her blue eyes.

"Lacus Clyne, I expected better" The girl said. "Then again my good friend Gekido has gained your attention, I suppose you must have some taste, but I must warn you Miss Clyne, he may be coming to save you but he's no knight in shining armour!"

Yamato lowered his head as "the Lady" began to laugh hysterically. Gekido was about the face even more disappointment.

Next Chapter 39: Rescuing Lacus

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time will be Gekido on foot, basically him pounding and shooting anyone who gets in his way. The identity of "The Lady" is also revealed though some people who have actually read this chapter and an earlier one might already know. Credit for Bhishma's custom Long Dagger goes to BIGGZ1344


	40. Rescuing Lacus

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 39: Rescuing Lacus

Lacus stood inside the room she had been dumped in, looking at Yamato, "the Lady" and her bodyguard.

"Lacus, this is Lady Uragiri" Yamato said.

"Lacus Clyne, the new villain in the Plants, that's what the media is trying to make you out to be, though I wonder what the people think" Uragiri said as she walked up to Lacus.

The pink haired girl stiffened as Uragiri traced her finger along her cheek. Uragiri smirked as Lacus shivered. She looked deep into her eyes, before she flicked her head.

"Either way you wont be the one to change the world, that right has gone to me…Azrael, Zala and even you are unworthy, the men don't have the worlds best interest and you…you lack the killer instinct necessary to create a better world"

Lacus looked towards Yamato, who avoided eye contact, looking at the wall as Uragiri crept behind Lacus. She grabbed the girl's cheeks and wrapped her left arm around her waist. Uragiri then whistled to get Yamato's attention, but he ignored her until the woman's bodyguard nudged him.

"Tell me Yamato, do you think this one here can change the world?" Uragiri asked.

"No, she can't change it" Yamato said, depression evident in his voice.

"That's the right answer, pretty soon you'll be able to return to Orb and see your wife, along with your children" Uragiri said, throwing Lacus to the floor and walking to Yamato's side.

"I already told you I don't want that" Yamato growled.

Uragiri slapped the man across the face before opening the door.

"Patrick, keep an eye on our guest, if Gekido comes use her as a hostage"

"Yes my Lady!" The bodyguard said.

Yamato rubbed his cheek as he and Uragiri walked out of the room. The man shot Lacus a look of regret before the door closed.

* * *

_Damn, this ship is impossibly big, I feel like I've been walking for hours, sneaking past these guys in red suits. It's like a game of MG, except the guards aren't retards._

Gekido leant against the wall, looking down the corridor to see two armed guards walking back and fourth.

_The direct approach might get me killed, then again most of the ship staff might be focusing on shooting the Purpose down…I wonder how Biggs is doing anyway!_

Outside the ship the Purpose was in its jet form, flying at top speed to dodge the attacks launched by the ZAFT mobile suits and the Regenerate Gundam. The said Gundam fired its impulse beam, narrowly missing the Purpose. Biggs controlled the Purpose's weapon systems, arming its missiles. The AI targeted the GINN's and fired the missiles, which rained down vertically on the mobile suits. Inside the ship, Gekido looked at a map of the ship. He reached into his pack, removing his phone. Gekido switched on the phones camera and took a picture of the map for future use.

_Prison compound on the second floor of the west wing of the ship, there's a place to start. The armoury may be a good place to get some explosives to sabotage the corinthos launch tubes and mobile suit battery storage rooms. There's a lab I should probably check out too, find some info on the mobile suits they're developing. First I'll check the labs._

Gekido walked down the corridor, towards the stairs that would take him down one level to where the lab was. He opened a door to one of the corridors and looked down each end. There were no guards, which seemed strange.

_The places where I think they'd have the most security don't seem to have any at all. This ship's captain is either a complete dumb ass or a half dumb ass._

The young pilot walked into the lab. It was nothing special really, a few tables with beakers and test tubes on top. The computers were what attracted him. But then another thing caught his attention. Gekido turned his head and widened his eyes as he looked at two tubes, much like the ones he had seen in the dreams he had during his blackouts. He then turned his attention to one of the computers. It included data on the Arc generator, as well as the design of the Kratos and Orion mobile suits.

_A group of custom Orion's for elite pilots and the Lady's personal mobile suit the Akuma. The Akuma's in the early stages of mass production, but where are they keeping the factory? Two facilities listed here, but the question is what is their purpose and what's this Lady's end game? What does she hope to achieve?_

It was then that one of the doors was smashed open. Gekido grabbed his pistols and ducked behind the table. Two guards crept into the room, wearing red shirts similar to Gekido's, with gloves, shoulder pads and a helmet covering their faces. They walked across the room, cocking their automatics. Gekido grinded his teeth together, knowing at some point he would have to face the staff on this ship. It was when he saw one of the guard's feet right in front of the desk he was hiding behind that he knew what to do. Gekido scribbled the location of both facilities in his book. Then in one fluid motion he got off the floor, grabbed the computer and smashed it into the guard's back. Gekido then kicked the man in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He fired a shot straight at the other guard's head, piercing the glass of his helmet.

The other guard jumped to his feet, taking out a pair of tonfa strapped to his belt. He swung the wooden weapons at Gekido, who ducked underneath his swings. Gekido countered with a punch to the man's chest, then jumped backwards onto one of the tables. With a yell, Gekido slammed his feet into the guard's helmet, smashing the glass and knocking him unconscious. Gekido took a moment to analyse the two guards, they both had simple enough faces, one with brown hair, and the other with a shaved scalp. He picked up their automatics, strapping one to his back and putting his pistols back in their holsters.

_So much for sabotage, guess I have to save Lacus now!_

Gekido ran out of the lab, his rifle blazing as he ran straight into a squadron of guards. Two were caught in the hail of Gekido's bullets and Gekido ran down a corridor to the left as the other five fired back. He swung round, firing the machine gun as he ran backwards down the corridor. Gekido's sharp hearing detected the loading of what sounded like a pistol. He ducked and span round, smashing his elbow into the hand of a guard that hid at the edge of the corridor. Gekido then grabbed one of the Tonfa he had taken and smacked the guard across the head with it. Throwing the man's head into the wall, Gekido rushed forward as another guard aimed their shotgun. Gekido ducked just in time as the mans bullet flew past his head. He grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and kicked the guard in the groin. Gekido then swung his leg round and pushed the guard, knocking him to the ground. With a small jump, Gekido smashed both his feet into the guard's helmet.

"Lady Uragiri, he's here" A guard said to Uragiri as she neared the bridge.

"Good, make sure he finds Lacus then kill them together" Uragiri said.

Gekido ran through the corridors of the ship, carrying the weapons he had stolen from his attackers. He cocked the shotgun, firing a shell that threw an approaching guard back. Gekido cocked the gun then fired again, forcing two guards to hide behind cover. The EA pilot fired another round that tore the lock of a door. Running straight through the door, Gekido found himself at the start of a flight of stairs. With a chose between upwards or downwards he chose one he didn't often choose. Gekido ran down the stairs, occasionally jumping over the railings. He rammed into a door with his shoulder, straight into six guards.

_SHIT! MOVE FAST NOW!!_

He shot one of the guards point blank in the chest, throwing him into his comrades. Gekido then cocked the gun again, splattering one of the guard's matter across the wall.

_GET CLOSE SO THEY CAN'T USE THEIR RIFLES!!_

He yelled as he smacked one of the guards across the head and grabbed another by the throat, digging his fingers into the mans Adams apple. Gekido threw the man to the floor, and then poked the fourth guard in the eye. Without a second to waist, he kicked the man's chest, and then slammed his elbow into his neck. His sharp hearing detected the loading of guns. Gekido took a step back and threw the empty shotgun across the corridor, hitting a guard straight in the face. Everything moved so fast, but Gekido adapted to every situation. He drew the two machine guns he took and fired a burst of fire into two more guards, then span and fell to his knees, firing another burst into two guards behind him.

Breaking off into a run, Gekido threw aside the empty machine guns and drew the automatic rifle. He looked down the sight of the gun, his breathing and body movement completely steady as he waited for any more guards. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps, judging from the sound they were combat boots. Then he heard the guns loading. As the guards came round the corner, Gekido fired, the corridor was narrow so he made up for any inaccuracy with the clip full of bullets he sent flying into the soldiers.

_They'll kill Lacus and me when I find her; I've got to kill them here and now! Kill them all…no, just enough till they get the message._

Gekido dropped the empty rifle and began running down the corridor, taking out the other rifle he had stolen.

_Save her, that's all we need to think about!_

**_But why are we even trying to save her, why is she worth saving?_**

_You don't need a reason to save a life!_

Gekido stopped for a moment, clutching his head as he saw the flashes again.

"**YOU BASTARD!!!"**

"**The pursuit of genetic superiority is pointless"**

"**Let Hibiki die for all I care, his children can burn as well"**

"**He fits his role perfectly, his Purpose"**

"**He's not an animal!"**

"**FIND HIM! KILL HIM!!"**

"**HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!!!!"**

"RAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!" Gekido yelled in agony, smashing his fist into the wall.

_Why am I seeing these things? Who's Hibiki? Why do I feel like I know these children of his?_

Gekido grunted and groaned as guards began to walk down the corridor. They pointed their guns at him, standing ready for anything. Grinding his teeth together, Gekido looked at his attackers. At that moment he forgot about the guns, he forgot about the tonfa. Gekido growled at the eight men, or at least that's how many he counted. His eyes didn't change; Jack's seed didn't shatter. Gekido let out a roar before he ran forward. Like a madman he jumped into the guards, grabbing the barrels of their guns and kicking them. He sunk his teeth into one mans shoulder, tearing off some skin as he kicked him into his comrades. Gekido jumped on the men, smashing through the glass of their helmets with his fists. They pushed him off of him and readied their rifles, but Gekido leapt forward again, dodging the swipes from their rifle butts. He head butted one man, and then kneed another in the stomach before backhanding a third. Gekido span round, smashing his fists into each guard, punching like he hadn't punched in a long time. Without discipline, but with enough technique to overpower the guards Gekido fought on, growling and yelling like an animal.

Everything went so quickly, Gekido didn't even think, he just let his body move. He punched the men, even when they were down. Gekido showed no mercy, even pulling on their ears and noses and smashing his feet into their knees. They didn't beg, they merely took the beatings until they were either knocked out or dead. More and more people began to run into the corridor, grabbing Gekido by his arms and feet. He thrashed around, slapping the men off of him. Gekido roared again, punching and kicking them like he did the others. They drew blades and tonfa, punching him in the chest. He felt one of the cold blades slash his shoulder and collar. Even when they struck his legs he fought on, smashing his head against theirs, even punching their privates.

And then Gekido woke up, panting and sweating, his cheek, shoulder, leg and knuckles bleeding from the wounds or the over exhaustion. Gekido struggled to get off the floor, feeling the bruises on his ribs. He looked at his flight suit, seeing that some of it had been torn in the fight.

_Damn it, I'm gonna have to find another flight suit. What the hell happened, I just lost it on those guys. I've lost count of the amount of bodies on the floor._

A few people were still groaning and breathing so Gekido took comfort in that a whole ship of people wasn't dead because of him. He walked forward, pressing his arm against the wall as he floated towards the elevator to lead him down another level.

* * *

Lacus looked at Patrick, the young man who had been left to guard her. As far as she knew, Gekido was coming for her, but Patrick had orders to use her as a shield should Gekido attack. She knew that Gekido would have found a way around that problem, but right now they couldn't waste time. So Lacus did something she had been trained to do but never once thought she'd actually have do to. She ran at Patrick, who pointed the gun right at her forehead. With speed fitting a coordinator, Lacus duck and span round, grabbing Patrick's wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Lacus knocked the man to the floor and held his hand in a lock, keeping her foot pressed against his back.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING WITH ME! YOUR DEAD LITTLE GIRL WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOUR DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!!!" Patrick yelled.

With her heartbeat rising in fear, Lacus could only tighten her grip on the mans wrist. It seemed like a good idea to her at the time, but now she realised she had earned this mans anger. The door suddenly opened behind her and she expected the worst until she heard his voice.

"Damn…looks like Flay did have reason to fear you"

"Mr Jaeger" Lacus said with excitement in her voice.

"Gekido…call me Gekido" He said as he floated into the room.

Gekido slammed his fist into the back of Patrick's head, knocking him out. Lacus floated to Gekido's side, looking at the cut on his face with concern.

"Gekido you're bleeding"

"I'll dress it later, right now we both need space suits" Gekido said, floating towards a cupboard.

He removed two flight suits from the cupboard; both were made from a stretching material so they would look quite slim on the two of them. Both suits were a white colour with black shoulders; the helmet was also a round shape with a blue glass covering the face.

"Take your dress off and put that on" Gekido ordered, throwing Lacus one of the flight suits.

Gekido turned around as Lacus began to strip off. He looked at the suit for a moment.

_Just pretend it's an Earth Alliance suit, just really white and slim._

Lacus knew that Gekido was paying no attention to her. Even when she was taking off her clothes she couldn't feel his eyes on her body. He was serious to a fault, angry and seemingly always disappointed, but his good qualities made up for that. Gekido was passionate, strong and wise beyond his years. Lacus blushed as she thought of the times she had seen Gekido on the Archangel, walking through the ship, wearing his sleeveless Navy blue top. She heard Gekido begin to cough and turned her head.

"Gekido are you all right?" She asked as Gekido coughed into his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Gekido lied; hiding the blood he had coughed into his hand.

He threw his old flight suit aside and put on the white one, covering the stab wound on his chest. Lacus looked to her side and smiled as she saw Gekido's blue jersey. He must have been too engrossed in an escape plan to notice it. She picked the jacket up as Gekido put on his helmet.

"Gekido, I believe this belongs to you" Lacus said kindly as she put the jacket in Gekido's hands.

"Wait…where did you get this?" Gekido asked in confusion.

Lacus was about to open her mouth to answer the boys question when the door suddenly slid open. Gekido widened his eyes in horror as the pink Haro bounced into the room.

"LACUS GEKI! LACUS GEKI! GOTTA GO GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW!!! The Machine screamed, flapping its wings.

Lacus put her helmet on and blushed as Gekido grabbed her hand. He ran into the corridor and slammed his feet against the wall, floating towards the elevator.

"Biggs fly the Purpose to that…to that…to the air lock I came through earlier"

"Gekido are you all right?" Biggs asked through the radio, taking note of Gekido's strained voice.

"I'm fine just be here to pick us up" Gekido growled as he got closer and closer towards the airlock door, drawing one of his pistols so he would be ready to defend himself.

Lacus looked at Gekido, confused over his current state. She kicked her legs, floating in front of Gekido as the two of them reached the airlock. The girl gasped as she looked at the blood staining Gekido's flight suit.

"Gekido" Lacus said, tears crawling down her face.

"I think she's falling for you old friend"

Gekido swung his head round, glaring as he laid eyes upon Lady Uragiri. He raised his gun and Uragiri merely laughed.

"What's the matter Gekido don't you recognise me…then again unlike Brian I had to dye my hair" Uragiri said with a smirk.

"**See you later Gekido, we'll tell Barkevsky in Mathematics that you might be late" Katrina said waving at Gekido who lazily waved back.**

Gekido widened his eyes and tightened the grip on his gun. He looked at Uragiri, who looked back and realised just how alone he really was. Not one, but two people had pretended to be his friend. Uragiri was Katrina Lockheart!

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!!" Gekido yelled as he fired his gun, forcing Uragiri to dive for cover.

Lacus tugged on Gekido's arm and opened the airlock. She pulled Gekido towards her and jumped out of the ship, just as the Purpose flew into the area. The Purpose opened it's cockpit and closed it as Lacus and Gekido flew in.

"PLEASE GET US AWAY!!" Lacus screamed.

"Okay Miss Clyne" Biggs said and flew the Purpose as fast as he could.

Lacus strapped Gekido into the pilot seat and unzipped his flight suit. She lifted up his shirt and took a roll of bandages out of the Purpose's supply drawers. As Lacus began to bandage up Gekido's chest, the numerous GINN's that had covered fired their Ion cannons at the Purpose, while the Regenerate Gundam flew after them. Gekido's vision began to blur as the Regenerate got closer and closer to the Purpose.

"GET READY FOR YOUR LAST MOMENTS!!!" Ash Grey yelled as he ignited the Gundam's right wrist sabre.

Gekido widened his eyes as the sabre cut off one of the Purpose's tail rockets. The Regenerate Gundam ignited all of its sabres, ready to finish off the Purpose. Lacus closed her eyes and buried her face into Gekido's chest.

"DIE!!!!" Ash yelled.

Suddenly a beam flew out of the depths of space, slamming into the Regenerate and knocking it back. Lacus opened her eyes and looked at the one of the side screens as Biggs zoomed in on the machine that had saved them.

"Better late than ever eh Vic?" Gekido asked.

Ash Grey snarled as John's Farsight GINN flew into the battle, holding its beam new beam sniper rifle.

"Please Gekido call me John, and as for showing up late I do apologise, I think I'll make it up to you right now!" John said as his GINN raise its rifle and aimed at the Regenerate Gundam.

Next Chapter 40: Worth fighting for!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be the final part of Gekido, Lacus and John's escape from Uragiri's forces as well as the preparation stages of the battle of Orb. Vincent joins the attack force against Orb while Yisaka, on Yamato's behalf adds a new machine to the Orb defence force.


	41. Worth fighting for!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 40: Worth fighting for!

Vincent leant against the leg of his Strike Dagger, something he had taken to doing ever since his part victory against the ZAFT forces. So many thoughts ran through his head after that battle. The disappointment in his failure was one thing, but another thing worse than the failure was the aftermath. Jean Carry had disappeared; Bhishma had been transferred along with most of the other pilots that Vincent knew. The only two that had remained were Rodriquez Sanchez, a Hispanic man of 23 years, and his friend Rick Maxwell a Canadian with slightly dark blonde hair and light eyes. Both men stood in front of Vincent and saluted him. Vincent merely sighed as he got off his mobile suits legs, shaking his head.

"Guy's please try to stop being so formal, you're supposed to be my seniors" Vincent said.

"Oh come on man, we owe you a ton, if you didn't go for those EMP bombs that ZAFT made the coordinators might have ended up shooting us while we were down" Rick said.

"We'll stick with you man, after all whose going to take care of you when you use such daring and reckless tactics, you'd be dead right now if not for Bhishma"

Vincent nodded his head, though focused his attention more on the equipment that was being put on the two destroyers that Panama was sending to Orb. Since the Mass Driver was gone, a key member of the Earth Alliance chief of staff had suggested Orb. This member was also the Blue Cosmos leader Murata Azrael. The plan was simple enough for the EA soldiers, go to Orb, and intimidate them into joining the Alliance and attack if they refuse. But Vincent wasn't like the other soldier's; he questioned the real reason behind putting together a force large enough to overrun Orb. The Buster and new Duel Daggers were being sent to Gibraltar in preparation for an attack on ZAFT's bases while most of the Strike Daggers that had been produced were being sent to Orb.

'Commands forgetting about that mobile suit that destroyed our Mass Driver, what are they doing about that one?' Vincent wondered.

He climbed into his machine and turned on the training simulator. After physical drills and helping the Mechanics maintain his Strike Dagger, Vincent would spend most of his time a training simulator, honing his skills on the most difficult setting. Bringing his reaction time and performance to a coordinator standard was his top priority.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, the ZAFT forces under Uragiri's control flew into her ship, while the Regenerate Gundam continued to pursue Gekido and Lacus. But at the last second, John Alaric had arrived. The former ZAFT commander gripped his controls tightly as he aimed his rifle at the Gundam. Gekido was bleeding, and barely conscious while Ash Grey, the pilot of the much bigger and technologically superior Regenerate looked over his enemies. The Purpose's tail jets had been sliced off, so that meant that the Gundam's jet form was useless. Biggs transformed the Gundam to its mobile suit form and flew to the Farsight's side.

"Gekido are you okay?" John asked through the radio.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!!!" Gekido yelled.

"Sorry I asked, you get out of here, I'll hold off Grey for as long as I can" John said.

"THEN DON'T EXPECT TO LAST LONG!!" Ash Grey yelled, aiming his cannon point blank at the Farsight.

John pulled on his controls sticks, flying the Far Sight upwards as the Regenerate fired its impulse cannon. The Farsight reached for the extra equipment packs that the Junk Guild had put on its waist. John threw three canisters at the Regenerate. Rockets on the ends of the canisters ignited, flying straight into the Regenerate and knocking it back in a fierce explosion. Ash grinded his teeth together as the smoke cleared and widened his eyes as he saw a beam from the Farsight's rifle flying straight towards him. The Regenerate flew to the left, and Ash cursed as the beam slammed into his impulse cannon, blowing it up. He ignited his wrist and legs sabres and flew at John, who fired several shots as he flew backwards.

'Phase shift, both a valuable and annoying asset' John thought as the beams from his rifle only singed the armour of the Gundam.

Pulling up his keyboard, John began typing the codes necessary to increase the rifles output of energy. He dodged a slash from the Regenerate and leant the Farsight backwards, barely avoiding a kick from the Gundam. Ash then smirked as he swept his foot round, slicing the GINN's legs off at the knees. Then he transformed into his mobile armour form and flew away from the Farsight. John fired at the Regenerate, which dodged every shot as it flew around the Farsight.

"Biggs, give me back manual control" Gekido growled, grabbing the control sticks.

"No Gekido, don't push yourself" Lacus said.

Gekido ignored her and zipped up his flight suit. Lacus grabbed his hand, her warm and gentle touch catching him by surprise.

"Please Gekido, John's giving us time to get away" She said.

"I'd have to agree with the young lady Gekido" Biggs added.

John grinded his teeth together as he dodged a hail of gunfire from the Regenerate's CIW's. He pulled the scope over his eye and held the GINN steady as he targeted the Regenerate. But another hail of fire from the Regenerate's CIW's slammed into the Farsight's rifle, knocking it out of John's hands. John flew his GINN to the side, the bullets ripping off the GINN's right shoulder guard. The Regenerate Gundam flew at the Farsight, slicing off part of its waist armour. John drew a beam sabre from his mobile suits hip, slashing at the Regenerate. Ash swung his sabres round, slashing the GINN's head, chest, right shoulder and left wrist. John smashed the GINN's right fist into the Regenerate's head, knocking it back.

"If today is my time to die I will die with honour!" John growled as he charged at the Regenerate.

He sliced off the Gundam's right arm and blocked a swipe from the Gundam's leg sabres. John slashed at the Regenerate again, cutting off a piece of its backpack. Ash countered with a kick, which cut off the GINN's right arm. The Gundam then flipped over the GINN. John flew the GINN forward as Ash slashed at him. The Regenerate sliced the GINN's left back rocket into ribbons.

_I have to intervene!_

The Regenerate raised its beam sabre and swung it horizontally. John immediately turned his GINN to the left, slashing at the Regenerate's chest. The two units both managed to take a piece of one another. Gekido grinded his teeth together as the GINN's head floated towards. John opened his mobile suits cockpit; giving him a clear view of Ash Grey through the slash mark he had given the Regenerate.

"WHO'S THE LADY AND WHY ARE YOU WITH HER!!!" John yelled at Ash Grey as they locked sabres.

"SHE PROMISED ME A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD DIE TO CHANGE THE WORLD!!!" Ash yelled back.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND LE CREUSCET ARE DISCRAGES OF THE NAME SOLDIER!!"

Ash Grey laughed hysterically as he swung at the GINN again.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABANDONNED ZAFT!!!" He yelled.

"I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY! AFTER I SEE ZAFT BECOME THE MILITARY IT WAS MEANT TO BE!!!" John roared as he sliced off one of the Regenerate's legs.

"A FOOLISH DREAM!!!" Ash laughed, slashing off the right side of the GINN's chest armour, taking off the top half John's side screen.

_He'll die if I don't intervene!_

_**Let him, he isn't worth saving, just take Lacus and run!**_

_Move!_

_**Run away!**_

With one last swing of his sword, John cut off the Regenerate's right shoulder guard. Ash laughed as he slashed the GINN again and again, cutting off its waist and left arm, including its remaining rocket.

"SEE YOU IN HELL JOHN ALARIC!!!" Ash yelled.

_**RUN AWAY!**_

"MOVE!!!!" Gekido yelled as he slammed his control sticks down.

For a brief moment, Gekido activated the Purpose's dream mode, punching the Regenerate straight in the face. Ash yelled as his Gundam was thrown back, pieces of its faceplate flying across space.

"Damn it you may have won the day here! But next time I will kill you all!" Ash said before he flew away from the two mobile suits.

Gekido breathed heavily before he passed out.

"GEKIDO!" Lacus screamed.

"Victor is likely to have some experience in frontline injuries, I'll let him in" Biggs said as he opened the Purpose's cockpit.

John jumped out of his machine, activating the small rockets on his flight suit. He turned back towards what was left of the GINN, raising his hand in a salute.

"You weren't the first, but you probably the one I had the longest, thanks and goodbye partner" John said, bidding farewell to the Farsight.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Orb, the government had just heard of the Earth Alliances demand. Soon after, Uzumi ordered the Orb military to prepare for battle, while the Archangel and her crew volunteered to assist. However some of the crew had been granted the opportunity to leave, at least 4 decided that this wasn't their fight.

"We've stayed with the ship this long we might as well stick with it till the end"

"For once we finally have our own choice, no more orders to stand down or standby, fighting this fight is the right thing"

"Gekido showed us time and time again that you can overcome anything so long as you persevere, we're going to honour him"

Those had been many excuses of why the crew would stick together. But there was one who was just overcome by the fear.

"What, you mean you and Miriallia aren't leaving either?" Kuzzey asked, already dressed in his civilian attire, holding his suitcase and facing Sai.

"It's what we want to do, we wont stop you from going if that's what you think" Sai said.

"It's just…at the beginning I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I was just following you guys, but after Alaska all the pressure, I couldn't take it, you saw how panicked I was…I don't want to die, but at the same time…I want to honour the sacrifices that Kira, Gekido and all the other soldiers out there make, I want to do something that helps…and yet I don't want to die" Kuzzey explained, lowering his head.

"Oh Kuzzey, do what you want, don't worry about what others think…we're all scared and yet we also want to honour Gekido as well, you honour him by staying alive" Sai said, patting his friend's shoulder.

Kuzzey looked at his friend and nodded his head. The two boys shook one another's hand, and parted ways. Elsewhere Murrue sat on the bridge, leaning against the window overlooking the docking bay. Mu entered, with his head resting on his hands.

"I gotta say, if not for Gekido's inspiration then we'd probably have a lot more crew members leaving" He said, walking to Murrue's side.

"Yes…that reminds me Commander, why did you decide to come back to us at Alaska?" Murrue asked, looking curiously at the man.

Mu widened his eyes and sighed.

"Well I guess that question would have to come up sooner or later, it's simple really…" Mu said, and before Murrue knew it she was in the mans arms, feeling his lips pressed against hers.

Murrue relaxed, resting her hands on Mu's chest and blushing as they separated.

"You know…I really cant stand Mobile armour pilots" Murrue said.

"That's good, cause I'm a mobile suit pilot now" Mu smirked before the two of them kissed again.

It was then that Neumann and a few others walked onto the bridge and dropped their jaws in surprise. Kai merely laughed and clapped his hands in applause.

"How did I know this would end up happening?" Kai asked.

"Kai, why are you in civilian clothes?" Murrue asked.

"At the moment I'm not proud to be a former EA soldier, so until Gekido turns the military into one its meant to be my uniform will remain on my desk…I'm staying because it's the right thing to do, this is the only battle that's right, the only battle worth fighting, I'll take over as communications officer, until Mirallia's better trained for it she can remain in CIC" Kai explained.

"Your right Kai, this country's worth fighting for" Mu said, raising his hand.

The two men tapped their knuckles together, making a silent oath along with the rest of the crew to defend Orb. For Miriallia and Sai it was personal, this was their homeland. Miriallia opened the Zack and Dearka's cell doors, throwing Dearka's flight suit in his face.

"Am I being transferred?" Dearka asked.

"No, your both being released" Miriallia said as she walked out of the brig, followed close behind by Dearka.

"Man, what's going on with this ship? And where's my Buster?" Dearka asked.

"That was there's to begin with, and to answer your first question the ship will probably be going into combat with the Earth Forces" Zack said.

"Wait a second, how do you know that?" Miriallia asked in astonishment.

"You could call it intuition" Zack said, not quite trusting Miriallia with the knowledge on his developing New type abilities"

""Are you fighting to?" Dearka asked, grabbing Mir's arm.

"Of course, I'm part of the Archangel's CIC after all"

"But why fight?" Zack asked.

"Orb is my homeland"

Dearka widened his eyes, realising that he and the rest of the Le Creuscet team were pretty much responsible for Mir's involvement in the war.

"But what's going to happen to me?" Dearka asked.

"You'll be escorted off the ship, after that you might want to get on the Orb escape ships" Mir said before she walked away from the two pilots.

Dearka sighed, annoyed over his current predicament. Things had been so much simpler when he was with ZAFT. Zack merely remained calm, already knowing what he wanted to do.

"You like her!" He said to Dearka.

"What…no I mean one of my team mates killed her boyfriend, and during our first meeting she tried to kill me" Dearka said.

"Wow…that's a healthy meeting, still it's a first meeting all the same" Zack said, sensing the conflicted feelings coming from Dearka.

The two pilots turned around as Kisaka and Cagalli walked up to them.

"We'll be escorting you two off the ship" Kisaka said.

"Wait…I wish to volunteer and assist the Orb defence force" Zack said.

Cagalli looked at Zack with suspicion, while Kisaka was more surprised. Zack understood their feelings. But a mission he had been given by the company was to also investigate the current state of the Earth. With his Gundam and long-range communicator trashed then he had no choice but to stay with the Archangel in order to get to space. Plus Zack was curious as to what exactly Uzumi Nara Athna was hoping to accomplish by making an enemy out of Murata Azrael.

"Why should we trust you?" Cagalli asked.

"Because you need all the help you can get, the only thing I ask of you is an Astray programmed with my own personal OS" Zack said.

Cagalli out a hand to her chin; considering the possibility of letting Zack fight.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yisaka Kuzunagi walked towards her private helicopter. Beside her was Yamato's student, Noah Akagi, a young boy of fifteen, with brown curly hair and technological prodigy. Then there was another person whom Akagi had never met before, a black haired man wearing a navy blue business suit.

"I never thought that we would have to bring it out this early" The man said as he climbed into the helicopter.

"Don't worry Leonardo, my husband knows what he's doing, if he says that Uragiri will interfere in this battle then she will, we're going to make Orb's chances of survival much greater than they will, even with the Archangel on its side" Yisaka explained, giving the pilot the go ahead signal.

"Yes but the ship hasn't been properly field tested" Noah said, slightly nervous as the helicopter flew off the pad.

"That's the only problem we should face, it'll be easy to get the crew" Yisaka said with a smile.

"I still say we should find a CIC crew better than those two" Leo said, crossing his arms as the helicopter landed at a beach.

"They're the best at what they do, besides their day jobs that is" Yisaka said with a grin as she stepped off the chopper.

Yisaka walked towards a deserted part of the beach. A woman was standing there on her own, wearing her bright blue swimsuit and spinning her yellow hair round. A photographer stood in front of her, his camera flashing several times as she went into different poses.

"That's good darling…oh perfect, next years calendar will truly sell out fast" He said, grinning as he lifted up his sunglasses, exposing a pair of green eyes that shined with pride. "Damn…have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked as the woman stopped posing.

"Since the day you married me Jin" The woman said, crashing her lips into his.

Yisaka tapped her foot against the floor, looking at her watch as husband and wife made out in front of her.

"How long do you bet till they realise she's there?" Leo asked the pilot, who chuckled.

Yisaka coughed and the two lovers didn't separate.

"Mr and Mrs Osaka, I believe it's time" Yisaka said, her face completely serious.

Husband and wife looked at the woman and nodded their heads. This had been the day they were dreading, as Orb would soon be thrown into the fires of war. After a short helicopter flight, Yisaka landed again outside a forest. Her last recruit sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, focusing on strategies and battle outcomes. His hair was a bright red colour, hanging loosely over his shoulders. The man's well-toned body was covered in numerous scar's, including a brutal scar across his throat. Despite this though his eyes were blue and peaceful, much like his calm facial features.

"Casvall…it's time" Yisaka said.

The man got off the floor, taking one last look at the peaceful landscape before he followed Yisaka.

* * *

Moments after Yisaka's recruitment drive, Uzumi, Cagalli and Erica followed Yisaka across the bridge of a darkened hanger bay.

"How exactly did you manage to finance all this?" Cagalli asked the woman suspiciously.

"I'm a very skilled business woman Cagalli, materials weren't too hard to come by, we had a very good source…now Lord Athna, Princess Cagalli, Mrs Simmons allow me to present an invention my husband suggested around the time the Purpose was being created" Yisaka said, before she clicked a button on her handset.

The lights of the hanger bay suddenly flashed, revealing much to the shock of the three witnesses present a warship. It was only a quarter of the size of the Archangel, bearing fantastic silver wings and six rocket engines on its tail. The ship had two cannons, and at the top of its back area were numerous missile pods. This silver and red ship didn't appear to be much, but Uzumi and Erica knew that this ship was hiding something.

"Allow me to present, the Infernus" Yisaka said with a smile.

* * *

The Purpose managed to hideout in an abandoned colony while John got into contact with Heine and Mikhail. Lacus watched over Gekido, she had managed to get Gekido's flight suit off him and had torn apart his navy blue shirt. Gekido's old pilot suit was lying next to him. Hope crossed Lacus's face as Gekido opened his eyes.

"Hello Gekido, I locked Mr Pink and Mr Blue out so you could sleep peacefully" Lacus said, smiling as she looked down at Gekido.

Gekido widened his eyes and threw his body forward; opening his wounds Lacus widened her eyes and planted her hands on Gekido's shoulder.

"Please Gekido your not all right" Lacus said calmly.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!!!" Gekido yelled, throwing Lacus off of him.

Lacus watched as Gekido got off the floor, growling as the blood stained his bandages. He smashed his fist against the wall, growling uncontrollably.

"Geki…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Gekido snapped. "You…will never understand sorrow, my two only friends betrayed me…used me to get what they wanted and then threw their betrayal in my face…my adopted brothers are dead, the only reason that the Earth soldiers respect me is because I'm stronger than them, because they fear my strength…my best friend was torn apart and all that was left is inside me" Gekido moaned, covering his eyes. "My strength is the only thing valued…I have to constantly try to control my killer instincts, I have nothing…I HAVE NOTHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR!!!"

Next Chapter 41: "You do have something worth fighting for!"

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next one will probably have some Lacus/Gekido romance, or just him shouting at her lol!

Either way the key focus will be Gekido and Lacus. After that will be the battle of Orb with the EA, the Archangel, Druggies plus one, Silver Mask, Uragiri's mobile suit force on Earth and the Infernus. So till next time read and tell me what you thought please!


	42. Worth Fighting for part 2!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 41: You do have something worth living for!

_**It had been four days after Lacus arrived back at the Plants and already she was settling in. She sat on the garden of her mansion, looking up at the sky with a note pad and pen in her hands. Siegel Clyne saw a small change in his daughter; she would take to writing songs more often, even playing with her Haros less and less. The man was experienced enough to know that the dreamy expression across his daughters face was because of a boy. He walked out into the garden, ignoring the various Haros bouncing around him.**_

"_**Still cant think of anything?" Siegel asked.**_

_**Lacus turned her head and smiled at her father.**_

"_**I'm afraid I can't seem to find the right words father" She said.**_

"_**Have you thought about the name or theme of the song?" The man asked.**_

"_**Well…" Lacus paused while blush crept across her face "I've been thinking of naming it…Gekido"**_

_**Siegel widened his eyes in surprise before laughing.**_

"_**Rage seems to be a bit of a depressing theme for a song, have you thought of focusing on a more positive theme?" He asked.**_

"_**Well…he kind of is a positive person" Lacus sighed, thinking back to the boy she had met on the Archangel.**_

_**Siegel sat beside his daughter and took her notepad. He tapped his head, thinking of a more appropriate theme for Lacus to sing.**_

"_**A dream…try to concentrate on a dream, perhaps one that you have, or one he has" Siegel suggested.**_

"_**Well I'm not exactly sure what he dreams of…I haven't deduced that yet" Lacus said.**_

"_**But perhaps for now you should concentrate on the fact that he has a dream"**_

_**Lacus nodded her head before taking the notepad. Siegel sighed as he stood up.**_

"_**You know…reports have been coming in on this Gekido Jaeger person, and apparently he could be a great danger to the Plants" he said.**_

"_**No he wouldn't…I listened to him on the Archangel, his speeches on genocide and racism…they show that he would never harm innocents…I think he's fighting for something that's right, at least that's the way I see it" Lacus explained.**_

"_**You've chosen a strange man to be your hero Lacus, are you sure your up for the trouble it can bring, not everyone will understand him as you think you do"**_

"_**Then I will help them to understand with my songs" Lacus said with a smile, days later she would sing a much more different song than one she was accustomed to.**_

_**The song received positive reviews and the people were one step closer to understanding the man known as Gekido Jaeger.**_

* * *

Lacus stood shocked by the person in front of her. He was broken, at least mentally that as. The bandages on his bare chest were already being stained with his reopened wounds.

"I have nothing left fighting for" Gekido whispered as he fell to his knees.

The pink haired girl walked to Gekido's side. He merely glared at her, warning her to back off. But still Lacus stayed by his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What's worth fighting for? Why fight for it? Why die for it?" Gekido's voice changed, gone was it's spirit and ferocity, now all that remained was sorrow and confusion.

"Guns are fired, lives are lost…people die for their country, but what do their deaths really accomplish? Will they be remembered? No of course not, their deaths make absolutely no impact, none what so ever…friendship, countries and belief's, they're thrown aside in war, war is about killing, kill the enemy until the big guys are quezy from all the gruesomeness" Gekido's voice went hysterical as he clutched his head.

"Gekido, talk to me" Lacus whispered into Gekido's ear.

Gekido pushed her aside and walked towards the wall. He slammed his fist against it, leaning his head forward and grinding his teeth together. As he spoke, Lacus recognised the determination in his voice.

"War does have a meaning, the lives that are lost mean something to those who were close to them"

Immediately, Gekido's voice tone changed again as he swung round, facing the wall opposite Lacus.

"But who do I have? Who's going to cry over my death? No one, not the Archangel crew, not Kira, not even my adopted mother and definitely not my friends"

"AAARGH! They deceived me!" Gekido yelled in fury

"I let myself be deceived, the moment I put my trust in people, the moment I admitted they were my friends…what's so great about friendship anyway?"

Gekido fell to the ground, smashing his fist against the floor. He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together.

"I don't have anything…I'm just another man with a gun" He groaned. "Another murderer"

Tears fell down Lacus's face as Gekido smashed his head against the floor.

* * *

_**The people had started to lose faith in Gekido and his dream. No longer could Lacus so freely sing about Gekido's good. For he had murdered Nichol Amalfi, and had apparently enjoyed it. Nichol Amalfi's father, a key member of ZAFT's supreme council now stood in front of hundreds. Tears were rolling down his face, yet still he spoke.**_

_**"Citizens of the Plants, today my son was murdered by a monster, a monster of the Earth Alliance…some people know him as Gekido Jaeger, the Tasmanian Devil, the Shining Star of the Earth Alliance…but we know him as the Demon of the Naturals…he has killed countless amongst our forces, and when he killed my son he enjoyed it…he hides behind beautiful words but he's just a killer…he seeks the complete destruction of our society, his last words before he crushed my son were "KILL ALL COORDINATORS!" What have we done wrong? All's we want is peace, a world where we won't have to weep over our sons lost on the battlefield"**_

_**Hundreds cheered and applauded Amalfi's words. Siegel Clyne slammed his hand against his desk as Amalfi expressed support for the last person the Plants needed as leader.**_

_**"Siegel Clyne has done nothing to help end this war, Patrick Zala is the only one who can lead us, the one who will lead us to true peace, HAIL PATRICK ZALA!!"**_

_**Lacus sat in her room, crying into her pillow. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Her hero was a murderer, or just another soldier doing his duty. What was the difference between killer and soldier? What was Gekido's dream, was it one that could be achieved? She looked up to see her father standing over her.**_

_**"Oh Lacus" The man said.**_

_**"They're wrong, they have to be…I met him, I talked to him, he's not a monster" Lacus cried.**_

_**Siegel held his daughter in his arms, rubbing her hair as she cried into his chest.**_

_**"I don't know whether he is an evil man or not Lacus, but I'm sure we will found out one day"**_

_**"I can tell you a bit about him"**_

_**Father and Daughter turned to the doorway to see much to their astonishment Yamato Kuzunagi.**_

_**"I think it's time you both knew who Gekido truly is"**_

* * *

Lacus looked at the young boy before he looked back at her. They both looked into one another's eyes, as if they were trying to look into each other's souls.

"Do you think differently Lacus?" Gekido asked as he crossed his legs, taking the ointments and bandages to recover his wound.

"Your not a murderer!" She said with a smile.

"Your damn right I'm not…Blue cosmos took me, put my best friends eyes in me and brain washed me into being their puppet…they're the ones to blame" Gekido growled as he applied the bandages.

Lacus nodded, knowing that right now Gekido needed someone to agree with him. He needed someone to reassure him that the pat he took was the right one to walk down. The girl shuffled her knees, until she was close enough to run her hands through his hair. Gekido widened his eyes at the contact, but did nothing to stop her. Instead he looked Lacus in the eyes.

"I have a dream, one that I'm willing to fight for…but whose willing to share that dream?" Gekido asked.

"Have you ever asked anyone?" Lacus asked back.

"Are you willing to share my dream?"

"Yes, because it's a dream worth fighting for, one worth living for"

"Do you even know what it is?" Gekido asked.

"Yes…I finally understand it, and I'll support you Gekido"

"Why?"

Lacus smiled as she bought her face close to his. Gekido looked at her in total confusion, but then realised what was happening. She couldn't deny it anymore; she felt something for this man. It was this mans determination, wisdom and spirit that stole her heart. Lacus rubbed Gekido's chest soothingly while he unzipped her flight suit. The two closed their eyes before pressing their lips together, leaving any insecurity behind and letting their passion take over.

* * *

**_Tears ran down Lacus's eyes as Yamato finished the tale of Gekido's origins. Siegel was sickened by the news, grinding his teeth together._**

**_"How could anyone do that?" Lacus asked._**

**_"They just do it, while others look away, "It's not my problem", "what they're doing is necessary", those are many of the excuses used" Yamato explained, crossing his arms._**

**_"What do you hope to achieve Yamato?" Siegel asked._**

**_"I have a plan, but I'm afraid I cant share it with you…Lacus if ever you do meet Gekido, promise me you wont tell him what you have just learned, he must learn this by himself"_**

**_Lacus hesitantly nodded her head, making a promise she would later wish she hadn't made._**

* * *

John floated through the corridors of the colony, having just gotten off the horn to Heine and Mikhail. Though John doubted Gekido needed any serious medical attention, he had called Mikhail in case his condition deteriorated. He opened the door to Gekido's room and quickly closed it, only needing a quick glimpse of what was going on in the room. John chuckled as he floated away.

"Great sniping kid!" He said with a smirk.

Moments later, John, Lacus and Gekido stood at the colony docking bay. They were all wearing their flight suits, waiting for Heine's ship to dock. Gekido walked towards the Purpose, paying no attention to the look that John gave him.

"Gekido, where are you going?" Lacus asked.

"I've got superiors to report to, I've got to tell them about Uragiri and everything that's going on in the Plants" Gekido said, without turning his head as he opened the Gundam's cockpit.

Lacus put her hands together as Gekido turned around. His face was devoid of its ferocity, now it was only one of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Lacus…what happened last night shouldn't have happened, I know your feelings towards me are pure, and believe me I like you to…but I'm afraid I cant stay with you…I'm sorry Lacus!" Gekido said as he climbed into the machine.

Lacus closed her eyes, and then opened them with a determined expression on her face. This wouldn't bring her down; she wouldn't dishonour Gekido by letting this stop her from fulfilling her duty to the Plants. She would return to the Plants, and stop Patrick Zala in anyway she could. The Purpose flew out of the colony, its pilot grinding his teeth together and squeezing the control sticks.

_Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Of all the people in the world, why did I fall in love with Lacus Clyne?_

Next Chapter 42: Country of peace no more!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the short chapter, not exactly sure what I could do to make it longer without going into more detail :)

Next time is the start of the battle of Orb, which is going to be all out hell with the intervention of Uragiri's forces on Earth, the new ship Infernus, the Silver Mask and his Aero-Gundam and the addition of another Druggie! There will be more Lacus and Gekido moments in the future, but for now the next two chapters will focus on Kira and the Archangel crew and Vincent as he strives to survive the battle of Orb.


	43. Land of peace no more!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 42: Country of peace no more!

Vincent stood on the deck of a Destroyer that had been sent from Washington. He looked at the country of peace Orb, and knew that it was only a matter of time before the hundreds that had gathered outside of Orb would attack. The young pilot turned around as a black haired man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Getting scared Vincent?" He asked.

"Not frightened Sam, I've just been thinking about Orb, it's cornered with no way out, its technology is equal to ours but it's more desperate, that and they have the advantage of terrain and I cant help but think that this battle is wrong, that we should put our resources into rebuilding the Panama mass driver" Vincent explained.

"I get where you're coming from, Azrael may have his own agenda to this battle…forces from Spain, Russia, Canada, Africa, Washington and the first mobile suit squadron from Panama…we've certainly got the advantage in numbers but your right, a cornered animal will leave a deep scar on even the deadliest predator"

"Yes…still I'll fight Orb, and try to minimise civilian casualties" Vincent said, looking at the island with determination in his eyes.

"I envy your ability to go into a battle knowing what you want Vincent…if I had my way I would be back home with my fiancé Rose" Sam said, taking out a picture of a red haired woman.

"When were you scheduled to be married?" Vincent asked.

"Two days ago…my service was extended by Sutherland"

"What, you already served the time you where required to serve and he pulls you back in?"

"Please Vincent, stop trying to be Gekido…he might not be a person worth believing in" A pilot wearing glasses said.

"Lucas not you, of course Gekido's worth believing in, having your service extended just so you can attack a nation that's supposed to be neutral is wrong, if it was for defending the homeland maybe then it might be understandable"

"Gekido's past might not make him all he appears to be you know"

"Shut up Lucas, his past doesn't matter to me, only what's he done now" Vincent said, turning his back to the other pilots and looking out at Orb. "A neutral nation that wanted nothing to do with our trivial problems…god damn us"

The Earth Forces pilots began to climb into their machines. Vincent was part of the coastal attack force, meaning he would be travelling onto the island by boat and attacking the beaches. Uzumi had sent Azrael his reply to their demands. A smile crossed the face of the leader of Blue Cosmos as he gave the order to begin the first wave. Orb forces began to gather on the beaches, not just the M1 Astray's but also missile trucks and tanks. Zack sat in the cockpit of the M1 Astray he had been given, stretching his head back and forth as he braced himself for the inevitable attack.

"I'll fight this battle the way you would have Gekido" Vincent said to himself, wearing his blue uniform as well as a brown life vest, a pair of gloves and a yellow and orange helmet.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS LOCK AND LOAD!!" The Commander of the Earth Forces yelled as the boats began to float towards Orb.

Cagalli stood in Orb's military command centre, coordinating the troops with the help of the defence force staff. The Archangel's crew braced themselves for the attack. On the beach, the missile trucks and tanks began firing at the approaching mobile suit transport boats. The Astrays soon began opening fire as well, destroying a large number of the transport boats. Jets and harriers launched from the Navy fleet began firing missiles and dropping bombs on the island, occasionally hitting an Astray or tank.

"HERE IT GOES!!!" Vincent yelled, pushing forward on his control sticks.

Vincent's Strike Dagger activated its thrusters, jumping off the ship as it hit the shore of the island. He fired at the squad or Astray's drawing their attention as his comrades climbed out of their boats. The Astray opened fire, hitting Vincent's shield as he crouched on the beach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS! LET'S GIVE HIM A HAND!!!!" The Commander yelled before running into the battle.

The Strike Dagger's lined up and began firing at the M1's, striking their shields and drawing them backwards. Two of the Dagger's fired their Vulcan's, shooting apart the tanks and missile trucks. Vincent fired his rifle, blowing off an Astray's head. He then blocked a shot from another Astray before returning fire, forcing the mobile suit to hide behind its shield. Two squadrons of Harriers flew at the group of Astrays on the beach, dropping their bombs directly on their heads.

"NOW PUSH FORWARD!!!" Vincent yelled, taking this moment of distraction as his chance to attack.

Vincent and the other EA pilots walked forward, shooting the Astray's they faced. Three of the Strike Daggers drew their sabres and stabbed a single Astray in the chest.

"We've broken through the first line, wait for the others then…" But the Commander could not finish his words, as an emerald beam tore through his mobile suits chest, blowing it apart.

The Ea pilots looked in shock as the Aile Strike flew over them. Mu whistled as he landed one another part of the island, facing a group of Strike Daggers that had just arrived.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever to see what I can do with this thing" Mu said before he began firing the Strike's beam rifle.

The former Mobile armour pilot destroyed two Strike Daggers, and took another's arm off with his rifle. Vincent looked out at the sea and zoomed in on a particular area with his binoculars. Much to his shock he saw the Archangel firing its Corinthos at approaching EA navy ships. He grinded his teeth together before turning his attention back to battle.

"Where the hell are we exactly?" One of the Strike Dagger pilots asked.

"Onogoro's about 34 miles away, there's a city three clicks east of where we are" Sam explained.

"So what we're to go to Onogoro?" One pilot asked.

"With our current numbers we wouldn't last a second, four of us will go to the other beaches and support our forces there while three go to the city districts to secure them with the aid of our jets" Sam said.

The Archangel fired a volley of Helldarts, blowing up the jets attacking its sides. Then it fired both Gottfried's, cutting apart a navy ship.

"Offer support to the Orb Navy, we must hold the line" Murrue said.

"LAUNCH CORINTHOS!!!!" Kai yelled, sitting in Natarle's old chair.

The missiles slammed into the back of the EA ships, rendering them helpless. But the Archangel didn't finish off the crippled ships, taking a similar approach to what Kira was taking. Kira launched out of the Archangel, flying towards the Strike Daggers that had already reached the island. A large number of Strike Daggers landed on the island via parachute. The Freedom went into Himat mode and began firing on the Strike Daggers, destroying their heads and rifles. Kira then flew away, seeking other targets to disarm.

"They seem to be fighting rather well, then again it is to be expected from a cornered beast" Muruta Azrael said, smirking as he watched the battle from the bridge of the main ship of the Earth fleet. "I think it's time we tested out those new units" he said.

Vincent and the three other soldiers he was with entered the industrial region of Orb. M1 Astray's began firing at them, forcing them to block with their shields or hide behind the buildings. More and more Astrays began to converge on their location.

"SHIT WE'RE OUTNUMBE…!" But the American pilot beside Vincent was unable to finish his words, as an Astrays beam tore through his cockpit.

"WE NEED IMMIDIATE SUPPORT!!" Vincent yelled and cursed as the other Strike Dagger he was with was shot in the chest.

The M1's locked onto Strike Daggers and prepared to fight. But suddenly, three red and white beams flew out of the sky, ripping through the Astrays in front of Vincent. He looked up and gasped as he saw a Gundam type mobile suit. It was of a slim, almost feminine design; even the tips of its hands had what appeared to be nails. The Gundam had a pair of sleek, rectangular wings that to Vincent looked like a pair of rail guns and its armour was a pale blue colour, with white on its faceplate and hands. It's head had two spikes sticking outwards where its cheek plates were, it also had a pair of twin beam rifles attached to its hips and three miniature agni launchers on its chest, shaped like a triangle. The Gundam also had strange discs on its shoulders.

"Sam…have you seen a G-Type mobile suit fighting the Astrays?" Vincent asked through the radio.

"I've just seen a green one tearing up the Orb navy, and one with cannons riding some kind of eagle shaped mobile armour…wait a second the armour just changed into a mobile suit"

"They built four other units besides the ones at Heliopolis?" Vincent wondered out load.

The pale blue Gundam flew past Vincent, towards a group of approaching M1's. It's pilot wore a black and pink flight suit. Like the other Gundam pilots he was young, but unlike them his appearance was graceful, almost feminine. He drew his rifles and fired at the M1's, shooting each one in the chest.

"All the battle…it's beautiful" He said as he continued to shoot apart the Orb forces.

Elsewhere, the other pilots of the Earth Forces Gundam revelled in the excitement of the battle.

"ANNIHILATE!!!" Clotho Buer, the pilot of the Raider said as he launched his machines hammer into the chest of an Astray.

A squad of Astrays fired at the approaching Forbidden, however much to their shock the beams merely bounced off the machines shields. It's backpack folded upwards, revealing its regular Gundam type head as it slashed the Astrays in half with its scythe. Shani Andras yelled out as he switched the Forbidden back to its armoured mode and fired his rail guns through the cockpits of two Astrays. He then fired the "Hresvelgr" cannon and much to the horror of the Orb Defenders, the beam curved round, destroying a total of five Astrays.

Orga Sabnak landed his Calamity on one of the Orb islands and fired on a group of Astrays with all his beam weapons. He cackled as he walked through the carnage he had caused. Azrael smiled at the power of the three new units, with Trans-Phase shift armour, the machines conserved more energy than their Heliopolis counterparts, energy that was needed for their incredible firepower.

'Everything that happens from this point is your fault Athna, once the old government is in flames, the Seirans can take over and make you out to be the villain of all this' Azrael thought as he tapped his fingers against his arm rest.

The Raider Gundam fired its wrist mounted rail gun, penetrating the cockpit of an Astray with the bullets.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS LETS ADVANCE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!!" One of the Blue Cosmos loyalists yelled as his squadron marched towards Zack and the three Astrays he thought alongside.

"Okay Mr Tempest, show us what you can do" Mayura Labatt, the red haired test pilot said, standing alongside her friends Juri and Asagi.

"Gladly!" Zack said as he rushed forward.

The Strike Daggers fired at the Astray as it drew its beam sabre. Zack easily blocked the shots even deflecting one with his sabre. He smashed one Dagger across the head with his shield, and then beheaded another with his sabre. As the other Strike Daggers drew their sabres, Zack stabbed on in the chest, and fired his Vulcan's point blank into another's head.

"Wow!" Juri said while Asagi whistled.

"ZACK WATCH OUT!!" Mayura yelled as a Strike Dagger tried slashing Zack from behind.

But Mayura's worry was for nothing as Zack span round, slashing through the Strike Dagger. Two beams landed into a group of Strike Daggers and Zack watched as Mu landed on the island.

"Come on girls, stop admiring the eye candy and get in there" He said.

"I wouldn't mind getting in there all right" Mayura whistled while Asagi and Juri shook their heads.

Zack rushed towards the Strike Daggers on the beach with the Strike and the Astrays at his side. They drew their sabres, ripping through the Daggers. Zack with more experience in mobile suits fought better than the other four. Asagi locked sabres with a Strike Dagger, grinding her teeth together as she tried pushing the mobile suit back. Juri narrowly dodged a swipe from a Dagger, but managed to counter with a slash that took the suits arm off. Mu slashed one mobile suit in half, and then took to the sky, drawing his rifle and firing beams into two Daggers. The Freedom flew down towards the battle on the beach, throwing its shield aside and drawing two sabres. With incredible speed and accuracy, Kira cut off the heads and rifle arms of five Strike Daggers.

"My god!" Asagi muttered.

"Not god…Gundam!" Zack said.

Kira then flew upwards and went into Highmat mode, shooting down the bombs and missiles launched by the air force jets and harriers. Vincent zoomed in on the Freedom with his binoculars; astonished and slightly scared at the way the Gundam decimated the Earth Forces.

"Could Gekido be this deadly?" He wondered out loud before walking towards the city that had been decimated by the blue Gundam.

Vincent widened his eyes in utter shock at the destruction.

'Damn it, we didn't come here to kill civilians' Vincent thought, looking at the mangled remains of those that couldn't get away.

He clipped his rifle to his waist and crouched, looking into the charred buildings. It was then that he saw movement.

"Come out of there, don't be afraid I'm not here to harm you" Vincent said through the Strike Daggers speaker.

Moments later, a group of civilians walked out of the rubble. Most of them were either young or middle aged. Vincent counted 14 in all; it was at that moment that he made a choice that would have made Gekido proud.

"Gather any wounded you have and lay them on my hands, those of you who know first aid climb onto my hands too and the rest that are able to run for the trees, there is an evacuation ship to the west of us, run as fast as you can and only stop for someone" Vincent said.

With great reluctance, the civilians did as they were told. Children climbed onto the Strike Dagger's shoulders while old and wounded were put on the machines hands. Vincent took a deep breath as he began walking forward, watching 8 people who could run for the trees as he had told them to. He walked at a relatively slow pace, but compared to the runners his was a much quicker and smoother way.

Kira was flying across the sky when he saw the Strike Dagger walking peacefully through the forests. He was about to fire until he actually saw the civilians the mobile suit was carrying.

"What the…" Kira said in confusion, but then smiled, realising that Gekido's influence was indeed spreading.

Suddenly, a new heat source came up on Kira's radar. He looked towards where the source had come from and saw the Infernus flying out of a hidden hanger in the mountain regions. Much to Kira's shock the ship flew through the atmosphere at a far faster rate than the Archangel. It was then that Mirallia appeared on the screen.

"Kira, that ship is a friendly…apparently Tachi and Kisato's mother added it to the defence roster at the last moment" Miriallia explained.

Compartments on the Infernus opened, revealing a pair of beam cannons. Pink blasts flew from the cannons, consuming a group of Strike Daggers on the islands surface. The ships missile launchers then launched their payload, firing a hail of missiles into the jets and bombers of the Earth forces.

"Oh Clotho, Shani, do be sensible boys and take out that ship for us" Azrael said through the radio, containing his anger over the arrival of the new Orb ship.

Clotho and Shani both nodded at their screens before flying to face the Infernus.

"TAKE THIS! EXTERMINATE!!!" Clotho screamed, firing his Raider's mouth cannon.

The Infernus flew to the right, barely dodging the beam.

"Mr Hathaway, set a course for the Earth Forces navy, lets give our friends a hand…Mr and Mrs Osaka, you two focus on creating a defensive wall of fire against those two mobile suits" Leo said, sitting in the middle of the bridge, Mr and Mrs Osaka both sat below him, side by side in a miniature version of the Archangel's CIC.

Yisaka's pilot Mr Hathaway sat in the pilot seat, controlling both the ship and its forward cannons. Noah sat in the communications section of the bridge, using his headset and touch pad to communicate with the different ships of the Orb fleet. Leo wore the traditional white and blue Orb uniform, while the others wore different coloured jackets with gloves and boots. Jin wore a bright green jacket, while his wife Oyama wore a yellow one and Noah wore a bright blue one. Casvall sat in a darkened cockpit, wearing a red flight suit similar in design to Gekido's first flight suit. Another pilot in a cockpit opposite him wore a black flight suit.

"Give support to our fleet until the Uragiri forces arrive" Leonardo commanded.

Kira flew at the Forbidden and Raider, drawing their attention away from the Infernus as it flew towards the coast. The Freedom fired its shoulder cannons, but the Forbidden used its shield to deflect the beams. Clotho launched fired his rail gun, forcing the Freedom to manoeuvre. Vincent paid no interest in the battle in the skies, not really caring for who would win as he approached the Orb evacuation ships. The frontline soldiers readied their rocket launchers and AA guns. But before they could fire the Strike Daggers visor blinked several times.

"Lieutenant Todoka, what's it doing?" One of the soldiers asked a grey haired superior.

"It's Morse code…I'm here to assist with evacuations, please do not fire" Todoka said.

"Your right, I can see several injured and some children on his shoulders" A soldier said, looking through his binoculars.

The Strike Dagger crouched on the dirt, allowing the Orb medics to take the wounded and children. Todoka saluted the Dagger alongside a few other soldiers. Vincent merely nodded his mobile suits head before he walked off, intending to look for more civilians that had been left behind.

"Captain Leo, I've detected several heat sources approaching, they're…oh my god" Noah gasped.

"What Noah, don't freeze just tell me how many we're dealing with" Leo said.

"Four Navy destroyers, presently launching seven Kratos units each, and 12 Aegis's led by an Orion"

"Aegis's, but mass producing a Gundam is too costly" Jin said.

"No they must be Aegis Dagger's with their mobile armour forms upgraded for atmospheric flight" David Hathaway said.

A laugh echoed across the radio and Noah put the face of the pilot in the black suit on the main screen. He was a young man in his early twenties, with vertical scars on his cheeks and across his eyebrows.

"That force is nothing, send me and Casvall out and we'll decimate them" He said.

"Very well Sakon…Casvall are you okay with going out" Leo asked the mute pilot.

Casvall nodded his head and slid his visor down. Two compartments on the Infernus's lower body opened and seconds after two jets with sword shaped noses flew out of the ships miniature hanger.

"All right Casvall, let's show these bastards the power of our Masamune's" Sakon smiled.

Casvall remained silent as he flew directly at the approaching Uragiri forces. He clicked a button on his console. Suddenly the cockpits screen lit up, revealing a full forward view of the battlefield with absolutely no obstructions. The Masamune's sword shaped nose split and the tail rockets folded into a pair of slim legs. Casvall's blue coloured Masamune changed into its mobile suit form, bearing blade shaped shoulders and legs and arms slimmer but stronger than most mobile suits. It had no shield, but the propeller blades or defence rod on its right arm moved at a rate fast enough to deflect any beam attack.

"TARGETTED AND FIRING!!" Sakon laughed as he changed into mobile suit form and fired his black Marasume's custom rail rifle.

Casvall fired his automatic beam pistol, shooting apart one Aegis Dagger. Then he rotated his propeller, deflecting the beams launched by the white Orion.

"Who in the world are they?" The pilot wondered.

A compartment on Sakon's arm slid upwards and a sonic blade dropped into his hand. The Masamune's silver faceplate slid open, revealing a red eye before it flew at the Orion. Quickly drawing a beam sabre, the female pilot blocked Sakon's swing, locking her blade with his.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF OUR ONE EYED DRAGONS!!!" Sakon yelled with pride as he knocked the Orion back with his blade.

"Damn…that Yamato guy sure knows how to make a mobile suit" Mu said, watching the two mobile suits fight alone against the Uragiri forces.

"Commander La Flaga…I suggest you go back to the Archangel and retrieve the Strike's Agni cannon, those two cant fight that force on their own" Zack said.

"They aren't on their own it seems" Asagi said and Zack widened his eyes as he saw a Kratos unit being cut apart by what appeared to be the Aero-Gundam.

"Silver Mask!" Zack whispered.

Silver Mask smirked as he stabbed another Kratos in the head, and then turned his attention to the Earth ships below. He switched into jet mode and flew straight into one of the destroyers, splitting it in half while the second one was hit by the Infernus's cannon.

"MISSILES FIRING!!" The Osaka's yelled, firing a wall of missiles that blew apart two Kratos's and an Aegis Dagger.

One of the Aegis Daggers ignited its beam claws and slammed straight into the Infernus, slicing a chunk of armour off before it was shot by the Aero-Gundam.

"Don't any of you sissies in Orb get the wrong idea about me…I just hate the Earth Forces and Uragiri" Silver Mask said gruffly. 'And besides, maybe if I stick with them I can finally kill Gekido' he thought.

"The Third division is holding the frontline" One of the command centre staff said to Cagalli.

"Good, send the fourth division over just for good measure" Cagalli ordered, wearing her own decorated military uniform.

"Lady Cagalli one of the Earth Forces machines is flying towards the Third division" One of the radar operators said.

Azrael smiled as the Devine Gundam flew towards the Orb Astrays. He was particularly pleased with that machine and its pilot Saint Yuri. The boy had a love for battle and thought of it as an art, so he was the one that could most easily be controlled. That and he handled the Devine's greatest weapons really well.

"Time to see how long the Astrays can last under the Plasma field" Azrael smiled as he clicked on his stopwatch.

The Devine threw one of the discs on it's shoulder. It flew above the Strike Daggers and Astrays before wires were shot and slammed into each end of where the mobile suits were standing, creating a dome that surrounded them.

"Here comes true pleasure!" Saint moaned before activating the Plasma field.

The Orb and Earth Forces pilots yelled as the field electrocuted their machines and themselves.

"RRROSSSE!!!!" Sam yelled before his Dagger shut down, along with three Daggers he was with and the Seven Astrays.

"Six seconds, that's not nearly enough to get Saint going" Azrael laughed while the crew of the ship cringed, having heard rumours of Saint Yuri's love for pain.

"Sir, we've just lost three of our own units, tell your pilots to be more careful, we can't afford the PR trouble of friendly fire" The ships captain said.

"Oh don't worry captain, with the support given to us by Lady Uragiri we are sure to take Onogoro, with that the people will forget about the lives we've lost here

The Archangel's crew gripped their seats as they endured heavy fire from the Earth Forces and occasionally the Uragiri forces that had broken past the Infernus.

"KEEP FIRING! FORM A DEFENSIVE WALL WITH HELLDARTS!!" Kai yelled.

Hell darts flew into the jets and one Kratos suit, but the Earth forces attacks still slammed into the ship.

"We're done for if this keeps up" Pal groaned.

"Keep some confidence buddy" Chandra said.

The Devine Gundam flew towards the Freedom, igniting the sabres built into its fingers. Saint slashed downwards on the Freedom, which blocked the blow with its shield. Kira fired his rifle, trying to hit the Devine's head. But the Gundam had far greater speed than the Calamity, making up for its lack of defensive power. Sakon slammed his sonic blade into the sabre of the Orion again, smirking as the two duelled.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing the young ladies name?" Sakon asked.

"You certainly can, my name is Cecilia Ray, servant of Lady Uragiri and the one who shall break Orb" The Orion's pilot said.

"I see…THEN I APOLOGISE FOR YOUR DEATH!!!" Sakon yelled before thrusting his blade forward.

Cecilia smirked as the blade got closer and closer to her mobile suits head. But at the last moment, much to the shock of the Orb defenders and even Kira, the arc barrier covered the Orion's armour. The Masamune's sonic blade snapped as soon as it made contact with the barrier. And like the Purpose before it, the Orion's armour shined a gold colour and in a burst of speed, it sliced off the Masamune's arm.

"SAKON GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" David yelled.

But the words were for nothing as the Orion stabbed the Sabre into the Masamune's chest. Kira gasped as he looked towards the Orion and Masamune. The Masamune was sparking while inside the cockpit Sakon was smiling over the situation.

"I was proud to be a one eyed dragon!" He said.

"SAKON!!!" Leo yelled before the Masamune was blown to pieces.

Kira dropped his head in shame as the pieces of the Masamune's cockpit fell into the ocean. He turned his attention back to the three Gundams. Orga then looked up at the Freedom and snarled, before firing at the former ZAFT machine. Casvall flew at the Orion as its armour returned to normal. He drew his sonic blade, slamming it into the beam sabre.

"You don't actually think that piece of shit machine is going to stop me do you?" Cecelia asked.

"No…BUT MINE CAN!!!"

Cecelia pushed Casvall aside and turned to see Silver Mask approaching. The masked man transformed his Gundam into its jet mode and thrust forward at full speed. Drawing her beam rifle, Cecilia fired at the Aero-Gundam, which took the shots, burning off small parts of its armour.

"LET'S SEE YOU USE YOUR DREAM SYSTEM NOW!!!" Silver Mask yelled.

A red-hot blade slid out of the jets nosecone and Cecilia gasped before the Aero-Gundam slammed into her Orion's chest. She quickly slammed her hand into the eject button, detaching her head from the main body as the jet cut it half at the chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have exposed the dream system, oh well maybe now's the right time for them to realise that whatever Gekido can do, we can do with ten times the numbers" Cecelia said with a laugh, remembering what Uragiri told her about Gekido's reaction.

Vincent walked through the forests of Onogoro, occasionally looking up to make sure the battle between the Freedom and the Extended wasn't getting too close to him. The Strike Dagger looked downwards and its pilot gasped as he saw a family of four running through the forest. He grinded his teeth together at the luggage they were carrying. Then he widened his eyes as the Freedom and the Raider flew over them. A moment passed and Vincent watch the family try to leave, but the little girl struggled under her father's grip, before her brother jumped down a hill.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? STOP FOR SOMEONE NOT SOMETHING!!!" Vincent yelled as he broke the Strike Dagger off into a run.

The Freedom went into its long-range mode and fired all of its guns just as the Calamity fired its cannons. Everything happened so fast for Vincent, he slammed his shield down on the ground in front of the three potential victims. The Red and white beam slammed into Vincent's shield, melting it to the Dagger's arm. Vincent grinded his teeth together, praying for the shield to hold for just a while longer. Thankfully for them, the shield did hold and they would walk away from this battle alive. Or that was at least what Vincent thought. A beam suddenly cut his Strike Dagger's left arm off and Vincent watched in horror as the arm dropped towards the three civilians. Vincent widened his eyes, and then dropped his head in shame; the crushed remains of the three civilians would haunt his memories forever. His shame turned to anger as he looked upwards to see the Devine Gundam. It had its rifle out and Vincent knew above all else that that machine was responsible.

Kira's breathing began to grow heavy, as the three Gundam's increased the power in their attacks. He blocked a slash from the Devine Gundam and looked behind him. He was ready to kiss his life goodbye when the Forbidden fired its impulse cannon. Suddenly a red Gundam flew into the beams path, blocking the beam with its shield before firing back at the Forbidden. Athrun Zala gripped his controls tightly, still confused over what he should fight for. But right now he knew that he needed to help his friend.

Next Chapter 43: Where to leave the world?

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the battle, which will continue next time. You'll see just how sick Saint Yuri can be in future chapters. so tell us what you thought of this chapter, the views kind of help.


	44. Where to leave the world?

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 43: Where to leave the world?

He was floating in darkness, alone. No one cared for him, no one knew him. He was truly alone, living an existence and a dream that would make no impact in society. His eyes widened as a light appeared in the darkness. She walked into the darkness, wearing her green dress with her pink hair tied into pigtails. He recognised it as a style she had used at her first theatre performance.

"Kevin…I'm here for you" She said.

He walked forward, never taking his eyes off his angels beautiful face. The girl took his arms, wrapping them around her waist and rubbing his back.

"Everything will be okay" She whispered. "Your not alone anymore, I'm here to love you and be loved by you back"

"I…"

"Don't talk Kevin, just hold me and kiss me, make love to me"

"No I shouldn't"

"Hold me so tight that it will hurt, kiss me till you have no more passion left, look at me till my body withers"

"How can you hold me…I'm dirt"

"Your not dirt, your you…please kiss me"

He gently gripped the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers. The two floated into the darkness, losing themselves to their feelings.

Gekido shot out of bed, wearing the standard white and blue shirt of the Earth forces. He growled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get the dream out of his mind. The boy kept telling himself that he didn't care about Lacus, but she was all that occupied his mind. That moment they shared, was it love or just passion?

_She's too young to even know what love is, I'm incapable of those kinds of feelings. We're from two completely different worlds, we would never have worked._

"Lieutenant Jaeger, we're serving breakfast up, make sure you don't miss it" A voice said from behind the doorway.

"I wont don't worry" Gekido said, jumping off his bunk.

_I gave those two locations to the captain and he said one was quite close by. Azrael barred that place while a Captain called Logan ordered the crew to check out the location furthest from us. I cant help but think that Azrael is up to something. Oh well I'll deal with that when it comes to it. For now I'll see what shit they've got in the cafeteria._

* * *

On Earth the Earth Alliances invasion of Orb continued. Kira was astonished to see the Justice flying before him. He was faced with even more astonishment when Athrun's face appeared on the screen.

"This is Athrun Zala of the ZAFT special forces, so your alive after all Kira" Athrun said.

"Where the heck did this guy come from?" Clotho asked.

"And it just happens to be another one of those funny looking mobile suits" Shani said.

"I can't wait to hear them scream" Saint licked his lips as he rushed forward.

The Justice linked its beam sabres together and slashed the Devine's beam claws aside. Kira flew in, firing his beam rifle at the Devine, which rolled to the side, giving Shani the opening his need to fire his cannon. Even though the beam bended, both Kira and Athrun dodged the blast, firing their shoulder cannons. Athrun's rapid-fire rail gun bullets slammed into the Forbidden's shield, then the blasts from Kira's hip mounted rail guns pushed the Gundam backwards.

"WE'RE TAKING TOO MUCH DAMAGE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE FIREFIGHT!!!" Jackie yelled.

"TURN TO THE PORTSIDE! SUPPORT THE ORB FLEET!!" Murrue yelled.

"AEGIS DAGGERS INCOMING!!" Sai yelled.

Two Aegis Daggers charged their Agni cannons. However before they could fire a beam tore through the machines, blowing them out of the sky.

"Mobile suit on the shore…it's the Buster!" Sai said.

Miriallia widened her eyes in shock as the Buster stood on the island, its cannons facing the battle. Dearka targeted the jets and Aegis Daggers, firing a volley of bullets at the Earth forces. He then linked his cannons together, firing a shot into the chest of a Kratos unit. Knowing that the Archangel was safe again, Dearka ran to support the Orb forces. More Strike Daggers began to land on the island, colliding with the Orb forces. Strike Daggers stabbed their sabres into Astrays, while the Astrays managed to get gradually push the forces back.

"Our morale is skyrocketing, push forward!" Zack said, shooting a Strike Dagger in the chest.

Juri and Asagi stood side by side, shooting at the Earth Forces as Mu mopped up the rest of the close range Daggers. The Buster landed on the beach, firing its cannons into the Earth forces.

"You'll need more than numbers!" Dearka said, shooting all Earth Alliance mobile suits he saw.

The Devine Gundam slashed at the Freedom, which flew upwards, giving the Justice room to kick the Devine in the head.

"Athrun, what is ZAFT doing here?" Kira asked.

"I haven't received any specific orders regarding this battle…this intervention is my choice" Athrun said before flying at the Earth Forces Gundam alongside the Freedom.

Both former friends fought alongside one another as if they had never been apart. They quickly gained an advantage over the Earth forces machines. The Calamity slammed its scythe into the Freedom's shield, but was kneed in the head by the Justice. Athrun detached his flight pack, switching it to its flight platform mode. The Justice fired the cannons on its platform, while at the same time firing its rifle. Clotho flew to the left and the right, dodging the beam attacks. Saint then flew in, firing both his beam rifles. The Freedom and the Justice both flew side by side, firing their rifles at the same time. Saint gasped as the two beams cut his rifles in two. He ignited his beam claws, slashing at the two Gundams.

The Freedom and the Justice both drew their beam sabres and in one quick fluid motion, sliced the Devine Gundam's fingers off.

"All that power, where could it be coming from" Azrael wondered, watching the battle with great interest.

Leon looked at the battle with interest as well, wondering where the two Gundam's got all their power. Noah and the others were slightly distracted after the death of their friend, while Casvall was flying into Uragiri's forces. The mute pilot either slashed his enemies in half or shot them in the head, fighting with everything he had. Silver Mask was fighting in a similar manner, though focusing more on the Earth Forces machines. He landed in front of the Orb Forces, astonishing them as he threw two beam tridents into the chests of two Strike Daggers.

"Firing missiles" Jin said with tears in his eyes.

The Infernus fired its missiles on the Strike Daggers that parachuted onto Orb. Each one was blown apart by the hail of missiles.

"Leon, Casvall's suit is running out of energy" Noah said.

"Casvall return to the command centre immediately" Leon ordered.

But Casvall still fought on, slicing apart Earth forces ships. The Calamity fired at the Justice and the Freedom, almost hitting the Raider.

"ORGA WATCH IT!!!" Clotho yelled.

"SHUT UP CLOTHO!!"

Shani fired his impulse cannons, narrowly missing Athrun and Saint. Clotho launched his hammer, missing the Freedom but taking a chunk off the Forbidden's shoulder. Shani yelled, firing a single blast with his rail gun at Clotho. Kira and Athrun both listened in shock as the pilots yelled at one another across the radio.

"These guys don't give a damn about each other" Athrun said.

The Freedom and the Justice both floated beside one another, watching the Calamity, the Raider and the Forbidden take shots at one another. However they didn't notice the Devine behind them.

"Let me hear you all scream" Saint whispered.

The Devine fired two cables out of the palm of its hands. Both cables slammed into the back of the two nuclear powered machines. Athrun and Kira widened their eyes before an electric pulse was sent through the wire and directly into their machines. They yelled in total agony as the outside and insides of their machines sparked with electricity. The intensity of the shock caused both boys eyesight to go blurry. Athrun yelled as he images flashed through his head, of the time he and Kira first met on the battlefield, when Nichol was murdered by Gekido and when the nukes hit Junius Seven, killing his mother and countless hundreds.

"_**What is it you fight for Athrun, is it that medal you wear, or your father orders?"**_

"_**I think the real question that needs to be asked is do you feel justified fighting on the side of cowards who attack soldiers that cant even fight back and then toying with an enemy by critically damaging his mobile suit? DO YOU FEEL JUSTIFIED FIGHTING BY THE SIDE OF THESE COWARDS!!"**_

'What is it I should really be fighting against' Athrun thought as he remembered the wise words he had heard.

Kira gripped the controls of his Gundam tightly, remembering countless things such as the destruction of Heliopolis, Akushi destroying the civilian shuttle and the moments he shared with Flay.

"_**Kira I…"**_

"_**We'll talk when I get back ok"**_

'Flay…why didn't I listen to you?'

"_**That girl, and my friends on the shuttle…I could have saved them…I should have" Kira moaned.**_

"_**I promise you Kira, everything will be all right…you're a good person you know" Flay said as she cradled Kira in her arms.**_

_**Flay moved her hands towards Kira's cheeks and Kira laid his hands on her hips.**_

"_**You tried to protect my father, and you did everything you could for Gekido's siblings and father…I cant fight by your side but I promise my feelings will protect you" Flay said as she gently kissed Kira on the lips.**_

'Flay, I don't want to die…I want to see you'

"_**I HAVENT GOT EYES ON THE BACK OF MY ASS I CANT FIGHT A WHOLE ARMY ON MY OWN!! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER TO DEFEND THIS SHIP AND EVERYONE ON BOARD SO TRY DOING YOUR PART INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND CRYING ABOUT ORB'S NEUTRALITY!!!"**_

'Gekido, I don't understand, you're a thug and yet you always seem to be right, why do I find myself caring about your views, why do I want to follow you…why do I wish you led us?'

Saint moaned as he listened to Kira and Athrun's screams and licked his lips at their agonised expressions.

"This is true pleasure…THE PLEASURE OF PAIN I LOVE IT!!!" He yelled out, throwing his head back.

On the island of Orb, a Strike Dagger kneeled in the dirt, it's pilot having thrown aside his yellow helmet. Vincent leant against the tree, his eyes closed as he poured cold water over his hair. He couldn't get the image of the girl out of his head. She must have been eleven or twelve, at least five years younger than him. Her face was full of fear, until she and her parents were crushed. God knew where her brother was, whether he survived. Vincent couldn't bear to stay in that area; he could only imagine the red eyes boys' reaction, his agonising scream. Never again would that boy see his sister, there would only be his dreams and Vincent's nightmares.

"What is it I should be fighting for Gekido? What path would you take? WHICH PATH IS THE RIGHT ONE!!!" Vincent yelled.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the tree. Leaves fell onto his head and he looked at his fist.

"I'm so weak…the weakest of the naturals" He whispered before he walked back to his machine, leaving his helmet behind.

Tears ran down Kira's eyes as he felt his life slipping away.

"_**What the hell are you crying about?"**_

"FLAY!!!" Kira yelled, intending for them to be his last words.

"Now for the ultimate pleasure…DEATH!!!" Saint yelled as he charged his Tri-Impulse beam.

Suddenly the Aero-Gundam flew in, slicing the wires with what looked like a beam Katana. Silver Mask held out his sword, glaring at the Earth Forces Gundams.

"Come on you idiots, quit shooting each other and shoot me!" Silver Mask growled.

The Three other Gundams looked at the Silver Mask. Orga launched himself into the air.

"You want some come and geAAAARGH!!!" Orga suddenly yelled in agony.

Only seconds later, Clotho and Shani both felt the immense pain flow through their bodies.

"WE'RE OUT OF TIME!!" Orga yelled.

All three machines few as fast as they could away from the battle, followed shortly thereafter by the Devine Gundam. The Captain of the Earth Forces navy watched in shock as the four machines returned to the ship.

"What on Earth are they doing?" He asked.

"I suppose I should have expected this, oh well I'm afraid we'll have to take a break for the day Captain" Azrael said, his voice calm and relaxed.

"Mr Azrael what are you…"

"The Strike Daggers alone cant win that battle, we'll have to retreat then come back once those four have rested"

The First battle for Orb was over, and the Earth Forces began a hasty retreat from the area. All of the Orb pilots breathed heavily, sighing in relief at the rest they would be given. Zack opened his faceplate and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and taking in the feelings around him.

'There is a small hope within the hearts of every person, no matter how small that hope is it can still grow into a hope shared by all' Zack thought before opening his machine and taking in the salty air.

Cagalli travelled to the battlefield by helicopter, gasping at the destruction of Orb's cities. The Archangel landed on the island, followed soon after by the Infernus. Orb soldiers looked in awe at the small ship and its crew. While some took a rest, others mourned and preyed for the dead.

"I cant believe it…Sakon's gone" Noah said, rubbing his eyes.

Jin held his wife in his arms, letting her cry as David and Leo saluted the destroyed Orb machines.

"Let us at least take some comfort in the fact that Casvall will avenge our fallen comrades death" Leo said.

It was then that the Justice and the Freedom landed. All watched as the two machines opened their cockpits. Cagalli widened her eyes as Athrun removed his helmet and lowered himself to the ground with the machines zip line. Kira and Athrun both looked at one another before they walked forward. Kisaka raised his arm, signalling the armed soldiers to lower their weapons. Both boys, former friends looked at one another and for a moment there was silent.

"Athrun!" Kira said with a smile.

"Kira!" Athrun returned the sentiment with a nod of respect.

Cagalli widened her eyes while Mu and Zack shook their heads. Here they were, meeting once again face to face and that was all they could say to one another. Cagalli growled in annoyance as she wrapped her arms round their necks, pushing their heads against hers.

"You two…your both idiots!" She growled.

Athrun and Kira both burst into laughter and the others looked on in approval. Much later, the Infernus and the Archangel were docked at the command centre. The Freedom and the Justice both stood side by side while Athrun and Kira sat together. Cagalli walked over, giving the two boys cups of water as Miriallia, Sai, Mu, Murrue and Dearka joined them. While they talked, Koshiro slammed his fist into the wall.

"DAMN IT! We should have been here!" He said.

William lowered his head; the two of them couldn't fight because Erica and Yisaka needed assistance readying the Infernus's launching equipment. In order to launch mobile suits besides the Masamune's it needed specific equipment.

"Koshiro, we can fight in the next battle" William said.

"And what does that matter if we weren't here for the first battle…we could've helped out" Koshiro grinded his teeth together.

William patted his adopted brothers' shoulder; though he was reckless Koshiro loved his country more than he loved seeking thrills. Zack walked through the factory, intending to meet Silver Mask face to face. His attention was diverted when he bumped into Mayura.

"Oh sorry miss…" Zack said, waiting for the red haired girl to introduce herself.

"Mayura Labatt, pleased to meet you Zack Tempest" The girl said, shaking Zack's hand.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention" Zack said.

"That's okay Zack you look like your in a hurry, did you want to know something?"

"Yes, what is Lord Athna doing about Silver Mask?" Zack asked.

"Oh he's been put in a cell under armed guard, Lord Uzumi arranged for some of the Archangel crew to meet him with Mrs Kuzunagi"

"Thank you" Zack said before he walked away.

"Oh Zack could I have your help with something" Mayura said, grabbing Zack's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could make some adjustments to my Astray's OS, Kira's amazing but his OS has made the left arm a little clunky and I can use the sword better in the left arm" Mayura explained.

"I'll see what I can do" Zack said, following the girl to her machine.

Athrun and Kira both took a sip of their drinks before they spoke.

"I really don't enjoy fighting you know" Kira said.

"Me neither" Athrun said.

"But I think that what Lord Uzumi stands for is right, Orb shouldn't have to get involved, heck their shouldn't even be a war. If Orb joins the Alliance they're use its power to attack the Plants and the same would apply if they joined ZAFT, the only difference would be the enemy they are fighting, I can honestly say that if both sides continue this pointless fighting then they'll eventually end up killing one another, that's not how this war should end" Kira explained.

"Gekido killed your friend…but he regretted it, he didn't want to kill him"

Athrun nodded his head but sighed.

"I know, but I wanted to kill him and I ended up killing your friend, even when I didn't want to" He said.

Miriallia put her hands to her eyes while Dearka lowered his head.

"But killing didn't accomplish anything, it didn't bring satisfaction, alls it brings is grief, I want to put an end to that grief…this war has torn everyone apart, people have gone crazy, have done the unspeakable, Gekido's family gave him to Blue Cosmos, who turned him into their own attack dog"

"I don't know if I can forgive your friend, but I know I cant forgive those who made him do it"

Kira got off his seat and finished the rest of his water.

"Uzumi's given me a chance to talk with that Silver Mask man, I want to find out myself what drove him towards his hatred" Kira said.

"Kira wait…that machine your piloting, how far are you willing to go to protect the N-Jammer Canceller data?" Athrun asked.

"If someone tries to steal that data then I'll shoot them" Kira said, his expression remained unchanged, he was actually serious.

As Kira walked away, Miriallia burst into tears, walking past Dearka.

"Wait!" He said.

"WHAT!!" Miriallia snapped.

"Well…Athrun, he killed that guy Tolle"

"Yeah, so…didn't you hear what Kira said…what would killing him solve, would that bring Tolle back to me?" She asked.

Dearka stood there, speechless as she walked away. He rubbed his head, wishing he was back with ZAFT, not having to deal with all these complicated things. Kira walked towards the cell that Silver Mask was being kept in. The guards nodded their heads at the pilot and at his request unlocked the door and walked away. Kira walked into the cell, looking at Silver Mask, who leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Kira Yamato, friend of Gekido Jaeger, we meet at last" Silver Mask growled as he squeezed his hands into fists.

* * *

Azrael grinded his teeth together as he watched the three Natural Extended pilots roll around. Even though the drug enhanced their reflexes and guaranteed their loyalty with its addiction the disadvantage was the withdrawal process. Saint laid out on his bed, his blue hair flowing down his shoulders as he moaned, taking pleasure in the pain he was going through. The scientists cringed, truly disgusted by Saint. It was the head researcher who was unaffected, merely smiling. His black hair covered his right eye and he wore his lab coat with a great sense of pride.

"Ten more units might be enough to guarantee they last longer, but I think the issue here is the type of machines we're dealing with, there's no way they were using traditional batteries" The Scientist said.

"I know that Dr Smith, you know for a man who hides his identity you've truly impressed me, especially with the new machine you've proposed"

"Thank you Director Azrael, now why don't you and the others get some rest while I tend to the Extended"

"Why thank you Dr, now please continue to do your best so that we may restore the purity of our Blue World" Azrael said before he and the other scientists walked out of the room, leaving Dr Smith alone with the extended.

'Such arrogance…then again I'm arrogant myself, you so easily allowed Uragiri's forces to join you despite them destroying the Mass Driver at Panama, one day your arrogance will transform to madness, and you'll die mad Azrael' Dr Smith thought before the door opened.

There stood Vincent, his hair messy and his suit stained with sweat. He grinded his teeth together as he walked towards Saint.

"Why…WHY DID YOU KILL THE CIVILIANS HUH!!!" Vincent yelled, picking up Saint by his collar.

Saint merely laughed, enjoying the pain he was going through. Vincent yelled before throwing Saint to the floor. He slammed his foot into the boys stomach then began punching him across the face. Dr Smith merely smiled at the display, knowing that Saint enjoyed every second of the beating.

"WHY! ANSWER ME! TELL ME WHY!!! WHY DID THAT LITTLE GIRL HAVE TO DIE!!!!" Vincent yelled, punching Saint again and again.

"Amazing, MORE! HURT ME MORE!!!!" Saint yelled, clawing at Vincent's chest.

Vincent smashed the boys head against the wall, leaving to roll in both agony and pleasure.

"What in the world happened to you?" He asked, feeling a mixture of disgust and pity.

Dr Smith merely clapped his hands and laughed.

"So your Vincent Rach, the one who holds the wishes of Gekido Jaeger, I should tell you now that you will never reach your hero or any other coordinator for that matter" He said.

"What are you talking about, with enough effort a person can surpass anyone" Vincent said.

"Oh please, in this battle you barely survived, had you gone up against that Gundam you would be dead, because he's a perfect example of a point you will never reach"

"And why not…tell me why I'm so weak!" Vincent growled.

"Because you've reached your limit…you see young man humans are born with limitations, it's not their fault its their genetics, no matter how hard they try they will never reach a certain point of strength or knowledge, this in no way encompasses those who are impaired with mental or physical disorders, everyone has their limit, there is no Natural way to surpass this limit. However if you were to genetically tamper with your genes then you would break those limits, drugs and machine enhancement are good examples but the next stage of surpassing ones limit lies before birth, by tampering with a persons genes while they are still in their mothers womb one can achieve new levels of power…then comes the Ultimate form" Dr Smith said and chuckled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"By putting a human foetus in an artificial womb, then later in life those coordinators will gain impossible levels of skill and strength, they will be gods amongst humans…they will become Ultimate Coordinators"

"You speak as if someone's already done this and why are you telling me this anyway?" Vincent asked aggressively.

"You wanted to know why your so weak, your weak because you've reached your limit, as for the other question, of course it's been done, numerous attempts failed but eventually they succeeded…twice" The Doctor grinned as Vincent widened his eyes. "Vincent Rach, I tell you this to put you in your place, to save you from your misguided views on effort and heart, in the end it comes down you who has been given more strength than another, there are gods in this world…gods you will never reach Vincent Rach" Dr Smith said with a smile.

Vincent lowered his head, squeezing his hands tightly before he walked away. One of those machines was piloted by one of these Ultimate coordinators and Vincent realised that he was one he could never surpass.

* * *

Kira stood in front of the masked man, who seemed ready to hit him. Both dropped into fighting stances before Silver Mask launched his attack. He threw a punch at Kira, who blocked it with his wrist, countering with a sweep to the mans legs. Silver Mask rolled backwards, specifically to avoid the leg sweep. He then flipped onto his feet and kicked at Kira, who ducked underneath the blow. Kira then leant backwards to dodge another punch.

"Why do you fight? Why do you kill?" Kira asked.

"Maybe I've been told to, maybe there's money and a pay check for me if I kill Gekido, maybe it'll claim justice for all those he's killed, perhaps I fight for no reason at all, or maybe I'm psychotic, take your pick Kira Yamato" Silver Mask explained.

"No I don't think it's any of those is it?" Kira asked.

"Those are insignificant to me, I'll kill him and destroy the Earth Alliance"

"By why, all's I want is the truth, NO MORE MASKS!!" Kira yelled.

He swung his foot, smacking the mans mask. A crack run across the Silver Mask, and apiece fell off. Kira widened his eyes, though he couldn't see the whole of Silver Mask's face he took a wild guess at who he was. Silver Mask growled and took his hand off the hole in his mask, revealing a green left eye.

"For what Blue Cosmos did to me and for abandoning me…Kevin Hunter Junior will pay the ULTIMATE PRICE!!" He yelled.

Kira walked away, locking the door on his way out. He sighed realising just how many people had been torn apart by the hate between Naturals and coordinators. The crew of the Archangel and the other Orb defenders would only have a few more hours of rest before they would fight again.

* * *

Kai leant against the wall outside the command centre, watching as Uzumi walked past, having just seen the destruction of the city.

"You know you could surrender outright, instead of sending compromise proposals, the Earth Alliance want every bit, not just a little bit of Orbs power" Kai said.

"I know…but that's not going to happen, all this destruction is my fault, so there is only one thing left to do"

Kai immediately punched Uzumi across the face, there was no one watching and the mans comment made him want to do it.

"Your going to take responsibility, through suicide…that's a cowards way out and you know it Athna, I suppose Gekido was right about how weak you are" Kai growled.

"I will die, but it wont be to avoid punishment…you know as well as I do that I cant leave Orb to the Earth Alliance or ZAFT" Uzumi said, wiping the blood on his lip.

"Of course you cant, you cant leave the world to those bastards, but there are better ways to go about it, think about what your going to put your daughter through" Kai said.

"Yes, there is a better way to go about it as you say, but that's not the most affective way…what I do will never be forgotten by the Earth Forces or by Cagalli"

"You put too much faith in her, she cant cope with the pressure of leading a country"

"Then who should I leave Orb to…who should I leave the world to?" Uzumi asked.

Kai lowered his head and gripped his cigarette case.

"I hate politicians" He said.

Uzumi laughed at the mans comment.

"I hate them as well, but I take comfort in knowing that no matter how much evil and corruption there is in the world, there are defiant souls like Gekido Jaeger who will light up the world" Uzumi smiled as he patted Kai's shoulder and left to talk with the other representatives on their final solution.

'Defiance is one of humanity's greatest traits, it can be annoying yet in some instances it is the defiant ones who are worth remembering, you have more in common with Gekido than either of you think…Lion of Orb' Kai thought before he lit up a cigarette, he was going to enjoy the time he had left before Orb's final battle.

Next Chapter 44: The Lions Final roar!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it, next comes one of the greatest moments of the anime. And in two chapters anyone whose actually been reading this fic and thinking about Silver Mask's indentity will have their suspicions confirmed.


	45. The Lions last roar!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 44: The Lions Last Roar!

The Earth Forces were ready to begin their second attack on Orb. Strike Daggers were loaded onto the transport boats while the four Gundams were prepped for combat. Dr Smith gave each one of the extended pilots ten more units of the drug before he ordered them to mount their machines. Saint licked his lips at the thought of hearing the screams of Kira and Athrun again while the three others vowed to defeat the two Gundams. Vincent sat in his Strike Dagger, thinking of what Dr Smith had told him.

'Once people reach their limit they cant go further, but where's your limit Gekido?' He thought as the ship got closer and closer to Orb.

"Right, let's hope they do better this time" Azrael said.

The Strike Daggers began shooting at the shore, destroying the AA guns with the help of the missiles dropped by the bombers.

"Mu La Flaga, Strike Launching!" Mu said before the Strike was launched out of the Archangel.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Launching" Dearka quickly followed in the Buster.

Both first generation Gundam's landed on the island, supporting the M1 Astrays.

"Okay William let's show them what happens when the Zodiac and the Raptor get involved!" Koshiro said, sitting in his Astray.

"All right!" William nodded his head.

The two Astrays rushed towards the gathering Strike Daggers. William fired a blast into one of the Dagger's heads, and Koshiro threw his shield to the ground, drawing his sabre and slashing three Strike Dagger's across the head. Then both aces aimed their beam rifles, firing blasts that blew up a group of EA bombers. Zack fired his beam rifle, striking several Daggers in the chest. Asagi and the other test pilots soon joined him, firing on the approaching forces. The EA navy ships fired their vertical rockets on the island, destroying several Astrays. Orga jumped off of the Raider, firing his weapons into a squadron of Astrays, destroying each one of them. Saint then swooped down towards, the Orb forces, beheading two Astrays with his beam claws. He then threw his GN field discs, frying a group of AA gun operators.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching!" Kira said before launching out of Orb's command centre.

Activating his HiMAT mode, Kira destroyed a group of incoming missiles. He then altered his position, firing all his weapons on a group of Strike Daggers, destroying their rifles and heads. Clotho flew in yelling across the radio as he fired his rail gun at the Freedom.

"ANNIHILATE!!!" He yelled, transforming the Raider to its mobile suit form and launching his hammer.

The Freedom flew to the left, straight into the firing range of the Calamity. Shani smiled as he prepared to pull the trigger for his rail guns. But much to his shock his side alarm rang. He flew to the side as the Justice flew in on its flight platform.

"Athrun!" Kira said.

"Kira, I agree with everything you and Lord Athna have said, sometimes you need to put aside orders and fight for what you believe in, so let's kick ass" Athrun said, attaching the Flight Platform onto the Justice's back and throwing his beam boomerang.

Clotho flew out of the path of the boomerang, firing his rail guns alongside the Forbidden.

"Come, let me hear you scream again" Saint cackled as he flew at the two Gundams with both beam claws ignited.

Kira drew his sabre, slamming it against the Devine's claws. The Justice then flew over the two Gundams, firing his shoulder rail cannons into the Forbidden and the Raider. Athrun then flew into both machines, kicking their heads. Orga fired his cannons up at the two Gundams, separating Kira from his duel with Saint. The Calamity then fired all of the weapons at its disposal, forcing the Freedom and the Justice to manoeuvre as fast as they could. Kira and Athrun widened their eyes as they detected a large heat source approaching them. They flipped to the side, just in time to avoid a massive yellow blast. Vincent stopped shooting at the Orb forces and frowned as he saw Cecelia's rebuilt Orion approaching the Gundams, armed with the same buster cannon she had used to destroy Panama's mass driver.

"To think I get to fight both Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, it's so sad, I would have so liked to have gotten close to them" Cecilia giggled as she targeted the Freedom with her Buster cannon.

Suddenly, a pink blast flew towards the Orion, striking its cannon. Cecilia threw the cannon away as it was blown apart by the force of the beam. She grinded her teeth together as the Aero-Gundam flew towards them. Transforming into mobile suit mode, Silver Mask yelled as he fired his two new automatic beam rifles. The pink bubbles slammed into the Devine and the Raider, forcing the latter to transform and fly away.

"DEATH BLOW!!" Clotho yelled, igniting the beam blades on the Raider's talons.

Silver Mask ignited one of his beam sabres, slashing the talons off the Raider. Clotho then changed to mobile suit mode, firing his "Zorn" energy cannon. The Aero-Gundam flew to the side, nearly bashing into the Freedom.

"How did you get out J…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME KIRA…and it was Yisaka that let me out" Silver Mask said, clipping his rifles to his hip and drawing two double edge beam tridents.

"Wait Silver Mask, they're…"

"IDIOTS FOR THINKING THEY CAN BEAT ME!!!" The Masked man yelled, slashing the Forbidden's rail gun barrels.

Shani switched to his regular form, slashing at the Aero with his scythe. Silver Mask span his left trident between his fingers and as soon as the Forbidden struck the orange beam wheels it was thrown back. Kira and Athrun both widened their eyes in astonishment of the move. Saint and Cecilia flew into the fight while Orga fired at the Gundam's from afar. Cecilia ignited her beam sabre, slashing at the Freedom. But Kira flipped backwards, drawing its beam sabre and using the same move he used on Yzak he sliced off the Orion's legs.

"Damn, looks like I have to use it!" Cecilia growled, activating the Orion's dream system.

The machine shined a gold colour, causing Kira's eyes to blur. Cecilia slashed at the Freedom, but Athrun launched his flight pack into the Orion's chest, pushing her away from Kira. Athrun then drew his two beam sabres, slashing off the Devine Gundam's arms. He landed on his flight platform, firing its cannons at the Raider as it flew around the battlefield.

"Very good, one would almost think he was an Ultimate coordinator" Dr Smith said, watching Athrun fight with great intrigue.

Kira recovered from the Orion's flashing armour, readying his rail guns and firing down at the Calamity. Orga defended himself with his shield, firing back with his bazooka. Vincent ran with his fellow soldiers, drawing his beam sabre and stabbing an Astray in the chest. He then blocked a blow from another Astray, countering with a swing that cut the mobile suits arm off. But a beam flew into the Strike Dagger's shoulder, forcing it to step backwards. Vincent's heart rate quickened as he saw his comrades being blown apart one by one. He bought his shield up, defending against another Astray's shoulder.

"Let me hear you scream, please scream for me" Saint begged as he deployed his Plasma field discs.

The discs flew around the three Gundam's, forcing them together.

"Kira, Athrun, DIVE!!" Silver Mask yelled.

The Three Gundam's dived towards the ocean, avoiding the discs as they activated the Plasma field. All three of the Gundam's altered their courses, separating and flying upwards towards the Earth force and Uragiri machines. Silver Mask threw his beam tridents, striking the Forbidden and the Devine's shoulders. Kira drew his sabres, clashing them against the Orion's shoulders. He grinded his teeth together as he put all his effort into breaking the enhanced armour of the Dream system.

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE YOU EVER COULD!!" Cecilia yelled.

She ignited a second beam sabre, slashing upwards at the Freedom. Kira leant backwards, giving the Aero-Gundam the opening it needed. Silver Mask drew his beam katana, slicing the Orion in half across the chest. Cecilia smirked as her mobile suits body fell into the ocean. Athrun flew at the Raider, which fired its hammer. The Justice jumped off its flight platform, slicing the hammer in half with its beam sabre. Clotho yelled as the Athrun slammed his sword into his shield, forcing him to fly backwards to avoid damage to his rail gun.

"DAMN IT THE DOC WAS RIGHT!!!" Vincent yelled as he blocked a hail of beams from six Astrays.

"Come on boys, let's show these bastards what happens when you invade Orb" The Commander said.

Vincent's heartbeat quickened until his breathing went heavy. Images flashed in his mind, of the death he had seen. The countless battles he had survived just by sheer luck or last minute cowardice. He couldn't be as daring as Gekido and he knew it. Vincent Rach would never reach the level Gekido Jaeger was at. One of the Astrays rushed forward, drawing its beam sabre. Vincent fired one more desperate shot before the Astray cut off his rifle arm. He watched the arm fall to the ground and the image of the crushed family appeared in his mind.

* * *

The Archangel launched a wall of Helldarts, intercepting the missiles fired by the EA jets.

"We could've really used that other ships help you know" Juri said as she moved to support the Archangel.

"It can't be helped, the Infernus needed to be modified to carry more mobile suits it's only a matter of time before Orb is consumed by fire" Zack said.

"What are you talking about Zack?" Asagi asked.

"I didn't know new types could tell the future" Dearka said with a smirk.

"It's not fortune telling, though I suppose you could say new type intuition enables us to see possible outcomes to a situation that others don't" Zack said.

"Cut the chatter guys we need to start kicking some ass, William, Koshiro with us" Mu said over the radio.

"Yes sir Major La Flaga!" William said while Koshiro shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

He was ready to kiss his life goodbye. Vincent Rach accepted the fact that he was about to die. Everything he had done was for nothing. All that he did in this war didn't make a single bit of difference. He closed his eyes, waiting for the beam sabre.

'I'm going to die, without accomplishing anything'

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Vincent opened his eyes and much to his shock saw Gekido standing before him.

"Come on your not gonna give up that easy are you…I asked you a question, ANSWER ME!!!"

Vincent felt Gekido's fist slam into his face. He blinked twice as he looked at Gekido.

"While it's true that you taken from some families, you've also preserved other families, remember Panama…everyone there would be dead if not for you, and some of those Orb citizens would have been dead too if you hadn't taken that extra hour to actually care about them, what kind of man are you Vincent…a coward or a soldier who will remain defiant till the end?" Gekido asked.

The Astray slashed its sabre downwards at the Strike Dagger. But much to the shock of the commander, Vincent blocked the blow with his shield. Vincent let out a magnificent roar, slapping the sabre aside and smashing his shield into the Astray's face, shattering its main camera. He then fired his Vulcan's into the machines chest, killing the Commander. Vincent Rach faced the Astrays with a new resolve.

"I am a SOLDIER!!!" Vincent yelled.

He pulled his thrusters controls upwards, sending the Strike Dagger flying into the air. The Astray pilots widened their eyes before they fired at the air borne target. Vincent then pushed forward on the controls, flying the Strike Dagger down towards the group of Astrays. He yelled as he blocked the shots fired by the Astrays, though a few took off pieces of his Dagger's waist and belly. The Strike Dagger slammed into the Astrays, knocking two of them to the ground. Vincent got up off the floor, bashing an Astray across the head as it tried to draw its sabre. He roared as he lifted his shield above his head and crashed it through one of the Astrays cockpits.

'Is this what Gekido feels when he fights with all his might?' Vincent wondered as the three remaining Astrays got up off the ground.

Vincent grinded his teeth together, growling as he faced down the three Astrays. One of them tired running back to gain distance for its beam rifle. But Vincent focused his Vulcan's on the machines leg joints, sending it crashing to the ground. He then drew his beam sabre and slashed at one of the Astrays. The Astray slashed back, cutting a large gash across the Dagger's chest. Vincent felt the wind on his face and the heat given off from the Astrays beam sabre, looking at his two opponents through the hole they had made.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO YOUR GENES!!!" Vincent yelled before he ran forward.

The Strike Dagger slashed one of the Astrays across the chest, killing its pilot. Vincent roared one final time as he gave his beam sabre a thrust towards his final enemy.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO MESS WITH YOUR GENES TO PILOT A MACHINE LIKE THIS!!!"

Vincent stabbed the Astray through the chest, growling as he watched the machine spark. He deactivated his sabre, dropping his head in a sign of respect as the Astray fell to the floor. Then he looked up, watching the final moments of the battle between the Gundams. Orga fired a blast at the Freedom then cursed as his machines low battery symbol came up.

"Damn, stupid machine your out of energy already?" Orga asked aggressively.

"It's cause your firing all over the place dumb ass"

"Shut up Clotho you aren't doing so great yourself"

"Why don't you guys just shut up?" Shani asked with a scowl.

"Cant we all just get along?" Saint asked with a smirk.

"SHUT UP SICKO!!" The Three pilots yelled.

"Damn, I'm running low on energy too" Clotho growled.

"Ah, we've got to get back to the ship, we cant do anything like this" Orga said.

The Raider changed into its bird mode and Clotho grunted as the Calamity landed on his back.

"Orga, find you own way back!"

"Shut up Clotho, you know what happens when we fail"

Athrun and Kira watched as the Extended machines flew away from the battle. Silver Mask sighed with relief, for his own battery was approaching the red zone as well. He switched to jet mode and flew back to Onogoro as Uzumi personally gave the order for all remaining defence forces to retreat to the command centre.

"15 units remaining, disappointing over what I originally expected" Uzumi said as he counted the list of the confirmed KIA.

"We have reports that a single Strike Dagger managed to take out six of our M1's, one of which was a coordinator commander" Kisaka said.

"I see, thank you Kisaka, Mrs Kuzunagi, are the upgrades to the Infernus complete?" Uzumi asked.

"Yes Lord Uzumi, and Erica has prepared the components of the Kusunagi, Leonardo has begun transferring the remaining Astray's to the Kusunagi's mobile suit container, the Osaka's are also gathering a few of the coordinator citizens that couldn't get off the island and are putting them in the Infernus's new mess hall" Yisaka explained. "Most of them are children, though a few might have what it takes to pilot the spare Astray's we've got" She added.

"Who in the world suggested such a stupid idea?" Cagalli asked.

"Casvall did!"

"How in the world can a mute guy suggest anything?"

"Cagalli show some respect"

"Father it's not as if the mans in the room"

"Actually he's right behind you" Yisaka smirked.

Cagalli blushed as she turned to see the scarred pilot, alongside Kira, Athrun, Mu and Murrue, Dearka, Zack and Silver Mask.

"Lord Uzumi, please tell us what your planning" Kira said.

"It is as I told Kai earlier, it is time we accepted responsibility and open the path for those who will inherit our will" Uzumi said, patting Cagalli on the head.

Cagalli looked at her father in confusion as he continued.

"The Earth Alliance is currently under the control of Muruta Azrael the leader of Blue Cosmos, while the Plants and ZAFT are led by Patrick Zala a man who believes that coordinators are a new species" Uzumi explained, both Dearka and Kira took note of Athrun's disappointed face. "We are presently caught between two forces that refuse to accept one another's existence, I believe that your friend Gekido is trying to manipulate the Earth Alliance from within its military, but I'm afraid I can not influence it's government, you must go to space, you must stop this conflict before it escalates and both forces are wiped out"

The crowd widened their eyes at the mans words before he turned around, leaving room for Yisaka to speak.

"The Infernus and it's crew will accompany you to space, to the colony of Mendel, the perfect place to set up a base, there we will rendezvous with the Junk Guild and John Alaric" Yisaka explained.

"Alaric, as in the ace pilot of ZAFT, but I though he was dead" Dearka said.

"Oh no, he's very much alive" Kira said with a smile.

"However when we have arrived at the colony I will leave to meet with my husband, I ask that you deliver the Infernus's cargo to Gekido as soon as you can"

"What exactly is it that you're carrying for him?" Mu asked.

"A gift, we also have a gift for you and Commander Alaric, for you a Zero Striker pack"

"You mean I can use my gun barrels again?" Mu asked in excitement.

"Yes and for Alaric a replacement to the comrade that he lost"

And so it was decided, the Archangel and the Infernus were launched first, followed by the individual's pieces of the Kusunagi. One by one the pieces of the ship were launched from the Mass Driver, while Athrun and Kira engaged the four Earth Forces Gundams.

"They will all burn, fire is a god of pain!" Saint smiled as he flew towards Onogoro's mass driver.

In Orb's command centre, Uzumi stood with the members of Orb's parliament. While they prepped Orb's final weapon, Cagalli tugged on her father's jacket.

"Father, we need to leave now, the Earth Forces are coming" Cagalli said, tears beginning to flow down her face as she slowly realised what her father was about to do.

Uzumi grabbed the girls' arm and walked her out of the command centre, to the Kusunagi's final piece, where Casvall and Kisaka were waiting.

"Go Kisaka and take my foolish daughter with you" He said gruffly.

Cagalli looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, it doesn't suit the daughter of an Athna, you will never see me again, but you wont be alone…you'll be with your brother" Uzumi said, taking a photo out of his coat and giving it to the girl.

Cagalli looked at the photo of the mother holding her two twin babies. The she saw the writing at the back, "Kira and Cagalli". She looked at her father in complete shock.

"I feel very fortunate to have been your father, and Casvall" Uzumi looked at Casvall, who immediately saluted the man. "Enough of that, you don't need to do that anymore…I know"

Casvall widened his eyes even wider than Cagalli as Uzumi embraced him in a hug. Cagalli looked at the men she once believed was her father and gasped as she recognised the hug he was giving Casvall. It was the kind that a father would give his child.

"I wish I could have known you before the accident that cost you your roar…my son" Uzumi said.

Casvall nodded his head, his face remaining neutral as he grabbed Cagalli and walked onto the Kusunagi. Kisaka saluted Uzumi once last time before he shut the hatch. Uzumi watched the ship begin its launch, calling out to it.

"FLY KISAKA! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!! YOU ALL CARRY OUR WILL! YOU ARE THE ONES WE HAVE LEFT THIS WORLD TO!!!"

Uzumi walked back towards the command centre and watched through the bases cameras. The Freedom managed to reach the Kusunagi, holding out its hand to the Justice.

'Come on Athrun, just a little further!' Kira thought.

Both friends yelled as their Gundam's grabbed one another's hands. The Freedom pulled the Justice onto the ship and both machines looked at one another, almost as if the pilots themselves were communicating. They activated their weapons and fired at the approaching Earth machines.

"DAMN IT!!!" Orga yelled as the Extended flew out of the path of the Gundam's attacks.

The Four extended smashed their fists against their controls as the Kusunagi flew off of the Mass Driver. Uzumi watched the ship leave, smiling despite his inevitable fate. He looked to his fellow leaders, all of whom had decided to stay, to show what remained of Orb and the world that till the end they were defiant of Muruta Azrael.

"The Seeds have flown" Uzumi said proudly as he pulled the glass casing off of a red switch.

'Gekido Jaeger, I would have liked to have spoken with you at least once, one leader to another' Uzumi thought as his finger travelled towards the button.

"We can't leave Orb or this world, in the hands of those Bastards!" Uzumi said with pure defiance in both his face and his voice as he pushed the button.

Azrael looked in complete Fury as Orb's Mass Driver and Morgenroete was consumed in a massive explosion. Dr Smith meanwhile walked out of the bridge, stifling a laugh. Everything was going according to Uragiri's plan.

Cagalli however watched the fireball from her spot on the Kusunagi. The sorrow overcame her and she yelled in grief.

"FATHER!!!!"

Next Chapter 45: Nenshou Kokoro!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Before anyone asks, yes, Casvall is the son of Uzumi by blood and his illegitimate heir. Next chapter will be the fallout of Orb's invasion, Zack and John/Victor will receive new machines along with Mu having a Zero Strike pack upgrade.

Gekido also begins the mission that will make or break his career in the military. The moment some might be eager to see, a multipart saga that explores the true origin of Gekido, the clash between the Freedom and the Purpose and the final battle between Miguel Aiman and Gekido Jaeger.


	46. Nenshou Kokoro part 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

This is it, the first chapter of the saga that changes everything for the fic. Introducing the Eleventh Fleet, another OC and his Gundam. The choice that Gekido makes by the end of this double chapter special is the choice that will change the Three Ships alliance everyone remembers. Pasts are revealed, characters will die and Gekido will decide what his place in this war is.

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 45: Nenshou Kokoro!

In the aftermath of their escape from Orb, Cagalli laid in her room crying her eyes out while the Freedom, Justice and a few Astrays put the individuals components of the Kusunagi together. Casvall stood in one of the Kusunagi's corridors, looking down at the Earth through the window. He rubbed the scar across his neck, his dark expression never changing.

"I always suspected he knew Casvall" Yisaka said, peeking her head round the corner, wearing a purple version of Gekido's old flight suit. "Are you not comforting Cagalli because you hate that she's the new Lion of Orb?" She asked.

Casvall merely shook his head, never taking his eyes off the Earth. He turned to face Yisaka, giving her a small nod before walking past her.

"Despite the fact that you don't share the same blood Cagalli's still your little sister just as Gekido was Tachi's and Kisato's older brother, the least you can do is share the burden of her grief" Yisaka said, but Casvall ignored her, instead opting to go to the hanger to work on his Masamune.

* * *

After the Kusunagi was complete, the three ships began their journey towards their hideout. Yisaka bid farewell to the crew of the Archangel before she boarded her one single seat purple shuttle. Mu, Murrue, Kira and Athrun floated into the bridge of the Kusunagi, shocked by its resemblance to the Archangel.

"It was the Kusunagi that the Archangel was based on you know" Erica Simmons said, swinging her chair round to face the Archangel crew. "Don't be so surprised, since the Astrays will be fighting in the unfamiliar region of space it's only natural for me to be here to modify them for space combat, besides I need to make sure that Commander Alaric receives his new unit"

"Have you guys been in contact with John?" Kira asked.

"He's been in contact with us" David said with annoyed voice as he floated onto the bridge with Noah and Leonardo.

"John's the one with the plan, he's going to try to get his old fleet to defect while at the same time pull Lacus out of the Plants" Leonardo said.

"I'm just glad we finally get to test out the Masamune's true power" Noah said, leaning against the wall with a grin across his face.

"Where is Casvall?" Cagalli asked.

"He just got back on the Infernus, however Miss Cagalli I suggest you leave him alone and let him deal with Uzumi's death his own way" David said.

"Uzumi's death has hit us all, but why would it hit him especially?" Kira asked.

David put a hand to his forehead, rubbing it as he considered whether it was his place to say. Both Leo and David widened their eyes as Noah stepped forward.

"Because he's Lord Uzumi's son, Cagalli's just the adopted child!" He said.

Leo and David smacked Noah across the head as Cagalli hugged her arms. Athrun and Kira looked towards the girl and lowered their heads. Leonardo coughed into his hand while David dragged Noah out of the bridge.

"It's true that Uzumi's wife gave birth to a boy, however Uzumi never made the birth public knowledge and kept Casvall in hiding, having him learn the ways of war and politics, but Casvall's throat was cut by a mugger, severely damaging his vocal cords and destroying his chances of a career in politics, so Casvall himself chose military service and became a test pilot for the Masamune" Leonardo explained.

"Kira, Athrun, can I talk to you guys in private after this?" Cagalli asked.

Kira and Athrun looked at one another and nodded; seeing that this was something that Cagalli really needed them alone for.

"Do you need any mechanics moved to the Infernus?" Erica asked Leonardo.

"No…we already have a large support crew, they're quite effective with morale as well" Leonardo said, rubbing his brow, his signal that this crew was truly annoying him.

"Man, I don't envy that guy!" Mu said with a chuckle when Leonardo left the bridge.

Elsewhere, Cagalli met with Kira and Athrun in her room. She showed Kira the photo that Uzumi gave her and Kira immediately knew what it meant.

"This doesn't change anything Cagalli, Uzumi was still your father" Kira said with a comforting smile.

While Kira and Athrun left Cagalli alone, Silver Mask walked down the corridor, passing the two boys.

"J…!"

By instinct, Silver Mask grabbed Kira by his throat, slamming him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY MY NAME KIRA!!!" He yelled.

He let go of Kira, who coughed as the air returned to his lungs. Athrun frowned at Silver Mask, whose eye glared back.

"I wanted to ask you what happened between you and Gekido" Kira said as Athrun helped him up off the floor.

"I'll tell you later, we've got more important things to work out" Silver Mask said gruffly.

"He's right Kira, I'd like to burrow a shuttle and return to the Plants…I need to speak with my father face to face" Athrun said.

"Ha, go ahead if you wanna die, trust me when I say your old mans lost his marbles" Silver Mask chuckled.

Athrun glared at the man, but was held back by Kira. But Kira and Murrue both agreed to giving Athrun the shuttle he needed. Dearka and Kira both stood at the shuttle as Athrun floated towards them, wearing his red uniform.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called, flying into the blue haired pilot.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but I really have to go, I need to speak with my father personally" He said.

Kai shook his head as the two teens shared a moment.

"Hey Murdoch, Ten bucks says those two hook up" The chef said.

"Twenty says they hook up but end up breaking up within three years"

"You got yourself a deal grease monkey!" Kai smiled.

Athrun was launched from the Archangel and at almost the same time, another shuttle flew towards the white ship. Though the ship was allowed to enter, the armed guards still aimed their rifles at the door. The door slowly slid open and a black haired man poked his head out, lifting his glasses over his head.

"John!" Kira said in surprise.

"Yo, I got a little impatient so I decided to move on ahead of the fleet" John said, floating down towards the other pilots.

"Fleet?" Kira said with confusion.

"Heine and I managed to gather some soldiers that disagree with the way this war is going, Kira, with your permission I'd like to go with you when you go to retrieve Athrun and Miss Clyne" John said.

"But whoever said we would be going there?"

"Oh please Kira, I know your not one to let your friend go into enemy territory without backup" John smiled. "Now, just where is my new unit?" John asked, looking around the ship.

"In one of the Infernus's storage containers, if you take it to one of your ships at Mendel then we'll be rid of some weight" Leonardo said.

"What's the situation at the Plants?" Dearka asked.

"Quite a few members of the council that supported Mr Clyne have been arrested, including your father Dearka, what I do know is that Ezalia Joule is still supporting him and has pretty much been put in charge of moral for the military forces, however she has been doing a good job turning Gekido into a villain, Lacus has been quite obsessive in her efforts, particularly since she "got close" to Gekido" John chuckled.

"Gekido and Lacus…you're kidding right?" Cagalli asked in complete shock.

"Nope, though he went back to the Earth Forces straight after, I've tried asking Miss Clyne about it but she's adamant about keeping it a secret"

"Lacus and Gekido…wow, what does Mr Clyne think of this?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, he's dead!" John said darkly.

Kira and the others widened their eyes in utter horror at the news.

"Reports say that Mr Clyne's shuttle was destroyed by Akushi Thanos" John said.

Cagalli growled in anger while Kira squeezed his fists together, trying to contain his rage.

"That bastard!" Dearka growled.

"If I know anything about guys like Akushi, then it's inevitable that they get their just deserts" John said, dropping his glasses over his eyes to hide his rage.

* * *

Gekido walked through the corridors of the Agamemnon class ship he had been stationed on. He was wearing his old grey flight suit, walking towards the hanger. The Hanger was currently host to a new squadron of machines. As well as the Purpose, the ship had now replaced its Moebius armours with Kratos units. Gekido contained his rage well when he learned that the Alliance had now added Uragiri's forces to their ranks. On Gekido's ship was four Kratos units, while three others contained three Kratos mobile suits and an Orion between them. The Orion's were the three units that John's army had faced days before.

"I cant believe we've allied with the people that destroyed our Mass Driver" One of the EA mechanics said, and Gekido smirked, glad that at least some people had been angered by the sudden change in EA policy.

_I've been ordered to go to the Plants and cause as much Havoc as possible. Obviously someone in the Alliance hopes I'll get shot down. I've also been ordered to shoot down a Gundam that apparently appeared in Orb. Right now I feel so much like crap I could care less who the pilot is. I'll fight whomever my superiors tell me to fight._

Gekido slid his visor down and looked at the two new weapons of his Purpose. As a sign of good faith, Uragiri had given his unit a pair of broadswords that could apparently cleave through a battleship and survive a slash from a fully powered beam sabre.

"Gekido Jaeger, Purpose launching!" Gekido said.

The Purpose changed its armour to its grey and red colour before it flew out of the ship, immediately drawing its two new swords, which were twice the length and thickness of its arms.

"Sora, launching!" The Black Orion Pilot said.

"Alan launching!" The Grey, sword wielding Orion pilot said.

"Lenne launching!" The female, green Orion pilot said.

The three Orion mobile suits flew out of their mobile suits, followed by the Kratos's. Gekido paid them no heed as he flew ahead in jet mode. He soon widened his eyes as an orange mobile suit flew past him.

"Damn, looks like Taithan is getting too eager" Alan said with a chuckle.

"Your one to talk you know" Sora said emotionlessly.

"His job is to distract Lacus Clyne's reinforcements after all" Lenne said with a smile.

"Cut the chatter you three!" Gekido growled as he flew ahead of the squad.

* * *

Akushi tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. He was currently awaiting the arrival of Le Creuscet and some pilots from Earth. Looking at his watch, Akushi knew it was only a matter of time before Karin; or rather Uragiri began her plan. He would rather not miss the Skirmish that was about to engulf Jachin Due. Akushi was also dead close to fulfilling his own ambitions and nothing was going to ruin it for him. The door to the hanger opened and Akushi's eyebrow twitched in surprise as a new addition to the Le Creuscet team followed the masked commander.

'Flay Alster' Akushi thought, recognising the girl, now wearing a green ZAFT uniform.

"Ah Akushi, how are you feeling?" Rau asked, saluting the boy.

"Do you really want to know?" Akushi asked, returning the salute.

"Hmmm…no your right I probably don't" The masked man said with a smirk.

"And who is this young lady here?" Akushi said, pointing at Flay.

"My personal aid, she assists me in all my needs" Rau said and Flay had to suppress a shiver while Akushi smiled.

"Lucky you, I don't suppose you'd let her give me a hand with my office would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't" Rau said.

Yzak coughed, gaining their attention before they started talking dirty. Though they were pretty much both above him, Yzak didn't like either Akushi or Rau. But at times it amused him when the two seemed to clash verbally. They both had a rather clever way of hiding and showing their hate for one another. Rau with his creepy wit and Akushi with a more menacing sense of humour. Though Yzak also wondered what exactly Flay did for Rau, she had seen her bringing him cups of water from time to time.

"My Genocide is being prepped for combat with the stolen machines, ones it ready I'll leave the Vesalius" Akushi said, walking with Rau and his pilots towards the bridge.

"I trust you haven't been bothering Ades too much, I know how disappointed you've been that the Lady Uragiri ended up joining the Alliance" Rau chuckled.

"Don't insinuate bullshit or I'll tear your mask off and shove a mirror in your face" Akushi growled, surprising the younger pilots with his change of behaviour.

'Was this guy seriously once Gekido's friend?' Flay wondered, quite visibly shocked by the boy standing before her.

Akushi grinded his teeth together as Rau walked past him. Rau had his own plans for the future, and they were plans that quite strictly contradicted Akushi's. An evil grin spread across Akushi's face as he thought of the future.

'Soon, everything will come into place, the doors in front of me will open and Rau Le Creuscet will remain behind, trapped behind the others' He thought before he walked to his room.

For the moment Akushi would sleep, waiting for the moment when the Purpose would face it's Ultimate trial.

* * *

Athrun knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that showing up without the Justice earner him the right to be treated as a traitor, knew that he would immediately be sent to his father whether he requested a meeting or not. Patrick Zala was speaking to numerous other officers until Athrun was guided into the room. The officers and guards were ordered out and Patrick immediately demanded answers from his son. His father's words hurt Athrun; though the man had been strict in the past he knew how to balance his military career with a civilian view. But ever since Junius Seven, the death of his wife and Athrun's mother, Patrick Zala had changed. Athrun remained defiant, ready to find out just how much his father had changed.

"Father what do you think is necessary to end this war?" Athrun asked.

"What? Why are you asking such useless questions where are the Freedom and the Justice?" Patrick asked.

But Athrun still pushed on.

"Alaska, Panama, Victoria…we attack because they attacked us, then they attack us back, it's a cycle without an end" Athrun stated firmly, remembering Cagalli's words.

"Who put that garbage in your head, was it that bitch Lacus Clyne?"

Athrun suppressed a growl at that comment, not only because his father had used such a term to describe Lacus but also because he insulted Cagalli's theory. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

"Answer the question father, do you really think that attacking back will put an end to the wars?" Athrun asked.

"Of course it will, once the very last natural is dead then the war is won"

Athrun widened his eyes in total shock. He had to have been hearing things; it must have been a mistake. His father couldn't have said such an insane idea.

"Father…did you just mean what you just said?" Athrun asked, dreading the inevitable answer.

"Of course I did, that's the whole point of this war!" Patrick said, grabbing the collar of Athrun's jacket, "Have you forgotten that?" He asked, as if this was something Athrun actually shared himself.

As he was thrown to the ground Athrun realised just how badly his fathers mind had been broken. Patrick ordered the guards in, even drawing his gun on Athrun, demanding the location of the Freedom and Justice. Athrun grinded his teeth together and knew that his father had been completely broken. He yelled before getting up the floor, running at his father. Patrick pulled the trigger on the pistol, sending a bullet flying past Athrun's shoulder. The other guards soon grabbed a hold of Athrun, restraining him.

"Take him away and use whatever methods necessary to gain the location of the Freedom and the Justice from him" Patrick said, "I am truly disappointed with you Athrun" The man spoke with utter contempt, one that Athrun returned.

"So am I father!"

* * *

Kira flew closer and closer towards Jachin Due, alongside the new Sniper Striker, or the Farsight 2 as it was called. John sat comfortably in the seat of his new black and white trimmer Gundam, which bared the symbol of a white Hawk on its right shoulder. Its visible equipment was a modified Aile pack, equipped with a sensor unit for sniping and a beam pistol replacing the beam sabres. The Farsight 2's main weapon was its beam sniper rifle.

"What's that?" Kira asked as his radar detected a rather large heat source ahead of them.

John frowned as he and Kira looked upon a bulky Gundam twice the size of their's. It lacked a mouthpiece and its legs were shorter than other Gundam's, in fact it strangely didn't appear to have a pair of feet. On it's waist armour was a pair of racks of some kind. In it's right arm was a anti-ship sword with an orange beam.

"So this is the Freedom…I Taithan servant of Uragiri am not impressed" The bulky man said as his phase shift armour changed to an orange colour, matching his wild hair.

"Kira, you go on ahead, the Eternal will need support, we're only inches from Jachin Due territory but still hurry" John said across the radio.

"But Mr Alaric, wouldn't it make more sense if I fought him?" Kira asked.

"No kid, fighting him will only waste time we don't have, I'll deal with him…besides it time I tested out this new unit…ah nothing like a live combat test flight" John said, stretching his neck as he bought up his sniper monitor.

Kira nodded his head before flying past the orange Gundam.

"Could I know the name of you unit before we start?" John asked his opponent.

"What's the use in naming a weapon, to say what a person was killed by…I have no need for such useless titles, it's a mobile suit leave it at that" Taithan said before he flew at the Farsight.

"Alright…Let's see what this thing can do!" John said before he began firing at Taithan's suit.

Meanwhile with the Infernus and Archangel, Casvall was readying his Masamune for launch.

"You gotta admire a man who chooses action over words" Mu said, watching as his Strike was being equipped with the new Zero gun barrel pack.

"Well with Casvall he doesn't exactly have much choice" Kai said, chuckling with Mu.

"Say do you guys know where that Zack guy went off to?" Murdoch asked.

"Haven't seen him since he transferred from the Kusunagi" Kai said.

Cagalli sighed as Casvall was launched out of the Infernus. She watched the now red painted mobile suit, her thoughts drifting to Athrun. Quickly shaking and wondering what led her to think of the blue haired pilot, Cagalli focused on deep space. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw what looked like a shooting star in the distance. She rubbed her eyes, swearing for a moment that the star was purple.

* * *

"Commander Thanos!"

"Commander Thanos!"

Marcus leant against the wall of the bridge, watching the crewmembers trying to gain Dagger's attention. Dagger would always be sitting on his seat with his eyes closed. It had been a joke for the crew in the beginning, but every time the captain was in that pose he was preparing himself for a battle. Dagger Thanos opened his eyes and got up from his chair.

"All of you go to your level one battle stations, prepare for a battle unlike any other" Dagger said. 'Gekido Jaeger, Kira Yamato, the moment that you two and I meet in battle is at hand!'

While the Black Storm unit prepared, the group known as the Clyne Faction had already began its operation to steal the Eternal.

Next Chapter 46: Nenshou Kokoro part 2!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, my new character Taithan is pretty much the main villain of this arc, he and Gekido will fight for realy later on. Also the Purpose's new swords are kind of liek the GN blades from Gundam 00, though they are large and kind of dull coloured, like medievil broadswords. Anyway enjoy the next chapter!


	47. Nenshou Kokoro part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed and the members of the Eleventh fleet are the property of Akatsuki Leader13

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 46: Nenshou Kokoro part 2!

_**He could take a lot more than what they were giving him. As a prisoner, he was considered total scum. But as a natural, Lucas or Luke Giles as some called him was treated as dirt. He had snuck into the Plants after deserting from the Alliance military, which he had been forced into in order to avoid a prison cell. Luke had previously been a gang member, though that was what people called him he was far from being a common criminal. He had robbed from officials, sabotaged anti-coordinator conferences. The man had even defended a group of coordinators from Natural attackers. That was the start of all of it. Now, a year after he had been arrested by ZAFT for illegally immigrating to the Plants Lucas sat on the floor of the prisons interrogation room. He was taking a beating from the corrupt guards, who had already given him several scars with their tasers. Luke spat his blood on the floor, glaring at the guards. He heard the door open and a man step in, at least it sounded like a man, wearing ZAFT military boots.**_

_**"Get out!" the soldier ordered.**_

_**The guards immediately cleared out, indicating to Lucas that this was probably another badass soldier from the frontline. He looked up and was quite shocked to see that the red haired man was in his mid twenties.**_

_**"I see you've been doing rather well in your time here, insinuated two, stopped three that weren't started by you, escaped once and assaulted multiple guards twice" The soldier read off from a file, throwing it in front of Lucas.**_

_**"What exactly are you getting at punk?" Luke asked.**_

_**"A simple thing really, why?"**_

_**"To be honest I wanted to see how rough your punishments were, someone's gotta be the guinea pig for your justice system" Luke said, smiling as he spat another drop of blood onto the floor.**_

_**"A firm and fair criminal justice system wont create a civilised society, that's at least what I believe, besides I have no interest in such things…my job is to wage war, what would you like your job to be Lucas Giles?"**_

_**"Well since you asked, I'd like to get myself a mobile suit and shoot people, actually get a decent pay check for killing people, and more importantly I'd like to work under a commander who doesn't think he's a know it all, who will listen to his soldiers, a guy whose fair and firm and judges wrong doers accordingly" Luke explained.**_

_**The red coat soldier took out a pair of keys and kneeled down behind Luke. He undid his cuffs and put them in his pocket. Luke rubbed his wrists and looked back at the soldier.**_

_**"What's your name punk?" Luke asked, and was immediately punched by the soldier.**_

_**"You will refer to me as Commander Thanos, or just Dagger, I will be your Commander, pilot Lucas Giles"**_

_**Lucas shook the mans hand, seeing someone who might just be the leader he was looking for.**_

* * *

The Eternal began its literal break out of the Jachin Due spaceport. It fired its main cannon, blasting through the gate and into deep space. ZAFT forces defending the port were immediately launched out. At least a hundred strong GINN's and CGUE's had been launched from their ships, facing down the pink ship known as the Eternal. Dagger Thanos rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at the ship.

"A warship and they paint it bright pink…really!" The man sighed, annoyed by what had become of the military today.

"Fire at the attacking mobile suits, and if possible please avoid their cockpits" Lacus said, sitting at her seat on the Eternal.

"That's easier said than done you know" Andrew Waltfeld said, his arm and eye now gone after his battle with the Strike, but there was one thing he still had, Aisha, who sat by his side.

The Eternal flew forward, breaking through the ZAFT forces as Martin docked his shuttle inside the hanger. Athrun now had his arm in a cast as he floated onto the bridge. He watched as the GINN's targeted the Eternal and opened fire. Recognising them as Black Storm units, Athrun knew better than anyone that these soldiers would never give up. The ships of the Eleventh fleet were already on their way to cut off the Eternal and without John Alaric there Athrun began to doubt that the soldiers would defect.

"Captain, we have multiple heat sources approaching from the starboard side" One of the radar operators said.

"Identify them!" Andy ordered.

"They match the blue prints sent to us by Mr Kuzunagi"

"At the front is…the Purpose sir!" One of the gunners said in shock.

Lacus widened her eyes, her peaceful expression replaced by total shock as the Purpose flew towards the battle. Gekido stifled a laugh as he looked at the Eternal.

"A warship and they paint it bright pink…really!" He said before he targeted the ship with his missiles.

The Purpose fired a hail of missiles at the Eternal. But much to the shock of all present, two red and blue beams cut intercepted the missile barrage. Gekido looked towards the beams came from and smirked as the Freedom flew into the battlefield. Kira began to target the weapons and heads of the ZAFT GINN's, going into HiMAT mode and blasting all his weapons. Gekido growled in total fury as the Freedom disabled a large number of GINN's. He switched to mobile suit mode and drew both his solid swords.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PUSSY PACIFIST!!!" Gekido yelled as he flew at the Freedom.

Kira widened his eyes as Gekido swung his swords. The Freedom flipped backwards, aiming its rifle at the Purpose's head.

"Gekido, stop it's me Kira!" He said.

Gekido looked at Kira's face on his monitor and smiled.

"I see you turned out alive after all, and now your piloting a unit and attacking the weapons of all mobile suits…I figured you'd drop that low!" Gekido said.

"What?"

"This is gonna be fun!"

Gekido let out a roar before slamming his right sword down on the Freedom's shield. Much to Kira's shock, the sword cleaved through the shield. He flew backwards, drawing both his beam sabres and blocking a slash from both the Purpose's swords. The Purpose then batted the sabres aside, kicking the Freedom in the head. Gekido swung his Gundam round, kicking the Freedom in the chest. Kira was shaken from the force of the attacks and knew he had to take this serious. He blocked another swipe from the Purpose and countered with a slash to its head. Gekido blocked the blow with his right sword and thrust the left blade forward. Kira leant the Freedom backwards, and then flipped it, kicking the Purpose as the Freedom flew upwards.

"Gekido please stop, we don't have to do this" Kira said.

"Oh and tell me why!" Gekido growled.

The Purpose slammed its blades together, creating one sword with two blades at its hilt. Kira gripped his controls tightly before the Purpose rushed forward. The two Gundam's flew around the battlefield, clashing melee weapons as the Kratos, Orion and ZAFT mobile suits fought. Lacus put her hands together as the Freedom and the Purpose locked their blades, duelling in clear view of the Eternal's bridge.

"Two friends fighting over their ideals, it's almost poetic" Alan said before he sliced a GINN in half.

Sora flew into a group of GINN's, slicing each one in half with his beam sabres. Marcus flew into the Orion, slashing it across the chest with his Katana's. Sora grinded his teeth together, angered at the thought of someone better at melee combat than him. The GINN bought his swords upwards, blocking a swipe from the Orion. Jessica and Michelle fired at the Kratos units, impressed by their speed and shocked by the inclusion of escape pods. Cairo fired his cannons at the Eternal, while Luke aimed his bazooka at the bridge.

* * *

John flew the new Farsight across space, firing repeatedly at Taithan. The Bulky Gundam swung its sword down at John, who blocked with his shield. He then threw his shield aside, drew his beam pistol and fired a shot at the Gundam's head, blowing off its right eye.

"VERY GOOD ALARIC! BUT I'M AFRAID YOUR STILL LOSING!!!" Taithan yelled.

The Bulky Gundam's waist armour folded until the racks were facing the Farsight. Suddenly, three rail guns slid out either side of the waist armour, firing a barrage of blasts at the Farsight. John flew to left and right, dodging the blasts in a burst of speed. However one hit the barrel of his sniper rifle, causing it to spark. John bought his scope up and fired a shot. The beam was smaller than it was supposed to be, the rail gun had obviously damaged the rifles ability to release energy.

"I HAVE THE ADVATAGE AT CLOSE RANGE!!!" Taithan charged in with his sword.

"That's what you think!" John said firmly.

Armour Schneider blades slid out of the Farsight's wrists. John struck the Gundam's shoulder, then its head. Taithan flew back, laughing as he swung his sword downwards. Flying backwards, John fired his beam pistol at the Bulky Gundam. Suddenly, the Gundam's shoulders slid open and a pair of thin, mechanical claws revealed themselves, igniting the three miniature beam sabres on each shoulder. John quickly drew a beam sabre from his Gundam's leg, blocking the blow.

'A mobile suit built for pure power, but its still in the arms of a mad pilot' John thought. "Hmmm…I've just had a brilliant idea" He said, looking towards the lights of the battle at Jachin.

While battles were being fought, more fighters were on their way. Two of Uragiri's battleships and elsewhere Silver Mask with Casvall.

'Gekido Jaeger, I'll make you suffer for what you did' Silver Mask thought as he gripped the Aero-Gundams control sticks tightly.

Elsewhere, others were ready to settle old scores. Miguel Aiman mounted his Gundam and flew out of the ship, flying at full speed. Other ZAFT GINN's soon launched after him, following him to battle. At Jachin Due, the Eternal was caught between the Argos and Cloud.

"LACUS!" Kira yelled, firing a blast from his rifle.

The beam blew up Lucas's rifle, forcing him backwards. Two Kratos units approached the seemingly unarmed GINN. But much to their shock, compartments opened on its heels and Lucas drew a pair of beam axes. He beheaded one of the Kratos's and slashed the other across the chest.

"Gekido stop, Lacus is on that ship!" Kira said as he flew to aid the Eternal.

_Lacus…damn it, what do I do?_

_**Isnt it obvious, cut that ship in half! She's an enemy now so kill her before she does any damage.**_

_But she's fighting to end Zala's plans!_

_**And your fighting for your dream, have you forgotten that dream. Killing Lacus Clyne will bring you closer to that dream. What you've been doing has been influencing the army inch by inch; this act will spread your influence by miles!**_

The Purpose remained still, watching the Kratos units brutally attack the ZAFT forces. Gekido heard the screams over the radio, the cries for backup. Then he heard Lacus's voice.

"Hello. My name is Lacus Clyne. Although I have become enemies with Chairman Zala because we hope for different futures, I do not intend to fight against you. Please let our ship go. And I also ask each one of you to think about what we really should be fighting against."

Gekido grinded his teeth together.

_That girl, what the hell is she thinking? But I suppose there is some merit in her courage._

_**Oh please your only saying that because you f…**_

_Watch it!_

_**Sorry "made love"…your so pathetic, you try to change things with brute force and I commend you, but when you truly need to do something to change things for the future you run away. Your weaknesses allow you to be manipulated by the people you call friends. Imagine how high we can rise in the Earth Alliance by destroying all our enemies right here right now! Destroy them all and let god sort out which ones deserved to die!**_

_I'm a soldier, my whole career is built on killing enemies in order to protect our nations. But what happens when the killing is just for the sake of it?_

_**So, who cares about the feelings behind a battle. This is war…do you think any of those pilots have doubts…No they don't, humanity will happily stab one another in the back in order to survive. Such things like family, friendship they are thrown aside, just look at Kira and Athrun, they were willing to kill one another for revenge. But the only real reason behind it was survival. They both ordered to attack, and one had to die! Kill or be killed that's the rule of a war!**_

_I agree, but this fight isn't a war. If what my instincts tell me are true then this war is over and has been replaced with a campaign._

_**A campaign, what the hell are you talking about?**_

_A political…no a bloody campaign, to kill all coordinators, to kill all Naturals. Both sides need to be fought!_

_**Wait…what happened to changing the military; if you attack your forces now then all your hard work is thrown aside. Think about the logical thing, kill Lacus and you will change everything by a mile!**_

Gekido gripped his controls tightly, yelling out as he slammed his fist into the screen.

"What path do I take Biggs, Purpose…WHICH PATH IS RIGHTEOUS!!"

"Which war has even been righteous, I can't think of a righteous war besides World War Two, when there was no choice but to fight against a tyrant, but whose the tyrant in this war?" Biggs asked.

The Freedom destroyed the weapons of a group of GINN's, giving the Eternal a chance to break through. Dagger Thanos drew his beam sword and slammed it into the Freedom's sabre. Kira struck back, but much to his surprise Commander Thanos had quicker reactions.

"The only reason you are able to destroy weapons is because of that unit, my mobile suit is built for killing and so is yours! SO TRY TO KILL ME KIRA YAMATO!!!" Dagger Thanos yelled as he drew a second crimson sword.

Beam blasts flew out of space, striking the sides of the Eternal. Two battleships of Uragiri's fleet, the same kind that Akushi had once destroyed had arrived. Kratos mobile suits began to fly out of the ship, clashing with the ZAFT forces. Diana Kessel watched the chaos of the battle from the Eleventh fleet ship "The Odin". Her right hand man, the disciplined and collected Lucius Raveshaw had his arms crossed as they watched the battle.

"Look at them out there, I suppose it's safe to say that everything's gone topsy turvy" Ajay Cortez said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Commander Kessel, should we go and assist Commander Thanos's unit?" The Captain of the Odin Franklin Lee asked.

Diana looked at the members of the Eleventh fleet, who looked to her for leadership. The Odin, Einherjar and the Valkyrie where the three ships that the eleventh fleet consisted of. Though small in numbers they were the best of ZAFT. They were honourable and professional soldiers and it was said that if the old Eleventh fleet commanded by John Alaric ever faced the True Storm unit led by Dagger Thanos then both fleets would destroy one another. Diana watched as Dagger duelled with the Freedom, evenly matching the Gundam blow for blow. Her eyes then widened as she saw the Farsight and Bulky Gundam fighting, their duel having reached the actual battlefield.

John smirked as he looked at the three ships, truly a sight for sore eyes. He blocked a swipe from one of the Bulky Gundams claws.

'Damn, it seems I won't be having a talk with the Ice Queen anytime soon' John thought.

He fired a shot into the Gundam's shoulder, blasting off its right claw. Taithan then swung his sword at the Farsight, knocking it back a few inches. While John locked his sabre with Taithan's sword, Ajay gasped.

"What is it Ajay?" Diana asked.

"I'm getting one of those feelings again" He said.

"Is it anything like Endymion?"

"Oh no way, this aint one of those "RUN AWAY!" feelings, it's a stick around you've got to see this feeling" Ajay said with excitement in his voice.

* * *

_Miles, be ruthless and you can change the world by miles. Be pacifistic and you'll change the world by inches. To hell with this…I'm not going to change the world by inches or by miles and I'm not going to take the easy way out to win this war. If I'm declared a fool I don't care, If I'm declared a traitor I don't care. I'll end this war by inches, because I know that every inch brings me closer to ending this war with the least amount of blood shed._

John slammed the handle of his pistols into the Bulky Gundam's head, knocking it backwards. His alarm blared as a group of GINN's flew towards him. He fired several shots, destroying their heads. Then he swung round, blocking a slash from the Taithan's claws.

"It's over for all of you!" Jessica said, smiling as she drew her sword.

The girl flew through an opening in the Eternal's defence, ready to crash her blade into the ships bridge. But a shot flew out of space, destroying her sword arm.

"What…who the hell was that?" Jessica asked and blinked as she could have sworn she had seen a purple comet whiz by in the distance.

"Damn it, none of their forces are stopping!" Andy said.

A Kratos unit flew towards the Farsight, igniting its beam claws. John widened his eyes as he locked blades with Taithan, knowing that he would have to act fast in order to avoid death. Suddenly, the Purpose flew into the Kratos, slicing off its arm with one swing of its sword. The Purpose detached its blades as it's pilot roared out.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME NOW!!!" He yelled.

The Purpose suddenly shined a gold colour as Biggs activated the dream system. All stopped fighting and looked towards this shining Gundam.

"Everybody, listen to me, listen and discover who you should really be fighting, listen to me and discover the path towards ending this war the way it should be ending…WITH THE LEAST AMOUNT OF BLOODSHED!!!" Gekido yelled out as the Purpose's eyes glowed a red colour.

'Wait it go kid!' Both Andy and John thought as they looked at the Gundam.

"Gekido!" Lacus sighed, putting her hands to her chest.

Both Dagger and Kira stopped fighting and looked towards the Purpose, standing with both its sword, defiant of the current order.

"The way this war should be fought is on Lacus Clyne's side, true she may not gain peace quickly, but every inch she walks moves down the right path, a path that will end without both armies destroying one another, once we add up all the inches that we've walked, we will not achieve eternal peace but rather a peace that we both natural and coordinator can enjoy…you can move by the mile and destroy your enemy the easy way, or you can move by the inches the hard way but still come out with a peace, A PEACE THAT DOESN'T END WITH US DESTROYING EACH OTHER!!!"

Next Chapter 47: Nenshou Kokoro part 3!

* * *

Next time is just the beginning of the true battle against Patrick Zala's orders. Soldiers defect and familiar faces from the Astray mangas join in. Taithan reveals a battlestation which will play host to the revealing of Gekido's past by Silver Mask, who finally unmasks himself.

Hope everyone enjoyed the double chapter special, tell us what you thought and enjoy the rest of the Neshou Kokoro arc.


	48. Nenshou Kokoro part 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed, the machines and characters of the Eleventh fleet all belong to Akatsuki Leader13 except for the Speartip team, who are the DOM pilots in Destiny, credit for the Eleventh fleet goes to Akatsuki Leader. The Gundam Wild Raptor is also not mine, but SSJ-Jolt's, credit and thanks goes to him as well

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 47: Nenshou Kokoro part 3!

_**She hated her old life, having to take orders from pigs. But now she actually followed the orders of intelligent men, and this time she had the choice. Since birth she had always been a beautiful woman. Even without make up men would call her a stunner. But not after they found out that she could drive fear into the men's hearts with her ruthless tactics on the battlefield. One thing Jessica loved about ZAFT was it's male pilots. She currently had a young red coat pinned against the wall, her lips pressed firmly against his. They were on break so no one would be bothered by their public make out session. The young pilot swung her round, slamming her against the wall and kissing her neck.**_

_**"Excuse me!" A voice said from behind the young man.**_

_**"Ah…I'm sorry I'm a little busy" The young man said, brushing his lips against Jessica's.**_

_**"No your not!" The voice spoke firmly.**_

_**"Look buddy!" The pilot said, turning his head round.**_

_**The young pilot widened his eyes as he looked upon a red haired man wearing a white commander uniform. He and Jessica immediately stood to attention, saluting the commander.**_

_**"Forgive me sir, I wasn't paying attention"**_

_**Jessica gasped as the commander punched the pilot across the head.**_

_**"I was told your break was over ten minutes ago, in a battle ten minutes makes the difference between a life and death situation understand?"**_

_**"Yes sir!" The pilot said, saluting the man as he was dismissed.**_

_**"You are Jessica Vale am I correct?" The Commander asked.**_

_**"Yes you are sir, I'm sorry I'm afraid I haven't met you yet Commander…" Jessica said, waiting for the man to introduce himself.**_

_**"Thanos, Dagger Thanos"**_

_**"The Black Storm of Endymion, or do you prefer the demon of Junius?" Jessica asked.**_

_**"They are mere titles used to frighten cowards, I will cut to the chase Miss Vale, I've read your file, your not overly special in your mobile suit piloting abilities however you are a clever and ruthless pilot, you are also skilled with psychological warfare" Dagger explained.**_

_**"That's true, I have extensive knowledge on psychology and sociology, I would have been a therapist if not for the war"**_

_**"I'm going to ask a very personal question Miss Vale, why did you become a soldier?"**_

_**Jessica put a finger to her mouth, thinking for a moment. She looked at Dagger, a rather handsome man; he carried himself like a wise veteran. But Jessica could tell that he was hiding a lot of anger and trauma, which intrigued her.**_

_**"To be honest with you Commander I wanted a little control, as you know I got my money on the streets on an "escort service"" Jessica said with a smile. "Most of the men wanted complete control, and they did get some, however I decided enough was enough, I joined the military so that people would command me for a justified reason, I wanted to put my therapeutic skills to a better use, to apply them in actual combat…then there's the benefits" Jessica added.**_

_**"I don't approve of your flirtatious nature I'll say that now Miss Vale, I have no intention of allowing myself or any soldier under my command to be seduced by you, however I would like your psychological talents on my side" Dagger explained.**_

_**And so Jessica accepted the invitation into Dagger's True Storm unit. From there on she rose to fame as one of the most popular female pilots of ZAFT.**_

* * *

The ZAFT forces were stunned by the shining appearance of the Purpose. But it was Gekido's words that truly struck them. John looked proudly at the Purpose before he established contact with Gekido.

"Good speech, especially like the inches part"

"Victor, protect the Eternal!" Gekido said.

John nodded his head as he flew past the Bulky Gundam. Taithan shook his head before flying after the Farsight. The Purpose swung its swords round, cutting off the Gundam's head.

"HAS ANYONE LISTENED!!" Gekido yelled.

The Black Storm unit, along with a few other soldiers ignored what had just happened and resumed their attack, along with the Uragiri forces. Gekido sliced a Kratos unit in half, splitting it down the middle. He then drew his revolvers, firing two shots into the heads of two Kratos units.

"PATRICK ZALA'S TRIED TO MANIPULATE YOU! GET YOU TO KILL NATURAL SOLDIERS! WHY!! WHY THE PROPAGANDA! TO MAKE YOU FIGHT HARDER! YOUR FIGHTING WITH ALL OF YOUR HEARTS TO PROTECT YOUR LOVED ONES ARE YOU NOT!!!"

Gekido's voice echoed through the radio channels as he flew around the battlefield. He slashed one GINN's rifle in half, then kicked another in the head. The Purpose fired it's Vulcan's, destroying a group of missiles launched by the Cloud. He flew behind a Nasca Class ship that was firing at the Eternal. Slamming his swords into the ships rockets, the Purpose was consumed by flames as it cut off two rockets.

"HE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU FIGHT HIS PERSONAL WAR! A WAR TO KILL EVERY SINGLE NATURAL!! MAYBE GENOCIDE CAN BRING PEACE BUT IS IT A PEACE WORTH HAVING!!!!" Gekido roared as he slashed the arms off of two GINN's, causing their pilots to whimper in fear.

Kira blocked a blow from Thanos, hiding his shock over Gekido's defection quite well. Lacus merely sat on her seat, watching the Purpose fight. She swung her head back, smiling over the situation. Finally after her father's death, she had someone who could comfort her and someone she could comfort with their grief. Diana Kessel listened to the words that Gekido had spoken and knew in her heart that he was right. She turned to the crewmembers of the Odin, and to her surprise she saw that Ajay and Lucius were already on their way out of the ship. Then she turned to see the Valkyrie and the Einherjar flying towards the battle.

"Commander Kessel, permission to speak freely" Lee said.

"No need Captain, I agree whole heartedly, anyone who does not wish to follow Gekido Jaeger get to the escape pods now!" Diana said and to her pride, no one got off his or her seat.

A group of customised GINN's flew past the three ships and onto the battlefield. They were all High manoeuvred types, heavily customised to suit each member of the Eleventh fleet. Diana flew in her Custom CGUE the Panther, coloured purple with a white roaring panther on its right shoulder, the black and white trimmed mobile suit was equipped with the standard weaponry of any CGUE. Beside Diana was the Dark Green and crimson trimmed HT GINN of Lisa Decosta, the older sister of Martin Decosta and the Eleventh fleets "Lady Luck". Then there was Basque Gideon's Bruticus GINN, a Dark Grey unit with fireball's on each of its shoulders; the mobile suit itself was armed with missile launchers on its shins, a pair of gatling guns on its shoulders and a heavy particle cannon, fitting the giant's policy on "Power Crushes all". After Basque came Lucius's "Tyr" HT GINN, a Dark Green GINN with its right hand and forearm painted black, its machine gun had a grenade launcher attached to it. And next to Lucius was Ajay's own unit, the Hyena GINN, a brown machine with white teeth marks painted along the area underneath the machines Monoeye.

And the final members of the Eleventh fleet's mobile suit force was the spear tip team. Flying in GINNS at a much faster speed than their allies, the three members of the team piloted Black HT GINN's with purples chest armour, each one carrying a different weapon. Hilda, the orange haired female leader of the group used a machine gun with accurate skill, even with the loss of her right eye. The Brown haired man Herbert used a recoilless rifle while his friend, the glasses wearing Mars used a rocket launcher.

"Okay guys, form up and protect Miss Clyne!" Hilda said.

"She seems eager doesn't she?" Mars asked Herbert.

"What do you expect, Commander Alaric's back, I'm just glad we're out doing something" Herbert said.

"Quiet you two!" Hilda said sternly.

Gekido sliced a Kratos unit in half, and then prepared to face down three GINN's. But much to his shock the trio of Black and Purple GINN's fired their weapons, disarming the three other GINN's. The Speartip GINN's flew past the Purpose, which turned its attention to the other machines of the Eleventh fleet. Basque fired his Gatling guns, intercepting a hail of missiles before they could hit the Eternal. Ajay and Diana fired their sniper rifles, disarming any GINN that came into their sights. Lisa sliced a Kratos mobile suit in half and fired at the Grey Orion, drawing it away from the Eternal.

_All right, good to see some guys actually start to use their heads. Maybe now I can focus on Uragiri's forces. Disarming mobile suits makes me feel too much like Kira and I hate it when I feel gay._

A laugh echoed across the radio and Gekido turned his attention to the Bulky Gundam. Much to Gekido's shock the top part of the machines chest slid open like a clam, revealing thick spherical Gundam head. Then compartments on its legs and wrists slid open, revealing more beam claws.

"Well Mr Jaeger I'm certainly impressed, but I'm afraid you're little game is finished" Taithan said as he flew at the Purpose.

Deactivating the dream system, Gekido blocked a blow from the Bulky Gundam The Purpose flipped sideways, avoiding a slash from the Bulky Gundam's sword. Taithan thrashed his beam claws around, causing the Purpose to repeatedly move from left to right to dodge each swipe from the weapons. Gekido ducked underneath one blow and thrust his right sword forward. But Taithan flew backwards, firing a barrage of rail blasts at the Purpose. Gekido quickly activated the Arc barrier, blocking the hail and deactivated the shield when he was safe.

The Black Storm GINN's continued to fire on the Eternal, but John flew in between each unit, shooting them in the head. Cairo fired his cannons at the Farsight, knocking it back with each explosive shot. Marcus ducked underneath a slash from the Black Orion; bring his Katana's up to block another swipe. Dagger also continued a fierce and evenly matched duel with the Freedom, his attention temporarily diverted when he saw the ships of the Eleventh fleet fly ahead of the Eternal and fire upon the Uragiri ships. To his surprise he saw numerous ZAFT escape pods flying towards the Eternal.

"I'll go and greet the new additions to the crew Andy!" Aisha said as she left the bridge.

"I can't believe it, the guy actually managed to persuade people to come here" Andy said with a chuckle.

"Yes but this is slowing us down" Martin said.

"Still, we cant abandon those who aren't willing to abandon their beliefs, send orders to the Eleventh Fleet to keep the fighting away from the approaching pods" Lacus said firmly.

Gekido flew around the battlefield, dodging fire from both Taithan and Lenne. He growled at the annoyance, blocking a burst of fire from a group of GINN's. Taithan clicked a few switches on his console, revealing hidden compartments on the Gundam's chest. Five funnels were launched from the Gundam's chest, along with six pieces of the machines armour. The funnels and armour bits flew around the Purpose, blocking shots from its revolvers and firing yellow blasts towards it.

_Damn it, I hate these things. Okay keep cool, they're following a pattern all that has to be done is shooting at the place they've end up._

The Purpose swung round, slashing one of the Funnels in half and firing a shot into another. Lenne fired her rifle again and again, smiling as she and her Kratos pilots began to overwhelm the Purpose. Suddenly two beams flew into the heads of two of the Kratos mobile suits. Taithan and Lenne looked towards where the shots had come from. Gekido smiled as a blue CGUE armed with a pair of beam cannons flew towards the battle. Alongside the CGUE was a red GINN with a flat shoulder guard.

"This is Shiho Hahnenfuss piloting the Deep Arms CGUE, Goud Veia and I are here to help" The Brown haired girl said, appearing on Gekido's screen.

"Thanks, you keep these guys off me while I fight this Bulky Gundam, I don't know what your red friend can…"

Gekido's words were interrupted as an insane laugh echoed through the radio. The Red GINN fired its machine gun, destroying one of the funnels. Then it fired its bazooka, blowing the heads off of three Kratos's and killing their pilots.

"Gekido Jaeger, truly an inspiration, if anyone doesn't follow his ideals I'll gladly kill them!" The Silver haired red coat pilot said, his expression suddenly shifted to a much more calm and collected look, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid your speech got my other self a little too eager, but we'll work together to stop the enemy" Goud Veia said calmly before he went back to hysterical mode, obliterating a group of Kratos suits.

_This guy's crazy…I like him!_

Gekido flew into Taithan, pushing him backwards, away from the Eternal. John fired his beam pistol, blowing the head off of a Kratos suit. Basque fired his particle cannon at Cairo, who barely dodge in time. Cairo returned fire, hitting the GINN's shoulders. Ajay and Diana then aimed their rifles at Cairo, shooting off his shoulder cannons.

"Lisa, Basque's suit was damaged, get him onto the Archangel" Diana ordered.

"Yes maam!" Lisa said, flying away from Alan's Orion.

Alan growled as the woman flew away from him. He was ready to shoot at her with his pistol. But before he could get a lock, his alarm blared. He flew to the right, just in time to dodge a beam blast. Alan widened his eyes as he saw mobile armour of some kind. It suddenly changed into a mobile suit, more specifically a Gundam with a gold V fin, a shield, a pair of wings, a pair of silver Revolver cannons on its hips and a sniper rifle. Zack sat inside his new machine, the Wild Raptor as he began firing blasts from his rifle. The Orion dodged the beams, drawing its sword and flying at the Gundam.

"A sneak attack…I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Zack yelled.

Zack swung round, dodging the sword swipe and firing a shot into a Kratos's chest.

"What the, how did he know I was there?" The Kratos pilot asked as he retreated from the battle.

"YOU WONT BEAT ME PUNK!!!" Alan yelled.

Zack easily blocked the sword swipe, and kicked the Orion aside. Alan activated his machines dream System, shining as he flew at the Wild Raptor. Drawing a beam sabre, Zack blocked a blow from the mobile suit, showing no concern as the Orion pushed him backwards. With precise timing and incredible speed, Zack switched his Gundam to fighter mode, flying upwards to avoid a horizontal slash from the Orion.

"How in the hell can this guy's reaction time be so good?" Alan wondered.

The Spear tip team flew in a horizontal line, disabling GINN's at devastating speed. Goud fired his weapons at Lenne, striking her arc barrier. Shiho ignited her beam sword, beheading a GINN and stabbing a Kratos in its head.

"What the hell makes you think you can stop us? WE ARE SERVANTS OF LADY URAGIRI!!" Lenne yelled as she turned on the Orion's dream system.

At the same time, Sora switched on his Dream system, snapping Marcus's swords. But the young natural pilot wasn't afraid; in fact he fought even more recklessly than before. He punched the Orion cross the head, taking a slash to the chest. Gekido and Kira continued a fast paced duel with their respective opponents. Taithan manipulated his armour bits, using them as weapons against the Purpose. The armour bits slammed into the machine, knocking it around.

Two Nasca class ships, fired multiple blasts into the Uragiri ships, aided by the three ships of the Eleventh fleet. Cheers erupted as one of the Uragiri ships was blown apart from the beam fire. The Eternal moved forward, after having picked up Basque and a few more defects. Lucas slashed Ajay's rifle in half, then cut off his mobile suits arm.

"You're a traitor to ZAFT!" Luke growled.

"Maybe, but I'm still loyal to what ZAFT is supposed to stand for, even we as former criminals must have come to understand what our military stands for" Ajay said, trying to reach out to the pilot.

"My loyalty isn't to ideals, it's to my Commander, and if he tells me to fight then I'll fight!" Lucas said before lifting his axes over his head.

Ajay was ready to say goodbye to everything, until the Farsight slammed into Luke's back, knocking him away from Ajay.

"Commander Alaric!" Ajay said with respect in his voice.

"Good to see you Ajay, how have you been keeping yourself?" Alaric asked.

"You know me sir, surviving" Ajay said with a grin.

"EVERYONE FORM UP ON ME!!" John yelled.

The members of the Eleventh fleet flew to their former commander's side.

"Everybody, carry out attack plan Alpha!" John ordered.

"Which one was that?" Mars asked.

"The one where we kick ass and look cool doing it!" Ajay smiled.

The mobile suits flew forward; Diana fired her sniper rifle alongside John. They shot the heads off of several GINN's creating a path for the spear tip team. The three machines flew through the hole in the ZAFT defence, back to back, spinning around as they fired disarming shots into the legs and heads of several GINN's. Lisa, Ajay and Lucius then flew after the Spear tip machines, picking off any GINN's that they missed. Marcus drew his beam rifle and fired it at point blank range into Sora's Orion. The attack caused the barrel of the rifle to explode and a large chunk of the armour on the Orion's chest was torn off, exposing a few wires.

"Leave the rest to us Marcus!" John said, his Gundam's eyes flashing before he fired at the Orion.

Sora dodged the blast; using the increased speed the Dream System gave him. He flew at Farsight, but Diana got in the way, blocking his sword with her shield. Mars, Herbert and Hilda zipped around the Orion, shooting it in the back and chest. John then raised his beam pistol, blowing off Sora's right arm.

"Impossible, they defeated the dream system!" Sora said in complete shock, before Ajay and Lucius stabbed his Orion's chest with their combat knives.

The Eleventh Fleet members watched as Sora's escape pod flew away form the area. Mere seconds later, the Odin managed to destroy the second Uragiri ship, giving the Eternal a clear path. John and his fellow Eleventh fleet members then began their flight towards their own ships, while John himself flew into the Eternal's hanger. Gekido blocked another strong slash from Taithan's Gundam, before swinging his won sword round, slicing one of Taithan's armour bits.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY CANT I WIN!!!" Alan as he fired repeatedly at the Wild Raptor.

Zack drew his two beam sabres, concentrating enough energy into the two swords to split Alan's sword apart. He then swung the sabres upwards, slicing off the Orion's hands. The Wild Raptor then twirled one of its revolvers, before firing a shot into the Orion's chest. Zack then dismissively watched Alan's pod fly away, before changing into fighter mode and flying towards the Eternal. While Zack flew towards the Eternal, his New type senses alerted him of an incoming danger. He swung the jet to the side, dodging a rocket fired by Luke.

"G-Type or not, YOUR STILL NOT GETTING TO THAT SHIP!!!" Luke yelled, firing the two rocket launchers he stole.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Zack yelled, transforming to mobile suit mode and drawing his revolver.

Much to Luke's shock, the bazooka fired a burst of automatic beam fire, blowing holes in his right arm.

"I'VE BEEN GIVEN AN ORDER AND I'LL DAMN WELL FULFILL IT!!!" Luke yelled, continuing to fire at the Gundam.

"Then are you prepared to die Lucas Giles?" Zack asked as he targeted the GINN.

"I'm a soldier, OF COURSE I AM!!" Luke yelled, throwing the launcher aside and drawing his beam axe.

Lucas yelled as he flew at the Wild Raptor.

* * *

_**It had been months since he joined the Storm unit and already he took to the team nicely. He would spend most of his free time with Cairo; both their personalities complimented one another nicely. When they were out drinking, it would be Cairo who set the limit. But tonight, Cairo was spending time with his family, so Luke was on his own. He sat in the bar of the military base at Carpentaria, drinking jinn, one of his favourites. It was then when a pair of annoying red coat pilots came over.**_

_**"So your Lucas Giles, one of Thanos's pet Naturals" One of the pilots said.**_

_**"I wonder what kind of punishment he gives you when you've done something wrong!" The other said, though Lucas ignored them.**_

_**They were of the same rank; he didn't need to answer to them. Hell he was their senior officer they should have been showing respect for him. It was then that they let their arrogance get the better of the. Lucas took the beating, he could easily fight back but he knew that if he did, the base commander would have happily court marshalled him.**_

_**"Pathetic, I guess it's true, your just an old drug dealer looking to be something more, well I've got new for you natural a loser is still a loser no matter what profession he takes, and all you naturals are are losers" One of the pilots said, raising his foot to strike Lucas again.**_

_**Lucas widened his eyes when a flash of red and black appeared. Dagger slammed his fists into the two pilots chests, then punched them both across the face.**_

_**"C…Commander Thanos!" One of the pilots said.**_

_**"You fools, you will both be put under temporary suspension for assaulting a senior officer, the rest of you who stood by will be put under three hours mess hall duty" Dagger declared.**_

_**"But sir, he's just a…"**_

_**"Don't you dare say what your thinking young man!" Dagger growled.**_

_**Once the bar was clear, Lucas finished the rest of his drink.**_

_**"I've heard your alone for the rest of your break, I have some time, would you like to accompany me?" Dagger asked.**_

_**The two men walked off the base, spending some time at a nearby town. Dagger poured Lucas a cup of Sake; both were now sitting on the roof of a building, watching the people below.**_

_**"Commander…"**_

_**"We are off duty Luke, please call me Dagger or at least Mr Thanos" Dagger said.**_

_**"Ah, why is it that you punished those soldiers?" Luke asked.**_

_**"Because they assaulted a senior officer, that and they were also drunk moments before they were to go back on their night shifts, had you did nothing physical to provoke them so you will receive no punishment" Dagger said.**_

_**Luke smiled, a rare act for him. Despite what some people may have thought of Thanos, he treated all of the soldiers under his command the exact same way. If one did something wrong, then they would receive the exact same punishment as a person who did the same thing wrong. And whether they were Natural or Coordinator, he gave everyone the same amount of praise.**_

_**"Gotta say Commander, I prefer Lager over this Sake crap!" Lucas said.**_

_**"I drink it as much as I can, since we're not on the Plants I cant visit the memorial on my days off" Dagger said, finishing the rest of his cup.**_

_**"Do you hate Naturals?" Lucas asked.**_

_**"Of course not, they have potential as coordinators do, some people refer to me as the Natural coordinator, because the only thing modified was my appearance, not my potential" Dagger reached into his pocket, giving Lucas a photo.**_

_**Luke widened his eyes, seeing a man bearing the exact same appearance as Dagger.**_

_**"He was my father, a Natural who wanted people to remember him through me, he believed like I do that every human has the same potential whether their genes were altered or not, a lot of people like to judge you by your criminal past, but I will not judge you by your past, rather by your present"**_

_**Luke smiled as he gave his commander back the photo. He picked up the sake bottle, pouring some more into Dagger's cup. Lucas realised just how special Dagger Thanos truly was. He was truly a leader worth following. Both men raised their cups and made a toast.**_

* * *

"TO THOSE WHO WILL DIE!!!" Luke yelled as he flew at the Gundam.

Zack felt the emotion pouring from Lucas's spirit. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, then opened them with determination as he pulled the trigger. The battlefield seemed to go silent as Zack fired multiple blasts into the GINN's chest. Each beam pierced through the machines armour, tearing the scarred pilot apart. The GINN floated in space, peaceful, just like the moment that it's pilot had shared with his commander a year ago.

"You were a very brave and loyal man, Lucas Giles!" Zack said, saluting the machine before he switched to jet mode and flew back to the Eternal.

Pretty soon, the ZAFT forces began their retreat from battle. The Black Storm soldiers bowed their heads in respect as they carried Lucas's broken machine back to the Argos. Dagger peacefully flew away from the Freedom.

"We wont be able to take an advantage with our current level of doubt, all forces regroup!" He said across the radio.

Goud and Shiho flew to the Eternal, having just disabled Lenne's machine. She like the other pilots cursed as she retreated from battle.

"Gekido, come on we got what we came for!" Kira said as he went into HiMAT mode and shot four Kratos units in the end.

The Purpose punched Taithan in the head, then switched to jet mode and flew away from the machine. Casvall and Silver Mask then flew onto the battlefield, watching as Kira disabled, or at least he believed he disabled two Kratos units that came after Gekido. Silver Mask glared at the Purpose, before he targeted it. He flew at the machine, firing both his beam rifles.

"STOP IT!!!" Kira yelled.

The Aero-Gundam drew its beam katana, slamming it into The Purpose's sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Gekido asked.

"A MAN WHO SURVIVED NO THANKS TO YOU!!" Silver Mask yelled.

"Both of you please stop it, killing wont solve anything, we have to stop this senseless death" Kira said.

"YOU FOOL! YOU JUST KILLED THOSE KRATOS PILOTS! THE COCKPITS ARE LOCATED IN THE HEAD!!" Silver Mask laughed as Kira widened his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU!!" Gekido yelled at the Aero-Gundam.

Silver Mask bought his face up on the screen and threw off his mask. Gekido widened his eyes in pure shock as he looked upon a ghost.

"Hello Kevin, my good friend, the man who betrayed me"

"What? What are you talking about?" Gekido asked.

"You cant even call me by my name, would you rather I talked with the accent partner?" Silver Mask asked, running his hands through his brown hair.

"Jack, please tell me, what are you talking about?" Gekido asked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SOLD ME OUT! YOU TOLD BLUE COSMOS ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER! YOU PERSONALLY SHOT MY KNEECAPS! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK! BETRAYED ME! THREW OUR BROTHERHOOD OF BLOOD ASIDE!!!!" Jack yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Gekido widened his eyes, looking at his hands in pure terror. Kira also showed an expression of shock. Then both pilots widened their eyes as a base, made up of a meteor and hundreds of metal plates and metallic tunnels appeared before their eyes.

"Mirage Colloid!" Kira said.

"COME ON KEVIN! IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO THEN FOLLOW ME INTO TAITHAN'S BASE! AND YOU KIRA! RETURN TO THE ARCHANGEL! THE BATTLE FOR THE TRUTH WILL TAKE PLACE AT MENDEL!!!" Jack yelled before he flew towards the Meteor base.

Gekido shivered, grinding his teeth together. Kira flew to the Purpose's side, planting his hand on the machines shoulder. Gekido immediately slapped the hand aside before he flew after the Aero-Gundam.

"It's a lie, it has to be a lie!" Gekido said hysterically.

Kira lowered his head as he sent a text message to the Eternal. The ship would carry on to Mendel, while Kira supported Gekido with whatever it was he needed to discover.

Next Chapter 48: Nenshou Kokoro part 4!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. More big battles to come.

Also tell me what you guys thought of Lucas's(Luke's) death.


	49. Nenshou Kokoro Part 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 48: Nenshou Kokoro part 4

The Eternal was already halfway to Mendel. Taithan's Meteor base had gone on a separate route, at a much faster rate than the ZAFT ships. The GINN's of the Eleventh fleet were already being repaired and reloaded, along with Goud and Shiho's machines.

"The Deep Arms, one of the first units to be equipped with beam weaponry, besides Thanos's GINN that is" Ajay said, looking up at the Blue CGUE.

"And it seems one of Dagger's men was shot down by that mercenary Zack Tempest" Luscious said.

"We'll be arriving in Mendel at an estimated time of three hours sir" One of the bridge crew said to Andy.

"Good, everybody, I'd like to say now's a good time to rest but it isn't, send a message to the Archangel and Kusunagi, tell them to get their mobile suits forces ready for combat, send them the picture of that battle station" Andy explained.

* * *

At Mendel, Noah widened his eyes as the crew of the Infernus looked at Taithan's battle station.

"Oh man look at the size of that thing, that's like half the size of the Plant colonies" Noah said, putting his hands to his head.

"Calm down kid" David growled, slapping the teen across the head.

On the Archangel, the bridge crew also showed wonder of the sheer size of the battle station.

"What's the betting that that thing has a shit load of mobile suits?" Kai asked.

"There isn't even a bet there" Chandra said.

"But I cant see any visible armaments so right now we can only assume that it's mainly used as a mobile suit base" Murrue said.

"It's all well and good making assumptions, but I think we've got it all wrong here" Mu muttered.

All eyes turned to the Major as he scratched his head.

"According to the Eternal, Gekido was chasing after Silver Mask right, well what if that Meteor isn't a fortress but a stage?" Mu asked.

The crewmembers widened their eyes, understanding where Mu was going.

"What if that thing is a stage for a battle that'll break or make Gekido?"

* * *

The Purpose flew had flown after the Aero-Gundam. Once the two jets entered the meteor fortress, the gates shut out Kira. Without hesitation, Kira began flying around the Meteor, looking for an alternative route. He found one at a hatch inches away from the bases massive rockets. Gekido meanwhile was flying through the grey and black corridors of the meteor base. These corridors were illuminated by blue neon lights and were big enough to hold an army of mobile suits. The Purpose switched to its mobile suit form as strange cannons popped out of the walls. Raising it's shield, the Gundam easily blocked the rail blasts fired by the cannons. Then it fired back with it's Vulcan's, tearing the machines apart.

_He has to be lying, that isn't how I remember it…but wait I do remember running…no wait I was being carried out. But by whom?_

Gekido flew forward, turning round a corner to see the Aero-Gundam.

"COME ON GEKIDO! DON'T YOU WANT TO FIND OUT THE SECRET TO YOUR PAST! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU BETRAYED ME!!!" Jack yelled, flying backwards while taunting Gekido.

"I NEVER BETRAYED ANYONE!!" Gekido yelled.

"OF COURSE YOU DID! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SUFFERING!!!"

"URAGIRI'S MANIPULATED YOU! SHE AND AKUSHI ARE THE REAL TRAITORS!!!"

"MAYBE TO YOU GEKIDO BUT NOT TO ME!!!" Jack yelled back.

* * *

Flay sat in Le Creuscet's office, looking at the pills that the man would swallow on a daily basis. The man had just been in a meeting and like any ordinary man he had been exhausted. Then he went on to talk about how he wanted to end this war, and how he had the key to ending it. Flay knew the disc must have contained important information that the Earth Forces would need. But right now she didn't care about that, she just wanted to be with Kira. And yet the man's intentions were a mystery to Flay, what was he seeking? Was he looking for a way to truly end this conflict?

It was then that the door slid open and much to Flay's surprise it wasn't Rau who walked in, but Akushi. He was wearing his usual clack business shirt with a blue shirt, his red eyes trailing across Flay. Akushi shut the door behind him and walked deeper into the office. Flay tried to stay calm, but in all honesty she was terrified of Akushi Thanos. Unlike Gekido, he wasn't a rebellious free spirit, he was pure evil, or at least that's why Flay felt with every step that Akushi took towards her.

"Those clothes suit you better than that dress did Miss Alster" Akushi said, his expression its sadistic grin or evil eyes.

Instead Akushi's face was neutral, or perhaps even emotionless.

"What do you want?" Flay asked nervously, Rau was someone she could handle, but Akushi was a whole other story.

"I wanted to see you, look you in the eye and tell you face to face…don't believe for a second that Rau's intentions are pure, think about what he might give you, this "key to the door", when he gives it to you, break it, I beg of you break it" Akushi said, his voice passionate, yet at the same time calm.

"What are you…" But before Flay could say another word, Akushi wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Flay tried to scream, but her echoes were muffled by Akushi's mouth. He held her firmly, even as she pushed his chest with her hands. She pushed with every bit of strength she had. Then the door opened, and in stepped Rau.

"Akushi, what exactly do you think your doing?" Rau asked, sickeningly calm as always.

Akushi brushed his cheek against Flay's, smirking as he pushed her aside.

"I just wanted someone to vent my feelings to" Akushi said as he walked past Rau.

"I've heard you've been spending a lot of time at the archives, does forgotten history interest you?" Rau asked.

Akushi lowered his head then snarled at Rau.

"At least I remember…every little detail of the past, and memorise it, that will be your downfall" Akushi declared before walking out of the office and floating down the corridors of the ship.

Once Akushi was out of earshot, Rau grinded his teeth together.

"Remembering every detail…what nonsense that boy speaks"

* * *

John leant against the wall, standing in one of the Eternal's hallways. He smiled as a Haro floated past him, knowing that a certain rage filled pilot wouldn't enjoy hanging around in this ship. The former commander rubbed his eyes, remembering the serial number of Lucas Giles appearing on the radio.

'That's one of Dagger's natural pilots dead, when it came down to genetics it was Marcus and Lucas that proved without a doubt that modifications made to ones body didn't compare to dedication' John thought, leaning his head back.

John smiled as Andy floated past him, Aisha clinging to his arm. The two friends saluted one another before Andy disappeared down the corridor.

'Despite Lucas's death things seem to be going for the better, we have more forces than we would ever have had with Lacus's influence alone and most of those who we do have are willing to fight twice as hard as they ever did when they were with ZAFT, that Gekido Jaeger…what an amazing man, he changes people, even that Goud Veia guy has changed' John thought, smiling as the Eternal gradually got closer and closer towards Mendel.

* * *

Their forces were fully prepared for battle. Kira and Gekido were inside the fortress as it slowly got closer and closer towards Mendel. The Archangel had already launched out of the colony and the crew faced much shock when their radar alerted them of others approaching.

"Two Laurasia class vessels, a Cornelius Class and…an Izumo class ship!" Sai said, looking at an identical model to the Musunagi.

Bringing up an image on the screen of both the Kusunagi and the Archangel, the crewmembers looked upon the Junk Guild's ReHOME, Serpent Tails Laurasia Class ship, another Laurasia class ship and a black and gold version of the Kusunagi.

"Wait a second, that's the Izumo, the personal ship of the Sahaku family" Kisaka said.

Cagalli grinded her teeth together, having developed a dislike for the two Sahaku twins in the short moments they had met in the past.

"This is Heine Westenfluss temporary captain of the Tristan, we defects of ZAFT are here on behalf of John Alaric" Heine said, appearing on the Archangel's screen.

In the Tristan, Mikhail and a few other ZAFT pilots were mounting their machines. Gai Marakumo's and Lowe Guele's faces then appeared on the Archangel's screen.

"I am Gai Marakumo of the serpent tail company"

"Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild!"

"We are here to follow Gekido Jaeger" Both Astray pilots said.

Canard and Prayer climbed into their machines. The Dreadnought now had an orange backpack with gun barrels attached. Elijah climbed into his GINN, alongside four Astray pilots on the ReHome. Even Hayato mounted a machine, specifically a grey and red Cosmos Grasper with an Aile Striker pack attached. On the Kusunagi, the image of Rondo Mina Sahaku appeared on the screen.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Athna, I Rondo Mina Sahaku offer you my assistance in this battle, we clearly both wish for peace so it makes more sense for us to work together"

Cagalli reluctantly accepted Mina's help, knowing they would need all the help they could get against Taithan and his fortress.

'Brother, I'm afraid I can not avenge your death, there are more important things than to chase such trivial acts of revenge…I am also quite interested in seeing whether this Gekido Jaeger can truly change the world' Mina thought as she climbed into the rebuilt and customised Gold Frame.

"Everyone who has gathered here, most of you are here because you share the vision of peace that Uzumi trusted us with, however others are here because of Gekido Jaeger, you either think or know that he is the one who can bring an end to this war, the one who can defeat this new forces seeking to drive the chaos, well you are right…he is the one who can drive back this chaos, with rage itself he will cut apart this force with his own burning heart!" Leonardo said across the radio.

"INFERNUS LAUNCHING FOR GEKIDO!!!"

"Kusunagi, we're heading out!" Cagalli said.

The Mobile suit forces then began to launch as Taithan's base drew closer.

"Mu La Flaga, Zero Strike heading out!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Launching!"

"Canard Pars, READY TO SHOOT DOWN SOME WEAKLINGS!!!"

"Prayer here, I'm launching in the Dreadnought"

"Cosmo Grasper ready to fly, Hayato launching!"

"Elijah Kiel launching!"

"The new Guaiz experimental Firearms type is ready for combat, Heine Westenfluss launching!"

"Mikhail Coast, the doctors' ready to operate"

"Lowe Guele launching in the Red Frame!"

"Blue Frame, Gai Marakumo launching!"

"Gold Frame Mina Custom is ready to launch"

Pretty soon, the Eternal had arrived on the battlefield just as the Taithan's fortress revealed itself. The Eleventh fleet and the two Nazca class ships that had followed the Eternal launched their machines. Lacus sat on her chair, looking at the base and addressing the new forces they had gained with determination in her voice.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here, now that we will now refer to ourselves not as the Clyne faction but from now on we will be called Seishin, our spirits have been forced to unite by the flames of Gekido's heart, though those flames are destructive and may cause sorrow, it is those flames that can unite us" Lacus said and the pilots bowed their heads as they prepared themselves for battle.

'This time Gekido, we will fight for you' Lacus thought as the new Seishin group began their attack.

* * *

A smile crossed Yamato's face as he watched the Clyne forces attack. He was standing inside Taithan's base, overlooking both the battle and the mass production of the Orion's. Yisaka was at his side, sliding her faceplate up and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"You see that Yamato, our son did that" The woman sniffed.

"Yes, Uragiri didn't expect this, but I wonder, will he still think of us as a father and mother when he discovers the truth?" Yamato asked.

"No matter what, I will think of him as our son, because that's what he's become to me" Yisaka said.

Husband and wife hugged one another. They weren't proud of what they were doing for Uragiri, but they were proud of the man they called son.

* * *

Kira flew reached a large circular hallway. He widened his eyes, standing before him was the customised Akuma mobile suits of Alan, Sora and Lenne. The three units began to shine as they activated their dream systems and attacked Kira. Gekido too had reached a hall way like the one Kira had reached, but this one was much bigger and had no lighting what so ever. Suddenly, the Aero-Gundam popped out of a pillar below the Purpose. Gekido blocked a slash from Jacks beam katana.

"DO YOU SEE IT NOW GEKIDO!!" Jack yelled.

The image flashed in Gekido's mind. He had shot Jack's kneecaps, he had told his mother of Jack's grandfather ad he had himself volunteered to be Blue Cosmos's attack dog.

Oh god…Jack, I was a cruel friend. I was just like every other child, believing what their parents said over what their friends told them.

Gekido yelled as the battle between Uragiri and the newly declared Seishin faction began their battle.

Next Chapter 49: Nenshou Kokoro part 5

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, a massive all out battle will occur next chapter.


	50. Nenshou Kokoro Part 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 49: Nenshou Kokoro part 5

The greatest battle in the history of the Blood Valentine war had already begun. Orions and Kratos units were launched out of Taithan's units. The pilots gasped at the hundreds of units that had been launched from the ship.

"LOHENGRIN FIRE! PICK OFF THEIR NUMBERS!!" Kai yelled.

The Archangel fired it's positron cannon, consuming a large number of Kratos units. Each captain yelled, launching a hail of missiles from their ships. Beam fire slammed into the Kratos's chests as the ZAFT ships fired their cannons. The Eternal fired a volley of missiles, only hitting two Kratos suits in the head. Canard readied his cannons while Gai put his sword into its Gatling gun mode. They both opened fire on the approaching mobile suits just as Mu and Prayer deployed their gun barrels. The Kratos units raised their cannons, firing a storm of missiles towards the Clyne faction.

"INTERCEPTION BITCHES!!!" Canard yelled as he fired his automatic.

Zack switched his revolvers to automatic fire, shooting the missiles down alongside Goud and a few of the ZAFT pilots that had defected.

"WE NEED TO LAUNCH A COUNTERATTACK!!!" Leonardo yelled.

Casvall was the first to fly towards the enemy forces, followed closely by Canard and the Spear tip team. John lined up with Ajay, Diana and Lucius, targeting the approaching mobile suits with their sniper rifles. They fired several shots, hitting a few Orion's dead in the head. The other members of the Eleventh fleet then rushed forward.

"FOR THE BLACK HAWK!!" Lisa and Basque yelled as they flew with Heine and seven ZAFT GINN's.

Lisa drove her sword into a Kratos's chest, and then shot an Orion in the head with her rifle. Basque targeted thirteen Kratos mobile suits and rolled his Gatling guns, shooting each unit apart while firing his missiles into three more. Heine shot an Orion in the head with his beam rifle, then fired his rail guns at two Kratos's. The Yellow prototype Guaiz fired its shoulder mounted beam cannons, hitting two Kratos's in the head.

"Man, I certainly would have paid more taxes to have these out on the field" Heine said with a smile as he drew a beam sabre, slashing an Orion in half.

The Orion's fired their beam rifles, hitting a ZAFT GINN in the chest. With each shot they fired, they forced the attacking mobile suits back onto the defensive. One beam from an Orion tore through the chest of an Astray, killing its pilot. Two missiles then flew into the heads of a pair of GINN's, leaving them helpless as two Kratos's stabbed them in the chest. The Infernus fired its beam cannons alongside the Archangel, consuming two Kratos units.

"How in the world did they get such a giant force?" Murrue wondered.

"We'll figure it out later, LAUNCH HELLDARTS!!!" Kai yelled.

"KUSUNAGI! IZUMO! FIRE YOUR POSITRON CANNONS ON THE FORTRESS!!!" Leonardo roared across the radio.

The two orb ships fired their cannons, the two giant beams flying through the battle and slamming into the meteor fortress.

"That's one thick space rock!" Lowe said, looking at the lack of damage to the fortress.

The Red Frame drew its katana, beheading a Kratos unit. Prayer and Mu fired their gun barrels, disabling or destroying a group of Kratos suits. Four Orion's readied their positron cannons, firing at the attacking forces. One of the blasts slammed into an Astray, ripping it in half. The other flew into the Odin, creating an explosion inside the hanger that killed several crewmembers. John targeted the two Orion's, firing accurate shots into their heads.

"These guys just keep coming!" Elijah growled.

"If you want to get rid of a disease go for the source!" Mikhail said, shooting a Kratos apart.

Shiho fired her beam cannons, hitting two Kratos units. Two Orion's suddenly popped out, firing their beam rifles. Shiho flew to the side, desperately dodging their gunfire. Three more Orion's flew towards the Nasca class ship that the faction had convinced to defect. They fired their missile launchers and shoulder mounted beam cannons, hitting the ship with everything they had. Hayato flew in, drawing one of the Orion's attention away from the ship. Goud then flew behind one of the Orion's, stabbing it in the back. However before the machine blew up it fired one more missile, blowing the Nasca class ship apart.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Goud yelled as he let his other personality take over. "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!" He yelled, firing his machine gun wildly.

"Man are all ZAFT pilots this crazy?" Hayato asked.

The young natural dodged a beam from the pursuing Orion, drawing into gunfire from a squad of Astrays. Drawing its beam sabre, the Orion managed to dodge three shots before driving its sabre into one of the Astray's. The squad then took revenge, shooting the Orion straight in the head.

"Never Falter, Never Waver, Always Victorious!" Diana said as she threw aside her rifle and drew her sword.

The Panther cleaved one Kratos in half, then stabbed another in the head. John threw his own rifle aside, drawing his pistol and firing a shot point blank into an Orion's head. He retracted one of his armour Schneider blades, stabbing a Kratos in the head.

"These guys are giving me a bad feeling, like their just toying with us, holding back their true power" Ajay said.

"I've got the same feeling" Zack said, slicing a Kratos apart with his beam sabres.

"Let's just be happy we're gaining an advantage" Lisa said.

"Are we really?" Lucius asked.

The Speartip team fired their weapons, destroying a group of Kratos units as the three mobile suits span around, the fire from their rifles hitting target after target. Gai swung his sword round, slicing a Kratos straight down the middle. He then bought the sword upwards, blocking a flurry of missiles launcher by another Kratos. Lowe blocked a beam from an Orion, grinding his teeth together as he saw more and more mobile suits being launched from the fortress.

"Wait a second, I think I know what's going on" Lowe said.

"What are you thinking Lowe?" Juri asked.

"They aren't being piloted, they're being controlled by computer" Lowe suggested.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any instinct or fear amongst the enemy" John said.

"These guys aren't even hesitating, I think Lowe's right we're dealing with computer controlled units, they can build as much mobile suits as they like without having to worry about pilots" Gai explained.

John drew his beam sabre, slashing a Kratos across the chest. The mobile suit fired its beam pistol point blank at the Farsight's shoulder, blowing a hole through its armour. John fired straight back at the Kratos, destroying its head.

"But remarkably they seem to be getting tougher" John growled.

"It's not really that difficult to figure out, they must be updating the AI's to fight against our tactics" Mikhail said.

"Then we're just going to have to change those tactics!" Zack said, transforming into jet mode and firing beams and solid shell bullets at the Kratos's.

The Wild Raptor gave off a purple and black glow as it flew into the Kratos's. It impaled two Orion's on its nosecone, slicing both in half before Zack returned to mobile suit mode, firing his beam revolvers. Canard activated his barrier, blocking a hail of missiles and beam launched at him by a group of Orion's.

"You people, ARENT GOING TO KILL ME!!" Canard yelled, he coordinated the energy of the barrier into his Gundam's arm sabre, slicing the group of suits in half with just one swing.

Canard had made himself a promise, to live long enough to tell Kira and Cagalli everything, their connection, what really happened at Mendel and more importantly what their mother was like.

'Brother, Sister, I will survive!' Canard declared, drawing his beam daggers and flying into battle.

* * *

Kira stood his ground against the three Akuma's. He charged forward, aiming a slash at Sora's legs. But Sora easily blocked Kira's sabre, giving Lenne the opening she needed. She aimed her rail rifle at the Freedom's chest and fired a shot, knocking the Gundam backwards. Kira drew his other sabre, blocking a slash from Alan's anti-ship sword. He then kicked him aside, slashing the Akuma across the chest. Alan yelled, head butting the Freedom and slashing its shoulder with it's sword.

"Sora, we'll use our funnels!" Lenne said.

"No, our job is only to distract him" Sora said firmly.

Taithan smirked as he watched the battle from his control room. He pushed a button on his terminal, opening that room's massive airlock.

"Guess the boss man wants us to take it outside!" Alan said with a smile as he delivered a kick to the Freedom's belly, knocking it out of the fortress.

"Now we'll show him the power that her ladyship Uragiri trusted us with" Sora said.

The three machines shined a gold colour as they flew out of the fortress, knocking the Freedom backwards. They deployed their funnels, surrounding the Freedom. Alan fired the cannon mounted on his shoulder while Sora fired his beam rifle and Lenne her rail rifle. The Freedom flew around, desperately avoiding the net of beams it was caught in. Kira grinded his teeth together, feeling more and more pressured with every shot the funnels fired. Alan swooped in, knocking the Freedom to the right. Sora then flew in, slamming his machines heels into the Gundam's head.

"You wont defeat me!" Kira said as he went into HiMAT mode.

The Freedom bombarded the Akuma's with beam fire to no affect. With the shields and added speed that the Dream System gave them, the trio were as deadly as ever. Lenne shot the Freedom in the back, then Alan sliced off a part of it's wing.

"I don't have time for you three!" Kira growled as his seed shattered.

Kira slashed Sora's Akuma across the chest, damaging its armour. Then Kria fired his rail guns at Alan, knocking him backwards. He swung his sabre round, slashing two funnels in half. And with precise accuracy, Kira shot another funnel apart with his CIWS.

"So this is the power of an Ultimate coordinator" Sora said.

"IT STILL AINT ENOUGH!!!" Alan yelled.

Alan locked his blade with Kira's sabre. The Freedom swung it's sword upwards, slashing off the Orion's hands.

Alan growled as he fired his shoulder cannon, but much to his shock the Freedom deflected the blasts with its sabre. Kira then thrust his foot into the Orion's head, denting the armour and damaging Alan's main camera. With a yell, Kira then fired all of his weapons, destroying Sora and Lenne's rifles.

* * *

Taithan watched the battle with a smile. He had always wondered what exactly the Ultimate coordinator was capable of. His eyes then looked to the encounter between Gekido and Jack. Leaning back on his chair, Taithan enjoyed the show.

"I see now…Jack I'm so sorry" Gekido said, lowering his head.

"Your…your sorry…SORRY DOESN'T TAKE IT BACK!!!" Jack yelled.

The Aero-Gundam slashed at the Purpose. Gekido blocked the beam katana with his swords. Jack flew backwards, drawing his two beam tridents, the Aero-Gundam span the two weapons, as it's pilot put on his mask.

"Sorry wont bring back my parents, it wont relieve me of my pain, and it wont bring you redemption, today I will punish you for your crimes Kevin" Silver Mask said as he gripped the controls of his Gundam tightly.

"My name is not Kevin, it's Gekido! And what happened was in a past life, I take back everything I did then, I am truly sorry but obviously that isn't enough, I will live on and defeat you if you try to kill me!" Gekido explained, his eyes showing complete determination as he linked his swords together.

"Very well, I will defeat you with the Aero-Gundam's true power!" Jack said as his Gundam began to shine.

"A dream system!" Biggs said as the Gundam's flew at one another.

The room they were in had specifically been built for this battle, so there was plenty of space to fly around in. They slammed together, clashing their weapons. Silver Mask yelled as he fired a hail of bullets at the Purpose. Gekido rolled around, dodging the Vulcan bullets. He separated his swords, dragging the right one across the wall as he slashed at the Aero-Gundam. Easily dodging the blade with his enhanced speed, Jack span his tridents round. Gekido blocked the beams, then sheathed his swords. He ignited the beam sabres in his shield and flew at the Aero-Gundam.

"BIGGS POUR ARC ENERGY INTO MY SABRES!!" Gekido yelled.

The AI did as it was commanded, pouring the energy from the arc reactor into the Gundam's two sabres. With two swings, the Purpose sliced the two beam tridents in half. Jack threw the useless weapons aside, drawing two beam katanas. With one swing, he sent the Purpose flying into the wall. Gekido grinded his teeth together as he blocked the two katanas with his shields.

_Damn, why? Why was my past hidden!_

_**Obviously so we could fulfil our Purpose more affectively. Just kill this guy and get out of here!**_

_I cant!_

_**Yes we can, all's we need is the seed, use Jack's seed against him.**_

_Kill all coordinators._

Gekido closed his eyes as the seed began to spin.

* * *

Outside the battlefield, the Buster linked its guns together, shooting a Kratos unit in the chest. The Astray girls formed up, shooting at two Kratos's.

"Damn, we seem to be outmatched here!" Asagi said.

Casvall suddenly flew past the three girls. He shot the two Kratos units in the head and flew onwards. Taithan smiled as he watched both a GINN and an Astray being shot apart by a squadron of Orion's.

"Hmm, those Gundam's can be quite bothersome, I'll have to think of a remedy, lets see which one would be good for dealing with them?" Taithan wondered as he scrolled through a set of blue prints. "Ah the MA-05 Bigro, perfect for the troublesome units!"

Mu, Prayer and the members of the speartip team looked towards the fortress as a green mono-eyed mobile armour flew towards the battle. Prayer widened his eyes as the size of the mobile armour, gasping as it revealed two massive claws. The Bigro fired its particle cannon, the beam flew past the mobile suits and slammed into the Archangel.

"THE ARCHANGEL!!!" Mu yelled.

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED!!" Hilda yelled.

The Bigro launched a stream of missiles, blowing the rifle arm off of Mars's GINN. A second missile destroyed one of the Zero's gun barrels. On the archangel, fire crews were already putting out the fires in the hanger while the medics were tending to several burn victims. The Bigro then fired smaller blasts from its cannon, which were blocked by the Dreadnought. Prayer widened his eyes as an Arc barrier surrounded the mobile armour, protecting it from the Gundam's barrels.

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" Hilda asked, then widened her eye as the Bigro grabbed the Strike and the Dreadnought.

Mu and Prayer yelled as electricity from the mobile armours plasma generator run through their machines.

"MU!" Murrue screamed as the Archangel bought the massive mobile armour on screen.

"Mr Marakumo, please lend assistance" Lacus said.

"Don't bother!" Leonardo said as Casvall flew towards the mobile armour.

"Is he going to use it now?" Noah asked with excitement in his voice.

"Use what?" Andy asked.

The Masamune retracted it's faceplate, it's eye glowing as it's bladed shoulders and wings disconnected from its body. Casvall linked the blades together, creating much to the shock of the soldiers a sword twice the size of the Masamune.

"An Anti-battleship sword?" John asked.

"Not just that, but an Arc barrier piercer as well" Noah said.

"You mean it can break through an Arc barrier?" Cagalli asked.

"And cut a battleship like a hot knife through butter" David smirked.

With one swing, Casvall cleaved straight through the middle of the Bigro. Taithan widened his eyes at the sight, and then smashed his fist against the screen.

"Your joking, ALL THE EFFORT AND IT DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ONE MACHINE OUT! THAT BASTARD YAMATO I'LL KILL HIM FOR BETRAYING US!!!" Taithan yelled, then he regained a more relaxed composure. "Maybe I should try that new unit" he said as he walked towards his rebuilt Bulky Gundam.

Just as Taithan prepared to launch, Miguel's Nova Defrock arrived alongside four GINN's, two CGUE's and two Nasca class vessels.

"Everyone, offer your support to the mobile suits fighting the Kratos's, we'll eliminate the greatest threat" Miguel said, drawing his beam sabre and stabbing an Orion in the chest.

The Nova flew through the battle, shooting and slashing any unit that approached it.

'Gekido, I'm coming to settle the score' Miguel thought.

At the same time, Dagger flew to the battlefield on the Argos.

"Once we reach the battlefield I want total cooperation with Lacus Clyne's forces, in order to dispose of a greater threat we need to work together" Dagger explained to his soldiers.

Each one nodded their heads, agreeing with their commander.

"So who's going to take the Guaiz?" Jessica asked as the mechanics armed a white Guaiz for combat.

"Isn't Commander Thanos taking it out?" Cairo asked.

"Actually Marcus asked us to remove the shield and rifle and equip it with an experimental beam sabre" One of the mechanics said.

"He's also gotten us to strip off some of its armour and give it HT GINN thrusters" Said another.

"You've got to be kidding, he's trading the extra defence for speed, what's he thinking?" A rookie pilot said.

"It's okay, Marcus can handle it, he's the best of us here after the Commander" Cairo said.

Michelle looked towards the hanger door and watched as Marcus floated towards the machine. He put on his helmet and climbed into the Guaiz, patiently waiting for the crew to finish their work.

* * *

Rondo Mina Sahaku adapted to the Gold Astray Frame quite well, stabbing a Kratos in the chest with one of her "Totsuka-no-Tsurugi" sabres. A Kratos flew in behind her, raising its beam claws. However before it could strike the Gundam, an Astray flew in, stabbing the Kratos's chest.

"Lady Sahaku, please be more careful" William said.

"Your concern is noted and appreciated Mr Haider" Mina said, with a smile that made William blush.

"Lacus Clyne, Mina Sahaku, Murrue Ramias, if we get one more hot woman captain then we've got ourselves a foursome" Koshiro said.

"Koshiro, don't be such a pervert, and don't mess around in the middle of a battle" Juri said, shooting a Kratos unit in the head.

"What can I say Juri, a battle wont be fun if I don't add any risk, besides I enjoy the rush of it all" Koshiro said, drawing his sabre and stabbing an Orion in the head.

* * *

_Kill him, kill anyone who gets in your way. We betrayed him, we shot his kneecaps and left him to Blue Cosmos. We killed Jack once we can do it again._

The Purpose floated away from the wall, looking towards the Shining Aero-Gundam.

_**That's right, one more time wont hurt**_

_It's a power that can defeat the enemy, so what if it reduces me to a lowly beast? If I have to kill all coordinators to survive then I'll do just that!_

"YEAH RIGHT!" Gekido yelled as he opened his visor.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I once said I'd tear these eyes out and now I'm gonna live true to those words" Gekido said.

Jack widened his eyes in utter shock as the gundam raised it's hand, ripping off the piece of armour the EA mechanics had put on to repair the damage left to the machines eye after it's fight with Uragiri. At the same time, Gekido also put a hand to his left eye.

"NO WAY!!" Jack yelled.

Blood floated around the Purpose's cockpit. Gekido had just ripped his eye out and looked at the Aero-Gundam.

"I cant hear it anymore, I cant here the words, the phrase…no longer am I Blue Cosmos's tool, my thoughts are no longer haunted…I'm not Kevin Hunter, I'm ME GEKIDO JAEGER!!!!"

The Purpose's eyes glowed red as it flew forward.

"YOU FOOL!!" Silver Mask yelled.

The Purpose drew its sonic blades, locking them with the Purpose's katanas. Much to Silver Mask shock, the Purpose knocked the swords out of his Gundam's hands. Gekido roared as he activated the dream system, his armour shining and his sonic blades spinning faster than they ever had. He sliced through the Aero-Gundam's barrier, cutting its arms off. Then the Purpose drew it's fist back, smashing it into the Gundam's head. The Aero-Gundam's face shattered as it was sent flying into the wall.

"NO! MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT!!!" Jack yelled as his mask shattered.

The Aero-Gundam's armoured changed to a dull grey colour as the machines systems completely shut down. Jack put on a spare space helmet, opening the cockpit and jumping out of the machine.

"Biggs, keep the Purpose on auto!" Gekido said, patching his eye socket and grabbing his pistols.

"Yes Gekido!"

Gekido jumped out of the machine, following Jack through a door and into a well-lit corridor.

'Yeah you keep running Jack, I don't care what happened in the past, that doesn't matter to me anymore' Gekido thought with a smile as he chased after his old friend.

Next Chapter 50: Nenshou Kokoro part 6

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and yes the Bigro is from the original Gundam series, thought I'd put it in there as a homage. Next time will focus more on the battle outside the Fortress. Akushi will also make his presence known!


	51. Nenshou Kokoro part 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 50: Nenshou Kokoro part 6

_**Dagger Thanos flipped through the pages of Cairo Niwa's file. Twenty-three years old, record holder for the weight lifting and wrestling championships and according to countless witnesses a great man. His battlefield experience included the mercenary uprisings three years ago, and his most recent being ZAFT's occupation of Iraq. The gentle giant walked into Dagger's new office, saluting the recently appointed commander.**_

_**"At ease Cairo, I assume you know why you are here" Dagger said.**_

_**"Yes sir, your putting together pilots for your ship the Argos" Cairo said.**_

_**Thanos nodded as he got up off his chair. He looked Cairo in the eye and then said something Cairo never expected.**_

_**"I order you to say precisely what you think of me Cairo Niwa, speak freely!" He ordered, not requested but ordered.**_

_**For a moment Cairo hesitated, before he gave his answer.**_

_**"To be quite honest sir…you scare me, after what you did after Heliopolis I can only imagine someone like you, consumed by hatred making this war worse…I think we need people fighting this war without such motifs of revenge…but alas not everyone will fight out of duty"**_

_**"You are right in that matter Cairo, if revenge wasn't allowed in war then we would half over three quarters of our forces cut and Patrick Zala wouldn't remain on the council, I've heard his son is enlisting**_

_**"Revenge, I hate war but even the wars that were fought for oil in the past were better than wars fought for revenge"**_

_**"You dislike war and yet you are a soldier, why is that?" Dagger asked.**_

_**"I've always been a good demolitions expert, what can I dedicate to society other than that?" Cairo asked back.**_

_**"You're the kind of man that feels humans have a Purpose?" Again Dagger asked a question, puzzling Cairo.**_

_**"I just feel that everyone should exist to provide something"**_

_**Dagger chuckled at the mans response.**_

_**"If we lived in such a world then there wouldn't be very many people in it, a doctor…I cant recall his name once called me a warrior born, his theory was that people had the potential to be only one thing and that one thing was written in their genes, that in a way we were servants of destiny…however there are those incapable or who simply don't want to fulfil their potential, are their lives worth any less than a soldiers, or an engineers or maybe even a politicians…society or laws may say so, but I don't think so…Cairo, the best thing you could do to contribute to this world is live in it, live, do or don't accomplish things big or small, marry or don't marry, raise a child or don't raise a child…just living can sometimes be the greatest thing we humans do"**_

_**Cairo lowered his head, thinking of the mans words before he asked a question of his own.**_

_**"So your saying all life is precious?"**_

_**Dagger turned his back to the man, squeezing his hand into a fist.**_

_**"Yes…but those morals are thrown aside in war, if we are to win then we must throw aside some of our morals…I want you in the Black Storm Cairo not only because of your skill in explosives but also because of your purity…if I ever cross a line, I want you to be the one who stops me, can I count on you to stay pure Cairo Niwa?" Dagger asked, turning to face Cairo.**_

_**Without hesitation, Cairo shook the mans hand.**_

_**"Yes sir, you can count on my purity"**_

* * *

The battle continued between Uragiri and the Seishin force. Multiple Orion's, grey GINN's and red Strike Daggers were being launched out of the fortress, which began to shatter rocks on it's surface, revealing the positron cannons and miniguns it was hiding. One of the positron cannons fired, consuming four ZAFT GINN's.

"Don't get too close to the fortress, fire our weapons on the portside" Murrue ordered.

A white and blue GINN was launched out of the Eternal, shooting its machine gun at a group of attacking Kratos's. Aisha grinded her teeth together, realising that zero gravity was harder to adapt to than she thought. Casvall flew in his Masamune's jet mode, shooting two GINN's that attacked the Kusunagi. He transformed into mobile suit mode, drawing his sonic blade and slicing an Orion in half.

"We need to infiltrate the base itself!" John said, locking sabres with an Orion.

"Forget it, leave everything to Gekido!" Leonardo said, grinding his teeth together as six Strike Daggers fired on the Infernus.

Jin slammed his hand on the missile launch switch, launching a hail of missiles that destroyed two of the Dagger's. Zack flew in, impaling one of the Dagger's with his nose cone. He then changed into mobile suit mode; shooting two other's in the chest. A Strike Dagger drew its sabre, slicing off one of Mikhail's arms. The "Doctor" plunged his sword into the machines chest, then flew backwards as a group of GINN's pursued him. Four rail gunshots destroyed the GINN's. Heine flew past Mikhail, shooting two more GINN's with his beam rifle.

"They seem to be putting a much better fight in" Ajay said.

"The longer we spend fighting the stronger they get, let's hope Gekido can do whatever he needs to do" Lucius said.

"DIE DOLLS!!!" Canard yelled, slicing two GINN's in half with his daggers.

The Strike Dagger's fired upon the ZAFT ships that had followed Miguel. A shot flew out of space, signalling the arrival of the Argos.

"OFFER SUPPORT TO LACUS CLYNE!!!" Thanos yelled.

"You're cleared for launch Marcus!" The radio operator said.

Marcus flew out of the Argos in the white GINN, it's waist and chest armour had been stripped off, leaving a slimmer Guaiz, equipped with HT rockets. The Black and White GINN flew at astonishing speed, shocking all it flew past. Marcus remained emotionless as he flew around, performing aerial manoeuvres that would have crushed his organs on Earth. He dodged a storm of rifle and missile fire from the Kratos's, drawing their attention as the Argos fired its missiles, destroying a group of Orion's. Marcus then flew at the Kratos's, igniting a red beam sabre much bigger than regular ones, the handle had a wire connected it to a battery on the Guaiz's shoulder. With one slash Marcus cut two Kratos's in half. Then span around, dodging a hail of machine gun fire from a group of Uragiri GINN's.

"This guy's incredible" Shiho said, watching the Guaiz in pure shock.

"I guess it's true what they say, that Thanos's best pilot is suicidal" Basque muttered.

The Guaiz took a shot to its head, burning some of its armour. Marcus yelled as he flew at the Kratos, splitting it in half with its sabre. An Orion stabbed one of the GINN's that accompanied Miguel in the chest. Mayura drew her sabre, beheading that Orion before a GINN blew her arm. The red haired pilot closed her eyes as a Strike Dagger flew towards her with its sabre ready. Zack suddenly flew in, stabbing the unit with his sabre.

"Mayura, please get to the Kusunagi now!" Zack said, firing his revolvers at a group of Kratos's.

"Okay, and thank you Zack" Mayura whispered as she flew to the blue and white ship.

The Infernus fired its cannons, consuming two GINN's. Leonardo growled as Kratos's and GINN's began to surround his ship. Mu shot a Kratos in the head while Prayer destroyed three more with his bun barrels.

"My batteries reaching the critical point" Mu growled.

"Mr La Flaga, disconnect your Zero pack, I'll give you my Aile Striker!" Hayato said as he flew behind the Strike.

"Good thinking kid, you should be a captain" Mu gave Hayato the thumbs up as he disconnected his zero Striker pack.

The Cosmos Grasper disconnected its Aile Pack, letting it fly towards the Strike. As the unit connected, Mu whistled in relief as his battery recharged to full power. He drew a beam sabre, beheading a Kratos before stabbing a GINN in the chest. On the Eternal, Athrun walked towards a shuttle, ripping his cast off.

"Hey, what are you thinking, your in no condition to go out there" Martin said, walking in Athrun's way.

"I know, but I cant just stand back while everyone's fighting, even if I end up making my wound worse I want to use the Justice!" Athrun explained.

"I understand what your getting at but right now making your condition worse isn't going to help us in the long run"

Athrun grinded his teeth together as the ship shook from a direct missile attack. Dagger Thanos launched out of the Argos, aiming his sniper rifle at the units attacking the Eternal. With each squeeze of the trigger, he shot down each of the six Kratos mobile suits.

"I truly regret what Akushi did to your father, he should have been arrested not murdered, but understand that I have no intention in joining your group, after we've defeated this enemy your back on my things to shoot list" Dagger said to the crew of the Eternal.

Lacus nodded, understanding the commander completely.

"Every body, all regular ZAFT units are on our side" Andy said to every mobile suit and ship of the Seishin group.

Rau smirked as the Vesalius drifted closer and closer towards the battle. His sources told him that a group of Earth Alliance ships were heading towards the field as well. He considered whether now was a good time to give them the date he had stolen. Akushi walked through the corridors of the Vesalius, wearing his black flight suit.

'Gekido, it seems that Uragiri's plan has come to fruition' the young man thought.

Rau and Ades raised their eyebrows as Miguel's face came up on the screen.

"Captain, Commander, right now you need to consider the Eternal and those other ships as friendly units, this new force is much bigger than we could have imagined" Miguel explained before he went straight back to the fighting.

"Commander, what should we do?" Ades asked.

"Hmmm, this seems to be quite a complicated situation, and despite it Chairman Zala wont approve of this temporary alliance" Rau said, putting a hand to his chin as he thought over the situation.

Miguel sliced one Kratos unit in half, and then blew another's head off with his rifle. Marcus slashed three units apart with his sabre, barely dodging an Orion's beam. He stabbed the mobile suit's head, and then slammed the Guaiz's fist into a Kratos's head, crushing the control system.

* * *

Taithan smirked at the sheer effort that the Saishin and ZAFT forces were putting in. He flew his Gundam through a vertical shaft, going over the data of more possible units that could be released.

"Lady Uragiri, ever since you found me in LA my life has gotten a whole lot better, my true art of war has been brought to the surface, I truly appreciate you making use of me, all of your plans are beginning to come true…now I will bring the prototype into action, the beginning of a new age in warfare, if mobile suits are the future frontline soldiers then space is the battlefield, and the Proto-Omega will be the beginning of the future for warships" Taithan explained, breaking off into laughter as he reached the outside of the fortress.

Slowly, the Bulky Gundam switched to its mobile armour form, landing in a hole in the fortress. Taithan's laughter became more hysterical as tubes popped out of the rock, slamming into plugs on his Gundam's armour. A plate slid over the hole and Noah widened his eyes as he detected a heat source on the fortress's surface.

"Captain…we've got a really big problem…." Noah put his hands to his head as he began breathing heavily.

Jin adjusted the outside camera, until he had a full view of the fortress. Looks of pure shock crossed the face of the crew as a humanoid object stepped off of the meteor. The stone covering it's body shattered, revealing it's grey metal armour.

"Is that a mobile suit?" Ades asked as the Vesalius arrived on the battlefield.

The fighting stopped, and every soldier looked towards the gigantic mobile suit standing before them. It was twice the size of the Eternal, bearing three fingers on each arm. Its head was of the monoeye type, with an upside down V fin on it's forehead. The machine had two holes of some kind on it's chest, while each finger also had a hole, presumably they were the barrels of cannons. On it's back was a triad of rockets. The Giant mobile suit had spherical shoulders, with Gottfried cannons on either side. Taithan removed his helmet, letting his long black hair out. He then unzipped his flight suit, revealing a chest with a Kanji symbol for control another for warfare on his shoulder.

"The Proto-Omega, the Ultimate form of warfare, this unit is your future soldiers of the battlefield" Taithan said as a black seed shattered and his eyes changed into Seed form.

Kira turned his head towards the giant mobile suit, shocked as the rest of the soldiers were.

"That idiot, he wasn't supposed to use it that early" Sora growled.

"Cool it Sora, we've won anyway" Alan chuckled.

"That's what you think!" Kira said, charging at the three Akuma's.

Alan fired his shoulder cannon, forcing the Freedom to swerve to the right. Kira fired his rifle, destroying a funnel that floated in front of him. He then bought his sabre up, blocking a swipe from Lenne. Sora flew in, crashing his sabres into the Freedom's. The Freedom slashed at the Black Akuma, forcing it backwards.

Everyone was left in utter shock by the arrival of the gigantic mobile suit.

"EVERYONE TAKE DEFENSIVE MEASURES NOW!!!" Leonardo yelled as the Proto-Omega's chest began to glow.

It unleashed a crimson and blue beam from its chest, which flew towards the Eternal.

"EVADE HARD TO PORT NOW!!!" Waltfeld yelled.

The Eternal barely dodged in time, the beam missing it by inches. But Taithan wasn't done yet; he raised the Proto-Omega's fingertips, launching pink beams from the barrels. The blasts flew into ZAFT GINN's and Orb Astray's, cutting them at their chests. Its head began firing Vulcan bullets, shooting apart both ZAFT GINN and Orb Astray alike.

"Everyone open fire on that mobile suit!" Lacus said.

"FIRE!!" Murrue and Leo yelled.

The Archangel and the Infernus fired their cannons, followed shortly after by a hail of missiles from the Eternal and the ships of the Eleventh fleet. John lined up the mobile suits, firing all their weapons at the gigantic suit. But each beam that flew towards the suit altered it's course, missing the mobile suit completely.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Canard yelled.

"It must be using the same kind of defensive equipment used by that mobile suit with the scythe in Orb" Noah said.

"And missiles wont do much good against that things phase shift" Lowe sighed.

"Then we'll get in close and use melee weaponry" John said, retracting his wrist blades.

"Commander Alaric, Astray Frames, Prayer, La Flaga and Zack, you guys come with me!" Canard ignited his beam daggers and flew on the path towards the giant mobile suit.

"Let's clear a path for them guys!" Koshiro said, firing his beam rifle alongside a squadron of Astrays and GINNs.

Much to the astonishment of the Gundam pilots, the Genocide Massacre flew past them, drawing it's swords at it prepared to face off with the giant Mobile suit.

* * *

_**He sat against the wall, looking at the floor in his dark room. If he actually had the lights on, it would have reflected off his long gold hair. For the past few days he had been locked in his room, leaving his hair and beard to grow. He would only ever go out to test new mobile suits, which was quite often considering ZAFT's need to produce more powerful machines. Marcus had test piloted quite a few units, even one of the Eleventh fleet's High Manoeuvre GINN prototypes. He had pushed that unit to it's breaking point, almost killing himself and severally damaging the machine from the overwork.**_

_**The door suddenly opened, and a young ZAFT rookie placed Marcus's food tray at the door. He then took the old tray and closed the door. Marcus crawled towards the tray, dragging it away from the door. He was given no forks or spoons, not being trusted in the slightest by the flight bases commander. Marcus picked up the food, which included a chicken thigh, raw beans, stale biscuits and loaf of bread. He broke off pieces from the bread, tearing it with his teeth like a wild animal. Marcus took started to gulp down the water he was given, when the door opened.**_

_**Even as the white coat commander walked in, Marcus paid him no attention, continuing to eat his food. Once he was done, Marcus threw the tray aside and leant against the wall, his eyes drifting to the red haired commander standing in front of him. The commander lit up a torch, shining it in Marcus's eyes.**_

_**"So you're the test pilot who seems to crave injury, I wonder why" The commander said.**_

_**"That's not really any of your business" Marcus growled.**_

_**"It will be when your part of my unit"**_

_**"I refuse!"**_

_**"This isn't an order that you have a choice in"**_

_**"Then I guess you'll have to shoot me" Marcus said.**_

_**Even as the barrel of a gun was pressed against the side of his head, Marcus showed no fear. In fact he got up off the floor, grabbed the barrel of the gun and held it against his forehead.**_

_**"I've got the gun loaded, and the safeties off…aren't you afraid?" The Commander asked.**_

_**"It's hard for a man with nothing left to lose to give a damn" Marcus said.**_

_**"I guess that's what all men think when they commit suicide, but when they're gone there are people they left behind who shed tears for their loss"**_

_**"Trust me, this isn't one of those cases"**_

_**The Commander laughed as he put his gun back into its holster. He switched on the lights, getting a better look at Marcus.**_

_**"You're a very valuable asset Marcus, some people don't see that but I do…some people say they don't fear death, but they're the fools, if they faced with the possibility of death then they would prove their words wrong, but you, I'm interested in seeing whether or not you can live up to the rumours about you, I'm interested in learning why you act the way you act Marcus, I also wish to see you saved from your self pity" Dagger explained.**_

_**"But then I wouldn't be a useful asset anymore"**_

_**"Then I'll have to make use of you while your still an asset"**_

_**"What's the job?" Marcus asked.**_

_**"As you know ZAFT wants Carpentaria, however the forces there are too many for mine alone to stop, we recently received a bombing type DINN, it's equipped with missile launchers and extra armour for bombing missions, but no pilot is willing to use it because the mission requires a single unit to go in, surprise the enemy and soften their forces up for our main occupation force" The Commander explained.**_

_**"What's the likelihood of failure?"**_

_**"You mean the likelihood of you getting completely destroyed by the Earth Forces, Thirty Seventy I'd say"**_

_**"I'll take the job" Marcus said without hesitation.**_

_**"There are several conditions though**_

_**"What are they?"**_

_**"If you survive this mission, you will join my new unit, you'll wear the red uniform join our own forces on the front line of the battlefield, do you agree to these terms?" The Commander asked.**_

_**"I agree, Commander…"**_

_**"Thanos, Dagger Thanos!"**_

* * *

Flay was sitting in Rau's room, watching the explosions of the ships outside. She knew that this would probably be the most brutal battle of the war. Flay didn't know how, she just knew that this battle would end tragically. The door suddenly slid open and Flay stood up as Akushi floated into the room. He was wearing his flight suit, with a frown across his face.

"Come with me!" Akushi growled, grabbing Flay's shoulder.

"But Rau Le Creuscet…"

"I don't give a shit what that masked freak says, your coming with me whether I have to beat you up and drag you to the hanger myself"

Flay nodded her head as she allowed Akushi to pull her out of the room. She knew there was no point in resisting; the boy could easily kill her if he wanted to. But then Flay remembered that small moment they had before Rau had arrived.

'What happened after he kissed me?' Flay wondered, thinking back to that time.

Akushi guided Flay into the hanger, floating towards a single GINN. He opened the cockpit, pulling her into the machine with him. Setting her on his lap, Akushi then proceeded to point at the different buttons on the console.

"These are the main activation switches, you flip them in the following order" Akushi said, proceeding to flip each switch. "The pedals at my feet here are the mobile suits feet, each step you take with them is a step the mobile suit takes, these sticks here are the main arm controls, the ones to the right are the thrusters, depending on how much thrust you want you push the stick forward to it's limit, these buttons on the other control sticks are for the weapons, you aim with the crosshairs then fire, when you out of ammo you use the opposite hand without the gun in to reload"

"Why are you telling me this?" Flay asked.

"Because I want you prepared, you've got a choice Miss Alster, you either sit back or wait for Le Creuscet to use you in his sick plan, get killed in that attempt to be used, survive but probably not see your friends ever again or…you could escape, die attempting it or see your friends again…the way I see it, at least you would have died fighting to see the man you love, make a choice Flay…now pay attention while I explain this to you again"

Flay didn't know what that masked man was thinking. But she knew now that it couldn't be something pure like he made it out to be. This war was going to end, but most likely with both forces wiping one another out. Flay was back in Le Creuscet's room, watching Orb and ZAFT fight together and die together. And Flay knew that this alliance wouldn't last long. Akushi's Genocide Massacre was loaded onto the launcher; the mechanics strapping two twin barrelled Gatling guns to it's back, removing its wings.

"Akushi Thanos, launching in the Genocide Dominance variant!" Akushi said.

The Genocide was launched out of the ship, it's phase shift armour changing to a red and gold colour. Akushi looked at the Proto-Omega, and at the meteor fortress.

"Damn you Karin!" Akushi growled, grinding his teeth together as he drew the Genocide's blades and faced off with the Proto-Omega.

* * *

Yamato and Yisaka smiled as they watched the forces of ZAFT and Seishin working together.

"Everything we planned is falling into place" Yamato said with a smile as he faced his wife.

"Yes, I just wish that our children weren't sacrificed" Yisaka said, closing her eyes as tears flowed down her face.

Yamato hugged his wife tightly, and then both separated as the door opened. They both widened their eyes to see Lady Uragiri herself standing with her pistol ready.

"Oh don't worry Mrs Kuzunagi, your new children are ready" Uragiri said and laughed as the couple widened their eyes in horror. "Though they aren't the real thing, one things for sure is that they're both going to kill Akushi, then their brains will shut down when they hear of your tragic deaths" Uragiri said with a smile as she squeezed the trigger.

Next Chapter 51: Regret!

The meaning behind the Kanji symbol on the Genocide is revealed

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, you'll have to wait till two more chapters to see Gekido settle things with Jack and Miguel.


	52. Regret

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 51: Regret!

The Genocide stood in front of the Proto-Omega, it's pilot had a look of pure determination on his face. He pressed forward on the controls, flying at the Proto-Omega.

"YOU STUPID FOOL!!" Taithan yelled.

Hatches on the Proto's shoulders slid open, revealing missile launchers. Taithan yelled as he fired a barrage of missiles at the genocide. Akushi dodged to the left, then widened his eyes as he saw the missile flying towards the Eternal. He sheathed his swords and drew the Gatling guns on his back. With excellent aiming, each shot that Akushi fired hit its target.

"All forces, please move your battleships out of the area, all Gundam's stay here to fight, the rest of you abandon this battle, a fleet of Earth Forces ships are approaching the area, with two of Uragiri's best warships" Akushi explained, his face appearing on all channels.

The Archangel crew looked in a mixture of shock and anger as Akushi fired a barrage of solid shell bullets, destroying a squadron of Strike Daggers attacking the Eternal. He then turned towards the Proto-Omega, swerving to the right just in time to dodge a beam launched by the giant mobile suit. Diana's face appeared on John's screen.

"Sir, what should we do?" She asked.

"Do as he says, withdraw from the battle, get out of the fortress and this suit's firing range, we'll cover your escape" John explained, turning his pistol on a group of Kratos suits.

Akushi continued to roll his guns, destroying any mobile suit that approached him, while at the same time dodging the beams launched by the Proto-Omega. Canard fired his cannons, hitting two Strike Daggers that tried to shoot the ZAFT ships. Prayer ignited the sabre on his shield, beheading a Kratos. The Three Astray Frames stood side-by-side, shooting and cutting up any Kratos suit that approached the Izumo and Kusunagi. Mina fired her Triskeros missiles, piercing two Strike Daggers. Lowe then slashed a Kratos suit across the head, and finished it off with a stab to its head.

Kira looked in shock as the Genocide cleared a path for the ships with its missiles. The Freedom blocked a slash from Sora's Akuma, and then dodged a shot from Alan's cannon.

"All of you, focus your attention on the Omega, Kira and I will deal with the approaching mobile suits" Akushi said.

"I need someone to get these guys off my back!" Kira growled.

"I've got your back Kira!" Canard said, flying at the Akuma's alongside Prayer.

Prayer launched his gun barrels, firing at the Akuma's, forcing them to dodge. Canard then activated it's Umbrella shield, taking a shot for the Freedom. Drawing his bazooka, Canard fired back, hitting the Akuma's shoulder. Alan widened his eyes, as the shine from his mobile suit was gone.

"Sora, the Dream systems worn off!" Alan said.

"We don't need the dream system to deal with a FAILURE!!!" Sora yelled, flying at Canard.

"GO KIRA NOW!!!" Canard yelled, blocking Sora's attack.

Kira reluctantly flew to destroy the incoming Uragiri mobile suits.

"Good luck…bro!" Canard whispered, before blocking a strike with his daggers.

The Freedom went into HiMAT mode, firing an arc of beams that tore apart the Kratos reinforcements. Akushi then stretched the Genocide's arms out and began rolling his Gatling guns. He span his Gundam around, hitting all the mobile suits that surrounding. The Genocide's flying blades shot out of it's armour, impaling both Strike Dagger and Kratos units. He continued rolling the Gatlings, intercepting the missiles that Taithan fired at the Gundam's. Zack flew at the Omega, then flew upwards as Taithan fired the chest cannon. John slashed a Kratos unit in half, then flew with Mu at his side. Mu drew both his beam sabres, raising them as he approached the giant mobile suits chest. Taithan yelled as he tried to fire his chest cannon, however the weapon was no useless. Drawing his beam sabre, John dragged his blade across the Proto's neck, leaving a vicious mark before stabbing his wrist blades into the Proto's gottfried cannons.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD FAILURE!!!" Sora yelled, his funnels firing at the Hyperion's Umbrella shield.

Canard grinded his teeth together as the Gundam's battery was getting dangerously low. Then he widened his eyes as the shield was deactivated and his phase shift lost its colour.

"RETURN TO THE BEYOND WHERE YOU BELONG!!!" Sora yelled, flying at the Hyperion.

* * *

_**Canard leant against the Hyperion's leg, watching, as the Dreadnought was equipped with its gun barrel pack.**_

"_**Something troubling you Canard?" Prayer asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I really want to see Kira"**_

"_**I can understand that, you wish to tell him of what happened at Mendel, I would also like to tell Mu La Flaga of what his father tried to do to accomplish immortality" Prayer said.**_

"_**You really think he's going to believe that?" Canard asked.**_

"_**Probably not, but I can at least try right"**_

"_**Damn right!" Canard said, smacking his fist against Prayer's.**_

* * *

Sora thrust his sabre towards Canard. For a moment, Canard was ready to say goodbye, but only for a moment. The Dreadnought suddenly flew into view. Canard widened his eyes as the Akuma's sabre pierced through the Dreadnought's chest.

"Canard…Li…. Live on!" Prayer muttered.

And with those final words, the Prayer exploded in front of Canard's eyes. Tears trailed down Canard's face as the Dreadnought's head floated past him. A Seed shattered before Canard roared out.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE A FAILURE CAN KILL ME!!" Sora yelled hysterically, slicing at the Hyperion.

Sora cut the Hyperion's right arm off, and then stabbed his other sabre into the machines shoulder, marking the machines cannons as well. Canard flew back, readying his bazooka.

"All right Sora, kick his ass!" Alan laughed.

"I WILL BE YOUR NEXT OPPONENT!!!" Zack yelled, flying at the two Akuma's.

"The purple comet" Lenne whispered, drawing her sabre.

Sora slashed at the Hyperion, cutting the top right corner of its head. Canard flew the Hyperion to the right, barely dodging Sora's sabre. He then leant the Hyperion backwards, narrowly avoiding Sora's swords. Canard then slammed the barrel of the bazooka into the Akuma's head, piercing it's armour. Sora widened his eyes as he now looked at the barrel of Canard's bazooka.

"No way, I'm a servant of Uragiri, how could I lose to a failure?" Sora asked himself.

"For the last time…I'M NOT KIRA YAMATO! I'M ME!!!" Canard yelled before pulling the trigger.

Alan and Lenne widened their eyes as the Black Akuma's head was blown off.

"No way, Sora lost to the failure" Alan growled.

"PAY ATTENTION!!!" Zack yelled, drawing his sabres.

With two swings, Zack cut the two machines in half. Their escape pods disconnected, flying back to the Fortress.

"Canard fly back to the Archangel" Zack said.

"I know Zack, just, let me take what's left of the Dreadnought back" Canard said, grabbing the head and what was left of the Dreadnought's chest.

Akushi opened the hatches on his mobile suits shoulders, intercepting a barrage of missile fire with a volley of his own missiles. He threw his Gatling guns aside and drew his swords. Holding them outwards as he prepared to battle the Omega. His eyes widened as he saw two mobile suits flying out of the Fortress. Those who had fought in space then widened their eyes, recognising the two mobile suits. They were the Blitz and the Aegis!

"They desire revenge Akushi, revenge for your unforgivable crime!" Taithan laughed as he fired his cannons.

* * *

Yamato stood in pure shock as the sound of the gun echoed in the room. Tears fell down his face as he looked at his wife, who had just jumped into the path of the bullet. Yisaka dived at Yamato, sending both of them floating through a door. Uragiri grunted as she ran at the pair. The door slammed shut and the girl yelled as she tried to open it.

"You can run all you want, you'll never escape your fate, my desires will be fulfilled, Gekido will fulfil his Purpose, in the end he'll have no choice in the matter" Uragiri laughed as she walked out of the room.

Yamato held his wife close, clutching her chest. Blood dripped out of the wound in Yisaka's chest, but despite the situation, she smiled.

"I'm glad we got to meet him" She said.

"Yisaka, no please hold on" Yamato said, his lip quivering as the light began to leave Yisaka's eyes.

"These times we've spent together have been the happiest in my life, Yamato, I love you" Yisaka whispered, touching the side of Yamato's helmet.

The man hugged his wife fiercely, feeling her life slowly slip away. He lifted both their visors up, plating a kiss on the woman's lips.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you, just know that all I have ever tried to do is create a world in which people can live in peace together, but the least I can do now is keep our son safe, I promise you Yisaka, Uragiri will be stopped" Yamato said, drying his tears as he slid his visor down.

The man took one last look at his wife before he floated down the corridor. His aim was to save the man he had come to call son.

* * *

Outside the Fortress, the ships of the Saishin, ZAFT and Earth Alliance clashed near Mendell. The mobile suits of the Eleventh fleet flew across space, disabling mobile suits as they flew. Mobile armours were launched from the Earth alliance ships, while Kratos mobile suits were launched out of the two Uragiri war ships. The Infernus fired it's cannons, consuming two GINN's.

"Get Casvall back here for a recharge" Leo ordered.

"Yes sir!" Noah said.

"Oyama, Jin, send orders to the mechanics to get the canister ready, we must deliver it to Gekido"

"Yes sir!" The Oyama's saluted.

Lacus knew that the current battle should have her attention, but she couldn't help but look back at the Fortress. She got off her seat and floated out of the bridge.

"Lacus where are you going?" Athrun asked.

"There's something I need to do" The Songstress said, floating past the pilot.

Akushi awaited the attacks from the two Gundam's, which came in full force. The Aegis ignited its sabres, while the Blitz fired both its rifle and launched all three of its Triskeros. Akushi blocked the projectile weaponry, and swerved to the right, just in time to dodge the slashes from the Aegis's sabre.

"He's the one hurting big brother!"

"We have to kill him quickly!"

'So it's just as I thought' Akushi recognised the two voices, while Kira widened his eyes, also recognising the voices of Tachi and Kisato.

"But that's impossible!" Kira gasped.

"Cloning is quite possible Kira, just ask Rau Le Creuscet!" Akushi growled, blocking a swipe from the Aegis.

Kira swung his sabre, cutting a group of Kratos suits to pieces. He then fired all of his weapons at the Blitz, widening his eyes as the mobile suit dodged the hail of beams. The Blitz activated its Mirage Colloid just as the Aegis changed into it's mobile armour mode, firing its impulse cannon.

"Cloning, what are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"Exactly what I said Kira, Rau Le Creuscet knows because he is one, an imperfect clone of Al Da La Flaga"

"La Flaga?"

"My father, but that's impossible!" Mu said, dodging a hail of beams alongside John.

"Ask him yourself if you want" Akushi growled.

"I'd really hate to interrupt these revelations but don't you think we should CONCENTRATE ON FIGHTING!!!" John yelled, punching at the Proto-Omega's legs with his knife blades.

The Blue Frame slashed the giant suit across the back, and then Lowe ignited his beam sabres, flying alongside the Gold Frame. Mina and Lowe yelled as the two of them struck high and low respectively, slicing off pieces of the suits armour.

"ANNOYING PESTS!!" Taithan yelled, firing a storm of missiles at the Gundam's.

The Wild Raptors force field easily took the shots, while the Aile Strike and Red Frame's arms were blown off by the attacks. Mina fired her Triskeros missiles, hitting the Proto's head. Taithan clicked a button, revealing a cannon built underneath the mobile suits eye. Gai slammed into the Gold Frame, knocking it to the side as the Proto fired its head cannon. The Blue Frame flew away from the mobile suit, it's legs charred from the attack.

"Where the hells that Miguel Aiman guy?" Mu asked.

"He's got his own battle to fight, let's just focus on the enemy in front of us" John said, readying his beam sabre.

Taithan smirked as he disconnected his Gundam from the giant suit. He detached his armour bits, switching them to attack mode. The armour bits span around in a circle, firing pink blasts down on the other Gundam's. John grunted as his shoulder took a direct. He fired his pistol at the armour bits, which merely took the beams and continued firing. The Gold Frame was hit in the back, creating an explosion that damaged its wings. Akushi bought his hand upwards, blocking a slash from the Blitz's beam sabre. With one slash, Akushi took of the Blitz's arm, then fired his flying blades into the Aegis's arms and legs, pinning it to the Proto-Omega.

"KIRA PLEASE SAVE THE AEGIS!!!" Akushi yelled

Kira widened his eyes as he saw the Aegis pinned against the giant mobile suit. Suddenly the suit began to fly forward, past the shocked Gundam pilots.

"It must be heading to the battleships" Zack said.

"Guys, please destroy that things rockets" Kira said.

"We'll try, but we might have to end up destroying the Aegis" Mu said.

"It's that damn Akushi's fault!" Lowe growled.

"No, I think he's different from before, or maybe he was never different, I don't know how to explain it but take it from someone whose seen Akushi fight before, he's changed and his voice is still aggressive, it's just lacking that blood lust" Kira explained.

"Akushi saved my life earlier" John said.

"And I'm feeling conflicted emotions from Akushi himself" Zack added.

Akushi swung his Gundam's foot into the Blitz's head, shattering it's head camera. Kisato growled as she flew the mobile suit back to the fortress. Taithan merely licked his lips as he ignited his beam claws. With one slash, Taithan cut the Genocide's swords to pieces. Akushi then commanded his flying blades, sending them crashing into the Bulky Gundam's armour bits. Taithan then opened a hatch on his Gundam's belly, revealing a cannon.

"DIE GUILTY BASTARD!!!" Taithan laughed hysterically as he pulled the trigger.

The blue and red beam slammed into the Genocide, consuming it in an explosion.

"NOW YOU SEE! YOUR PATH OF REDEMPTION ENDS STUPID BOY!!" Taithan yelled, leaning back on his chair.

Taithan then widened his eyes as a silvery black mobile suit flew out of the smoke. It was the Genocide, it's blade like armour and heavy weaponry had been stripped off to reveal the mobile suits rectangular shaped armours and spherical chest, which had a glowing red kanji symbol on it. The mobile suits thrusters gave off a red trail, shaping into a pair of demonic wings. The hair at the back of its helmet was flung around widely as Akushi drew a pair of red beam sabres.

"Redemptions on the list, but it's not at the top, I'M GONNA REVEAL THE TRUTH!!!" Akushi yelled as he sliced off Taithan's arms.

The Genocide's eyes glowed a deep red colour before it flew to the battle between the ships. Kira widened his eyes as the Genocide flew past the Freedom, crashing into what was left of the Proto-Omega. Akushi grabbed the Aegis, flying away from the Proto-Omega as it was blown apart from the inside.

'Igniting a grenade from inside the machine seems to be the best bet, if that's the prototype I hate to see what the real thing will do' Akushi thought as he let go of the disabled Aegis.

The glow on the Genocide's eyes faded, signifying that the machines power had been drained completely. A single GINN picked the mobile suit up, flying it back to the Vesalius.

Kira and other Gundam pilots began to dock with the other ships. John and Mu got onto the Archangel while Gai and Low got onto the ReHome. Mina and Zack docked with the Izumo and Kusunagi respectively while Kira picked up the Aegis and docked with the Eternal. The ships continued to fly around on another, launching missiles every few seconds while their mobile suits battled on. For now the fighting had died down.

"This time give me the Sword Striker!" Hayato said as the Archangels crew recharged the weapons on the Cosmo Grasper.

"This battles only going to get worse" Mu muttered, taking off his helmet and rubbing the sweat out of his hair.

"And suprisingly even more complicated" John added.

Inside the Eternal, the Aegis's hatch was pride open and the guards aimed their rifles at Tachi. He was wearing a blue version of the Uragiri forces grunt flight suits, the same kind that Gekido had stolen once. Kira looked into the machine, widening his eyes as he saw Tachi, alive and well.

"Tachi, is that really you?" Kira asked.

"Kira…wait, why did you bring me here, I need to kill Akushi…where's my mum and dad, where's Kisato…oh man, I'm so confused" Tachi said, putting his hands to his head before throwing up inside his helmet.

"I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!!" Kira yelled.

Akushi got out of his machine, looking at Rau as he climbed into his new Guaiz. Then his eyes went over to Yzak, climbing into his own machine.

'All right Rau, since your distracted now would be a good time to throw a cork in your plans' Akushi thought as he floated out of the hanger.

Mu tapped his foot against the floor, waiting impatiently for the Strike's repairs.

"There's just one thing I'm wondering, forget all that other garbage Akushi said, just what does that mark that appeared on his mobile suits chest mean?" Mu asked.

"Hmmm, I'm no expert but it was Japanese Kanji, I think the symbol means regret…perhaps there's more to Akushi than meets the eye" John said, leaning his head against the Farsights' foot.

Next Chapter 52: Regret part 2!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next is a Akushi versus Uragiri, then it's the final battle between Miguel and Gekido.


	53. Regret part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

_From now on Italics are Akushi's inner thought, since he's too focused on battle this is kind of reprisenting what he wants to say_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 52: Regret part 2

A while back, Flay would have been terrified of battle. Granted she was still afraid the girl was no longer shoving her head underneath the pillow. She watched the battle, bearing witness to GINNs gunning down EA mobile armours. The door slid open, and Flay stood up as Akushi entered. Gone was his expression so filled with bloodlust.

"I'll be going out on Sortie again…just remember what I said about Le Creuscet" Akushi said.

"What's your game?"

"I became exactly what Patrick Zala wanted in a soldier, all of it was to get in a position to discover the truth, now alls I need to do is give that data to someone I know who will use it" Akushi said as he reached into his pack, removing a black disc. "When Rau tries to use you, cry out, that you've found the key to the truth, destroy the key to ending this war and give the Archangel's crew the key to the truth" Akushi explained, offering the disc to Flay.

Flay hesitated for a moment, considering this mans intentions.

"What exactly is this truth?" She asked.

"Your welcome to look at it if you want" Akushi said.

She grabbed the disc, putting it in her pocket. Akushi walked towards the door, stopping to look back at Flay.

"Can I ask, who are you really?" Flay asked.

"Call me Kyusai, I think I like that one a lot better than evil" Akushi said with a smile before he walked out.

Flay looked at the disc in her hand and then at where the man had once stood. He made himself out to be the villain, so he could discover a greater evil, and reveal it. Though he went the wrong way about it, Flay thought that the man was far braver than anyone she had met, because he was willing to cross the lines.

"We dumped the Arc Generator and loaded you with one of the Duel's spare batteries" One of the mechanics said as Akushi prepared the Genocide for launch.

The Gundam had now been equipped with a shield and beam rifle. It's dull grey armour changed into a red and gold colour.

"Kyusai, Gundam Regret launching!"

The newly dubbed Gundam Regret flew out of the Vesalius, it's pilot gripping his controls tightly. Rau stabbed a Strike Dagger with his beam claws, watching in surprise as the Regret flew past him.

"Where the hell is he going?" Yzak asked, shooting down two mobile armours with his rail gun.

"Captain, Akushi Thanos's unit is heading for the fortress" One of the Eternal's bridge crew reported.

"Kira, you might want to go outside, that Akushi guy is going up against that fortress" Andy said on the speaker phone.

"Okay Mr Waltfield, I'll head on out" Kira ran out of the medical bay with Athrun.

A lone shuttle flew out of the Eternal, catching up with the Regret. Lacus sat in the shuttle, wearing a pink ZAFT flight suit.

"WHAT! MISS CLYNE LEFT THE SHIP!!!" Andy yelled at Martin.

"She stole one of the shuttles, I don't know where she's going with it" Martin said.

"She's going to see Gekido, to help him" Athrun said, floating onto the bridge. "One day at the command centre, when I had been tasked with finding Lacus, Akushi whispered something into my ear, he said I could either kill Lacus or Kira or "join them in opposing your fathers sick plans" from what he said my father seems to planning something terrifying, so terrifying that Akushi had to go undercover in order to discover the truth" he explained.

'I impressed Zala, by becoming evil itself, but now, I'll do what I can to make things right' Kyusai thought.

Lacus widened her eyes as a white Akuma flew into her path.

"Sorry Miss Clyne, but I'm afraid I'm going to shut your songs up here and now" Uragiri said as she targeted the shuttle.

Suddenly, the Regret Gundam flew at the Akuma, firing its beam rifle.

"URAGIRI!!!" Kyusai yelled.

Uragiri widened her eyes as the Gundam flew at her Akuma. She flew to the side, easily dodging the shot from the Regret's Gundam.

"Fly funnels!" She whispered.

The Funnels on her mobile suits back flew off and began flying around the Regret. One of the funnels targeted Lacus's shuttle.

"NO!!" Kyusai yelled, destroying the funnel with a single shot from his rifle.

Uragiri growled before she ordered the funnels to fire on the Regret. The beams flew into the Gundam, bombarding its armour. Akushi desperately tried to dodge the beam fire, his eyes confused by their constant movements. Suddenly, the White Akuma appeared before his eyes, igniting a beam sabre. He bought up the Regret's shield, blocking the sabre. Kyusai shoved the Akuma aside, targeting it with his beam rifle. He fired off several beams, but much to his shock, Uragiri easily dodged the shots. She then commanded her funnels into a line. The five floating guns fired at the Regret, taking chunks off its right leg and slicing off a piece of its V fin.

"You could have stayed with me Akushi, we could have been good partners" Uragiri said, her face appearing on Kyusai's screen.

But Kyusai ignored her instead he shot at her. Uragiri pouted her lips as she easily dodged the beam attacks. Once again she commanded her funnels to fire, laughing as Kyusai barely managed to defend himself with his shield.

"Are you really that scared to die Akushi? Your pathetic, and to think I once felt something for you" Uragiri laughed.

_You never cared about me, you've only ever given a damn about yourself._

He knew he couldn't let out his feelings; he was the type of soldier who needed to remain emotionless. So he turned fired at the White Akuma again. Uragiri merely moved her suit to the sides, slashing at the Regret with her sabre. Kyusai barely managed to dodge the swipe, but a second slash from the Akuma sliced off the top of his shield.

"How did you think this would end? If your such a big expert on history you should know that every person who ever defied a great order failed" Uragiri said, kicking the Regret's head.

_It's not about defeating an order; it's about inspiring others to continue fighting against that unjust order. It's about defiance, one of the greatest acts that a human can commit._

"You can redeem yourself, you've crossed too many lines, you might as well put gun in your mouth and pull the trigger now. Nothing you do will ever take back what you have done, Gekido will kill you or I will kill you, or maybe you'll be sentenced to death by a military court, not matter what your going to die Akushi"

_I don't care!_

Uragiri widened her eyes as Kyusai smacked her Akuma's head with his shield. Then she gasped as the Regret pointed its rifle at her head.

_Before I die I'll see you fall Uragiri!_

But just before the Regret fired it's rifle, Uragiri slammed her fist into the heads eject button. The head flew off of the body, barely dodging the green beam. Much to Kyusai's shock, the Akuma's body still moved, slashing his rifle in half.

"Idiot Akushi, unlike my servants I have complete control of my mobile suits functions, a mere button click and a signal will be sent to the body like a remote sends commands to a TV" Uragiri explained, smiling as Kyusai desperately dodged slash after slash from the Akuma.

Kyusai flew backwards, firing his head Vulcan's at the Akuma. The head flew back onto the body, which spreads its arms out, igniting the sabres at its fingertips. Uragiri waved her beam claws around, destroying the solid shell bullets with every wave of her hand. She smiled as her funnels flew in a ring around Kyusai, and then separated, giving her room to slash at the mobile suit.

"NOT YET!!!" Kyusai yelled, pulling his sticks back.

The beam claws scraped against the Regret's armour, leaving five marks across its chest. Kyusai breathed heavily as the funnels flew around him again.

"Face it Akushi, everything you've done is for nothing, I will take this world whether you like it or not" Uragiri burst into laughter as Kyusai growled.

"I don't think so!" A voice said over the radio.

A smile spread across Uragiri's face as the Freedom flew at her. Kira drew his beam sabres, slamming them into Uragiri's claws.

"So your Kira Yamato, I've wanted to meet you so much, SON OF ULEN HIBIKI!!!" Uragiri yelled, pushing the Freedom away.

The Akuma's mouth plate suddenly slid upwards, covering it's third and fourth eyes, another part of it's forehead slid outwards diagonally, creating a makeshift V-Fin. Kyusai and Kira widened their eyes as the mobile suit's armour took on a gold colour as it's eyes glowed yellow.

"Uragiri's Akuma, it's a Gundam!" Kyusai said.

Suddenly the Akuma flew at the Freedom. Kira grinded his teeth together as he barely managed to block strike after strike from Uragiri. She flew at impossible speeds, slashing at the Freedom every few seconds. Kira was barely able to block the swipes each time. His seed shattered, and he yelled as he slashed at the Akuma. But Uragiri flipped backwards, using Kira's infamous move against him. He bought up his shield, blocking the swipe. Retracting his rail guns, Kira yelled as he fired. The blasts flew into the Akuma, but remarkably the blasts had no affect on its strengthened armour.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE SON OF HIBIKI!!!!" Uragiri yelled.

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GUY!!!" He yelled back.

The Funnels flew around the Freedom, blasting off pieces of its armour. Kira was barely able to keep up with the increased speed of the funnels. He fired his beam rifles and shoulder cannons, hitting one of the funnels, which remained unaffected by the beam. The two red and blue beams flew into the Akuma, knocking it back only slightly. Uragiri swung her claws downwards, slicing the Freedom's shield in half. Kira threw aside the shield and drew one of his sabres, using the blade to deflect the attacks launched by the funnels.

"I'M DEFINITELY NOT MISTAKEN! YOU ARE THE SON OF ULEN HIBIKI!!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HIBIKI IS!!"

"THEN COME WITH ME KIRA! LOVE ME AND HELP ME RULE THIS WORLD!!!" Uragiri yelled, opening her Akuma's arms as she embraced the Freedom.

Kira yelled in agony as electricity ran into the Freedom's cockpit.

"Don't you see it Kira? Lacus Clyne's way isn't enough, come with me and I will tell you how I will change the world, how I will create an everlasting and eternal peace" Uragiri said, her eyes changing into a seed form just like Kira's.

Kyusai gripped his controls tightly as he heard Kira's pain over the radio. He looked at his hands, hands which had taken so many lives. The Regret's shoulder opened and the Gundam drew its beam sabre, igniting the yellow beam. Throwing his broken shield aside, Kyusai faced the situation with determination in his eyes.

_I have made my choice!_

The Regret Gundam flew forward, leaving a trail in the shape of a pair of angelic wings. Uragiri looked to her side, paying the Gundam no heed as she continued to torture Kira.

_I know what you would say Gekido; I know how you would react to my situation. You'd have done the opposite as I did, even though you knew you didn't have the strength to fight Uragiri you would have still fought. You wouldn't have killed the innocent, you wouldn't have joined ZAFT, you wouldn't have sucked up to that maniac Zala. Gekido, I finally see now, it's, as you would have said Gekido. Results are pointless, it's the way you achieve those results. Everything I have done has caused countless families to suffer. But not more evil, it's as you'd say The real heroes are those who don't cross the lines, who remain defiant and good…_

"TILL THE END!!!" Kyusai roared.

With one slash, Kyusai separated the two Gundam's. He had cut off both the Freedom's and the Akuma's arms. Then he slammed his feet into the Akuma's chest, using it as momentum to fly away from the battle. He flew past countless mobile suits, including Rau's Guaiz.

"Hmmm, what could the Thanos boy be up to?" The masked man wondered.

He flew towards the Argos, landing in it's hanger without any radio contact. Opening the hatch and flying out of the machine, Kyusai threw his helmet into the cockpit as he floated towards the door. Running as fast as he could, Kyusai ignored the shouts from countless ZAFT soldiers. He ran into Dagger's office, opening the drawer on his desk. A smile crossed Kyusai's face as he saw the man's Sake bottle. Taking a pen and a piece of paper, the young man began writing a letter for his former adopted father.

* * *

Kira retracted all his weapons and hit the Akuma with everything he had. Uragiri widened her eyes as the shots knocked her Gundam around, virtually rendering the power up of the dream system useless. She yelled as she ordered her funnels to fire. Kira easily managed to dodge the beam attacks, firing shots that destroyed each one of the funnels.

"Damn it, it's only that machine that makes you so good, you've be nothing without it" She growled.

"Maybe, but I can still kick your ass here and now!" Kira said with an uncharacteristic grin as he flew at the Akuma.

Uragiri's eyes widened as she suddenly pictured the Purpose flying at her. The Freedom slammed its head into the Akuma's, shattering it's eyes. Uragiri slid her Gundam's mouth plate down, revealing her spare pair of eyes.

"I'M NOT THAT EASY!!" She yelled.

The Akuma's V-fin glowed, releasing a crimson beam. Kira flew to the side; the Freedom's left wing was cut apart by the beam. Marcus sliced a Moebius in half, raising his eyebrows as Kyusai flew out of the Argos. Jessica and Michelle soon flew out as well, shooting their rifles at an approaching group of Strike Daggers. From the Archangel, John and Mu flew out, the latter's Gundam equipped with the Sword Pack while the Cosmo Grasper that followed was equipped with the Agni Cannon. John shot a GINN in the head, while Mu swung his sword round, beheading two Strike Daggers.

"Everyone, we need to fly back to the fortress, try another attack before it launches another wave" Cagalli said.

"Or maybe we could abandon Mendel, this battle is starting to draw attention from ZAFT and EA forces" William said, destroying two Moebius's with his rifle.

"No, you stay here and defend, we'll get the cargo to Gekido!" Leonardo said firmly.

"What is even in that container?" Neumann asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Leo said.

Kyusai flew to the Vesalius, failing to notice Rau following behind him. He docked with the ship, floating towards Rau's room. Flay turned her head to the door as Kyusai entered, throwing a ZAFT green suit into her arms.

"I've made the choice for you, I'm taking you to the Archangel now" Kyusai said firmly. "Well what are you waiting for, get that flight suit on now!" He growled, shocking Flay into action.

Though Flay knew this was more risky than what Kyusai had earlier suggested, she smiled at the opportunity to see her friends earlier than she hoped. Kyusai kept a watchful eye out as Flay stripped off her uniform and changed into the flight suit. She assumed that Kyusai had taken it from the women's locker room considering it's perfect fit. Flay held the helmet tightly as she turned to Kyusai, then widened her eyes. Rau was standing at the door, his gun aimed at Kyusai's forehead.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be Akushi, for what trivial reason do you fight for now? Redemption perhaps!" Rau said with a smirk.

"It's not trivial, I wont allow anyone to call the reason I fight trivial"

"And yet here I am…it's a shame really, you could have either helped Uragiri with her plans of domination or you could have helped me"

"Yeah right, you dream of total annihilation, my dream is selfish but at least it wont destroy the world" Kyusai said, glaring at Rau.

"Well at least you can admit to being selfish, you wont gain redemption, history will only remember you as the villain, those who know the truth wont last forever, their opinion of you will have absolutely no impact once you are dead"

"Shut up…or I'll tear your mask off and shove a mirror in your face" Kyusai growled.

Rau merely laughed at the boy.

"You're all talk, goodbye Akushi Thanos, everyone truly hated you" Rau said as he pulled the trigger.

Kyusai moved his head just in time as the bullet flew out of the barrel, brushing past his cheek. He grabbed Rau's pistol hand, delivering a kick to the mans stomach. Rau counted with a punch to Kyusai's face, but he recovered from the blow, grabbing Rau's mask. The man yelled as Kyusai tore off his mask, ducking as he reached into his pack. Flay widened her eyes in surprise and shock as Kyusai pulled a small hand mirror out of his pack. He swung it round, smashing the mirror into Rau's face. Rau yelled in agony as the shattered glass cut his forehead and cheeks.

"IF I SAY I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING I'LL DO IT! LET'S GO FLAY!!!" Kyusai yelled, offering Flay his hand.

Without hesitation, the red head took his hand and they both floated out of the office. Rau crawled towards his desk, pushing the intercom.

"ADES! RED ALERT! AKUSHI THANOS IS NOW AN ENEMY OF ZAFT!!!" Rau yelled hysterically, pulling his pills out of his desk.

He popped several pills down his throat, his eyes wide in utter fury as he stood up. Rau walked after Kyusai and Flay, who both moved as fast as they could towards the Regret. Two ZAFT soldier's fired their rifles at them. Kyusai pushed Flay into the Regret's cockpit, while the bullets flew into his left shin and right arm. He grinded his teeth together, taking a bullet in the back. The barrel of Rau's gun was smoking as he glared at Kyusai's back. Nearby mechanics gasped at the horrible scratches on Rau's face, then turned away as he glared at them.

"Kyusai!" Flay said with concern as the boy opened the cockpit hatch.

"Get your helmet on!" He said, putting his own helmet on.

Flay nodded, putting the helmet on as Kyusai powered up the machine. The Regret Gundam moved to the catapult, grabbing a bazooka from the weapon rack. He flew out of the Vesalius, taking a volley of bullets launched by a squadron on GINN's. Kyusai flew as fast as he could, ignoring countless enemies, shooting unavoidable opponents in the head.

"Well well well, the shamed son has finally shown his true colours" Jessica smiled as she flew at Kyusai, firing her new beam rifle.

"Your wrong…Dagger would be proud of what I've done" Kyusai growled.

"What betray the army, I never did learn to understand your fathers twisted thinking, I just wanted to get him in bed"

"But he never went for a slut like you"

"You little bastard!" Jessica growled.

She drew a beam sabre form her Custom GINN's waist. Slashing at the Regret, Jessica yelled at the young pilot.

"If you get in the way I'll kill you!" Kyusai growled, drawing his beam sabre.

Two GINN's flew at the Regret with their ion cannons ready. With one slash, Kyusai tore the two units in half, and then blocked a swipe from Jessica.

"YOU TRAITOR!!!" Yzak yelled.

"YEAH YOUR RIGHT I AM A TRAITOR! A TRAITOR TO MY EMPLOYERS! A TRAITOR TO MY HOMELAND! A TRAITOR TO MY FRIEND! BUT AT LEAST I HAVENT BETRAYED MY BELIEFS!!!" Kyusai yelled.

The Duel slashed at the Regret, but the much faster Gundam dodged the attack, swinging its sabre upwards. Kyusai took off the Duel's rail gun arm, and then fired his bazooka point blank into the Gundam's head.

"Damn it, I'm getting out of here!" Both Yzak and Uragiri said as they flew their damaged units away.

Kira also decided to retreat back to the Eternal. On his way, he widened his eyes as he saw the Regret battle Jessica's GINN. The Woman kicked the Gundam in the head, slicing its shoulder with her sabre. Kyusai smacked the GINN across the head with his bazooka.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you!" Jessica said, licking her lips. "I only wish I could have some special time to torture your red haired bitch" she added.

"Your just talking shit!" Kyusai growled.

"Oh really? I can smell your lust for her!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kyusai yelled, slashing off Jessica's sabre arm.

The woman flipped her unit backwards, firing a beam that shattered the Regret's left eye and cracked its helmet.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL THOSE WHO DIED!!"

"Who cares about the dead, its kill or be killed, so you might as well enjoy it" Jessica laughed.

She fired one more shot, blowing up the Regret's sabre arm. She then widened her eyes as the smoke from the explosion cleared and the Regret raised its bazooka.

"Your right AND WRONG!!!" Kyusai yelled, pulling the trigger.

Jessica let out one final scream as the bazooka blast flew into her GINN's chest. Marcus watched with mild interest as the GINN was blown up, killing Jessica. He merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to fighting the enemies in front of him. Kyusai flew alongside the Freedom, entering the Archangel itself. Kira immediately got out of his machine, floating towards the Regret.

"Go to him Flay and show him the truth" Kyusai said weakly as he spat blood onto his face plate.

Flay looked at the man who had showed her the true path to take. She threw her helmet off and Kyusai's.

"Thank you!" She said, plating a kiss on his cheek.

She flew out of the machine, and like the one time in Heliopolis, she wrapped her arms around Kira's waist. The only difference now was that she held Kira because she truly loved him. And he held her back, gripping her hair as they kissed.

"I'm back!" She said with a smile.

"Flay, please tell me what you were going to say that one time" Kira said.

"Kira Yamato, I…." But Flay's words were cut off as the Regret walked towards the launch catapult. "KYUSAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" She screamed.

The Regret slowly walked out of the Eternal, igniting its rockets as it reached the end of the catapult. Flay rushed towards a terminal, typing in the frequency for Kyusai's radio.

"Kyusai what are you doing, you need medical attention?" She asked.

But silence was her answer as the Regret flew through the battle. Tears ran down Flay's eyes as her breathing quickened.

"KYUSAI WHY!! YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH! PLEASE STAY WITH US AND HELP US! DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY…You showed me the right thing to do, you more than anyone have shown me that sometimes the hardest thing to do, the thing you cant bring yourself to do can be the right thing…you killed innocents but it was all to discover the truth and to save more lives in the end right?"

Again silence was her answer.

"Are you listening to me? PLEASE KYUSAI! PLEASE BRIAN ANSWER ME! PLEASE!! Stay with us, find your redemption the right way" She said, falling to her knees as she leaned her head against the screen. "I realise what happened that time after you kissed me, you brushed your cheek against mine, to wipe away your tears…. doing all of those terrible things tore you apart didn't it? You wanted to cry so much, you wanted to tell someone so badly…and you chose me! Please Kyusai, you saved my life…let us save yours"

"There's still, one more thing I have to do…TO MAKE AMENDS!!!" Kyusai yelled out as he flew towards the fortress.

Kira held the girl he loved as she cried her heart out. A smile spread across Kyusai's face, knowing that he may not survive this war. But at least in the end, he did something worth all the evil he committed. He saved someone worth saving!

* * *

Gekido floated through the corridors of the fortress. Jack ran through one door, which shut behind him.

"DAMN IT!!!" Gekido yelled, slamming his fist into the sealed door.

Suddenly, a door opened beside him. Curious, Gekido stepped through the airlock, opening the door to deep space. He widened his eyes as he saw Miguel's Gundam, it's rifle aimed at the Purpose beside it. Gekido smiled, knowing that this was a challenge, one he couldn't pass up.

"It's time to finish this, once and for all!" Both pilots said, determined to end their rivalry for good.

Next Chapter 53: The Final Duel

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, pleae give me some feedback on what you thought of this one. Next up is the final battle between Miguel and Gekido. The letter that Akushi/Brian/Kyusai wrote to Dagger will be seen later on, along with his reactions to the deaths of Luke and Jessica.


	54. Final Duel

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 53: Final Duel

Gekido floated towards the Purpose, his eyes constantly on Miguel's Nova Defrock. Miguel backed away from the Purpose as Gekido floated into the machine. He went through the Gundam's activation sequence, activating the grey and red phase shift armour. Both pilots removed their helmets, letting their hair our as they prepared for the final battle. Miguel raised his eyebrows as Gekido's face appeared on his screen.

"Before we start, let me ask you…why did you join the military?" He asked.

"My little brother was really sick, it was a serious lung condition, he probably would have been hooked up to a machine if I didn't pay for treatment with an army check, the pay was good and fighting was something I was good at, so I thought why not stick around and make the military a full time career" Miguel explained.

A smile crossed Gekido's face, realising that Miguel Aiman was probably nobler than anyone he had ever met. The man didn't fight for some ideal of peace like Kira and Athrun. He actually did fight for a loved one, and he continued to fight for that loved one.

"Why did you join the military?" Miguel asked.

"To be honest, I didn't fight to end war, I didn't fight because I wanted to protect something…I just wanted to fight, and then that reason changed…I wanted other people to fight the way I wanted them to, I had read on the news that well over 100 hate and racial influenced war crimes occurred on both sides, so I decided to become the hero of the Earth Alliance, the man who would influence both the EA and ZAFT's fighting instincts until they fought the way they wanted me to…I'm just a selfish man trying to force his ways on others" Gekido explained.

"But, some of your ways are right you know" Miguel said.

Gekido laughed, rubbing his hair.

"Thanks…although now there's quite a lot of reasons guiding me, the desire for the truth, the need to settle a score"

"The latter reason is what's guiding me now!" Miguel said, aiming his rifle at the Purpose.

The Purpose spread it's arm out and the pilots of both Gundam's gripped their controls tightly.

"Miguel Aiman!"

"Gekido Jaeger!"

"Gundam Nova Defrock!"

"Gundam Purpose!"

"FINAL DUEL START!!!" Both pilots roared.

The Nova fired its Gatling gun and rifle as the Purpose flew forward. Gekido rolled to the left, dodging the hail of gunfire from the Nova. Miguel retracted his hip cannons, firing at the Purpose. Much to Miguel's shock, Gekido cut the beams apart with his swords. He linked the blades together, flying at the Nova. Miguel bought his shield up, blocking the swords as Gekido swung them downwards. He clicked a button next to his trigger. A plate on the Nova's shield slid upwards, revealing a gatling gun. Gekido grinded his teeth together as the Purpose was bombarded with tiny beam bubbles. Flying backwards, Gekido sheathed his swords and drew his beam sniper rifle.

"TARGET LOCKED!!" Gekido yelled, firing at the Nova's shield, destroying it's gatling gun.

"FLY FANGS!!" Miguel commanded, the six flying blades flew out of the Nova's shoulders.

Gekido swung the Purpose to the right, dodging one of the blades. He then fired a shot from his rifle, destroying one of the blades. With another shot, Gekido hit Miguel's shoulder. Both pilots smiled as they flew at one another. The flying blades formed into a circle, flying at the Purpose. Gekido threw his rifle aside and ignited the sabres in his twin shields. With a yell, he span the Gundam round, slicing the five blades in half. Miguel ignited his beam trident, thrusting it at the Purpose. Gekido crossed his sabres together, catching the beam trident. He sliced the trident in half at it's handle, kicking the Nova across the head. Miguel yelled, back handing the Purpose with his shield.

The Purpose drew its hyper bazooka, shooting the Nova point blank. Both suits were sent flying back from the force of the explosion. Miguel drew one of his beam sabres, clashing it with the Purpose's dual sabres. Gekido ignited his rockets, pushing the Nova into the fortress. Both Gundam's pushed against one another, dragging their legs and backs across the meteor rock. Miguel dragged his sabre across the rock, slashing the Purpose's shoulder. Gekido countered by firing his left Buster shield. Miguel leant the Nova backwards, barely dodging the shield. The Buster shield flew into the wall of a tunnel leading round the base.

"Time for a change of scenery" Miguel said as he flew into the tunnel.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Gekido yelled, sheathing his sabres and drawing both revolvers.

He fired wildly at the Nova as they flew through the tunnel. Miguel grunted, taking a hit to the back. He drew his remaining beam trident, throwing it at the Purpose. Gekido moved to the left, but much to his anger the trident cut the barrel off his right revolver. He threw the useless gun aside, switching both his arms into their beam cannon modes. Miguel armed his buster cannons, targeting the Purpose.

"MIGUEL AIMAN!!"

"GEKIDO JAEGER!!"

The two pilots yelled out the names of their rivals before pulling the trigger. Emerald and yellow blasts collided. Gekido and Miguel growled as the two beams were both evenly matched in power. The Nova and Purpose's eyes glowed yellow and green respectively. Suddenly, an explosion lit up the tunnel, consuming one of the linear train ports. The Gundams flew through the port, shooting at one another with their Vulcan's. Gekido tackled Miguel, slamming him into a wall. But Miguel smashed his shield into the Purpose's face. Drawing one of his swords, Gekido yelled as he swung the weapon downwards. He sliced the Nova's shield in half, causing it's pilot to growl in fury. Miguel threw what was left of the shield aside, drawing a beam sabre and slamming it into the Purpose's left shield.

"DAMN IT!!" Gekido yelled, flying away from the Nova as it left a mark on his shield.

Miguel flew sideways into another hatch and without hesitation, Gekido followed. The two pilots looked around, evil grins crossing their face. They had just stumbled upon one of many mobile suit factories that Taithan had set up through the fortress. Outside, the fighting between the three forces had died down. ZAFT and the EA retreated to deep space, deciding to cut their losses short.

"The Fortress is moving away from the area" Sai said.

"Captain Leonardo is already chasing after the fortress, he's sent us a computer written text, it reads "we have a mission to fulfil, follow us if you wish we don't care, our job is to deliver the package to Gekido" Miriallia explained.

The crew shook their heads at the captain's decision, until Andy's face appeared on screen.

"We'll go with the Infernus, John, Heine and the Spear tip team are coming with us along with Koshiro, William and Aisha on one of the Nasca class ships that defected to our side" Andy said.

"Very well, the rest of us will retreat to the colony and rebuild our forces" Murrue said.

Andy nodded his head, saluting the Archangel's crew. Kira flew the Freedom out of the Eternal, taking Flay and Athrun with him. As soon as the Freedom docked with the Archangel, Canard jumped away from his damaged Hyperion.

"KIRA!!" He yelled.

Kira opened the Freedom's hatch, widening his eyes as the wild haired pilot floated towards him.

"Kira…I really need to talk to you and Cagalli, it's something that cant wait" He said, Kira looked into the older pilots eyes and knew that it truly was something he had to talk about.

The Fortress moved through space suffering internal damage from the duel between the two rivals. Gekido fired his bazooka and Vulcan's, destroying the instruments in one of Taithan's factory. Miguel himself fired his gatling gun like a mad man, tearing the lifeless mobile suits and robotic cranes apart. Switching to jet mode, Gekido flew at Miguel, spinning around as he fired all his missiles. The missiles flew all over the factory, destroying the countless computers and robotically controlled cranes and torches. Miguel fired his hip mounted buster cannons, spinning around as the Purpose flew past him.

"DAMN IT! THEY'RE RUINING MY LIFES WORK!!!" Taithan yelled, punching the view screen.

"Calm down Taithan, so long as those two kill each other it'll be all right" A purple haired man wearing a white lab coat said.

Though he referred to himself as such, Deikun was no scientist. His research was only for himself, not humanity like other scientists claimed. But he was Uragiri's most trusted aid, so Taithan was really in no condition to argue with him.

"I don't have the patience for such drama, I've got work to do" Taithan sighed, walking out of the room.

Uragiri watched from her own dimly lit observation room, her eyes in a constant state of seed as the two rivals fought on.

"Soon Gekido, you will discover your true Purpose, so don't lose yet" She said, leaning her head back into her chair, watching the show.

Miguel and Gekido slammed their Gundam's together, their eyes locked as they drew their fists back. Slamming their fists together, both Gundam's changed to a gold colour as they lit up the corridors of the fortress. The Nova burst out of the fortress, firing its buster cannons. Gekido merely flew through the beam, the intense heat melting his shield. Firing his Buster shield, Gekido yelled in triumph as the shield impaled Miguel's rifle.

"DON'T THINK I'M DONE YET!!!" Miguel yelled, drawing one of his beam sabres.

Gekido detached his right shield, and then ignited the sabre on his left one. Miguel charged at Gekido, moving at incredible speed. He bashed the Purpose's shoulder, sending it falling backwards towards the meteor surface of the fortress. Landing on the ground, Gekido widened his eyes as the Nova suddenly appeared in front of him. Miguel slashed his sabre horizontally, but Gekido pulled the Purpose's backwards, only suffering a minor scratch to the Gundam's chest.

"Statistically he shouldn't be able to win, Gekido that is…he's in a significantly overworked and technologically inferior machine, I mean come on the Nova has two Arc Reactors, Miguel's a coordinator and Gekido, he's lost his eye, how could he possibly compete?" Alan asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Lenne asked with a sigh.

Both pilots were sitting in their own observations rooms, awaiting the production of their Orion's. Outside, Lacus's shuttle docked with the fortress. She carefully floated through the corridors, keeping her eyes out for any guards. The girl opened a door, widening her eyes as she saw Yamato. He was standing in a glass corridor, looking at three screens showing countless different angles of the battle between Gekido and Miguel.

"Ah Lacus…how are you?" Yamato asked.

Lacus looked at the man, whose eyes were bloodshot red. He had obviously cried his heart out, but Lacus had dared not think of what suffering he had been through. She merely floated to Yamato's side, looking at the screens.

"Why must people fight?" She asked.

"There are many reasons Lacus, right now Gekido and Miguel are just fighting to prove which one of them is better, it is no different from what others would do, in a way they represent the feud between coordinator and Natural, or at least one part of it. A doctor I knew once told me that humanity could not overcome the limits set in their genes, Gekido represents all those who earned their strength, while Miguel represents those who were given strength. Their fight isn't just about hatred, it's about duty, they are both soldiers who must kill their enemy, that is the essence of war, a terrible force but people cant see the good in war…"

"There is no good in war, people die and families suffer from the carnage…nothing is gained right?" Lacus asked, putting her hands to her head.

"Of course something is gained, history can be made by war, it is war that can gain countries respect and fear, gain them resources…some wars have brought down tyrants, when there didn't appear to be anything gained after that. War has bought about the worst and the best in people, their sense of comradeship, and their survival instincts, even their fear. Heroes have been made by war, politicians have risen to the occasion to lead their countries, and though they may have only done it for their own gain, in the end in benefited their country. War showed us the worst of humanity, the most well known being the holocaust, millions dead because they were different, but we will never forget those deaths, they will serve as the reminder of the path we must never take again. And sometimes, the true measure of friendship, courage and leadership can be bought about in a war like situation" Yamato explained.

It was then that Lacus began to understand that though war was terrible, there were some that would stick within humanities memory forever. No matter what she did, wars would continue to be waged, but humanity would move on. And sometimes there would be wars so large and devastating that they will force out both the worst and best in people. It would be those wars that taught humanity. Lacus put her hands together, praying for both pilots as they battled.

Miguel and Gekido roared like animals as they slammed into one another. Gekido drew his swords, slamming them against the Nova's sabres. The length of Miguel's sabres suddenly grew as the pilot poured Arc energy into the blades. Gekido slashed at the Nova, but the orange Gundam sliced both swords in half. The two blades of the sword floated in front of the Gekido's eyes. He roared, throwing the hilts aside and punching the Nova across the face. Then, Gekido took to the air, throwing his two rocket propelled Shuriken. Miguel slashed one of them in half, while the other slammed against his shoulder, blowing off a chunk of his armour. Gekido then detached his flight pack, launching it at the Nova. Miguel fired his buster cannons, destroying the flight pack.

"TAKE THIS!!" Gekido yelled, throwing his remaining shield at Miguel.

The sabre on the shield ignited and much to Miguel's shock, rockets built onto the shield span it around like a boomerang.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Miguel yelled.

He fired his buster cannons, destroying the boomerang in a flash of light. Gekido flew through the light, deactivating his dream system. He fired his arm cannons at full power, sending a giant wave flying towards the Nova. Miguel flew backwards, cursing as the barrels of his buster cannons were consumed by the beam. Gekido then flew forward, firing his bazooka wildly.

"Defiant till the end, even as he runs out of weaponry" Deikun scoffed. "The twin arc generator system is something that cant be beaten, Yamato and his wife must have made those two swords Gekido uses as weapons to defeat the arc shield and dream system, but they're useless against an arc empowered beam sabre" Though the man stood on his own, he still talked. He loved the sound of his own voice, even more so when he was explaining how something worked.

Miguel slashed the Purpose's bazooka in half, and then sliced off a piece of its waist armour. Gekido swung round, kicking the Nova across the head. He then kicked the Nova's chest, sending Miguel flying backwards. Hatches opened on the Purpose's elbows, and Gekido's sonic blades slid into his arms. Miguel slammed one of his sabres downwards, but Gekido crossed his sonic blades.

"BIGGS CIRCULATE SOME OF THE ENERGY FROM THE ARC GENERATOR INTO THE SONIC BLADES!!!" Gekido yelled.

The blades suddenly shined a gold colour as Gekido knocked the Nova's sabre out of its hand. He then cut off the Nova's hand, and then slashed the Gundam's right eye. With a yell, Miguel's Gundam was consumed by a burst of speed, slicing the index and thumb off of the Purpose's right arm. Miguel then flew around the Purpose, slamming into it several times, knocking it further and further into the air.

"LET'S SEE YOUR NATURAL BODY SURVIVE THIS!!!" Miguel yelled.

Like a rocket, the Nova slammed its feet into the Purpose's chest, sending it crashing to the ground. The Purpose left a crater on the surface of the fortress; some pieces off its grey and red armour began to fall off. Gekido growled as the handle on his last sonic blade had cracked from the force of the Nova's physical attacks. But the Purpose still had a hand it could use. Looking around, Gekido widened his eyes as he saw one of the blades Miguel had snapped.

"Biggs, my swords were capable of cutting through the dream system right?" Gekido asked.

"According to my data yes, but I would recommend a hasty retreat, there is no certainty that you will survive this battle or any others after it" Biggs explained.

"You know as well as I do Biggs, that running away is something I wont do, NOT TODAY!!!" Gekido yelled as he flew at the blade, grabbing it with his left arm.

Miguel flew forward, slashing at the Purpose. Swinging his right fist back, Gekido punched the Nova, knocking it backwards.

"GEKIDO JAEGER!!" Miguel yelled, thrusting his sabre forward.

"MIGUEL AIMAN!!!" Gekido roared.

The Nova stabbed at the Purpose, which ducked, the beams of the sabre burning the right side of its V-fin. Gekido thrust his blade forward, slamming it into the Nova's chest. As Gekido hoped, the blade pierced the Nova's chest. Those who bore witness to the battle gasped as the two Gundam's stood there. The Purpose's fingers were pressed against the tip of the blade and Gekido breathed heavily as he gripped the controls. Miguel opened his eyes, to see the giant blade just inches from his head. He had been ready to say goodbye, to suffer the same fate as Nichol. The Purpose's hand shook as Gekido himself shivered.

"I…we cant do this, just one push and I can kill you, ending our rivalry with myself as the victor, fulfilling my duty as a soldier of the Earth Alliance…but that isn't what I want to do" He said, grinding his teeth together, lowering his head as he thought back to Nichol's brutal murder. "I want to show the soldiers of this era, that if they are given an unjust order they must say no even if it isn't what their heart desires…if I'm to force my dream on others, I need to start saying no as well…no to my heart that desires victory"

The Purpose and the Nova stepped away from one another. Though his screen was destroyed, Miguel could still see the Purpose. He couldn't explain this phenomenon, the new vision he had gained, how he could see both the Gundam and Gekido, even feel Gekido's inner torment.

"You won Gekido…you're the better pilot" Miguel said. "I'd say, you've pretty much redeemed yourself for Nichol, teach the others to say no, maybe then other soldiers will say no…and then our stupid politicians will have to beta one another with sticks"

The two pilots laughed hysterically at the joke.

"I was happy to be your rival Miguel Aiman" Gekido said, bowing his head in respect.

"It was pretty fun, see you around Gekido, you should come to the Plants sometime in the future, we could get a drink and pay our respects to my fallen friends"

"I'd like that!" Gekido smiled.

The Nova Defrock began floating off of the rock, saluting the Purpose. Gekido returned the salute with a smile. A victor had been decided; both pilots would no longer hate one another.

"See you around…friend!" Miguel said.

Both pilots never saw it coming. Neither of them dared to think for a moment that this moment would be ruined. But it was, the beam slammed into the Nova's side, causing Gekido to widen his eyes as the Gundam blew up right in front of him. He heard Taithan's laughter over the radio and looked to his side, seeing Taithan's Gundam retreat through one of the hatches. Tears began to roll down Gekido's eyes, before he yelled out.

"MIGUEL!!!!!!!"

He gripped the controls, growling as he prepared himself for another battle. The Purpose flew forward, its pilot ready to discover the truth as well as claim justice for Miguel's death. He heard a voice speak out to him, and he neither cared whether it was real or not. Gekido still listened and remembered the last words of the magic bullet of dusk.

_Thank you Gekido…if it wasn't for you then I probably wouldn't have had the pleasure of being a Gundam pilot. You taught me that genetics, coordinator augmentations, they're nothing compared to the determination that all humans are capable of having. Thank you my fellow soldier, my rival…my friend, tell my mom and bro that I love them._

Next Chapter 54: Yamato's last stand

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I originally intended to have Gekido kill Miguel, but then I thought why not have him make up for Nichol's death by sparing Miguel. This ending was one I wrote with a heavy heart cause I like Miguel, it didnt please me that in the anime he was just Kira's target practice. But dont worry, by the end of the arc Taithan will pay, I promise you all that.


	55. Yamato's last stand

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 54: Yamato's last stand

Gekido flew his Gundam as fast as he could after Taithan.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!!!" Gekido yelled.

He had wound up in a massive circular hall with hundreds of hatches. Taithan could have flown through any one of these ports. Gekido flew to the centre of the hall, resting the Gundam's legs on a flight platform. Suddenly the hatches opened one by one. Gekido growled as he saw red eyes glow through the darkness. Numerous Kratos's began to fly out of the hatches, landing on the ground and pointing their rifles at the Purpose. Gekido sighed, closing his eye and putting his helmet on.

'Everything feels so simple' He thought, sliding the visor down. 'My rage is a weapon, one I can turn on these guys, though my heart is filled with anger my mind has the instinct to guide that rage…I feel, great' His eye opened and everything felt clearer.

The pilots inside the Kratos's widened their eyes as the Gundam jumped off the platform, crashing into a group of Kratos suits. He tore the head of off one, crushing it in his hands.

"Don't worry boys, he's on his last legs…FIGHT FOR THE LADY!!!" The Squadron leader yelled.

Gekido laughed at the mans attempt to inspire, before grinding his teeth together in a feral manner. He let out a roar before he ran into the battle, smashing the Kratos suits across the head with his Gundam's fists.

"Oh my god, he's an animal!" One pilot said before his cockpit was crushed by the Purpose's punch.

The Purpose span around, kicking and punching any Kratos that got in its way. Gekido grabbed one Kratos, crushing its head in his hands. He then flew forward, using the Kratos as a shield. Gekido swung the lifeless Kratos around, bashing its allies across the head.

"Oh man, I'm getting out of here!" One pilot said, flying towards a giant hatch on the ceiling.

"NO STAY IN FORMATION AND DESTROY THE LADY'S…"

"SHE AINT A LADY YET BUB!!!" Gekido roared, kicking the commander in the chest.

Gekido raised his foot, stomping the Kratos's head till it was crushed from the weight. The Purpose's glowing red eyes turned to those who dare face it. Gekido continued to growl and roar like an animal, hacking his enemies to pieces. Deeper inside the fortress, armed soldiers of Uragiri's forces began to float through the corridors. Lacus watched as Yamato ripped a tile off the wall. He removed a PDA from his pack, connecting it to the circuits hidden by the tiles.

"What are you doing Mr Kuzunagi?" Lacus asked.

"You see Miss Lacus the fortress is run by a system of computers, every inch of the base is controlled by the main system so the main system has links to every inch of the base, I'm about to show Taithan that war isn't just about might, and shut down a few of the pesky Kratos suits" Yamato explained as he typed at speeds comparable to Kira's.

Suddenly, the numerous systems throughout the base were bought under Yamato's controls. The factories through the ship suddenly stopped mobile suit production and the Kratos units shut down. Gekido widened his eyes as the lifeless units floated in front of his eyes. He and the rest of the pilots didn't know that the Kratos units were connected and controlled by the system.

"SHIT! MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT MOVE!!!" One pilot yelled hysterically.

The lights in the dimly lit hall suddenly came on and Gekido yelled as he felt the weight on the Purpose increase. Each Kratos that had been in the air suddenly fell to the floor. Countless other corridors were lit up and the soldiers gasped as their feet slammed into the ground.

"WHAT! HE'S TAKEN CONTROL!!" Taithan yelled.

Deikun stepped away from the main computer in horror. Error Messages had appeared on the main screen.

"Not only did he deactivate the factories and all machines controlled by the system but he's also activated the artificial gravity, if he could do that then he must be able to control the doors" Deikun said, his eyes wide in horror.

A door opened in front of Gekido's eye and with a curious expression he ran straight towards it. Lacus smiled as Yamato began to open a path for Gekido, a path that would lead him directly to Taithan. Uragiri couldn't help but smirk as she flew away from the fortress, on the same path towards a colony that acted as he permanent base. She could only imagine the expressions of Deikun and Taithan's faces.

"No…No this is impossible, I cant be stuck in here…WHY URAGIRI I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU!!!" Deikun yelled, slamming his hands against the locked door. "It can't end this way, I'll starve"

"Actually that's the last thing you need to worry about" A voice said from behind Deikun.

The scientist turned his head towards the door behind him and widened his eyes as he saw Kyusai, his helmet off with a gun in his hand.

"You and Zabi are the ones responsible for the experiments, including all the brain washing and CP creation, that and your colleague Smith created the Extended procedure and you provided the drugs that are only worsening the children's condition" Kyusai explained, his hand as still as a statue, his eyes never looking away from Deikun's.

"Wait please, even if you cut off the supply of drugs for the Extended then Smith will just find another way to modify and control the children…but I can help you, I can give you names, locations" Deikun said, putting his hands together hysterically.

"All useless, even now Yamato's downloading all that info" Kyusai said with a grin.

"I repent…I'll serve whatever sentence the council decides to give, I'll go to a prison on Earth or the Plants, just please let me live"

Kyusai growled as Deikun dropped to his knees.

"I'll confess everything I promise"

"You already gave a confession in your video journal, once I get to the colony I'll take that and give it to the council at the Plants and every news station on Earth, the extended research that you contributed to will be revealed to the world, Azrael's labs will fall apart and you'll spend the rest of your pathetic life in a prison cell, Azrael, well if he gets away without the death penalty then I'm hoping they put him in a straight jacket" Kyusai said chuckling.

"Yes, I'll spend the rest of my life in a cell, I'm a man I'll face my punishment"

Kyusai gripped the pistol tightly, lowering it as he took a step towards the scientist. Suddenly, Deikun drew a pistol on the back of his belt. Kyusai rolled behind the main computer as Deikun fired at him. The scientist laughed as he approached Kyusai's hiding place.

"You stupid idiot, you really think it's going to end your way don't you, you truly think that revealing the truth will make all the problems go away, your just as stupid as your grandfather" Deikun said.

Kyusai immediately got up from his place and put a bullet in the mans head.

"No one insults my grandfather" He growled.

Yamato continued to type away on his pad, downloading files from the main computer. The soldiers walking through the corridor were face with great surprise when the doors suddenly opened. They widened their eyes when of all things Haro's flew out of the rooms. The grey Haro's were twice the size of the ones Athrun made for Lacus, and didn't sound cute at all.

"HELLO SHIT HEADS!!" They yelled, swarming the soldiers.

They bashed the soldier's heads, or flew into their legs so hard that they tripped.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! HAROS!!!" The Commander yelled before one of the Haros flapped it's wings, hitting the mans head.

Lacus couldn't help but laugh as she watched the soldiers being knocked out by of all things Haros. Yamato too smiled, though not because of how his creations turned out, but more for the data he downloaded to the disc. It detailed everything on the Arc generators, the dream system, Uragiri and her minions, even Taithan. The final piece of data was one that Gekido would have to claim himself. Yamato then began to open all the doors that would lead to the escape pods and smirked as he activated the one thing that would really make Taithan angry. He pulled out a microphone and connected it to the computer.

"Testing one two three testing!" Yamato's voice said on the fortress intercom. "This is a colleague announcement, I regret to inform you that this base will self destruct in Thirty minutes, please make your way to the nearest escape pods in an orderly fashion"

"Yamato…he's alive!" Gekido said in pure shock.

"Um Gekido, perhaps we should focus more on getting out of here…oh wait a second we've just had an email" Biggs said.

"What does it say?"

"It's the activation codes for the new mobile suit that the Infernus has, Yamato tells me that I should download myself to the Infernus's computer so that you can activate the new suit" Biggs explained.

"Do it, and stay on…I mean in the ship…whatever just go and annoy the others" Gekido growled.

"Very well, god speed Gekido" Biggs said.

A bar appeared on the Infernus's computer screen and Noah widened his eyes as the AI appeared on his screen.

"Captain Leonardo, the Purpose's AI has just downloaded itself onto our ships computer" Noah said.

Leonardo smiled, knowing that Yisaka and Yamato's plans were coming to fruition. Back inside the fortress, Kyusai climbed into the Regret, and then flew forward towards the colony that Uragiri had gone to. Yamato and Lacus walked through the corridors of the deserted fortress. The escape pods had already began to fly out of the fortress, leaving it abandoned. Lacus and Yamato climbed down a ladder, into one of the giant corridors used specifically for the Uragiri forces mobile suit launches. Yamato smiled as a hatch above them opened and the Purpose landed in front of them.

Gekido growled as he looked upon his adoptive father. So many feelings went through his mind. The one that was dominant was one he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt truly happy that his adoptive father was alive and well. But then why did he deceive him, why abandon his children to die in the shuttle. Gekido was happy but he smirked, deciding that he'd beat the man before he let him explain himself.

Suddenly a bullet flew into Yamato's chest, causing Lacus to scream as Yamato fell to the floor. Gekido turned the Purpose round, seeing a lone Uragiri soldier. Without mercy, he fired the last of the Purpose's vulcans, tearing the man apart. Gekido powered the Gundam down and opened the hatch. He jumped out of the machine, rolling across the floor towards Yamato's fallen form.

"You stupid idiot, you should have paid more attention instead of looking pleased with yourself!" Gekido growled, throwing off the mans helmet.

Yamato burst into genuine laughter before he coughed out a puddle of blood. Gekido growled, placing his hand on the mans shoulder with Lacus close by his side.

"That's what I liked about you Gekido, no matter what you became your own individual…you found your own Purpose" Yamato said.

"SHUT UP AND SAVE YOUR STRENGTH!!!" Gekido yelled, even with Lacus soothingly rubbing his shoulder.

"My last moments and you talk to me like that" Yamato laughed.

"Don't be stupid it's just a bullet you can pull through"

"Just a bullet he says, and you're in love with this guy?" Yamato asked Lacus.

"I am" Lacus said with a smile.

Gekido relaxed as he held Yamato in his arms, putting his ear to his chest.

"Your heart beats wildly…I'm glad it ends this way"

"Come on old man stay with us, that troublesome woman must be worried sick" Gekido said.

"Yisaka's dead Gekido, I'm going to see her and my children…before I go I want you to know that I was proud to have you as my son…and another thing, forgive me, forgive Brian, all's we wanted was to help you in the small ways that we could"

"Brian, are you talking about Akushi?" Gekido asked and Yamato nodded.

"Face what awaits you at the colony, take it…take it like you've taken all hits, goodbye my son, my proud wolf and shining star"

The light left Yamato's eyes and Gekido held his fathers body tightly. Lacus hugged Gekido, knowing that he was doing everything to hold back the tears. Gekido stood up, giving Yamato's body one final look before he turned his head to the Purpose. He was ready to walk towards the machine, but today just wasn't hit day. A beam flew into the Gundam's chest, blowing a hole in the cockpit and melting all the controls. Gekido grabbed Lacus as the machine slammed into the ground. Lacus and Gekido rolled to the side, looking down the corridor. Their eyes widened as they saw Taithan's bulky Gundam, throwing its rifle aside and drawing its sword.

"Poor Gekido, lost the daddy he always wanted and now you've lost your sword…and in a few seconds, you'd have lost both your life and the life of your lover" Taithan laughed as the Gundam flew forward.

Gekido knew at this point that it was pointless to try getting away. He merely looked into Lacus's eyes as Taithan raised his sword.

"HA HA HA HAA!! DIIIIIE!!!!" Taithan yelled as he swung the sword downwards.

Gekido waited for the blade to rip through his chest, but it never came. He and Lacus opened their eyes and looked up in shock.

"Impossible" Taithan whispered in pure shock.

The Purpose leant on its knee, holding the tip of Taithan's sword with its left hand. It shoved the Bulky Gundam back, stepping in front of Lacus and Gekido. The Purpose turned its head, is glowing red eyes piercing Lacus and Gekido's hearts. They both knew what they had to do. With a heavy heart, Gekido left the Gundam behind him and scooped Lacus up in his arms, running down the corridor.

"How, how could a mobile suit function with it's cockpit destroyed?" Taithan asked in pure shock as the Purpose formed its hands into fists.

Next Chapter 55: Purpose

Truths will be revealed next time!

* * *

Gekido's true origins revealed next chapter


	56. Purpose

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

This is it people, the big reveal of Gekido's true origins, so please leave us a review at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 55: Purpose

Gekido didn't look back; the explanation behind this phenomenon would have to wait as he carried Lacus to the shuttle. He closed the hatch, jumping for the controls. Before he launched he looked back and said something typical of the situation.

"Kick his ass old friend!"

The Purpose ran at Taithan, swinging its fist into the Gundam's head.

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE A PIECE OF JUNK LIKE YOU COULD BEAT ME!!!" Taithan laughed as he swung his sword at the Purpose.

The Purpose ducked underneath the sword and swung its arm upwards, delivering a swift uppercut to Taithan's head. He stepped backwards, shocked by the machines increased manoeuvrability. Taithan ignited his beam claws, slashing at the Gundam. The Purpose stepped backwards slightly, dodging the swipes from the claws. It jumped up, landing a kick to the Bulky Gundam's chest, knocking it backwards. The Purpose then ignited his rockets, slamming into Taithan. It lifted Taithan's machine off the ground, flying towards the door at the end of the corridor. The Purpose then grabbed the Bulky Gundam's shoulder claws, ripping them both clean off.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!!" Taithan yelled, swing his sword at the Gundam.

But the Purpose leant its head back, dodging the blade by miles. It grabbed the Bulky Gundam's sword arm and slammed its foot into the machines chest. The Purpose pulled the arm with everything it had, using its foot as added momentum. Not only did the Purpsoe rip the Gundam's arm off, but it also broke open the door, pushing Taithan into the bases core. The Fortress core was where the massive generator that powered the station was. Alarms were blaring inside the massive generator room. Gekido looked at the shuttles onboard clock as he flew out of the fortress, with Thirteen minutes left it would probably take him half that time to get to the colony. He set course for the colony, cocking his pistols.

'All right, it's time to settle this!' He thought.

* * *

The Infernus and the other Saishin forces following it drew closer and closer to the fortress. On the Eternal, John and Andy stood over a map covering the orbit of the Earth. The map showed numerous Earth forces and ZAFT fleets battling it out.

"The EA has managed to move their forces to outer space, and they've only made the war more intense with the machines they've produced" John said, taking a sip from a coffee canister.

Heine and Hilde floated onto the bridge, saluting the two commanders.

"They've produced G-Type mobile suits besides the ones they deployed at Orb, it seems that the EA's technological might is beginning to surpass ZAFT's, even with the new Guaiz suits they've released" Andy continued as John drank from his canister.

As the two men discussed the current situation, battles continued to be waged in space. The orbit closest to the Earth forces new base in Victoria was currently the sight of a battle between a group of Guaiz and Strike Daggers. One of the Guaiz stabbed a Strike Dagger in the chest with its claws. But before the pilot could celebrate his kill, a beam boomerang flew into his machine, slicing it in half. The boomerang flew into the hand of an Orange and Calamity. But unlike Orga's, this Calamity was equipped with a pair of anti ship swords. It's pilot was Ed, who along with Rena had moved their fighting to space. Rena piloted a Buster Dagger, firing a storm of missiles and beams into a group of GINN's. Ed drew his swords, cutting two Guaiz's in half. He then stabbed a third unit in the chest, staining the emblem on his Gundam's shoulder with the machines oil.

Elsewhere, a group of Strike Daggers were shot down by a squadron of GINN's. The last pilot screamed as a CGUE flew at him with its sword ready. Suddenly, a beam tore through the CCUE's chest. Morgan smiled as he detached the gun barrels on his Dagger's back, blowing each of the GINN's apart. He then fired his assault rifle, destroying a Guaiz.

"I gotta say, piloting a machine like this sure beats the outdated Zero's" Morgan said before cutting a Guaiz in half with his sabre.

Ed flew at a Nazca class ship, linking his swords together.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!!" The Commander of the ZAFT ship yelled.

But the efforts of the ZAFT forces were in vain as Ed split the top off of the bridge with his sword. He then fired his chest cannon, destroying two Guaiz's. In other parts of space, the Earth forces and ZAFT mobile suits clashed. Ships were blown apart by the. Squadrons of Strike Daggers flew at the ZAFT fleets, but many of the mobile suits were caught in a hail of gunfire from several GINN's. A single GINN, armed with a shield and beam rifle flew ahead of its comrades, shooting down several mobile armours before blocking a shot from a Long Dagger.

Bhishma fired his beam shot gun at the GINN, which showed extraordinary speed as it dodged the shot. The giant pilot fired a hail of missiles at the GINN, hitting its shoulders. But a squadron of Guaiz's backed up the GINN. Bhishma ignited the beam on his "Auswirkungen" armour buster, stabbing one of the Guaiz's in the chest. Missiles flew into the ships and beams slammed into mobile suits. Explosions were a common sight and screams over the radios were like the music for the soldiers. Music that they grew tired of hearing. Which was why some soldiers tried to make the fighting more bearable, by turning it into a game.

"17, 18, 19, 20!" A Guaiz pilot said as he shot down mobile armour after mobile armour.

His comrade, a GINN pilot flew at a drake class ship, firing his Ion cannons like a mad man. The shots slammed into both the ships side and bridge, blowing it to piece.

"THAT STILL ONLY COUNTS AS ONE!!" The Pilot of the Guaiz yelled.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!" Some soldiers needed an excuse, so they turned to Blue Cosmos.

But that wasn't the case for soldiers who simply fought for their duty. And fight they did, slamming sabre and sword into the enemy machines. Vincent flew alongside his squadron, firing his beam rifle at GINN's. He had been through countless simulations to prepare him for a fight in space, but he could only really test his developing skills in a battle of this level. The Strike Dagger squadron leader had his sabre drawn, leading them into battle. But a shot from a CGUE's rifle tore through his chest.

"COMMANDER! DAMN YOU COORDINATOR BASTARD!!!" A pilot yelled, firing his rifle wildly.

"DON'T GO TOO FAR AHEAD! ONE MISTAKE BASED ON FEELINGS CAN GET US KILLED!!!" Vincent yelled, blocking a shot from a Guaiz's rifle.

A Guaiz ignited its beam claw, slashing one Strike Dagger in half and slashing Vincent's shield. Vincent fired his rifle point blank into the Guaiz's chest. He then blocked a shot from another Guaiz, giving his comrades the opening they needed to shoot the Guaiz apart. The GINN armed with the shield flew away from Bhishma, flying around a drake class ship. It fired its beam rifle into the bridge, and then flew towards another drake class. Vincent bashed a GINN's head in with his shield, then fired his Vulcan's, intercepting a group of missiles. However one of the missiles flew into his shoulder, blowing off a piece of his armour.

"ALL DUEL DAGGER SQUADRONS ON ME!!!" Bhishma yelled.

Seven Duel Daggers flew to Bhishma's side as he attacked the ZAFT fleet.

"HIT THEM HARD AND FAST WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!!" The man yelled.

The Duel Daggers fired their rail guns and missiles, launching the grenades on their rifles. Bhishma followed up with a hail of his own missiles and several shots with his Vulcans and shotgun. GINN's and Laurasia class ships were caught in between the rail of beams and missiles. Bhishma drew his beam sabre, stabbing one final Guaiz in the chest. His as well as Ed and Rena's squadrons gained victory in their battles. But it was Vincent's unit that took heavy losses.

"This is Lieutenant Alhazard, we're here to support your unit" Bhishma said, flying to Vincent's aid with his squadron of Duel Daggers.

"Thanks Lieutenant, that GINN with the shield is impossibly fast" The Agamemnon class ship captain said.

Bhishma shot a Guaiz in the chest while his squadron split up, aiding other soldiers with their rail guns. The GINN with the shield flew at Bhishma, cutting his shoulder with its sword. Bhishma fired at the GINN, grinding his teeth together as it dodged every shot from his gun.

"A GINN capable of covering 26 miles in two minutes, this pilots one good ace" Bhishma said, blocking a slash from the GINN.

The GINN ignored Bhishma, leaving the Long Dagger to a group of Guaiz's as he flew towards the Agamemnon class ship. It readied the missile launchers attached to its legs, preparing to fire at the ship. Suddenly a Strike Dagger appeared in the pilots cross hairs, firing a shot that blew off the GINN's shield arm. Vincent yelled as he fired at the GINN, which flew from side to side, dodging every shot. The GINN fired its missiles at Vincent, who bought his shield up to block the shots. Vincent flew out of the smoke left from the explosions, his Strike Daggers lenses cracked with black marks across its chest and shield. The GINN slashed at Vincent, who quickly drew his beam sabre, blocking the ZAFT's sword.

"Vincent!" Bhishma said, stabbing one Guaiz with his sabre.

Vincent slashed at the GINN, scratching its shoulder and chest. But the GINN proved to be faster, slashing off Vincent's sabre arm. He quickly pulled his Strike Dagger backwards, avoiding a deathblow as his right leg was cut off by the GINN's sword. But Vincent wasn't so lucky the second time as the GINN thrust it's sword forward, stabbing the right side of the Dagger's chest. Vincent grinded his teeth together as he flew away from the GINN's sword. His machine's chest was sparking from the blow and the alarms inside the cockpit were blaring. Vincent's right side screen suddenly blew up, burning through his helmet. He yelled in total agony as the explosion burned the corner of his forehead and a bit of his cheek. The GINN flew forward, ready to finish the damaged Strike Dagger off.

"I can't die here…NOT YET!!" Vincent yelled.

His eyes widened with hope as he saw a beam rifle floating on his left side. He reached for the gun, swinging it round to face the GINN.

"NOT TODAY!!!" Vincent yelled, firing the beam rifle into the GINN's head.

The GINN promptly flew away from the battle, leaving Vincent's Dagger to be picked up by Bhishma.

"Are you okay Ensign Rach?" Bhishma asked.

"Not to be rude sir but my shoulder and face hurt like hell, probably because I've been fucking burned" Vincent groaned.

"Then allow me to get you to the infirmary so that we can treat those burns" Bhishma said as he began carrying the Strike Dagger towards a Drake class ship.

However a sight caught the attention of both pilots. The Devine Gundam stood motionless in space; cables released from its wrists had tied around multiple GINN's and Guaiz's. Images of Orb flashed through Vincent's mind and despite the pain he felt he took the time to listen to the cries of mercy from the ZAFT pilots. Their machines had been disarmed and all the troop carriers had been destroyed.

"All this death, all this agony, the final moments of a humans life are truly beautiful, who will each of you think of now? Your lovers, your family, or perhaps the regrets of your life…scream for me" Saint whispered, moaning as the ZAFT pilots yelled in pain.

The machines were sparking as Saint activated the plasma field. Bhishma glared upon seeing the ill treatment of the soldiers. He knew that if he waited any longer then the pilots would be killed. But for Vincent, enough was enough. He shoved Bhishma aside, flying at the Devine. Saint widened his eyes in surprise as the Strike Dagger slammed its shield into his Gundam's head. The cables flew back into the Devine's wrists and the GINN's floated motionless, their pilots unconscious from the pain of the weapons.

"That's enough Saint, your treatment of surrendering soldiers is inexcusable, don't use this war as an excuse to please your own sick mind" Vincent growled.

"I could kill you, but then Azrael would be mad and he wouldn't let me experience the pain anymore, so I'll let you live, but just so I can taste some of that sweet sorrow again" Saint said with a sick smile before he flew back to the Agamemnon class ship that the extended had been temporarily stationed on.

Bhishma carried the Strike Dagger to a Drake class ship, where a group of medics were already waiting.

* * *

The remainder of the Saishin forces now resided in the abandoned Mendel colony. Erica Simmons and other engineers floated around the machines that had been damaged in the fighting, while multiple Astrays and the Wild Raptor and Strike moved supplies between ships.

"Don't worry about helping me out girls, this is part of my training" Mu said as he carried a row of boxes from the Kusunagi to the Archangel.

"The guys been through a whole battle and he thinks he still needs training" Asagi said.

"Sometimes you can only gain some real experience from a battle, but that doesn't mean you don't have to hone your skills" Zack said, lifting a box over his head.

"Well said, do you need any help with that Zack?" Mayura asked.

"I'm fine thanks Mayura, do you need any help, the Astrays may resemble them but they aren't as powerful as the Gundams"

"I'll say, I piloted the Red Frame for a while and it was amazing" Juri said.

While the mobile suits continued to work, Flay, Cagalli, Athrun and Kira followed Canard towards the hatch that would lead them inside the old city of Mendel. Flay and Cagalli were both dressed in standard EA space suits while the men were dressed in their flight suits. Canard typed the pass code into the door, opening it. The group activated their rocket packs, slowly flying down towards the surface of the city. Artificial gravity then kicked in and the five teens landed on the ground. Canard walked the group through the city ruins, towards a particular building.

"I thought you had something to tell us Canard" Cagalli said.

"Trust me Cagalli, this is something you need to see in order to believe" Canard whispered, removing his helmet and breathing in the colonies artificial air.

Once the group reached the building, the rest of them removed their helmets. Canard led them into the pitch-black areas of the building, which appeared to be some kind of lab to Kira and Athrun. Flay stayed close to Kira, not wanting to leave his side for an instant.

"This is where a man named Ulen Hibiki carried out his experiments on raising a child in an artificial womb, a project that would create what some classed as the Ultimate coordinator" Canard began, clicking a button beside him.

Flay suddenly gasped as the room was lit up. Kira held Flay as she buried her head in his chest. Cagalli meanwhile growled as the group now looked upon numerous tubes containing dead embryos.

"Many children died in order to fulfil that mans dream, even sacrificing his won children, I know of two children who survived the experience, but the first wasn't the result he expected, he didn't have the potential that Ulen wanted…that first child was me"

The others gasped and looked at Canard with pity in their eyes.

"The Second child, was the male of a pair of twins, taken from the mothers womb and put into the artificial one" Canard continued, reaching into his pocket and removing a slip of paper. "Please take my word for this, the computers here might still hold information, but please believe me when I say that you were that child Kira" He threw the paper into Kira's hand.

Kira widened his eyes, seeing the same picture that Uzumi had given Cagalli. The blonde haired girl walked to Kira's side, gasping as she saw the photo.

"But your father, Ulen couldn't keep this place a secret for long, so you and Cagalli were sent to Orb, Cagalli raised as the princess and you raised in an environment that mother believed would keep your abilities at bay with her sister Caridad"

"You mean my parents are actually my uncle and aunt?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that they raised you, that they loved you, why are you about to cry Kira because you weren't born like other children were, because your whole existence has been a lie, don't even give me that shit as an excuse" Canard growled, seeing the tears forming in Kira's eyes. "You had people who loved you, friends who supported you, you had everything you needed while I had nothing…I was a failure, not wanted by our father and probably not wanted by our mother" Canard put his hands to his eyes, fighting back tears before he let them run down his face "YOU ARE MY BROTHER KIRA AND I WANTED YOU DEAD! FOR TAKING THOSE THINGS THAT I WANTED! FOR MERELY EXISTING! But I learnt that I am me and you are you, we are individuals…and yet I wanted to kill you, what kind of older brother am I…to want to kill his own brother"

Canard did his best to fight back the tears before he felt two pairs of arms embrace him. Cagalli and Kira both hugged the black haired pilot, sharing his grief the way siblings should. Flay hesitantly looked at the scene and considered comforting her boyfriend, before Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and Flay realised that this was something best left for family to work out. She didn't care how Kira was born; all that mattered was that Kira was here now. He was alive and Flay swore that she would love him and support him.

* * *

Gekido and Lacus had reached the colony, docking their shuttle and walking through the corridors of the abandoned complex. Kyusai meanwhile had landed on a completely different dock and had to make his way to where he knew Uragiri would face Gekido. He opened the hatch, floating into the corridor while shooting the EA soldiers guarding the entrance. While Kyusai fought his way through squadrons of guards, Gekido and Lacus made their way through the corridors of the colony. They finally reached the room that Uragiri had wanted them in. It was dark; completely pitch black, Gekido then widened his eyes as he heard the sound of a gun loading.

"DIE TRAITOR!!" Jack yelled, popping out of his hiding place and shooting at Gekido.

Gekido dived at Lacus, knocking her behind the cover of a computer console.

"This is the place Gekido, the place where you stole my eyes, where you mutilated my little sister before my eyes, today I will claim justice Gekido, I will kill you and your little…" Suddenly a gunshot echoed through the room and Gekido widened his eyes as he saw blood trailing out of Jack's chest.

Jack looked behind him and widened his eyes as he saw Uragiri, standing with her bodyguard Patrick. Uragiri simply waved her hand and Jack immediately let go of his gun.

"No more lies Jack, I think it's time Gekido realised what really happened, or rather what didn't happen to you" Uragiri said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, in complete shock.

"Gekido, this man you see here isn't the Jack you think you know, but rather a clone, a perfected clone with implanted memories programmed to bring you here" Uragiri began, smiling as Jack's face revealed both his grief and lost will. "Stand up Gekido I promise I wont hurt you, yet that is" Uragiri laughed.

Gekido stood up, aiming his pistols at both Uragiri and Patrick. Lacus remained hidden, watching and listening the scene intensively.

"This isn't where Blue Cosmos turned you Gekido, rather it's where you were created by myself, Deikun and Zabi as well as Yamato" Uragiri said as she clapped her hands together.

The lights suddenly came on and Gekido widened his eyes, hardly being able to believe what he saw. Throughout the room were a series of computers and Seven glass tubes, with several children sleeping gently inside the. Inside one of the tubes was a black haired teen, wearing an Uragiri force flight suit with numerous wires connected to his head. But it wasn't this that broke Gekido; it was what he saw in the middle of the room. Beside Uragiri was three vertical tubes with some kind of red liquid bubbling inside it. And floating inside these tubes were people, their spines connected to wires on the top of the tubes. Lacus stood up, putting her hands to her mouth as she saw their faces through their thick mane of grey hair. The people inside these three tubes were Gekido or were at least identical to him.

"But wait, this isn't how I remember everything" Jack said.

"It's not how Gekido remembers it either, you were both implanted with memories to make you more human, which is precisely what you aren't. You Jack are an identical clone to the Jack of the same name, your age increased through genetic manipulation, the real Jack was killed by me three years ago" Uragiri explained.

"Three years, but I was here a lot longer than that" Gekido whispered.

"Again a memory you were given, even the times you had at the Orb orphanage were orchestrated, the truth Gekido is that you only spent a year with Yamato and his family, or perhaps more accurately six months"

"No…you're lying!" Gekido growled.

"You Gekido are what is known as a Cyber Psyche, you were created through the process of a complex and advanced series of nanobots merging with DNA to create a complete life form, then with a little more genetic tampering your age is extended and combat training and history is programmed into your brain through our computers, much like these lovely things here" Uragiri said, opening the tube and picking the black haired boy up by his cheeks. "Now do you remember Gekido?" She asked, locking her lips with the unconscious teen.

Gekido suddenly felt the memories flood back and become clearer than they had ever been.

* * *

**It was inside the colony where the first Cyber Psyche had been created. Deikun and Yamato opened the cylinder tube and revealed the first of many Cyber Psyche's. He stood naked in front of them, growling at them as they examined him.**

**"Amazing, the Nanobots merged perfectly with Jack's DNA" Yamato said.**

"**But what about the boys grey hair?" Deikun asked.**

"**Lady Uragiri added Wolf DNA into the mix, though I do wonder why?"**

"**Humans evolved from apes my friends, isn't it about time other animals caught up with them?" Uragiri asked as she walked into the room.**

"**My lady" Deikun said bowing.**

"**If he's going to be my ultimate attack dog then he needs to have a little bestial instinct" Uragiri smiled as she traced her hand across Gekido's cheek.**

**Gekido bit at the woman, who smiled as she punched him across the face. With that one punch he was whimpering on the floor. A hooded figure walked into the room, looking at Gekido's fallen form.**

"**We'll begin training right away, put him in the pen with the children from the Lodonia lab"**

**An armed guard grabbed Gekido's hair, dragging him across the floor. Gekido was thrown into a cylinder arena, where a large number of Fourteen-year-old children had been gathered. Hatches opened on the wall and the guards outside the arena threw enough daggers for the whole group. A glass window overlooked the arena, and on the other side of the glass was a large group of Blue Cosmos and Logos members, including Azrael himself. Uragiri walked into the room, followed by the hooded man and Deikun.**

"**Putting him in a room full of children with knives, really Uragiri what are you thinking?" A purple haired man asked.**

"**Djibril just think of the valuable experience this will be for the children, if your grooming them to be soldiers then you'll have to teach them to be fearless, and trust me there is nothing more scary than a hungry animal" Uragiri explained.**

"**He's not an animal!" The Hooded man growled.**

"**We'll see" Uragiri scoffed before she waved her hand, signifying for the exercise to begin.**

**The children yelled as they ran at Gekido, who out of instinct defended himself the only way a wolf would. He ran on all fours, slamming his head into one of the boys. Then he sunk his teeth into the boy's neck, ignoring the cries of pain. He ripped the boys throat out, then jumped over a group of the children, running straight at a green haired boy. The boy slashed at Gekido, cutting his shoulder. Gekido looked at the blood pouring out of his shoulder, then looked at the blade in the boys hand. He bit the boy's hand, forcing the child to drop his knife. Gekido picked the dagger up in his mouth and ran through the children, slashing some across the chest, and then spitting the blade into one boys eye. However, the other children ran in, stabbing their knives into his back.**

"**Hmmm, a tool for suicide missions perhaps, but I cant see him lasting long in a battlefield" Azrael said.**

"**Oh don't worry Director, all's we have to do is program a few fighting techniques and he'll be ready to undergo his ultimate evolution, come back next week and you'll see just how useful he can be" Uragiri explained.**

**When Logos left, Gekido was thrown into a circular chamber. Wires were connected to his brain and he yelled out as information was poured directly into his head. Information that included fighting techniques, the human anatomy, and even mobile suit weapons and controls. The next day, he was thrown into the arena again, this time with six armed soldiers. Azrael and other members of Blue Cosmos watched sceptically as Gekido stood with his head down.**

"**What in the world is that idiot doing?" Azrael asked.**

"**Planning and calculating, you see Azrael like a wolf he will consider the best plan for killing his prey and executing it without mercy" Uragiri said.**

**Gekido rushed forward, and then diverted his course. As the soldiers opened fire, Gekido jumped, rubbing across the wall. He kicked one soldier across the head, snatching his rifle and hitting the man as hard as he could across the head. Gekido emptied the clip into one of the other soldiers and picked the half conscious soldier up off the floor. He held the man out like a shield, running at the other four soldiers as they opened fire. Azrael then smiled as the young man proceeded to beat the other soldiers into the ground, smashing them across the head with their rifles.**

"**Strong and skilled, that's all from that Jack boy I presume" Azrael said.**

"**Yes, Jack was the DNA sample we merged with the Nanobots, we still have several other training exercises to go through before putting him through the process, a process that will no doubt tip the EA's advantage for when it has produced mobile suits" Uragiri explained.**

**The other men were ready to applaud Uragiri and Deikun's scientific achievements. That was until the Arena door opened again and the children were thrown into the room. They all carried knives like before and stood ready to face the man who had killed their two friends.**

"**Like I said, he will make a plan and carry it out without mercy" Uragiri smiled as she clicked her fingers.**

**Gekido suddenly rushed forward, snarling like a wild animal as he jumped at the children. Using basic self-defence moves, he blocked the attacks from their knives, occasionally throwing one of the children to the ground of breaking their wrists. He knocked two knives out of their hands, slashing the children's throats and stabbing a girl in the head. Another girl with gold hair fell to the floor, her purple eyes wide in shock as she watched Gekido plough through her friends. He head butted one boy, and then sunk his teeth into another's neck. With all the other children either dead or unconscious around him, Gekido turned his eyes towards the blonde, walking towards her with blood dripping out of his mouth.**

"**No…I don't want to die" She whimpered as Gekido growled.**

**The girl leant against the wall, tears rolling down his face.**

"**I'm scared, please I don't want to die"**

**Gekido grabbed the girl by her neck, sniffing her like a wolf would sniff his prey. The girl looked at Gekido with pleading eyes and the members of Logos smiled. This monster that had been created by Uragiri was the perfect weapon. Gekido growled at the girl, before his features calmed. He dropped the girl to the floor, looking at the blood on his hands. Uragiri widened her eyes in total shock as Gekido said his first full sentence.**

"**It's wrong!"**

**Days later as Gekido continued his training; Uragiri slammed Deikun against the wall.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" She yelled.**

"**I don't know my Lady, he must have developed his intelligence faster than we expected" Deikun said.**

"**I think I know what happened" The Hooded man said, walking into the room.**

"**Well, elaborate your theory then" Deikun growled.**

"**When we programmed the fighting moves into his brain not only did he study the techniques but also the teachings behind martial arts, and when we showed him the history of warfare he developed a small sense of intelligence, and from learning about the Nazis death camps and numerous other war crimes based on genocide he developed an opinion, on his own he developed an opinion" The Hooded one explained.**

"**You mean, just like that he's decided when killing is right and wrong, he's developed a form of free will?" Uragiri asked. "He's perfect, once we've perfected the brainwashing process just think what we could do with him"**

"**But Uragiri, Yamato has gone to Orb, he has likely already told Athha and even though he wont do anything about it it's only a matter of time before what we've done reaches the ears of someone who does, and they'd be right to do something, what we've been doing is beyond sick" The hooded man said, his eyes on the video screens, showing how numerous times Gekido had been unleashed on armed soldiers, they had even forced him into fighting ZAFT mobile suits in a Kratos covertly.**

"**Your actually worried about ethics, look at what I am, I, the failure and the one in Orb are things that shouldn't exist and neither should this one" Uragiri said.**

"**Then why are we doing this, why are we throwing a persons potential away like this?"**

"**What's the matter, do you feel sympathy for him, he doesn't even know how unfortunate he is, do you really think that he'll care about what we've stolen from him, no of course he wont, he'll give in to his instincts like the animal he is"**

"**He's not an animal"**

"**Then he's a monster!"**

"**There's no such thing as monsters"**

"**Only evil people, yes you've said that many times but what we do is right, or at least it'll be right in the new world"**

"**New world, you're actually going to try using him in your plan to conquer the Earth?" The Hooded man asked.**

"**Not just the Earth, the whole solar system, my rule will encompass everything…so what if a few pointless human lives are lost"**

"**My lady, I might just have a way of increasing the wolfs efficiency and guaranteeing control" Deikun said. "We could take Jack's eyes and transfer them, thus temporarily giving him Jack's seed, and with our computers we can corrupt that seed, program him into killing whenever it is activated"**

"**Very well, do that then"**

**A day after Gekido's eye transplant, he now sat motionless on the floor of Deikun's lab. Uragiri walked into the room, yawning whilst rubbing her eyes.**

"**My lady what is wrong?" Deikun asked.**

"**I had a bad dream, I dreamt that humanity had finally reached its breaking point, they let their flaws get the best of them and so they exterminated one another. There is no one in this world who can save it from self-destruction, I'm the only one who can save humanity, who can make them learn from their flaws" She then directed her gaze to Gekido, who sat motionless on the floor.**

**Deikun soon left the room and Uragiri kneeled in front of Gekido, she tilted his head until their eyes met.**

"**Someone like you, someone who will obey my will, I bet you don't have dreams do you? It must be wonderful!" She smiled as she pressed her lips against hers.**

**She then laid Gekido out on the floor and began to slowly remove her uniform.**

* * *

"NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!!" Gekido yelled, falling to the floor as he remembered what Uragiri had done to him.

"In a way I kind of agreed with him, I had to give you some form of happiness, so why not be the first person to give you true passion" Uragiri said.

"You bitch, it wasn't passion, it was rape" Gekido snarled.

"Then we put you through the full Cyber Psyche program, didn't you ever wonder how you could so well pilot a machine Gekido? It was your CP abilities that enabled you to bond with a machine, your very thoughts could push a machine to it's limit, that was why the rules of coordinator and natural OS didn't apply to you, you were our ultimate weapon to be used against both the Alliance and ZAFT, you still can be…join me Gekido and I promise after your true Purpose to destroy all my enemies is fulfilled you can stay by my side in the new world era, you can stay with me if you kill Lacus" Uragiri explained.

"Don't make stupid jokes, what makes you think I'll give up Lacus to you?" Gekido asked.

"It's your Purpose to Gekido, everything you have done till now has been done to my specifications, befriending Kira Yamato, seducing Lacus Clyne it was all so you could draw them into a battle that would eliminate them, your Purpose was to kill or at least put all my opponents into a position where they would have died, then after that you would fully awaken your CP potential"

It was the day that he been prepared for, the day to fully test out the system that Uragiri had created. He stood on a platform, wearing a black metallic suit with grey shin and wrist guards and a grey diamond visor. Numerous wires were connected to his spine, his wrists and even his brain. Uragiri smiled at the sight, she was within inches of creating the perfect weapon in mobile suit warfare. Suddenly, the hooded man burst into the room, striding towards Uragiri.

* * *

"**What the hell are you doing?" He asked, but Uragiri ignored him. "You said this would be the line we wouldn't cross, connecting one single mind and body to an army of mobile suits is dangerous, it'll drive him insane"**

"**So!" Uragiri said, shrugging her shoulders.**

"**But think of his potential, not only to win a war but to live through it"**

"**Oh please, what use is an attack dog after a war?"**

"**He's not an animal!"**

"**Come on you idiot, would you rather we recruit countless other soldiers, or spend more money mass producing cyber psyches and creating the special mobile suit cockpits, wasting human lives on the battlefield, humanity should live to see me rule, so what if we abuse animal rights"**

"**HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!!!" The Hooded man yelled.**

"**HE DAMN WELL IS! HE AND THE REST OF HUMANITY ARE JUST DOGS BENEATH MY FEET! AND WHEN THE TIME COMES! WHEN THE EA AND ZAFT HAVE FAILED HUMANITY WILL TURN TO ME THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR!!"**

"**AND WHAT ABOUT HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO THROW HIS LIFE AWAY WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT HE'S A SENTIENT BEING!!"**

"**DON'T GET ALL OPTIMUS PRIME ON ME! HE'S A TOOL IF HE LIVES THROUGH IT WE'LL PUT HIM ON ICE UNTIL THE DOGS NEEDED AGAIN!!"**

"**HE'S A HUMAN!!" The Hooded man yelled.**

"**Um Lady Uragiri" Deikun said.**

"**WHAT!" She yelled, swinging her head round to see a shivering Deikun.**

**Then she turned her head and widened her eyes as she saw Gekido, his body shaking as his visor glowed a deep red colour.**

"**Wont…. let you…use me, like this…I'll kill you" He snarled, taking a deep towards Uragiri.**

"**Activate the plasma field" Uragiri ordered.**

**Gekido yelled in agony as Deikun activated the platforms plasma field. He fought through the pain as best he could. But he could only yell out one more time.**

"**I'LL KILL YOU!!!"**

**Uragiri and Deikun left the room to contemplate a solution to what had just happened. The hooded man looked at the unconscious form of Gekido. He squeezed his hand into a fist, deciding that enough was enough. The hooded man became Gekido's saviour, getting him to one of the colonies escape pods, and setting a course for Orb. He couldn't remember what had happened to that hooded man. His last memory before everything faded from his mind was the beaches of Orb and the face of a brown haired woman.**

* * *

"Everything I believed, was a lie!" Gekido said, falling to his knees.

"You see Gekido, no matter what your programmed purpose will come back to you, you can't escape it"

Gekido smashed his fist against the floor, growling as he felt the voices in his head.

_**Join her, she can help us, we only exist to fulfil our Purpose**_

'Everything I did, all of my dreams, they were just a lie'

Guards ran into the room, drawing their pistols and aiming at Lacus and Gekido.

"So sad, oh well I always have the new model" Uragiri said, looking at the black haired boy encased in the glass cylinder. "Try not to make a mess" She said to her soldiers before she and Patrick left the room.

"Everything was completely pointless, all the lives I saved, the people I killed, Nichol, Miguel…the bonds I made were a lie as well, Kira, Canard and everyone else"

Lacus looked at Gekido, intending to comfort as best he could.

"Gekido…"

"DON'T GIVE UP!!!" A familiar voice yelled.

Lacus widened her eyes in shock as Kyusai jumped into the crowd of soldiers. He shot two in the foot, then backhanded another, rolling to the side to dodge a volley of gunfire. As Kyusai fought on, Gekido continued to look at the floor, hearing but paying Kyusai's words no heed.

"GEKIDO! DON'T GIVE UP! YOUR PURPOSE IS WHAT YOU CHOOSE IT TO BE! CHOOSE THE RIGHT ONE!!!" Kyusai yelled before one of the guards hit him the stomach with a Billy club.

'Shut up Brian, it's pointless now' Gekido thought as he closed his eye.

_What the hell do you think your doing? Your friends, everyone is fighting for you, fighting for a future they can be happy in. The least you can do is contribute to that._

Taithan widened his eyes with confusion as the Purpose stopped moving. He smiled as he ignited a beam sabre on his Gundam's leg.

_Your friend, look at him. LOOK AT HIM GEKIDO!!!_

Gekido opened his eye, too see the defiant expression of Kyusai as he fought the Uragiri soldiers.

_He remains defiant until the end. That is humanities greatest act, defiance, it can change the world Gekido. Are you going to be the kind of man who surrendered himself to destiny? Or are you going to stand up and fight till the end. Your dreams are your own, your feelings of love for your friends weren't a lie and neither is your defiance of injustice and genocide. Stand up Gekido!_

"I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!!!" Gekido yelled, running forward.

Taithan widened his eyes as the Gundam ran forward. Gekido and the Purpose slammed their fists into their opponents. Kyusai got up off the floor, grabbing one soldiers leg and throwing him aside. The two former friends stood back to back, facing the soldiers with defiant expressions in their eyes.

"Don't think I've forgiven you Akushi!" Gekido growled.

"Yeah I know, and please cut the Akushi crap, between you and me it's Brian got it?" Kyusai asked.

"Whatever" Gekido said before he rushed into battle.

Kyusai kicked one guard across the head, and Gekido elbowed another in the cheek. At the same time the Purpose elbow the Bulky Gundam, knocking it backwards. Gekido and the Purpose both began swinging their fists, hitting their opponents without mercy. Kyusai slid across the floor, tripping two soldiers up and elbowing their faces. Taithan swung his sabres at the Purpose, which ducked as Gekido dodged his opponent's tonfa. Gekido and the Purpose uppercut their opponents.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN IT STILL FUNCTION!!!" Taithan yelled then widened his eyes as he saw the clock ticking; he only had Twenty seconds to get out.

He flew the Gundam upwards, but cursed as the Purpose grabbed his machines leg.

"The Purpose speaks to me, it tells me to keep fighting, it also tells me you have very poor aim Taithan cause you missed it's generator, even without a cockpit the Gundam itself can still move because through my cyber psyche abilities the machine has gained sentience, allowing it to choose how it's last battle will end, you see the Purpose was built in much the same way as a wireless internet system, the signal of my mind was taken in by the adaptor on the Gundam's head, enabling me to move the machine like an extension of my own body" Gekido said.

Taithan looked behind him, seeing the fortresses nuclear reactor. Gekido and the Purpose squeezed their hands into fists. The Gundam's hand plugs gave off a yellow spark and the machine itself glowed a red colour as it channelled the last of its arc energy. Kyusai finished off one of the last of the guards and looked towards Gekido.

"Taithan…I'm not a vengeful man but in your case I'll make an exception, THIS IS FOR MIGUEL!!!"

The Purpose thrust its fist forward, punching Taithan's machine in the chest. Gekido yelled as the Purpose flew the machine straight towards the bases reactor. Taithan yelled as the Purpose's fist tore through his machine, completely crushing his body before the fists slammed into the reactor.

_Goodbye pilot Gekido!_

The crew of the Eternal widened their eyes as the meteor fortress was suddenly blown apart from the inside. They watched the magnificent nuclear explosion with concern in their eyes. A single tear fell down Gekido's face as he remembered the countless battles he had fought inside the Purpose. He then turned towards Kyusai, who looked back at him.

"Gekido I…"

"Save it jackass, after what you've do you really think that I'd forgive you?" Gekido asked.

"No, I really didn't, but still one can live in hope"

"Come on, let's get out of here" Gekido growled.

"You two go, and please take the boy in this chamber here with you, I don't want Uragiri to create anymore Cyber Psyche's, that's why I'm going to put an end to it once and for all, when I'm done with this place there will be no data left on how to create the nanobots necessary to create a cyber psyche, the only data left will be in Uragiri's brain and my own" Kyusai said.

"Wait a second…you aren't planning on killing yourself are you?" Gekido asked.

Kyusai grinned as he opened the chamber that housed the potential Cyber Psyche. He gave the boy to Gekido and took his helmet off.

"Maybe I am" He said.

"You'd better not, I still got to beat your ass for what you've done" Gekido growled, punching Kyusai's arm.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to pay for my crimes" Kyusai said, turning an apologetic gaze to Lacus.

"You guys get to your shuttle, once I've planted the virus in the computers and placed the charges in the training areas I'll meet you at the Eternal in my Gundam" he explained.

Gekido nodded his head and floated with Lacus towards the shuttle bay. Kyusai activated his radio and went off to do his work, failing to notice an unconscious soldier twitch. As Lacus and Gekido flew the shuttle out of the colony, Kyusai placed charges in the colonies foundations and the lab areas; he even deleted all the files from the computers. Gekido sat in the shuttle pilot seat, talking to Kyusai through the radio.

"That hooded guy who got me out, it was you wasn't it Brian?" Gekido asked.

"Yeah, Uragiri and I had been dated before we started our research, at the time alls I wanted to do was create a way to enhance our own soldiers, but then Uragiri began to lose her mind, she let the knowledge that she was an Ultimate coordinator get to her, after she started trying to create life I pretty much lost interest in her, then she created you" Kyusai explained as he connected charges to the three cylinders.

"How much of my memories are fake?" Gekido asked.

"Well obviously your mother and father, unless you count Uragiri as a mommy and the little nanobots inside you as daddies"

"Shut up jackass!"

Kyusai laughed at Gekido's reaction, sitting on the floor and rubbing the sweat off his face.

"The day we first met wasn't a lie, I really couldn't bring myself to fight those bullies" He said.

"Yeah, you acted like a bigger pussy than Kira" Gekido chuckled.

"A pussy who could kick your ass no doubt"

"Yeah right, so everything else was a lie?"

"No, you truly where my best friend Gekido, your bonds of friendship were never programmed into you, Uragiri failed to see that you cant program a persons feelings" Kyusai explained.

Kyusai looked at the charges and clicked the button, beginning a two-minute timer. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling as he remembered the day he did the first thing he was proud of in this war. Despite great danger he got his friend out of Uragiri's grasp.

"I truly valued your friendship Brian, I know I never acted like it but you were my best friend, you and my adoptive family were the only things that stopped me from leaving Orb" Gekido said with a smile.

"This isn't the part where you ask me to be best man at the wedding is it?"

"Wedding, what are you talking about?" Gekido asked with blush across his face while Lacus giggled.

"Oh please, your so into the pink haired princess, you hate cute, but Lacus isn't cute, she's beautiful" Kyusai said, looking at his pistol, loading a single bullet into the chamber.

"That's one of many reasons why I'm better than you, my first girlfriend isn't a psychopath" Gekido grinned.

"Yeah well at least Uragiri doesn't have an army of Haros"

"Touché!" Gekido said, lowering his head as he remembered Lacus's Haro.

Gekido and Kyusai laughed together across the radio. A smile crossed Gekido's face as he saw three Earth Forces ships flying towards the area. He lost the Purpose, but at least now he would get to fight alongside his first friend. So long as Kyusai was still around, everything would be fine for Gekido. He switched on the shuttles autopilot so it could begin docking with the Eternal.

"Hurry your ass up Brian and get to the Eternal" Gekido grinned as he leant back.

"Sure…see you later buddy" Kyusai said.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Gekido widened his eye. He got off his seat and listened intensively to the radio.

"Brian…Brian are you okay? Brian answer me, Brian what's going on…come on don't kid around with me Brian" Gekido said hysterically.

Lacus took a step towards Gekido, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed her aside, looking at the radio.

"Brian you asshole answer me…ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" He yelled, falling to his knees as he clutched the radio. "Please" he whispered.

Suddenly, the charges went off and all that came as a reply for Gekido was static. The Colony was blown to bits as the shuttle docked with the Eternal.

"BRIAN!!!" Gekido yelled out. "RAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!"

He howled as tears fell down his face, punching the ground. Lacus kneeled down beside him, hugging him as his body shook. Gekido cried his eyes out while Lacus held him. Tears rolled down Lacus's eyes as well, sharing Gekido's grief as he cried for the first friend he ever had. Not only did he cry for his friend, but for his father, his mother and siblings, even his Gundam. Yet the one person that stuck out in Gekido's mind was a man who saved him. He had gone by many names, Bryan, Akushi and Kyusai, in the end he chose redemption and truth.

"BRIAN!!!"

Next Chapter 56: Burning heart

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time Gekido meets up with the rest of the Clyne faction and flies his new machine into action. Next time he'll show just how his new abilities are meant to be used inside the cockpit of his new Gundam the Nenshou Kokorou! Also next chapter, the rest of the crew learns the truth from Gekido as well as a video journal left by Kyusai/Brian/Akushi

Review please and tell me what you thought of the chapter, before anyone asks there will be an explanation on Cyber Psyche's next chapter but for now I'll leave you with a small explanation, Cyber Psyche's are basically artificial life forms made specifically to pilot mobile suits and bring out a suits full potential. Their abilities are sort of cyberpathic in nature, yet they have to use a special kind of cockpit to make full use of their abilities, kind of like how a Newtype uses a psychoframe.


	57. Burning Heart

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 56: Burning heart

The Eternal began its journey back to Mendell, followed by the Infernus and the ZAFT Nasca class ship. Gekido stood alone in his room, kicking chair the bookcase and throwing chairs across the room. He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. The door opened and both Andy and John floated into the room.

"Miss Clyne leaves you for a few minutes and this happens, well are you going to tell us what's up kid?" Andy asked.

"Hell no, now get out of here" Gekido snarled.

"And leave you to smash up the inanimate objects?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Would you rather I move onto people with squishy important parts" Gekido growled as he squeezed his fists together.

Both ZAFT aces laughed before seeing the serious expression on Gekido's face, then they looked at one another and nodded. John and Andy were both smart enough not to get in Gekido's way, especially when he was angry. But they pitied the fool that did get in his way. They went past the medical bay, but then poked their heads out of the edge of the door to see Hilde standing with Mars and Herbert, both men had bandages covering their noses.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Mars and Herbert both asked Gekido what was eating him, and not in a nice way, so Gekido gives them both a punch and breaks their noses" Hilde explained, looking at the two men with her arms crossed.

"Man this guys even scarier than Diana" Herbert said.

"Diana doesn't even compare to Gekido" John muttered.

They suddenly heard a banging noise and Gekido yelled again.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" He yelled, opening the door to his room.

He held a purple Haro in his hand and threw it straight down the corridor.

"OH NO!" The Haro yelled before slamming into a crewmembers face.

"Okay, I think for now we've got to leave Gekido alone and keep the Haro's out of his line of sight" John said.

"On this shop? That's gonna be our hardest mission yet" Andy said and both friends burst into laughter.

* * *

While Gekido continued to mourn, Vincent sat on a hospital bed at the EA's lunar base. His shoulder and cheek were wrapped in bandages, his burn having just been treated. Morgan Chevalier floated into the room, wearing his officer's uniform.

"So your Vincent Rach, I heard about what you did out there today, gotta say you've got more balls than me, I don't think I would've gone up against that freak in the G-Weapon" Morgan said, saluting the Ensign.

"Thank you Major Chevalier, but really I was terrified out there" Vincent said.

"Your not alone in that son, every soldier is scared anyone who says he isn't is either crazy or all talk"

"Sir, could you please tell me what happened to the prisoners?"

"They're currently being detained in the brig, the new commander in charge of the base here is a fair man and has assured me that the prisoners will not be ill treated" Morgan said as an EA soldier walked into the room, holding an electronic pad.

"Here's the list of civilian casualties Orb suffered, I find it rather strange that you'd request such a thing"

"It's not harming the military, and its not illegal so please hand it over" Vincent said.

The soldier shrugged his shoulders before giving the board to Vincent. Ninety civilian lives had been lost, significantly less than what had been calculated in the Earth Alliances simulations. Vincent read each name in his head, doing his best to memorise them off by heart. Then he came to a picture of a brown haired girl, the one that had been crushed by his mobile suits arm.

'Mayu Asuka, I'm so sorry' Vincent thought as he lowered his head.

* * *

The Eternal slowly docked with the Mendel colony. Every member of the Archangel's crew crowded onto the Eternal so they could catch a glimpse of Gekido.

"Believe me guys when I say he really doesn't want to see anyone" Heine said, practically pushing them back through the corridor.

"But Mr Westenfluss, we could help him" Kira said.

"Actually Kira you'll probably just frustrate him, Athrun will piss him off and Cagalli will drive him crazy"

"Ah to hell with this I'm going through" Cagalli said, shoving past Heine and floating towards Gekido's door.

Kira, Flay and Athrun followed her and entered the room to see Gekido sitting on his bed. He had his shirt off and was gripping his trousers tightly. The four floated towards him, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"What the hell do you people want?" He asked.

"Don't snap at us like that, Kira's been through hell so show us a little respect" Flay said, clinging to Kira's arm.

"You've been through hell…okay Kira enlighten me as to what's been happening since I've been gone" Gekido growled, rising from his seat.

Kira then hesitantly explained to the young man of what Canard had revealed to him concerning Ulen Hibiki and his Ultimate Coordinator project.

"So you were developed in an artificial womb, I suppose since you weren't born and raised in your mothers womb then you're not human" Gekido said, looking at Kira with pity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm not" Kira said, shocking Flay, Cagalli and Athrun.

But for Gekido that was the line crossed. He smashed his fist straight into Kira's face, knocking him to the floor. Gekido slammed his foot into Kira's stomach, and then began punching him across the face.

"GEKIDO STOP IT!!! Athrun yelled.

"YOU STUPID PATHETIC LOSER!!!" Gekido roared, elbowing Athrun off him.

He continued to smash his fists into Kira's face, even as Heine and Canard floated into the room. They grabbed his arms and pulled him off of Kira.

"YOU THINK THAT YOUR PROBLEMS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE! QUIT BEING SO SELFISH AND STUPID! YOU ARE HUMAN! IF THERE'S ANYONE ON THIS ENTIRE SHIP WHO CANT CALL HIMSELF HUMAN THEN IT'S ME!!!" Gekido yelled, shoving Heine and Canard off him. "You have the love of a beautiful woman, you've had the care of an adopted family all your life, you've even got a best friend and a sister now, not to mention all the power and ability you need in this life, you could do whatever you want with your life…but me, THE FAMILY AND BEST FRIEND WERE NOTHING BUT TWISTED LIES! FALSE MEMORIES IMPLANTED BY SOME BITCH WHO WANTS THE WORLD!! Even the years I spent with my adopted family were a lie, they're now dead by the way"

Kira and Flay gasped at what they heard, remembering how friendly Yamato was.

"Yamato was involved in the project that created me…I'm nothing but a series of complex machines mashed together with DNA like play dough, combat data and fighting techniques have been programmed into my brain, which is capable of directly interfacing with a mobile suit, I'm a walking Wi-Fi adaptor" Gekido growled, then he walked towards Kira, grabbing his collar. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BASTARD FOR THINKING YOU'VE GOT IT SO DAMN HARD!! I HAVE NOTHING ANYMORE! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE! And the person who saved me, my first true friend Brian…he's dead" Gekido whispered.

Flay put her hands to her chest, despite the short amount of time that she had spent with Kyusai she couldn't deny that the two of them developed a bond. But now after everything he had done, all the sacrifices he had made he couldn't see what those sacrifices gained.

"I don't even know how he died, whether a guard shot him, or he shot himself…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FEELS KIRA! THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU COULDN'T SAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone…I'm not human, I'm just a monster, a monster born and bred to kill…so tell me Kira, who do you thinks worst off?" Gekido asked, dropping his head as he pushed Kira.

Kira was left speechless at the revelation. Lacus floated into the room, holding Gekido's jacket and a new shirt identical to the one he had worn before meeting Uragiri. Flay then widened her eyes before she reached into her pocket.

"Wait, this disc was given to me by Brian, he said that it was the door to the truth" Flay said, holding the disc she had been given.

"The truth, I already know the truth" Gekido growled.

"Yes but maybe this could help in some way" Flay said.

Lacus put her hand on Gekido's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

"Gekido, if your friend had his reasons for fighting, maybe he talked about it on this disc" Lacus said.

Gekido hesitantly took the disc and walked towards the computer.

"I'll go, this isn't really my business to see" Heine said to Canard before he floated out of the room.

Gekido inserted the disc and a file came up. There were multiple folders inside the file. However it was one video recording that caught Gekido's attention. He double clicked on the file, bringing up the image of Kyusai.

"All right, hopefully this is you listening Gekido, if your looking at this I'm probably dead, I think it's time I explained everything to you…Uragiri originally intended to use you as both the prototype for her Cyber Psyche army as well as act as the bait to draw Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne and any other person who would be a threat to her into a losing battle. However she changed her plan and decided to use you as the one who would control all of her mobile dolls, she wanted a mind with instincts and the ability to think past the logical, a single mind that could control her entire mobile suit force. I agreed with certain evils that Uragiri committed because I felt that certain lines needed to be crossed in order to attain peace, however I lost faith in her ability to maintain that peace, another war would come about much quicker if she was in charge. While you were held in captivity I saw how you were beginning to slowly gain personality and I realised something, it isn't the changing times that create evil people, it's their choices…I know that if you had your way you would have chosen to fight as a true soldier, not Uragiri's servant. Which was why I helped you to escape, I just want you to know that I tried to do the right thing. Inside the files are several pieces of evidence that could put several members of the council away for good, even Patrick Zala could go to jail so Athrun if your there prepare to be disappointed in daddy, also included is information on several weapons companies both in the Plants and Earth that worked together in order to set both forces at one another's throats"

The others widened their eyes at that piece of news. Gekido hushed them as Kyusai continued.

"Gekido, right now I'll explain some stuff to you about your Cyber Psyche abilities, you can only really bring out your full abilities in machines with a specifically altered cockpit, and even then you have to be wearing your Psycho suit…the Psycho suit is built with amplifiers allowing you to fully link yourself with a machine, it also works the same way as a regular flight suit, Yamato kept the suit in storage for when you'd need it"

Gekido immediately walked towards the door, putting on his new shirt and jacket.

"Gekido, aren't you going to listen to the rest?" Lacus asked.

"And why the hell would I need to do that?" Gekido asked before floating out of the room.

While Lacus floated after Gekido, Flay turned to face the screen.

"Gekido…I'm so sorry for everything you've been through and everything I've done, all my life alls I tried to do is the right thing, please for the sake of those who have died, do the one thing that all soldiers must do after a war, live on Gekido…and Flay…live as good a life as you can, stay alive and with Kira" Kyusai said, smiling as he turned the camera off.

Flay put her hands to her eyes and Kira immediately hugged the girl, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh Kira…why did Kyusai have to do it…why did he have to do that to himself" She sniffed.

"He made a choice Flay…and I think that what ever happened back there he died happy knowing that you and Gekido were alive" Kira said, rubbing Flay's hair soothingly.

Gekido ran as fast as he could out of the Eternal. He kicked off of the door, floating towards the Infernus. Lacus tried to pursue the man, but was stopped by John and Andy.

"Lacus, I think right now you need to let Gekido do what he has to do" Andrew said.

"I agree, and when the time comes you need to help all of us remind Gekido that he still has things worth living for" John said and Andrew nodded his head in agreement.

Gekido reached the Airlock of the Infernus and opened the hatch. He floated through the small corridor leading to the bridge.

"So your Gekido Jaeger?" Leonardo asked as Gekido opened the door.

"Enough of the pleasantries, just tell me where your keeping the Psycho Suit" Gekido growled.

"Are you really going to fight with just one eye?" David asked.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO FIGHT NOW TELL ME WHERE IT IS!!!" Gekido yelled, leaving the bridge in total silence.

That was until Noah's computer bleeped.

"Captain, we've received several messages from ZAFT and Earth Alliance ships, Five ships are travelling together, they're defecting sir" Noah explained. "The Captain of the Laurasia class vessel tells us that they can no longer stand for Patrick Zala's treatment of the Plants Natural citizens, it is their duty as soldiers to oppose unjust orders and that's exactly what they intend to do"

Smiles crossed the faces of the crew of the Infernus, while Gekido merely scowled. Leonardo and Casvall led Gekido out of the bridge. They showed him the numerous areas of the small ship, which only included a rec room, male and female changing rooms and the hangers, which at the moment they dared not show him. Gekido widened his eyes as he saw the numerous civilians rescued by the ship. 50 were being held in one of the ships containers. Then they came to the container that held what the crew had been asked to deliver. Gekido's attention was caught by the giant darkened image of a humanoid machine. He followed Casvall and Leo to a glass container. Inside the container was the psycho suit, the same one he had worn when Kyusai had rescued him a year ago. But the suit's colouring was different; it was now a dull grey colour, with a red visor and red shoulder pads and shins.

"Get the civilians off this ship and down to Earth!" Gekido ordered.

"That may be a problem" Leo said.

"And why is that?"

"Most of the civilians here are coordinators, we didn't want the Earth Forces to get their hands on them" Leo explained as Gekido opened the container.

"I see!" Gekido said as he threw off his jacket.

Gekido put the psycho suit over his regular clothing. He put on the helmet, then stretched his arms around. It was a perfect fit, even with the weight (in muscle) he had put on since the year he was created.

"Okay…what's that thing there?" Gekido asked, his voice giving off an echo under the helmet as he pointed at the giant figure.

"That would be your new machine" Leo said with a smile as he turned on the lights.

The machine was at least a few inches taller that the Freedom and Justice. Its chest had a crystal of some kind, while each plate of its waist armour was like a diamond. The machines shoulders were similar to the Justice's while its legs had beam sabres attached to them. Beside the machine was a solid broadsword, with a pair of beam pistols and strange devices that looked like they would go on the back of the Gundam's left shoulder. The machines other weapons included a sniper rifle, a beam cannon that doubled as a bazooka and a massive anti ship sword. Then came the mobile suits head, it had the standard Gundam V-Fin's, as well as several fins sticking out of the back of its head, but replacing the eyes and mouthpiece was a pitch black diamond shape.

"Open the container hatch, and get my weapons ready" Gekido ordered as he floated towards the machines chest.

With a single thought, Gekido opened the machines hatch. However unlike other cockpits, the Gundam didn't have control sticks, merely holes for plugs. Gekido climbed into the machine, attaching his arms and legs to the plugholes. He closed the hatch and stood there for a moment. Suddenly, wires slammed into his spine. Gekido yelled in total agony and the machine itself fell to its knees, mirroring Gekido's own movements.

"Damn…the pain…AAAAAAGH!!!!" Gekido roared out as the crystal on the Gundam's chest glowed an intense red colour.

* * *

Dagger Thanos sat at his desk, a sake bottle in his right hand while the left held the photo of Dagger and the members of his first team. They weren't smiling; Dagger didn't really think they lived in an age where people could smile. He took a sip from his bottle, remembering how Patrick Zala had ordered all Natural "terrorists" to be arrested. And of course Marcus and the rest of the Black Storm Naturals knew they were in danger, the fifty troops ran away and Dagger couldn't help but think back on his last conversation with Marcus.

"You do realise that if you desert I'll have to shoot you down, it's my duty" Dagger said drinking from a sake dish.

_**Dagger poured Marcus a cup, both of them toasting to those who had died.**_

"_**Forgive me if I'm wrong Dagger but isn't it also a soldiers duty to fight an unlawful order? Patrick Zala may be the law now but he cant change the laws of humanity" Marcus said before he drank.**_

'The one I trusted the most…my best friend' Dagger thought.

_**A squadron of Mobile armours surrounded Marcus. But despite being outnumbered, he still cleaved through the enemies with his sword. He slashed one in half, and then stabbed another's cockpit. But, a third unit fired its missiles at the Marcus. The Natural ZAFT pilot merely smiled as the missiles flew towards him. Suddenly a volley of bullets flew out of space, intercepting the missiles. Dagger flew inside his black CGUE, going back to back with Marcus.**_

"_**Marcus, be careful out there, you still have things to live for" Dagger said, giving Marcus a spare machine gun.**_

"_**Name one!" Marcus growled.**_

"_**Your good looks perhaps, I know there are several female pilots that want to sink their teeth into you" Dagger said with a chuckle.**_

_**Marcus coughed to contain his laughter before the two ZAFT machines flew back into battle.**_

But now, the Black Storm had fallen apart. Dagger wasn't going to lie about anything, he didn't really care much for Jessica, but Luke was his friend. Every soldier was under his command and if one died then it reflected on his ability to protect. And now Kyusai was dead. He remembered the day they had first met, Dagger was only nineteen, and fresh out of ZAFT's academy, while Kyusai was just a boy.

_**"You're a coordinator, now that's just one big joke" A 15-year-old boy said, kicking a green haired boy in the chest.**_

"_**That's what idiots like you get, the Naturals cant surpass us, we're the future" One of the bullies six friends said.**_

"_**Is that why Third Generations can't get "it" up…oh wait, you're a third generation aren't you?" The boy asked with a sly grin.**_

_**  
The bully growled, raising his foot.**_

"_**ENOUGH!!" A voice yelled behind the group of teens.**_

_**They turned around and promptly ran away as a man in a ZAFT red coat approached them. He reached his hand out to help the boy up.**_

"_**That happen often?" The Red coat asked.**_

"_**Everyday" The boy said.**_

"_**The maybe you should take self defence"**_

"_**The voice of experience?"**_

"_**Very much so, I was beat up everyday when I was your age, I took Karate lessons and worked out at the gym"**_

"_**You had to work out?" The Boy asked.**_

"_**That group is weak, they haven't been through hardships necessary to earn strength" The soldier said.**_

"_**That's exactly my point, no ones every going to be truly strong unless they work for that strength"**_

"_**Your views are very similar to my own, what's your name?"**_

"_**I don't really have one, although I do at times call myself Brian"**_

"_**I'm Dagger, Dagger Thanos, is your home nearby?"**_

"_**I don't have a home…I don't really have a family either"**_

_**That day Dagger Thanos gained a son; he fed the boy and gave him a temporary home. Gradually, Dagger taught the boy about war, politics and many other things that the boy would find useful in his life. After legally adopted him, Dagger gave the boy enough money to make it on his own. Renaming himself Akushi, the boy went on a journey across the PLANTS, to Earth and even the Jupiter colonies. After that journey he joined ZAFT's military a changed man. Through his ruthless tactics he impressed the alliance and quickly rose through the ranks. Even when he had done the unforgivable.**_

"_**LE CREUSCET!!" Dagger yelled, walking towards the masked commander.**_

"_**Yes Commander Thanos" Rau said with a smirk.**_

"_**You were Akushi's tutor at the academy, what did you teach him?" Dagger demanded.**_

"_**What was necessary for him to survive in war" Rau said.**_

"_**Damn you Le Creuscet, is shooting down civilians that aren't on a military vessel part of survival?"**_

"_**Well I suppose wiping out every single potential threat could be considered survival…but I assure you Commander, I never taught him such sadistic and evil tactics" Le Creuscet said.**_

"_**Then I suppose he is no longer my son" Dagger said, lowering his head.**_

_**Months later, Dagger would receive a letter from Akushi.**_

"_**Thank you for everything you have done for me, I was proud to call you my father, I hope you can forgive me for all the horrible things I've done, I was fighting an evil with evil, I couldn't let the Lady Uragiri get away without the people knowing the truth about her…. from your proud son Kyusai Glenn Thanos"**_

"Kyusai, Jessica, Luke…here's to you, may your spirits be at peace" Dagger said before he drank from the sake cup.

* * *

Marcus flew beside the Laurasia class vessel inside his customised Guaiz. He couldn't allow Zala to get away with what he was doing. So for once in his life Marcus decided to do the smart thing and leave ZAFT. He and a large number of ZAFT and Earth Alliance defectors would join the Saishin faction.

"A single heat source is approaching from behind" A radar operator said.

"Ready our main cannons" The Captain said.

"No…leave her to me!" Marcus said, swinging his Guaiz round and drawing his two beam sabres.

Michelle flew her GINN towards Marcus's Guaiz, stopping just inches from the machines chest.

"Go back Michelle, you can't convince me to stay" Marcus said.

"No…I want to fight Zala as well, I'll go with you" Michelle said, her face appearing on Marcus's screen.

"I don't intend on returning to the Plants, we may not succeed, you however have family there, think about them" Marcus said, turning his machine around.

"I have thought about them and I know without a doubt that if I were to face an unjust order they would be proud, I am proud of what ZAFT stands for, but Zala is destroying that" Michelle said.

"There's a precise likelihood that we'll die fighting Zala, don't put yourself on the losing side, think about yourself"

Marcus slowly flew his machine away, but widened his eyes as the GINN threw aside its weapons and grabbed the Guaiz.

"I have thought about myself, I came here because I wanted to, no military law or order made me do it, I don't care if I'm on the losing side…so long as I'm with you nothing matters to me" Michelle said.

Marcus turned to face the woman, their machines looking at one another. It was almost as if the two of them were looking one another in the eyes.

"Michelle I…GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Marcus yelled.

The Guaiz dived forward, pushing GINN. A beam flew out of space, slicing off the Guaiz's arm. Multiple Strike Daggers and Kratos mobile suits flew out of space, heavily outnumbering the deserters.

"All traitors will die…let me hear your wonderful screams" Saint whispered as he aimed his beam rifle at Michelle's GINN.

"Michelle get back now!" Marcus said.

"No stay back Marcus…I don't want to see you die!" Michelle said.

"Love…such a magnificent feeling to kill" Saint laughed as he pulled the trigger on his rifle.

The beam flew towards the GINN and Michelle smiled as she prepared for death. Suddenly, a massive beam flew out of space, dispelling the Devine's beam. The Deserters and the Earth forces turned their heads as a Red and grey Gundam flew out of space. Gekido had his arms crossed, as did the Gundam Nenshou Kokoro. It's bazooka, rifle and cannon had been clipped onto it's right shoulder, while the strange devices were attached to it's left. The Gundam's right eye glowed, as did Gekido's as he spread his arms out.

"All Earth Alliance forces, I am Gekido Jaeger, turn your units away right now, if you don't I will fight the governments unjust orders even if it means killing you" Gekido said over the radio channels.

While the Strike Daggers remained hesitant, the fifty Kratos's flew forward. The Five Uragiri battleships then began to fire on the ZAFT and EA deserters. Gekido swung his arms around and much to the shock of the pilots; the devices on the Nenshou's shoulder flew off. They surrounded the deserter fleet, and suddenly all of the devices fired beams of light.

"They're, Funnels?" A Kratos pilot asked.

"Not just funnels, barrier generators" Said another.

A massive diamond shaped barrier now protected the Deserter fleet.

"The Fin Funnels each have their own separate battery, but not just any battery, a modified compact arc generator" Gekido said as he drew the two beam pistols on his hips.

He flew over the deserter fleet and fired at the Kratos mobile suits. One of the Kratos's was hit in the head by Gekido's beam. The Uragiri ships opened fire, trying to penetrate the Fin funnel barrier. Gekido drew his beam cannon, firing a blast that consumed the bridge of an Uragiri ship.

"He destroyed one of our ships already?" An Uragiri soldier asked.

Gekido drew his broadsword, flying at the Uragiri forces whilst firing his beam pistol. He roared as he ploughed through the enemy. With strong and fast movements of his arms he cut down Kratos after Kratos, igniting the beam dagger on his pistol. He beheaded and stabbed one enemy after another, swinging his blade round and kicking opponents across the head.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Support our allies damn it!" The Captain of an Earth Forces ship said, kicking the Strike Daggers into action.

They fired at the Nenshou, which swung its arm round, covering its wrist in a gold diamond shaped energy shield. Gekido blocked every shot that the Daggers fired. Then, after putting his weapons away he baffled the Dagger pilots. With speed that could only be attained by someone with absolute control of his machine, Gekido performed various martial arts moves, smashing apart the Strike Daggers while keeping their cockpits intact. He cracked the faceplate of one, then tore the arm off of another, smashing a third unit across the head with the others arm. Using the Strike Daggers rifle, Gekido shot three Kratos units in the head. He then threw the gun aside and drew both his broadsword and red anti-battleship beam sword.

Gekido roared as he attacked the Uragiri forces, savagely cutting apart any mobile suit that got in his way as he flew at the Uragiri ships. His speed was incredible as he stabbed his swords into the side of one ship, dragging them across the ships hull, creating explosions that killed half of the ships crew.

"Believe me when I say that if you shoot on any of those guys you will suffer the consequences" Gekido growled as he deactivated the Fin Funnel barrier. "NOW GO FUNNELS!!!" He roared.

The Funnels suddenly flew to Gekido's aid, shooting any mobile suit that dared approach him as he cut the rest of the second Uragiri ship apart. Saint stood in absolute shock over Gekido's power.

"I want to hurt him…but he can kill me…he can really kill me, then the pain will end…I don't want it to end" Saint said hysterically as he listened to Gekido's bestial growls and roars.

Inside the cockpit of the Nenshou, Gekido's single eye was glowing a red colour, the pupil slit like a wolf's while foam hung off of his mouth. He hacked sliced a Kratos's head in half as the six funnels flew back onto his shoulders. Gekido then sheathed his swords, drawing and aiming his sniper rifle. Every shot he fired hit the head of a Kratos unit. With every pull of his trigger he killed a pilot of Uragiri's forces.

"I don't believe it, this is the power of a Cyber Psyche!" The Captain of one of the Uragiri ships said.

He widened his eyes as the Nenshou appeared in front of the bridge. Gekido swung his fist forward, crashing the Gundam's hand straight into the glass of the bridge. Then he fired two shots with his rifle, destroying two Kratos mobile suits. Gekido roared, jumping off the battleship as it was gradually blown to bits. He drew both swords, hacking a Kratos mobile suit to pieces.

"No way in hell am I going to risk my life facing that" A Strike Dagger pilot said.

"Hell yeah, if those freaks from Orb aren't subject to punishment under military law I don't see why we should be" said another.

Far away from the battlefield, Lenne and Alan got into their Akuma's. They launched out of Uragiri's ship, flying across space towards the battlefield.

"Soon, Uragiri will begin her plan for real" Lenne whispered.

"These days serving her have been the best of my life, I don't care if we were raised purely to serve her, her new world order is going to be fun" Alan said with a grin.

"We exist purely to serve her will, anyone who opposes our Lady will die by our hands" Lenne said.

"Damn right!" Alan whistled as the two machines activated their dream systems.

But before the two mobile suits could provide any support for the Earth forces, the Fin funnels appeared above them.

"FUNNELS!!!" Alan yelled, flying out of the way of the storm of beams.

Lenne desperately moved to dodge the Funnels, releasing her own funnels to counter them. She sighed in relief as she managed to fly out of the Funnels firing range. However her hopes were dashed as the Nenshou Kokoro suddenly appeared in front of her. The mobile suit's right eye shined as it pulled its glowing red fist back. Gekido crashed the Gundam's fist straight through the Akuma's head, completely crushing Lenne in the process.

"LENNE!!!" Alan yelled as Gekido shoved the lifeless Akuma's remains aside.

The Nenshou Kokoro's armour began to change to a pitch-black colour and the Fin Funnels ceased their movements. At this point, Gekido was shaking as he snarled uncontrollably. The Nenshou followed Gekido's movements, curling into a ball as the pilot shook. For a moment Alan believed that he had been given the perfect opportunity to attack, however this perfect moment was ruined as the Nenshou raised it's head. With a roar red energy was unleashed from the Nenshou's V shaped thrusters.

"Oh my god, Arc energy wings!" Alan said in shock before the Nenshou flew forwards. "NO STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!!!" Alan yelled, firing his beam rifle.

But Gekido easily dodged the bullets, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the Akuma's chest, tearing out its main generator. Alan began to panic as his mobile suits lights and screens were shut down. He felt the mobile suit move, before it slammed into something. Gekido held the Akuma by its neck, pushing it against the side of the last Uragiri ship.

"What on earth is that madman doing?" The Captain asked.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be this way, I wanted to see Uragiri's world" Alan said.

Gekido yelled as he threw his fist, crushing the Kratos's head with a single blow. But he didn't stop there, with every grunt and growl he punched the side of the Uragiri ship, crushing and penetrating its hull. Explosions ignited inside the corridors, killing numerous crewmembers, and those that weren't killed where unlucky enough to be crushed by the Nenshou's fists. The arc wings began to give off a fiery affect and rage uncontrollably, destroying any Uragiri mobile suit that was foolish enough to have stayed. Marcus and Michelle watched the Nenshou Kokoro continually punch the warship; Michelle was shocked by the pilot's unimaginable blood lust.

* * *

Lacus sat in the Infernus's infirmary, looking over the Tachi clone and the Cyber Psyche that Gekido had saved from his fate. She looked towards the door as it opened, putting on a smile as Jin and Oyama floated into the room.

"Miss Clyne, you really don't have to watch those two, we'll inform you immediately when they have awakened" Jin said.

"No, I want to look after them, it's all I can do for Gekido" Lacus said.

"That's not true, I'm sure there's tons of things you could do" Oyama said.

"I really like him, he knows this and yet every second I held him in the shuttle he, every second that passed was another second from him being alone, where no one could see him cry, we should cry while we are still able to and yet he sees tears as a weakness, so when he can he'll shut people out, or take his anger out on them" Lacus wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "The life he chooses to live must be so lonely inside" She said.

"A wolf should travel in a pack, but I suppose you could consider Gekido to be the white wolf" Jin said.

"A white wolf?"

"I remember something Sakon said, he said that white beasts are free because they aren't allowed to travel in a herd, but there may be one way to reach Gekido's heart and I regret to tell you that it's a way that may be impossible for you Miss Clyne"

"Are you saying that Gekido can only be influenced by battle?" Oyama asked.

"Sorry, I suppose I still haven't gotten over Sakon's death, I keep saying things he would come out with" Jin said, rubbing his head.

"Your so sensitive, I love you" Oyama said, hugging her husband.

While Lacus watched the couple embrace, Casvall shook his head on the other side of the door. Noah and David floated through the corridor, stopping just inches from Casvall.

"Any change in their condition?" David asked, Casvall answered the only way he could, a shake of his head.

"Well the mechanics have finished modifications to Sakon's Dokuganryu, are you sure you don't want to pilot it?" Noah asked.

Again Casvall shook his head, not wanting to dishonour his friend by piloting his personal machine. He looked to his right, frowning as someone approached the trio. She was someone whom he and Sakon had taken from the Earth Alliance's child soldier labs. But instead of shooting her like so many members of the crew felt like doing, she had been given a place to stay and her personal mobile suit had been repaired put onto the Infernus. She was a red haired girl with freckles across her cheeks and green studs in her ear. The girl was wearing a white and yellow shirt with a matching pair of shorts that left her midriff and legs exposed. While Casvall and David ignored Nena Trinity, Noah couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi Noah!" She said, giving the boy a peace sign.

"I thought we ordered you to stay in the hanger" David said.

"You did, but having the mechanics for company is pretty bad, I heard Gekido Jaeger came on board so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about with him"

"He already left the ship"

"Oh, what a shame, I'd heard he was really wild, he may not be Kurdish but I like wild men" Nena said, waving at Noah as she floated past the trio.

"What is her obsession with Kurdish men?" David asked.

Casvall merely shrugged his shoulders while Noah watched Nena leave. She turned around, smiling as Noah blushed furiously.

* * *

There was only one-way to reach Gekido, both Athrun and Kira knew that. This was why they put on their suits and flew in their Gundam's. They arrived just as Gekido had finished decimating the enemy force. His Fin funnels were flying around his fiery wings as he roared at space.

"Ready Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Yes, this time we won't fight for our ideals" Athrun said.

"This time, we'll fight for our comrade" Both pilots said.

The Freedom and the Justice then flew side by side towards the Nenshou Kokoro.

"GEKIDO!!!" They yelled.

The Nenshou Kokoro swung round, firing its Funnels wildly. Kira and Athrun easily dodged the shower of beam fire, though confusing, the movements of the funnels were wild, though still unpredictable. Athrun grinded his teeth together as the flames of the Kokoro's wings became ever wilder. The Seeds of two coordinators shattered and both friends went into HiMAT mode. Kira fired his cannons and pistol, destroying two of the Funnels and brushing the Nenshou's shoulder. Gekido roared as he flew at the Freedom. But Athrun flew on his flight platform, which fired its cannons, destroying one funnel and damaging another. Athrun then fired his beam rifle and at the same time threw his boomerang. The beams hit the Nenshou's shoulders, and the boomerang cut the Gundam's wrist. Gekido yelled, drawing his swords and flying at both Gundams. Kira and Athrun drew their sabres, awaiting Gekido's attack. The Justice's flight pack linked with it's back just as the Funnels began firing. Gekido swung his swords at Athrun and Kira, driven completely berserk by the situation.

"GEKIDO! THIS ISNT WHO YOU WANT TO BE RIGHT!!!" Both pilots yelled, blocking the slashes each and every time the Gundam swung its swords.

But Gekido let out a roar as he slammed his swords into the two Gundam's sabres. Kira and Athrun grunted as the incredibly strong swings forced them to float backwards. The Nenshou Kokoro span around, singing the Freedom's armour with its wings. It then ignited the beam sabre in its leg, slashing the Justice's shoulder.

"GEKIDO! DON'T FORGET YOUR DREAM! YOU WANTED TO TEACH PEOPLE TO DRAW THEIR OWN LINES RIGHT! YOU WANTED SOLDIERS TO FIGHT BY YOUR RULES! THAT'S YOUR DREAM NOT URAGIRI'S!!!"

Gekido clutched his head, grunting with confusion. He did have his own dream, it was one he had formed himself. Uragiri may have created him, but he was free to make his own choice. But before he could fight for his dream he needed to make the Earth Alliance military see the truth. He needed to defy the corrupt leaders of the Alliance. With a roar, Gekido sheathed his swords and began to slow his breathing, calming himself. His eye returned to normal, and the Gundam's phase shift deactivated as the funnels slammed into its shoulders. Gekido took a deep breath and opened a visual radio line for the Nuclear Gundam pilots and himself.

"Kira, Athrun, please carry me back to the colony, where any of the defectors caught in the crossfire?" Gekido asked.

"No they weren't, in fact they're already halfway back to Mendel" Kira said.

"Good, also get a message to the Infernus mechanics, tell them to prepare to dismantle the beam cannons on the Fin Funnels…if I ever get like that again I could kill our own troops with those funnels"

Athrun and Kira both nodded, understanding Gekido's logic. They flew the Nenshou back to Mendel, placing it on the Infernus's launch catapult. Gekido walked the Nenshou into the ships main hanger, seeing Casvall's Masamune. He placed the Gundam next to the Masamune, and then opened the hatch.

"Hey, where the heck are you guys?" Gekido called out, removing his helmet.

In truth he never actually met the mechanics of the Infernus, no one really had. Gekido's eyebrow twitched as a grey Haro rolled out of the shadows. He then heard the famous squeak, but it wasn't from the Haro he was looking at.

"Oh no!" Gekido said as another Haro rolled out of the shadows. "No way…you've got to be kidding me"

Numerous Haros began to pop out of the shadows, bouncing around Gekido as he realised just who staffed the Infernus's hanger.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Gekido yelled as the Haro's surrounded him.

Athrun and Kira laughed all the way back to the Eternal.

* * *

Everyone had been gathered inside the colony. Every pilot, every mechanic, even the cooks. Gekido didn't want the important people in Seishin; he wanted everyone inside the colonies ruined spaceport to listen to what he had to say. He was still dressed in his Cyber suit, but without his helmet. Gekido smiled as he saw Murrue and Mu enter the room together. Even the Earth Alliance and ZAFT defectors had been allowed in to listen to what Gekido had to say. They had filled the room, and Gekido knew it would be difficult for everyone to hear him even with his voice.

As the Seishin staff continued to gather, the Haros worked tirelessly on the Nenshou Kokoro. They set out to remove the beam cannons, even the Gundam's buster cannon. Gekido took a deep breath, ready to address the makeshift army, until Lacus offered him a microphone. He gave her a nod and a smile as he took the microphone.

"Everyone, you all know me as Gekido Jaeger, a teenager from Orb with a natural skill for mobile suits" He said, and then he told them something that shocked every single person in the room. "What you think you know about me is a filthy lie, I wasn't born in Germany, I don't even have birth parents. I was created from a set of complex nanomachines that merged with the blood of Jack Lionheart, the great grandson of the man who created the first coordinator. Uragiri and several members of Blue Cosmos had me trained and brainwashed into becoming their own soldier, but I wasn't the only one, we have evidence of them kidnapping numerous children and conditioning them to be soldiers"

Marcus widened his eyes at the news, remembering how his own sister had been kidnapped.

"Not only where they trained but also drugged and genetically altered, what the fuck is Blue Cosmos rambling on about genetic tampering when they're doing the exact damn thing…and the Alliance government turns a blind eye because their methods get results. Well I say to hell with it, we're going to reveal every dirty little secret of Blue Cosmos, the people will demand that the current joint chiefs step down and those responsible for these crimes be arrested. At the same time we'll reveal to the Plants Zala's own madness…a friend of mine managed to get information that leads us to believe that Zala is planning to commit mass genocide"

Every ZAFT soldier was shocked by that news. In the past Athrun might have doubted Gekido's words, but he knew now that his father had indeed lost his mind.

"I'm going to the Earth Alliances Lunar base, to reveal the truth to the soldiers" Gekido said defiantly.

"And just how do you intend to get the data on the bases computer?" Gai asked.

"Alls I need to do is catch their attention with something they can't resist" Gekido said with a grin.

"Wait a second you don't mean the…"

"Trust me Kira, it's the one thing that pig Azrael cant resist" Gekido grinned.

Sceptic looks spread across the faces of the crew. Gekido sensed their hesitance, knowing that he hadn't given them the one thing they needed more than anything. Hope was something that could coax even cowards into battle.

"Everyone, look at me!" Gekido growled. "You all have your own ideals, but believe it or not I have my ideals too. I believe that one person can win a war, because one person is the start, one person consumed by a single goal, a goal that he is willing to fight and die for can inspire others and create an army, and army of men who share that goal, no matter how small they can reach others, inspire others with victory or defeat, win or lose, the fact that they defied all odds will not be ignored, they will inspire others to step up…I'll be the one man, and you guys, if you want you can be my army, win or lose we wont be forgotten that I promise you"

Everyone in the room traded looks before they stood up straight and saluted the man. Gekido smiled as Kira and Athrun patted him on the back. Then he looked towards Lacus, who was already smiling with pride over what Gekido had done. He walked towards the door, ignoring the gazes of those present. Cagalli looked to Athrun, who merely smiled at her, showing him that he could care less about what Gekido was about to do. Lacus blushed as Gekido gripped the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for being such a fool Lacus, I've ignored you for too long, I'm not sure if this'll work out but I'll never know unless I damn well try" He said.

Lacus closed her eyes and placed her hands on Gekido's chest as he pulled her into a surprisingly gentle kiss. The Seishin army grinned as the two teenagers stood kissing one another.

"Somebody give the man some applause" John said as he began clapping his hands together.

The rest of the Seishin army soon joined the commander. Gekido separated from Lacus with a growl.

"Oh put a sock in it you're ruining the moment" both lovers said, their faces red with both anger and embarrassment.

* * *

Azrael leant back on his chair, watching the Luna base staff work on their computers.

"I want the Dominion ready for launch with the new machines as soon as possible, also get in touch with Lady Uragiri, tell her I'll need a few support ships for when I track down the Archangel and those Nuclear powered machines" Azrael said.

The man was certain that the Justice and the Freedom were Nuclear powered machines, so he had dedicated the base staff's time into finding the machines. These days he didn't even care about Saint's failures on the battlefield, or Uragiri's meteor base being destroyed. Natarle sat in her room, looking over her new orders to captain the Dominion, with a CIC staff that was nowhere near ready. Still she took some comfort in knowing that there were some professionals there, most of whom she had known from her days as a cadet, including instructors, classmates and friends of her military family. Azrael yawned as the reloading of the Dominion's batteries and ammunition reached its final stage.

"Sir, we have a live video message for us from an unknown ship outside our base orbit sir, it looks like the one from Orb" One of the command centre staff said. "I'll bring up an image sir"

Azrael widened his eyes as the Infernus appeared on the screen.

"They're contacting us sir!"

Suddenly, Gekido's face appeared on the screen.

"This is Gekido Jaeger, leader of the Seishin faction, we are currently rebelling against the ZAFT government, our quarrel isn't with the Alliance, and though we have doubts about their methods we will not fight your forces anymore, Muruta Azrael, I have something that might interest you, in exchange for you releasing any ZAFT prisoners of war, as well as wiping the criminal records of all Earth Alliance deserters including the Archangel and her crews clean then I will give you the stolen plans for ZAFT's N-Jammer Cancellers" Gekido explained.

Azrael got off his seat, trying to contain his excitement over the news. He didn't believe for a minute that Gekido was bluffing, despite the boys skill he wouldn't stand a chance against half of the Alliances military force. Azrael smiled as he prepared to accept the proposal, knowing that with the data he could use the disabled nukes to win this war and wipe the coordinators from the face of the planet.

"However…" Gekido began, smirking as he saw Azrael widen his eyes at the next demand. "I will only give the data to one man, a man who must come to this ship alone, I will only give the N-Jammer canceller data to Vincent Rach"

Next Chapter 57: The key to the door

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the new Nenshou Kokoro has a head that resembles the heads of the mechs in the anime Tekkaman/Teknoman. It's got Fin Funnels, but Gekido's now removing those weapons. Next chapter is one for all Azrael haters


	58. The key to the truth

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 57: The key to the door

Vincent Rach walked towards the hanger of the Luna base. Numerous Earth forces officers had gathered to either wish the young man luck or just to make an appearance. Azrael waited at the door, tapping his fingers against the wall with a scowl on his face. The man truly did dislike Vincent, mainly because of what he did at Orb.

"Make sure you come back with that data, tell Jaeger that we'll be happy to clear his friends records but only if the data he has given us is genuine" Azrael said.

"Yes sir!" Vincent saluted the man, though one could only think what he really wanted to do.

"We're sending you out there in a Raider Full spec, it has the standard trans phase shift armour in case the Seishin faction breaks its word" One of the mechanics said, giving Vincent a pad with the mobile suit data.

The Raider Full spec was slightly different from Clotho's, as well as its standard mobile armour form it also linked with a weapons platform. Vincent saluted the officers before he entered the hanger, putting on his helmet.

"Be careful out there Vincent, your wounds still haven't fully healed yet" Edward said across the radio.

"Ed, this is the same mobile suit you used when you occupied that ZAFT base right?" Vincent asked.

"Yep, she's good for speed but I prefer the Calamity's power, still try to bring her back for me"

"I will and thank you Ed, Ensign Vincent Rach taking off"

The Blue Raider flew out of the bases hanger, changing into its flight mode. Gekido leant against the wall of the Infernus's bridge, watching the Raider fly towards them. The ship opened its main hanger door; Casvall was in his machine awaiting the Raiders entry while David was outside with his rifle armed. Vincent walked into the hanger, setting his Raider opposite the Masamune. He opened the hatch, keeping his hands to his head as he walked out of the machine.

"Throw any weapons you have to Nena there!" David ordered, motioning his rifle to Nena, who was dressed in her own custom pink flight suit with a blue glass helmet.

Vincent reached for his pistol and pocketknife, tossing both weapons at the red haired girl. He jumped off of the machine, floating towards David with his hands on his head. David guided the young man towards the elevator that would lead them to the ships main floor, with Nena following close behind. They stepped into the elevator, travelling silently onto the main floor. When the door opened, Vincent saluted Gekido.

"At ease soldier, I'm not with the Earth Forces anymore" Gekido said.

"Sorry Gekido, I'm just rather surprised you chose of all people me to come here" Vincent said, rubbing the back of his head as he walked into the corridor.

"Walk with me Vincent, we've got some things to discuss and you most likely have questions for me"

Gekido flicked his fingers, signalling David to lower his rifle. The two former comrades floated through the corridor of the Infernus, Gekido leading in front.

"What happened to the Purpose?" Vincent asked.

"Destroyed, now I've got the Nenshou Kokoro"

"And to those who don't know a thing about Japanese"

"It means burning heart" Gekido growled with impatience.

"What exactly happened to you Gekido?" Vincent asked.

"It turns out that I'm not the Natural who surpasses the coordinators, that was just another lie I was led to believe" Gekido said.

"So wait, if you're not natural what does it make you, a coordinator?"

"No, she called me a Cyber Psyche, it's real complicated but CP's are artificial life forms created with nano-technology and a persons blood, I've been specifically trained and programmed to fight in mobile suits against the enemies of Lady Uragiri, but I have no intention of fighting for her, quite the opposite really, I'd kill her if I had the chance, she's responsible for so much death and suffering" Gekido explained as they reached the ships miniscule rec room.

Both pilots took a seat across from one another, their eyes locked.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vincent asked.

"So that your ready to reveal the truth to the military, while the people on the planet reveal the truth to the world"

"What truth?"

"That Blue Cosmos triggered this war, they orchestrated the Coordinator terrorist attacks, after the Alliance threatened the Plants, the people that Cosmos had collaborated with there were given the resources to mass produce their mobile suits"

"So, this whole war has been about profit?" Vincent asked.

"Then Blue Cosmos attacked Heliopolis, not only triggering a high scale war between the Plants and the Earth, but also giving a power company in the Plants the support of the council to launch their N-Jammers, a plan from Blue Cosmos all along in order to get several important figures in positions of power that would give them support of the people, who would demand that a way to Cancel this energy crisis be found, through direct confrontation with the Plants if necessary. Blue Cosmos has gained pleasure from the killing of ZAFT soldiers, while the arms companies under their control in both the Plants and the Alliance have profited from the war, this war isn't about defending our home anymore, at least not to the higher ups, now it hasn't even become about money or resources, its just about a group of weaklings desires to wipe coordinators from the face of the galaxy…and that's not all"

Vincent widened his eyes as Gekido revealed more of the Alliances dirty little secrets. He knew that the disc he was carrying in his pocket would be the evidence he needed.

"Countless children were kidnapped or just handed over to Blue Cosmos, they were trained, forced to become child soldiers and brainwashed into hating coordinators, and those were the lucky ones, hundreds of others were taken to labs, genetically modified with drugs, those that couldn't keep up or rejected the enhancements were thrown out and left to die, or just executed…they preach about genetic augmentation and pretend that they're the righteous ones but its all to further their own selfish ambitions, they aren't politicians like Athha and Clyne, they're just thugs"

"Why choose me?" Vincent asked, getting off his chair.

"Because you're the one I trust the most in the Alliance military, I trust you enough to gamble my life and the lives of my comrades"

"What about my life, you don't know whether every other soldier will disagree with what's happened or not"

"I have faith that they'll be ready to crucify Azrael" Gekido said with an amused smirk.

Vincent sighed, leaning his hands on the table. The man he respected had given him a task of great importance.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, far away from the moon base, Mendel was now the place of a temporary peace. There was much tension between the defected soldiers of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. John even had to break up a few fistfights before they escalated. The Commander returned to the Odin, leaning against the wall and sighing.

"Are you all right sir?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out how Gekido does it"

"Does what sir?"

"Unite everyone, could it be his free spirit, his determination, or simple because if others don't join him they'll become his enemy"

"Why do you follow him sir?"

"Well…excluding the fact that we both want to stop Zala and make our militaries into the kinds we want them to be I joined Gekido because of his strange ability, the ability to appear angry at the world but at the same time he retains a good heart, a heart that knows what's right, a heart that wont be dragged down, that and I've also come to respect the man he's becoming, perhaps even think of him as friend" John explained.

"Sir, if I may speak freely I think that people joined because Gekido showed them all how to see the truth, most people tend to look at the bigger picture and yet they fail to see the smaller one, one that could cause more tragedy when missed"

"That's rather deep of you Diana, it seems he's reached you too"

"Not really, whether Gekido existed or not I would have defected, a soldier also has a duty to fight any unjust orders, I'm sure my parents would be proud of that"

"That reminds me, have you been able to contact your family?" John asked.

"Yes…fathers gone into hiding but my mother and brother are still in the military" Diana said.

"Are you worried about them?"

"Of course sir"

"Try not to be, just have faith that everything will turn out well, cause sometimes faith is all we've got" John said as he floated down the corridor.

Across the colony, the Seishin forces modified the new additions to their mobile suit force. For the GINN's and CGUE's, the Orb and EA mechanics repainted their armour into a blue colour, while the Strike Daggers were also repainted and equipped with Orb shields. The Strike Dagger's armour now consisted of white colours on its legs, arms and head, while its chest was now completely red and their eye visors were green. While their units were repainted, the soldiers began to run simulations for the battles that Gekido predicted in the future. Athrun stood in the Kusunagi, resting his head against the wall of the rec room.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Cagalli asked, floating into the room.

"My fathers whole world is going to fall apart, I hoped to save him but now, I know he's lost…with what he planned for our Natural citizens no one will forgive him" Athrun said, sighing as he pressed his head against the wall.

Cagalli lowered her head; she hated seeing Athrun depressed like this. She rubbed the pilots left shoulder soothingly.

"It must have been terrible, I cant imagine what you've been through" Cagalli said.

"Before Junius seven he was different you know, my father was dedicated to his work, and he was somewhat cold at times but I knew he loved my mother very much, when she died he was devastated, he cut himself off, spending more time at his office than at home, I don't know but I felt like I could have prevented this somehow, if I had only tried to talk to him, nothing ever changes if you don't talk things out, if you talk and reach an understanding then you don't have to act against one another" Athrun explained, turning to face Cagalli.

"I know that, some people do know that but they don't talk, either because they're too nervous to, or simply because they're too proud, I understand Gekido's grief entirely, despite the lie Yamato and Yisaka were his parents, the people who loved him, and no matter what Uzumi was my father as much as he was Casvall's, I never once showed how proud I was to be the daughter of the Lion of Orb, how much I appreciated everything that Uzumi…that father gave me, there are tons of things people could have done in the past but alls we can do is look to the future and not make those mistakes again"

The two teens looked at one another, before turning their heads with blushes across their cheeks.

"But there are something's I can do to show the world how proud I am to be Uzumi Nara Athha's daughter, I'm putting the symbol of a lion on the Strike Rouge's shoulder"

"And there's a least one thing I can do to make up for my fathers actions, I'm going to live as good a life as I can without regrets, I'll fulfil the last mission soldiers should have, to live on after war" Athrun said. "Wait a minute, you're fighting?" He asked.

"Of course, I do twice as good as the Astray pilots in simulations"

"Simulations aren't real battles, you can't judge your skill by simulations alone"

"But if I don't go out and fight I'll never know if I can, I cant just sit back while your fighting" Cagalli said with defiance in her voice.

"Nothing I say can stop you can it?" Athrun asked with a sigh.

"You know it" Cagalli smiled.

Athrun hugged the girl, who hugged back. They pressed their lips together, drifting around the room in one another's arms. Outside, some of the Astray pilots looked up, smirking at the situation.

"Hey Steve, bet you those two don't last two years" One of the pilots said.

"No contest there" Steve Michaels said as he floated towards his machine, he was a squadron leader who wore the standard Orb male flight suits, despite his age of sixteen he was already beginning to gain fame as a brilliant ace pilot.

He also caught the attention of a few female pilots with his short white hair.

"Everybody be ready for sortie, we still don't know whether there are enemies out there and with the Eternal and the ReHome away we cant take any chances" Steve said to his fellow pilots.

On the Archangel, Flay was back in her pink uniform, eating a candle lit dinner with Kira. The two lovers smiled as they enjoyed the pasta that Kai had prepared them. They had been apart for too long, and with the coming battles that Gekido predicted they didn't want to have any regrets in their relationship. Andy and Aisha didn't want to leave any regrets either. John ran through the corridors of the Archangel, followed closely by Ajay, Lisa and Lucius.

"Damn it people, pick up the pace!!" John said with sweat running down his face.

"Hey it's not my fault that Lucius washes his hands twice" Ajay said.

"At least I wash my hands" Lucius scowled.

"Both of you shut up, we have to get there before its too late" John said.

John slammed his fist into the door console, swinging it open. The four pilots huffed and puffed as they laid eyes on the makeshift alter that had been set up. Andy stood waiting at the alter, with Heine and a priest by his side.

"Why have you guys been running?" Heine asked.

"Aren't we late?" John asked.

"No of course not!" Andy said.

"Ajay, you set the clock a few minutes early didn't you?" Lisa asked the former criminal.

Ajay grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You didn't seriously think we'd start without the best man did you?" Andy asked with a grin.

John smiled as he floated to John's side, clipping a red rose to his jacket. The witnesses took their places as Aisha was guided down the Aisle by the Odin's captain Franklin Lee. Each witness present smiled as two lovers were wed that day. They would fight a war, and live or die they would live on after. Kira and Flay rushed to their room, leaving a half eaten dinner for Kai to clean up.

"Young love" Kai said as he blew out the candles.

Mu floated down the corridor of the Archangel, smirking as he heard giggles coming from Kira's room.

'Must be good to be young willing and able' the ace thought.

* * *

Vincent took a deep breath as he floated down the corridor of the Infernus. Gekido had left him a heavy burden, one he wasn't even sure whether he wanted to carry. The young man leant against the wall, pulling his blonde hair with a growl.

'Man, I'm no great leader, I'm not even an ace pilot and Gekido dumps this on me…but still, I cant just let those bastards from Blue Cosmos get away with this' Vincent thought, yet still he had fears over whether he could accomplish the task that he had been given.

"So you're the Vincent guy that Geki talked about"

Vincent looked forward to see Nena standing in front of him, her purple Haro floating around her.

"Did he send you to escort me to my mobile suit?" Vincent asked curiously.

"No, in fact the captain isn't all that bothered by your presence either, he's been spending all of his time trying to wake up our two new pilots, who I've gotta say are quite the lookers" Nena said.

"Sorry Miss…"

"Trinity, but you can call me Nena" The red head said, brushing herself against Vincent's chest.

Vincent looked at the girl in confusion as she grabbed his shoulders.

"I bet your really wild like Gekido, I like wild boys" Nena said.

Vincent widened his eyes as Nena dived her tongue down his throat. He pushed her off of him, before kicking off the wall and flying down the corridor.

'I know a psycho girl when I see one, she's hot and I could be wrong but I aint risking it' Vincent thought as he travelled as fast as he could away from Nena.

"YOU GOT DUMPED! YOU GOT DUMPED!!!" The Purple Haro said, bouncing around Nena, who huffed as she slapped the machine away.

'I guess I'll just focus my attention on some easier targets' Nena said as she thought of the clone and cyber psyche currently under their care.

Vincent put on his helmet and jumped into the Raider Full Spec. With determination in his eyes he moved the Gundam towards the catapult and flew out of the ship. A smile crossed Gekido's mouth as he leant back on his chair.

"Biggs, tell the Captain to move us away from the Lunar base" Gekido said through the ships intercom.

"Yes Gekido!" The AI said.

"Ensign Vincent Rach, do you confirm that the data you possess is indeed the N-Jammer canceller data?"

"Yes" Vincent said with determination as he docked the Raider Full spec.

With determination in his eyes he floated towards Azrael, giving the man the disc.

"Good job Ensign, I'll be sure to recommend you for a promotion" Azrael said as he simply turned his back to Vincent and floated towards his room.

Vincent smirked, for Gekido's plan was already in its first phase. When Azrael loaded the disc into his hard drive, every computer monitor and TV screen in the base was switched on. Biggs loaded the disc with a virus system so old that none of the bases defences could detect or neutralise it. Azrael widened his eyes as he looked at the countless records produced by the Extended labs. The intercom system activated as a news report appeared on the TV and computer screens.

"NO WAY!!!" Azrael shrieked.

Countless soldiers stopped to listen to the news report with mixed emotions.

"What you have is undeniable proof that numerous acts that we first believed to have been perpetrated by the Plants were in fact simple mercenaries hired by Muruta Azrael and numerous other members of his political party, who are also responsible for commanding Blue Cosmos criminal factions in anticoordinator attacks. Not only has Azrael and several other key political figures in the Alliance collaborated with Plant military companies, but they are also the ones responsible for countless missing children, three of which have been identified as Shani Andras, Clotho Buer and Orga Sabnak, these videos and images show the numerous genetic experiments carried out in labs across the globe"

"THAT BASTARD!!!" One soldier said, getting up off his seat with a look that could kill.

Azrael put his hands to his head as the news reporters continued to reveal plan after plan, including battle strategies for a second Nuclear strike on the Plants, as well as proposed prison and death camps for coordinators. On the Dominion Dr Smith burst into laughter as he listened to the news alongside Captain Logan.

"Oh this is good, really good, it looks like our careers are over Captain" The scientist said.

"Perhaps, though we can still achieve our goals, have the reserve troops that Uragiri sent us prepare the ship for launch, also inform the old and new extended pilots that we'll be heading into a battle shortly" Logan said as he sat on the captains seat.

Azrael wasn't the only one whose plans were being revealed. In the Plants, countless media agencies had gone against the government and published papers and TV reports concerning Zala's own plans.

"Countless mobile suit production and weapon companies collaborated with the Alliance in order to trigger war between the Plants and the Earth, some companies in Jupiter also offered their support in order to trigger a war. But more importantly, Patrick Zala has denied countless documents for peace, even when the compromise was small, he also had the late chairman Siegel Clyne killed and his daughter hunted down, all this has been to achieve his own plans of genocide against our Natural citizens, these documents you look at now are hand written by Zala himself, he was ready to propose camps in order to contain our natural citizens, and this blue print we're showing you is the early design for Genesis, a nuclear weapon that we have confirmed from this audio tape that Zala intended to launch a direct attack on Earth"

"Genesis will give way to a new era, an era in which we the coordinators will rule alone"

"_**So basically, we intend to kill every last Natural"**_

"_**Yes of course, genocide is the necessary path to take in order for humanity to move forward into the next stage of evolution"**_

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL RECORDED THAT!!!" Patrick yelled, he then widened his eyes as he remember the conversation he had with Akushi, the one in which he revealed every detail of his plan to the pilot.

Akushi Kyusai Thanos had hidden a tape recorder on himself. Zala knew it was only a matter of time before countless soldiers would storm his office. Far away from the mans office, Rau Le Creuscet stood in his private locker room, putting on his white and purple flight suit. His face was now heavily scarred from Kyusai's attack, giving the clone even more reasons to put on his mask. Rau floated down the corridor of the military base Jachin Due. Inside the hanger, numerous black and purple GINN's had been gathered, they were the new High manoeuvre type GINN's, armed with shields, beam rifles and Katana's and numbering in hundreds. Rau frowned at the sight, before a sick and twisted smile crossed his face.

'You wont see the end of humanity Zala, but your charisma has and will live on in these soldiers, the soldiers who defended Junius Seven and watched it break' Rau thought with pride as he turned towards his machine, the Providence.

Ray Yuki led several armed guards to Zala's office. For a time, Yuki had respected Zala, but now the people wanted blood, and in order to protect the people and ZAFT, Zala needed to be arrested. Ray knocked on the door, and then after there was no answer he nodded for the guards to break the door down. After smashing the door off its hinges, Ray had little surprise at what he saw. This was all the proof he needed, Zala couldn't take the pressure, he couldn't take that his plans were failing. So he had taken the gun strapped to his desk, shoved the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Send a message to the Eternal, tell them and all our other forces that we will no longer pursue them, consider Seishin an ally from this point forward" Yuki said.

"Commander Yuki, we've received word from Jachin Due and Boaz, troops loyal to Zala have taken over both bases" A green coat soldier said.

Yuki widened his eyes in shock, then lowered his head, realising that a full-scale battle was inevitable.

* * *

Azrael had just reached the bridge of the Dominion, which was already preparing for launch. The president would be left with no choice but to force the current cabinet to step down. But Azrael still had several wild cards he could still play. Clotho, Shani and Orga weren't the only Extended that were combat ready and there were still plenty of Blue Cosmos members within the military.

'I'll win, yes…I always win' Azrael thought as an hysterical look spread across his face.

"What should we do, Azrael's our superior?" An Earth alliance soldier asked.

Natarle faced great conflict over the choice she had to make. Countless soldiers bickered amongst themselves over what was the right course of action.

"We cant take action, despite what the people want Azrael did what was necessary to fight evenly with the coordinators" Natarle said, biting her lips as she spoke.

"You don't seriously believe what you just said do you? Alaska, Orb and now this, this isn't the right way to fight a war" Edward said, his words followed by several cheers amongst his fellow pilots.

"I don't like him anymore than any of you do, and I don't agree with anything he did, I wont defend him but I wont act without receiving orders first" Rena explained.

"Well you two are alone in that matter, I'm gonna rip Azrael apart, my sister might be one of those kidnapped children" Bhishma growled.

The soldiers continued to yell their disagreements at one another until a thunderous voice broke their arguments.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Vincent roared.

The soldiers turned their attention to the pilot, gripping his helmet tightly. He had performed just one task that Gekido had given him. Now he would do something not for himself, nor for Gekido or the Earth Alliance. He would face a man whom was consumed by his hatred, a pathetic excuse for a politician not for the view or ideal of what he thought a military or government would be. Vincent Rach would fight for justice, against those who had abused their power and murdered countless innocents for their ambition. He would avenge the death of Mayu Asuka, her parents and countless other victims. But he wouldn't kill Saint if he could help it, for he too was a victim.

"As far as I'm concerned Azrael's earned the death penalty under military and civilian law…I don't care about orders if we don't act now then Azrael will get away, I don't know about you guys but I intend to fight, I finally know the truth and I'm not going to let that truth go to waste…if you guys want to stay here be my guest, but I'm going to do the right thing and fight against Azrael"

Natarle faced a great deal of surprise and shock as pretty much three quarters of the rooms inhabitants nodded their heads and followed Vincent to the mobile suit hanger. As the Dominion flew out of the lunar base's hanger, Gekido stood inside the cockpit of the Nenshou Kokoro. The Gundam's Fin Funnels had been removed as well as its cannon, a bazooka and a rack for the rocket propelled Kunai now replaced these weapons.

"Gekido Jaeger, Nenshou Kokoro…READY TO KICK ASS!!!"

Chapter 58: Berserker vs. Druggies

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next is the moment some people might have waited for, the chapter when the craziest and greatest characters in the series go up against the man you all know and love and love to hate Gekido.


	59. Berserker vs Druggies

Disclaimer: I dont Own Gundam Seed or Wing or 00

Yep, this chapter is the one that introduces two more characters, one from 00 and one from Wing. It'll also be the last chapter for this story until September cause I'm travelling to America, far away from computers. Now if anyone is confused as to the beginning of this chapter it's basically part of a side story that I thought instead of publishing in one single one-shot I would publish as part of this story since it pretty much is central to the plot, so enjoy both Chapter 58 and the first part of the "First Gundam".

* * *

The First

Space, it was what many believed to be the future of mankind. Where new homes could be made, new discoveries and advancements both technological and even genetic. It was a source of inspiration, of fear, wonder and even hope. But it also inspired loneliness, for space, like any other place had become a battlefield. War had evolved, and space was what many people believed would bring about humanities true evolution, not natural, nor coordinator but a new type of human. War had evolved, no longer being fought with fists and guns alone, but with mobile suits. The debris field surrounding the Earth would play host to a battle that would change the course of the war to follow.

The Purple and blue machine flew around space, its single red eye moving from side to side. It was a mono-eye type mobile suit like ZAFT's GINNs. The mobile suit had broad shoulders, with rockets attached to both the shoulders and the back of the machine; its legs were also large. In its right hand it carried a large gatling gun, while its right held a beam rifle. The pilot pulled up his visor revealing his red eyes and a few strands of his green hair.

'Where could you be, your only delaying the inevitable, show yourself' He thought as his rifle moved from debris to debris in his search.

A pair of green eyes glowed in the darkness before it flew out of a ruined Nazca class ship. It flew with astonishing speed, its massive triangular thrusters sending it flying at the purple machine.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" The pilot yelled, rolling his gatling gun.

The darkened machine swerved to the left, dodging the flurry of bullets.

"I WONT LET YOU GO!!"

The Purple machine opened the flaps on its shoulders, sending multiple wires lashing out of its armour. They lashed at everything around the purple mobile suit, blowing up the remains of mobile suits and ships around it. Suddenly, they wrapped around a single target, the hidden mobile suit. The darkness covering the machine suddenly disappeared, revealing a solid grey humanoid machine, it's design was fairy simple, the thrusters on its triangular backpack would give it plenty of thrust, allowing it to fly in Earths atmosphere. The most defining thing about this machine was its head; it was a design that would define the machines that would come after it. Its V-Fin and two eyes and mouth would be the signature of many Gundams.

"ITS OVER! THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR EFFORT!!" The pilot of the purple machine yelled as he sent electricity running through the wires, into the First Gundam.

It had been days after the tragedy of Heliopolis, battles across space and Earth have already begun. Countless lives are lost everyday, and despite their technological and genetic advantage, ZAFT fairs evenly with the numerically superior ZAFT forces. But in the midst of this tragedy came a new discovery by a group of scientists from Earth and the Plants cooperating with one another on the surface of a meteorite that remained locked in place by the same technology that kept Junius Seven in place. These scientists and miners discovered an incredibly dense material, one they would use to create an alloy. This alloy was named Gundarium!

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 58: Berserker vs. Druggies

Gekido flew as fast as he could towards the retreating Dominion.

"Leo, cut the Dominion off at the pass, trap it in a pincer formation with the approaching Earth Alliance ships" He said across the radio.

"All right, David you heard him, Nena get to your machine now" Leonardo said firmly across the intercom.

Nena Trinity sighed as she left the medical bay, putting on her blue-glass helmet.

Five Drake class ships were launched out of the lunar base, along with several mobile armours and Strike Dagger's.

"Bhishma, your new unit is still incomplete so you'll have to go out in your Long Dagger" A mechanic said as Bhishma floated into the hanger.

The Infernus removed the container that housed the Orb immigrants, sending it flying towards the lunar base. Gekido aimed his pistols at the Dominion, which already armed all of its weapons. Captain Logan stood on his chair, looking over Uragiri's soldiers.

"Keep moving forward, have Ensigns Sabnak, Andras and Buer launch to distract Gekido Jaeger" He commanded.

The three extended pilots popped the caps of the drug bottles and downed the liquid. Looks of amazement crossed their faces as they felt the strength pouring into their bodies and minds. They climbed into their machines, ready to face the Nenshou Kokoro. Orga was the first to launch, followed by Shani and Clotho, both of whom changed into their mobile armour forms.

"YAAAGH ANNIHILATE!!!" Clotho yelled, firing at the Nenshou with his rail guns.

Gekido swung round, dodging the yellow blasts and opening fire with his pistols. Shani deflected the beams, firing his rail guns, while Orga fired multiple blasts with his shoulder cannons. Gekido bought up his shield, blocking the attacks before shooting back with his Vulcan's. The Extended separated, circling the Cyber Psyche. Orga fired all of his weapons, forcing Gekido to fly upwards. Clotho then launched his hammer, hitting the Nenshou's back.

"All right assholes, if that's how you want it THEN TAKE IT!!!" Gekido yelled.

He flew at the Raider, slamming his fist into the machines head. Clotho yelled as he was sent flying back from the force of the punch. Gekido then threw his pistols aside, arming his bazooka. He fired two shots at the Forbidden, hitting it twice. Then he drew one of his kunai, throwing it into the barrel of Orga's bazooka.

"SHIT!!" Orga yelled as his bazooka was blown up from the inside.

Gekido then drew his swords, slashing at Clotho.

"ANNIHILATE!!"

"I prefer BRUTALITY!!!!" Gekido yelled, sheathing his swords.

Orga and Shani burst into laughter as the Nenshou began slamming its fists and legs into the Raider. Gekido kicked Clotho in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, his attacks getting faster and faster with each hit. He then delivered a crushing uppercut to the Raider's head, sending it flying backwards.

"WHOOPDEE!!!"

"SHUT UP SHANI!!!" Clotho yelled.

"BRING IT DRUGGIES!!!!" Gekido roared.

The Three extended flew at Gekido, firing their weapons like madmen. Gekido roared as he blocked and dodged the beams, drawing his swords. He blocked a slash from the Forbidden's scythe, then swatted the Raider's hammer aside. Vincent launched out of the Drake Class ship inside the Raider Full Spec, switching to mobile suit mode and flying on his flight platform.

"Incoming mobile suits, they are Uragiri forces" A radar operator said.

"Damn it, have Edward and Morgan's squadrons head them off" The Captain said.

"Nena Trinity, Throne Drei launching"

The Throne Drei flew out of the Infernus, alongside the red Masamune. They flew towards several Kratos mobile suits, drawing their attention away from the Infernus. The Infernus's hatches opened, revealing its missile launchers and cannons.

"Move all of our weapons until they cover an arc firing range, fire on my order only" Logan said firmly.

"FIRE!!" Leo yelled.

The Infernus launched its collection of missiles, as well as its beam cannons.

"NOW FIRE!!!"

Leonardo widened his eyes as the Dominion fired its weapons. Its Corinthos and Hell darts hit the Infernus' missiles and the beams from the Gottfried's slammed into the beams fired by the Infernus. The Dominion flew onwards, the hatch on its catapult opening to reveal the Lohengrin.

"DIE!!" Shani yelled, firing his induction cannon.

The red and blue beam bent round, narrowly missing the Nenshou's shoulder. Gekido slammed his swords into Clotho's shield, and then flipped back as the Calamity fired its cannons. Morgan Chevalier flew inside his Dagger, disconnecting his Gunbarrels as he approached the Kratos's. Edward drew his swords, slashing two Kratos's in half as the Dagger's gun barrels shot several more in the head. Vincent pushed his rockets to their absolute limit, aiming his rail guns and missile launchers at the Dominion. Logan widened his eyes as the crew felt the force of Vincent's bombardment.

"Launch Ensign Yuri, have him deal with any forces approaching us from the rear, just keep moving forward"

"Keep moving forward any more and we'll be crashing into that Orb ship, I know your ability to defend against attacks is impressive Captain but you wont be able to defend against anything if you damage the ship with a Kamikaze attack" Azrael said.

"Director Azrael please do me a favour and shut up" Logan said firmly.

Azrael glared at the Captain, but kept silent, for he knew that Logan would kill him if he wanted to. Saint launched out of the Dominion, flying towards Vincent. The Devine Gundam threw its Plasma discs, which flew around the Raider Full Spec. Vincent leapt off his flight platform, slamming his fist into the Devine's head.

"Let me give you a beautiful death" Saint said as he ignited his beam claws.

Vincent fired his rail guns at Saint, who easily dodged the blasts. Swinging his claws down, Saint cut off the Raider's right arm and wing. Vincent pulled his shield up, blocking a second swipe from the Devine. He slammed his heel into the Devine's head, knocking it backwards. Saint pulled out his beam rifles, firing at the Raider Full Spec. Vincent grinded his teeth together as he flew around, barely dodging each shot fired. Nena fired her beam pistol, shooting green beams.

"I wish those idiots didn't take out my GN Drive, I'd have been finished with these mobile suits in seconds" Nena sighed as she fired her missiles, hitting two Kratos's in the head.

Casvall fired his beam rifle, hitting three Kratos's. Then he drew his sonic blade, slicing off a Kratos's arm. He flipped the Masamune backwards, firing two more shots from his rifle at a group of Kratos's. Bhishma launched from one of the Drake class ships, firing a flurry of missiles at a group of Uragiri mobile armours. Saint smirked, as the Drake class ships were inches away from the battle between him and Vincent. Wires shot out of the plasma discs, whipping the Raider Full Spec. Vincent yelled in agony as he felt the electricity running through the mobile suit. He fired his rail gun, blowing up one of the Plasma discs. Saint fired his chest cannon, blowing a hole through one of the Drake class ships.

"Damn, Drake class carriers retreat from that battle now!" Leonardo said.

"No, we can't abandon the pursuit, we must keep moving forward" The Captain of one of the Drake Class ships said.

The crews of the ships remained defiant until the end, even as Saint bombarded them with beams. Gekido locked his swords with the Forbidden's scythe, and then flipped backwards to avoid a shot from its plasma induction cannon. Clotho swung his hammer around, smacking the Nenshou's shoulder. Gekido then span around, kicking the Raider in the head. He flew backwards, facing down the three Gundam's in a line.

"You guys are pretty good, maybe if you worked together a little more you might have beaten me" Gekido said with a grin as he ignited the beams on his antiship sword.

Casvall sliced a Kratos in half with his sonic blade, just as Nena drew her beam sabre, blocking an attack from a single Orion. Gekido slashed at the three Extended pilots, causing them to separate. Vincent fired his head mounted impulse cannon, firing a beam at the Devine. Saint easily dodged the beams, commanding his plasma discs to fly at Vincent. The young pilot yelled as his machine got caught in the discs plasma field.

'Fight the pain Vincent, fight it with everything you've got' Gekido thought as he continued his battle with the three Gundam pilots.

Saint moaned as he listened to Vincent's pain. The Nenshou looked blades with the Forbidden, and then flipped back to dodge a blast from the Calamity. Clotho launched his hammer at Gekido, who blocked it with his energy shield. All four of the pilots smiled as they fired at one another, caught up in the battle.

"SOMEONE HELP!!!" Vincent yelled as the electricity from the field continued to run through his body.

He tried to move, to fight the unbearable pain, but he knew that no matter what he did he couldn't defeat Saint. Vincent knew, that no matter what common soldiers like himself couldn't make the difference.

"A BEAUTIFUL DEATH!!!" Saint yelled in delight.

Suddenly, a yellow blast flew out of space, slamming into the plasma disc. Vincent used the last of his strength to fling the Raider Full Spec backwards away from Saint. The eyes of the soldiers turned to where the blast had come from. A grin crossed Gekido's face as one mobile suit and mobile armour flew towards the battlefield. The Mobile suit was a white colour, with two black rockets on the back of its shoulders. Its left shoulder had a round shield attached to it while the right had a Dover gun, held by the mobile suits arm. The mobile suits head was covered by a helmet with a red ornament, making it resemble a type of roman soldier. Its partner was a black Moebius Zero; its Gun barrels had now been upgraded with beam weaponry, while the main body had a pair of wings with beam sabres attached.

"Just what took you guys so long?" Gekido asked with a grin.

"Sorry, it took me a while to repair the Tallgeese"

"My real excuse was finding myself"

"And just who do you guys want to be?" Gekido asked.

The faces of the two pilots appeared on the screens of the Infernus. Both were blonde, but the pilot of the white mobile suit had much longer and fairer hair. The pilot of the white mobile suit wore a red flight suit; the glass covering his face was green while the other pilot wore a white flight suit with a yellow glass plate.

"This is Zechs Marquise, mercenary and pilot of the Tallgeese reporting for duty"

"Graham Aker, proud pilot of the Earth Alliances Zero Corps"

"Ally of Yamato Kuzunagi"

"Ally of Gekido Jaeger and Kyusai Thanos"

The two mobile weapons suddenly began moving at incredible speeds. Graham folded out his wings, igniting the beam sabres attached and slicing two Kratos's in half. Zechs fired shot after shot with his Dover gun, and then drew a beam sabre from his shield, slicing two Kratos's in half. Gekido continued his fight with the extended, slamming his knee into the Calamity's head.

"This is the most fun I've had in years" Gekido said, grinning as he slashed the Raider's hammer in half.

"More people have come to admire my art, let me give you a beautiful end" Saint moaned as he flew at the Samurai mobile suit, igniting his claws.

"Sorry Gundam but not today" Graham said.

He swung the Zero round, dodging a swipe from the Devine's claws. Saint fired his chest cannon, missing the black mobile armour by mere inches. Graham yelled as he flew upwards, then dived towards Saint. He fired his rail gun, and then released his Gun barrels; each beam launched by the upgraded barrels hit its target, burning the Devine's wings and cutting off its left hand. The Devine Gundam flew backwards, firing its Vulcan's widely at the Zero. Graham easily dodged the bullets, but drew his attention to a group of Kratos's firing at him. Zechs stabbed another Kratos in the head, and then fired at a group of missiles, intercepting them before they hit the Drake class ships.

"COME ON BRING IT GUYS!!!" Gekido yelled, punching and kicking each Gundam in the head.

"GOD DAMN IT DIE!!!" Orga yelled, firing all of its weapons at the Nenshou.

"YEAAARGH!!" Shani roared.

"FINISH HIM!!!" Shani screamed.

The Three machines fired all their beam-based weapons at the Nenshou Kokorou. Gekido remained still, his eye closed tightly as the beams approached him. He opened his eye, which glowed red like his Gundams as he drew his solid red sword. The beams collided with the Gundam, consuming it in an explosion of light. When the light cleared, the three pilots widened their eyes as the Nenshou Kokorou swung its sword round. Golden energy surrounded the blade, releasing a light that blinded the three Gundam pilots.

"IT'S THE SWORD THAT CLEAVES EVIL!!!" Clotho yelled before the Nenshou took flight towards him.

"CHESTOU!!!" Gekido roared, swinging his sword downwards.

Clotho swerved to the right, but the sword still managed to easily cut off his arm. Gekido then took off towards Shani, slicing off his hands and scythe. He lifted the blade onto his shoulder, growling as he prepared to swing the sword downwards. But just as he began his swing, the energy surrounding the blade disappeared and the Nenshou Kokoro's phase shift deactivated.

"Oh…well that's quite funny considering the timing" Gekido said, before smacking himself across the head.

The Three other Gundam pilots were ready to call it their victory, until they looked at their low battery meters.

"DAMN IT!!!" The Four pilots yelled in unison.

"Ensigns Sabnak, Buer, Andras and Yuri return to the Dominion immediately, we are beginning our retreat plan" Captain Logan said.

The Four Extended Gundams began their flight back to the Dominion. Zechs tried to fly after the Devine, but was caught in the cross fire of two Kratos and Strike Dagger squadrons. Rather than leave the mobile suits be, he fired at the Kratos's, hitting each one in the head. One by one, the modified Gundam pilots docked with the Dominion as it began to charge its Lohengrin.

"Remember the plan, now FIRE!!!" Logan yelled.

Leonardo widened his eyes as the Dominion fired its Lohengrin. The massive white and red beam flew at the Infernus, consuming its left side. Explosions ran through the hanger, sending some of the Haros flying off into space.

"HARD TO PORT! GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Leonardo yelled.

David swung the ship to the right as the Dominion brushed past what was left of its left side. Other ships pursuing the Dominion were soon caught in a field of mines and missiles launched earlier by the Archangel class ship. Gekido looked at the damage done to the Infernus in utter shock as his machine floated towards it. Azrael breathed a sigh of relief, leaning his head back as the Dominion flew at top speed away from its pursuers. Clotho, Shani and Orga rolled across the floor, clutching their chests with purple rings around their eyes.

"Hmmm, it seems I gave them a little too much, oh well they should survive, and even if my calculations are wrong, we still have plenty more where that came from" Dr Smith said, looking up at two new Gundams.

Logan rubbed his forehead, knowing that this war was far from over. The battle for humanities future was just beginning.

'I will be the one to ensure that humanity keeps its strength' Logan thought, in the future he may be called the villain of this war but in the present, he would make sure people knew the logic and sense of his actions.

Next Chapter 59: Preparations

Orga: Hey Shani, what are you listening to?

Shani: Sword that cleaves evil

Orga: And what are you playing Clotho

Clotho: Super Robot wars

Graham: You people are obsessed

The Druggies: Not as obsessed are you are "Mr Bushido"

Mr Bushido: MASURAO OUGI! I WILL SURPASS GUNDAM! IT IS MY RAISON D'ETRE!!

Graham: I see your point

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, send me a review if you'd like and enjoy your summers. When I get back it'll be the beginning stages of the final battle between pretty much everyone, and this time the stakes and battle with be much more intense, expect more Gekido vs the Druggies later on and even more parts of the "First Gundam" side story. the First Gundam basically looks like the actual first Gundam (Amuro's Gundam from the original series), but it's armour is grey and it has a more powerful rocket pack.


	60. Preparation

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed, Noah Bagal is property of exia00 and Charity Cuvie is property of General MG

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

The First Part 2

The alloy known as Gundarium was experimented on by two scientists. Zeon and Daniel Lionheart were their names. Both were top scientists in genetics and engineering.

"A mobile suit, the hardest metal in the galaxy and they suggest making a weapon with it" Daniel said, shaking his head as he wrote notes down on his clipboard.

"It's extremely difficult to shape in space, but there's a flaw in its design, when we tested on Earth it seemed weaker" Zeon explained.

"Perhaps the pollution in the air caused a chemical reaction, changing the alloy into a weaker metal, well if we are going to do this we might as well built it at its weakest…Earth"

"Daniel, I thought you'd oppose the idea more"

"No, I've always dreamed of making the Ultimate mobile suit, now's the time to start that dream project…Gundam we'll call it" Daniel said, looking at the heap of Gundarium with pride.

Days later, the Gundam Project had begun on Earth. A brown haired teen looked up at the mechanics, working tirelessly on shaping the Gundarium into a shell of armour. He looked to his side and looked down as he saw one of his father's financial backers. She was walking with her boyfriend, a green haired boy with red eyes and tanned skin. Whilst the woman talked with his father, the brown haired boy walked over to where the green haired boy was sitting.

"She's really pushing production aint she/" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah, she can be a bit too controlling, then again her situation gives her the right to be" The green haired boy said.

"The right, we never have the right to control others"

"I suppose not…silly me, I'm Akushi Thanos, what's your name"

"Jack Lionheart, pleased to meet you"

The two teens shook hands and smiled, triggering their friendship. Months later, in the depths of space, the completed First Gundam went on its first test flight. Daniel widened his eyes as the Gundam flew gracefully across the blackness of space, spinning and twisting round. Jack was a fine pilot; he had studied many books and had even practiced with ZAFT GINNS.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!!! Dad this is the greatest machine I have ever seen" Jack yelled out as he shot down target after target with his beam rifle.

He span round, igniting the green sabres on his back. Jack sliced two dummy GINNS in half then fired his Vulcan's, destroying one more target.

"So son, what do you think the Gundam is missing?" Daniel asked.

"A Blue and white paint job, put some red and gold in there too" Jack said with a grin.

Uragiri looked at the First Gundam and smiled, soon she would have the power to make her mark in this war.

Chapter 59: Preparations

For some members of the Earth Alliance forces it was a bitter flight back to the Lunar base. But not all of the troops chose to return to the base. Three Drake class ships flew with the Infernus back towards Mendel. Gekido stood inside the Infernus's medical bay, looking over the two patients as they finally awoke from their slumber. The Tachi clone looked around the room in confusion, while the black haired Cyber psyche stood alert, looking around the room growling.

"Wow, they both have their advantages, the left ones cute as a button and the right is really wild" Nena said, floating into the room, wearing her tank top and shorts with her Haro following her.

"He's too wild for you to handle and if you even so much as say one thing that I class as flirting I'll throw you off the ship" Gekido growled, flicking the Haro out of the room.

"Look but don't touch right?" Nena asked.

"Damn right, now get to the hanger and help Noah and David with the machines, thankfully we lost most of our Haros from the Dominion's attack" Gekido said as he floated out of the observation room, opening the door to the medical bay.

The Wild haired Cyber psyche ran at Gekido, thrusting his fist forward. Gekido pulled his own fist back, smashing it into the boy's cheek. Both Cyber Psyche's looked at one another, growling as their eyes locked.

"Brother!" Tachi said.

"Hi Tachi, be with you in a moment"

Gekido leant his head back, dodging a fist thrown by the Cyber psyche. He grabbed the boy's wrists, before slamming his head into the cyber psyches. The cyber psyche stepped back, shaking his head. His wild expression faded, replaced with total confusion as he looked at Gekido.

"Where am I, who am I?" He asked.

"You're an artificial human known as a Cyber Psyche, created by Uragiri (bitch) specifically for piloting mobile suits and fighting for her ambitions, she didn't give you a name and I don't want to waste my time giving you a name, so name yourself, you've got plenty of knowledge on names, name yourself, choose your own Purpose, you know history and the political situation so choose a side, fight for Blue Cosmos, ZAFT, Patrick Zala, the Earth Alliance or me, or you can walk away, live in the colonies, on Earth, you could even move to Jupiter, but you've got to make your choice, without anyone manipulating you, so make your choice, Tachi, you come with me"

Tachi followed Gekido out of the medical bay, leaving the young Cyber Psyche alone to make his decision. Nena poked her head out of the observation room, smirking as Gekido crossed a corner. She slowly floated towards the medical room, intending to "help" the young Cyber Psyche with his decision-making. That was until she heard the voice on the ships intercom.

"Nena Trinity, get your ass to the hanger and help Noah and David now!" Gekido said.

Nena huffed as Gekido took his hand off of the intercom button, turning to Tachi. The clone looked at Gekido, lowering his head as he thought.

"I am a clone, I have his memories, I even think of Kisagi's clone as my sister" He said, squeezing his fists tightly.

"She is your sister, and you can call me brother if you want…cause once in a while it'll be what I call you" Gekido said, patting the boys shoulder.

"But I'm not Tachi"

"Not the Tachi that died on the shuttle, but just because you aren't really him doesn't mean you cant be like him, it doesn't mean you cant share his dreams, or make your own ones if you want, I'll take you to Earth or the Plants or Jupiter if you want, any place where you think you can start over, we are who we choose to be Tachi, so choose"

Tachi looked at the floor, then at Gekido, his eyes conflicted as Gekido expected.

"I want to save Kisagi, however I also want to live in peace" he said.

"Figures, you can fight but your just like Kira, he'd rather live without the burden of blood, he's too weak to know that sometimes you have to kill in order to achieve peace, make no mistake Tachi when I find Patrick Zala I'm going to kill him for even thinking of Genocide, I don't give a shit what happened to his wife there's no excuse"

Tachi watched his adoptive brother float away, considering whether he would say the same thing if Lacus was killed. But for now Tachi would leave that question without an answer, for now he would fight to save his sister and everything else. David Hathaway had spent his life on Orb. But despite this he was an educated man, he understood the wars that had been waged throughout history. The one time he had left Orb had been to work as test pilot for the Alliance. But after becoming disillusioned with their government, he moved back to Orb and became the Kuzunagi's personal pilot. Whether it was a jet or a chopper, a shuttle or a battleship he was the best there was at piloting machines like that. Years in Orb had also given him a small understanding of machines, one he used to assist Noah in repairing Sakon's old Dokuganryu.

* * *

Noah Akagi was still young; he didn't understand war, for he had never really experienced it. But like so many children he felt that he had experienced wars tragedy, he failed to realise that he wasn't the only one who witnessed Sakon's death.

"Noah, go see if you can find that Trinity girl anywhere, tell her to quit skylarking and actually pull her weight around here" David said sternly.

"Yes Mr Hathaway sir, I'll go find her" Noah said, floating upwards towards the elevator door.

Once he opened the door, Noah was faced with more shock than he had ever seen. Nena Trinity, beautiful and bubbly Nena was leaning against the wall tears running down her face. Noah stepped into the elevator, closing the door behind him. No one on the ship saw Nena the way that he did, no one would reach out to her. He understood how she had killed countless ZAFT soldiers and civilians. But Nena was a victim of the child soldier labs; she and her two dead brothers were both victims. And now with Kyusai dead she couldn't claim her revenge.

"Nena talk to me, you can talk to me about anything you know" Noah said gently.

"Johan's gone and Michael, I'm all that's left, and now that bastard Akushi Thanos has killed himself, he's robbed me of the only thing I had left to live for" Nena moaned, banging her hand against the wall.

Noah hesitantly crept towards the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can find something else to live for Nena" He said, soothingly.

Nena sniffed and smiled as Noah rubbed her cheeks. The two stood there, looking into one another's eyes. They bought their heads close together, before kissing one another gently.

"Before I lived for my teacher and my friends, I can live for you if you'd like Nena" Noah said, hugging the girl softly and widened his eyes slightly as the door opened.

"We could be dead at anytime, I don't want to have any regrets" Nena smiled as she pulled Noah by the zip of his flight suit.

She pulled him out of the elevator, crashing her lips into his. He closed his eyes, allowing the girl to take her to his room. They could die at any moment and Noah wanted to leave the world without a single regret. So many people didn't want to leave the world without regrets, people like Kira and Flay.

"Going to work on the Freedom?" Flay asked, laying back on the bed, the sheets covering her chest as Kira put his clothes on.

"No, I'd thought I'd get us something to eat"

"I'm not hungry, Kira…I've made a decision regarding the coming battle"

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to join the Earth Alliance forces, I've learnt quite a bit about communications and I want to put that to good use"

"You will be careful right?"

"Kira…I don't want to be useless anymore, I want to do something that helps everyone, I love you you know"

Kira blushed as Flay got off the bed, planting her arms on his chest.

"I think about the different things that could have happened and I know, that the path I was forced on now is one I walk gladly because its one that led me to you, my true feelings will protect you Kira" Flay said, before cupping Kira's cheeks and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"So this is what I'm taking into battle over the Dominion?" Natarle asked, looking up at the makeshift battleship.

Orb and EA mechanics had taken the Dominions spare parts and put them onto an Agamemnon class ship. Two Gottfried's at its sides, a rail gun at its front and a miniaturised positron cannon beside it. The hanger had also been redesigned to fit mobile suits instead of mobile armours. Natarle looked at her ship, sighing over the situation.

"I know that look, "Have things gotten better or worse?" that's what you want to ask"

Natarle looked behind her and much to the astonishment of the soldiers with her she smiled.

"Charity Cuvie!" Natarle said, rushing over to her fellow female officer.

Charity Cuvie was a good friend of Natarle's; they had known one another during their basic training. Though some people often doubted the pairing, while Natarle had a by the book attitude, Charity could lighten up more, she had long, curly blonde hair and looked more like a super model than a military officer. In contrast to Natarle, Charity was a pilot. The two friends shook hands and walked towards the elevator for their ship.

"The Archangel, quite a prestigious ship to have been on, its ships and crews like hers that make history you know" Charity said cheerfully.

"Perhaps, where have you been during the course of the war?" Natarle asked.

"Earth, Space, I've been moved around constantly, the higher ups don't actually trust me, still they've taken advantage of my pilot skills, even let me use a Duel Dagger during Panama, saw that Vincent Rach boy fight out there, he was pretty impressive…anyway how have you been, you look healthy at least" Charity said, sitting down on a group of crates.

"After Alaska I wondered what I should be fighting for, I still believe in military law and protocol but…"

"It was better of you to have realised it now than later Natarle…I hate to think what would have happened if you didn't" Charity said, her face completely serious as she looked up at her friend.

Natarle paused for a moment before she continued, "I had heard you had been given permission to fly a prototype designed by and outside company" She said.

"A G-Weapon yes, Domini Gundam they're calling it" Charity said. "In fact I'll be taking it for a test flight later, you should come and watch"

* * *

Uragiri smiled as she watched her men load countless supplies onto her ship. The amount of unmanned mobile dolls she produced was stupendous. This was the day her dreams came true, ever since the First Gundam was created she waited for this day.

"Jack, Akushi, you may have both out done me, but Gekido wont, I am an Ultimate coordinator, it is my birth right to inherit leadership of this world" Uragiri said to herself as she put on her white flight suit and moved towards her Ultimate machine. She then bought up Zeon's face on the screen, "Have everyone follow me to the border of Jachine Due, deploy the Omega behind us" she commanded.

Zeon merely nodded his head before pushing the button and launching the battleship sized mobile armour from Uragiri's base. The plan was simple, wait for Azrael to launch his attack and pick the rest of them off.

* * *

At the Earth Forces Lunar Base, two mobile suits flew rings around one another. Charity's new Domini Gundam flew in front of Bhishma's bulky Giant Duel AKA the "Gepanzert Riese". The Domini Gundam fired its beam pistols and Vulcan's, bombarding the Giant Duel's advanced armour. Primarily a defensive unit, the Giant Duel activated its positron shield, blocking a swipe from the Domini's GN sword. The gold particles of the machines GN drive flared out as the Domini's sword glowed with pink energy. Bhishma prepared to fire his missiles and launch his armour busters. Both pilots yelled as they rushed forward to attack.

Suddenly, a green particle beam flew in between the two suits, cutting their practice duel short. John put his beam pistol back in its holster.

"Good fight guys, sorry to cut it short but you guys should go back to your ships and recharge, get some rest before the coming battle" John explained.

Bhishma and Charity both nodded their heads, beginning their flight back to the lunar base. Inside the base, Gekido slammed his fist into Vincent's cheek.

"Coming to me for help again, what a weakling you are" Gekido growled.

"I cant do this on my own, I want to avenge them, I want to get justice for her" Vincent said, getting up off the floor. "Please Gekido help me like you did before"

"That one time, fine…I'll give you some advice Vincent, don't use your memory, let your muscles remember, then use your instincts" Gekido said, patting the soldiers shoulder.

While this was going on, Casvall finished painting Sakon's old Dokuganryu. The mobile suit now bore Casvall's own red colours as well as the symbol of a lion and a one eyed dragon on its left shoulder. He reached into the cockpit, taking out a photo. It was of him and Sakon, both in their flight suits after retrieving their Masamune's.

'Sakon, my friend I swear in this battle I will avenge your death, forgive me father, I must do one more thing as a dragon before I become a lion' He thought, pressing the photo against his forehead before throwing it back in.

While Vincent was left dumbstruck, Gekido walked to his machine and launched out of the base. He crossed his arms, awaiting the arrival of ZAFT's liaison between the three-way alliance between Orb, ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Gekido smiled as he saw the Blue and Black CGUE flying towards him. The CGUE drew its custom antiship Excalibur sword, igniting the beams as a challenge to Gekido. Gekido drew his own antiship sword, making contact with the CGUE's pilot.

"So your Gekido Jaeger? That's an impressive mobile suit you have there. I must admit that it was a shame that you and I didn't meet early on in this war. I would've loved to have fought your Gundam Purpose, but since it seems fate has decided for you and me to meet now, I guess I can enjoy the fact that I get to battle a man who has surpassed coordinators!" The Pilot of the Gargoyle CGUE said.

"Still as hot headed as ever eh Noah!" John said with a chuckle as he watched the imminent mock battle from afar.

"Noah Bagal!"

"Gekido Jaeger!"

"Last friendly! BEGIN!!!" The two pilots yelled before they flew at one another.

* * *

Elsewhere, the citizens of the Plants suddenly widened their eyes as a believed dead man appeared on all television screens.

"Impossible" Ray said from his office.

Dagger should have been shocked; he was standing with Patrick Zala's body after all.

"My fellow coordinators, today is the day that our oppression by the filthy and weak naturals ends, today we will show them the power of Genesis and take revenge for all our fallen, our brothers, children, husbands and wives, the naturals will feel our vengeance" Patrick Zala said from inside the cloaked space fortress and nuclear weapon Genesis.

Dagger reached into Zala's desk draw and removed a tube of pills he had seen on LE Creuscet many times. The red haired commander laughed before throwing the pills against the wall.

"DAMN YOU HIBIKI!!" He yelled.

* * *

A smile crossed the face of Dr Smith as he prepared his latest two extended. They were perfect, no emotion, no fear and best of all they didn't feel the pain of the withdrawal. These two extended kept their faces obscured by their black visors. But quite frankly, the original three didn't like them, and made no effort to hide their glares.

Armageddon and Annihilation, that's the units they piloted. Two Gundams, inches taller than the three Extended machines. The Annihilation's phase shift armour was brown and red, and was equipped with two particle cannons on its shoulder that would fold outwards when armed. It also had a pair of beam axes that could be manipulated into a pair of beam daggers and a particle cannon on its head, as well as a pair of rocket launchers on its hips and two beam sabres hidden inside its wrists. The Armageddon was a blue and black colour; it was black primarily round its head and legs. It had a pair of wings with rocket launchers attached, as well as a rack with twelve funnels, the shield it was equipped with had a beam sabre and grenade launchers attached to it and its melee weapon was an armour buster on its right wrist as well as a pair of maces. Both machines were also equipped with high damage beam rifles. These two weren't Smith's pride because of the Extended, but because the two machines were equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers.

Azrael smiled as hundreds of mobile armours were armed with nukes taken from Russia, Washington, London and Paris as well as the stockpiles of nukes that were secured at the Lunar Base and Panama. Though few in numbers they would make up for their losses with sheer firepower. Logan grunted as he walked past a squadron of Daggers, all equipped with nuclear missile launchers.

'Thank you Lady Uragiri, even if you are planning to betray me at least I'll be rid of the coordinators before I deal with you, from this point on everything will go my way, but for now I think we'll let the people have their rest' Azrael thought as he sat back on his chair, dreaming of victory.

Next Chapter 60: Clearing things up

* * *

Im back from America. Work was great, the fun was great and the buildings blew me away, especially Empire State. Didnt to a lot of writing of course, but I read reviews, read and reviewed some fics and thought up some ideas. Hope everyones enjoyed the series, I'm approaching the end of Seed, probably two or three chapters to go, depends on if I want to drag things out. Next chapter is at it says, clearing some things up, relationships, friendships, there will be past experiences such as another part of the First Gundam side story, the tale of how Casvall lost his voice, romantic moments with KIra and Flay, the identity of Mr Smith and much much more. Also if people want any thing specific (but not too demanding or controlling) done with their OC's in the aftermath of Seed tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	61. Clearing things up

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed, Love will keep us alive is property of the Scorpions

* * *

The First Gundam Part 3

It was days after the battle of Endymion, Jack walked through the corridors of the research centre, utter fury in his eyes. He swung the doors open, disrupting a meeting between Zeon, his father and the Earth Alliance president.

"She went to the battle, she attempted an armed intervention at Endymion" Jack growled.

"And you went to disrupt her?" Zeon asked.

"What was I supposed to do, she used the proto-strike for something it wasn't meant to be used for, I thought we were creating the new machines as shields in case ZAFT ever attacked Washington" Jack explained.

"Jack son, you need to be less Naïve, this is a war, we need to produce a machine that wipes ZAFT out before they produce a machine that wipes us out" Daniel explained.

"BULLSHIT!!" Jack yelled, causing the president to jump. "Uragiri isn't looking out for Earth, she attacked the Earth forces, two Mobile armours were destroyed because of her, another one was damaged and would have been shot down if I didn't intervene, and then the Cyclops system went out, what the hell kind of organisation are we if we sacrifice our own men senselessly?" Jack asked.

"Sacrifices must be made, as for Uragiri, we're looking into her" the president said.

Jack growled as he walked away from the bureaucrats. He moved to the hanger, looking up at his Gundam and its sister unit the Proto-Strike, a common mobile suit that had a more bulky shape than the Gundam and a visor replacing its eyes. Akushi walked into the hanger, looking over to Jack as the young man ran his hand over the Gundam's leg.

"Sacrifices must be made with regret…they aren't sacrifices if everything hasn't been tried before hand" He said before looking up at Akushi. "Uragiri, she wont win, even If you have no doubts she'll lose"

Days later, Jack was running down the same corridor again, gunshots echoing behind him.

"I wont let them use him like that" He growled before running into the hanger.

The Proto-Strike was gone, but the Gundam still remained. He climbed into his machine, activating its systems and grabbing both his shield and rifle. Walking towards the catapult, Jack looked back as soldiers bearing Uragiri's symbol and colours ran into the hanger. Akushi came in soon after. Jack lowered his head, before he launched.

"Get to the separate hanger, our machines are waiting there" Akushi said hesitantly.

Akushi and the five Uragiri soldiers ran as fast as they could across the research colony. The green haired teen lowered his head as he went past the dead bodies of the scientists killed by Uragiri's cleanup crew. They climbed into their machines, five dull grey Kratos's and Akushi's purple Climax mobile suit.

"Akushi Thanos, launching in the name of Uragiri" Akushi said.

The five mobile suits launched out of the research base, located on an asteroid inside the Debris belt. They flew around the debris, searching for their quarry. Suddenly, a beam flew upwards, consuming one of the Kratos units. Akushi looked down, gasping as he saw the First Gundam standing with on a scrapped EA ship, its rifle pointed upwards. It jumped off of the ship, putting its rifle away and raising its shield. Jack frowned as he flew at his opponents, his shield protected him from all frontal attacks, it was like a roman shield in its shape. He crashed into one of the Kratos units, bombarding its head with Vulcans. Jack then yelled as the First Gundam clutched the hilts on its back. With another yell, Jack sliced one of the Kratos units in four.

"FALL FOR URAGIRI!!!" One of the Kratos pilots yelled, firing his automatic beam rifle.

Jack easily dodged the flurry of beams, sheathing his sabres and bringing his shield up to block the other shots. Akushi fired a volley of missiles at the First Gundam, but the advanced mobile suit drew its rifle and fired shot after shot, blowing each missile in half. Jack then targeted the two remaining Kratos's, spinning around to dodge their beam shots. Akushi fired his gatling gun, hitting the Gundam's chest. But the beams weren't enough to pierce the Gundarium armour. The two Kratos units drew their beam sabres, flying at the First Gundam.

"JUST DIE!!!" Akushi yelled, firing both his rifle and Gatling gun.

Jack took the beams, swerving to the right to dodge one of the Kratos's. He raised his rifle, shooting that Kratos in the head, and then blocking the other Kratos's sabre with his shield.

"Why do you keep fighting, we are coordinators we should be defeating you" Akushi said.

"Strength that hasn't been achieved through effort is useless against me!" Jack growled.

He blocked another slash, and then dodged another beam fired by Akushi. Jack smashed the remaining Kratos across the head, then shoot it straight through the chest. The first Gundam dodged another beam fired by Akushi, and then flew into a field of debris. Akushi flew after Jack, trailing his scanners across space. Jack then launched his attack, he flew away from the debris, firing a shot to catch Akushi's attention. Akushi then opened the flaps on his machine, sending out his plasma field wires. The wires wrapped themselves around the first Gundam, sending electricity into its cockpit.

"ITS OVER! THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR EFFORT!!!" Akushi yelled as Jack screamed in agony.

Uragiri laughed as she emerged from the debris inside her Proto-Strike. She eyed the First Gundam, scoffing at the effort made by its pilot.

"Finish him Akushi, let him join his father!" She said with a devious smile.

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 60: Clearing things up

The Gargoyle and the Nenshou clashed outside the lunar base, catching the attention of all the staff that had finished working. Gekido swung his sword at Noah, who ducked and flipped backwards, kicking the Nenshou's chin. But Gekido quickly recovered, flying at the CGUE and slamming his fist into its head. Noah grinned as the force of the punch threw him back. Drawing his beam rifle, he fired a few shots at the Nenshou; Gekido easily managed to avoid them, and then returned fire with his bazooka. Noah swerved from left to right, dodging the two rockets, and then hitting the Nenshou with a burst from his machine gun.

As the two mobile suits duelled, countless soldiers began to gather to watch the battle. It would be the last mock battle they would ever see in this war. Looks of amazement crossed their faces, but Vincent remained cool, watching every second of the battle with absolute focus. The soldiers looked towards him as he closed his eyes and began mouthing something. Elsewhere, the Orb soldiers began to move their machines onto the Kusunagi and Izumo. William and Koshiro both sat by their machines, waiting their turn.

"You know you can go on the Izumo if you want, I'm sure it would please Miss Sahaku" Koshiro said.

"No, the Kusunagi will be charging straight into the enemy lines, I'd rather stay with you and fight…your like a brother of me you know" William said.

Koshiro laughed "This battle will be a disappointment, we outnumber the ZAFT rebels and we have incredible pilots with us, this battles lacking thrills, you should try talking to the Sahaku" he explained, patting his adopted brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks Koshiro but…I don't think things are that simple" William lowered his head as he spoke, thinking about the coming battle.

Everyone thought of the final battle, some imagined it being easy, others imagined a devastating tragedy. Lacus sat in her room, cradling several Haros. She closed her eyes as she began to sing.

**When I look at you  
I can see the sadness in your eyes  
In these desperate times  
We get pushed and shoved from every side**

Gekido roared as he slammed into Noah, shocking the coordinator with his strength. But a smile still crossed Noah's face as he pushed Gekido away. He threw his guns aside and drew his sword, flying straight at Gekido. The two clashed their blades together, roaring across the radio channels. A tear fell down Lacus's face as she sensed Gekido's happiness.

**I can't love you if you won't let me  
Can't touch me if you don't try  
I can feel you  
I know that you're ready to take it to the other side**

Flay and Kira ran their hands across one another's bodies, kissing one another passionately. John walked through the Eternal's corridors, shaking his head as he heard a sound from Andy and Aisha's room.

**Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive**

Zack made some final adjustments to his Gundam, and then jumped out of his machine. He smiled as he felt Mayura behind him.

"Miss Mayura, did you have something to say to me?" He asked.

The Orb pilot smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me get some water onto the ship" She said.

"Help carry water, somehow I doubt you're interested in my help" The mercenary said.

"Okay, no bullshit then…I like you and if you're not too busy, would you like to get a drink sometime" She said.

"After the battle!"

"But we might not walk out alive"

Zack walked towards the girl, gripping her shoulders softly.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, we will win…I'll protect you" He said soothingly.

Mayura felt some kind of presence and she knew that everything would be fine. She wrapped her arms around Zack's neck, pressing her lips against his. Zack closed his eyes, falling into the kiss. He would fight not as a mercenary, but as a man seeking to protect those precious to him. Noah slammed his sword into Gekido's energy shield, pushing him backwards. The Cyber Psyche roared, slamming his fist into the CGUE's head.

**When you walk away  
There's an empty feeling in my mind  
As the days go by  
We get caught up in our separate lives**

Tears continued to drip onto Lacus's floor as Gekido drew his Arc sword. He flew straight at Noah, arc energy covering his blade. Bhishma leant against his Gundam, looking at a picture of his family.

'I will survive, I still need to find her' He thought with determination.

**If you need me  
You know I'll come running  
Right to you  
Just give me a sign  
I won't leave you  
We'll make it together  
And take it to the end of time**

Elsewhere across space, Dagger Thanos ordered his men to prepare for every possible outcome. They equipped missile launchers, machine guns, and his squadrons were an even supply of destructive and defensive machines. He put on his flight suit and walked towards the experimental mobile armour that had been created. It was half the size of a battleship, equipped with numerous beam weaponry including a personal force field and beam claws. He merely sat inside the mobile armour, waiting for the battle to start.

**Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive**

Tachi looked up at the rebuilt Aegis, frowning at the sight of the machine. He looked through his memories, remembering the times he spent with Gekido and Kisagi. With a determined expression he walked towards the Infernus.

'This one time I'll fight, only to save the ones I love' He thought.

**Oh, I've got a lot of loving to show you  
You know I'd never want to control you  
I only want to be by your side**

Athrun and Cagalli kissed one another before they went their separate ways. Athrun entered the Eternal's locker room, smiling as he saw Dearka, Heine, John and Canard putting on their flight suits. Kira and Flay floated out of their room, the latter wearing a white Earth forces uniform.

"Good luck!" She said, kissing Kira on the cheek.

The two lovers like Athrun and Cagalli went their separate ways. Flay floated towards Natarle's ship.

"Ensign Flay Alster reporting for duty maam!" She said, saluting Natarle as she entered the bridge.

"Good now that we're ready lets launch!" Natarle said.

**I can't love you if you won't let me  
Can't touch me if you don't try  
I can feel you  
I know that you're ready to take it to the other side**

Charity nodded her head, taking her temporary spot in CIC. First to launch was the Archangel, followed by the Eternal and Kusunagi, the Izumo and ships of the Eleventh fleet soon followed after. Elsewhere, Lowe sighed as the ReHome was in the one place where fighting wouldn't take place.

"What has Gekido got us searching for anyway?" Lowe asked.

Gai shook his head as Lowe ranted on about how the Seishin faction needed them.

"We've found it Lowe, you get in the Red Frame and retrieve it now" Gai said firmly.

"Why is this thing so important anyway?"

"Gekido told us to retrieve it, that's good enough for me" Gai said as Lowe walked out of the bridge.

**Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Alive  
Love will keep us alive**

Gekido flew away from Noah, lowering his head. He sheathed his sword and flew to the Infernus.

"I'm sorry Lacus, it wouldn't have worked!" He said as he docked with the Infernus.

Nena stirred, smiling as she awoke from her peaceful sleep. She put on her clothes, leaving Noah on the bed. A mischievous smile crossed the girls face as she floated towards her locker room. On the way she passed Tachi, giving the boy a wink. Tachi shuddered before walking to the Infernus's bridge. Casvall sat inside the now red Dokuganryu, Sakon's old machine. He looked at a picture of himself and Sakon, smiling as he remembered the simpler times.

_He had just been born, the son of Uzumi Nara Athna and a commoner. Uzumi had been arranged to marry a woman of noble blood, but he still loved another woman._

"_I'm sorry old friend, but if this child is discovered it will ruin your chances of becoming leader, Orb cant be left in the Seiran's hands" A bearded man said._

"_But what will happen to the boy Yamato?" Uzumi asked._

"_Adopting him would incite suspicion, but the Seiran's, even the Sahaku's wont trade but a second glance at a slum rat"_

"_But that's too cruel, leaving him to fend for himself"_

"_Don't worry my boy, he'll be watched, I will keep him at my holiday house, teach him righteousness as you would have wanted him to learn" Yamato Kuzunagi Senior said._

"_His mother is dead, let me hold him just one more time" Uzumi said, doing his best to hide the tears welling in his eyes._

_Uzumi held his son, smiling at how peaceful the boy was. He gripped the boys hand, grunting as the tears dropped from his eyes._

"_Become good Casvall, my precious cub" he cried._

_Life moved on for Uzumi as if nothing had happened and for a number of years Yamato senior taught Casvall. But when he was sixteen, he was cast aside, left to fend for himself. He led two lives, one as a homeless thief in Orb's cities and another as a hunter in the country's forests. At eighteen, he laid out on the floor in one of the alleys. Suddenly, he felt a boot slam into his stomach._

"_Little punk, your sleeping on our turf" One of Five thugs said._

_Casvall tried to get up off the floor, but was kicked across the head. He looked up at his attackers, growling as he tried to get up again. This time he was attacked from behind, receiving a smack to his back by a plank of wood._

"_Check his pockets, see if he's got anything" The leader said._

"_I'm afraid I cant let you do that"_

_Casvall looked up towards the new arrival, he wore dull black and grey clothing, matching his hair. The young man moved with astonishing speed, easily overpowering the five thugs with quick punches and kicks._

"_My names Sakon's what's yours" The man said, removing a bottle of beer from his coat and giving it to Casvall._

"_Casvall, thank you for helping me" The red haired man said._

_The two of them tapped their bottles together and began to drink over their defeated opponents. Years later, the fires of war began to set, and Yamato Kuzunagi recruited two men to protect Orb from the shadows. Numerous terrorist and renegade ZAFT squadrons tried to draw Orb into the fighting. But the Dokuganryu and Casvall's red DINN were always there to stop them._

"_WOOHOO!!!" Sakon yelled as he landed in the middle of the terrorist base. _

_HE raised his shield, blocking a volley of gunfire. At the same time, without moving his machines head he pointed his pistol at a GINN, blowing a hole through its chest. Sakon moved quick and smoothly, hovering left to right, stabbing the GINN's with his knife. In the air, Casvall fired his machine gun and shotgun, shooting other renegade ZAFT DINN's apart. He then turned to his right as a GINN flew in on a Goohn, drawing its sword. But before the blade could make contact, a yellow blast cut the GINN in half. Casvall looked down to see Sakon firing his custom black rail rifle. Shot after shot always made its mark, it was the weapon that Sakon was most deadly with._

"_SAKON YOUR LEFT!!!" Casvall yelled._

_Sakon drew a beam sabre from his hip, spinning round and slicing the last GINN in half._

"_Sakon be careful, I wont always be here to watch your blind spot…why don't you get a bionic eye anyway?" Casvall asked as the two of them flew back to their stealth ship._

"_The only machine I like is my mobile suit, besides I'm proud to be a one eyed dragon" Sakon said._

"_Your just blind in one eye Sakon, your not a dragon"_

"_It's a saying buddy, god sometimes you can be too serious, you should talk a little more, maybe ask some girls out, they say your cute despite the scars" Sakon smirked._

_Casvall shook his head as the two friends returned to their stealth ship. When the Blood Valentine war finally began, the two pilots intensified their missions. They raided Earth Alliance Extended test sights, as well as N-Jammer research facilities. Casvall watched as Sakon mercilessly blasted an extended facility. Despite their intervention, Azrael still got away with a number of extended youths._

"_To another victory!" Sakon said, tapping his bottle against Casvall's._

"_To Orbs peace" Casvall said._

"_It won't last long!" Sakon mumbled._

_That was when it happened, the same five thugs that had united Casvall and Sakon burst into the diner, aiming their pistols at the cashier. Sakon and Casvall both nodded to one another and ran forward. They crashed into the gang members, punching them across the head. Sakon smiled as he continually punched one of the thugs across the head. His eye drifted to Casvall, who was holding his own against three other thugs. But then a fourth ran in, drawing a knife from his pocket. Sakon paid him no attention, having faith that his friend could overcome them. But when he looked round, he widened his eyes to see Casvall clutching his throat. The man fell to the floor, coughing blood as the four thugs stood over him._

'_Bastards!' Sakon thought._

_Sakon snapped, breaking the thugs neck before running towards the rest. He dived to the left, dodging a volley of bullets. Grabbing one of their pistols he opened fire without mercy. Much later, Sakon looked at Casvall, laid out on the hospital bed, bandages covering his neck. Weeks later, the Heliopolis incident occurred, then came the recruitment of Nena trinity. Then Sakon travelled to Jupiter._

"_Good to see your alive Sakon!" Noah said._

"_Those New types are something else, still its good to be back on Earth, cant wait to fight in these Masamune's again, still my battles on Jupiter taught me some valuable things" Sakon said before leaving to work on his Masamune._

_A week later, the battle of Orb began and Casvall witnessed his best and first friend be defeated by Uragiri's servant._

'One more time father, I promise you Sakon, I will avenge your defeat'

* * *

Murrue floated out of the bridge, down towards the hanger. Mu was waiting outside his Strike, whilst Graham made final adjustments to his Zero. Murrue floated to Mu's side, the blonde haired pilot ran his hand through her hair and grabbed her locket.

"So, he was a mobile armour pilot" Mu said.

"He was good, but someone else was better" Murrue said.

_Marcus looked towards a group of mobile armours. Without hesitation he drew his beam rifle, firing several shots._

"_Murrue!" he heard one of the pilots whisper before his mobile armour blew apart._

"It wont happen, I promise you I will return with victory in hand" Mu said.

The two lovers kissed one another and went back to their duties. Milliardo and Graham smiled at the sight, before getting back to their machines. At the Lunar base, the Alliance ships began to launch, along with the Infernus.

"Where the hells Noah?" Leo asked.

"Not sure" Mr Hathaway said.

The Osaka's were both on a single chair, kissing one another passionately. Leo shook his head at the sight but left them be, allowing them to share this final moment. Tachi soon entered the bridge, followed by Noah Akagi.

"Why in the world are you late Mr Akagi?" Leo asked.

"Well sir you see it's a little personal, maybe Nena could explain, she's comfortable with that sort of thing" Noah said nervously.

Leo frowned at the Naïve boy; even Kira knew that Nena Trinity was bad news. She wasn't fighting for ideals like the rest of them; she was just fighting for her enjoyment. Vincent looked up at his Strike Dagger, which had been painted white and red like the other Strike Daggers under Gekido's command. The young man would soon join his fellow soldiers on a Drake Class ship, which had been painted in the Archangel's colours. Edward, Rena, Bhishma, Rick and Rodriquez would join him in his fight. He moved his arms across his head and chest, drawing a cross shape in midair. Then he reached into his pocket, grabbing the book Gekido had given him.

'What have you trusted me with Gekido?' He wondered, pocketing the book.

"Yo cutie!"

Vincent shuddered as he heard Nena whisper into his ear. He turned around, widening his eyes as the girl threw her arms around him.

"I know a cute but useless pilot like you will probably die in the coming battle, so there's one thing I want to do so that there's no regrets" She said.

Nena grabbed the back of Vincent's head, shoving her tongue down his throat. He shivered as she licked the inside of his mouth, waving his arms to dismiss Rick and Rodriquez.

"Damn, I can't believe he got action" Rodriquez said.

"Besides the usual action" Rick chuckled.

Noah Akagi looked out of the window of the Infernus, widening his eyes as he saw Nena kissing Vincent. Tears began to fall down his face before he walked to his seat. Leo looked at the boy, lowering his head slightly. Vincent threw Nena off of him, wiping her spit off his mouth.

"YOU DISGUST ME!!" He yelled.

"Love you too useless" She giggled before floating back to the Infernus.

Vincent fell to his knees, smacking his fist against the floor.

"Vincent!" Edward said, walking towards the boy with a package in his hand.

"What is it Edward?" Vincent asked.

"Gekido told me this'll be his second gift for you" Ed said, giving Vincent the package.

Vincent ripped the box open and was astonished by what he saw. It was Gekido's first flight suit, nothing had been modified, it was exactly the same as it had always been.

"Vince, Gekido believes in you, you need to believe in yourself" Edward said.

Vincent nodded his head and the two soldiers walked onto their ship. On the Eternal, Lacus floated towards the bridge, smiling at the Cyber Psyche that Gekido had rescued.

"Miss Clyne, could you thank Gekido for me when you next see him" The black haired boy said.

"Actually sir I don't think Gekido and I will be in speaking terms for a while, it'll be too painful" Lacus said.

"But I thought you two were"

"We were…but he thinks we cant be together…I think I know why…it's a theory of Yamato's, but I never wanted to believe it because I knew that in order to stop what's coming Gekido needed to be stronger than he's ever been" Lacus explained.

"Even if it cost him you?"

"Yes, I think he would have rather died than allow what will happen to happen, but I will never forget him, just as you should never forget him sir"

"Please Miss Clyne call me…Cy, I didn't know Gekido for very long but already I can feel the desire to fight for what I believe in" Cy said.

"Yes, he always could bring out peoples fighting spirit, and please Cy call me Lacus" She said with a smile.

Cy smiled back "I know what I should be fighting against, that's why I'll pilot the Aegis this coming battle, stay safe…Lacus" He said before turning towards the direction of the hanger.

A look of determination crossed Lacus's face as she sat on her chair. Every pilot and crewmember under her command was ready to fight the final battle. Gekido flew out of the Infernus, and landed on one of the Archangel's legs. He crossed his arms, waiting for his final battle.

* * *

At the Plants, the ZAFT forces began to mobilise their forces as the Strike Daggers led by Captain Sutherland began their attack. Dagger narrowed his eyes at the sight, for he doubted there were enough anti-coordinator soldiers left in the army that could oppose ZAFT. Captain William Sutherland smirked as he looked at the soldier that Smith had provided him with, or at least what was left of it, beside the ships generator was a jar filled with green liquid, and in that jar was a human brain, numerous wires connected it to the computers that controlled the hundreds of mobile dolls Smith had created.

"I'm beginning to like the idea of Cyber Psyches, too bad we cant apply it to the regular military" Sutherland said.

On the Dominion, Logan looked over the nuclear armaments.

"We're to use these against the ZAFT forces" He said.

"Not exactly!" Azrael grinned as he took a pistol from his coat pocket.

Logan widened his eyes as he felt the bullets slam into his back. Azrael laughed, watching the defiant captain fall to the floor. He put the gun back in his pocket and walked back to the bridge. Logan crawled across the ground, trying to support himself on a set of crates.

'Damn it, why did this happen? What have I done? I never hated the coordinators, just what they stood for, their strength wasn't gained through hard work, humanity must gain strength through its own desire…its own determination, I never wanted to commit genocide, merely erase the process of creating a coordinator, then wait for them to die out, so that things could back to the way they were…oh god, what have I done? I trusted a madman, history will know me as the villain even worse than Azrael…I cant let him and Uragiri get away with it' Logan thought.

Elsewhere, Mr Smith flew away from the battle, smiling at the results of his meddling.

'I would have liked to have met you Kira…to see what my creation had become, I'll have to make do with the pictures' Smith thought as he looked at a picture of Kira at Heliopolis. "My son, you and Uragiri will clash at Jachin Due and only one of you will survive"

* * *

"Everyone this is the final moment of this war we need to stop Zala, Azrael and definitely Uragiri…. neither of these bastards can be allowed to get their way, our first priority is protecting the Plants, then we strike our enemies, win or lose this war ends today!" Gekido said.

The soldiers of the Seishin faction cherished the few seconds of peace they had left. For in the next few minutes, they would reach the sight of the final battle.

Next Chapter 61: To protect

Rau: You've served your purpose Miss Alster, whether Akushi had saved you are not you would have still died today

Kira: FLAY!

Gekido: Genesis, Omega, they must be stopped…no matter what the cost

Uragiri: There's no hope left for humanity

* * *

Thats at least some things cleared up, anyway to clarify a few things, yes Marcus killed Murrue's old lover, Mr Smith is indeed actually Ulen Hibiki and Sakon, well I havent finished his story yet, see my story the One eyed Dragon if your interested in Sakon's past and battles on Jupiter. Anyway review with your thoughts, the finale is fast approaching and your characters fates are in your hands :) kidding, I wont kill anyones character off without their approval. So till next time read and review thanks


	62. To protect

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

This is it one of the final battles of the fic, including the last part to the First Gundam side story

* * *

First Gundam Finale

Jack ran through the corridors of the research facility, widening his eyes as he heard a gunshot. He punched the code into the lab door, frowning as it opened. Akushi was inches away from one of Uragiri's guards, who had just shot Daniel in the chest.

"Father!" Jack whispered.

"You shouldn't be surprised, you knew this would happen the moment you opposed Uragiri" Daniel said weakly, coughing a puddle of blood onto the floor.

"DAD!" Jack yelled.

"I'm proud of you son, you've taken a stand against evil, thank you for showing me what was right"

Jack widened his eyes as he heard the last gunshot from the guard's pistol. He looked to Akushi, who lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry!" Akushi said as he raised a pistol.

"Me too!" Jack growled.

He threw a flash grenade from his belt, lighting up the whole lab. Jack turned around, running straight down the corridor. The young mans eyes narrowed as he heard Uragiri's voice through the intercom.

"Your fathers dead because he wouldn't hand the Gundarium source access codes over, mark my words I'll take it from you, your going to lose Jack!" She said with a laugh.

'It isn't about winning' Jack thought as he ran to the hanger.

All his life he had trained in order to be the strongest, now he found someone who didn't need the training. Uragiri, an Ultimate coordinator, her strength had made her think that she had the right to rule the world. That desire had evolved into an ambition to control humanities destiny. In the present, Jack now felt agonising pain, Uragiri laughed while Akushi did his best to remain emotionless.

"You see Jack, this is what happens to everyone who opposes me, I will be the new order, the new fate of this world…I will control everything as I am meant to, now give up and might make things easier for you" She explained, looking down at Jack, as she did all humans.

"Never give up…never bow to evil!" Jack growled.

"This change will bring peace, a compromise must be made so that Eternal peace can begin" Akushi said.

"Never give up the good…DON'T EVER STOP FIGHTING!" Jack yelled.

The First Gundam's eyes glowed a green colour as it grabbed the plasma wires. With one tug, Akushi was sent flying towards Jack. The First Gundam slammed its fist into Akushi's machine, crushing its head. Throwing his rifle aside, Jack narrowed his eyes at Uragiri.

"DON'T EVER STOP FIGHTING TO MAKE THIS WORLD A BETTER PLACE!!!" Jack roared Uragiri flew forward, drawing her beam sabres.

She slashed at Jack, who ducked underneath her sabres, then smacked the side of the Protostrike's chest. Uragiri yelled as she was sent flying back, she fired her Vulcan's, hitting the First in the head. But the bullets did little to damage the Gundarium armour. She slammed her foot into the machines head, throwing it back. Then Uragiri intensified the energy in her sabres, slashing the First's right shoulder. Jack threw a fist at Uragiri, but the girl easily dodged the blow, kicking the Gundam in the chest. Akushi widened his eyes as Uragiri slashed the Gundam's shield in half, cutting the machines arm. Flying backwards, Jack growled as he fired his Vulcan's, but the machine gun shots did little to damage the Proto type Gundam.

"I'm the strongest, smartest, I have the right to rule this world" Uragiri said.

Jack grunted as Uragiri kicked his machine again. Uragiri drew her rifle, firing blast after blast at Jack. He raised his arm, blocking one of the beams, but a second slammed into his Gundam's head, breaking its right eye lens.

"Strength is measured by more than skill and intelligence, it goes beyond those concepts, you'll never understand my real strength" Jack growled.

He gripped his hair tightly, pulling his fringe tightly until the strands of his hair hung slightly over his eyes.

"You say compromise is required, well the sacrifice has to be yours, not someone else's, its just murder if you sacrifice others, war is eternal, and so is peace…everlasting peace, maybe humanity can achieve that kind of purity maybe it cant…but I'm not going to let a mad person make this world worse pursuing a dream like that, their were madmen and women who pursued that dream, Alexander, Gengis Khan, Caesar…Hitler! Throughout history there have been men whose ambitions would have destroyed this world, but their were those who opposed them" Jack explained as he took hold of his controls.

The First Gundam slowly reached for the hilts of its sabres. Uragiri and Akushi widened their eyes as the machines single eye glowed. It drew its sabres, and then ignited its rockets. Jack roared as he swung his sabres down, slashing off Uragiri's hands. Uragiri ignited a sabre built into her leg, stabbing it into the Gundam's chest.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!!!" Uragiri yelled.

Jack flew back, the Gundam's chest sparking as he threw his sabre. The beam sabre span horizontally, cutting through the Protostrike's leg. But then, Uragiri fired her Vulcan's straight into the Gundam's damaged chest, triggering an explosion outside the machine. Jack left side screen soon blew up too, burning the whole left side of his face. He yelled in agony, clutching his face. But he fought the pain just long enough to grab one of the Kratos rifles. He fired a shot straight into the Protostrike's head, cutting it in half.

'Damn!' Jack thought, his battery was dangerously low, but even if he fought their still wasn't a guarantee he would beat Uragiri.

He smiled to himself, as a plan flashed through his head. Uragiri wanted the Gundarium armour, dense it was but indestructible…nothing was indestructible. The facility was built much like a planet killer asteroid; outwardly it couldn't be destroyed even by a nuke. But in the centre, the facilities core housed not only the deposit of Gundarium but also a nuclear bomb so powerful it would destroy the Plants ten times over. This bomb would destroy the Gundarium and the half of the facility, but there was a catch to it.

"It isn't about winning, those who opposed evil will never be forgotten, whether they succeeded or not I will never forget them, maybe someone will remember me" Jack said.

"JACK WAIT!!!" Akushi yelled as Jack flew back towards the facility.

"Kill him Akushi!" Uragiri commanded.

Alls Akushi had was a knife, and half the will to carry out the act. He followed Jack to the facilities hanger. He jumped out of the machine, just as Jack did the same. Kicking his feet off his machine, Akushi flew at Jack, driving his knife into his former friends chest. Tears dripped onto Akushi's arm as he pulled the blade out of the mans chest. But much to his surprise, Jack had a smile on his face.

"Thanks old friend, you've made what I'm about to do easier" Jack said.

"What…you don't mean…"

Jack grabbed the back of Akushi's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Remember the sacrifice of heroes" He said.

Then Akushi entered the world of unconsciousness as Jack struck the back of his neck. Akushi's hand was still clasped tightly around his bloodstained blade. Jack picked Akushi up, putting the man in his machine and programming in the coordinates for Akushi's warship. As Akushi's machine flew out of the facility, Jack looked towards the Gundam. He typed the coordinates into the machines computer, it was a place far away from the debris belt, a place where Uragiri would never go. The Aprilius colony and Copernicus, a ghost, that was what the First Gundam would be. It's paint had been covered by the ash, and over the months it would claim other damages from asteroid collisions, but its path would always remain the same, every week it would go from Aprilius to Copernicus, the two places that Jack knew Uragiri wouldn't go.

Jack, despite his injury ran as fast as he could, smiling. For in his mind he was back on earth, running through the fields of his country town. The wind blowing through his hair, laughing as he jumped over fences. He punched the code into the door to the facilities door. Every happy moment flashed in Jack's eye as he opened the container holding the warhead. He lifted the bomb over his head, putting it right beside the massive meteor sized Gundarium. If Uragiri got her hands on it, she could remake it and produce an army of Gundam's. That was something Jack was going to ensure wouldn't happen as the First Gundam floated away from the facility.

Sitting beside the bomb, Jack held the detonator tightly. He smiled remembering the Gundam in its former glory.

"May you be the first of many buddy"

He remembered Akushi, and the times they talked of peace and righteousness. And his father, the lessons he had been taught.

"I forgive you Akushi…mum, dad I'll see you guys on the other side, cousin, I'll meet you there…good luck to everyone who will oppose you Uragiri, they have my faith" Jack said, smiling as he clicked the button.

Akushi widened his eyes as a magnificent explosion blew the facility apart. Uragiri screamed, throwing her chair into the wall. No Gundam or Gundarium, this had one of many battles she would lose. But then she looked at the blood on Akushi's knife and smiled, as a plan that would ultimately be her undoing formed inside her mind. Akushi listened, disturbed by the woman's plan. It was then he realised that this woman in front of him wasn't the woman he had fallen for.

Those who oppose evil will never be forgotten. Just the beginning!

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 61: To protect!

Everything, every battle, every win and loss, they'll all be worthless if we don't win today. Yamato, Halberton, Uzumi, Nichol, Siegel, Tolle…Brian, I wear to you all, the Plants wont fall!

As the allied forces flew towards Jachin Due, the ZAFT defence forces were at a stand still with Blue Cosmos. Yzak launched, leading squadrons of Guaiz's and every other space machine that ZAFT had produced.

"DON'T LET THEM TOUCH THE PLANTS!!" Yzak yelled.

The Duel fired its missiles and rail gun, destroying six Strike Daggers. A Sword Dagger fired its claw at the Duel, but Commander Bishop's Guaiz intercepted the shot, he slashed the cable apart with his beam claw, and then fired his own cable into the Strike Daggers head. Yzak locked onto several other Strike Daggers, firing shot after shot into the machines cockpits. The Squadrons of ZAFT and Blue Cosmos suits flew around one another, clashing swords and beams against one another. One CGUE slashed a Strike Dagger in half, but was quickly shot by a Buster Dagger. The Buster Dagger fired its missiles, blowing one GINN up and damaging another's arm. This GINN drew its sword, diving at the Buster Dagger and running it through. Black GINN's and Guaiz's flew towards a group of Long Dagger's, firing their heavy missiles. The missiles collided with their targets, destroying the entire squadron. ZAFT Nazca's and Laurasia's fired their beam cannons at the approaching Blue Cosmos ships, cutting them in half or getting shot down by the Drake class ships.

* * *

Azrael smiled as the ships carrying the Nuclear weapons began to launch their nuke equipped MA's. The Dominion fired its Hell darts, destroying a group of Guaiz's that foolishly tried to attack it. Captain Ades looked at the carnage before him, grinding his teeth together. While some of Zala's forces were helping to defend the Plants it was only a matter of time before they became enemies.

"Captain, we've detected multiple ships incoming, its Uragiri's fleet" One of the crewmen said.

"Damn…arm all weapons and move to attack, we need to buy the Seishin faction time, request aid from Commander Thanos" Ades commanded, staying courageous for the sake of his men.

Ades's ship flew forward, arming every single weapon in its arsenal. It was a single vessel against ten ships, including Uragiri's massive warship. The Underworld as ZAFT had come to call it launched its collection of Aegis Dagger's, whilst the other ships launched Kratos and Orion units. Inside the Underworld, Cecelia and Patrick climbed into their customised Akuma's, Patrick's was armed with two rifles of some kind, and its flight pack consisted of six wings, Cecelia was armed with missile launchers on her hips and a beam cannon, as well as a pack of seven funnels on her back.

"The final battle, Lady Uragiri's dreams are this close to coming true" Patrick said.

"The strong will rise, I prefer the strong!" Cecelia giggled as she climbed into her Akuma.

The two machines flew out of the ship; Patrick's Akuma left a trail of pink energy behind its wings. Ades narrowed his eyes before commanding his crew to fire. Back with the Plant defence force, Yzak widened his eyes as he saw the mobile armours approaching.

"Nukes, EVERYONE FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION ON THOSE MOBILE ARMOURS!!" He yelled.

Clotho, Shani, Orga and Saint flew past the Mobile armours, firing on the ZAFT forces. Shani destroyed six GINN's with a single shot of his cannon. Orga fired his bazooka and cannons, destroying several Guaiz's.

"ANNIHILATE!!!" Clotho yelled, hitting a Guaiz with his hammer.

"FEEL THE ULTIMATE PLEASURE!!!" Saint screamed as he launched his plasma discs.

The discs released their wires, shocking and destroying seven Guaiz's. Yzak widened his eyes as the squadrons of mobile armours diverted from their path, flying straight towards Boaz. They fired their collection of missiles; the ZAFT forces sense of hope began to dwindle as they watched the asteroid base slowly be blown apart by the nukes. Each nuke struck the base, igniting and consuming parts of the base in their white lights. Neither flesh nor metal survived the blasts as the nuclear blasts flew through the corridors of the base.

"At last, I see the Ultimate art!" Saint whispered.

"Sure looks awesome" Orga said.

Dagger slammed his fist against his screen, he growled as he launched his mobile armour.

"Dagger Thanos, Launching in the Honour!" He declared.

He flew out of the Argos, followed by Cairo and several Black Guaiz's.

"Cairo, take three quarters of our forces and assist Ades" Dagger ordered.

"But what about you?" Cairo asked.

"Don't worry about me, go now, that's an order!" Dagger growled.

Cairo took the Argos and the other forces of the Black Storm unit, flying to aid Ades. Dagger slammed his fingers into the keys on his keyboard, bringing up his collection of weapons. With a yell, Dagger fired a flurry of missiles, but these missiles soon split apart, flying into several MA's and Strike Daggers.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" Dagger glared at the approaching Blue Cosmos ships.

Yzak fired his missiles at the Raider, but Clotho swung his hammer around, blocking the missiles before countering with his rail gun. Bringing his shield up to block the blasts, Yzak growled as Saint approached from the side. Bishop flew in, blocking Saint's claws with his own. Saint ignited his other beam claws, slashing Bishop's shield into ribbons.

"Commander Bishop get back!" Yzak said.

Bishop fired his rifle at Saint, who easily dodged the beams. He docked with his plasma discs, and then drew his beam rifles, shooting two GINN's straight through the chest. Cairo fired his cannons, shooting two Kratos units apart. He fired both his machine guns, piercing the cockpits of a group of Aegis Dagger's just as they approached Ades.

"Thank you for the support Cairo" Ades said.

"Your welcome Captain, leave their mobile suit forces to us, if it isn't too much to ask could you fire on the Uragiri vessels?" Cairo asked.

"That's why we're here! OPEN FIRE!!!!" Ades yelled.

The ZAFT ship fired missile and cannon, cutting straight through a line of Kratos's and blowing an Uragiri frigate apart.

"Bravery…its all wasted if you cant win, disable the ships artificial gravity" Uragiri commanded.

"Yes my Lady!" One of the crewmen said, pressing several buttons on his touch screen pad.

The Underworld armed one of its cannons and fired a single shot. It flew past its own forces and slammed into Ades's ship, triggering an explosion. Ades grinded his teeth together as he felt himself slowly float off his chair. The other crewmembers inside the ship were astonished by the ships accuracy.

"Captain, fires have been reported in the hanger, we can't launch our mobile suits"

Ades kicked off of the ceiling, flying towards the weapon controls.

"Get to your console and tell the mechanics to contain the fire, we cant have it spreading, keep moving us forward" Ades said.

Cecelia launched her funnels, shooting every part of the ship. But Cairo fired his cannons, catching her attention. Patrick aimed his rifles, charging a shot that destroyed two Guaiz's. Cairo threw one of his machine guns aside, drawing his sword and slashing a Kratos in half. An Orion flew at him, trying to slash him with a beam sabre. But Cairo managed to stab his sword into the machines head, killing the pilot. Clotho fired the cannon in his machines mouth, forcing Yzak to fly upwards, but Shani flew in, slashing at the Duel. Yzak managed to block the slash and flipped backwards, barely dodging a blast from Saint's beam cannon.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!!"

"NO!!" Dagger yelled as one of the Mobile armour's fired its nuke.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!!!" Bishop yelled at the defence forces.

Suddenly, a green blast flew out of space, slamming into the missile and blowing it up before it could get close to the Plants. The Defence forces and Blue Cosmos looked towards the blast came from and smirked with hope in their eyes. Gekido flew towards the battle, his sniper rifle ready with the Eternal, Archangel and Kusunagi behind him.

"ETERNAL, ARCHANGEL YOUR PRIORITY IS THE PLANTS PROTECTION! IZUMO, ODIN AND INFERNUS INTERCEPT THE URAGIRI FORCES!!!" Gekido yelled across the radio channels. "KUSUNAGI AND THE REST OF THE ELEVENTH FLEET WILL ATTACK JACHIN DUE!!!"

"We get stuck with pulling Ades out of the fire" Ajay said.

"Would you prefer going up against the nuclear weapon we know nothing about?" Lucius asked.

"We've been given orders, we'll hold out until the rest of our forces arrive" Diana said.

John nodded his head as he climbed into the Farsight. He was the first to launch, followed closely by Diana, then Ajay, then and Lucius. Aiming his rifle, John fired, shooting two Kratos's in the head. He widened his eyes as the Infernus began flying towards the Uragiri fleet alone.

"LEO WAIT!!" John yelled.

"Commencing kamikaze attack, ALL WEAPONS FIRE!!!" Leo yelled.

The Infernus fired its cannons and missiles, blowing two frigates apart; the volley of missiles flew into the Underworld. Leo grinded his teeth together as the missiles did little damage. David Hathaway grinded his teeth together as he turned the ship, flying over the Underworld. Uragiri ordered her crew members to fire, hitting the Infernus from below.

"Nena Trinity Throne Drei launching!" Nena launched out of the Infernus, firing a volley of missiles, destroying two Kratos units.

An Aegis Dagger flew at Nena, changing into its suit form and igniting one of its sabre. Nena drew her own sabre, cutting the Aegis Dagger in half. But a missiles flew out of nowhere, slamming into her back. She widened her eyes as Five Blitz Daggers deactivated their mirage colloid, followed by the Blitz itself. Kisagi ignited her beam sabre, flying at Nena. The two girls slammed their sabres together.

"Kisagi!" Tachi whispered.

Casvall flew out of the ship, firing his submachine gun and beam pistol. He shot down two Aegis Dagger's, and many other machines that got in the way of his search. The mute pilot wasn't the only one on a search. Natarle diverted from the main fleet, along with two drake ships, one that housed all the pilots that had defected to the Seishin faction. Her goal was to attack the Dominion from behind; Vincent however had something different in mind. He flew out of the ship, inside his repainted Strike Dagger.

'Today's the day that Justice is fulfilled' Vincent thought as he flew his mobile suit towards the lights at Jachin Due.

These lights were caused by the nuclear missiles, but not by what Sutherland had hoped. Kira and Athrun flew in; their Gundam's equipped with the Meteor packs. They opened every single missile tube and bought up their targeting computers. Green and purple seeds shattered, and for the first time they shattered to truly protect something. Beams and missiles slammed into the nukes and mobile armours, lighting up the sky with magnificent white lights. The sight of the two Gundam's astonished the ZAFT pilots, lighting up space with every shot from their guns.

"I wont let you!" Athrun said.

"Not ever again" Kira growled.

Canard, Cagalli, Dearka and Zack launched in their Gundam's, followed by several Astrays. Azrael smirked; the two nuclear machines wouldn't stop him this time. The Buster linked its guns together, firing a blast that knocked the Forbidden backwards. Yzak looked towards Dearka, doing his best to hide a relieved smile. Zack and Cagalli fired their rifles, shooting down Strike Daggers and nuke armed MA's. Flay looked at the battles taking place, then turned her attention to her computer screen. She listened to the cheers across the radio as the Freedom and Justice shoot down nuke after nuke.

"Good luck everyone" She whispered.

"Ready all weapons, and I mean every single one, we've only got one shot at this" Natarle said.

"Ma'am a message from the Archangel, an Uragiri ship has broken off from the fleet and his flying to cut us off" Flay explained.

"Send Commander Harrelson's squadron to intercept, also request aid from the Archangel, we're going to trap the Dominion in a pincer formation" Natarle said.

"All right guys lets do our part" Ed said as he slid his faceplate down.

Bhishma and Rena nodded their heads, following Ed and Charity out of the ship. Charity drew her GN blade, looking at the sword and then towards the direction where the Uragiri frigate was coming from. The frigate opened its hanger hatch, and Ed widened his eyes at the six machines that came out. They all looked like a mixture between the Dagger's and the Massacre.

"Dagger Massacre's, I thought we never built those" Rena said.

"Obviously Uragiri had better ideas" Bhishma growled.

The Six Dagger Massacre's armed their Gatling guns and flew out of the Frigate. Ed drew the blades of his Sword Calamity, igniting the beams and flying head first into the Massacre's. Rena fired all her missiles, but the enemies Gatling guns intercepted every single one. They fired their missiles, flying around the Earth Forces machines, hitting them from all angles.

"RENA!" Ed yelled as a Massacre chopped off the Buster Dagger's right arm.

Another Massacre drew its sabre, flying at Rena's one-armed machine. But Bhishma fired a missile, diverting the machine from its path. He then saw the pattern that the Massacre's were moving at and launched his Claymores. One of the machines flew to close to the explosive and half of its gun was caught in the explosion. It fired the impulse cannon on its head, but Charity flew at the beam, splitting it in half with her sword. Bhishma then fired a missile into the machines head; Ed then finished it off by slicing it in half with his beam boomerang. He swung his swords upwards, blocking a swipe from another one of the Massacre's.

"We need to get rid of those ships or they'll just keep launching nukes" Canard said as he flew towards the Blue Cosmos ships.

Dearka and Yzak followed Canard, shooting down the Strike Dagger's that got in their way. Rau smirked at the sight of battle as he climbed into the Providence Gundam, another nuclear powered beam with the incredibly powerful and complex Dragoon system. On the Dominance, Azrael commanded the Armageddon and Annihilation to launch; the two machines flew towards the battle and Jachin Due. But before the Armageddon left it launched six of its funnels. The Two machines flew towards the battle at the Plants whilst the six funnels flew towards Natarle's ship.

"What the hell?" Zack wondered a loud as he sensed danger approaching.

He looked at the three Bigro's flying towards the ZAFT defence forces, but what he sensed was something different. Zack swung his machine round, widening his eyes as he saw a Strike Dagger flying towards Mayura. She had had sabre drawn, but a feeling in Zack's head egged him to shoot the Strike Dagger down. It was his intuition after all and he didn't doubt it, for if he doubted it Mayura would have died. Without moments more hesitation he aimed his sniper rifle, shooting the Strike Dagger in the chest.

"Hey I could have beat him" Mayura said.

"I cant let anyone important to me die, not ever again" Zack said as he drew his submachine guns.

An aura emanated from the Gundam as Zack span his machine round, firing flurries of beams across space. The beams flew into missiles and mobile suits, shooting them apart. He then switched to jet mode, flying towards one of the Bigro's, like a purple comet he slammed into the Bigro, but much to the mobile armour pilots shock, the jet cut straight through the machine. Zack switched back to mobile suit mode, then yelled as the second Bigro grabbed him with its claw.

"Mu LA Flaga, launching in the Strike!" Mu declared as he flew out of the Archangel, followed closely by Graham and Milliardo.

Kira and Athrun flew at the Extended machines, trying to slash them with their Meteor beam swords. But the Extended scattered, firing their weapons at the two machines. The Justice and Freedom easily managed to dodge the attacks, but they were at a stand still with the four extended because of their loss of speed. Casvall continued shooting Kratos units in the head, flying back to back with John's Farsight. John fired his beam pistol and rifle, hitting as many enemies as he could, watching Ades flying towards the Underworld.

"FIRE!" He yelled once again striking the ship.

Ajay and Lucius fired at the approaching Kratos units, destroying each one that tried to attack it. Diana swung her sword round, slicing one Orion in half, then stabbing another in the head. Cecilia smirked as she targeted Diana, but a beam flew out of space, forcing Cecilia to swing to the side. Shiho was flying towards the Uragiri forces, with Elijah and Goud beside her. Goud laughed hysterically as he fired at the Uragiri forces. Elijah slashed one Kratos in half, and then kicked an Orion across the head. Shiho fired her beam cannons at an Uragiri Frigate, and then slashed her blade across its hull.

"Insects, they're all just insects" Uragiri said, biting the edge of her lip in frustration.

Sutherland launched his last resort weapons, the Daggers equipped with nuclear missile launchers. They flew towards the Plants, arming their weapons. But before they could fire, beams hailed down above them. The funnels of the Nenshou Kokoro blew the four machines apart.

"NOW ITS MY TURN!!!" Gekido roared.

He drew his Arc sword, lighting it up with Arc energy, Sutherland yelled as Gekido flew straight towards his ship. With a single swing of his sword, Gekido cut straight through the ships bridge.

"HEY THAT WAS MY TARGET!" Yzak yelled.

Gekido flew straight past Dearka, Yzak and Canard, leaving them to clean up the rest of the Blue Cosmos ships. Canard and Dearka fired their cannons, shooting one ship apart. Yzak fired a grenade from his rifle, blowing up one of the Blue Cosmos ships bridges. The Nenshou Kokoro flew across the battlefield, shooting down enemy after enemy, slashing others in half with single swings off its sword. Kira and Athrun looked up to see the Armageddon and the Annihilation. The Four nuclear powered machines traded a quick glance before flying at one another. The Annihilation threw one of his beam axes, slashing Athrun's meteor pack. Athrun slashed at the Annihilation whilst Kira fired missiles at the Armageddon. It launched its remaining funnels, surrounding both Kira and Athrun.

"Hey save some for us new guys!" Orga grinned.

"I'M YOUR OPPONENT!!!" Gekido roared.

He drew his antiship sword, slamming it into Clotho's arm. Shani fired his rail guns, missing the Nenshou by inches. Gekido flew at the Forbidden, kicking it in the chest. He launched his funnels, forming a shield around Cagalli as the Calamity shot at it.

"Cagalli, support the Archangel as they attack Jachin, your only getting in my way"

Dagger flew at the third Bigro, readying his beam claws. With a yell he rammed the mobile armour head on, cutting straight through the machine. Zack removed one of his beam saws and slammed it into the Bigro's arm. Like a hot knife through butter, the saw cut through the arm. Zack then aimed his rifle at the Bigro's cockpit. But an emerald beam slammed into his rifle, blowing it up in his hand. Zack looked towards the Regenerate Gundam as it readied its impulse cannon. Patrick charged his rifles, shooting at both Ajay and Lucius. The two pilots growled as both their right arms were blown off. John fired at Patrick, drawing him away from his men. Casvall flew straight past Patrick, targeting Cecilia.

Two men were out for their own sense of revenge. Gekido continued to bash the three Extended pilots around, whilst Saint waited for his moment to attack. He yipped as a funnel shot at him, warning him to back off. This wasn't his battle to fight, he looked to the four nuclear powered machines, smirking as he had a perfect shot at the Freedom. Kira fired his impulse cannons at the Armageddon, then swung his meteor cannons round, slashing two funnels in half.

"RISE TO HEAVEN ANGEL!!" Saint yelled.

But before he could pull the trigger, a beam flew out of space, cutting his rifle in half. He turned his head and smiled as Vincent's red and white Strike Dagger flew into his sight.

"I'm your opponent Saint!" Vincent said, making radio and visual contact with the Extended pilot.

"You were my tool for sending that little girl away…you should thank me" Saint said with a sickening chuckle.

"Why is that?" Vincent asked.

"I realised now, why I kill, life is a curse, we hate and despise one another…but beyond this place is a utopia, I take people to that utopia, just as I have taken that girl…I spared her a lifetime of suffering" Saint explained.

"You sick…twisted, broken…poor bastard" Vincent whispered.

He knew he should hate Saint, but when he heard of what the Extended had been through he couldn't help but feel sorry for every last one of them.

"You kill, what's the difference, what do you fight and kill for?" Saint asked.

"I fight…to protect!" Vincent said, throwing his beam rifle aside and drawing his sabre.

"Why do you try so hard, what do you fight for?" The Annihilations pilot asked Athrun as they flew around one another, exchanging beams.

"I'm wondering what you fight for myself!" Athrun growled.

"Why else would I fight, to survive…what's wrong with that? Nothing, survival is a part of human nature" The Pilot said.

He fired his particle cannon, hitting the back of Athrun's meteor. Athrun quickly disconnected with the weapons pack and targeted the Annihilation.

"I fight…to protect!" Athrun said.

"To protect!" said Kira.

"To protect!" Gekido growled, his Gundam's eyes glowing a red colour.

"TO PROTECT THAT WHICH IS IMPORTANT TO US!!" The Pilots of the Seishin faction yelled out.

_Our friends!_

John flew towards Diana, intercepting Patrick's shot with his own arm. He then flew directly towards the machine, slamming into it. Elijah and Goud flew side by side, both completely calm as they fired at the enemies around them.

_Our honour!_

Dagger fired his particle cannon at the last Bigro, cutting a hole through its cockpit and pilot. Casvall threw his long range weapons aside and drew his sonic blades. Cecelia slashed at Casvall, but the red pilot flew upwards, stabbing his blade straight through the Akuma's right hand. Patrick Zala shouted orders across the command centre, commanding the few men he had to prepare Genesis as the Earth Alliance fleet drew closer and closer. Uragiri swung her chair round, walking off the bridge.

"Prepare the Omega and the Ruler!" She commanded.

Gekido slashed the Raider's hammer arm off, and then delivered a kick to its head. He dived at the Calamity, head butting the machine. Ash Grey prepared to fire his impulse cannon at Zack, but he drew his attention to a roar across the radio.

"OH ASHY!!!" Noah Bengal yelled as he flew at the Regenerate.

Noah was now inside his custom Arche Gargoyle Guaiz, a blue and black machine armed mainly with close range weaponry. He slashed the Regenerate's cannon in half with his antiship sword. Ash ignited his beam sabres, slashing the Guaiz's shoulder. Zack watched the two battle, and then turned his attention to a group of Strike Daggers attacking the Astrays.

_Our homes!_

Jean Carrey flew inside his white Astray, shooting down Strike Daggers alongside Mikhail and Aisha. Mikhail drove his bayonet into the chest of one of Zala's GINN's.

"God damn it why protect that thing?" Mikhail wondered.

Heine fired his rail guns, shooting down two Strike Daggers. Dearka and Yzak hit the Blue Cosmos ships with everything they had, blowing them up one by one. Diana swung her sword at Patrick, drawing him into an attack from Shiho. She fired her beam cannons, but just as the beams were about to hit, Patrick activated his Arc generators dream system. With the added speed he cut off Diana's left arm, then shoot Shiho's right cannon.

_Our ideals_

"I wont let you!" Kira said.

He fired at the Armageddon again and again, destroying one of its funnels. Cagalli shot one Dagger after one another, a yellow seed shattering in her mine. She fired again and again, hitting her opponents every time. Milliardo and Graham flew across space, shooting down every enemy they faced.

"Kira Yamato, go and assist Captain Natarle, her ship has run into trouble" Graham said.

Milliardo drew his beam sabre, slamming it into the Armageddon's shield. The Armageddon swung its hammer round, knocking the Tallgeese backwards. Vincent yelled as he flew at Saint, swinging his sabre downwards. Saint swung his sabres at Vincent, forcing him to block with his sword. He span round, slicing off Vincent's right foot.

"Natarle!" Charity said, hearing the distress signal.

She flew as fast as she could towards Natarle's ship, widening her eyes as she saw the Armageddon's funnels and several Orion units firing on the Agamemnon. Mu shot one more Strike Dagger down then raised his eyebrows as he felt that tingling sensation.

"Rau Le Creuscet!" He growled.

Gekido cut open Orga's machine, growling at its pilot. Orga himself widened his eyes, leaning back into his seat, as he looked at the Nenshou up close and personal. Shani swung his scythe at Gekido, but much to the pilot's shock, two funnels shot him from behind. Gekido then span round, beheading both the machines with his legs beam sabre.

"Eternal, launch a mobile suit and retrieve the two machines I've disabled, call Jean Carrey and Mikhail Coast back to the ship and have them treat the pilots" Gekido said.

Vincent blocked another slash from Saint, and countered with a vertical swing. Saint dodged the sabre, igniting his beam claw. He slashed Vincent's shield, leaving a claw mark. Images flashed through Vincent's mind, of his Dagger's arm crushing Mayu Asuka. He let out a roar that would have made Gekido proud as he slashed Saint's right arm off. Then he cut off Saint's left arm and kicked the Devine Gundam in the head.

"I'm not a murderer, I wont fight for revenge or some twisted sense of Justice…that isn't who I want to be" Vincent said calmly. "I'm done with you Saint!" He growled, turning his back.

"BIG MISTAKE!!!" Saint yelled, charging his head impulse cannon.

Vincent turned around, throwing his beam sabre, the blade cut straight through the Gundam's neck, and the handle knocked the head upwards. Saint widened his eyes as the head rolled in midair and fired the impulse cannon straight into the cockpit of the Gundam. Vincent watched, his features emotionless as the Devine was blown up by its own attack.

"I never said anything about killing in self defence" Vincent said before flying to aid his allies.

_Our family_

Nena swung her sabre at Kisagi, but a Masamune slammed into the Blitz, pushing it out of the way of the beam sabre.

"KISAGI IT'S ME YOUR BROTHER!!!" Tachi yelled.

Kisagi's emotionless eyes suddenly lit up.

"Tachi!" she whispered. "Brother, where's Gekido?"

Canard drove his beam dagger into the bridge of the last remaining Blue Cosmos ship. He then flew to aid Cagalli, shooting down a group of Kratos units. Ash and Noah clashed their beam sabres; the two machines were thrown backwards by the force of their clash. Noah threw his beam sabre, cutting off the Regenerate's right arm. Ash switched to mobile armour mode, flying straight at the Gargoyle. Quickly drawing his antiship sword, Noah altered the mobile armours course by hitting it with the flat end of his blade.

"This fights long overdue Grey, I want to savour it!" Noah said with a grin.

Uragiri smiled as she climbed into her machine, soon she would have her victory.

"TRANS AM!!!" Charity yelled.

Her mobile suit's faceplate suddenly slid open, revealing its Gundam face and V-Fin. The Gundam's armour suddenly took on a deep red colour before it flew at incredible speeds, leaving afterimages as it cut the funnels apart one by one. Charity then drew her beam sabres, slashing two Orion's in half.

"We have to give the Archangel a chance…FIRE LOHENGRIN!!!" Natarle yelled.

The ship fired its retrofitted Lohengrin; it flew through space, slamming into the back of Dominion, blowing up its thrusters. Bhishma threw his claymores at the remaining Massacre Dagger's, blowing them all up. Zack drew his beam sabres, cutting two Strike Dagger's in half, saving Juri and Asagi. Or that's at least what he thought, before a beam from a stray Kratos unit pierced Asagi's cockpit.

"NO!!" Zack yelled, shooting the Kratos in the head.

"ASAGI!" Juri yelled out.

_Fighting…for the ones we love!_

Marcus slashed one Zala GINN in half, and then stabbed another in the chest. A Strike Dagger targeted the Black Guaiz, firing its beam rifle. But Michelle flew into the beams path, taking a hit to the chest. Marcus turned around and widened his eyes as the machine sparked for a few seconds.

"I love you Marcus…don't give up trying to save your sister" She said before her machines side exploded.

"MICHELLE!!!" Marcus yelled, grabbing the half GINN and flying it to the Eternal.

He jumped out of his machine, floating towards Michelle's.

"MEDIC!!!" He yelled, carrying out Michelle's burnt body.

Dagger cut two Kratos's apart with his beam claws; he turned towards Genesis, deciding to take his fight there. But suddenly, a group of Zala faction Guaiz's surrounded him.

"Come on fuckers, try and kill me!" He growled.

Gekido flew at Clotho, slamming his fist so hard into the Raider's head that it shattered.

"Eternal, there's another for you to pick up if you can" Gekido said, smirking some what as he heard Clotho yell in agony over the radio. 'Well at least now the others wont have trouble getting the other two out' Gekido thought, imagining what the medics one the Eternal were going through.

Cy shot blocked any beam that was fired at the Archangel; he fired his beam rifle, shooting a Guaiz in the head.

'They wont get near Lacus' He thought.

_Fighting for ambition!_

"All you naturals mark this moment well, let this light usher in the creation of the coordinators world! NOW FIRE!!!" Patrick Zala yelled.

Gekido widened his eyes as the array on Genesis began to glow. He had read what Genesis would do on the information that Kyusai had given him, and Genesis was aimed at the Earth Alliance forces. Without hesitation, Gekido flew in the path of the weapon.

_I fight for a lot of reasons, sometimes they change and sometimes they don't, but the things I'll always fight for are my comrades!_

"ETERNAL! ALL OF YOU HARD TO PORT! GET OUT GENESIS'S FIRING RANGE!!!!!" Gekido yelled.

Genesis fired, releasing the nuclear energy, flickering through space. The Nenshou launched its funnels, which all combined beams to create an arc barrier. But the beam from genesis pierced through the shield, consuming the Nenshou. The Eternal was barely able to make it out; the Earth Alliance machines weren't as lucky.

"NO!!" Gekido yelled as cracks appeared on his and the Nenshou's armour.

His bazooka blew up, and then half of the Gundam's face shattered. The Right side of Gekido's helmet shattered as well, and Gekido didn't waste a moment. He grabbed the roll of tape used to seal cuts on space suits and tied it around the right side of his head.

_I can't see, but the Gundam still can!_

Gekido closed his eye, seeing through the eye of the Gundam. Behind, Earth Alliances ships were being blown apart.

"NO! I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!" Gekido roared, spreading his arms out.

The Nenshou spread its arms out, its armour taking on an incredible gold shine.

"STOP!!!!" Gekido yelled, using the shields on his funnels again.

Patrick Zala widened his eyes, as did every other soldier on the battlefield as they turned to the Nenshou Kokorou. Its thrusters gave of a fiery effect that flew through space, overcoming the nuclear blast from Genesis. Lacus got off her chair, smiling as the Arc energy cancelled out the nuclear energy. Suddenly, the Nenshou's legs and lower chest blew up.

"GEKIDO!!!" Lacus, Canard and Cagalli yelled.

The smoke cleared and yet again every soldier on the battlefield was shocked. Gekido was alive, hanging out of the Nenshou, cables connecting him and machine together. He looked towards Genesis, glaring at it before looking to the Uragiri forces.

"All Gundam type mobile suits except Kira and Athrun move towards the Uragiri forces, she's activated the Omega!" Gekido huffed.

The Omega, like the Proto-Omega it was a giant AI controlled mobile suit. But unlike the Proto, this mobile suit was like a Gundam, its red armour giving off a sinister tone as it looked over the ships approaching it.

"ALL FORCES MOVE YOUR SHIPS AWAY FROM THE OMEGA NOW!!!" John yelled through the radio.

The other ships diverted their path, but the Infernus was too slow. Omega fired the cannons on its fingers, shooting a hole through the Infernus.

"INITIATE ESCAPE PLAN DELTA FOUR NOW!!!" Leo yelled.

Noah slammed his hand into the button beside his computer. John yelled as the Infernus lit up in an explosion, but when the smoke clear he sighed in relief as a small aircraft that was once the ships bridge flew away from the Omega.

"That was way too close for comfort" Jin said, kissing his wife's forehead.

"Athrun, Cagalli, you two go to Genesis and shut it down from the inside" Gekido panted.

Athrun and Cagalli nodded their heads, flying towards Genesis. Graham separated his pods, firing at the Annihilation.

"Never thought I'd fight a Gundam again" Graham smirked.

"Without the yelling?" Milliardo asked.

"Well there's that"

* * *

Rau smiled as he flew towards Natarle's ship, seeing Charity fly off in the distance. He knew Flay Alster was there, and he would enjoy killing her. First Flay then the rest of the world. Bhishma and Ed flew as fast as they could, joining up with Canard and Cy. Gai and Lowe looked at the destruction left by Genesis, though the moon base wasn't destroyed, many of the Earth Alliances ships were either wrecks or wiped off the face of space completely. Receiving their orders the two pilots launched in their Gundam's, launching the item that Gekido had requested on a path towards the specified area.

Azrael turned his head, faced with complete shock as Logan entered the bridge. He raised his pistol, shooting Logan in the shoulder. The crew members looked at Azrael in shock as his hands hysterically shook.

"You think you can beat me by sneaking up on me, I always win…we need to get rid of the Archangel, arm the Lohengrin" Azrael said as he sat back down.

The Dominion readied its Lohengrin and fired at the Archangel's bridge.

"EVADE HURRY!!" Murrue yelled.

"TOO LATE!" Neumann yelled.

Murrue gasped as the white and red beam flew closer and closer towards the ship. Time seemed to pass slower, like an hourglass as the Strike flew into the path of the beam, raising its shield. Murrue looked at the machine, astonishingly blocking the beam with its shield. Mu laughed as he looking back at the Archangel.

"Didn't I tell you I could make the Impossible POSSIBLE!!" He yelled before his machine was blown to space dust right in front of Murrue's eyes.

Murrue looked at where machine once floated, shaking her head as tears welled up.

"MU!!!" She screamed.

Kai slammed his fist into his CIC screen, whilst others lowered their heads, remembering the man they called Commander and friend. Azrael looked at the Archangel, all the hope in his eyes were lost, and then he felt a pair of hands on his neck.

"You asked me whether you'd lose because I sneak up on you and here's my answer…you'll lose because you're a crap shot, and you've got a scrawny little neck" Logan growled.

With one twist of his wrist, Logan ended the life of Muruta Azrael. He looked at the mans broken neck, satisfied that he had done his good. The crew members began to scramble for the door, but Logan didn't fight it, he embraced it.

"Fire Murrue Ramias!" He whispered. "Wipe away all the evil things"

"Fire Lohengrin" She said and Logan kept his eyes open, welcoming the beam that ended his life and the lives of Azrael's lackeys.

Azrael was gone and it was only a matter of time before Zala fell. Gekido watched every single Gundam in his faction fly towards the Omega. His only Regret was that he couldn't join them in a straight out fight. But then his eyes narrowed as a purple and gold machine flew into his path. It looked like a thinner, feminine version of Freedom, and Gekido immediately knew that the pilot was Uragiri.

"Excuse me Gekido you wouldn't happen to know where Kira Yamato went know would you?" Uragiri asked.

* * *

Flay and Natarle walked with the other crewmembers to their escape shuttle. She cringed as she saw some dead bodies floating across the hanger.

"It'll be over soon Flay, try not to be scared" Natarle said as they climbed into the escape shuttle. "Take us to the Archangel" She commanded.

Flay sighed in relief as LE Creuscet began firing wildly at the empty Earth Alliance ship. Then her eyes turned to concern as she saw the Freedom fire at the Providence. The Two Nuclear powered Gundam's flew across space, shooting at one another. Kira drew his beam sabres, deflecting the storms of beams fired by the Providence's dragoon funnels. Rau ignited his beam sabre, slashing one of the Meteor's engines. Kira grunted, then looked towards the EA escape shuttle. Unfortunately, the shuttle caught Rau's attention as well.

"There you are Miss Alster!" He laughed as he aimed his rifle.

Kira flew forward, pushing the Freedom as fast as it could go. Flay screamed as Rau fired his rifle. The Freedom threw its arm forward, blocking the beam with its shield. Flay looked out of the window of the shuttle, straight at the Freedom.

"Kira!" She whispered.

"Flay" He said back.

Rau smirked at the scene that would soon be broken. He had the shuttle targeted with his funnels and was ready to fire. The Funnel fired its beam straight at the shuttle, but for once in this battle Rau himself experienced shock. A red shield with a cross at its tip flew into the beams path, reflecting it back at the Dragoon. Flay, Kira and Rau looked towards where the ship had come from and were completely astonished by what they saw. It was a mobile suit, but it looked like it had been to hell and back, its left eye glowed a green colour whilst its right glowed blue. Though most of its armour was a dull grey, Kira could see some scratched spots of white and blue on its armour. It wasn't any ordinary suit it was a Gundam. The Gundam clutched the sabre on its back, and Kira could see the hole for a missing sabre. In its right hand was a mace, or a hammer like Clotho's, but unlike Clotho's the pilot was merely swinging this mace around without the aid of any form of rockets.

Inside the cockpit of the recovered First, the pilot removed his helmet, letting his blonde hair out.

"All right partner lets go save the world!" Vincent said before he flew into battle.

Next Chapter 62: The Final moments

* * *

Next up is the final battles, two more chapters to go, so send your reviews please


	63. The Final moment

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Chapter 62: The Final moments

_Everything in my short life has come down to this moment. The moment where I must make a choice, fight or flight. Live or Die!_

Gekido grinded his teeth together, looking at Uragiri's Ruler Gundam. The woman had killed friends, even people he thought of as family. And right now she had her eyes on the Eternal.

_Too many people have died! No more!_

* * *

Vincent was flying to aid his allies, his face filled with determination. But then he saw it, a cargo crate in the distance, emitting a distress signal. Without hesitation he flew towards the crate and opened his cockpit. Vincent pushed off of his seat, flying towards the crates airlock. He twisted the handle, and then kicked the door down. Much to his shock, there weren't any people inside the crate. He floated inside, clicking his flashlight on. Vincent looked upwards, and then widened his eyes. Standing before him was a Gundam; its paint was scratched off while other damages to its shoulder and eye had been replaced with parts that didn't even look right. The cockpit was open, and Vincent didn't waste a moment climbing into the machine. Everything was in working order as he activated the machine. The activation screen came up, showing the words "First" then "Gundam".

'A message' Vincent thought.

He opened the mail, and then gasped.

"Gekido: Open the book; page 28" The message read.

Vincent opened the book and began to read the message Gekido had left him.

_Hey Vincent, if your reading this then the worst-case scenarios have already happened. I wont bull shit you; I think you should be the one to pilot this Gundam; you should be the one to face this world's Ultimate threat._

Gekido roared as he activated the thrusters on his back and the Nenshou's, moving them both forward. He threw a fist, commanding the Gundam to attack. Uragiri easily dodged the punch, flying upwards and firing her Rail Guns. The Nenshou bought its arms up, activating its diamond shields and blocking the shots. Gekido flexed his fingers, tightening them as if he was gripping a gun and its trigger. The Nenshou grabbed its sniper rifle and began shooting at the Ruler.

_Why, maybe because you're a natural…Kira's good and he can beat them both. But I think you should be the one to fulfil my dreams, when you train you put your best effort forward and you get results. Your Natural ability, your gift is incredible, you only need to fight an opponent once and you'll be able to beat them. That's what I believe; I believe you have that potential._

Uragiri dodged one shot after the other, then bought her shield up to block a volley of missiles.

"WE'LL AID YOU GEKIDO!!" A group of ZAFT and EA pilots yelled, led by Morgan Chevalier and Commander Bishop.

Bishop fired his beam rifle at Uragiri, who flew upwards, dodging blasts from Morgan's zero pods. She armed her should mounted impulse guns and her hip mounted rail guns and like the Freedom before he she spread her wings and fired all her weapons.

"NO!!" Gekido yelled.

The blasts flew into the cockpits of the machines that dared face her. Morgan swerved to the right; a rail gun blast struck the side of his machine, blowing up its arm and half of its zero pods. Though Morgan managed to survive, Commander Bishop wasn't so lucky as the rail gun blast flew straight through his cockpit.

"ALL OF YOU STAY OUT OF THIS NOW!!!" Gekido yelled.

"We refuse!" Rena said, flying with a squadron of ZAFT Guaiz's.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!" Gekido yelled as common machines began flying at Uragiri.

They fired all their weapons, valiantly attempting to strike the Ruler. But Uragiri easily managed to dodge their attacks; it was like a dance to her. She fired her beam rifle, killing two ZAFT pilots with shots to their cockpits, and then two EA pilots with her beam sabres. Rena fired her beam cannon at Uragiri, showing no concern as the Gundam flew towards her. Goud and Elijah dived in behind Uragiri, swinging their swords downwards.

"DIE BITCH!!!" Goud yelled.

"You first" She laughed.

With a mere swing of her sabre, Uragiri slashed Goud's machine straight through the cockpit, killing the silver haired pilot.

"GOUD!!" Elijah yelled.

Uragiri swung her sabre at Elijah, cutting him across the chest. But he was able to pull back in time, avoiding the killing blow.

"SURROUND HER! BEAT HER WITH NUMBERS!!" Rena yelled.

"NO DON'T YOU IDIOTS!" Gekido yelled.

"YOUR IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT SIR! WE WILL HANDLE THIS!!" Rick yelled as he fired at Uragiri.

"God damn it I hate god moders!" Rodriquez growled.

_The path I chose was difficult, friends died!_

"OH GOD NO! AISHA GET AWAY!!!" Gekido yelled.

Aisha dived towards Uragiri, her machine gun spraying bullets onto the woman's Gundam.

"Annoying pests" she growled.

Andrew lowered his head, doing everything he could to hide his emotion as Aisha's GINN was cut in two. Uragiri shot at a GINN, but a Strike Dagger dived in the way, taking the shot, giving the GINN time to fire its Ion cannon. But Uragiri dodged the shot again, sheathing her sabre and putting her rifle away. She ignited the sabres built into her fingers, flying at her enemies with her beam claws ready. The Ruler slammed its heels straight through Rick's cockpit, crushing his body completely.

"ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!" Gekido yelled desperately.

"I command you all to cease your actions immediately" Lacus said through the radio.

But not even the Songstress had a voice as the pilots continued flying towards Uragiri.

_It was all so I could achieve a dream…a vision I held sacred. Of a world where people used their choice wisely. People dream of peace, I dreamt of a world where people merely said one simple word. When those in power demanded bloodshed, those below them would make the right decision._

"YOU BITCH!!" Rodriquez screamed, slashing at Uragiri.

She dived her claws through the mans chest, laughing as his mobile suit exploded. Gekido tried to move forward, but two GINN's flew in his way.

"You get back to the Eternal sir, we will deal with Uragiri" They said.

"THIS IS MY JOB!!!"

Heine slammed his sabre into Uragiri's shield, but the woman swung her claws upwards, cutting his arms into ribbons. He flew back, firing his rail guns. Uragiri dived downwards, skewering a Strike Dagger. She then shoot two GINN's in the head.

"Why! WHY THROW YOUR LIVES AWAY!!!"

"Because Gekido, you took a bullet so that most of us would live, what kind of people would we be if we didn't try to thank you" An EA pilot said.

"This is our choice Gekido, we make this choice as free men" A ZAFT Guaiz pilot said.

Uragiri, who continued to cut apart any machine that got in her way, promptly killed these two pilots. Lacus put her hands to her eyes, crying her heart out as pilots flew out of the Eternal. Even some of the former Blue Cosmos members and Zala's faction began flying to aid in the fight against Uragiri.

_A world where all the soldiers decided to say one simple word! _

"I'M ORDERING YOU ALL TO STOP NOW!!!" Gekido yelled.

"NO!!" They yelled.

_No! The most simple word a person can speak. Soldiers fight the war, so what if they decided not to fight?_

_But now I realise, sometimes, the soldiers will choose to fight for something good._

"Azrael's dead, is their really any point in us being here?" The Armageddon pilot asked.

"Not really, and even if we killed these two pilots we would have been killed off eventually" The Annihilation pilot said.

The two pilots nodded before turning their backs and flying away. Milliardo and Graham immediately flew to aid the ZAFT and EA forces.

_Vincent…I also have another vision that I want to share with you, but after this war ends. Before the treaties are signed I want you to read my plan on page 46. Remember your gift Vincent, remember the movements and more importantly, don't ever give up believing in good. Even when the whole world is against you don't give up. Have faith in your strength and never lose it. Genetic augmentation is nothing compared to determination. I believe in you Vincent…you're my legacy!_

"Just when you people realise what's right you end up throwing your lives away…thank you" Gekido said, small tears going down his face.

_My dream has been achieved, but one must wonder for how long!_

_If people ever forget the dream Vincent; I need you to remind them. I'm not Naïve, peace won't last forever, and if the next war is in your generation I need you to show them, remind them of my ways._

Vincent put the book in his pack and closed the cockpit door. He removed his helmet and began to move the Gundam. Dagger Thanos, faced with overwhelming odds, fought on, firing all his cannons. He destroyed the Kratos units, and then flew to aid his fellow soldiers. The Gundam pilots flew towards the Omega, bombarding the giant machine with their weapons. It fired its chest and finger cannons, but the smaller machines were obviously faster. Ajay and Lucius did as their commander told them and began to fly away from the battlefield. Diana however was still engaging Patrick, dodging the automatic fire from his pistols.

"Is it still after us?" Ajay asked.

"I'm not looking!" Lucius said.

The two pilots separated, dodging a blast from the Underworld. It was still following the retreating forces. The Izumo and Kusunagi flew at the Underworld, firing their Lohengrin's.

"Where is Lady Uragiri?" The replacement captain asked.

"I don't know sir, but we're fastly getting outnumbered" One of the crewmembers said.

"Then fire all weapons and destroy anything that gets in our way!"

"HOLY SHIT!!" Ajay yelled as the Underworld launched all of its missiles and fire all of its cannons.

The missiles flew into the sides of the Izumo, triggering explosions inside its corridors. Beams struck ZAFT ships, cutting them in half. Casvall blocked a slash from Cecelia, and then flew backwards, spinning around to avoid her missiles. He dived towards her, slashing her shoulder. Cecelia then ignited her beam claws, slashing off Casvall's right arm. He kicked her across the head, sending her flying backwards. Diana continued dodging the blasts from Patrick's pistols, buying time for her plan.

"You can't keep this up forever" Patrick said.

"Your right, which is why I'm buying time for my allies" Diana said.

Patrick raised his eyebrows before yelling out. Four missiles slammed into his back. Hilda and her team flew behind Patrick, firing the bazooka's they equipped themselves with. Cairo fired his cannons, hitting Patrick in the back as well. Lisa also flew behind Patrick, firing her bazooka as well. The missiles continued to slam into Patrick's shining armour.

"Common machines cant beat the Arc system!" Patrick growled.

"WE CAN DAMN WELL TRY!!" Hilda yelled.

"GET IN CLOSE!!!" Canard yelled, drawing his beam daggers.

Zack took out his beam saws, while Bhishma, John and Nena drew their sabres. They slashed the Omega across the back, dragging their blades sideways across its armour. Mina fired her Triskeros missiles, whilst Cy, Lowe and Yzak fired their beam rifles. The missiles and beams slammed into the Omega, doing little to damage its armour.

"What in the world is this thing made of?" Dearka asked.

"Enhanced Phase shift armour it seems, it must be powered by several generators" Lowe explained.

Gai switched his sword to its gun mode, firing at the Omega's chest. Lowe slashed the Omega's arm with his katana, quickly being joined by Yzak with his sabre.

"We can hardly make a dent in this thing" John growled.

"I'm not giving up!" Zack said, throwing his saws aside and drawing his beam sabre.

"Gotta admire a man who doesn't give up" John said before following the New type.

The Omega spread its arms out, releasing a surge of electricity. Each one of the pilots yelled in agony as the electricity flowed through their cockpits.

"DAMN IT MOVE!!" Yzak yelled.

The Omega then opened a hatch on its chest, releasing twelve Dragoon style funnels. They flew around the Gundam's shooting them in the back and chest.

"DEARKA!!!" Yzak yelled as the funnels ganged up on the Buster.

"We've got the power back" John said as his Gundam began to move.

He fired his beam pistol, destroying one of the Dragoons. Zack closed his eyes, letting his new type senses take over. He flew at four of the Dragoons, slicing each one in half. Cy then switched to mobile armour mode, firing his impulse cannon, blowing one of the Dragoons up.

* * *

Rau looked at the new machine floating in front of him. While at first he was slightly concerned, his concern was replaced with anger, for this machine had ruined his chance to kill Alster. It flew forward, slamming its hammer into Rau's chest.

'Impossible!' Rau thought. 'Is he an Ultimate coordinator?'

Vincent was scared, but he didn't let that fear control him. He thought back to the time Gekido first showed him how to use a mobile suit, then the countless battles he had fought. The moves he had seen and his muscles memorised. Photographic reflexes, that was his gift and he would use it to its fullest today. The First flew upwards, spinning and flipping around as the Dragoon funnels surrounded it with their emerald beams. Kira was astonished by the Gundam's manoeuvre's, which seemed freakishly identical to the way he flew the Freedom.

The Providence fired its shoulder-mounted machine guns, hitting the First's chest. But it was a part of its chest that still used Gundarium, thus the damage was minimal. Vincent swung his hammer round, attempting to hit the Providence. But the machine ignited its sabre, slashing the hammer in half. He then commanded his Dragoons to fire behind the First. The beams struck, blowing up the armour on the Gundam's thrusters, exposing its fuel tanks.

* * *

Kai put on a space suit and walked into the hanger.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE PULL YOUR WEIGHT AND START CARRYING WOUNDED TO THE MED BAY!!!" He yelled.

"GET THOSE FIRES OUT!" Murdoch yelled.

More and more wounded were being taken to the Archangel and Eternal. Today, sides didn't matter, everyone did their part. Dagger fired his blasters at Uragiri, smiling as she fired back. The beams slammed into his barrier, and with a yell Dagger fired his particle cannon. Uragiri flipped backwards, barely dodging the beam. She fired all her weapons at the Honour, piercing through its barrier.

"COMMANDER THANOS!!" The pilots of the Black Storm yelled.

Uragiri bombarded the Honour with everything she had, triggering explosions on its armour. She then drew her beam sabre, dragging across the shell, cutting the mobile armour in two.

"COMMANDER THANOS!!" Gekido yelled.

While a battle was fought outside, Athrun, Cagalli and a group of Orb soldiers floated through Genesis, shooting anyone that got in their way. Patrick Zala tapped his finger against his chair, waiting as his technicians prepared Genesis to fire. Athrun ran into the command centre, raising his rifle as seven soldiers pointed their pistols at him. Cagalli, Steve and the five Orb soldiers that joined them soon entered.

"Shit!" Cagalli growled.

"Watch your mouth Lady Cagalli" Steve said.

* * *

Ash Grey and Noah Bengal slammed their blades together. They flew backwards, then forwards again, slashing at one another. Noah looked to his right, seeing the battle between Uragiri and the allied forces.

"Well done white wolf, sorry Ash but I should be going…burn in hell" Noah said, stepping off of the Regenerate and flying towards Gekido. "If I'm being a annoyance to you then forgive me. It's just after our last encounter I couldn't resist the thrill of facing you again and seeing how much of an animal I've heard you are. So Gekido Jaeger show me your power! Show me if you have the insistent to survive even if the battle seems hopeless! Lets see what kind of being you are white wolf!"

Gekido immediately pulled out his cannon and fired and incredible blast of yellow energy. The blast flew straight past Noah's head, slamming into the Regenerate and blowing it up.

"Damn, you took my kill" Noah said.

"Boohoo, and you were wrong…I'm not even human, I'm more machine now…I'm not the natural who surpasses the coordinators, he's fighting right now maybe you should try meeting him after helping me" Gekido explained.

"Helping you…why should I do that?"

"Cause we don't have time for shit right now, I need you to give me some power so that I can use this cannon at its full power"

"I'll help, something tells me I don't want to miss that kind of show" Noah said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, we'll help too" Koshiro said, flying towards the Nenshou with William by his side.

* * *

Athrun lowered his rifle, looking to his father.

"Father…I understand why your doing this, I forgive you for it, but that doesn't mean I can let you do it" Athrun said, his eyes never leaving his fathers.

The father looked at his son and just from looking into one another's eyes they could tell they were lost to one another. Both raised their weapons and pressed their fingers against the trigger. Gekido felt incredible as three quarters of the Guaiz's and Astray's batteries were transferred into the Nenshou. He held the cannon tightly, and gave the three pilots the thumbs up before flying to the battle with Omega.

"There are wounded all across the battlefield" William said.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go and get them to medical bays" Koshiro said.

Noah shrugged his shoulders and followed Gekido.

* * *

"WE'RE HITTING THIS DAMN THING WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!!" Yzak yelled, slashing the Omega like a madman.

"Focus your attention on a single spot!" John growled.

"Pour more power into your sabres" said Bhishma, remembering what Vincent did at Panama.

John, Bhishma, Zack and Charity flew at the Omega's chest, and together stabbed their blades straight through its cannon. A portion of the Omega's chest exploded, sending the four Gundams flying back.

"God damn it, that still didn't do it!" Zack said.

"Wait, look at its chest" Cy said, pointing at the Omega.

They had done their part, exposing the machines generator. Casvall flew to the right, dodging another hail of missiles. Cecelia rushed forward, laughing as she brandished her beam claws.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you cub!" She said in delight. "It'll be like that pathetic pilot back at Orb"

Casvall growled, clutching his controls tightly. Cecelia just needed another inch to stab her claws into Casvall's chest. But suddenly, he flipped upwards, grabbing Cecelia's shoulders and slamming his legs into her back. She looked up, widening her eyes as she looked at the Dokuganryu.

'This is for you Sakon' He thought before pulling the trigger.

He fired his Vulcan's, piercing through the Akuma's head and killing Cecelia. The machine blew up, burning most of Casvall's legs. The eleventh fleet and Cairo continued to bombard Patrick with blasts from their bazookas. Noah suddenly flew at Patrick, slashing him across the chest.

"YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!!" Patrick yelled, cutting off Noah's right arm.

"Maybe not alone, but together we can overcome any foe" Ajay said.

Lucius nodded as the two pilots targeted the Akuma, pushing it back with two bazooka blasts.

"Ajay, Lucius I trust you two have been driving one another nuts, how's the Ice Queen, she still getting owned by mobile armours?" Noah asked.

Diana shook her head, knowing she'd never live her defeat at La Flaga's hand down. The Akuma's armour suddenly changed back to its regular colour and the Eleventh fleet pilots took that as their chance to strike. They fired their weapons together, leaving Patrick with nowhere to go. Alls he could do was curse as the storm of rockets slammed into every part of his machine.

"Yeah, that's how to kick ass!" Noah said cheering with Ajay and the spear tip team.

* * *

Rau kicked Vincent across the head, and then dodged a rail gun blast fired by Kira. The Providence fired its rifle at the Freedom, which dived downwards, giving Vincent room to draw his sabre. He slashed at Rau, who blocked with his shield, then smacked the First aside. Vincent was sent flying, slamming into Genesis's relay.

'Damn, how long have we been fighting? I never realise where my battles take me' Vincent thought.

"Humanity is on a path of self destruction, the only way you can achieve your dream Yamato is if you allow them to destroy one another" Rau said.

"What's the point in that?" Kira asked, shooting his rifle at Rau.

"Mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny, to be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest"

"What are you talking about? Everyone thinks that way at some point in their life, it's the truly special, the truly great who never give up and succeed in their climb" Vincent said, flying straight at the Providence.

"And when they do, others compete with them, envy them and this envy transcends into hate until they devour one another" Rau said.

The Dragoons shot off the Freedom's shoulder armour and damaged the First's left wrist, exposing its wires. Kira opened his eyes as they went into seed mode. With astonishing accuracy he shoot two of the funnels.

"Its true that peoples desire for strength can breed war but so what…there will always be people there to end those wars before they get out of hand" Vincent said.

"And yet people never learn they never change, they continue to walk down this road of genocide and cruelty"

"YOU'RE THE ONE SHOOTING AT US WHAT MAKES YOU SO BETTER!!!" Vincent yelled.

"I am the splendid result of mankind's actions, I'm the one who will open the door to mankind's destruction" Rau laughed.

"I wont allow it! Don't bother talking to him he doesn't understand anything else" Kira said.

"Of course! After all people can only understand what they've experienced!"

Rau ignited his sabre, slashing at Kira, but Kira drew his beam sabre and cut off the Providence's arm.

"This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no purpose other than to pull a trigger" He said as he bombarded the Freedom with machine gun bullets.

"That's bull and you know it, people aren't born with Purpose's they choose their purpose" Vincent growled. "Gekido was created by Uragiri and he made the right choice, you've made the wrong one"

He grabbed a nearby Orb shield and used it to block a shot from a dragoon. Vincent fired his Vulcan's, shooting the funnel to pieces. Kira shot another Funnel down, but two more fired at him, blowing up his left leg and waist armour. A second shoot cut off his right arm. Yet still Kira flew forward, linking his two sabres together and igniting both blades.

"We aren't defined by our abilities alone!" Kira said.

"And whose going to believe that line? Will they understand that? Of course they wont, nobody will!"

"We can teach them, just as Gekido has taught us"

Vincent flew past Rau, watching as the allied forces finally managed to land a decisive hit on Uragiri. Their bullets and rockets struck her flight pack, blowing it apart.

"Impossible, I'm an Ultimate coordinator, I can't be defeated by common foes" Uragiri said.

"Then your going to be pissed when I beat you" Vincent smirked as he slammed into Uragiri.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Vincent Rach, born to dock worker James Rach and housewife Laura Rach, attended Midtown high school, first job was as a checkout assistant, joined the army two months ago and rose to rank of Ensign…so as you can see I'm pretty normal bitch!"

* * *

Athrun dropped his rifle to the floor and flew forward, catching his father as he fell. Patrick's guards aimed their pistols at Athrun, but stopped when the Orb soldiers armed their machine guns.

"Go on get out of here!" Steve growled.

Cagalli floated to Athrun's side, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Father!" Athrun said.

Patrick gripped his son's collar tightly.

"Fire Genesis…we must…make the world ours!"

And with a cough of blood those were Patrick Zala's last words. No regret or words of goodbye to his son. Cagalli hugged Athrun as Steve checked Patrick's console.

"Shit!" He said, slamming his hand into the keyboard. "I hate to break up the moment but according to this Genesis is going to self destruct and fire right at the Earth"

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Cagalli asked.

"The process can't be aborted, so our only option is to get all our ships and hit genesis with everything we've got"

"No, there's another way" Athrun said.

* * *

Gekido faced down the Omega, aiming his cannon straight at the machines chest. The other Gundam's flew away, giving the Cyber Psyche room to fire. A crack ran across the Nenshou's armour and suddenly Gekido bought his hands to his chest, coughing as he felt his heart rate slow down.

"Gekido!" Canard said, looking back at his friend.

"STAY BACK! THAT THING HAS A NUCLEAR REACTOR!!!" Gekido yelled.

With a heavy heart, John and Canard turned their backs, flying with the other Gundam pilots towards the Eternal. Gekido aimed his cannon, breathing heavily as every moment he had experienced from Heliopolis to now flashed in front of his eye.

_Humanity cant live without war!_

"WHATEVER HAPPENS NOW I'VE WON! WHEN JACHIN DUE SELF DESTRUCTS GENESIS WILL FIRE!! THE EARTH WILL BURN AND THE CIRES OF THE VICTIMS WILL IGNITE BATTLE ANEW!!!" Rau yelled.

"It won't happen!" Kira said.

Athrun and Cagalli flew out Jachin Due and straight into Genesis's core.

"Athrun what are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"The only way to destroy Genesis is to ignite a nuclear explosion inside its core" Athrun said.

"Athrun wait!"

The Justice detached its flight pack, trying to stop the Strike Rouge from flying after it. But Cagalli stepped over the machine, following Athrun straight into Genesis's core.

_Lives will be lost! But at times they'll be saved by war, they'll see the bad and embrace the good. Wars Purpose is to bring out the bad and the good in people!_

Vincent yelled as Uragiri kicked him across the head. She slashed the Gundam across the chest. The First Gundam dragged its foot across Genesis's firing dish, standing on it like a field. Vincent grinded his teeth together, looking at his opponent. Uragiri threw her sabres aside and activated her beam claws, putting them together to create a gigantic beam spike. Throwing his shield aside, Vincent poured more energy into his sabre, making it just a little bit thicker.

_Humanities insanity!_

"This will be a day of reckoning for everyone!" Rau declared.

Kira flew at the Providence, taking the shots that were fired at him. He cut off the Providence's other arm, pushing it towards Genesis. Rau began to panic slightly, bringing his last two funnels together and shooting the Freedom.

_It's heroism!_

"Everyone, do what you can to help with the wounded" Natarle said, putting on a space suit before opening the shuttle door.

Flay gasped as she saw the flames raging round the once incredible hanger. Kai was holding an extinguisher, trying to put the flames out. Natarle ran forward and dived at Kai, pushing him out of the way as one of the pipes blew up. The two officers slammed into the wall, looking at one another for a brief moment before they got to work.

_It's self-sacrifice!_

"HARD TO PORT! EVADE NOW!!" Ades yelled.

"We're too late!" One of the crewmen whispered.

As a beam from the Underworld flew towards the Vesalius, a single Astray flew into its path.

"JURI!!" Mayura screamed as the Underworlds cannon destroyed Juri's Astray.

"DAMN YOU!!" Yzak yelled. "Dearka give me your weapon!"

Dearka handed over his cannon, watching as Yzak swung it round, aiming at the Underworld.

"THEY'RE NOT BEATING ME!!" He yelled, firing a yellow blast from the cannon.

"QUICK EVA…" But the captain's words were cut short as the blast tore straight through the bridge.

Eventually the ship was torn apart by continued bombardments from the Kusunagi and Izumo.

_Humanities good, it outweighs the bad!_

"STOP RUNNING!!" Cagalli yelled.

Tears ran down Cagalli's face and Athrun hesitated, his hand coming off the self-destruct switch.

"The hardest battle…is to keep living!"

_Humanity moves forward, it's all it can do…because the alternative, destroying one another…what the hell kind of ending is that._

Uragiri flew forward, slicing off Vincent's left leg. He flew backwards, rolling past the Freedom and Providence. The Ruler linked its claws again, diving towards the First.

_I love this world…without war it wouldn't be interesting, but that doesn't mean we should let fights get out of hand does it? Thank you Vincent, Brian, Lacus…even you Kira! You guys have been some of my most precious friends._

A smile crept across Gekido's face as he swung the cannon round, letting out one last roar.

"THIS IS MY PURPOSE!!!"

_This is the choice I made, the right choice!_

"THIS WORLDS STILL WORTH PROTECTING!!"

Kira drove his beam sabre straight through the Providence's chest. Rau smiled as his helmet shattered and his mask flew off. Inside Genesis, the empty Justice shined before it blew up just as Genesis fired.

_Uragiri you are a fool…it's like I've said, even the weakest Natural can surpass the Ultimate coordinator!_

Uragiri paid no attention to Jachin as a magnificent white light consumed it. She flew forward, aiming her claws straight at the First. Vincent said nothing as he activated his thrusters. The rockets flared, while the fuel tanks sparked. Vincent thrust his sabre forward, ducking underneath Uragiri's beam drill.

_The end of a war…how long until the next I wonder._

Gekido fired his cannon just as the Omega fired the beam rifles on its head. The golden blast flew straight into the Omega's core, while the emerald beams slammed into the Nenshou. He smiled, a feral grin that would tell those who knew him that he was truly happy.

_I woke up once and expected things to get worse…how wrong was I!_

Three nuclear explosions lit up the space surrounding the Plants. Lacus put her hands to her heart while the soldiers of the allied forces bought their hands up into a salute.

"Thank you Gekido!" Koshiro said as he carried a damaged Strike Dagger to the Eternal.

"God bless you Gekido" William whispered, flying beside Mina's escort squadron.

The three lights faded, signalling the end of a war. Kira floated with the remains of the Freedom and Providence, he smiled as he saw the First Gundam, even more of a wreck than it was before. But when he looked at the machine, he still felt like there was hope for the world. Vincent opened the cockpit and looked towards Kira.

"You must be Kira Yamato, need a lift?" Vincent asked.

Kira smiled, taking Vincent's hand.

"If its not too much trouble, could you take me to the girl I love?" Kira asked.

"It would be an honour" Vincent said.

At the former sight of Genesis, Cagalli and Athrun stepped off of the remains of the Strike Rouge, tearfully hugging one another. The Dokuganryu flew towards the two teens, opening its cockpit to reveal Casvall. He smiled as Athrun and Cagalli floated towards his machine. Vincent smiled looking towards the Earth.

"Its our world!" Kira said.

"And we'll defend it" Vincent finished.

The war was over; an Orb teen woke up months ago expecting it to be an average day. But it was a day that changed his life forever, that set him off on an adventure that made history. And never once did that teen expect two machines, one from ZAFT and another from Earth raise a flag of peace together. The soldiers were tired; the rest was up to the politicians. But Lacus, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli and countless others now looked towards the future with hope.

Next Final Chapter: Page 46

Vincent: So this is your plan Gekido, wow looks like your notebook wasnt for doodles after all

* * *

oNe chapter to go, tell me what you thought of the final battle please.


	64. Page 46

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed

Well this is it guys, the final chapter of the series, before we begin I'd just like to start by giving a special thanks to exia00, BIGGZ1344, Akatsuki Leader13, General MG, SSJ-Jolt and Akalon for letting me use their characters. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic, it really kept me going. Anyway without further ado here's the finale of Gundam Seed Purpose

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Final Chapter: page 46

What happened now? Where would humanity go? Would the cycle of temporary peace then war continue? Maybe it would, but Gekido had assured that people would be there to prevent and stop those wars when they went too far. Vincent looked at the book he had been given and turned to page 46 as Gekido had asked him too. He widened his eyes for a moment before smiling. It seemed he wouldn't be out of a job after all. The Junius Seven treaty had been signed, banning the use of Nuclear weapons and certain other weapons used during the war. Yzak and Dearka watched as the Duel, Blitz, Dagger and Aegis were put onto the transport pod.

"What a waste of good machines" Dearka sighed.

"Whatever they're just machines" Yzak growled, turning his back to the Duel.

Dearka shook his head, Yzak could try to hide it all he wanted but that only made it easier for people to read him. He would miss the Duel, after all it was pretty much his first long term machine and it had saved his life during the course of the war. The four machines would be fired into the sun and their blue prints destroyed so that they couldn't be remade. Dearka smiled as he saluted the machine, his way of saying goodbye.

* * *

After the battle, the Eternal had become crowded with wounded soldiers. Kira had removed his flight suit and was floating towards Flay. The two floated towards one another, pushing their lips together as they floated in one another's arms. On the other side of the ship Cairo sat outside Marcus and Michelle's room. She had just gotten out of surgery; the beautiful woman that Cairo had known had her face covered by bandages. But despite this he wasn't concerned, Michelle was a fighter and had even saved Dagger's life in the past. Instead Cairo would focus on his future, he was done with the fighting, Commander Thanos was missing in action, and no body had been found from the remains of the mobile armour. Cairo had made a promise to his friend a long time ago, that if he survived one war he wouldn't fight in another. It was a promise he intended to keep. Inside Michelle's room, Marcus sat by her side. His expression was completely neutral, but his hands betrayed him. He held Michelle's arm softly.

"I'm so sorry…I was always too blind to notice you, sometimes I forgot that you were a woman before you were a soldier…I didn't pay attention to anyone, always focused on my own grief or on killing the enemy in front of me…I wanted to die so much, I wanted to see them and her, I thought that Commander Dagger was the only one who understood my pain, who gave a damn…but why couldn't I notice you, I'm so sorry Michelle this is all my fault" Marcus said as tears began to slowly drop down his face.

But then he felt something; it wasn't an emotion or an impulse but rather a tension on his hand. He looked to it and saw Michelle's hand softly wrapped around his, squeezing it. Then he looked towards Michelle and for once in a long time Marcus smiled back at the woman who loved him. He bought his face close to hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips before returning to his chair.

"Rest now, I'll be here for you for as long as you need" Marcus said softly.

Cairo heard Marcus's confession from the other side of the door and smiled. The man wouldn't be consumed by his grief and hatred, at least not whilst Michelle was still alive. He turned his head towards a grinning doctor.

"What would you like first, good news or bad news?" He asked.

"Bad news, I'd rather not be depressed"

"Fine, bad news is that an Earth Alliance soldier in the medical bay has pissed off a red haired girl for a perverted comment when she kissed her girlfriend, the good news is that Michelle's tests have come back…her skin is damaged but fortunately due to medical technology we can perform surgery to restore her appearance" The Doctor explained.

Cairo huffed "It wouldn't matter" he said. "As far as Marcus is concerned Michelle is the most beautiful woman in the world, and to Michelle his opinion is all that matters, still she will be happy to look at her old face in the mirror" Cairo grinned.

Though it was a long and difficult mission, eventually all the wounded and dead were recovered. It was Murrue that would face grief, as Mu's body was never recovered. However scientists and doctors had theorised that every inch of skin and cell in his body was disintegrated by the Dominion's Lohengrin blast, just as Azrael and Logan had been. Vincent broke off from his unit to search the remains of the Omega. Eventually the pieces of the giant mobile suit would float into the debris field.

'Gekido where are you?' Vincent wondered as he searched through the scraps of mobile suits and battleships.

When he found what he was looking for he widened his eyes.

* * *

The Earth Alliance would receive a new president and Eileen Canavar would take the position of Plant supreme chairwoman. It was a position many demanded of Lacus, but she merely wished to enjoy the peace, no matter how temporary it was. She planned to move to Orb with Murrue and Andrew. But for the moment she would sing at Reverend Malchio's orphanage. Fields of hope, a fitting song for the end of a war. Dinner tables were set up and most of the members of the Seishin faction ate and drank to the end of the war. Those who were missing were either part of ZAFT or the Earth Alliance military.

Twice Vincent gathered soldiers, whilst three times he entered people's homes. He travelled to the Plants gathering members of the Eleventh fleet and the surviving ZAFT soldiers that defected. On Earth he addressed the soldiers he had befriended. Whilst on Orb he travelled to the homes of Miriallia, Sai and Kira.

"I'm afraid the Yamato's have gone out Mr Rach, they'd either be at the Huston restaurant or one of Yamato's friend's houses, it is the end of a war after all" One of Kira's neighbours said to Vincent.

Vincent adjusted the collar of his red jacket, he didn't really have the money to waste on public transport so he decided he would walk, there was something else he needed to do in Orb besides Gekido's plan. But for now he would tell people of the plan and accept their help if offered. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Vincent began searching for those who would listen.

* * *

As Vincent read Gekido's book he saw how great the man truly was. In his short life he had composed a plan that would change the world. Though there were problems Vincent would make sure that Gekido's legacy came to fruition. He stood in his uniform, facing soldiers he had worked with and hadn't. They listened and formed their opinions, positive and negative. He walked towards Malchio's hut, wearing his civilian attire a pair of cargos, a red jacket and blue shirt. Vincent swung the door open and looked towards Kira and Athrun.

"I have something to say!" That was what he said to all. "It concerns Gekido's legacy"

Upon hearing those words, all listened. Whilst Malchio looked after the children, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Flay, Canard and Casvall sat in one of the bedrooms, sitting down and looking to Vincent.

"I've already bought this plan forward to the government leaders and they are willing to agree to the terms set out in Gekido's book, on the condition that he never be recognised as a soldier" Vincent began.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! Gekido was a true soldier, he fought with everything he had to ensure that the Plants and Earth survived" Canard growled.

"Do you mean he won't receive a funeral service?" Was what soldiers like Rena and Diana asked.

"No flag, no coffin or rifle shots in his honour, nothing…they believe that in order to maintain the peace the public cant be made aware that our unity was achieved by a violent person…that goes for Akushi Thanos too" Vincent said looking to Flay.

John slammed his fist into the wall, alls he was doing was helping Andy move into his new home. He was in a good mood until Vincent put this news on his lap.

"But Gekido was one of the only reasons the Archangel survived and besides they cant silence soldiers" Murrue said.

"They wont talk…we don't know what kind of man this new president is, whether he'll fall under Blue Cosmos influence or just threaten soldiers families himself in order to stop Gekido from being the hero…why not they're keeping pilots like Kira and Canard a secret" Andy explained, sipping his coffee.

"How do we even know Gekido's dead? Was his body ever found?" John asked.

Vincent merely lowered his head, thinking back to after Jachin Due. He flew across space, trying to find Gekido, but all he found was the remains of the Nenshou and something else that haunted him.

"What proof do you have that he's even dead?" Noah asked, grabbing Vincent's collar.

"Watch yourself Bagal, he's a guest here" Diana said.

"A guest I'll throw out…he comes here and says he has a plan then he brings up some garbage about Gekido not getting the recognition he deserves…god damn it Cagalli he was my best friend" Canard said, gripping Vincent's collar tightly.

A frown formed across Vincent's face before he grabbed Canard's hand. With a yell, he punched the coordinator across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Listen to me…all of you listen to me well!" He said.

Vincent walked across the room; removing the book that Gekido had given him.

"Project prevention: In the event of certain conditions, a peace keeping force will intervene in a war or a political dispute in order to prevent or contain a war, this group should receive the name Sensou" Vincent began to read.

"What does Sensou mean?" Mars asked.

"Japanese for war idiot!" Hilda said.

"Sensou will be composed of volunteer pilots, negotiators and teachers in order to contain war in three ways, education of young people and rehabilitation of child soldiers, negotiation between political leaders and a last resort combating which ever faction attacked or threatened the other first…the first battles of wars will undergo thorough investigations in order to prevent Sensou being used as a tool by other governments" Vincent explained.

"So basically a group of preventers…this idea sounds good on paper but can adding a third wheel to negotiations really stop wars?" Jin Osaka asked.

And Vincent used the exact same response that John had used when Murrue asked the question.

"If they don't listen to reason we make them listen with force"

"But battle isn't something that should be used to avert war" Lacus said.

"I agree" Kira said.

"Gekido knew it, there are those who words alone cant reach, some people need a foot up the ass, or they need to be stopped before they turn to madness"

"A group of renegades, sounds like my kind of group but I've got my crew to look after" Noah sighed.

"It sounds like you're a group that's going to go looking for fights, while I respect Gekido I'm afraid my duty is to the military" Diana said.

"Sounds good buddy, count me in" Eddy grinned.

* * *

After a war, there was always the one thing that people would always gather at. Funerals, on ZAFT members of the Eleventh Fleet, the Black Storm Remnants and countless other ZAFT soldiers including John and Andy gathered to salute and carry the coffins of their comrades. Comrades like Miguel and Nichol, who received both tears and salutes as the riflemen fired shots in their honour. On Earth Vincent saluted the pictures and coffins of those who had died in the final battle, before he went to recruit people that he knew would be interested.

* * *

After recruiting a few old friends Vincent did his business at the Plants and travelled to Orb. He walked off of the plane, carrying his bag with him. After visiting Kira's abandoned house he walked to Miriallia's. The Orb Government had given him the data necessary to find the crew members of the Archangel. When Miriallia opened the door, she raised her eyebrows slightly at Vincent.

"Your that pilot Vincent right?" She asked.

"Yes, is this a bad time?" He asked.

"My parents are out talking with Tolle's parents…I couldn't bring myself to face them"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"People die in war…I'll never forget him and I wont get over him"

"But you'll adapt, you'll learn to cope with the sadness so you can get on with your life…that's what Gekido told me whenever I was down" Vincent said.

"Yes that's right, he always did have a way with words, was there something you wanted?" Miriallia asked.

Vincent explained the plan to her as he did to Sai. They both played close attention, never saying a word as Vincent explained the plan in detail just as he had countless times on the Plants and the Earth Alliance HQ.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have a dream of my own to pursue, I'm going to become a journalist, but how about this, if I ever get a scope on anything that would promote war I'll send it to you okay?" Miriallia asked.

"Any help you can give is enough"

Sai's response was one that made Vincent much happier.

"I don't know about getting into fighting again, but you'll need someone to handle your computers and set up a database for donations right? I'm pretty good with computers, so I'll help you with setting up an office staff of some kind, we can handle enquiries, recruitment and government relations, I also wouldn't mind helping with any ship and mobile suit development" Sai explained.

Vincent reached into his pocket, removing Gekido's book in excitement.

"He already left us our first mass production design, he calls it a GM" Vincent said.

"Looks like that Gundam you piloted except for the head, anyway consider me in" Sai said before shaking Vincent's hand.

As Vincent walked away from Sai's house he stared at his hand. If not for the demand for secrecy the crew of the Archangel would be considered celebrities. But Vincent knew that it was probably for the best if the Archangel crewmembers enjoyed their peace for now. Every other member except Sai and Miriallia had denied his offer. Suddenly Vincent came to a stop as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He swung round, raising his fist slightly. A black haired teen gasped and stepped back in fear.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Vincent asked.

"Kuzzey Buzkirk, I heard you speaking to Sai…. I want to offer my help" Kuzzey said.

Kuzzey, four of Vincent's friends from basic training, Sai, Miriallia and Edward as honorary members and half of the crew of the Infernus. The Osaka's wanted to retire from the military and turn to their modelling and photography business. And David wanted to stay with Tachi and Kisagi, to assist them in running Yamato's business. Though the two siblings told Vincent they would give him help in mobile suit production, they would never outright join the team. Leo decided to join, as well as Casvall and Noah Akigi.

"Thank you, I promise you wont regret this" Vincent said with a smile.

"I'll give Milliardo and Graham a call, see if they're interested in joining" Noah said as he excited the room.

As soon as Noah left, Nena entered, wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I heard you talk about Gekido's little plan, I'd like to offer my services…I can help in lots of ways…if I get my Solar Furnace back" Nena said, glaring at Leo.

"Your offers appreciated Miss Trinity but I'm afraid you'd have to be taking orders from me" Vincent said.

"That's not too bad…sorry I called you useless" Nena said.

Vincent widened his eyes at the girl's tone. She blushed as she kissed him softly on the cheek. As Nena left, Leo looked at her in shock whilst Casvall merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, she's learning and maturing…but be careful Vincent she's in love with you" Leo said.

"It's just an infatuation, she'll be done in a few days" Vincent said.

Leo laughed "No she wont, she spends a day tops being attracted to one guy, if she's attracted to you for more than that you've got her complete affection…you'll have her affection for a long time" Leo said before bursting into laughter.

Casvall sighed and shrugged his shoulders again as Vincent shivered.

"Can we join?"

Vincent swung his head round to answer the question. Standing in front of Vincent, in regular civilian clothing were the three Extended pilots. Shani, Clotho and Orga were cured of the effects of the drugs and undergoing therapy to help them overcome their addiction. The three now stood as people that would stand to prevent war rather than encourage it. Gekido wanted them saved, but was it right for Vincent to use them. Then it came to Vincent, Gekido allowed them to live so that they could choose for themselves the kind of path they wanted to follow.

"You can join guys, we'd love to have you along" he said with a smile.

At the present moment, Vincent listened to the responses of the key figures of the war. Lacus shook her head, maintaining her wish to live in peace.

"I'm done with it, I will never kill again" Kira said.

"I don't think I can make such a promise, but I don't want to be involved in this…for now I want to live in peace" said Athrun.

"You already know my answer, I've got a country to run" Cagalli growled.

"Count me in, but only because of Gekido" Canard said.

Vincent nodded his head, disappointed that the others wouldn't join. They had to live their lives; he didn't have the right to convince them otherwise. But he faced great surprise when Flay blocked the door.

"So your going to live off of donations is that it?" Flay asked.

"If we have to yeah" Vincent said.

Flay laughed and Kira raised his eyebrows, not liking where this was going.

"That's not enough, that's it then, you leave me no choice…I'll fund the operation and be your chairwoman" Flay said with a smile.

"WHAT!!!" Vincent yelled.

"You're a soldier Vincent, I think it would be better if I handled budget and politics, my father left me a considerable fortune, and I know quite a bit about politics…being the face of the people and your voice in political debates is the best way I can contribute"

"But, we'll never be in one concrete location…you'll barely get to see Kira" Vincent said.

"Then I'll just have to cherish the moments I do get with him" Flay said, walking over to Kira and kissing him on the cheek.

"But Flay…"

"Please Kira, let me do this, Kyusai died so that I could live, I want to give this world something back…I'll still come over to see you Kira, I love you so much…I'll always love you" Flay said.

Kira hugged the girl he loved and smiled.

"Okay, you can do this if its what your heart tells you to do, I'll support you in your decision" He said.

Vincent smiled at the sight, despite the situation he had absolute faith that Kira and Flay would remain together forever. Before he had come to Kira he had settled his own personal business. He had visited the house of the Asuka's and was faced with great surprise when he didn't find Mayu's brother. Turning to one of the neighbours, Vincent asked him what had happened to the boy.

"He survived Onogoro and managed to get on the evacuation boats, last I heard he had immigrated to the Plants" The man explained.

'Damn' Vincent thought.

He wanted to talk with the red-eyed boy, to apologise for what had happened. But now he wouldn't get that chance. Right now Vincent had a job to do and he intended to see it through till its end. Perhaps in the future fate would push Vincent and Shinn into one another's paths, but for now Vincent would do the task that Gekido had left him.

* * *

They walked towards the edge of the rocks overlooking the sea. Vincent, Cy, Lacus and everyone else who had been influenced by Gekido's actions. Carrying a wooden cross on his back, Vincent hammered the object into the ground and turned to the others.

"Just because the Alliance wont commend him doesn't mean we shouldn't, Gekido wasn't perfect and he admitted to his faults…some people say that when they look at Gekido they see what humanity is, selfish, hateful and full of bloodlust…but they're forgetting things, crucial things, courage, selflessness, wisdom, strength and heart…they say that Gekido is what humanity shouldn't be, I say and you should all agree that Gekido is who humanity should strive to become…I know you were all closer to him then I was, but he's trusted me with a job that I intend to see through till the end, there's only one thing I ask of you, please respect and maintain this site and pray" Vincent said, kneeling on the rocks and unzipping his bag.

What he removed from it caused the people around him to bow their heads in respect. He rested the shattered helmet of Gekido's cyber suit onto the cross. Each person there put their hands together and prayed for their fellow soldier, for their friend and brother. They prayed for a man with the heart that never wavered. He had left them a dream; it was up to those who accepted that dream to carry out his wishes.

* * *

Deep space, the former sight of Heliopolis. The Honour was a shell, a shell for an experimental Gundam. It floated in space, its arms crossed. No light would reflect from its pitch-black armour. There were no symbols or decorations on it, just the V-fin and eyes and its exposed weapons, a sniper cannon on its back and a rail gun next to it. Dagger Thanos looked out at space, deciding on the path he would take.

'When the next war starts I will be there to do what is necessary…even if it means conquering the entire world, my ambition, my Purpose is to make sure that Junius Seven never happens again in this Cosmic Era' that was his final thought before he left the sight, intending to go someplace where he could pay his respects and enjoy this temporary peace alone.

* * *

White lights had flashed on every corner of the battlefield. Everything was quiet, no more gunshots or radio signals ringing in his ear. The only things he could see moving was the scraps of metal around him. But then he looked to the Nenshou's arc generator. He smiled as he saw another crack run across his armour. Soon it would shatter and he would be left to the mercy of space's vacuum. Gekido Jaeger laughed more than he ever had.

_What a year…it's been the best of my life, the Earth it looks beautiful…I hate that! You'd better look after Lacus Cy, or I'll kick your ass, and try not to be so much of a pussy from now on Kira…Jack, Brian…thank you for everything, if not for you guys I wouldn't have become the person I was today…which sucks a bit but at least you gave me a choice. Thank you for letting me choose my Purpose; I think I know now what humanities purpose as a whole is. To live, to choose how we will live, we've got free will and we can use it…its just that simple._

Gekido squeezed his hand into a fist and stuck his thumb up as an old friend approached.

_Sorry guys, but I'm not dying yet, another war will come and I'm gonna be there to fight it._

Leaving his shattered helmet behind, Gekido laughed as he flew away from Jachin Due. For now he would find a place to wait with his Gundam, the rebuilt Gundam Purpose.

_Goodbye for now everybody, till next time!_

Next Gundam Seed Destiny or Liberty?

_That's the title bitches not a question_

* * *

There it is, the end of Gundam Seed Purpose. The Destiny saga will probably come out when I've finished one of my Marvel fics. This is one of the fics I've had the most fun with and thanks for everyone that supported me. If you have any characters you'd like to appear in the sequal then just give me a review (but also tell me what you thought of the Fic overall) tell me what faction they would be on, Orb, EA, ZAFT, the Clyne Faction or Vincent's new peace keeping force, that goes for existing OC's too if their authors want them to appear in Destiny.

In the sequal Vincent's peacekeeping force will have grown into an organisation capable of fighting the government forces and it will first be sided with ZAFT, bringing Shinn and Vincent into one another's paths. Focuses will be on Athrun, Shinn, Vincent and a new Silver Mask.

_"Another war...bring it on I've been bored!"_

Dusk Aero Gundam

Phaseshift colour: Orange and grey

Main Armaments: Vulcans, Hyper Bazooka, Beam pistol, Rail rifle, two beam sabres

Powersource: Arc Generator v2

Pilot: Silver Mask

So till the sequal please everyone review and tell me what you thought of the fic


	65. Special Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Seed Purpose

Special Chapter

_Yo, Gekido Jaeger here. Its been a long time since this story finished and its good to see so many people still adding it to their favourites. Anyway since the writer Soldier-MS is too busy with his own projects, I've decided to post a special chapter that presents several Omakes and Gundam Seed Purpose anime openings and endings. I call it Gundam Seed Purpose Omake Opening Ending special._

_Canard: Stupidest idea ever!_

_Gekido: OI! This was my idea_

_Canard: No it wasn't it was the writers, besides if you had thought of it the omake's would be even more retarded._

_Gekido: Say that to my face bastard!_

_Canard: Oh I'll do better than that I'll kick your ass from the Archangel to the Minerva_

_Gekido; YOSHA! BRING IT ON!  
_

_Cagalli: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!_

_Gekido and Canard: AAAARGH!_

_Lacus: thank you Cagalli, best friends shouldn't find one another over something so trivial, now Haro please present the first Omake!_

_Haro: Omake 1, dumb move!_

Rau Le Creuscet took aim at the Strike as it activated its phase shift armour. The bullets of his rifle impacted with the white and blue armour but did no damage. Kira raised his Agni cannon, targeting the white Cgue.

Murrue: Wait that weapon…

The Strike fired a white and red beam at the Cgue. A mischievous look crossed Rau's face as he easily flew out of the way. Sweat drops ran down the back of everyone's heads as the beam struck the walls of the colony. Gekido grit his teeth together, fire flashing in his eyes as the Purpose squeezed its hand into fists. The Strike's shifted uncomfortably, oil dripping down its helmet as the Purpose appeared behind it.

Kira: Um…ooops!

Gekido: BAKA!

The Purpose slammed its fist into the Strike's head, causing it to crash to the ground. The Strike's eyes swirled as Kira's friends sighed.

Kira's friends: Baka!

_Athrun: That was a pretty dumb move Kira._

_Kira: I was inexperienced; I didn't know the gun would be that powerful._

_Canard: HELLO it's a big fucking gun, how the hell can it not be powerful?_

_Miriallia: Still everyone managed to get out safely, lets present the next Omake, take it away Murdoch._

_Murdock: Omake number 2, talking with an AI._

Murdock climbed into the Purpose's cockpit, activating its system. Biggs soon activated, silently regarding the mechanic.

Biggs: You are the chief engineer of the Archangel correct?

Murdock: That's me!

Biggs:…Gekido was right, you have significantly less regard for grooming yourself than even he does.

Murdock: I TAKE BATHS DAMN IT!"

Biggs: What is it you require of me engineer?

Murdock: Listen we're a little short staffed and counting the possibility of the Purpose getting damaged, do you think there's anything you can do to minimise that damage? Just to make it easy for us.

Biggs:…Gekido was also about your intelligence, you do realise I lack a body to work with don't you?

Murdock: I'm not talking about fixing the thing (sigh). I'm talking about this secret shielding system you have, is there any way you could use it in battle?

Biggs: The necessary requirements have not been fulfilled.

Murdock: What are the necessary requirements?

Biggs: I am not at liberty to discuss that.

Murdock: Can't you at least give some hint?

Biggs: I am not at liberty to discuss that.

Murdock: That's stupid, who designed you anyway?

Biggs: I am not at liberty to discuss that, as it would spoil the story!

Murdock: What does that mean?

Biggs: I am not at liberty

Murdock: RAAAARGH!

The engineering staff looked up at the Purpose while Yamato smiled.

_Lacus: All of us being on the Archangel together was such a great time, I cant wait to see it repeated in the Destiny Saga._

_Gekido: Speak for yourself, I don't intend on going back to the Archangel anyway._

_Kira: You've got no idea what the writer has planned for you._

_Gekido: I really don't want to end up on the same ship as a Haro again._

_Kira: Oh that reminds me, presenting Omake 3, the best roommate!_

Gekido floated through the corridors of the Archangel, carrying his jacket over his shoulder. A door opened and he raised his eyebrows slightly. He then stopped as a robotic pink ball bounced out of the room.

HARO! HARO!

Gekido caught the ball before it could hit him and looked the Haro in the eyes.

Gekido: What the hell do you think your doing? Shouldn't you be with the Pink princess?

Haro: Haro bored! Haro bored!

Gekido: Well you're a prisoner get used to it, go back to Clyne!

Gekido let go of the Haro, only for the machine to float around him.

Haro: I refuse! I refuse!

The fringe of Gekido's hair covered his eyes as he growled. He then widened his eyes as the Haro flapped its wings, patting his head.

Haro: Geki not tough! Geki not tough!

Gekido let out a snarl as he lunged at the Haro. The pink ball moved to the right, then to the left as it easily dodged Gekido's swipes. Letting out a yell Gekido thrashed his arms around, trying to catch the ball flying around him. He dived at the Haro, hitting his chin on the floor.

Gekido: what the hell, this is a zero gravity environment!

He blinked in shock as the Haro began bouncing on his head.

Haro: This is gun game! Haro like Geki! Haro hang out with Geki from now on!

Gekido: GO AWAY!

Several minutes later, Gekido sat in the cafeteria eating his lunch. He raised the spoon to his mouth, only for a pink ball to land in his food, splatting the food on his shirt. His eyebrows twitched as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Haro: Haro want to play a game!

Gekido: NO! GO AWAY!

Gekido grunted as he threw several punches at the air. Beads of sweat and a towel floated around him.

Gekido: Gotta keep in shape, never know when you get in trouble outside of the mobile suit.

He sighed as he wiped more sweat off with the towel. Already too focused in his daily exercise routine, the pilot didn't notice the door open behind him. Dark music began to play as the pink ball slowly floated towards him.

Haro: WANNA PLAY!

Gekido snarled and swung his fist at the Haro, only for the machine to float underneath his fist. Thrusters popped out of the Haro's back and the Haro suddenly flew forward, hitting Gekido smack bang in the nose. The force of the strike threw Gekido into the wall. He opened his eyes and glared at the Haro. A seed spun and shattered before Gekido's eyes.

Gekido: **DESTROY…ALL…HAROS!**

Murrue, Natarle and Mu sat eating their lunches, but quickly stopped as they heard a ruckus in the corridor. They poked their heads out, watching Haro slowly float past them.

Gekido: **DESTROY ALL HAROS**

The officers widened their eyes as Gekido flew past them. Haro happily bounced over approaching crew members, who screamed as Gekido flew past them. Gekido reached a corner and kicked off of the wall, diving straight towards Haro. His eyes returned to normal as the Haro flew underneath him, leaving him to fly into a storage closest. Haro's eyes blinked and the door suddenly slid shut. The door shook as Gekido slammed his fists into the wall.

Gekido: HEY! SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! DAMN YOU HARO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Seemingly oblivious of the pilot's temper, the pink Haro returned to its mistress's quarters. Lacus smiled as the Haro bounced onto her lap.

Lacus: Did you have a good day Haro?

Haro flapped its wings, squealing happily. After escaping the storeroom, Gekido sighed as he floated to his room.

Gekido: Its probably not going to be the first time I say it but I really hate Haro's.

He crashed onto his bed, shutting off the lights. But before Gekido fell asleep, he noticed a note on his side table.

Gekido: "Mr Pars told me that you sleep here on your own, since you've looked after me I'd like to express my gratitude by giving you a temporary room mate for the night, gratefully Lacus Clyne!" Wait a second, what does she mean by temporary room mate?

Gekido looked around the room, seeing no traces of anyone. He shook his head before rolling side ways, coming face to face with the eyes of a robotic pink ball. Canard grinned as he heard a horrified scream coming from Gekido's room.

_Andy: Now that is an Omake_

_John: the perfect blend of classic anime humour and the underlying truth that the cuteness of Haro's can also be generally irritating._

_Andy: But you know what else is perfect for anime John?_

_John: I do indeed Andy, character quirks. But sadly I don't see a lot of quirks, little habits the characters have in Seed._

_Andy: I don't notice it either John, I mean we have Cagalli and Gekido's anger issues, Lacus's collection of Haro's, Rau Le Creuscet's mask and Miguel Aiman's orange fascination._

_John: But there's nothing else, I just cant see a quirk that's truly funny, like a character obsession or something._

_Andy: Alas we might never see such an obsession._

_Both men went back to blending the perfect brew of coffee, unaware of the sweat drops dripping down their cast member's heads._

* * *

_Cast Omake 1_

_The cast members sat in a circle reading their scripts._

_Mu: Hey Gekido, Cagalli I notice you've got a lot of yelling lines!_

_Gekido: Nothing new for me, aren't they gonna give the yelling a rest? It really hurts my throat!_

_Cagalli: Well in one scene Kira and Athrun are going to be constantly yelling at one another._

Athrun: KIRA!

Kira: ATHRUN!

_Miriallia: ever since the new writer showed up Flay's been getting more lines._

_Flay: Well it's only right that I should, after all I am one of the main characters, at least in fanfictions character category._

_Tolle: That's true, plus Flay does a lot of good lines, show them Flay._

_Flay brushed her hair aside as she stood up to a microphone._

_Cagalli: Try angry!_

_Flay: KIRA!_

_Mu: Try cocky!_

_Flay: Kira (she cockily shakes her head)_

_Rau: try crazy!_

_Flay: KIRA WHY!_

_Natarle: Professional!_

_Flay: Kira Yamato!_

_Lacus: Compassionate!_

_Flay: Oh Kira!_

_Andy: Try naughty._

_Flay: Mmm Kira (tosses her hair back)_

_Graham Aker: Now try epic!_

_Flay: KIRA MY FEELINGS WILL PROTECT YOU!_

_Flay bowed as everyone applauded her._

_Everyone: Omake number 4, don't mess with Biggs_

Sai looked up at the Purpose and the Strike. Against his better judgement he climbed into the Purpose. It Gekido could pilot it he could too. Biggs suddenly came to life and regarded the unfamiliar face.

Biggs: Who are you?

Sai: I'm someone who needs to use this power

Biggs: The pattern of your voice indicates extreme jealousy; you must be Sai, the one whom Flay Alster rejected!

Sai: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'm your pilot now so shut up and do as I say.

Biggs: Very well, if that is the case then something has happened to Gekido, this machine has been compromised…engaging self-detonation countdown.

Sai screamed as he jumped out of the Purpose. The hatch promptly closed when he landed.

Biggs: Humans are so predictable

_Murdock: Great job everyone, Sai go and have that leg looked at. Now what other Omakes can we come up with?_

_Kai: We could go straight to the future, the revelation of Kira's ultimate mobile suit the Freedom!_

The Freedom spread out its wings and aimed all of its weapons. Targets were highlighted on Kira's screen before he fired the emerald, crimson and yellow beams. Every target was soon disarmed, most of them losing their heads.

_Athrun: Hey Kira, you disabled a lot of suits in space, in fact I think I saw a GINN picking some of the pilots up, how many suits did you shoot down exactly?_

_Kira: You know what…I lost count_

A GINN pilot sighed as he flew across the battlefield. He'd been waiting months to see action and kill some naturals and what was he doing?

ZAFT Command: Green coat we've got word of another squad taken down, they need a pick up!

The pilot let out a yell as in place of a rifle he now held two wires with hundreds of pilots clinging onto.

Green coat: The freedom, damn him for this!

Grunts: THE GRUNTS WILL HAVE REVENGE!

_Gekido: Yeah right, Grunts getting their own back on Kira is as likely as Kira actually dying from something that would kill any other character!_

_Kira; I can die!_

_Gekido: a sword straight through your mobile suit's chest says otherwise!_

_Kira: don't spoil destiny_

_Gekido: that's destiny, not Destiny or Liberty._

_Canard: yeah destiny was a piece of crap in comparison to Destiny or Liberty_

_Gekido: Now that we've gotten the Omake's out of the way, its time to begin the opening and ending specials. And For this we'll leave you with the writer Soldier-MS_

Hey loyal readers, old and new and even people that are just looking at the last chapter for the hell of it. I've heard some people compare this series to an actual anime series. So I though of a little description of actual opening and endings I would use.

Anyway opening 1 would be invoke and work out much the same way as it did in the first series. However there would be differences. Of course the opening sequence would show Gekido inside the Purpose and flying out of the Archangel. The Purpose would raised its sword and swing it around, then the Gundam Seed Purpose logo would appear. It would then break down into scenes that are a mixture of what we saw in the original series. Though in the middle of the opening we'd see Gekido's Purpose clashing with Miguel Aiman's orange GINN. Kira and the Strike and Canard and the Hyperion would appear when the other pilots are presented and until Akushi is revealed the Massacre will appear on its own. Instead of Lacus and Kira being emphasized, Kira and Flay will appear at times in intimate or comforting poses together. The final image will be of the Purpose activating its dual shields sabres and facing off against the Creuscet team. The Ending will be exactly the same but with the Purpose shown standing up with the hole in its chest. After that Gekido will be shown floating in space, opening his eyes to reveal his dark seed.

Now the second opening taking place around the time the crew arrives on Earth will present other changes. In the opening sequence involving the main characters (Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus) appearing with different expressions on their faces Kira will be shown happier because he is with Flay, Canard will be shown with an angry expression straight after Kira was shown and after Lacus appears Gekido will be shown in his usual clothes before he yells. He is then shown in his flight suit and the Purpose launches out of the Archangel, performing the same action in performed in the first opening. Gekido will be present in the shot of the Archangel crew with the Purpose standing next to the Strike. John/Victor will be shown after the shot of Andy and Aisha, he'll be standing in front of his customised suit. The other pilots are then presented with whatever OC's appeared during this period. The final shot before the opening closes will be Gekido and Miguel running towards one another and their machines slamming their fists together. Ending 2 River will be different from the other endings, so much different that I got to use another paragraph to describe it .

As the music starts Gekido will be seen sitting by a river, memories of his adopted family and his friends) including Akushi's previous persona Brian) flashing before his eyes. He then looks in the reflection of the River and sees the corrupted seed in his eyes. The next scenes show Kira sitting with his friends and Cagalli in the Archangel's dining room. They all look happy despite the war. We then flash to the Creuscet team with a similar image of Athrun and his fellow pilots. Zack Tempest is then shown looking at a picture of his comrades with a smile on his face. Gekido slowly begins to stand up as the images of the people he's shot down appear. He brings his hand to his eyes and swings his hand around, the seed fading from his eyes. A rock hits his head and he turns to see the Canard and the Archangel crew waiting for him. He smiles and the ending…ends with him rejoining his new friends and family.

Opening 3 will show Kira in the Freedom flying out of the Archangel. Athrun and Kira will then both be shown walking away from their mobile suits while in contrast Gekido will be running towards his suit. The Defrock and the Purpose will then slam their swords together as Gekido and Miguel stand back to back. Mnay of the images that appeared in the original third opening will appear though Flay and Kira's seperation will be emphasized. Uragiri will then show her face, then the face will fade as a scene of the Massacre and the Purpose flying at an unknown mobile suit (the ruler Gundam) is shown and the opening ends. Ending 3 will have the same images appearing but will instead show the Purpose with its arm removed and the hole in its chest, while all the other suits seem lifeless, the Purpose's eyes begin to glow as the ending closes.

Opening 4 Realize: Kira, Athrun, Miguel and Gekido will all be stood around the Earth whole the faded images of their friends stand with them. Kira is then shown launching in the Freedom as the Gundam Seed Purpose logo appears. The image of Rau and Mu standing back to back is still present, while Prayer Reverie is also shown standing with them. Akushi is shown in his Genocide mobile suit instead, and it quickly changes to redemption mode as Akushi reverts to his Kyusai persona. Kira and Flay are emphasized as the pairing as opposed to the original Lacus/Kira postures and the OC pilots introduced in this season are also revealed, with Vincent standing in front of the image of a darkened Gundam (the un revealed First). Ending 4 will be completely different from the original.

The fourth ending will not involve any of the present scenes taking place. First we'll see Kira and Cagalli's mother holding them and smiling as babies. We then skip to the image of Canard as a child, alone with only Eurasian soldiers to order him around. Dagger Thanos will be shown taking in Kyusai while a mask less Rau in a red coat will pat the head of a blonde haired boy (Rey Za Burrel). Casvall will be shown living on the streets alone while Mu will be living in a mansion under the scolding care of his father. The final image will be of Uragiri and her scientists, beginning the procedure that ultimately creates Gekido.

Now in the final season of the Gundam Seed Purpose saga, the war between Uragiri, Gekido's allied factions and Blue Cosmos and ZAFT we present a new fifth opening. Opening 5 will utilise TM Revolution's Zip tune and be extra long. Miguel and Gekido will both be shown opening their eyes and launching in their Gundams. The Gundams will clash and the Gundam Seed Purpose logo will shatter to reveal Gekido in his mobile suit as his new Gundam the Nenshou Kokoro forms around him. Jachin Due will be shown with many characters and their suits using their signature moves. All of the Astray characters will appear while Kira and Athrun fly in front of the Plants in their Meteor packs. The Freedom will disconnect from its pack and clash its sabre with Uragiri's ruler Gundam. Rau will let out a yell as his Providence Gundam joins the fray and its funnels engage in a fight with Gekido's funnels. Kira and Gekido slam their backs together and then fly at their opponents. Genesis appears with all of the ships of the series flying towards it. The super weapon is quickly overshadowed by the appearance of the Omega Gundam, portrayed as bigger than it is for dramatic effect. Every OC and main character Gundam pilot will then be shown flying their machines at the Omega. Their machines glow and fade into spirit forms that pass into the Freedom, the Nenshou and the First before the Nenshou fires its cannon.

Ending 5- the song will be Why by Ayaka. It'll be a quiet ending with no battle music. Gekido will be shown in his cyber suit, his face hidden and head limb as he floats through space (appearing to be dead). The parts and remains of ruined Gundams float around him. Flay and Kira are shown in their white and blue uniforms respectively, with Flay cupping Kira's cheeks and Kira holding her arms. Their smiles are intimate and happy, having finally reunited with one another. Lacus stands on the bridge of the Eternal, smiling peacefully. Canard pulls off his helmet and widens his eyes slightly as Kira, Cagalli and their friends greet him. The image of his lonely childhood fades as his brother and sister hug him. Athrun remembers Miguel and Nichol before Cagalli hugs him from behind. Vincent leans against a wall, holding a small book (Gekido's). The next image shows all the characters, minus Gekido standing on Earth. They are sitting on a field, looking up at the stars, their eyes focused on one shining star. Back to space the Purpose, its armour shining gold is shown flying towards Gekido, extending its hand. Gekido's hand slowly squeezes into a fist as the ending closes.

_Gekido: That particular ending was great, it shows that even with the end of war life itself doesn't end._

_Canard: And why should it end, we've got Destiny or Liberty, Lion's Silence and Ideal of Gundam as well as other one shots._

_Lacus: And Soldier-MS invites anyone with an OC appearing to publish their own one-shots if they wish, everyone should get reviews for their creativity._

_Gekido: Bah, they'd be cashing in on the success of the Purpose series._

_Kira: it was a great idea_

_Gekido: Wow a Seed rewrite with an OC pilot and machine, or and Flay surviving and declaring her love for Kira…very original, we haven't seen that on have we?_

_Haro: Gekido very mean_

_Soldier-MS: That he is Haro, in fact I was willing to let him have break, I mean he's already in Destiny or Liberty and he's got occasionally guest appearances in Ideal of Gundam, I couldn't possibly give him more._

_A script suddenly drops into Gekido's hand._

_Gekido: What's this?_

_Soldier-Ms: Your punishment for criticizing your creator._

_Gekido proceeds to read through the script. He widens his eyes slightly as he reaches the end._

_Gekido: Punishment? This is great, the drama, the battle, the epicness, tragedy and hope, this is…THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY STORY!_

_Soldier: Indeed the Seed saga continues in Destiny or Liberty, but Gekido still has his own story to tell in a new fic I have conjured._

_Canard: Wait a second this means your overworked Gekido, your barely gonna have time to do your own thing or hang out with us anymore._

_Gekido: Oh trust me I'm in no hurry to rejoin the Archangel…_

_Everyone: BULLSHIT!_

Anyway now with the end of the special chapter I present to you a trailer for the next saga in Gekido's personal storyline:

Cosmic Era 71, days after the Junius Seven treaty is signed. With Sensou in the early days of formation, peacekeeping and 'mop up' forces has been left in the hands of Alliance. The Agamemnon class ship Panzer has flown deeper into space than any Alliance ship of its kind. Its captain, a survivor of Jachin Due and a man of neutral feelings for coordinators walked into the brig. His fellow officers saluted him as they led him into the darker depths of the makeshift prison.

"Where was he found?" he asked, professional as always.

"We found him near the remains of the Uragiri meteor base just after it was raided by Celestial being. His suit was damaged and he didn't have a flight suit on." His first officer explained.

The Captain could see the uneasiness in the young man's eyes. Despite the united front that had been presented at Jachin Due, not all of Uragiri's forces had been destroyed. Even one Uragiri operative was cause for concern, considering her extreme goals for the world. They walked further into they reached the end of the hallway. Only one of the cells had been occupied, its prisoner kneeling on the floor. His hands were cuffed behind his back and much of his form was covered by the dark. But the Captain could still see the black hood covering the man's face completely.

"What is this?" he motioned to the hood, partly in outrage.

His response came in the form of a distorted, almost sinister voice:

"Your men find my appearance unnerving!"

He looked at the prisoner and nodded for the guards to open the door. The prisoner remained still as the captain walked in front of him, flanked by two armed soldiers. Slowly, the captain grabbed the black hood and slipped it away from the prisoner's head. What the captain saw made him understand his crew's fear. The face was covered yet the mask was frightening. It was a metallic black mask that covered every sign of flesh. The Captain could see a pair of eyes, calm and in control underneath the grey glass visor. Two hoses, like the kind found on a gasmask ran across the cheeks of the mask and connected the mouthpiece to the back of the head. Long slick grey hair flowed out of the top, partly obscuring the prisoner's mask. Despite this however the man had an unnerving presence and the captain had to resist the urge to shiver and how calm the man seemed.

"Do all of Uragiri's soldier wear something as ridiculous as that?" he tried to mask his own fear with bravado, but not even his soldiers were convinced.

"Soldiers, is that what you think I am?" the masked man asked, as if genuinely curious.

He tilted his head and looked the captain in the eyes. For the first time on this mission, the captain felt his hands tremble.

"While true I do fight and that war is my speciality, I am not some simple…grunt as you might call it," the masked man explained.

"What are you?" the captain asked.

"I am the desire of every human, to excel, to go the furthest, to climb the highest, I am humanities splendid result!"

The captain had no idea what this man spoke of; the meaning of his words was intended for another person.

"I am something that should not exist," the man admitted, though he didn't feel shamed by it.

Suddenly the ship shook and the emergency alarm began to ring.

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked as the ship shook repeatedly.

"The drums have started playing," the masked man spoke, unaffected by the development. "The march has begun!"

Far away from the event, a grey haired teenager opened his eyes as his Gundam came to life.

* * *

(Gundam Age Opening 1)

Mikhail Coast placed a clipboard on the floor and turned to address his patient.

"Its as you thought, your body has changed since you fully awakened your Cyber Psyche abilities, you are the imperfect fusion of genetics and nano-tech," Mikhail explained.

Gekido put on his shirt and huffed.

"You saying I'm some kind of freak? That's richcoming from a guy like you," he growled. "Thanks for the bluntness, asshole," Gekido muttered as he walked to the door.

"Out of mild curiosity, where do you intend to go?" Mikhail asked.

"No where near the Earth, you still maintain doctor patient confidentiality don't you?" Gekido asked.

"Naturally, I could care less anyway," Mikhail sighed.

"Good, now if you excuse me I need to go."

"And do what?"

"Find answers!"

The Purpose flew in its jet mode, leaving a trail of gold dust as it flew away from the Earth Sphere. Gekido sat in the machine, keeping his arms crossed and his eye closed. He opened his eye and smiled as he began to approach a white ship.

"Let me get this straight, you think our exploration mission is going to lead you to the answer of a question you have?" a dark haired man asked, looking at Gekido suspiciously.

Gekido stood on the white ships bridge, armoured in his cyber psyche suit, with the helmet covering his face. He nodded his head to the captain's question. A white haired man shook his head slightly, while the blue haired teenager beside him shifted nervously. Next to the captain stood a blonde haired man, covering his eyes with a pair of strange sunglasses.

"Captain Redfield, please allow me to accompany your group and reframe from telling your superiors in Orb, I will stay with the ship and add my strength to yours for as long as you regard my presence as a secret to your…"

"Its no concern to me," Captain Redfield said.

"I agree," the blonde haired man beside him said.

"But Captain, Lieutenant we cant…"

"Take it easy Haru, the Captain and the Lieutenant are simply going to reframe from mentioning Gekido, people a few light years away from us don't need to know every single detail of our flight," the white haired pilot explained.

"But Woolf…"

"If you're so worried go to the Diva, Asemu could use a fellow Gundam pilot for company," Woolf Eunacle laughed.

Haru Irei lowered his head as the other crew members agreed to it.

"Project George Glen, **that** is the name of our mission," the blonde haired lieutenant explained. "This is something that has not been revealed to the grand Orb public, they believe we are simply exploring deep space for resources. In actuality we are looking for truth just as you are Gekido!"

Gekido looked over at the Lieutenant, narrowing his eyes underneath his helmet.

"What truth exactly?" he asked.

"Evidence 01 wasn't the only thing George Glen discovered that fateful day!"

(TM Revolution: Save the one Save the All)

The Purpose launched out of the white ship, switching to Gundam mode and ignited its dual shield sabres. Dark, winged mobile suits flew towards the Purpose as it assumed its battle stance. The dragon like suits changed into humanoid mobile suits, beams shooting from their hands. Several beams flew from the Diva and another Gundam flew from the white ship's support.

**Gundam Age2- Asemu Asano!**

The Gundam Age 2 changed to Gundam mode and fired its beam rifle. Asemu let out a yell as he joined Gekido in his attack on the unknown machines. Gekido slammed his sabre into a red machines scythe, throwing the masked pilot into his seat. A smaller Gundam flew out of the white ship, firing its beam pistol. Two of the unknown machines then flew towards the Gundam, which drew three-beam blade between its fingers.

**Beginning Gundam-Haru Irei**

Dual wielding his beam blades, Haru slashed the unknown machines into ribbons, but yelled as a machine kicked him in the back. The Unknown Enemy ignited its beam sabre and dived towards Haru, only for a hammer to slam into its chest. Gekido, Asemu and Haru looked to where the hammer came from and widened their eyes as another Gundam appeared.

**Forever Gundam-The Lieutenant**

Forever Gundam threw its hammer aside and drew a blue beam sabre. The machine flew forward, slamming its sabre into an unknown Gundam's sabre.

_Searching for answers-Gekido comes across a war for the secrets of the Cosmic Era._

"You have done a fine job of assembling this army, and even destroying our enemies, but what more can you accomplish without Uragiri?"

"Uragiri was simply a part of a much more complex puzzle, our mission is beyond simple dominance," the masked man explained as he looked upon an army of machines.

Gekido looked at his surroundings, blocking beams and dodging Triskeros missiles. He blocked a beam sabre that seemed to come out of nowhere. Throwing the weapon aside he lowered his stance and widened his eyes as his opponent revealed his true form.

"IT CANT BE!" Gekido yelled.

_To find his answers and redeem himself, Gekido will defy a nation and the will of his fellow Gundam pilots._

"ENOUGH OF THIS! THOSE PEOPLE ARE HUMAN!" he yelled at a green haired pilot.

The man moved his Gundam towards Gekido's, aiming his rifle at the cockpit.

"All of the Vagans must be destroyed, you have no idea what those people are capable of," the older man explained.

Asemu lowered his head before spreading out the Gundam Age 2's arms.

"If you want to get to Gekido, or any of those Vagans then your gonna have to shoot me down too…father!"

_New allies and new bonds!_

The Purpose removed a beam rifle from a weapons rack, walking to a hatch. The lights of the launch bay opened, revealing the Gun-EZ's, every member of the fabled Shrike team.

_A whole new war awaits in the darkest depths of space!_

An unknown Gundam spread out its arms, releasing waves of darkness from its form. Gekido let out a roar as the Purpose switched to its shining dream mode.

**Gundam Rise Purpose!**

**Coming Soon!**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the special chapter, Gundam Rise Purpose will probably be put in the Gundam UC/Anime Crossovers or the Gundam Seed/Anime Crossovers since it involves multiple Gundam series. Gundam Age being one of them with the presence of two of the Age Gundams, the second generation Diva crew and Woolf. Gekido serves as the protagonist with the masked man, a member of Uragiri's faction serves as the primary antagonist and instigator of a war that takes place in the deep regions of space.

The Purpose wont go through any equipment changes, in fact it'll be one of the few machines if the story not to go through any physical changes. The story follows the Purpose's development into a fully sentient being as well as Gekido's search for answers concerning his creation.

Tell me what you thought of the Omakes, the opening/endings and the new story outline, cause if you like Gundam and Gekido and the Purpose then this is definately a story for you.


End file.
